103 and 104 Dalmatians
by Dequincyx
Summary: Four years after the first 104 Dalmatians incident, Gigi, Rex and the Miller dogs return home to Paris, Texas on the last stop of Gigi's book tour. There, they reconnect with their families and some of their friends. Unfortunately, the Miller family's appearance also brings about the return of some unwanted faces, putting themselves and the state's Dalmatians in danger.
1. 103104 1: Enter PLAN 4

**103/104 1: Enter PLAN 4.**

 **Antarctica**

 **January 1'st, (2024)**

On a cold winterous night, in a blizzard, in the nation of Antarctica, January 1'st, (2024), a familier gray space station laid deep at the bottom of the ocean. And inside the spaceship, in the control room, Dr. Xehanort sat in his seat as he watched the recorded events, on the huge screen, of in India of Tommy and Dice ridding on a baby Elephant while the rest of the Elephant herd put out the fire in the jungle with the river by pulling up trees and using them to block the waterfall.

"Good show, you fools." Said Xehanort as he continued to watch the footage. "But you have yet to see the true danger that awaits you and your planet."

An elevator then came up in a glass tube, containing DIZ and Vexen. The glass doors then opened and the two men stepped into the control room. "Dr. Xehanort." Said both men before walking over to where Xehanort was sitting.

"Our research has confirmed that the time come for us to unleash the entity in the crystal sarcophagus." Said Vexen.

"Good." Said Xehanort.

"But" Said DIZ. "the entity has grown very from it's long imprisonment. There's barely any energy left."

"As long as it still has some." Said Xehanort before turnning around in his chair to face Vexen and DIZ. "How's the Miller boy doing?"

"He's restless...but he isn't going anywhere." Vexen said.

"Is he being brought to the lab as i requested?" Xehanort asked.

"Yes sir." Said Vexen.

"Good. Excellent. Now then...ready my ship for departure. I need to take a trip somewhere and the boy and the entity are coming with me." Said Xehanort.

"But doctor, the entity has been trapped in the sarcophagus since the Dinosaurs went extinct. I imagan that it's probably even weaker than what our research shows. It may take a very long time for the being to regain it's full strength." Said Vexen.

"Let it take all the time it needs. We cannot afford any mistakes here, our time has come. To make our mark in the universe and take what is ours. So far, our plans have played out very well these past four years. PLAN 1 was brilliant in (2020)...PLAN 2 was a success in (2022)...and PLAN 3 was flawless last year. Now we move on the final phase of our plan: PLAN 4." Said Xehanort.

"What's PLAN 4?" Vexen asked.

"The time for that reveal has not yet come. Let's just call it The Victory for now." Said Xehanort.

"Yes, doctor." Said DIZ and Vexen.

Xehanort then got up from his seat and he, DIZ and Vexen walked over to the glass tube elevator and got inside. Xehanort pressed a button and the elevator took them down.

Meanwhile, down in the cargo of the ship, the crystal sarcophagus laid on the floor, with it's eyes glowing green.

The elevator then stopped on a floor and opened up, allowing Xehanort, DIZ and Vexen to exit, before closing. The three men walked down a dark hallway and up to a metal door, where Xehanort placed his hand on the hand scanner, making the door slide open like and elevator, and they all entered inside the room known as laboratory. They then walked down a few stairs and went walked up to Lady Black, who was standing in the middle of the lab.

"Greetings, Lady Black." Said Xehanort.

"Greetings, doctor. DIZ. Vexen." Said Lady Black.

"Did you bring the Miller boy, like i asked?" Xehanort asked.

"I did, indeed." Said Lady Black before looking behind herself. "Bring him in."

Lexaeus then stepped out of the shadows and into view, carrying an unconscious 14 year old Jason Miller. All of the other members of the organization were there as well. Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Larxene and Marluxia were all present.

Jason's brown hair was still long and still stopped at his neck. He wore a sleeveless gray muscle shirt with straps, a pair of green camo fatigue pants and a pair of black hiking boots.

"Good. Excellent work, Lady Black." Said Xehanort.

"Thank you, doctor." Said Lady Black.

"Why is he unconscious?" Vexen asked.

"We had to sedate him in order to get him here." Said Lady Black.

"I see. Enough said." Vexen spoke.

"Place the boy on the table." Said Xehanort.

Lexaeus did as he was told and placed an unconscious Jason onto the table and he and Vexen each handcuffed his wrists and ankles with shackles that were attached to the table. The two men then walked away from the table and rejoined Xehanort, Lady Black and DIZ.

Xehanort and the the Dark 13 members all walked up the stairs and walked behind the control pannel, and the doctor pulled a few switches, aiming a huge lazor, that was hanging from the sealing, at the stretcher that Jason was shackled to. He then pressed a large red button, activating the lazer.

The lazer then fired a lime green ray at the table, engulfing both it and Jason, who was instantly awakened by the pain he felt. Jason screamed in pain at the top of his lungs as he felt tremendous pain throught his entire body, with his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth bared, revealing his braces. As he continued to scream in agony, his entire body began to change. His skin turned tan...his long brown hair grew down to his upper back and turned silver...he grew taller, his scream deepened from that of a little boy's to the scream of a grown man...his arms slowly became muscular, along with the rest of his body...and his eyes shot open and changed from brown to orange. The now tall, tan muscular man, that Jason had been transformed into, struggled to free himself from his restraints, to no avail. The tan man then pulled on the right shackle and broke it. A black glow then engulfed him and the chair, follow by and explosion, filling the lab with back spoke.

When the smoke cleared, Xehanort and everyone looked and saw the tall, tan muscular man floating in mid air.

"Oh my word." Said DIZ.

"Jason? Is that...is that you?" Asked a shocked Vexen.

"Jason's gone...AND ANSEM'S BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! AHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA!"

(Scene cuts to title in a flash of lightning)

 **103**  
 **AND**  
 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **############**

 **Greetings, everyone. Welcome back from the holidays. I hope everybody had a very Merry Christmas. I know i did. Anyway, here we are. Introducing 103 AND 104 DALMATIANS! The BIG FINALE! The Concluding chapter. The 5'th and final installment. Try to stay tuned in everyday and every hour, if you can, because you don't wanna miss a minute of this. I really appreciate all of you for sticking with me since (2016). I really do. Please review and let me know what you think of this first chapter and i'll see you in the next one.**

 **Also, let me know this: What was your reaction when you came across my first story 103 Dalmatians? And out of all the stories in the Dalmatians franchise, which ones do you love the most? 101, 102, 103, 104, 104R or 104 Dalmatians 3? For me it's 101 and 104 Dalmatians. Don't get me wrong, i love all of the Dalmatians franchise, hands down, but let's be honest: 101 Dalmatians was and still is the best one out of all of them...next to 104 Dalmatians, of course. Anyway, please let me know what your answer is in your review, and i'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. 103104 2: Appointment

**103/104 2: Appointment.**

 **U.S. Paris, Texas**

 **April 4'th, (2024)**

Two months later, in the town of Paris, Texas, April 4'th, (2024), a man was inside a building, in an office with young 29 year old woman, talking to her about something, with the sound of loud traffic coming in from an open window. She had brown hair and blue eyes, wore pink lipstick, the front of her hair went past her shoulders while the back of it went down to her upper-back. Her name was Elizabeth Webster. She was a probation officer and was now in the middle of an appointment with one of her probationers.

"I told you you wouldn't believe me." Said the man in an Australian accent, with long dark hair that stopped at his neck and brown eyes.

"A dog ate your money?" Said Elizabeth. "Ethan, can't you do a little better than that?"

The traffic then got louder as it came in through the window.

"I was attacked by muggers on my way here. They took all of my money from me, they did. And then..." The guy known as Ethan was then cut off by the loud traffic noise that was coming in through the open window. "How can you work here? I can't even hear myself think."

Elizabeth walked over to the window and closed it and went back over to her desk and sat down in front of Ethan, who was sitting on the other side. "Look...i won't repeat myself. No money, no probation."

"I see what you mean. You want payment, you've got payment." Said Ethan before he opened his bookbag and began digging through it. "Let's see now." He said as he dug through the bag. "No. Not. Uh-uh. Negetive. Come on, where are you. Oh. There you are." The man pulled out a picture. "Here's a picture of me with the dogs." Said Ethan, handing Elizabeth a photo of himself with a man and several dogs standing outside a building.

Elizabeth looked at the picture of Ethan and another man, with brown hair and blue eyes, standing outside a building with two dogs and a cat, which the other guy was holding. The first dog was a white American Bulldog, the seconed one was an old Golden Retriever, and the cat the other guy was holding looked like Sassy in the (1993/1996) movies, HOMEWARD BOUND.

"That's the owner of the place. You'd love him. He's a tough one, like you." Said Ethan as he dug through his bag again. The Australian then pulled out a wet piece of paper. "Told you. Chance got ahold of it." He said, handing the piece of wet paper to the woman.

Elizabeth unfolded the piece of paper and noticed some writting on it that said **I owe you**.

"Ethan, this is an I owe you." Said Elizabeth.

Ethan: "Yes, i know. You see i..."

"Elizabeth, this is..." Said a woman as she entered inside the room, holding a file. She was middleaged and had blond hair and brown eyes. "Oh, i'm sorry. I'm not interupting anything, am i?" She said, realizing that Elizabeth was in the middle of an appointment with someone.

"It's okay, Monica. Ethan was just leaving." Said Elizabeth before handing Ethan back the wet piece of paper.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. Thank you so much, miss. So, uh,...i'll see you next week, okay?" Said Ethan before getting up and heading for the door.

"Yes, with real money. Am i being clear?" Said Elizabeth.

Ethan stopped at the doorway and looked back at Elizabeth. "Crystal. And, uh, feel free to keep the picture." Said the Australian man before leaving out of the office.

Monica laughed as she closed the door to the office. "You do put the fear of probation in them, Elizabeth. Which is why i've chosen you..."

#BEEP# BEEP#

Elizabeth: "Is that..."

"Line 4." Said Monica.

Elizabeth seized the phone on her desk, answering. "Hello?"

Barking was heard on the other end of the line and Monica screamed with excitment.

"Yes. Okay, just keep breathing and i'll be right there in a second." Said Elizabeth before hanging up. The 29 year old probation officer rushed over to a table and picked up her purse and a stack of files and rushed out of the office excitedly.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" Monica called.

Elizabeth came back to see what Monica wanted.

"You forgot this." Said Monica before handing Elizabeth the file.

"Thanks, Monica." Said Elizabeth before rushing off.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	3. 103104 3: Runaway Bus

**103/104 3: Runaway Bus.**

Meanwhile, across town, in another part of Paris, Texas, a white bus was speeding down the street, with all the passengers, and the male bus driver, screaming.

"HELP!" Screamed the male bus driver as the bus continued to speed through the town of Paris, Texas.

Elsewhere in town, 34 year old police officer, Rex Bryson, was whistling as he walked through town in his black long sleeve police uniform, wearing his matching black police hat.

"Good morning, officer Bryson." Said a woman as she walked by.

"Good morning." Said Rex.

"Officer Bryson, howdy doo." Said a man as he walked by.

Rex continued whistling to himself as he walked through the beloved peaceful community of Paris, Texas.

Back with the bus, the vehicle was speeding through the street and ran over two blue bearls, spilling golf balls everywhere, while several of the passengers were screaming and waving their arms out the windows. One of the male passengers was even holding up a sign titled 'HELP!'

Inside the bus, the driver was trying to bring the speeding vehicle to a stop, but was unsuccessful. "NO BREAKS!"

Many of the towns people got out of the street as they saw the bus speeding towards them.

"Help, Mr. Bryson!" Screamed 10 year old Tommy, who was aboard the bus sitting on the right side next to a 9 year old girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Tommy was also holding a ten week old Dice, who was sitting in the boy's lap. His blond hair was still long and went down to his neck.

Back with Rex, the 34 year old police officer stopped in his tracks when he spotted the white bus, full of screaming passengers, speeding through town. Also noticed several of the passengers were waving out the bus's windows and that one of them was holding out a sign that read 'HELP!'

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Screameda female passenger from inside the bus.

"SAVE US!" Shouted a man from within the bus.

Rex then noticed a group of five 10 year old girls crossing the street, with the one in front of them walking her little black dog. The officer realized that the bus was speeding right towards the kids.

"HELP!" Screamed another male passenger.

Rex then ran towards the girls five girls to rescue them.

33 Year old Gigi Miller gasped as she, Molly and ten week old Mickey, Max and Olive turned to the scene.

The group of girls continued to cross the street as officer Rex ran towards them. Rex then noticed that the bus was only a few feet away from hitting the girls, and the male driver and the six girls all screamed in fear.

"Where's officer Bryson?!" Gigi shouted in panic.

Rex ran into the street and ran over to where the girls were and picked the dog up and tossed it in the air. He then picked up the five girls and got out of the street onto the sidewalk where Gigi and four of her Dalmatians were, just as the bus sped passed them. Rex saw that the bus had sped passed him and he quickly noticed a green tow truck. The 34 year old officer grabbed the truck's hook and casted it forward. The hook then grabbed ahold of the bus's bumper, which was on the back of the vehicle.

All of the towns' people watched in shock as the bus continued to speed forward down the street as the truck's long rope continued to unwind itself from around the wentch.

"HELP!" Tommy screamed.

The towns' folk watched in shock as the bus sped down the street, and all of the passengers screamed as the bus headed towards a person in a large green teddy bear costume, holding up a sign. The bus, however, soon stopped in inch away from the green bear that was holding the sign, thanks to the wentch's rope unwinding all the way. All of the passengers gave a huge sigh of relief.

"HEY, THE DOG!" Screamed a male voice.

"THE DOG!" Everyone shouted.

Rex ran back out into the street where the girls once were and caught the little black dog with one hand when he came back down from the sky.

All of the people of Paris, Texas cheered and clapped for officer Rex Bryson as he handed the little girl her dog.

"Oh, Henry." Said the little girl has she held her little black dog close.

Tommy, holding Dice, smiled at Rex with a toothy grin.

"Officer Rex Bryson...you're my hero." Said Gigi.

"Oh, please. It was nothing." Said Rex as Gigi kissed him on the cheek.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

Back in reallity, 34 year old Officer Rex Bryson was sleeping in the back seat of a familier station wagon, with Molly licking his mouth.

"All in a day's work, ma'am." Said Rex in his sleep.

Molly then licked Rex on the lips again, but this time the 34 year old police officer woke up and saw the Dalmatian licking him.

"Molly? Yech." Said Rex before wipping his mouth with his arm.

Sitting in the front passenger seat, 33 year old Gigi Miller was laughing at the comical sight. Her once short light brown hair was now blond. It was easy to see that it had been dyed that color because the roots were dark. The front of her hair brushed passed her shoulders a little and the back of it went past her neck a little. She also wore pink lip gloss "Having another hero day dream, Rex?"

"Every time i close my eyes. Are we almost where we need to go? Are we almost at the civic center?" Rex asked.

"We're already here." Said Gigi.

"Wait, what?" Rex asked.

 **(Song: Something to die for)**

 **Working for another**

 **hour tonight,**

 **staring at the wall and**

 **let the time just pass me**

 **by.**

 **You may think you know**

 **me, but it's all just a**

 **face.**

 **Trying to ignore when**

 **people screaming my name.**

 **When something is right,**

 **then something is worth**

 **to die for.**

 **When i feel that something**

 **is wrong, then something**

 **is worth to fight for.**

 **Don't say goodbye,**

 **just leave an open door.**

 **I wanna hear you say,**

 **you give me something to die for.**

The vehicle drove into the parking lot of the LOVE CIVIC CENTER and headed over to a parking space and parked there.

Rex then got out the back of the station wagon and held the door open, allowing Molly to exit, before closing it.

Gigi opened the front passenger door and exited the vehicle, follow by a brown haired woman, who exited the driver's side. Her name was Rebecca. Gigi was wearing a sleeveless peach dress with straps, that went down to the calf of her legs, and a pair of open-toed high heel shoes. Gigi then stopped in her tracks when she noticed that all of the street lights had Cruella De ViL dalls hanging from them, with stuffed toy Dalmatian puppies. Each of the dolls were dressed up like the real Cruella from all four previous films.

"What do you think?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, i guess this month is the anniversary. Kids." Said Gigi.

"And this is the year that 104 Dalmatians 2 comes out." Rex added.

"No, i meant the display." Said Rebecca.

"Oh." Said Gigi before she, Rebecca, Molly and Rex walked up to the center's display window. They looked inside and saw a poster of Gigi taped to the window from the inside titled **GIGI MILLER. TODAY ONLY. 1 PM.** At the bottom of the poster were several copies of Gigi's newest book **'104 DALMATIANS IN INDIA.'** This was her third book that was based on the third 104 Dalmatians incident, as well as all of the other events, that had happened last year. "It looks good."

"I told the owner i'd shave his head if he didn't get it right." Said Rebecca before heading inside the center.

"Hahahahaha. Nice." Gigi laughed. She, Rex and Molly then followed Rebecca inside the center to begin the book tour.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	4. 103104 4: New Life

**103/104 4: New Life.**

Meanwhile, in the home of Elizabeth Webster, the probation officer was down on her knees in front of an open wardrobe, with a Dalmatian, wearing a black collar, sitting beside her.

"Oh, Perdy, they're absolutely adorable." Said Elizabeth. "Aren't they, Pongo?" She said, petting the black collared Dalmatian that was sitting beside her.

Inside the wardrobe layed another Dalmatian, with a red collar, nursing her four newborn puppies while lying on a white blanket. This was Perdy, Pongo's mate.

"You must be very proud. I know my uncle Roger will be when he and aunt Anita get back from their vacation." Said Elizabeth. The American probation officer was the niece of Roger Dearly, the video game designer who lived in London, England with his lovely wife, Anita Campbell Green. The couple had flown out of the country to Jamaica to celebrate their 27'th anniversary as husband and wife and had brought their two dogs to the U.S. and left them in the care of Elizabeth for the next four months.

Perdy then licked one of her newborn puppies and Pongo went around Elizabeth and joined his mate where they touched noses. A squeaking sound was then heard and Pongo and Elizabeth looked and saw that one of the puppies had crawled away from it's mother and was playing with a squeaky toy.

Elizabeth grinned. "You are a strange one, aren't you?" Said the probation officer as she picked up the newborn pup and placed it back beside the other three, who were being nursed by their mother. "Now you should get some rest. Come on, Pongo." The brown haired woman then stood up, along with Pongo, and closed both doors to the wardrobe, leaving them slightly cracked.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	5. 103104 5: The Anniversary Begins

**103/104 5: The Anniversary Begins.**

Across town, in another part of Paris, Texas, the police force were taking down the Cruella De ViL and Dalmatians toys down from the street lights.

"The mayor wants these down before lunch." Said a female police officer with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Only 25 more to go." Said a male officer.

A police van then arrived at the scene and out stepped comissioner Bo Coleman and his police dog, Beethoven. He closed the driver door and he and his dog walked onto the scene.

"Good evening, comissioner. Beethoven." Said the female officer.

"Good evening, officer Julie." Said Bo. "Frank." He said, looking up at the officer standing at the top of a latter.

"Good evening, comissioner. Beethoven." Said the officer known as Frank. "Looks like the celebration has begun."

"High school kids, probably." Said Julie.

"Yeah. One year it's a monsterous crime, four years later it's a joke." Said Bo, refering to the first 104 Dalmatians incident that took place here in the state of Texas four years ago.

"I'm sorry you can never get away from this." Said Julie. "You know, i wish i had been living here in Texas when this incident had happened the first time. It would have been great to be on the force at that time. It was those intense crimes that really bonded relationships."

"Yeah." Said Bo.

"How is Matthew by the way?" Julie asked, refering to Bo's son.

"Matthew's good. He's on a school at sea cruise. You know, like The Suit Life On Deck?" Said Bo.

"Hey, i made some lemon squears. They're in my car." Said Julie before going over to the front passenger seat of her car and reaching inside the rolled down window.

"Thanks, officer, but no thanks." Said Bo.

"Comissioner..." Julie got out a container and walked back over to where Bo was standing. "you're not cheating on your wife if you eat my lemon squares."

"Yeah, but i would be cheating on my diet." Said Bo.

Julie laughed at Bo's joke.

"Comissioner Bo! Come in! Comissioner Bo!" Came the voice of Nora from a walki talki attached to Bo's belt.

Bo got his walki talki and put it to his ear. "This is Comissioner Bo. Go ahead."

"You gotta get back here to the station right away, Comissioner. It's bad." Said Nora.

"I'm on my way." Said Bo before hanging up. "Well...duty calls."

"Good luck, comissioner." Said Julie.

"Thanks. You too." Said Bo. The comissioner and Beethoven ran back over to his van and he opened the driver door, allowing his dog to enter inside the vehicle before him. He then started up the van, backed it up, and headed for the police station to see what was up.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	6. 103104 6: Old Friends

**103/104 6: Old Friends.**

Back at the civic center, a black van drove into the parking lot and drove up to the building and parked in a spot. The driver then got out and closed the door, revealing themselves to be none other than 28 year old Clark Frankson with long brown hair that stopped at his neck. He opened the back door and four dogs jumped out, revealed to be Rex, wearing his purple collar, Lassie, Jake and Foster.

He then closed the back door and he and the dogs went around to the front passenger door, and he opened it and out stepped a 6 year old boy with light brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a black short sleeve shirt, a pair of black shorts that went down to the calf of his legs, with a lime green color on both sides of the shorts, and a pair of black sneakers with white trims on them. This was Jackson Frankson, Lois and Clark Frankson's son. He was born in the New York City hospital on January 3rd, (2018).

Jackson closed the passenger door and he, Clark and the dogs all went inside the center. They walked up to a woman sitting at a table, who was writting something down on a sheet of paper.

"Excuse us, ma'am." Said Clark.

"Yes?" Said the woman looking at Clark, his son and his four dogs.

"Uh, we heard that there was a book tour happening here. Can you please tell us where it's at?" Clark asked.

"Sure, it's right down that hall to the right." Said the lady.

"Thanks. Come on, guys." Said Clark. He, Jackson and the dogs walked through the open doorway and went down the hall. As they did, however, they heard someone talking up ahead. They turned to the right and looked inside a room and saw Gigi Miller standing on a stage behind a podium, with her dog Molly standing beside her. Also, standing beside her were Rex and a brown haired woman. They were all standing in front of a group of media people, who were sitting in chairs.

"And that was all i thought my family was: a victim. And that was unacceptable to me. So...i sat down...and began to write a story. A story that would tell the whole world what really happened with these three 104 Dalmatians incidents. And thus,...the 104 Dalmatians book series was born." Said Gigi.

All of the media then clapped applauding Gigi.

"Thank you, thank you." Said Gigi, bowing before the audience.

"Okay, we're gonna start the book signing next, so buy your copies while they last. Also, Gigi's two previous novels The Texas 104 Dalmatians and The 104 Dalmatians Repeat are available in copies as well. Thank you all for coming, ladies and gentlemen." Said Rebecca.

While Rebecca was talking to the media, Molly noticed Clark, Jackson and their four dogs standing in the doorway of the room and barked, getting Gigi and Rex's attention.

"What is it, Molly?" Gigi asked.

Molly looked in the direction she was looking just now and Gigi and Rex followed her gaze. That's when they saw Clark, Jackson and their four dogs standing in the doorway. Gigi, Rex and Molly rushed off the stage and ran over to the doorway where their friends were standing.

"Clark, Jackson, everyone! It's great to see you! What a suprise!" Said Gigi in excitment.

"Congratulations, Gigi." Said Clark.

"Hi, Gigi, hi Rex, hi, Molly." Said Jackson.

"Hey, Jackson." Said Gigi and Rex.

Molly barked, saying hello.

"I'm glad you all came. To suport me, i mean." Said Gigi. "Uh...what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we thought we'd come over and suprise someone at their book tour." Said Clark.

"Really? Oh, that was so sweet of you, thanks. I really appreciate it." Said Gigi.

"Me too." Said Rex.

"What are you talking about? Oh! I get it. You thought we came here to suprise you." Said Clark.

"Well, didn't you?" Gigi asked.

"No, we came to suprise someone else's book tour." Said Clark.

"Someone else is having a book tour here besides me? Who?" Gigi asked.

Clark opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a female voice.

"Clark? Jackson? Is that you?" Came a female voice from behind.

Clark, Jackson and the dogs turned to see 27 year old Lois Frankson standing in the hallway, holding a book. She wore red lipstick, a short red quarter length sleeve sequin dress with a rectangle-shaped neckline that exposed her chest, red sequin high heel shoes, hoop ear rings, and her long black hair was curly. The front of her hair went past her shoulders while the back of it stopped at her upperback.

A Dalmatian with black ears and a red collar stood by her side. This was Moose, Lois's dog.

-"Hi, Lois." Said Clark.

-"Hi, Mom." Added Jackson.

"Clark? Jackson? What are you guys doing here?" Lois asked.

"What? A husband can't show up and suprise his wife?" Said Clark.

"Well, i'm suprised." Said Lois. The 27 year old American fashion designer then noticed her best friend standing behind her family. "Gigi!" She said in excitment before she raced towards her best friend. Clark, Jackson and the dogs moved out of the way allowing Lois to get to her childhood friend. "Gigi!" She repeated as she ran up to Gigi and embraced her with a hug.

"Oh, Lois! Oh, Lois, what a most wonderful suprise! What on Earth are doing back here in Paris, Texas after all these years?" Said Gigi, returning the hug.

The two BFFs then parted from the hug.

"Well, i thought i'd come home and promote my book. I figured since i was on tour with it a third time, i'd stop by my home town and promote it. Look." Said Lois before showing Gigi her book.

"103 Dalmatians?" Gigi asked, reading the title of the book.

"Yeah, i wrote it in (2017) when Clark and i were stuck in Mexico for three whole months." Said Lois.

"What a coincidence, that's what we're here for too." Said Gigi.

"Really? Well, it's a small world after all." Said Lois before she and Gigi shared a laugh together.

"Hey, Rex." Said Lois.

"Hello, Lois." Said Rex.

"Hi, Molly, nice to see you again." Said Lois.

Molly barked. The Dalmatian then walked through the doorway and went over to where Moose was and they both rested their necks on each other.

"Hey there, handsome. Long time, no see." Said Molly.

"Right back at ya, beautiful." Said Moose.

"Awww, look at that. Puppy love." Said Clark.

"We'll they're not exactly puppies anymore, Clark. They're fully grown dogs." Said Lois. "Speaking of which, where are those four adorable little buddles of joy?"

"At my old house being looked after by Viki and Roxy, along with Tommy." Said Gigi.

"Oh, i see. Well, i understand that. After all, you can't leave four puppies at home alone, you know." Said Lois.

"So how long are you in town?" Gigi asked.

"Oh, just four months." Said Lois.

"What a coincidence, that's how long we're here for too." Said Gigi.

"Where are you staying?" Rex asked.

"We're staying at an appartment complex. I told the landlord how long we'd be in town and how long we'd be staying, so i payed her enough money to last for four months." Said Lois.

"Oh, you don't have to stay at no appartment." Said Gigi.

"We don't?" Lois asked.

"No, you can come over and stay with me and my family." Said Gigi.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't wanna feel like i'm mooching off of my friends." Said Lois.

"You're not mooching off of anything, it's no problem. Our home is your home. You're more than welcome to stay with us and we'd love to have you over as company." Said Gigi.

"Please, Mom. Pleeeeeeease." Jackson begged.

"Well...i don't know. Okay. But only because you're my best friend and you asked me to." Said Lois.

"Hooray!" Jackson shouted. "Can we head over there now, Mom?"

"Jackson, i'm sure your Mother has to finish up her book tour, and so does Gigi." Said Clark.

"Actually, i don't. The book tour ended over a few minutes ago." Said Lois.

"So you're free for the rest of the day?" Gigi asked.

"Yes. Yes, i am." Said Lois.

"So that means we can head on home then, right?" Said Clark.

"I'm ready when you are." Said Lois.

"I'm ready too. Let me just finish up here with the book signing and we'll head on home, okay?" Said Gigi.

"Okay." Said Lois.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	7. 103104 7: Operation Pie

**103/104 7: Operation PIE.**

Elsewhere in Paris, Texas, at the Miller family's old 70's house, Viki Wattson was sitting in a rocking chair, nitting yarn while Roxy Bryson was sitting in a brown 70's recliner, sleeping. Unaware that they were being watched at the top of the stairs between the bars of the banester.

"Careful. Gotta make sure she doesn't see us." Said ten week old Dice, who was spying on Viki and Roxy at the top of the stairs with his three ten week old sibblings, Mickey, Max and Olive, with their heads between the banester bars.

"Hey, look, she's gotta ball." Said Mickey, eyeing Viki's open handbag lying right next to her, that had a ball and several balls of yarn inside.

"If we can't go to the fun, the fun will come to us." Said Dice.

"Mrs. Wattson is finding her inner peace. She's falling asleep." Said Max.

"Looks like Roxy has already found her's." Mickey added, seeing Roxy lying asleep in the recliner.

"I don't know about their inner peace, but i want a piece of that pie." Said Dice.

The ten week old Dalmatian puppies watched Viki as she slowly started to dose off.

"She's going...going...going...going...annnnnd...she's out." Said Max.

"Yeah, let's do it." Said Dice.

The four ten week old Dalmatian puppies rushed down the stairs and into the livingroom, and ran over to Viki's handbag, where they each got out a ball of yarn. They then started playing with the yarn balls and started tossing them around Viki, causing the loose parts of the yarn balls to rap around her.

Olive pushed a white ball of yarn with her nose and it rolled into the dinning room where Max was standing.

The four ten week old Dalmatian puppies continued to toss the balls of yarn around the livingroom until both Viki and Roxy were tide up in the tangled yarn balls.

Max then looked at the dinning table and saw that the lemon lime pie was resting on top of it. "Max wins the Yarn Bowl and now for a little postgame celebration." The ten week old pup hopped up onto the table and held onto it with both of his paws. The Dalmatian then struggled to make his way onto the table.

"Check it out, Max is going for the pie." Said Dice.

"You can do it, Max." Mickey added.

Dice, Mickey and Olive made their way over to the dinning room and looked up at Max as he struggled to make his way to the top of the table. And after a few minutes of struggling, the ten week old pup managed to make it all the way onto the top.

"WAY TO GO!" Dice and Mickey shouted.

"TOUCHDOWN!" Max shouted.

"Oh, Max, have i told you lately you're my main pup?" Said Dice.

Max then pushed the lemon lime pie towards the edge of the table with his nose. Once the pie was at the edge, the puppy pushed it off the table and it landed on the floor, making a loud splat as it splattered all over the floor...awaking Viki and Roxy.

Both Viki and Roxy looked and saw three of the puppies gather around the now splattered lemon lime pie. Max then jumped down from the table and joined his sibblings in devouring the pie.

"What the..." Roxy gasped.

"Oh, my goodness!" Viki gasped.

Both of the women tried to get up, but quickly discovered that they couldn't, for they were both tangled up in yarn.

"Uh-oh. We woke up Viki and Roxy." Said Mickey.

"No worries, dudes, they're stuck." Said Dice.

"Oooh, you rascals are in big trouble!" Said Viki as she and Roxy struggled to free themselves from the yarn they were tangled up in. "HELP! HELP!"

"HELP!" Roxy screamed.

Viki looked back at the puppies and saw that they were consuming the pie she had recently made. "(Crying) Oh, my beautiful pie! How could you?!"  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, The Miller family was on their way home in their station wagon, with the Frankson family following them from behind. Lois and Moose were ridding in Auto, her talking car she had gotton from Cruella as a gift in London, England in (2017), and Clark, Jackson and his dogs were ridding in his black van.

"I hope the puppies are behaving. They're beginning to be quite a handful." Said Gigi.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back at the Miller household, the puppies were lying on the floor, all wore out after eating the pie.

"Oh. So stuffed." Said Dice.

The sound of a car horn then came from outside.

"Your family is home!" Said Viki.

"Uh-oh." Said Mickey.

"You're in big trouble now!" Said Roxy.

Max ran over to a window and looked out and saw Gigi, Rex, Rebecca and Molly exiting the station wagon. With them were Lois, Clark, Jackson, Moose, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster. "Uh..." The ten week old pup ran away from the window and rushed back over to his sibblings. "Parents, incoming!"

"We are so getting the yellow cart for this one." Said Mickey.

"Dudes, time to skidaddle." Said Dice before he and his sibblings rushed up the stairs.

"Where are you puppies going? It's time to face the music!" Said Viki.

The front door then opened and in walked Gigi, Rex and the gang.

"HELP! HELP!" Viki screamed.

"HELP! We're all tied up here!" Roxy added.

"Oh, my gosh!" Said Rex as he and the others rushed into the livingroom. The 34 year old police officer then tripped on the scattered yarn and fell to the floor, causing several items, that had yarn tied around them, to fall.

"What is going on down here?" Asked 10 year old Tommy, who was rubbing his right eye as he walked down to the bottom of the stairs. His blond hair was still long and stopped at his neck. "Whoa." He said as his blue eyes went wide as he gazed upon the now destroyed livingroom, with the yarn all tangled up and covered the floor. "What happened here? It looks like a twister hit this place or something."

Gigi turned her attention to Rebecca with a wide guilty smile. "Welcome to our hunble abode."

Rebecca: "Mm-hm."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	8. 103104 8: The Visitor

**103/104 8: The Visitor.**

Later, after cleaning up the livingroom and untying Viki and Roxy and saying goodbye to them and Rebecca, Rex and Gigi were sitting in the livingroom on the sofa, with Gigi holding Max in her arms, trying to rock him to sleep. They had managed to put the other three puppies to sleep, with help from Lois and the others, but had no such luck with the yougest one.

"Look at him. He's still awake." Said Gigi, refering to Max. "You wanna give me a break so i can take a nap?"

"You didn't sleep either?" Rex asked.

"No, i just stared at the sealing all day, thinking of all the things i should've done differently four years ago. Like, telling you that Jason was your son the moment i saw you." Said Gigi.

"Let's stay home and spend some time together. That's what i should've done with Jason. I mean, when i suggested to Jason that we go on vacation together as father and son, all the kid wanted to do was be left alone. I should've done that instead of talking him into going on that trip to India last year." Said Rex.

"He still could've gotton kidnapped." Said Gigi.

"No, he was safe and we had made sure of that after we had moved away from Kansas after the second 104 Dalmatians incident. If we hadn't gone to India, if we had stayed home, if i had just left him alone..."

"Rex, stop, stop, stop. You're gonna drive yourself crazy. Listen to me. We will find Jason...and we will bring him home. We did it before, didn't we?" Said Gigi before looking at Max's wide smile, with his tongue hanging out. "Hehehehehe. Look at your little smile. Are you hungry?"

"I'll get this round. I'll be right back." Said Rex before getting up and heading into the kitchen.

"Somebody's gonna get a afternoon snack. Yes, they are. Somebody's gonna get a snacky." Said Gigi, holding Max.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Gigi asked. "Let's go see who it is." The 33 year old author got up, holding the puppy, and she walked out of the livingroom and went towards the door. "Who is it? Let's go see who it is." The blond haired woman walked up to the door and opened it. And boy was she sorry she did. For standing on the other side of the door, all dressed up, was a 33 year old Stacy HeLL.

"Gigi." Said Stacy.

"REX!" Gigi screamed as she backed away from Stacy.

"I need to speak to you." Said Stacy as she entered the house.

"REX, NOW!" Said Gigi.

Rex, Lois, Clark, Jackson, Tommy all rushed onto the scene with Moose, Molly, the other three puppies and the other four dogs. When the dogs and puppies saw Stacy, they all glared and growled at her.

"What are you doing out of prison?" Rex asked.

"It's okay." Stacy assured.

"Yeah, sure it is." Said Gigi.

Rex then got in front of Gigi, blocking Stacy's path to her.

"It's alright, i'm not gonna hurt her." Said Stacy.

"Lois, get your phone out and call the police now." Said Gigi.

"Already on it." Said Lois before getting her cellphone out.

"I'm not going back to prison." Said Stacy.

"Stacy, don't make this harder than it has to be." Said Rex.

"I've been released, i've been released." Said Stacy. She then closed the front door to the house. "See, that's better. Sorry, but the draft isn't good for the puppies or for the kids."

"Stay back! And don't tell me what's good for my puppies or the kids!" Said Gigi.

"This is Lois Frankson. Your prisoner, Stacy HeLL, just showed up here at Gigi Miller's house. She clames she's been released."

"Oh, my gosh, those puppies have gotton so big." Said Stacy, looking at the now ten week old Miller puppies.

"Stop talking about my puppies, you have no right! Not after what you did!" Said Gigi.

"Gigi, i was wrong." Said Stacy.

"No kidding." Said Gigi.

"And i know that now. And i understand why you feel this way, but it's over, i'm much better now, i'm cured." Said Stacy.

"What does that mean?" Gigi asked.

"I'm taking responsability for everything i did. That's why i'm here." Said Stacy.

"Thanks." Said Lois before hanging up. "She's telling the truth."

"What? That's impossible. She can't be better, it's too soon." Said Gigi.

"Well, the judge didn't think so. Apparently, Stacy was released on early probation on January 2'nd of this year after the remainder of her 49 year sentence was commuted to 3 years." Said Lois.

"What? No way, i must be dreaming!" Gigi said.

"No, it's not dream. I was released on early probation. That's actually the real reason why i'm here." Said Stacy.

"What are you talking about?" Clark asked.

"When i was at my probation hearing a couple of months back the judge said that he was releasing me into the custody of the Pairs, Texas probation office. So i figured that since my probation officer lives here in Paris, Texas i would stick around here until my probation is over." Said Stacy.

"Exactly how long are you on probation?" Rex asked.

"Only for four months. After that it's back to Los Angeles for me." Said Stacy.

"So you're gonna staying here in Paris, Texas for four whole months?" Gigi asked.

"That is correct." Said Stacy.

"Lois...could you and Clark take the kids out for pizza, please?" Rex asked.

"Yes, of course. Come on, everyone let's go out for pizza." Said Lois.

"Right this way, everyone." Said Clark before holding the door open, allowing Tommy, Jackson and the dogs and three of the puppies to exit the house.

Gigi then handed Max to Lois.

"Be careful." Said Lois before she went out the front door with Clark, exiting the house.

"I assure you it's not too soon, i am better. And i want to apologize for everything i did." Said Stacy.

"Right, like that's gonna help!" Said Gigi.

"Please listen to me." Stacy begged.

"No, there's nothing you can say!" Said Gigi.

"You need to know why i did what i did." Said Stacy.

"No. No, you know what, you're gonna upset the puppies." Said Gigi.

"Stacy." Said Rex.

"Rex, please, please, i need to say this." Said Stacy.

"So tell your shrink." Said Rex.

Stacy: "I promise i'm not gonna hurt anyone. It's gonna make things better, i promise. Just listen to me. I won't hurt the puppies, i'm not a threat to them Or you, Gigi. I know a did terrible things. I tormented you and your family and i made you feel trapped and hopeless. That's why you gave in to me blackmailing you with your son's dog's life..."

"Okay, i don't wanna relive all of this, Stacy!" Said Gigi.

"I'm sorry. I just wanna tell you that i'm sorry for everything i did. Especially for helping Cruella steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas and for kidnapping Jason. I thought i was doing the right thing. But i'm seeing things clearer now. And that's why i came here today, because...i need to tell you something. Something emportant." Said Stacy.

"Stacy, please go, just leave us alone! I mean, geez, whoever let you out is crazier than you!" Said Gigi.

"That would be the mayor of this town. The mayor is the one who helped me get released early." Said Stacy.

"What?" Gigi asked.

"Yes, they mayor's been a very good friend to me." Said Stacy.

"Why would my father help get you released from prison? He hates you just as much as everyone else in this town." Said Gigi.

"I'm not talking your father...i'm talking about the new mayor." Said Stacy.

"What new mayor? What are you talking about?" Gigi asked.

"So the news hasn't hit you, i see. Your father has stepped down as mayor and has given the position to someone more...worth." Said Stacy.

"Well, 'I'M' a police officer now. Got it? That means i have connections with the force and with the probation board. I will go straight to both of them and have them revoke your probation. You'll be back in prison so fast you won't even know you've been out." Said Rex.

"Are you threatening to send me back to prison?" Stacy asked.

"That's right. You are never gonna come anywhere near me, Gigi or our family again." Said Rex.

"That is funny." Said Stacy.

"What's funny?" Rex asked.

"Our family." Said Stacy.

"What's so funny about it?" Gigi asked.

"Well, i was gonna tell you earlier, but i wanted to wait until everyone left." Said Stacy.

"I'm calling the cops." Said Rex before getting out his cellphone.

"Are you sure you wanna send the mother of your child to prison?" Stacy asked.

"You seriously think you can use what you did to Gigi to send her to jail?" Rex asked.

"I never said Gigi." Said Stacy.

"Well, you said the mother of my child." Said Rex.

"I know what i said, and i was talking about me. I'm the mother of your child." Said Stacy.

"Are you saying that Jason is your child?" Gigi asked.

"No, i don't mean Jason." Said Stacy.

"Then what are you talking about, Stacy? My good, you are so pathetic." Gigi said.

"Do i look pathetic to you, Rex? Because...i feel like i look happy. Aren't i glowing?" Stacy said.

"You're so crazy, i bet you glow in the dark. I'm calling the cops." Said Gigi before turnning to go back into the livingroom.

"Don't." Said Rex.

"Why not?" Asked Gigi, turnning to face Rex.

"Rex...you know, don't you?" Stacy asked.

"What is she talking about? What does Stacy think you know?" Gigi asked.

"Don't you feel it, Rex?" Stacy asked.

"Feel what?" Gigi asked.

"Stop." Said Rex.

"The connection between us is so strong and...now there's living proof living in this house with you and Gigi.

"THIS...is beyond...sick." Said Gigi.

"But it's true and it's beautiful and perfect. Rex, i'm Tommy's mother...and your his father." Said Stacy.

"Oh, my good. Stacy...you do know that we can prove this is a lie, right?" Gigi asked.

"It's not a lie." Said Stacy. The 33 year old blond reached inside her purse and pulled out a piece of folded up paper. "Here." She said, handing the piece of paper to Gigi.

"Let me see this." Said Gigi before unfolding the paper.

"I wanted to wait for us to be alone. I wanted you and Rex to hear the news first." Said Stacy.

"Okay, it says you're Tommy mother and Rex is his father. Big deal. It's still fake." Said Gigi.

"Call the lab if you don't believe me. I'll take another test anywhere you want. You can pick the lab, you can stand there while..." Said Stacy.

"Stop, stop! Listen. Even if you are Tommy's biological mother, there's no way that Rex is his father. He never had a kid with you." Said Gigi.

"That's because i never told him about Tommy." Said Stacy.

"What?" Rex asked.

"Rex...do you remember when i had to leave to go on that business trip in Hawaii in (2013)?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, i do. You stayed gone for nine months. What about it?" Rex asked.

"Well,...lied to you. I mean, did go the Hawaii, but not because of some business trip. It was to hide the fact that i was having a baby. Your baby. I knew that you weren't ready at the time to settle down and have a family. So i went to Hawaii and stayed there for nine whole months until i had Tommy in (2014). Once he was born, and i was healthy enough, i hopped on the first plane back to Las Vegas...and i never looked back." Said Stacy.

"You abandoned him. You abandoned your own kid as soon as he was born. You chose a guy over your own son. How could you do that? Rex, say something." Gigi asked.

"Do you wanna wait until Tommy get's back here to tell him or do you wanna wait until after we do a second DNA test?" Stacy asked.

Gigi looked at Rex. "Oh, my good. Oh, my good, it's true. Tommy is your son."

"Oh, i see...you weren't just keeping one son a secret from me, you were keeping another as well." Said Rex.

"Oh, no." Said Gigi before she dropped the paper and started having a panic attack. "I...i can't breath." She said as she walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"Gigi, i am so sorry." Said Rex as he walked over to Gigi and sat down beside her.

"Oh, my good, you had another kid." Said Gigi, gasping for air.

"I...i...i know." Said Rex.

"You had another kid with Stacy!" Said Gigi.

"I...i...i was stupid and scared. Breath, honey, please." Said Rex.

"I...i...i...i can't." Said Gigi, gasping.

"Get her some water!" Said Rex to Stacy.

"Excuse me?" Stacy asked before picking up the piece of paper.

"Okay, this is my first time hearing about this. We don't even know for sure that Tommy is my son." Said Rex.

"But he is. It's all right here in black and white, right Gigi?" Said Stacy, reminding Gigi about how she had sent that note to Rex in college in (2009) that revealed that he was Jason's father.

"Gigi, i can assure you, i had no idea that Tommy was my son. I didn't even know that he existed until now, just like i didn't know about Jason for all those years." Said Rex.

"Accept i didn't try to keep his existance a secret from you. I wrote you letter and mailed it to you, saying that you were Jason's father." Said a gasping Gigi.

"But i didn't know that. Okay, all i knew was that i had left town and moved to Las Vegas to attend college and then i met this girl online who revealed that she was the one who saved my life at camp Kikiwaka when i nearly drowned, who later turned out to be Stacy." Said Rex.

"I was the one who saved your life, Rex, not her. I was the girl you met online." Said a crying Gigi.

"But she didn't tell me that. She never did. I was the only one in the relationship who didn't know what was really going on." Said Rex.

"IT WAS ME! I was the one who saved your life and the girl you met online in college!" Said Gigi.

"I know that now! But until then, the only person i thought i could trust was Stacy!" Said Rex.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Said a gasping Gigi.

"You can trust me, Rex, i'm here for you." Said Stacy.

"What happened between us in those 10 years was nothing!" Said Rex.

"That's a lie! Are you just trying to protect her? Cause it's better to be up front and honest." Stacy said. "He came to me because he wanted to be with me."

"NO! I was lied to and decieved!" Said Rex.

"He walked out on you and your kid, Gigi, he was done with you." Said Stacy.

Rex: "That's not..."

"I asked him what he said he wanted me...not some poor pesent girl who works as a waitress in a grease slinging restaurant." Said Stacy.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Gigi screamed before getting up from the sofa.

"We were together for 10 whole years." Said Stacy.

"Yes, and it meant nothing because it was based on a lie!" Said Rex.

"Tommy was born out of the relationship!" Said Stacy.

"I don't even believe the kid is mine!" Said Rex.

"Rex, it was just meant to be. I loved you since we were in college. Everything since then has lead us here." Said Stacy.

"There is no US!" Said Rex.

"And i know that. Look, i have no interest in getting back together with you. I just thought that you should know that you have another son. That's all." Said Stacy.

"But i still love Gigi!" Said Rex.

"But in college you said that we were meant to be together. You proposed to me here in town four years ago, remember? You told me over and over again how much you loved you. You said i saved you." Said Stacy.

"I'll be back." Gigi then grabbed her purse and keys off the sofa and rushed out of the house.

"I'm sorry i upset Gigi. That isn't why i came here." Said Stacy before proceeding to leave.

"Wait." Said Rex, blocking Stacy's path. "You've said your peace. Now i've got something to say to you. I don't know if you meant that apology or not."

"I did." Said Stacy.

"I don't care. You did what you did. Your conscience isn't my problem. But my family is." Said Rex.

"Tommy's a problem?" Stacy asked.

"No, Tommy is perfect...and he's my son." Said Rex.

"And he's Cruella's second grandson. And my mother's grandson." Said Stacy.

"Whatever. The point is he's my son. So i protect him. Understand? I don't want you or your crazy mama anywhere near that kid." Said Rex.

"I'm not a threat to my own son." Said Stacy.

"You stay away and i'll believe you. But if you do anything to hurt him or Gigi...you answer to me." Said Rex.

"Rex, i know you'll be a good father to Tommy." Said Stacy.

"Mm-hm." Said Rex.

"You seem so happy to find out that you're a dad again." Said Stacy.

"I think you should leave now." Said Rex.

Stacy walked over to the front door. "Good, luck, Rex. I only came here to help you."

"I told you how you can help." Said Rex.

"I wish you and Gigi and our beautiful son all the best." Said Stacy. The 33 year old blond opened the door and left out of the house closed it back.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	9. 103104 9: Probationer

**103/104 9: Probationer.**

Back at the Webster household, Elizabeth was sitting on a white sofa, with Pongo at her side, looking at a front page news paper article of Stacy grinning while holding a black-spotted stray Dalmatian puppy, with a black title **'STACY HELL FREED'** at the bottom of the picture.

"I do not believe it." Said Elizabeth.

Pongo growled at the picture of Stacy on the front page news paper.

"How could they release that...that..." Elizabeth began. "You know, i pitty the poor probation officer who has to look after her." Her blue eyes then went wide. "Oh no." She said before grabbing the file that Monica had given her as she was leaving work for the day. "No, it's not possible." The brown haired woman opened up the file and saw a picture of a cake-trapped Stacy HeLL attached to some papers with a paper clip. "Oh!"

Pongo then barked.

"Well, i refuse." Said Elizabeth before closing the file. "I'm not doing it."

Pongo then tapped Elizabeth on the knee with his paw.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

Pongo continued tapping Elizabeth on the knee.

"You remember her, don't you? You remember what she and Cruella almost did to you." Said Elizabeth.

Pongo whimpered as he rested his head on Liz's lap.

"Pongo." Said Elizabeth as she stroked the adult Dalmatian's head. "Okay."

Pongo removed his head from Liz's lap to hear her answer.

"I'll do it for you? And for the family." Said Elizabeth, refering to the litter of four puppies that Pongo and Perdy now had.

Pongo barked, overjoyed to hear that Elizabeth would be Stacy's probation officer and that she would be keeping a close eye on her while she was in town.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review, tell me what you think so far, and we'll see you in (2018).**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	10. 103104 10: More Old Friends

**103/104 10: More Old Friends.**

Meanwhile, at the Paris, Texas park, Lois and Clark were sitting on a bench together while the 27 year old was on her smart phone, viewing the trailer of the new movie '104 DALMATIANS 2.' After stopping at Ward's Restaurant and ordering a pizza for themselves and for the kids and the dogs, the couple had decided to head over for the park and relax for a little while.  
 **##################################################################################**

On the screen of Lois's phone were words written in blue, **ON THE MONTH OF FEBRUARY, (2022).**

The scene then cut a group of people standing in line outside a theater at night time. Among the people were Jeremy, Linda and Kendal Lewis and their seven week old liver spotted dog, Copper.

The scene then cut the another set of blue words: **SOMETHING INCREDIBLE.**

Kendal, played by Brandon Cool, and Linda, Jeremy and Copper all walked up to the ticket booth, ready to pay their way in.

"Three tickets, please." Said Jeremy to the lady in the ticket booth.

"I'm sorry, sir, no pets allowed." Said the lady.

"I'm a firefighter and Copper here is my firehouse dog. He goes with me and my family wherever we go in case of emergancies." Jeremy explained.

"Well, if that's the case, go right in." Said the lady before handing Jeremy the three tickets.

"Thank you, ma'am." Said Jeremy before he, Linda, Kendal and Copper went inside the theater.

The scene the cut to more blue words: **IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN.**

Male announcer: "When Kendal's family decided to move to London, England..."

The scene changes to a firehouse, and inside the building, in the kitchen, Jeremy, Linda and Kendal, with Copper sitting in his lap, were all sitting at the dinner table, ready to eat supper.

"We're moving?!" Kendal gasped. "NO! I won't go!" He said, standing up from the table.

Male announcer: "there was just one thing they couldn't have."

At an animal shelter, Kendal and Copper were in the back yard, inside a cage, saying goodbye to each other.

"I'm so sorry, Copper." Said Kendal.

The scene then cuts to a plane flying in the sky, heading for the United Kingdom. The scene then changed to Linda, Jeremy, Kendal, Donna and Amanda exiting the cab at a spooky castle-like house.

Male announcer: "One has left the United Kingdom."

"He's the best dog in the whole wide world." Said Kendal, showing his aunt Cindy a picture of his dog, Copper.

"I'm sure he is, but as you know, this place doesn't allow pets." Said Cindy.

Male announcer: "And one...was left behind."

At the animal shelter, Copper hopped over the man and closed the cage door, locking him inside. The liver-spotted Dalmatian puppy then took off running.

Male announcer: "And..."

The scene then cuts to a grey metal square box, with a blue parachute, floating down from the sky.

Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive, the Miller puppies, exited the box and looked around.

"Where are we?" Dice asked.

"It's a dream come true. We're in the big apple." Said Max.

Male announcer: "America's four favorite puppies are back."

The scene then changed to Copper and the Miller puppies facing each other.

"There's four of you, and you just dropped from the sky?" Said Copper.

"This is Mickey, Max and Olive. I'm Dice."

"Name's Copper. And i'm a liver-spotted Dalmatian."

The scene then cut to Kendal, Izzy and Chase standing outside the London school.

"They wouldn't do this if Copper were here." Said Kendal.

"Who's Copper?" Izzy asked.

"My dog. He's a liver-spotted Dalmatian. And a firehouse dog." Said Kendal.

The scene then cut to Kendal standing at the open front door of 2nd Chance Dog Shelter, with Linda, Jeremy, Donna and Amanda and a man.

"My name is officer Smith. I work for the London city pound. I'm here to collect your dog." Said the man.

"They're gonna take away you're stupid do." Amanda mocked.

"You're arresting Copper?" Kendal asked.

Male announcer: "And are facing their greatest adventure ever."

The scene then changed to Kendal running through an alley, away from the 2nd Chance Dog Shelter. The scene then cut to him holding his now unzipped pale brown backpack, with Copper sitting inside it.

"Don't worry, boy. I won't let them take you away from me ever again." Said Kendal.

"Can we help?" Came a voice from behind.

Kendal turned to see Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive standing behind him.

"This is our problem. You guys don't have to get involved." Said Kendal.

"Some times helping others is the surest way to help yourself." Said Max.

"All in favor of helping Kendal and Copper say i." Said Mickey.

"I!" Said Dice, Mickey and Max in unison.

Olive barked, agreeing with her brothers.

"We can do this." Said Kendal.

Male announcer: "From the director that brought you The Texas 104 Dalmatians,...comes the sequel."

The scene then cut to the dog pound at night, where Kendal, Izzy, Chase, Cindy and the dogs are standing outside.

"Look!" Said Chase.

Izzy looked to the left and saw a black limo shinning it's bright light on Kendal and the puppies. "A limo?"

The limo then zoomed forward, causing Kendal and the puppies to scatter in different directions. The vehicle then cut Copper off, blocking his path. The driver door opened and the driver grabbed ahold of Copper, pulling him inside the car with them.

"Hey! Let him go!" Said Kendal before the limo sped off.

"You okay, Kendal?" Cindy asked.

"They took Copper!" Said Kendal.

The scene then cuts the the title of the movie, with the word Disney's being written in cursive blue. The trims around the number 104 were blue, the inside of the number was white, the spots on the number were brown, and the word DALMATIANS, and the number 2, were written in blue.

Male announcer: **"Disney's 104 DALMATIANS 2. Coming To Theaters May 5'th."**  
 **##################################################################################**

Lois then logged out of the internet and turned off her smart phone.

"I'll wait for the DVD." Said Clark.

"So what do you think happened?" Lois asked.

"What?" Clark asked.

"Stacy being released early? How do you think she got off on early probation?" Said Lois.

"Well, let's look at the mystery person who got her off, shall we?" Said Clark.

"Who?" Lois asked.

"The mystery person. You know, the new mayor she mentioned? She said the new mayor of Paris, Texas was the one who sprung her from the slammer." Said Clark.

"Well, yeah, that's true, but the question still remains: Who is the new mayor...and why would they bail Stacy out of prison?" Said Lois.

"Who knows? It could be anybody. But i think i have an answer for your second question. Wanna hear it?" Clark asked.

"Sure. Fire away." Said Lois.

"Okay...this whole 104 Dalmatians thing started because of Stacy, right?" Said Clark.

"Wrong. If you read Gigi's first book, and watch the movie, you would know that this all started because of Cruella." Said Lois.

"Well, yeah, she's partly to blame, but if you look at the fact that she blackmailed Stacy into helping her and Stacy didn't go to the police about the matter,...it all started because of her. She was the one who started the 104 Dalmatians fiasco...not Cruella." Said Clark. "But anyway, back to my answer. The way i see it, this unknown mystery person is out to do either 1 or 2 things. 1: To get even with Gigi and Rex. Or 2: To make a real life finale. You know, get in touch with Disney to make a movie off of this and add it as the fourth, final installment to the 104 Dalmatians movies."

"Clark, there hasn't even been a third movie made off of the incident that happened over in India last year. Why would anyone wanna make another 'real life installment' when there is no third movie?" Lois asked.

"Well, i read online somewhere that the third movie, 104 Dalmatians 3, is in the works this year and is schedualed to be released in (2025). So there you have it. Trilogy in the works equels real life finale." Said Clark.

"Why does it have to be a real life finale? Why can't it just be another real life installment?" Lois asked.

"Because there's already been a first movie, a sequel and a trilogy. All that's left is a real life finale." Said Clark.

"What makes you so sure that another installment to the Dalmatians franchise is the motive behind Stacy's release?" Lois asked.

Clark: "Well, let's look at Gigi's three books and everything that's happened these past four years. In (2020), Cruella De ViL came here to the United States and stole 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas..."

"And kidnapped Gigi's son." Lois added.

"And kidnapped Gigi's son, with Stacy's help. The same year that the incident happened, Gigi wrote a book about it and published it to the world. A year after the incident, Disney puts out a movie about it, titled 'The Texas 104 Dalmatians, which of course inspired the second 104 Dalmatians incident in (2022) that was masterminded by Stacy's mother, Helena HeLL. Gigi also wrote a second book about this incident as well. Then, the next year, the incident was repeated a third time and masterminded by Richard Scolex, Stacy's ex-fiance, who was also looking to cash in on the Dalmatians movie franchise. And as a result, Gigi has written a book about it and it's now on it's way to becoming a 6'th installment to the Dalmatians franchise." Clark explained.

"Who got Stacy released, Clark? That's what i wanna know." Said Lois.

"Well, look at the suspects. There's Cruella De ViL, the one who ropped Stacy into helping her with the first incident four years ago." Said Clark.

"You think it's Cruella? Uh, news flash, Clark, Cruella De ViL is dead." Said Lois.

"Exactly. Which rules her out as a suspect. So who do we have next? Linda Tremaine, the ex-mayor of London." Said Clark.

"Who is locked up in the London, England women's prison." Said Lois.

"There's always Helena HeLL, Stacy's mother. I mean, come on, she went off the deep end when her daughter went to prison and would do anything to get her out." Said Clark.

"There's just one problem with that." Said Lois.

"What?" Clark asked.

"She's locked up in a mental facility for the criminally insane." Said Lois.

"Well, there's always Richard Scolex." Said Clark.

"Who is also locked up behind bars." Said Lois.

"I got nothin." Said Clark.

Laughter was then heard and Lois and Clark looked at saw Jackson, Tommy and the dogs over at the wooden picnic table.

"What do you suppose they're laughing about?" Lois asked.

"Heaven only knows. Probably kids stuff." Clark added.

Meanwhile, over at the picnic table, Tommy, Jackson, and the puppies, were chatting amongst each other. Tommy was sitting on the right side of the table while Dice was standing on his hind legs, with his paws resting on the table. Molly, Mickey, Max and Olive were sitting on the grassy ground next to the table on Tommy's side, while Jackson was sitting on the other side of the table, with Moose and Clark's dogs standing by the table on the 6 year old's side.

"And then, after that, we rescued Wahar and his family and Dice's family from the village. And then we chased Richard Scolex through the jungle on Elephants." Said Tommy.

"Sounds like fun." Said Jackson.

"Oh, yeah, it was. But really fun part was when Dice and the rest of the 104 Dalmatians baked Richard Scolex into a blue tripple deck wedding cake." Said Tommy.

Jackson, Tommy, Dice, Mickey, Max and Moose all shared a laugh together.

"Oh, man, i wish i had been there. I would've loved to have seen that happen twice." Moose laughed.

"Well, if you liked that, you're gonna love this. After we baked Scolex into a cake, Athaliah, she..." Dice then trailed off.

"She what? What happened next?" Jackson asked.

Dice did not answer, for his was too busy stairing off into space.

"Dice? Dude, you look like you just saw a ghost." Said Moose.

"I did. Three of them." Said Dice.

Jackson, Moose and Clark's dogs turned to see two people and a Dalmatian entering inside the park. The first person was a woman with orange hair and blue eyes while the other person was a 13 year old boy with blue eyes and long light brown hair that went down to his neck. The Dalmatian was a 9 week old liver-spotted puppy with brown ears, wearing a green collar around it's neck.

Mickey: "Oh, my goodness. Is that..."

"It couldn't be." Said Max.

"But it is. It's Keegan, Copper and Candace! I gotta go say hi to them!" Said Dice with excitment before getting off the picnic table and rushing towards the Lewis family.

"Wait for us, Dice!" Said Tommy as he and Jackson got up from the table and went after the pup, with the other dogs following.

As they were walking through the park, 13 year old Keegan, Copper and Candace heard the sound of barking nearby.

"What on Earth?" Said Candace. She, Keegan and Copper looked in the direction where the noise was coming from and saw several dogs coming their way, with two boys chasing after them.

"INCOMING!" Candace shouted.

Before they could react, however, Dice jumped forward and tackled Keegan to the grassy floor on his back.

"Oh, no!" Said Lois and Clark before they got off the bench and rushed over to the scene to help.

"Hahahaha! Hey there, Dice. It's been a long time. Hahahahaha!" Keegan laughed as Dice licked him on the face. Despite now being a teenager, the kid still had his little boy voice.

Jaskson, Tommy and the other dogs all rushed onto the scene.

"Are you okay?" Jackson asked.

Keegan then stood up. "Yeah, i'm fine. I'm just overjoyed to see an old friend. Actually, make that five old friends. Hi, Molly. Hey, Mickey, Max and Olive."

Mickey, Max, Olive and Molly barked, greeting their Canada friend.

Lois and Clark rushed on the scene.

"You okay there, kid?" Clark asked.

"I guess so. Except my face is all covered with dog slobber." Said Keegan.

"Sorry about that. They just get so excited whenever they see kids." Said Lois.

"Don't i know it. I'm Candace Lewis. Nice to meet you. This is my nephew, Keegan and his dog, Copper."

"Hi." Said Keegan.

Barking was then heard and the humans looked down at the Dalmatians, who seemed to be greeting one another.

"Hey there, guys. Long time, no see." Said Copper to five of the other Dalmatians.

"Copper, my man. How's it going?" Dice asked.

"Pretty good, i guess. What's going on with you?" Copper asked.

"Nothing, much, we're just here at the park, chillin' with our friends, that's all." Said Mickey.

"Yeah, i can see that. Hello, miss Molly." Copper said.

"Hello, Copper, how are you?" Molly greeted.

"Pretty good." Said Copper.

Moose cleared his throat. "Uh, guys...aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?"

"Oh! Sorry, Dad. Copper, this is our Dad, Moose, and his friends, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster. Everyone, this is Copper, our friend from Canada." Max introduced.

"Hey, there. Nice to meet you." Said Copper.

"Nice to meet you too, Copper. Any friend of my kids' is a friend of our's." Said Moose.

"Look at them. It's like they're saying hello to each other." Said Lois as she and the other humans looked down at the Dalmatians.

"It's not like they can talk." Said Clark.

"Some times it really feels like they can." Said Jackson.

"Anyway, nice to meet you, i'm Lois Frankson. This is my husband, Clark. Those are our dogs, Moose, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster. Our son, Jackson."

"Hey." Jackson waved.

"That's Tommy." Said Lois.

"Hi." Said Tommy.

"And those other Dalmatians belong to my best friend, Gigi Miller." Said Lois.

"Gigi? Gigi's here?" Candace asked.

"Yeah...but how do you know her?" Lois asked.

"Oh, that? It's a long story." Said Candace.

"I'll bet it is. A story i've read to my son a whole bunch of times...Candace Davis." Said Clark.

"How did you know my original last name?" Candace asked.

"Simple, you're in Gigi's second book, 'The 104 Dalmatians Repeat. All three of you are. Inclueding herself, Rex, Jason and their Dalmatians. In fact, we just watched the movie trailer of the incident that happened two years ago." Said Clark.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Did you just say that your name was Lois?" Candace asked.

"That's right." Said Lois.

"As in...Lois Richards. THE Lois Richards? The same Lois Richards who traveled to Mexico and helped rescue 103 Dalmatian puppies from a Dinosaur infested island in (2017)?" Said Candace.

"That would be me. Although, i don't go by the name Richards anymore. My new last name is Frankson. You know, cause i married Clark." Said Lois.

"Yes, i understand that. I recently married Keegan's Dad, Jerry, last year and took on the name Lewis." Said Candace.

"I wish we could have been there." Said Clark.

"So do i. So what brings you to town?" Lois asked.

"Oh, nothing special. I just came cause i wanted to see the town, that's all. And Keegan and Copper wanted to come along with me, so i let them." Said Candace.

"So where is that terrific firefighting husband of your's?" Lois asked.

"Oh, you mean Jerry? He's back home in Ontario, Canada, running the fire station." Said Candace.

"Well, i can understand that. I mean, a business doesn't run itself, you know." Said Lois.

"Yeah, i know." Said Candace. "So what are you all doing here?"

"Oh, i'm here on a book tour with my family, just like Gigi is with her family." Said Lois.

"Speaking of Gigi and Rex...are they still in town?" Candace asked.

"Yes, of course they are." Said Lois.

"Then let's swing by their place and pay them a suprise visit, shall we?" Said Candace.

"I second that notion." Keegan added.

"Alright. Let's all hop in our vehicles and head over to Gigi's place. She is gonna flip when she sees you guys." Said Lois.

"I'll bet she is. Well, let's not keep her waiting any longer then. Shall we?" Said Candace.

"We shall." Said Lois before she and the whole gang exited the park, heading for their vehicles to leave.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **Welcome back, everyone! HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY (2018)!**


	11. 103104 11: Complaining To Dad

**103/104 11: Complaining To Dad.**

Meanwhile, at the Paris, Texas police station, Bo, Nora and Beethoven were inside his office, with former mayor, Henry Miller and his assistant/wife, Sherleen. Sure, the two might have been separated for four years, and living in separate houses, but that didn't stop them from working together as mayor and assistant. Bo was sitting at his desk reading a news paper article, with a picture of Stacy on the front cover grinning while holding a black-spotted stray Dalmatian puppy. At the bottom of the picture were the words written in black **'STACY HELL FREED**. **'**

"Stacy HeLL freed." Said Bo. "A picture of her holding a puppy, seriously?"

"It's the news. They have a reputation to uphold." Said Nora. "Well, better Gale Winters than the news press, right? I mean, if it had been them...i'm telling you, it would've been worse."

"Well, that's true. Just as long as the article's fair, right?" Said Bo.

"Well...yeah, but...it's just that...it's very difficult to soften Stacy's release. Especially after all of the horrible things she's done. I mean i don't know who's gonna be more upset by this. Rex or Gigi." Said Nora.

"I just don't get it." Said Henry.

"Me neither. I mean, how could the probation board release that woman after all the horrible things she's done?" Said Sherleen, with the front of her hair going past her shoulders and the back of it stopping at her upper-back.

"Yeah, it's a tough thing to deal with." Said Bo.

"You know, i pitty the poor probation officer who has to look after Stacy." Said Sherleen.

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me...Bo, who's gonna be Stacy's probation officer?" Henry asked.

"We contacted the probation office today after finding out about Stacy release. Elizabeth Webster is gonna be Stacy's probation officer for the next four months." Said Bo.

"Okay, so where does she live?" Henry asked.

"Here in Paris, Texas." Said Bo.

"(Sighs) Why did i have to ask?" Henry asked.

"Wait a minute. Does this mean what i think it means?" Sherleen asked.

"I'm afraid so." Said Bo.

"So Stacy's gonna be staying here in Paris, Texas for the next four months? You gotta be kidding me." Sherleen said.

"I wish i was." Said Bo.

"When are Stacy and Elizabeth suppose to meet with each other?" Henry asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Said Bo.

"Tomorrow afternoon? You're kidding me." Said Henry.

"Sadly, no." Said Bo.

"So, basically, what you're saying is that Stacy could already be in town...right?" Said Sherleen.

"That's about it." Said Bo.

"Oh, no. What are we gonna tell Gigi and Rex. No one's gonna be more upset about this than them." Said Sherleen.

"Maybe we don't have to tell them." Said Henry.

"What do you mean?" Sherleen asked.

"Look...Stacy is only gonna be in town for four months. That's all. After that, it's back to wherever it is she's living. And plus, the news article says that she's cured of her obsession with Rex, so she has no reason to go anywhere near him or Gigi." Said Henry.

"Henry, Paris, Texas is not that big of a town, they're bound to run into her at some point. And the news about Stacy's release is out there. So it's better that we tell them, then for them to find out from somebody else." Said Sherleen.

"I guess you're right. It'll be a whole lot worse if they find out from someone else." Said Henry. "We'll tell them when we head over to the house."

"Good. I'm glad we're both in agreement." Said Sherleen. "I just hope they're not too upset and don't fell threatened by this..."

"DAD, WHAT THE WORLD?!" Said Gigi as she barged into the comissioner's office.

"Hi, Gigi. How are you?" Nora asked.

"Not so hot." Said Gigi.

"What's wrong?" Sherleen asked.

"What on Earth were you thinking letting this new mayor let Stacy HeLL out into the street? I mean, geez, Dad, does this new mayor have it in for me and Rex or is he just as crazy as she is?" Gigi said.

"I'm sorry, what happened?" Bo asked.

"Rex's lunatic, dognapping ex showed up at my front door today." Said Gigi.

"Stacy's in town?" Henry asked.

"Yes, thanks to the new mayor of this town. Apparently, she says that you stepped down from the office as mayor and handed it over to someone else." Said Gigi.

"What was Stacy even doing at your place, anyway?" Nora asked.

"Well, you'll love this. She's Tommy's mother." Said Gigi.

"What?" Said Bo, Nora, and Sherleen.

"What? Really?" Henry asked.

"Yes. And Rex is Tommy's father. Apparently, Jason wasn't the only kid Stacy was hiding from Rex. She claims that while she was pregnant with Tommy she stayed over at Hawaii for nine whole months till he was born. Then she left him at the hospital and flew all the way back to Vegas to be with Rex and acted as if nothing ever happened." Said Gigi.

"Oh, my goodness, i...i can't believe she did that. Kept Rex's kid a secret from him?" Said Nora.

"I can. She did the same thing when she found out Rex was Jason's father." Said Gigi.

"But why now? I mean...why wait after all this time to tell Rex he has a son with her?" Nora asked.

"Isn't it obvious? She thinks she can use Tommy as a way to warm her way back into Rex's life. And thanks to the new mayor getting her released...she may get her wish." Said Gigi.

"Look, the probation board determined Stacy's release, not the new mayor. They asked for his opinion and he told them he didn't think Stacy was a threat." Said Henry.

"She helped Cruella steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas! Not to mention kidnap my son or how she tried to kill me!" Said Gigi.

"She was confused. Alright, the board thinks she can handle it now." Said Bo.

"Are you sure about that? Are you willing to bet my life on that?" Gigi asked.

"Stacy's on probation, she's not gonna hurt anybody." Said Nora.

"Yeah, well, we don't know that. And nobody asked us if it was okay for Stacy to go roaming the streets." Said Gigi.

"We? Who's we?" Henry asked.

"Rex, Lois, Clark and i thought that Stacy had escaped when she showed up." Said Gigi.

"Oh, you and Rex. Well, doesn't that sound nice and cozy." Said Henry.

"Wait a minute. Lois and Clark are in town?" Nora asked.

"Yes, they are, along with their dogs and their son, Jackson. Long story short, i met them at the center while i was having my book tour." Said Gigi.

"So what are you over here bugging us for...when you've got officer Bryson to handle it?" Henry asked.

"Is that what you want, Dad?" Gigi asked.

"It doesn't matter what i want, Gigi. You made your bed, you lie in it. Next time trouble comes knocking,...you've got Bryson to protect you. Not your Daddy." Said Henry.

"You're right. Thank God for Rex." Said Gigi.

"Your hero." Said Henry.

"Well, i need one...thanks to this new mayor. I need an armed gaurd to protect my family. I mean, how could you let this happen, Dad? Do you really hate me this much?" Gigi said.

"It's not about you." Said Henry.

"Isn't it? Dad, you know how much Stacy hates me, this is just pure spite!" Said Gigi. It was no secret that Henry didn't like Rex. Truth be told, he had never really cared for Rex, even when he was a little boy. And when he found out that Rex was the father of his grandson, it made him dislike him even more.

"Spite?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, spite! You're still mad at me for lying to you and Mom all those years about who Jason's father was, so you let this happen for revenge!" Said Gigi.

"So you're blamming me for this?" Henry asked.

"You stepped down from your job as mayor and handed it over to some wack job who got Stacy released from prison!" Said Gigi.

"Okay, fine. Blame me for what's happened. Blame me, Gigi. Is that gonna make everything better?" Said Henry.

"No, it wouldn't! Right now i don't want anything from you!" Said Gigi.

"THEN STOP BLAMMING ME FOR WHAT'S HAPPENED!" Said Henry.

"Then stop punishing me! Okay, this divorce thing between you and Mom, and then letting the new mayor turn Stacy loose on me?! My gosh, Dad, when is it gonna stop?! When are you gonna stop?!" Said Gigi.

"HEY!" Said Henry, grabbing Gigi by the arm.

"Let go of me." Said Gigi.

"Henry...let her go. Now!" Said Sherleen.

Henry release Gigi's arm and then turned away from her.

"Dad..." Said Gigi.

"We're done, you said what you had to say. Get out." Said Henry.

Having nothing more to say to her father, Gigi left out of the office and closed the door behind her. She stood at the door for a minute and then walked off, heading for the exit of the building.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	12. 103104 12: Discussing The Past

**103/104 12: Discussing The Past.**

Back at the Miller residence, Rex sat in the 70's kitchen at the table, thinking about everything Stacy had told him about Tommy being his son. Gigi then came into the kitchen and saw her police officer friend sitting at the table.

Rex quickly stood up from the table. "Hi."

"Hi." Said Gigi.

"You ran out before i could explain everything. I wasn't sure if you were ever coming back, with your station wagon being gone. I thought you had ran away." Rex said.

"I didn't run away, i just didn't wanna be around you at that time." Said Gigi.

"So...when are we gonna...talk about it?" Rex asked.

"About the fact that you spent 10 whole years with Stacy...probably had a kid with her...and how that kid could be Tommy? How about now?" Said Gigi.

"Yeah, uh...now's probably a good time." Said Rex.

"So why'd you lie to me? Did you think that i was never gonna find out? Stacy was just here a few hours ago, crowing about the fact that you are the father of her child. I asked you point blank if you had any kids with her, and you denied it." Said Gigi.

"I didn't know that i had had a kid with her." Said Rex.

"You didn't kno..." Gigi stuttered. "You should've asked her, Rex. You should've been willing to look into the fact that you might have a child by her. At least then, i could've been prepared. I would've been ready to hear it. Do you know how much worse it was hearing the truth the way i did, being humiliated by Stacy?"

"I didn't think that Stacy and i had a kid together. That thought never entered my mind." Said Rex.

"You should've just looked into it when i asked you, Rex. But no, you had to wait until Stacy showed back up into our lives to tell you herself." Said Gigi.

"So you're mad at Stacy for coming to me and telling me that i have another kid?" Rex asked.

"This isn't about Stacy, it's about Tommy." Said Gigi.

"Yeah. You're right. It's about Tommy." Said Rex. "Yeah, i made the choice not to look into the fact that i might have a kid by Stacy and not even know it. But i didn't look into it because...i didn't wanna find out. I didn't wanna tell you, Gigi. I didn't wanna say it loud because...what i did...(Sighs) Having a kid with Stacy, it makes me so mad. And the person i'm mad at is not just her...it's you too."

"You're mad...at me?" Gigi asked.

"I was shoveled a load of lies by Stacy for 10 whole years because the real girl i met online didn't speak up." Said Rex.

"I couldn't speak up, Rex! Stacy had blocked me out of my online account after stealing my username!" Said Gigi.

"But you could've told me the truth when i came back into town!" Said Rex.

"You were engaged to be married,Rex! I didn't wanna be the one to take that away from you! And besides, i didn't even know what kind of a person Stacy was until that night Jason, Cruella and i had to rush Molly to the hospital!" Said Gigi.

"Yeah, but you could've told me everything after you found out who Stacy really was!" Said Rex.

"I was freaking out!" Said Gigi.

"You don't think that i was? I've never had a friend like you before, Gigi. Not a real one, and that's what i thought we were. Friends." Said Rex.

"Stacy was blackmailing me." Said Gigi.

"Yeah. I get it. But you should have come to me. You should have trusted me. We could've gotton through this together as friends. But instead, you were breaking my heart, day after day. You had me thinking that Stacy was this saint who was saving our son's dog and her unborn puppies. And before all of that happened, you let me believe for 10 whole years that she was the girl i had met online and the girl who had saved my life at camp Kikiwaka when i was 10. What was i suppose to do? You pratically pushed me in her arms." Said Rex.

"I thought you understood that i did what i did for Jason and Molly...and the puppies." Said Gigi.

"Yeah. I get that. But after Stacy gave you her ultimatum...why didn't you talk to...a shrink or...a priest or something? Instead, you had me going on thinking the worst. Breaking my heart...over and over again. When i confronted Stacy at the EL Rancho Motel about everything that she did...you know what she said? She said that...we must have not been all that solid as friends...if we broke up as easily as we did." Said Rex.

"Is that what you believe? Do you believe what Stacy said? That there wasn't enough to hold us together as friends?" Gigi asked.

"I don't want to." Said Rex before walking over to Gigi. "But every time a think about...how far you went to...push me away and keep me away...it's like a knife in my heart. And i don't know where to put all that."

"Look...it's no secret that i'm in love with you. I love you...i always have. Ever since that year we met in kindergarten. I love you with all my heart...and soul. (Crying) I've made such a mess of things. I don't blame you...for having a kid with Stacy. I hate it...but i don't blame you...or Tommy. I blame me. (Sobbing) I just hope that...i haven't lost you because of it." Said Gigi.

"I'm here now." Said Rex.

"Yeah...physically. But if you can't...forgive me...we're just going through the motions." Said Gigi before proceeding to leave out of the kitchen.

"Gigi...wait." Said Rex.

Gigi stopped at the entrance of the kitchen and turned to face Rex. "What?"

"I love you, i want all this bad stuff to go away. I want our son back." Said Rex.

"So do i. And we can do it, Bryson. We can forgive each other and start over...as friends." Said Gigi.

"I want that. I want that more than anything." Said Rex. "But we're already friends. I wanna be more than that."

"What do you mean?" Gigi asked.

"Come here, Gigi." Said Rex.

Gigi walked over to where Rex was. "What?"

"We cannot let anyone or anything come between us again." Said Rex.

"Even this kid you have with Stacy?" Gigi asked.

"We don't even know that there is a kid, and if there is, we don't know that it's Tommy or if he is mine." Said Rex.

"Rex, you saw that paper from the hospital." Said Gigi.

"Ugh! You're going there again." Said a frustrated Rex. "Stacy...has all the power...and there's nothing we can do to fight her."

"(Sighs) Okay, okay." Said Gigi.

"Stacy and i were only together for 10 whole years. What are the odds that she had kid?" Said Rex.

"About the same as when i had a kid after my last year with you here in town. Look, if Stacy...is telling the truth...and she is in fact Tommy's mother, and if you really are his father...then she's never gonna be out of our lives." Said Gigi.

"Well, i'm sure not gonna just sit around and take Stacy word for it. I'm gonna find out the truth for myself." Said Rex.

"How?" Gigi asked.

"I'm a police officer now, remember?" Rex reminded.

"Oh, yeah. But what about Tommy? I mean...don't you think he has a right to know who his parents are?" Gigi said.

"No. I am not discussing any of this with Tommy until i am certain i have all of the facts." Said Rex.

"Understandable. So, uh...what did you wanna tell me earlier?" Said Gigi.

"What?" Rex asked.

"When i suggested that we forgive each other and start over as friends, you said you wanted us to be more than that. What did you mean?" Gigi said.

"Oh, that. Yeah. Well, since you brought it back up..." Rex began. The 34 year old police officer got down on one knee. "Gigi...i've never met any girl like you before. You're beautiful...smart...funny...caring...and fun to be around. I guess what i'm trying to say is...Gigi...will you..."

"We're home!" Came the voice of Lois.

"We're in the kitchen, Lois!" Said Gigi before turnning back to Rex. "Now, what did you wanna ask me?"

"...Nothing. Never mind." Said Rex before standing up.

"You'll never guess who we ran into at the park." Said Lois as she, Clark, Jackson, Tommy and the dogs all entered into the kitchen.

"I hope it wasn't Stacy. She knows we don't want her anywhere near us." Said Gigi.

"No, Gigi, it's not Stacy." Said Lois.

"Well, who was it? Who was is?" Rex asked.

"Let me give you a hint. It's someone you met in London, England in (2022)." Said a female voice.

"OH, MY GOSH! It's Candace!" Gigi gasped in excitment.

Candace then entered into the kitchen, with Keegan and Copper at her side.

"Candace!" Said Gigi before embracing her Canadian friend with a hug.

"Hi!" Said Candace, returning the hug. "You guessed right on the first try, oh, my gosh, you're so smart."

Gigi and Candace then released each other from the hug and the 33 year old blond noticed a familier boy and a nine week old liver-spotted Dalmatian puppy at Candace's side. "Oh, and Keegan and Copper. Oh, you guys, i'm so happy to see you."

"It's nice to see you too, miss Miller." Said Keegan.

"Oh, please. Just call me Gigi." Said Gigi.

"Thanks. We'll remember that next time. Won't we, Copper?" Said Keegan.

Copper barked, agreeing with his best friend.

"Oh, look at you. You've gotton so big. How old are you now?" Gigi said.

"I turned 13 last July." Said Keegan.

"13? Oh, my goodness! It seems like only yesterday when i first saw you. You were 11 years old at the time." Said Gigi before looking at Candace. "My, they grow up so fast."

"I know, right? Where do the years go?" Said Candace.

Rex then cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Oh, hi there, Rex. I didn't know you were standing there." Said Candace.

"Yeah, apparently." Said Rex.

"Rex!" Keegan said in excitment

"Keegan! My man! What's up?" Rex asked.

Keegan walked over to Rex and the two did a fist bump.

"Nothing, much. What's going on with you?" Keegan said.

"Nothing much." Said Rex.

"Really, cause...i can't tell from that outfit you have on." Said Keegan.

"Oh, my goodness! Is that a police uniform?" Candace asked.

"It most certainly is. I joined the force last year after...Well, you know." Said Rex. He didn't wanna voice the reason why he had joined the police force on the count of his son's abduction last year. The only reason Rex had even became a cop in the first place was to find Jason and bring him back home to him and Gigi. But he had no such luck.

"Rex...can you and everyone else leave out of the kitchen so that Lois, Candace and i can...talk?" Gigi asked.

"Sure. No problem. Let's go, everyone. Time to give these girls some privacey." Said Rex. The 34 year old police officer, and the rest of the people, minus Lois and Clark, and the dogs, all exited the kitchen.

"That's cool with me. I gotta call my brother, Max, in Canada, anyway." Said Clark before proceeding to leave out of the kitchen.

"And i've gotta call my two relatives and Lucas and Brnadon and see how they're doing." Said Lois, refering to the relatives that adopted the two orphans after the 103 Dalmatians incident in Mexico. The 27 year old then walked out of the kitchen.

"What's your brother doing in Canada?" Gigi asked.

"College. He's attending the University Of Toronto and staying on the campus." Said Clark.

"Oh. Enough said." Said Gigi.

Clark then left out of the room, leaving Lois, Gigi and Candace alone.

"So...what's it like being married to Jerry?" Gigi asked.

"Well, i'm not gonna lie, it has it's ups and downs every once in a while. But that's with any relationship. Other than that, it's good. It's all good. I've had the best first year old being Jerry's wife and Keegan's new Mom. Who would have thunk? I mean when Jerry and i started going out, he was not my type at all. I mean, he was loud and opinionated, abnoxious. Just like my Dad. I think i like him. I think i like him." Said Candace.

"Well, you know what they say. Women tend to be attracted to guys like their fathers." Said Gigi.

"Oh. Now i'm depressed." Said Candace.

"You should be. That makes two of us." Said Gigi before going over to a drawer, opening it, and getting out a spoon, then closing it back up.

"So how are things with you and Rex?" Candace asked.

"Much better than today." Said Gigi as she went over to the refrigerator, where she opened the freezer and got out a strawberry ice-cream carton, and then closed the door. "Stacy HeLL came by here today."

"Stacy? The monster?" Candace asked.

"Mm-hm." Said Gigi as she walked over to the kitchen table with the spoon and the ice-cream carton.

"I thought she was in prison." Said Candace.

"Oh, she was. She got out early after after her 49 year sentence was commuted to 3." Said Gigi before sitting down at the table.

"What? I mean, what if she repeats the 104 Dalmatians incident? Or worse, what if she goes after you and Rex again?" Said Candace as she walked over to the table.

"Yeah, well, that won't happen. Stacy's on four months of probation, Candace." Said Gigi.

"What?" Candace asked.

"Mm-hm. And her probation officer lives here in Paris, Texas." Said Gigi.

"The good book says you reap what you sow." Said Candace.

"Candace, i don't understand it, okay? One minute, we thought Stacy was in prison, and the next, she was out on probation." Said Gigi.

"I'm sure the board did everything they could." Said Candace.

"Well, i'm not so sure." Said Gigi.

"What do you mean by that?" Candace asked as she sat down at the table with Gigi.

"Look, they didn't get in contact with us about Stacy's probation hearing, okay? That's what's bothering me." Said Gigi.

"You're not thinking the hearing was rigged, are you?" Candace asked.

"Candace, it might not be who was at the hearing, but maybe who wasn't there. Not to mention that fact that Stacy just shows up in town, out of the blue, and drops the bomb that Tommy is her son and Rex is his father." Said Gigi.

"What?" Candace gasped. "Rex...is Tommy's father?"

"Yes, and Stacy is his mother. At least, that's what she says. According to her, she went on a supposed business trip in (2013) and stayed there for over nine months until she gave birth to Tommy in (2014). Then, when Tommy was born, she hopped on the first plane back to Vegas to rejoin Rex, leaving her new born son behind at the hospital." Said Gigi.

"And you think she's telling the truth?" Candace asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure at this point. Look, i don't have any answers right now, okay? I don't know." Said Gigi.

"You know your friend, Rex." Said Candace.

"I think so." Said Gigi.

"You do." Said Candace. "Rex needs to know, at a time like this, that you support him 100%."

"Candace, even if i'm not sure that Tommy is his?" Gigi asked.

"What did he say?" Candace asked.

"He said that he didn't know that he had a kid by Stacy until today." Said Gigi.

"Then you believe him...and support him in whatever he decides to do." Said Candace.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	13. 103104 13: Meeting With The Probation O

**103/104 13: Meeting With The Probation Officer.**

 **April 5'th, (2024)**

The next day, at the probation building, Elizabeth sat at her desk in her office, reading the Stacy HeLL probation file. Soon enough, a certain blond haired woman, with blue eyes, appeared at the doorway.

Elizabeth slowly looked up and gasped when she saw Stacy, but tried to keep calm. "Miss HeLL."

"Yes." Said Stacy happily before entering inside the office.

"You're four minutes late. That's a good start." Said Elizabeth, looking at her watch.

"Well, maybe your watch is fast." Said a happy Stacy.

"I'm your probation officer, i'm Elizabeth Webster."

"Yes, of course you are." Said the happy Stacy before sitting down in a chair on the other side of the desk in front of Elizabeth. "And we're going to be such good friends."

"Friends?" Said Elizabeth.

"You are going to help me be a useful member to society, aren't you? Find me a little niche somewhere? Could manage something with children and puppies?" Happy Stacy asked.

"I see you as a coal miner. Or perhaps something in the sewer." Elizabeth replied, not wanting Stacy anywhere near a child or a dog due to her past with Jason and the 104 Dalmatians incident in (2020).

"Oh, i see." Stacy frowned before gasping as she saw a framed picture of two adult Dalmatians sitting on Elizabeth's deask. "Oh! You have Dalmatians?!" Said the 33 year old blond as she picked up the framed picture.

"Yes, and i don't want you looking at them." Said Elizabeth as she snatched the picture away from Stacy, preventing her from seeing the picture of Pongo and Perdy. "I'm sorry, i..."

Stacy then noticed another picture sitting on Elizabeth's desk. It was a picture of a man with two dogs and a cat.

"Listen, can we just be...sensible about this?" Elizabeth asked the HeLL woman.

"Yes. Let's." Happy Stacy agreed. "Well...must dash. Bye." Said the 33 year old as she got up from her seat and left out of the room.

Elizabeth looked suprised at first, but she let Stacy go as long as she didn't get into any trouble.

While she was leaving, Stacy walked past a police officer, wearing black sunglasses and a black long sleeve police uniform, with a black hat. Once Stacy had walked by him and was out of sight, he took off his sunglasses, revealing himself to be Rex. The 34 year old police officer walked up to the officer and stood at the doorway, where he saw a beautiful brown haired lady sitting at her desk.

"Excuse me." Said Rex, getting the lady's attention.

"Yes, officer?" Elizabeth asked.

"Is your name Elizabeth Webster?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, why?" Asked the brown haired lady known as Elizabeth.

"Are you Stacy HeLL's probation officer?" Rex asked.

"Why, as a matter of fact, i am. How did you know?" Elizabeth asked.

"I got in touch with comissioner Bo Coleman and he told me what your name was and that you were Stacy's probation officer." Said Rex.

"Yes, and he was right. But i still don't understand why you're here." Said Elizabeth.

"Oh, i'm sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm officer Rex Bryson. Stacy HeLL's ex-fiance." Said Rex.

"Oh, yes, of course. Come right in. The comissioner said you might stop by." Said Elizabeth.

Rex entered inside the office and sat down in a chair on the other side of the desk in front of Elizabeth.

"What can i do for you, office Bryson?" Elizabeth asked.

"I need to talk to you...about Stacy HeLL." Said Rex.

"What about her?" Elizabeth asked.

"Stacy's started her first day of probation with you today." Said Rex.

"Yes, she has. Why?" Said Elizabeth.

"Her behavior lately has been strange to say the least and i wanted to ask you some questions." Said Rex.

"I'm glad you're here, officer Bryson. I need to talk to you about Stacy." Said Elizabeth.

"Yeah, so do i." Said Rex. "Some of the things that...Stacy's been saying lately...they're making me believe she was released from prison too soon. In fact, i know she was released too soon."

"The new mayor of Paris is the one who bouched for her, correct?" Said Elizabeth.

"The probation board was releasing her anyway, but that's her story, yeah. I guess the new mayor thought...The new mayor had probably hoped she was doing better, but...clearly she isn't. Maybe you noticed that during your first meeting with her. Maybe that's what you wanted to tell me." Said Rex.

"I had an appointment with Stacy just a minute ago...and i do have some concerns. But first i wanna hear your side of the story." Said Elizabeth.

"What?" Rex asked.

"You mentioned that Stacy had been saying some crazy stuff. What kind of crazy stuff?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, yesterday...when Gigi and i and her dogs, and some of our friends, had returned to her old house from her book tour...Stacy showed up on her front door step, claiming that Tommy, the boy who lives with us, is my son and that she is his mother. She claims that while she was away on a business trip in Hawaii in (2013), she stayed there for nine whole months until Tommy was born in (2014). After he was born, she left him at the hospital, got on the first plane back to Vegas and met up with me, like nothing happened." Said Rex.

"What? Stacy came to see you and Gigi?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah. We thought she had escaped from prison when she showed up." Said Rex.

"But that's impossible. She's not suppose to have any contact with you or Gigi while she's on probation. She's also not allowed to be around children or animals. I know. It says so in her file." Said Elizabeth.

"Oh, i see." Said Rex. He then noticed the framed picture of the two adult Dalmatians resting on Elizabeth's desk. "Nice dogs."

"Thanks. Actually, they're not mine. They're my aunt's and uncle's. I'm just looking after them while they're out on vacation from the United Kingdom." Said Elizabeth.

"Did Stacy see this picture? You know she helped a mad woman steal the state of Texas's Dalmatian population four years ago." Said Rex.

"No. Officer, i don't think there's any danger of that happening again." Said Elizabeth.

"What did she say exactly when she saw the picture?" Rex asked.

Elizabeth didn't answer.

Rex: "There's no point, miss Webster. Stacy's already threatened a friend of mine in the past. Alright, she told her to stay away from me. If she has said anything like that to you..."

"She didn't." Elizabeth assured.

"So you don't believe in anyway it's possible Stacy would harm someone?" Rex asked.

"I don't believe she'll harm anyone physically. No." Said Elizabeth.

"You said Stacy wouldn't hurt anyone physically. We both know there are other ways to hurt people. When i think about what she said to me and Gigi about Tommy being my son and being his mother. She's obviously still delusional, i mean...she believes that after everything that's happened and after all this time...that there's still a chance for us." Said Rex. "If she said anything to you about hurting Gigi or anyone else, i need to know about it."

Elizabeth didn't say anything.

"I hope this doesn't seem like i'm taking this to personally." Said Rex.

"No, Not at all." Said Elizabeth.

"Maybe i am. Maybe i am, but it just seems like in the last few years...i've lost everything. You know, and as hard as i try to forget...those feelings don't just go away." Said Rex.

"I'm not sure why you're telling me this, officer." Said Elizabeth.

"I'm trying to make you understand that after everything that has happened from (2009) to (2020), 22 and 23, i will not let myself get manipulated or hurt again. I will not let the ones i care about get hurt again, so if you've got something to tell me about Stacy, you need to start talking now. Because at this point, i have nothing to lose." Said Rex.

"I'm sorry i can't say what you need to hear, officer. But i do have an idea." Said Elizabeth.

"What?" Rex asked.

"You're a police officer, and a P.I. If you have a bad feeling about Stacy...maybe you should follow your instincts." Said Elizabeth.

"Find out for myself? That's the best you can do, miss Webster?" Rex asked.

"I can tell you that Stacy has improved to a point where she won't kidnap a child or steal a dog. I can tell you that i believe she won't try to physically harm herself or anyone else. And i can tell you i am gonna do all that i can to help her make progress." Said Elizabeth.

"That's good for you, miss Webster, but it doesn't help me much." Said Rex.

"Just because i can't give you the answers doesn't mean you should stop trying. Someday you'll find out what you need to know." Said Elizabeth.

"Yeah." Said Rex. The 34 year old officer got up from the chair and left out of the office, leaving Elizabeth alone.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	14. 103104 14: DNA Test

**103/104 14: DNA Test.**

 **Paris Regional Medical Center.**

Later that day, in the afternoon, at the Paris, Texas hospital, Gigi, Rex, Lois, Clark and Candace were all inside the building, talking to a female doctor. The adults had left Jackson, Keegan, Tommy and the dogs in the care of Sherleen while they went to the hospital to get to the bottom of this Stacy/Rex/Tommy mystery. Rex was holding a ziplock bag, with a plastick spoon sealed inside. This was a spoon that Tommy had eaten with this morning. It had his DNA all on it. All Rex would have to do was hand it over to the doctor, give a little of his own DNA, and the results would determin if weather or not he was Tommy's father.

"Excuse me." Said Gigi.

"Yes?" The doctor asked.

"Did you take care of Rex's ex-fiance, Stacy HeLL, four years ago after her accident?" Gigi asked.

"We took care of a girl named Stacy, yes. Why?" Asked the female doctor.

"Did you do a DNA test for her when she got into town yesterday?" Gigi asked.

"I'm sorry, that's confidential information." Said the doctor.

"It's oaky, doc, you can tell them." Said Stacy as she walked up to the gang. "Better yet, i'd like to have another DNA test taken, just to be sure, you know?"

"Oh, yeah, certainly. That can be arranged through the lab." Said the doctor.

"Yeah, and if it's okay, i'd like to sit with her and keep her company." Said Candace.

"Well, actually, i would rather Rex be there. I mean, this involved you too." Said Stacy.

"Fine. Well...whoever's coming, please come thig way." Said the doctor before walking off.

Stacy then followed the doctor.

Rex proceeded to follow Stacy, but stopped in his tracks.

"Go ahead. Make sure she doesn't try to pull a fast one." Said Gigi.

Rex went after Stacy and the two of them followed the doctor inside a room.

"So...how are you doing?" Candace asked.

"Better than i was last night. Thanks for letting me spill my guts to you." Said Gigi.

"No problem. Glad i was there." Said Candace.

"Sooo...you and Rex." Said Lois.

"We had it out. And...we're stronger now than we ever were." Said Gigi.

"That's great. That's really great." Said Clark.

 **Later...**

After getting the DNA test done, Rex and Stacy came out of the room and Rex went over to Gigi, Lois, Clark and Candace.

"Well?" Gigi asked.

"What happened?" Candace asked.

"How'd it go?" Lois added.

"Did she try to pull the old okey doke?" Clark asked.

"I watched her and the doctor like a hawk every step of the way, there's no way this DNA test was tampered with." Said Rex.

"Good. Then we can expose Stacy for the liar she is and dropkick her out of our lives for good." Said Gigi.

The female doctor then came out of the room and walked up to the gang. "I have the results of your DNA test. Would you like to come with me?"

"No, no, no, it's okay. You can tell me and Rex right here in front of our friends." Stacy insisted.

"Very well. The test is positive, you're deffinitly Tommy's biological parents." Said the doctor to Rex and Stacy.

"YES, i knew it!" Said Stacy with excitment. "Did you hear that, Rex? You're Tommy's father!" The blond cheered.

Rex, however, did not look so thrilled about the news. Not that he wasn't happy to find out that he was Tommy's father, that wasn't it at all. It was the total opposite. This news meant the world to him, like any other guy would feel when they just learned that they were a father. This meant that his older son, Jason, had a half brother. He was thrilled to know that he was Tommy's Dad. He just wished he had found out through better circumstances rather than this way.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	15. 103104 15: The Arcade

**103/104 15: The Arcade.**

Elsewhere in Paris, Texas, at a place known as the PARIS ARCADE, with a rotating sign on top of a long pole, three boys stood in front of a video game machine, playing a game titled '101 DALMATIANS: ESCAPE FROM DE VIL MANOR.' This game was designed over in London, England by Roger Dearly. He had gotton the idea to make such a game after the 101 Dalmatians incident in (1996). The game was released in (1997), the year before the movie was. Roger had also designed the video games of the 102 and 103 Dalmatians incidents as well, but they were only released in the United Kingdom. The three movie adaptions Disney had put out had aired world wide in theaters, but the VHS, DVD and BLUE RAY versions were released only in the United Kingdom. But after The Texas 104 Dalmatians incident, all three games and movies were released in stores worldwide in (2021).

The first boy, who was playing the game while the other two watched, was 10 years old, he had brown hair and brown eyes.

The second boy was 7 years old, he had long light brown hair and brown eyes.

The last boy was also 7, with long wavy blond hair and brown eyes.

The two 7 year olds cheered their 10 year old friend on as he played the game. He was on the last level of the game: The mineshaft. This was the level where Cruella was persuing the two puppies, Patches and Wizzer, who had escaped from De ViL Manor to get help to rescue the other 97 Dalmatian puppies.

Not too far away, Tommy, Jackson, Keegan, Sherleen and the dogs watched the trio of friends as they played the game.

Back with the game, the minecart turned to the right, avoiding hitting a stack of crates, follow by passing two hooks that were dangling from the ceiling. The cart leaned to the left, avoiding a bunch of rocks.

While watching the kids play the game, Dice, Mickey, Max, Olive and Copper leaned to the right.

The cart then leaned to the right, avoiding a broken side of the tracks.

The puppies then leaned to the left.

Patches and Wizzer then turned around and pushed both TNT bearls off the back of the moving cart.

One of the bearls, with a lit fuse, began to bounce up and down as it made it's way down the mine shaft.

All of the dogs moved their heads up and down as they watched the bearl bounce on the screen.

"Get ready, get ready!" Said blond haired 7 year old with excitment.

"Here she comes!" the brown haired 7 year old added.

An echoing cackle could be heard coming from down the mine shaft as the TNT bearl landed by a stack of other crates, with a few red dinomites laying beside them.

A cartoon version of Cruella De ViL then came speeding down the mineshaft in her black and white car, cackling.

The sight of Cruella De ViL made Mickey's ears stand up, and he and the other four Dalmatian pups started barking and running around the arcade in panic.

"AAAAAAHH!" Screamed the animated Cruella as she saw a TNT bearl coming in her direction. The bearl then exploded when it collided with her, engulfing her into the smoke, and the license plate **DE VIL** fell down.

"Cool!" Said the blond haired 7 year old.

"Excellent job, Cameron!" Said the brown haired 7 year old.

"Thanks, Aiden." Said the 10 year old known as Cameron.

"Congratulations." Said the 7 year old blond.

"I did it. I did it. I finally defeated Cruella!" Said Cameron.

"Excellent job, Cameron." Said the blond haired boy.

"Oh, yeah! I'm the champ, baby! Me! Cameron Duff is the champ!" Said Cameron.

Clapping was then heard and Cameron, Aiden and the blond haired boy turned to see Tommy, Jackson, Keegan and Sherleen clapping as he and Dice walked up to them. "That was cool, Cameron. Good job."

"Who are you?" Cameron asked.

"Oh, sorry, how rude of me. Let me introduce myself. I'm Tommy. This is my good buddy Dice."

Dice barked.

"Nice to meet you, i'm Cameron Duff. These are my friends, Aiden Book and Danny Eastern."

"Hi, i'm Keegan. This is my good friend, Copper."

Copper barked.

"I'm Jackson. And these are my friends, Moose, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster."

"Hi, i'm Sherleen. And these three little adorable bundles of joy here are Moose and Molly's puppies, Mickey, Max and Olive. Dice is the first born."

"Wow. Naming them after the Dalmatians from the movie, huh? Smart thinking, you guys." Said Cameron.

"Actually, these are the real Dalmatians. Not the ones from the movie, i mean, but they are the ones from the first 104 Dalmatians incident that happened here in Texas four years ago. And Copper is one of the 104 from the second incident from two years ago." Said Sherleen.

"No way!" Said Cameron.

"Really?" Aiden added.

"Seriously?" Danny asked.

"Seriously." Said Sherleen.

"This is awsome! I can't believe we're actually getting to meet some of the actual Dalmatians from the first 104 Dalmatians incident!" Said Cameron.

"I know! It's almost as cool at getting to see the real Pongo and Perdy!" Aiden added.

"Pongo and Perdy? You mean 'THE' Pongo and Perdy? The Pongo and Perdy who had 15 puppies that were stolen by Cruella De ViL in London, England in (1996)? That Pongo and Perdy?" Keegan asked.

"The very same." Said Danny.

"No way! They're here in town?" Jackson asked.

"Last time i checked, yeah." Said Cameron.

"I haven't seen them since they helped rescue my grandson, Jason, and those 104 Dalmatians four years ago. But what are they doing here in America. I mean, i thought their home was in the United Kingdom." Said Sherleen.

"It is. They're just staying here in town with their owner's niece, miss Elizabeth Webster, until they return from Jamaica." Said Cameron.

"Elizabeth is related to Roger and Anita Dearly?" Sherleen asked.

"Actually, she's only related to Mr. Roger, since she's his neice and all." Said Cameron.

"Wow. Imagine that. Elizabeth Webster...related to Roger Dearly." Said Sherleen. Just then, her cellphone rang. "Oh, one sec. I gotta take this." She reached inside of her purse and got out her cell and answered it. "Hello?...Oh, hi, Gigi. How did everything go at the hospital?...What? Really? I see. Okay. We'll be home soon, we're at the arcade. See you there." She said before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, i just...i just got a call from Gigi. She said that she and Rex are heading back to her place. I told her we'd meet them there. Jackson, you're parents will be coming here to pick you and the dogs up. The same goes for your aunt Candace, Keegan." Said Sherleen.

"Oh. Uh...okay." Said Tommy.

"Oh, yeah, speaking of miss Webster, that reminds me. She's having a sleepover at her house tonight and has invited all of us. You guys are welcome to come, if you want." Said Cameron.

"Great." Said Jackson.

"Sounds fun." Keegan added.

While the gang was chatting amongst each other, Tommy turned away from the group and turned his attention towards the glass door, where he see particles of snow falling from the sky.

"Hey. Hey, guys, do see the..." Tommy turned to face the others, only to see that they were all now gone. And it wasn't just them either. The dogs were gone too...and so was everybody else in the arcade. The building was completely deserted. The only person that was present was Tommy.

The building then went dark and the whole inside of it was now covered with large thorney vines. The floor was covered with the vines, the walls were covered with them, the ceiling was covered with them...even the game machines were covered with thorny vines. They looked just like the vines from the (2014) movie, MALEFICENT. Tommy then flinched as he turned to see the glass door fly open. The 10 year old blond walked out of the building and saw that it was now night time and that the whole town of Paris, Texas was covered with large thorny vines, as was the outside of the arcade. Not only that, but the sky had also changed as well. Instead of it being bright blue, like it was earlier, the sky was now covered with an ominous green mist of smoke. The boy shockingly and frightningly looked at the green mist-covered sky as it thundered and saw a huge shadowy Dragon-shaped figure lurking within the mist above. The Dragon-shapped figure turned it's attention towards Tommy, who just staired at the shadow creature in shock and horror.

"Tommy." Came a voice.

Tommy then turned back to see Keegan, Copper and Dice standing outside the arcade.

"You okay?" Keegan asked.

Tommy turned his attention back to the sky and saw that it was bright blue again and that all the thorny vines all over town had vanished. It was day time again. "Yeah. I just...I needed some air."

"Come on." Said Keegan as he and the two Dalmatians walked over to where Tommy was. "You're invited to the sleepover." He said as he rapped his arm around Tommy and lead the boy back inside the arcade.

Dice and Copper, meanwhile, looked up at the bright blue sky and just growled at it.

"You sensed it too, didn't you?" Copper asked.

"Yeah. I did. Something's going on with Tommy." Said Dice.

"What kind of something?" Copper asked.

"I don't know, i can't make out what it is. But i'm sensing an evil presence." Said Dice.

"You don't think it's Cruella, do you?" Copper asked.

"No, this is a different kind of evil. Much more stronger than Cruella's. It's like nothing i've ever felt before. It's like it's not of this world...or this universe." Dice added.

"Dice, Copper, come back inside, please!" Shouted Keegan, who was holding the glass door open.

Dice and Copper did as they were told and ran back inside the arcade to rejoin their friends. Little did they know that something more evil...more eviler than Cruella, Stacy, Linda, Helena, Athaliah, Richard and the Dark 13 put together...was headed their way.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	16. 103104 16: Learning About Slumber Parti

**103/104 16: Learning About Slumber Parties.**

Later, at the Millers' 70's home, Molly and the puppies were in their room. Molly was lying on the rug while the puppies sat in front of her.

"I've never been to a slumber party, Mom. What do we do?" Dice asked.

"Well, all the kids come over to someone's house, and they all dress up in their pajamas, and stay up really late and eat candy apples." Molly explained. She new this because she had been to quite a few slumber party's of her own with Jason when she was a puppy.

"Ooooh, candy apples. Yummy." Said Mickey.

"And watch movies and tell stories. Lots of stories. That was Jason's favorit part. Mine too. And slumber parties are perfect for watching movies and telling stories." Said Molly.

"But it's night time. What kind of stories do you tell?" Max asked.

"Well, that'll be up to the kids. They always choose the stories." Said Molly.

"But nothing too scary, right? Maybe, uh, Goldylocks or the three little kittens who lost their mittens?" Said Max.

"Yeah, right. Goldylock, kittens and mittens. Dude, this is a slumber party. That means at least one good ghost story." Said Dice.

"A ghost story? Oh no!" Max gasped.

"Oh, Maxie, don't tell me you're afraid of ghost stories." Said Molly.

"Did you ever meet a scaredy pup who wasn't?" Max asked.

"Well, the ghost stories the kids tell won't be too scary, i can assure you that." Said Molly.

"Yeah, that's what they all say. Of course, i never stick around the find out." Said Max.

"Oh, boy, you guys! I can hardly wait until we get to the slumber party! I love ghost stories! The scarier, the better!" Said Dice with excitment.

"Are you sure about that, Dice. Last time Mom told a scary story, you didn't sleep for a whole week." Said Mickey.

"That was the old Dice. The new Dice doesn't get scared by anything." Said Dice.

"Oh, yeah?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah." Said Dice.

"BOO!" Mickey and Max shouted.

"AH!" Dice screamed.

Mickey and Max laughed at their older brother.

"This oughta be interesting." Said Max.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	17. 103104 17: New Edition To The Family

**103/104 17: New Edition To The Family.**

A police car pulled into the parkinglot of the EL Rancho Motel and parked in a spot. The driver door opened and out stepped police officer Rex Bryson, who closed the door and headed for the building of the motel. He walked inside and was greeted by the sight of Henry and Roxy. Roxy stood behind a desk while Henry stood on the other side. Roxy was now the owner of the EL Rancho Motel. As of now, she had two jobs. Running a hair salon and a motel.

"Rex?" Said Roxy.

Henry turned to see Rex standing at the entrance of the building.

"Great." Said an annoyed Henry.

"Wow. This is great." Said Rex as he entered into the room. "My two favorit people and i'm already in such a great mood."

"What are you doing here? What's wrong?" Roxy asked.

"Uh, not much. My son doesn't know me, that's all." Said Rex.

"Your son?" Roxy asked.

"So what's going on? Are you and Roxy discussing the great books? Or are you ranting on to her about how much you hate my guts?" Rex asked.

"The police found Jason?" Asked Roxy in disbelief.

"No." Said Rex.

"But you just said your son." Said Roxy.

"Yeah, i did. I was talking about Tommy." Said Rex.

"Tommy?" Roxy began before she walked from behind the desk and up to Rex. "Do you mean..."

"That's right." Said Rex, turnning away from Roxy.

"Tommy? Tommy is my grandson?" Roxy asked.

"And he can't know that. At least not yet." Said Rex. "Got it?" He said, turnning back to Roxy.

"What do you mean Tommy can't know? He's gotta know, i'm his grandma!" Said Roxy.

"This isn't about you. Okay?" Said Rex, walking away from Roxy and over to the couch. "Did you hear what i said? My son doesn't know me. I'm a stranger to my own son." He said as he sat down on the couch. "Do you have any idea what it's like to have your own kid not know you?"

"No." Said Roxy.

"Well, i'm gonna get out of here." Said Henry as he headed to the door.

"Good idea." Said Rex.

Henry stopped in his tracks. "Look, Rex, i just have one thing to say. I know how mad you are at Roxy, and you have every reason to be."

"Thanks for reminding me." Said Rex. The 34 year old officer was still kind of upset with Roxy for lying to him his whole life about being his real Mom and hidding the fact from him that he was adopted and that Cruella De ViL and Paul C. McLawrence were his real birth parents.

"But you came here, okay? You're in a lot of pain...and you showed up here because you knew she was gonna be here." Said Henry.

"So you can stay mad at me...but you need to tell me what you're going through." Said Roxy.

"Now you do that. And i hope...everything get's worked out between you and your other son. I'm gonna go and talk to Sherleen about this." Said Henry. The ex-mayor resumed heading for the door.

"Mr. Miller." Said Rex.

Henry stopped in his tracks again. "Yes?"

"No one else can know about this." Said Rex.

"I know how to keep a secret." Said Henry. The man then walked out of the building, leaving Roxy and Rex alone.

"When did you find out?" Roxy asked.

"Yesterday...from Stacy." Said Rex.

"Stacy? Your crazy ex-fiance? Is she back?" Asked Roxy in disbelief.

"Yep. She showed up on Gigi's front door step yesterday." Said Rex.

"But how? I mean, i thought she was in prison." Said Roxy.

"Oh, she was. She got out after her sentence had been commuted from 49 years to 3 years." Said Rex.

"What? But what if she goes after you or Gigi again? What she repeats the 104 Dalmatians incident?" Said Roxy.

"Yeah, well, that won't happen. Stacy's on probation." Said Rex.

"What?" Roxy asked.

"Yep. And her probation officer lives here in Paris, Texas." Said Rex.

"But why did she show up at Gigi's place?" Roxy asked.

"To let me know that we have a son together." Said Rex.

"What?" Asked a shocked Roxy. "You mean that...Tommy..."

"Yes. Tommy is Stacy's son." Said Rex.

"How did this happen?" Roxy asked.

"It's complicated." Said Rex.

"(Laughs) It always is." Said Roxy before sitting down on the couch beside Rex. "Why didn't she tell you...back then when she was pregnant?"

"Because she spent the whole nine months over in Hawaii on a supposed business trip. After that, she had Tommy at the hospital and left him there and got on the first plane back to Vegas to rejoin me. She walked out on Tommy...just like my own mother did me when i was born." Said Rex.

"Wow. Stacy abandoned her own kid." Said Roxy in disbelief. "But how do you know for certain that this kid is really your's?"

"Trust me, i know. Stacy showed up at Gigi's place with DNA test results confirming that Tommy is my son. But we had another one done just in case the one that Stacy showed us wasn't valid." Said Rex.

"And? What were the results." Roxy asked.

"The results were the same. I'm Tommy's father." Said Rex.

"Oh, my goodness." Said Roxy.

"So, the way he sees it, he doesn't know his real parents and i'm just a stranger to him." Said Rex.

"And you didn't say anything?" Said Roxy.

"How could i? Tommy hasn't known who his parents are for 10 years. Think about what it would do to him if i just told him." Said Rex.

"I really do get that you're protecting him. Just like a father. I'm really proud of you." Said Roxy.

"Right. His mother walked out on him...and kept his existance from me for ten whole years, like she did with Jason." Said Rex.

"Watch me while i fall out of my seat. You were lied to, you were kept in the dark for an entire decade." Said Roxy.

"I didn't even want kids back when Jason and Tommy were born. I was a jerk." Said Rex.

"Yeah, but...you're not a jerk anymore. See, you're putting Tommy's happiness ahead of your's. And that's a man, Rex, that's a real man." Said Roxy.

"I loved him before i even knew he was mine. But when i think about Jason...the other son i've lost...it still gets to me. Not knowing where he is or if he's dead or alive. Wondering if we will ever find him and bring him home. Wondering if he will ever get the chance to know that he has a little brother." Said Rex. "How am i suppose to do this, Mom? How am suppose to tell Tommy that i'm his father? I mean, i'm a total stranger to the kid."

"At the present time, maybe. That's the truth. But you know, the big guy up stairs, he didn't bring the two of you together for that. So it's gonna change. It's gonna take a while, but it's gonna change. So just give it a little time." Roxy assured.

"Mom?" Rex said.

"Yeah?" Roxy asked.

"I'm sorry how i treated you four years ago." Said Rex.

"That's okay. I've got a real tough heart. It's water under the bridge." Said Roxy.

"Right. He was right. Gigi's Dad. I didn't know it, but...the one i needed to talk to about all of this was you." Said Rex.

"That's what i'm here for, baby." Said Roxy.

"(Sighs) He just doesn't know me. My own kid doesn't know me. It's like deja vu all over again." Said Rex, refering to Tommy.

"Come here." Said Roxy as she embraced Rex with a hug. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	18. 103104 18: Sleepover

**103/104 18: Sleepover.**

Later that night, at the Webster residence, Jackson, Keegan, Cameron, Aiden, Danny and two 10 year old girls, were all inside the household, dressed in their pajamas, having their sleepover, and were playing with Mickey, Max, Olive and Copper. Dice, meanwhile, was lying down on the window seat.

Jackson wore a long sleeve shirt with green sleeves and a green collar while the rest of the shirt was white, with the design of a deer's head that had a monicle, a black mustash, a green bow tie and two Christmas balls on both antlers. The 6 year old also wore a pair of green and blue plaid pajama bottoms with white socks on his feet.

Keegan wore a gray sleeveless muscle shirt with straps, a pair of white Nike shorts that went down to his knees, and he was barefoot.

Danny wore a baby blue short sleeve t-shirt, with a baby blue kite-shaped gem design inside a recktangle on the chest part of the shirt. He also wore a pair of blue plaid shorts that stopped at his knees, and he was barefoot.

Meanwhile, Pongo was lying beside the open wardrobe, with Perdy lying inside, nursing her four newborn puppies. The two adult Dalmatians watched the kids and the puppies as they played with each other. It brought back a lot of memories. Like, when they had their 15 puppies in London, England in (1996). They use to run around the house all the time, playing with each other. Then, after the 101 Dalmatians incident, the two adult Dalmatians and their human family, Roger, Anita and Nanny adopted the other 84 puppies that Cruella had stolen. Then the family moved to Suffolk in (1997), buying the old house that Cruella had held the puppies captive in. And then, it wasn't too long before Anita had her first child. Follow by another one later on. When the kids were old enough to move around, they played with the puppies and the puppies played with them. But soon all of the puppies had been put up for adoption and had all gone off to live with their own human families...and had all had puppies of their own. Pongo and Perdy were now grandparents and great grandparents. And now, here it was, 27 years later, the canine couple had given birth to another litter. It wouldn't be long before their four puppies would be running all over the place, playing.

Elizabeth then came into the livingroom in her long sleeve, pale blue, nonfootsy pajamas, carrying a big, gray, round tray of red candy apples, and Pongo got up and joined her. She also wore white polar bear slippers on her feet and a pale blue bow on the back of her head. The front of her brown hair went past her shoulders and the back of it went down to her upper-back. The sticks inside the candy apples were white. "Hey, come on, everybody! Over here!" Elizabeth said as she, with Pongo at her side, walked up the three steps and sat on the window seat next to Dice while Pongo sat on the floor beside her. She had also placed the trey of candy apples on her lap.

The kids and the pups, minus Tommy, ran up the four steps and joined Elizabeth and Dice by the window seat. Keegan and Copper sat on the window seat and Jackson and the other kids and pups sat on the floor.

"Who would like a candy apple?" Elizabeth asked, with the trey of candy apples resting on her lap.

"Me,me, me, me, me." Said the kids, with their hands raised.

"Right here." Said Keegan, with his hands raised.

Elizabeth handed each of the kids and the puppies a candy apple.

"Keegan? Uh, Keegan?" Said Dice.

Keegan and Copper looked at Dice.

"(Laughs) Yeah. I need one over here. Uh...i think you skipped me." Said Dice, even though his mouth wasn't moving. The pup was comunicating with the boy telepathically. Meaning he was talking to the kid in his mind. The first born pup and his two brothers didn't normally do this when kids were around, but the pups were at a slumber party, and they didn't wanna alarm the other kids with their ability to speak human English.

"Really? If i skipped you, what's THIS?" Said Keegan, picking up a stick of an eaten candy apple at Dice's side, with only the core on it.

"Uuuum...Uh, Copper's. Yeah, it's Copper's." Said Dice.

Keegan then gave Dice a stern look that said 'really?'

"Oh, man. Worth a try." Said Dice in defeat.

Elizabeth then got a candy apple off the tray that was now sitting on the window seat beside her on the right. The 29 year old probation officer then got up from the window seat and she and Pongo walked down the three steps, follow by the other four, and went over to Tommy, who was sitting at the golden piano on the golden piano seat, reading a book.

Tommy had on a short sleeve shirt with the sleeves, the collar and the back of the shirt being baby blue. The front of the shirt was black, with the design of a basket ball, foot ball and socker ball on it. The 10 year old also wore pajama bottoms that had basket ball, foot ball and socker ball designs all over them, along with blue and white socks that were on his feet. The toe part and of the socks were blue and so were the heel parts of them.

"Tommy?" Elizabeth said.

Tommy looked up to see Elizabeth standing by the piano, holding a candy apple, with Pongo at her side.

"I bought you a candy apple." Said Elizabeth.

"No, thank you." Said Tommy.

"Really? Well, i know you love apples. Is there something wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

Tommy nodded.

"Is this your first slumber party?" Elizabeth asked.

Tommy nodded.

"Are you a little scared?" Elizabeth asked.

"A little. It's dark outside." Said Tommy.

"Well, you know...i was scared at my first slumber party too." Said Elizabeth.

"You were?" Tommy asked.

"Mm-hm. But tonight there's nothing to be afraid of, because i'm here, Pongo's here, and Perdy and all of your friends are here." Elizabeth assured.

"I know, but i'm scared of the dark." Said Tommy.

"Oh, i see. I'll leave the night light on for you." Said Elizabeth.

"Okay. And i wanna sleep next to you too." Said Tommy.

"It's a deal." Elizabeth said, with a smile on her face.

The brown haired 10 year old girl then walked up to Pongo and Elizabeth from behind, holding her candy apple. "Miss Webster, can we please watch a movie?" She asked, causing Elizabeth and Pongo to turn around and face her.

"Sure. Which movies did you guys bring?" Said Elizabeth, now facing the girl.

"Anything but a Dalmatians movie. 'ANYTHING' but a Dalmatians movie." Max thought to himself.

"I brought the movie, 103 Dalmatians with me. We can watch that." Said Cameron.

"DALMATIANS! DALMATIANS! DALMATIANS!" The kids cheered.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Max thought.

"Excellent!" Dice thought.

Cameron opened his brown messenger bag, reached inside of it, and pulled out the DVD titled '103 DALMATIANS,' and he and the rest of the gang, minus Pongo, went over to the TV. The 10 year old then turned the DVD player on and pressed the open/close button, opening the DVD player, then he opened the 103 DALMATIANS DVD case. He got the CD out of the case and placed it inside the DVD player. Elizabeth then got the DVD remote off the sofa and pressed a button, making the DVD player close. She then got the remote to the TV and turned it on.

Elizabeth then sat on the sofa while all of the kids and the puppies sat down on the floor in front of the TV.

Pongo, meanwhile, went back over to the wardrobe and layed down beside it, rejoining Perdy and their four newborn puppies. The adult male Dalmatian had decided to set this one out. He and Perdy had already lived through this incident once-and it was bad enough that they had to re-live it four years ago-but they weren't going to re-live it a third time by watching a third movie that Disney had put out about it.

Later, Elizabeth and the kids, and the puppies, were all watching the movie 103 DALMATIANS on her TV.  
 **##################################################################################**

The TV screen was showing the first scene in the movie: The London, England women's prison.

 **UK London, England Women's Prison**

 **MARCH 3rd, (2007)**

The actress portraying Cruella De ViL stood by the door in her grimmy prison cell, moodly looking out as she stuck her face through the door's iron bars, staring at the doors of her other female inmates' cells. "Those cops think they've seen the last of me." She waited impatiently inside her cell. "This is inhumane, let me out of here, you idiots!" She then heard footsteps coming from down the corridor and stepped back a little and the cell door soon opened, revealing a male police officer on the other side.

"Well,...it's time, miss De ViL." Said the officer in a british accent.

Cruella then exited her cell and was escorted by the officer down to the room where they kept the inmates' cloths and possessions.

First the officers brought out her red and black mink coat. It looked absolutely dreadful. It looked like they had washed it with bleach and glue. The fur was lumped and clumped everywhere. It looked like straight up road kill.

"What have you done to my one-of-a kind mink coat?" Cruella asked furiously.

"Ma'am, when you came in it was covered in cake dough. We tried to clean it as best as we could." The police officer answered.

I can't believe this! Do you know what you have done?" Cruella said.

"We are sorr..."

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, RUINING MY CLOTHS FOR NO REASON?! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! I WILL SUE YOU AND THIS WHOLE CITY IF I HAVE TO!" Shouted Cruella, cutting the officer off.

"You better watch yourself, miss De ViL, or you will go back to your cell for more than six years!" The officer said.

Cruella managed to compose herself, but they could all see the rage in her eyes.

Next they brought out her black crystal studded dress. It was in okay condition, although some of the crystals were missing, and the lace and fabric were wrinkled beyond recognition.

Cruella made an almost animalistic sound to show her displeasure.

The police then continued to bring out the rest of her possessions, which were in a closed office paper box. She opened the box to find her black leather stiletto knee high boots, burnt feather headpiece, white gloves, and her diamond and rubber jewelery. The only thing she couldn't find was her clutch handbag. It was missing!

"Where is my handbag? I need my handbag, it contains all of my necesities, such as my car keys, cellphone and cigarettes." Said Cruella.

"Sorry, ma'am, you didn't have a handbag with you when you were arrested." Said one of the british officers.

"WHAT?! This is outrageous! Why, you lying little..." Cruella suddenly realized that she had left her handbag behind in Jean Pierrer's fur factory when she had gone after the puppies in that old cake factory.

One hour later, she had changed out of her black and white stripped prison uniform and into that wrinkled mess of a dress. She looked awful. Her hair was long and frizzy, no make-up, a busted dress, white gloves and knee high stilettos. Even with the coat, the whole outfit was thrown off and tacky.

Cruella stood outside the prison gates wondering what to do and where to go. After a few minutes of being lost in her thoughts, Cruella took her possessions with her and started walked away from the prison.

The scene then faded to black and the titles appeared.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **10 Years Later**

 **UK London, England**

 **May 31'st, (2017)**

At the UK London, England airport, an airplane soon arrived and landed on the runway. A few other airplanes, that hadn't taken off yet, were also at the airport.

"My story begins in London. Not so very long ago. And yet, so much has happened since then, that it feels more like and eternity. At that time, i live with my owner back in America in New York City. It was a beautiful summer day of (2017), as it always is when summer roles around." Said the voice of a little boy.

Inside the airport, the 20 year old actress portraying Lisa Renalds-aka Lois Richards-entered inside, carrying her rolling suitcase. She had dark hair and brown hair. In her right hand was a red leash, and down below here on the floor was a six week old black spotted, black eared Dalmatian puppy walking along side her. Lisa stood in the exit doorway to where the passengers come and go to get off planes.

"Oh, that's my owner. Lisa. Lisa Renalds. An American fashion designer of some sorts. No, no, i'm the one with the spots. My name's Moose...and this...is my story." Said little boy voice.

"(Sighs) Thank goodness we finally made it. I never expected that flight to be so long. I mean seriously, what did people do before airplanes were invented?" Lisa asked.

"Uh, nothing." Moose thought to himself.

"My thoughts exactly, Moose, nothing." Said Lisa, as if she had read the puppy's mind. She and Moose then walked out of the doorway and into the airport. They walked up to a counter a man stood behind. "Excuse me, sir."

"Yes? Welcome to London, England. How may i help you?" Asked the man in a british accent.

"Hi, my name is Lisa Renalds. I'm staying here in London, England to study fashion.

"Oh, i see. So how long are you staying here in London with us, miss Renalds?" Asked the man in a british accent.

"Just the whole summer." Said Lisa.

"Alright. Go have a seat over there with the rest of the passengers and i'll be with you shortly." Said the man.

"Thanks." Said Lisa. She and Moose then left the counter and walked over to the seats where all the passengers were sitting. The 20 year old American fashion designer saw that two of the seats empty and she and her Dalmatian walked over to the two seats and she sat down in the one on the right. She then got out her cellphone and dialed a number. The phone then rang as Lisa waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" Came a voice on the other end.

"Hi, miss De ViL." Lisa greeted.

"Lisa, darling, welcome to London. You are in London, right?" Said Cruella.

"Yep, safe and sound. I'm at the London, England airport." Said Lisa.

"The girls here have been bouncing off the walls. They can't wait to meet you." Said Cruella.

"Well, tell them i can't wait to see them either." Said Lisa.

"Thanks, darling, i will. I'll send someone down there to pick you up right away." Said Cruella.

"Thanks, miss De ViL. I still can't believe you made me the winner of your contest and invited me out here to London to study fashion with you. Not that i wouldn't love to see you, but i just never thought that i would ever get to work with 'THE' Cruella De ViL." Said Lisa.

"Yeah, i get that a lot. Listen, i'm in my office at the House Of De ViL. Just stay right where you are and i'll send someone out there to fetch you. I'll see you when you get here. Cruella out." Said Cruella before the line on the other end dropped.

Lisa then put her phone back in her purse.

"What a cute puppy." Came a voice.

Lisa looked up and saw a 12 year old American boy, with long brown hair and blue eyes, standing in front of her. He also had a rolling suitcase like her's, except his was fatigue. He also carried a brown duffel bag around his shoulder. "Excuse me?"

"I was just complementing you on how cute your dog is." Said the boy.

"Thanks, he a Dalmatian." Said Lisa.

"I see that. Mind if i sit with you?" The boy asked

"I don't mind at all. By all means, be my guest." Said Lisa.

"Thanks." The 12 year old then sat down next to Lisa. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, and judging by your lack of british accent, i guess it's safe to say you aren't either." Lisa said.

"No, i am not. Guilty as charged." Said the 12 year old boy. "So tell me...what's an American girl like you doing here in London?"

"I could ask you the same question, kid." Said Lisa.

"You first." Said the boy.

"I know i'm first, i'm a lady." Said Lisa before she and the boy shared a laugh together. "Well, i'm not here on vacation of anything. I'm here because of a contest i won."

"Really?" The boy asked.

"Yes. really." Said Lisa.

"So how did you feel when you won the contest?" The boy asked.

"Like i was gonna explode. I mean, it's not everyday a fashion designer wins a contest to travel to another country to study fashion with a fashion mogul." Said Lisa.

"You're a fashion designer?" The boy asked.

"Yes. Yes, i am." Said Lisa.

"Aren't you a little young to be a fashion designer?" The boy asked.

"No. No, i'm not." Said Lisa. "So what's your story? What are you doing here in London? Did you win a contest to travel here as well?"

"No. Nothing like that. I'm just here on vacation. My parents sent me here to spend the summer with my brother. He lives here in London." Said the boy.

"That seems nice. Oh! I'm Lisa by the way." Said Lois before picking up her Dalmatian. "And this kind, cute and gental creature right here is Moose."

"Hello, Lisa. Hey, Moose. It's nice to meet you both. My name is Marty." Said the boy.

"Miss Lisa Renalds, please report to the ticket counter. Thank you." Came the voice of the ticket man over the intercome.

"I'll be right back. That's probably them ready with my I.D. card. Would you kindly hold my spot for me until Moose and i get back? " Said Lisa.

"Sure, no prob." Said Marty.

"Thanks." Lisa, holding Moose, got up from her seat and walked up to the counter. "Is my I.D. ready, sir?"

"Yes. Yes, it is." Said the man. "Here you go. Enjoy your stay here in London, miss Renalds." He said as he handed Lisa her I.D. card.

"Thanks, i will." Said Lisa. She then walked away from the counter and went back over to her spot and rejoined Marty.

"Well, that didn't take too long, did it?" Said Marty.

"No, it didn't. Thanks for holding my spot for me." Said Lisa.

"You're welcome." Said Marty.

"Lisa Renalds, please report to the roof top of the airport right away, please. Thank you." Said the ticket man over the intercome.

"Well, i guess that's my cue to leave. I gotta go. It was nice meeting you, Marty." Said Lisa.

"Yeah, same here." Said Marty as he stood up. "But how are you gonna get up to the roof? You don't even know your way around the airport."

"Excuse me, ma'am." Said a female flight attendent in a british accent as she walked up to Lisa.

"Yes?" Said Lisa.

"Are you Lisa Renalds?" The woman asked.

"Yes, i'm Lisa Renalds. Why?"

"There's some guy on the roof in a black and white helicopter asking for you. He says he's here to pick you up. They sent me to escort you up to the roof." Said the woman.

"Okay, thanks for telling me." Said Lisa.

"You're welcome." Said the woman.

"Well, looks like my ride's here, i gotta go. Again, it was nice meeting you, Marty." Said Lisa.

"Yeah, same here. Good luck in London." Said Marty.

"Thanks. You too." Said Lisa.

Lisa, carrying Moose in her right arm and her rolling suitcase in her left hand, followed the flight attendent.

Marty watched as the flight attendent lead Lisa up an escolator and then sat back down and waited for his brother to arrive.  
 **3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Later, Elizabeth and the kids, and the puppies, were now watching the scene of the movie where Marty and his brother and four dogs were standing outside the dog groomers.

The first dog was a Boarder Collie, the second dog was a Collie that looked like Lassie, the third dog was a Golden Retriever, and the fourth one was a Jack Russell Terrier.

"Hi, Cole." Said Marty.

"Hi, you're lookin' good, bro. It's a good thing you showed up when you did, i was just about to close up for the night." Said Cole.

"You're looking good too. What have you been doing here for the past three years?" Marty asked.

"Oh, nothin' much. The usual. Just hangin' around." Said Cole.

"Why are you all wet?" Marty asked.

"Oh, i just got out of the shower." Said Cole.

"You showered at work?" Marty asked.

"Well, if you call washing your four dogs being in the shower, then yes." Said Cole.

"Speaking of dogs, who are these four guys?" Asked Marty, eyeing the dogs.

"Oh these are my dogs. Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster. Guys, this is my little brother, Marty." Said Cole.

"Hello, nice to meet you all." Said Marty.

"Hey, you've grown a lot since the last time i saw you." Said Cole.

"Yeah, that's kind of what happens in three years. Actually, i think i got smaller last year." Said Marty.

"Smaller?" Cole asked.

"Yeah. By a couple of inches. I think i might be turnning into the incredible shrinking kid." Marty joked.

"This sounds serious, bro. Maybe we better get you a burger, some fries and a milkshake." Said Cole.

"Good idea. Before i disappear completely." Said Marty.

"Okay then, lets get going." Said Cole before he, his dogs and his younger brother started walking down the sidewalk towards his vehicle. "Hey, what's with the big suitcase?"

"What do you mean?" Marty asked.

"What have you got in there? Rocks? Bricks?" Cole asked.

"Haha. Very funny. Cloths and books." Said Marty.

"Must be some big books." Said Cole.

"Heavy reading." Said Marty.

The two Franklin brothers shared a laugh together as they walked down the sidewalk with the four dogs.  
 **3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

In another scene of the movie, at the 'HOUSE OF DE VIL,' Alonzo and all of the girls stood in front of Cruella's desk as she paced the floor, with Fluffy resting on her desk, as she talked to the girls.

"I'm the House Of De ViL's owner, Cruella De ViL. I think of my job as party cellebrity, part fashion designer and part fashion mogul. Are we clear?"

"Yeah." Said the girls.

"I said...ARE WE CLEAR?!" Cruella screamed.

"Yes, ma'am!" The girls shouted.

"Good." Said Cruella in a happy tone. "Okay, now that we understand each other, lets have a little girl talk. Now i know that you're all anxious to get started and everything, but before you do that, i need to view your ideas for this year's fashion show, which will be held here at the House Of De ViL on the night of the third day of this month. And the only reason i say that is because i see we have a new girl." She looked at Lois and saw her Dalmatian puppy, Moose, standing right beside her. "You there." She said as she pointed at Lisa.

"Who, me?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, you with the Dalmatian. Come up here and introduce yourself and that puppy to everyone." Said Cruella.

"Okay." Said Lisa. She and Moose walked up to Cruella's desk and stood in front of everyone. "Uh...hi, everyone, my name is Lisa Renalds. I'm a fashion designer, i'm from America, i live in New York with my Mom and...Did i just say that out loud?"

"Yes. Yes, you did." Said Abby, the blond haired American girl.

"Oh my gosh, how embearacing. Anyway, i'm Lisa." She said before she bent down and picked up her Dalmatian. "And this right here is my dog, Moose. Say hello to the nice people, Moose."

"Hello, everyone." Moose thought to himself.

"Awwwwww." Said all of the girls in the room.

"What a cute puppy. And so small for his age. How old is he?" Abby said.

"He's six weeks old." Said Lisa.

"So that would make him six years old in dog years, right?" Said Chasta.

"That's right." Said Lisa.

"Okay, everyone, now that we've all gotton to know our new student and her dog, why don't you girls get back to your desks and think of a theme title for this year's event. You can give it to me at the end of the day." Said Cruella.

"What? A title? She needs a title? She didn't say anything about a title, this wasn't in the invitation! This wasn't anywhere! This wasn't in the invitation letter!" Lisa paniced.

"Here we go again." Moose thought to himself.

"Are you always like this?" Mina asked.

"Yep. And this is only my first day on the job." Said Lisa.  
 **3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Elizabeth and the gang were now watching the scene in the movie where Cole, Marty and the dogs were at the London boy orphanage.

"OW! Hey, who threw that?" Said Marty after getting hit in the face with a green tenness ball. He looked down and saw down and saw Moose standing right in front of him. "What do you want?"

Moose pushed the tenness ball, that laid in front of him, with his black nose, then sat down on his hind legs.

"Oh, i see. You want me to play with you, right?" Said Marty.

Moose barked.

Marty picked up the tenness ball and proceeded to throw it, but then he looked over at the two little 9 year old boys, Luke and Brendon, sitting at the foot of the steps and got an idea.

Moose was also looking in the same direction as Marty.

"Here." Said Marty, placing the tenness ball in Moose's mouth. "Why don't you go make some new friends?"

The six week old Dalmatian ran over to the foot of the steps where Luke and Brendon were sitting and placed the ball on the grass ground in front of them. But neither of the boys seemed interested in playing with the pup. Moose then pushed the ball closer to the boys with his nose and sat on the ground.

"He wants to play with you." Came a voice.

Luke and Brendon looked up and saw Marty standing in front of them behind the puppy.

"I met him and his owner at the airport yesterday while waiting for my brother." Said Marty. "What's the matter, don't you like dogs?"

Luke and Brendon shook their heads.

"Have either of you ever had a dog?" Marty asked.

Again, the boys shook their heads.

"You're kidding me, dogs are great. I wish i had one when i was your age." Said Marty. "Come on, look, he wants to play. Why don't you go ahead. I bet you'd like it."

"That's why." Said Brendon, with brown eyes and long brown hair.

"What's why?" Marty asked.

"That's why we don't wanna play with him." Said Luke, with black hair and brown eyes, wearing glasses.

"Why, because you'd like it?" Marty asked.

"Yeah." Said Luke.

"Well, what's wrong with that?" Marty asked.

"Because if we like him, then we'll love him." Said Luke.

"And then someone will take him away." Brendon added.

Both of the 9 year old American boys ran up the stairs and went inside the orphanage.

Marty watched as the two boys ran up the stairs and inside the building.  
 **3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Elizabeth and the kids and the pups were now watching the scene of the movie where Marty, Luke, Brendon and the dogs were inside a tent with a guy dressed in a skeleton constume and a black suit.

"Good boy. Good boy, Moose." Said Marty as he, Luke and Brendon patted the six week old puppy. "See, i told you he could do it."

 **"Hey, what's going on in here?"** Asked Dr. Skullier as he walked up to the group, wearing a skeleton constume and a black suit.

 **"Smart dog the kids' have. It went right through the hoop the first time."** Said the skeleton man.

 **"I saw it. How much do you kids want for the pup?"** Asked Dr. Skullier.

 **"How about 103 dollars?"** Said the skeleton man.

"For Moose?" Marty asked.

 **"Yeah. Okay?"** Said the skeleton man.

"Oh, Moose isn't mine, my brother and i are just looking after him while his owner's at work. And even if Moose was mine, i wouldn't sail him for anything." Said Marty.

 **"How about i make it 110?"** Said Dr. Skullier.

"Uh, no, thanks." Said Marty before turnning to the two orphan boys. "I guess we better get going. Come on."

 **"Wait a minute."** Said Dr. Skullier. **"How about 111 dollars?"**

 **"Take it, kid. You and your brother can buy a new pup for his girlfriend and have more left over."** Said the skeleton man.

"How did you know that Moose's owner was a girl?" Marty asked.

 **"You just told me. Now come on. Do we have a deal?"** The skeleton man asked.

"No, thanks. Bye." Said Marty.

 **"Last chance."** Said Dr. Skuller.

"No." Said Marty. He, Luke and Brendon, Moose and Cole's dogs left out of the tent, leaving the two skelliton men alone.

 **"Too bad. That's one cute and smart dog the boss is paying us to nab."** Said the skeleton man.

 **"Follow them. If the pup wonders off...maybe we can get him for nothing from the kids."** Said Dr. Skullier.  
 **3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Elizabeth and the kids and pups were now looking at scene in the movie where Marty, Luke, Brendon, each holding a funnel cake, and the dogs had returned to the shooting gallery where Cole was trying to win a prize for Lisa.

"Look, Cole, we got some funnel cakes." Said Marty.

"Good for you." Said Cole, not taking his eyes off the target he was aiming for in the gallery.

"How are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Alright. I'm just about to win this game." Said Cole.

"How many times have you played it?" Brendon asked.

"13." Said Cole.

"You lost all of them?" Asked Marty in disbelief.

"Run along, will you? I've gotta keep my mind on the game." Said Cole.

"Okay, but we're gonna leave Moose and the others here, because we wanna go to the snake pit and they don't allow dogs. Is tha alright?" Marty asked.

"What?" Cole asked, still focused on the game.

"We're leaving the dogs here." Said Marty.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Cole.

Marty looked at Moose and the other dogs. "Stay, you guys. Now stay here with Cole." He turned to Luke and Brendon. "Come on, you guys."

Luke and Brendon followed Marty as they walked away.

Moose watched the kids as they walked off, then he looked around the crawd of people and saw that no one was watching. He looked at Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster and saw that they were now standing near the shooting gallery and saw that Cole was too distracted by the game to pay attention to him. "The kids are gone...no one's looking...the Lois stealer and his dogs are distracted." The six week old pup slowly began to back away. "I'm going...going...going...gone." The pup then ran off through the carnival, without Cole and his dogs even noticing.

After running a few miles away, Moose stopped in his tracks and looked back to see that there was no one following. "Yay! That was easier than i thought it would be! I don't know why i didn't think of this sooner! Boy, just wait until Lois finds out about this. She's gonna be so mad she'll never want to see or talk to Cole or hear his voice ever again."

Just then, a small Bar B Q sausage landed in front of Moose.

"Ooh, sausage." Said Moose before eating it. The six week old pup then heard whistling and looked up ahead and saw skelliton man from earlier holding a sausage in his hand. "Ooh, yum. Seconds."

The Dalmatian ran up to the skeleton man and he dropped the sausage to the ground in front of the pup and he began to eat it. As the pup chowed down, the skeleton man got out a red bandanna and tide it around Moose's snout, picked him up in his arms, and walked off with him.  
 **3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

The gang was now watching the scene where Marty, Luke and Brendon were on Devil's Island, inside Lisa's gray Auto vehicle, being attacked by the Carnotaurus while the night sky pored down rain.

"Turn the phone off. Turn the phone off." Said Cameron, quoting the line Luke was saying.

"Turn the phone off!" Said Brendon while filming the Carnotaurus with his Super 8 camera.

Marty, wearing a red short sleeve t-shirt with a red pocket on the left side, blue pants and white and black Air Jordan sneakers, quickly got out his cellphone and looked at the screen and saw his brother's name and picture. The 12 year old's attention was quickly drawn back to the massive Dinosaur that was standing over them outside the car.

The meat-eating Dinosaur sniffed at the car and snorted at the window, fogging it up, then put it's eye on the window. The Carnotaurus then let out a loud deafening roar, making Marty, Luke and Brendon cover their ears.

Marty, Luke and Brendon quickly moved to the right side of the car and the Carnotaurus bumped it with it's snout, almost knocking it over, making the three kids inside scream in fear.

"Turn it off!" Said Luke as he, Brendon and Marty restled over the ringing cellphone.

"I'm sorry!" Marty paniced.

The kids continued restling and arguing over the phone, unaware that the Carnotaurus was watching them through the car's skylight from up above. Then suddenly, without warning...

The Carnotaurus's snout crashed through the top of the car, attacking the screaming children. The kids held up the glass part of the skylight with their hands and feet, the only thing that was between them and the roaring Carnotaurus's mouth full of razor sharp teeth. The Dinosaur then withdrew it's snout from the car and struck the left side with it's head. The it struck the car again, this time turnning the car over and causing the glass skylight to break as the kids inside continued screaming. The Carnotaur then started bighting the car, searching for parts that were eatable. It started eating one of the tires as Marty, Luke and Brendon continued screaming. The Carnotaurus placed it's foot on the car and started pressing down really hard, slowly crushing it and breaking the windows of the vehicles as the kids inside screamed their lungs out.

Mud, mixed with water, began to seep inside the car, flooding the vehicle. The Dinosaur couldn't get to the kids, but they were still in danger of drowning in mud.

Just then, a short figure, holding a red flare, appeared out of nowhere. He wore a big sun tan hat, goggles over his eyes, a red bandanna that covered his mouth and nose, and he wore a sun tan cape that went down to the ground and covered his whole body. And he wore brown fingerless gloves. **"Hey!"** Shouted the figure in a distorted voice, waving the flare, trying to get the Dinosaur's attention.

This seemed to work, as the roaring Carnotaurus looked at the mysterious figure holding the flare in his hand.

The figure then threw into the jungle and the Carnotaurus took off after it, leaving the torn up vehicle behind.

"What's going on out there?" Brendon asked.

"It stopped. Why did it stop?" Luke asked.

"I'll go check." Said Marty as he made his way out of the mangled vehicle.

"Be careful, Marty." Said Brendon.

A wet mud covered Marty crawled out of the car, stood to his feet, and looked around for any trace of the Carnotaurus. Suprisingly, however, there wasn't one. In fact, the Dinosaur was nowhere in sight. As the boy looked around, he was completely unaware that the figure, who had saved him and his friends, was hidding in the darkness of the jungle, watching him.

Marty got down on one hand and both of his knees and placed the other hand on the car and looked inside the car. "It's okay, you guys, the cost is clear. The Dinosaur's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean 'gone?' Gone where?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, but we better get out of here before it comes back." Said Marty.

"Comes back?!" Luke and Brendon gasped.

"Oh, no way, let's get out of here!" Said Brendon. The 9 year old, holding his camera, crawled out of the back windowless opening where Max was, and the 12 year old helped the mud covered boy out of the banged up car.

"Okay, Luke, you're next." Said Marty.

Luke tried to crawl tried to crawl out of the back windowless opening, but he could seem to do it.

"Hey, what's the hold up in there?" Asked Brendon.

"Ugh, i'm stuck. The seat's got my feet." Said Luke, who's feet were pinned to the ceiling of the car by the front passenger seat.

"Hang on, Luke, we'll get you out of there...somehow." Said Marty.

While Marty was talking to Luke, Brendon turned around and let out a loud scream.

Marty quickly turned and saw why Brendon was screaming and placed a hand over the 9 year old's mouth, silencing his scream.

"Don't move. It can't see us if we don't move." Said Marty.

"Where did you hear that at?" Luke asked.

"Jurassic Park." Said Marty.

"I think that only works with Tyranosauruses." Said Luke.

"Shush!" Said Marty. Both he and Brendon remained completely still, trying not to move a muscle. And for good reason.

The Carnotaurus had come back to investigate the white car it had totaled earlier. The Dinosaur moved it's head close to where the two children were and sniffed them.

Marty and Brendon remained still and squeezed their eyes shut as the Carnotaurus nudged it's head again Marty's.

The Carnotaur breathed on the boys with it's nose, causing them to flinch. The Dinosaur withdrew it's head and the two kids slowly opened their eyes and saw that the Carnotaurus was no longer in their faces. The Dinosaur then struck the car with it's snout, and Marty and Brendon ran to hide behind the car as it circled. They looked over the car and saw that Carnotaur was still on the other side.

The Carnotaur leaned it's head toward the car and smelled the human scent coming from within the vehicle. The Dinosaur then bumped it's snout against the car.

"AAAAH!" Luke screamed as he saw the snout of the Carnotaurus outside, bumping he was trapped in.

The roaring Carnotaurus then started pushing the car with it's snout, and Marty and Brendon backed away from it, not knowing that they were standing a foot away from a clift. The giant beast pushed the vehicle a few more times, making the kids take a few more steps back until they were standing at the edge of the clift.

Marty looked behind him and Brendon and saw that they were standing at the edge of a clift before looking down and seeing how high up they were. The 12 year old then looked down and saw several long vines hanging from the edge of the clift. "Look."

Brendon looked down and saw the vines hanging from the clift.

"Quick! Grab a vine!" Said Marty.

The two boys carefuly made their way down the clift and grabbed ahold of a vine.

"Okay, now what?" Brendon asked, holding onto his camera with one hand while holding onto the vine with both hands.

"Now we climb down until we reach the bottom. And don't look down." Said Marty.

"Why?" Brendon asked. The 9 year old boy looked down at the bottom of the clift and saw how high up he and Marty were, and his brown eyes went wide. "AHH! Uuuuuh! I had no idea we were up this high!"

"I told you not to look down." Said Marty.

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?" Said Brendon.

"Brendon, don't let go." Said Marty.

"Why on earth would i let go?" Said Brendon.

"Brendon." Said Marty.

Brendon looked up at Marty.

"Look at me. Look at nothing but me. You're doing fine. Just keep your eyes on me, okay?" Said Marty.

"Alright, i'm going, i'm going." Said Brendon as he and Marty started making their way down the vine, unaware that the Carnotaurus was pushing the mangled vehicle to the edge of the clift.

"You guys, look out below!" Luke yelled.

Marty and Brendon looked up and saw that the recked vehicle was now at the edge of the clift.

"Oh, no, the Dinosaur's pushing the car over the clift! What do we do?" Brendon said.

Marty looked at the other long vines that were hanging from the clift. "I know. You see those vines over there? All we have to do is just swing over there and grab one of them.

"You're kidding me, right?" Asked Brendon.

"No, not really." Said Marty.

"We could get killed swinging over there." Said Brendon.

"Well, which would you rather do? Risk our lives or hang here until the Dinosaur kills us with a totaled car?" Marty asked.

"Let's do it." Said Brendon.

"Okay. Are you ready?" Marty asked.

"Not really." Said Brendon.

"Okay, on 3." Said Marty before he and Brendon started swinging from the vine. "1...2...3."

The boys then seized the other vine and held on as tight as they could, just as the Carnotaurus pushed the car over the edge of the clift, sending it plumitting down, landing in a tree, with Luke still inside.

The Carnotaurus then let out a deafening roar, knowing that it had rid itself of the vehicle.  
 **3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Elizabeth and the kids, and the puppies, were now watching the Devil's Island scenes in the movie where a now dirty Marty, Luke and Brendon were in the jungle surrounded by four Raptors.

Just when the Raptors were about to attack, a can dropped out of nowhere and fell in front of the three kids, releasing thick, white smoke, follow by another can that released the same smoke color. Inhailing the smoke caused all of the Raptors to run off, leaving their prey untouched and completely unharmed.

Marty, Luke and Brendon then saw a short shadowy figure in the thick, white smoke, approaching them, carrying a light.

"Get behind me." Said Marty.

Luke and Brendon did as they were told and hid behind Marty.

"Don't leave my side." Said Marty.

The kids then turned their attention back to the figure in the smoke.

"Come on out and show yourself." Said Marty.

The mysterious figure stepped into view, out of the smoke, carrying a lit tourch in his hand. He wore a big sun tan hat, a red bandanna that covered his mouth and nose, a pair of goggles that covered his eyes, a fingerless brown glove on the hand he held the tourch with, and he wore a long sun tan cape that covered his entire body.

 **"Not bad for someone my size."** Said the figure in a distorted voice. **"Now, which one of you kids got the idea to come to this island?"**

Marty and Luke pointed at Brendon.

"You sailouts!" Said Brendon.

 **"Never mind, it doesn't matter. Let's just get out of here. That smoke in a can stuff scared off the Raptors, but not for long. Quick, follow me. We must make it back to my place quickly before the Raptors come back."** Said the figure.

"Comes back?!" Marty, Luke and Brendon gasped.

The three kids followed the figure through the jungle, running as fast as they could to keep up with him.

The scene then faded to the figure and the three kids standing in front of a tall, huge tree with a huge white plane in it, and a wooden flight of stairs that led down from the tree all the way up to the plane.

 **"Well, here we are, everyone. Home sweet home."** Said the figure.

"You live here?" Luke asked.

 **"Yep."** Said the figure.

"All by yourself?" Marty asked.

 **"Yep. Well, not all by myself. There's me and there's Griffith."** Said the figure.

"Who's Griffith?" Brendon asked.

The kids then jumped in fear when they heard the familier roar of the Carnotaurus near-by.

"Are you hearing this?" Marty asked.

The Carnotaurus's roar was then heard again.

 **"Come on, guys, hurry up. Let's get up this tree and into the plane. On this island, stuff tends to die a whole lot sooner rather than later."** Said the figure. He led the way up the wooden stairs of the tree and the three kids followed him.

"Oh, man, i hate trees." Said Luke.

"We both do, Luke." Marty added.

"They don't bother me." Said Brendon.

"Well, you weren't in the last one, were you?" Said Luke.

The figure and the kids walked up the stairs walked up the stairs and soon reached the top where the big plane was. The figure opened the door and they all entered inside. When they got inside, they were amazed at how much space the plane had.

"Whoa." Said Marty.

"Check it out." Said Luke.

"I know. Dude, look at this place. It's huge." Said Brendon.

"This is a private plane. A luxery one, by the looks of it." Said Luke.

"How did you get this plane up here all by yourself?" Marty asked.

 **"Actually..."** The figure began before removing his hat, goggles, bandanna and cape, revealing himself to be a 9 year old Mexican boy with tan skin, brown eyes and long black hair that went down to his neck. He also wore a gray short sleeve t-shirt, blue 'NIKE' shorts that stopped at his knees, white socks and white sneakers. "i didn't do it. The plane crash-landed here in the tree, with us in it."

"WHAT THE WHAT?!" Marty, Luke and Brendon gasped.

"Something wrong?" The boy asked.

"You. You're...you're a boy." Said Luke.

"And? What's wrong with that?" The boy asked.

"Nothing, it's just...we weren't expecting you to be someone our age." Said Brendon.

"Really? Well, take a good look at me. Do you think a grown up could be this short? Use your brain." Said the boy.

"Who are you?" Asked Marty.

"Well, nice to meet you too. I'm Diogo. And you are?" The boy said.

"I'm Marty."

"I'm Luke."

"And I'm Brendon."

"Nice to meet you, Marty, Luke and Brendon. We are pleased to meet you all." Said Diogo.

"Who is we? And where is this Griffith guy you told us about?" Asked Marty.

"Oh, yeah, that's right, i forgot. Griffith! (Whistles) Come here, boy." Said Diogo.

A small, cute, black Labrador puppy, wearing a red collar around it's neck, cam from behind a sofa and ran up to Diogo.

Diogo bent down and picked up the Lab. "This is Griffith."

"A dog?" Luke asked.

"You got a problem with that?" Diogo asked.

"No. It's just that we werent expecting your friend to be a dog." Said Brendon.

"I know. I get that a lot. But back to our story. Who are you guys? And what are you doing here on this island?" Diogo asked.

"As i said before, i'm Marty, this is Luke and that's Brendon. We're here on an important mission."

"What kind of mission? To rescue me and Griffith? Did you find our message in a bottle?" Diogo asked.

"No, we didn't find your message. We're actually here to rescue our friend and the entire Dalmatian puppy population of London from being turned into a spotted fur coat for some crazy fashion mogul." Said Marty.

"The number of puppies consist of 103." Said Luke.

"Oh, my gosh, that's horrible. But what does any of that have to do with you being on this island?" Diogo asked.

"We have reason to believe that the 103 Dalmatians were smuggled out of London and here to Mexico, on this island to be slain. That, and we were in a car, following the tracker on one of the Dalmatian's collars that confirmed this island to be there location." Said Brendon.

"That is until a Carnotaurus us and totaled our car. Well, technically, it was someone else's car, but, you get the picture." Said Luke.

"I know." Said Diogo.

"What do you mean you know?" Asked Brendon.

"I was there when it happened. I saw you guys and your car being attacked by the Dinosaur, so i got out a flare and tossed it away, making the monster flee for a short time." Said Diogo.

"That was you?" Marty asked.

"You're welcome." Said Diogo.

"Thanks for saving us...twice." Said Brendon.

"Don't mention it." Said Diogo.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you, Diogo and Griffith, and thank you kindly for saving our lives again, but we'd best be on our way." Said Luke.

"Where are you guys going?" Diogo asked.

"To find and rescue the 103 Dalmatians." Said Luke.

"Oh, you don't wanna do that. Not this late at night. Not unless you're tired of living." Said Diogo.

"Why?" Marty asked.

"Because the meat-eating Dinosaurs like to hunt at this hour. Especially this late at night. If i were you guys, i would wait until morning. You're welcome to spend the night here with me and Griffith, if you want. It's left up to you." Said Diogo.

"Please, Marty. Pleeeeeeeeeease." Luke and Brendon begged.

"Alright, we'll spend the night here." Said Marty.

"YES!" Said Luke.

"Boom, baby!" Said Brendon.

"But as soon as morning comes, we're out of here. Got it?" Said Marty.

"Got it." Said Luke and Brendon.  
 **3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

The movie was now showing the scene where Marty, Luke, Brendon and Diogo, holding Giffith, were standing at a near-by River Boat that was in front of them, in the water.

"Wait here." Said Marty before he started going over to the River Boat.

"Yeah, right." Said Luke. He, Brendon and Diogo, holding Griffith, followed after Marty, and the four kids quietly crossed the bridge, careful not to alert anyone of their presence. If anyone was inside, that is. Once they made it across the bridge, the kids walked up to a pair of double doors and Marty and Luke pushed them open and entered inside the boat.

Diogo place Griffith down on the floor.

The kids and the dog then walked ferther into the room and later entered into what appeared to be the diningroom, due to their being so many white cloth covered tables and chairs.

"Okay. I'm gonna have to find us some food to eat. Namely some fruit. And then we'll find the 103 Dalmatians on board this boat and get them and ourselves off this island." Said Marty as he, Luke, Brendon, Diogo and Griffith walked over to a white cloth covered table, with chairs. "Luke, you, Brendon, Diogo and Griffith look after each other while i'm gone."

"Okay." Said Luke, Brendon and Diogo.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." Said Marty.

"Okay. Be careful." Said Luke.

Marty then left out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
 **3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Later, Elizabeth and all of the kids were constantly laughing as they and the puppies watched the ice-cream factory scene of the movie where the 103 Dalmatians were fighting Cruella and Dr. Pavlov.

Moose barked, signaling a brown spotted Dalmatian at a control pannel above Cruella and Dr. Pavlov, who were both inside a large bowl, under a large faucet.

The brown spotted Dalmatian pressed a button on the control pannel and the faucet released white milk into the bowl that Cruella and Dr. Pavlov were in. The Dalmatian then pressed another button, activating the motor floor that the bowl was on, causing the floor to move the bowl filled with Cruella, Dr. Pavlov and the milk under a bowl full of white cream.

Nicky pressed a button on the control pannel and a hole opened up at the bottom of the bowl, releasing the cream into the bowl that Cruella and Dr. Pavlov were in.

The bowl then moved underneath another bowl filled with suger, and a lemon spotted Dalmatian, with a blue collar, standing at a control pannel, pressed one of the buttons and a hole opened up at the bottom of the bowl, releasing the suger into the bowl under it.

The motor floor moved the bowl under another bowl filled with raw shelless eggs. A yellow-spotted Dalmatian, standing at a control pannel, wearing a yellow collar, pressed a button with it's paw, opening up a hole at the bottom of the bowl, releasing the raw, shelless eggs that poored into the bowl below and all over Cruella and Dr. Pavlov.

The motor floor then moved the bowl to the end of it, and a black spotted Dalmatian, wearing an aqua blue collar, standing at a control pannel with a few other Dalmatians with collars, pushed a button and a pair of white gloved hands, with blue arms, came down to where the bowl was and picked it up, moved it over to a huge bowl filled with purple melted ice-cream, and turned the bowl up-side-down, pooring Cruella, Dr. Pavlov and the ingreedients into the large bowl of purple liquid.

Cruella and Dr. Pavlov surfaced, now completely covered in the purple liquid. The two purple blob covered villains looked up at the Dalmatians that were standing at the control pannel.

Moose and Nicky came and joined the other puppies, as did Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster. Moose then barked and all of the puppies, and Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster, started dumping bags of suger down from the bridge and into the large bowl below.

Once they were done, another black spotted Dalmatian puppy, wearing a purple collar, used it's paw to turn a switch and lower a huge white gloved hand, holding a large wooden spoon, down to the bowl, where the hand stuck the spoon into the bowl.

Another Dalmatian used it's nose to push a switch, activating the hand, and it began to stir the purple substance, along with Cruella and Dr. Pavlov.

The puppies and the four dogs moved their heads around in circles as they watched the spoon stir the purple substance and the two humans around in the bowl below them.

The Dalmatian then pushed the switch once more before turnning it all the way up, causing the hand the stir the spoon and the purple liquid even faster.

The puppies and the four dogs moved their heads around in circles as they watched the hand stir the spoon around in the bowl of purple substance really fast. The stiring soon stopped and the hand removed the spoon from the bowl.

A now purple ice-cream covered Cruella surface from the now thick purple substance and slowly eased her way out of the bowl and fell on the motor below on her back.

One of the Dalmatians then walked over to a lever and pulled it with it's mouth, turnning the large bowl over, pooring all of the thick purple liquid, and Dr. Pavlov, onto the motor floor and all over Cruella.  
 **3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Meanwhile, outside, the River Boat drove up to the back of the area of the building. Ray, Mina's grandfather, lowered the bridge and he, Lisa, Cole, Mina, Marty, Luke, Brendon, Diogo and Griffith all exited the boat and rushed towards the building.

"Quickly, inside! Hurry!" Said Lisa.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Cole asked.

"This is no time to be asking questions, Cole. Come on." Said Mina.

The gang ran around to the front of the building and rushed inside to rescue the 103 Dalmatians.  
 **3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

A purple covered Cruella opened her eyes and sat up on the motor floor with Dr. Pavlov and saw Moose sitting at the end of the floor up ahead.

"Now i've got you, you little beast." Said Cruella. She tried to stand up, but slipped and fell back down, due to the purple ice-cream being all over the motor floor, as well as being covered in the purple substance herself. "Drat!" She said, banging her fist on the floor. The motor floor then started moving Cruella and Dr. Pavlov towards the six week old puppy that was up ahead of them. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cruella laughed.

The motor floor soon reached the end and Cruella and Dr. Pavlov stood up in front of the Dalmatian. "I've waited three days for this moment. And it couldn't have come any time sooner." Cruella proceeded to grab Moose, but just as she was about to do so, Rex jumped out beside Moose and barked at Cruella and Dr. Pavlov.

"Huh?" Cruella asked.

Rex grabbed ahold of a triangle-shapped lever with his mouth and pulled down on it, opening a trap door underneath Cruella and Dr. Pavlov.

The two humans screamed as they, and the purple ice-cream, slid down the trap door on a slide.

"See ya." Said Moose.

Rex let go of the lever and the trap door closed. The Border Collie and the Dalmatian high-pawed each other on a job well done.

Cruella and Dr. Pavlov as they slid down the slide, headed to who knows where. A hole opened up down at the end of the slide and the two humans slid through it and landed in an old dark white room. They both stood up and looked around and saw that the room had no doors leading in or out of it. The floor was circle-shapped, as was the ceiling.

"Where are we now?" Cruella asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we're in some other part of the factory." Said Dr. Pavlov.

"Yes, but where?" Cruella asked.

Barking was then heard and Cruella and Dr. Pavlov saw that the barking was coming from inside a skybox on the left side of the wall above them.

Inside the skybox, through the window, were seven Dalmatian puppies with collars around their necks, standing at a control pannel with many buttons, as well as a microphone.

"What on Earth are they doing?" Dr. Pavlov asked.

The first Dalmatian, standing on it's hind legs in a chair, pressed a button on the control pannel with it's paw, and a hole opened up in the ceiling and purple melted ice-cream came pooring out onto the floor below.

The second Dalmatian pressed a button, opening another hole in the ceiling, releasing white vanilla melted ice-cream.

Then the third puppy pressed a button, follow by the fourth one, the fifth one, the sixth one and the seventh one.

The pressings of all the buttons caused five more holes to open up in the ceiling, releasing a pink ice-cream, then Chocolate, blue, green, orange, yellow, peach, bananna blue, red, ment green, orio, cookie-dough and many other flavors of ice-cream. The countless flavors filled the room all the way until it stopped underneath the skybox, burying Cruella and Dr. Pavlov in it.

Cruella and Dr. Pavlov then surfaced from the melted ice-cream of many colors, covered in the substances.

The Dalmatians then started pressing more buttons, opening holes in the ceiling, releasing sprinkles, crushed oreo cookies, chocolate chips, gummy bears, gummy worms, M&Ms, sliced up banannas, sliced up strawberries, cherries, hot fudge, chocolate syrup, strawberry syrup, caramel syrup, yellow syrup, nuts and whip cream.

Cruella and Dr. Pavlov were now not only covered with ice-cream of many colors, but all of the condements as well.

One of the Dalmatians stood on it's hind legs, placed it's paws on the control pannel, and grabbed ahold of a switch with it's mouth and pulled down on it, opening a long, narrow hole in the ceiling. Through the hole came a large mixer that lowered itself down into the ice-cream flavors of many colors.

Another Dalmatian slid a switch down with it's paw, activating the mixer.

The mixer slowly began to stir the many colors of ice-cream and condements together, along with a screaming Cruella and Dr. Pavlov.

The puppy slid the switch down a bit more before sliding it all the way down to the end, speeding up the mixer, causing it to spin faster, and faster and faster.

The seven Dalmatians watched from the window of the skybox as the mixer span the ice-cream flavors, and Cruella and Dr. Pavlov, around and around and around. The mixer soon stopped and went back up through the narrow hole in the ceiling.

Cruella and Dr. Pavlov surfaced and gasped for air and splashed around in the now thick manny colored substance, trying to stay above the surface.

One of the puppies grabbed ahold of a lever with it's mouth and pulled it.

The room then slowly began to drain itself of the many colored ice-cream with a flushing sound as it slowly went around in circles.

"Now what?" Cruella asked as she and Dr. Pavlov slowly began to circle around with the many colored ice-cream. The circling soon sped up, going really fast as the room drain itself of the many colored ice-cream through a hole in the swirling whirlpool in the center.

"Not again!" Said Cruella and Dr. Pavlov as they span around in circles really fast with the ice-cream.

The two humans soon reached the swirling whirlpool in the center and they began circling around in it as it drained the remainder of ice-cream that was inside the room. Cruella and Dr. Pavlov screamed as they circled around in the whirlpool until they both went down the drain, along with the remainder of ice-cream, emptying the room.

Under the room was a huge black faucet, with a human size ice-cream cone at the bottom, being held by a white gloved hand with a blue arm. The faucet then rejected Cruella and she landed in the cone feet first, and the faucet poored the ice-cream into the cone, filling it up to the top. The hand then moved the cone out from under the faucet, and another hand, holding a human sized cone, stopped under it. The faucet rejected Dr. Pavlov and he landed in the cone, follow by the ice-cream. Cruella's and Dr. Pavlov's heads surfaced from the ice-cream and they gasped for air.

Moose, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster and some of the other Dalmatians watched the scene from a bridge.

"NOW!" Shouted Moose, looking at a brown spotted Dalmatian.

The brown spotted Dalmatian pressed a button on the control pannel, activating the motor floor that the two cones were on.

The two cones, and the hands, then started moving down the floor and Cruella and Dr. Pavlov saw a huge freezer up ahead at the end of the motor floor, as well as a Dalmatian wearing a pink collar.

"Ice- them!" Moose said.

The Dalmatian, wearing the pink collar, stood on it's hind legs and grabbed a switch, on the right side of the wall, with it's mouth and pulled it, opening the huge freezer, releasing a very thick, cold white mist.

Cruella's and Dr. Pavlov's eyes widened as the motor floor and the two hands moved them towards the icy prison that was just ahead of them.

"No! No! No! NOOOOOOOO-" Cruella's screams were then silenced after she and Dr. Pavlov were moved into the freezer and the door had closed shut, trapping the two humans inside.  
 **3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Elizabeth and the kids and the pups were now watching the scene with the battle between the Spinosaurus and the heros, as well as the chase with Cruella.

"MARTY!" Cole screamed.

"Someone's gotta do something." Said Marty.

"Marty, don't you dare!" Said Cole.

Not listening to his older brother, Marty jumped off the ship and landed in the lake.

The humans and the six dogs went over to the side where Marty once was and looked over the railing to see where the 12 year old was. Unfortunantly, he was nowhere to be seen. They then looked around the lake for any sign of the boy, but couldn't find him.

"There's no trace of him! Where could he have gone?" Cole said.

Underneath the surface, Marty swam through the lake with all of his might and stregnth, trying to find Luke and Brendon. He then saw the two orphans hidding under the upsidedown boat, using it as a protective shield from the Spinosaurus that was attacking from above the surface. The 12 year old swam over to where the boys were and led them both out from under the boat, holding each of them by the hand. As he did this, the 12 year old could tell just by looking at Luke and Brendon that they needed air and that they had been holding their breath a whole lot longer than their lungs would permit them. Marty was also beginning to feel the shortness of breath as well. He led Luke and Brendon up to the surface and they all gasped for air.

When the kids heard a familier roar, they turned around and saw the Spinosaurus looking down at them.

"Oh, no! Marty, Luke, Brendon!" Said Cole.

"Get out of there, you guys!" Said Lisa, with her hands to her mouth. But she and the other saw that the boys were making no efort to flee.

"It's no use, they're too far out to hear us!" Said Mina.

"I don't think it's that, i think they're paralized with fear!" Said Diogo.

"Great. Now what do we do?" Lisa asked.

The sound of a loud roar then came from behind, and the gang looked and saw that it was the River Boat.

This also got the attention of the Spinosaurus, as the Dinosaur took it's eyes off of Marty, Luke and Brendon, and turned to see the loud sound coming from the River Boat, which was now headed towards it's direction. The Spinosaurus then started moving towards the boat, roaring with fury.

"Come on." Said Marty. The 12 year old led Luke and Brendon back over to the boat that was turned upsidedown and helped both of them onto it before climbing aboard himself. The kids then watched as the Spinosaurus made it's way over towards the River Boat that was charging at it.

"Alright, you big lizard! Come on! I've got something for you!" Said Ray as he drove the boat in the direction of the Spinosaurus that was charging at him. "That's it! That a boy! Come on, right over here!"

"Grandpa!" Mina screamed as she and the others, the five dogs, and the 103 Dalmatians watched from the ship as the Spinosaurus and the River Boat charged at each other.

"That's it! Come on!" Said Ray.

Lisa and the gang were panicing as the Spinosaurus charged at the River Boat.

"GRANDPA! WATCH OUT!" Mina screamed.

"Come on!" Said Ray.

"Look out!" Said Lisa.

"Come on! Come on! Come closer! Come closer! Get ready!" Said Ray.

Both the Spinosaurus and the River Boat charged forward until they slammed into each other, causing the long bridge to stab the Dinosaur in the stomach, making it roar out in pain. Lightningbolts then came down from the dark clouded sky and struck the Spinosaurus and the boat, electricuting the Dinosaur to the point to where the X-Ray of it's skelliton was exposed, as well as causing all of the rest of the fireworks in the basement to go off and the TNT bearls to explode. The lightningbolts had set the Dinosaur on fire, causing it's entire body to burn and release black smoke.

Ray then exited the stiringroom and rushed to the back of the boat, narrowly avoiding the number of lightningbolts, and jumped into the lake, just as the burnning Dinosaur and the River Boat began to sink into the water.

The Spinosaurus let out a dying roar as it's burnning, black smoking body, and the boat, sank into the lake in a substance of pink, bubbly ooz, with the two black chemnys releasing black smoke.

"He did it! He did it! You see that?! He did it!" Said an excited Brendon.

The whole gang cheered Ray on for his victory over the massive Spinosaurus. Minus Mina, who was too shocked to react.

"My Grandfather killed a Dinosaur. Wow." Said Mina in disbelief.

Ray then swam over to where Marty, Luke and Brendon were, who were all sitting on the bottom of the boat, and the ship followed him. Once the ship made it over to where Ray and the kids were, Mina, Lisa, Cole and Diogo each got a Life Preserver Ring, each tide to a rope, and threw it over board.

The rings landed in front of Ray and the kids, and each of them grabbed ahold of one, and Lisa and the gang pulled them on board the ship.

"Are you guys okay?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're fine. Right, Brendon?" Luke said.

"Yeah." Said Brendon.

"Oh, Grandfather." Said Mina as she hugged Ray. "Thanks for saving us."

"No, thank you. You know, you're a real life saver." Said Ray.

Mina grinned at her Grandfather's pun before hugging him again.

"Here's your camera, Bren." Said Cole before handing Brendon his Super 8 Camera.

"Thanks." Said Brendon.

Cole then took his eyes off of Brendon and focused on Marty. "And you."

"My consciounce made me do it." Said Marty.

Cole staired at his younger brother with both of his hands balled up into fists. For a moment, the 21 year old just looked at the 12 year old boy...and then...he embraced the kid with a tight hug. "(Laughing) Sure it did."

Marty rapped both of his arms around Cole, returnning the hug.

Just then, it instantly ceased to poor down rain, causing Marty and Cole and everyone else to look up at the sky. The dark clouds, covering the whole sky, slowly began to fade before everyone's eyes and soon it was all gone, revealing the bright, blue sky and the bright, shinning sun.

"Looks like it's gonna be a beautiful day." Said Cole.

"Yeah. A very beautiful one." Marty added.

The whole gang looked up at the bright, blue sky and the bright, shinning sun, admiring both of their beauties.

"Excuse me." Came a voice.

The Franklin brothers and the others turned to see Lisa looking at them.

"I hate to break up this little tender moment between big brother and little brother, but don't we still have one last thing to take care of?" Said Lisa.

"What? Oh, yeah. Right. We still have to get these puppies back to civilization, don't we?" Said Cole.

"Yes, we do." Said Lisa. "Okay, Auto, take us out of here."

"As you wish, miss Renalds." Said Auto. The talking ship then turned around and started driving away with the gang and the 103 Dalmatians.

"Wait, we're not leaving anything behind, are we?" Cole asked.

"No, we have everything. The whole gang and all of the 103 Dalmatians are here and accounted for. "Why do you ask?" Lisa said.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling that maybe, just maybe, we forgot something." Said Cole.

"Like what?" Mina asked.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Came a laugh from behind.

"What was that?" Lisa asked.

The whole gang ran to the back of the ship and saw a grappling hook and it's rope rapped around the rail and saw Cruella holding the gun part of the grappling hook and ridding the Jet Ski, with Dr. Pavlov sitting behind her.

"Suprise! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Cruella laughed.

"Not again!" Said Mina.

"It's the dragon lady!" Said Marty.

"Yikes!" Luke, Brendon and Diogo added.

"What are we gonna do?" Cole asked.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I've got you now! You can't get away from me! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Said Cruella while ridding the Jet Ski with one hand and holding the gun part of the grappling hook in the other.

"I don't know, but Cruella's right on our tail." Said Ray.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but i am sick of that crazy haired witch. Auto, speed up the cruise ship now!" Said Lisa.

"As you wish, miss Renalds. Full speed ahead." Said Auto. The ship then instantly took off through the lake, pulling a screaming Cruella off the Jet Ski and through the water, leaving Dr. Pavlov behind.

Despite being dragged through the water, Cruella held onto the gun part of the grappling hook with all of her strength.

The river boat then exploded from under water, and something flew up from the surface of the lake. It was Cruella's two pet Alligators, Bruce and Neo. The two Gators fell out of the sky and splash-landed in the lake below. When they surfaced they saw the ship coming their way and went under water. The ship speed right passed them and the Gators resurfaced.

But Cruella, still holding onto the gun part of the grappling hook, came up behind the two Gators and her feet landed on them and she began using both massive Gators as water skis as the ship continued to drag her through the lake.

The ship then turned around and headed back in the direction it had left.

"Look out! The River Boat!" Lisa said.

Seeing the remaining part of the River Boat up ahead, Auto turned to go back the other way.

Moose jumped onto the rail of the back of the ship and bit the rope of the grappling hook gun, snapping it, as well as cutting Cruella and the Gators loose.

Cruella looked forward and gasped in shock as she saw that she and her two pet Gators were heading straight for the sunken River Boat. Cruella crashed into one of the black chemnies and clinged to it.

Seeing Cruella clinging to the River Boat's chemny from his Jet Ski, Dr. Pavlov burst out laughing at the comical sight.

Seeing that they had managed to cut Cruella loose, the gang of humans cheered and the dogs and the 103 Dalmatians howled.

"We did it, everyone!" Said Cole.

"Hooray!" Said Lisa. She picked Moose up off the rail and held the six week old pup in her arms. Oh, Moose! Moose, you're wonderful!" She said before turnning her attention to Cruella. "Miss De ViL...after careful consideration, i've decided NOT to work for you anymore."

"So have i." Added Dr. Pavlov before he rode off on his Jet Ski beside the ship.

The humans continued to cheer and the dogs and the 103 Dalmatians howled in victory as they were all carried away by the ship, with Dr. Pavlov ridding beside them on his Jet Ski, leaving Cruella behind.

Cruella watched as the ship departed with the 103 Dalmatians as she clinged to the black chemny of the River Boat. "(Sobbing) There goes my fur coat!"

One of the Gators bit at Cruella, making her climb to the top of the black chemny and cling to it, with her own pet massive Alligators, Bruce and Neo, attacking below, trying to eat her as the scene faded to black.  
 **3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Elizabeth and the gang were now watching the ending scene of the movie where Lisa and the gang were at a hotel pool.

"Okay now, is everybody ready?" Asked Manny, with his camera aimed at the group.

Abby, Chasta, Alonzo, Ninette, Henry and Diogo's parents all stood behind Manny.

"Yes!" Said Lisa and the gang.

"Oh, wait one sec." Said Lisa before rapping her arms around Cole's neck. "Okay, go." She said before kissing Cole on the lips.

"Alright. Ready? On three. 1...2...3." Manny took the picture of the whole group as Lisa and Cole kissed. "Thank you. Thank you all so much. This will make a great cover on the front page of our news paper." He said as Brendon went over to the table, where Lisa, Cole, Mina and Ray were once sitting, and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the laptop.

"Anytime." Said Lisa.

"I do apologize for bothering you. If i've distrubed your relaxation in any way, i'm sorry." Said Manny.

"Oh, you didn't disturb us at all. We're just glad to be off that island, and that all of those 103 Dalmatians are safe and sound." Said Lisa.

"Speaking of which, what's gonna happen to the island? Last i heard, the Mexican government was talking about making plans to destroy it with firebombs. Are they still gonna do that?" Manny asked.

"Well..."

"Hey, guys, come look at this!" Said an excited Brendon, cutting Mina off.

The whole gang of people, and the six dogs, ran over to the table where Brendon was sitting and gathered around him.

"Brendon, what is it?" Luke asked.

"Take a look at this." Said Brendon.

Moose jumped up on Brendon's lap and stood on his hind legs and placed his paws on the table, looking at the laptop screen with everyone else as they all watched the video. It was a video on YOUTUBE about Devil's Island. The video showed helicopters carrying a massive dome in the sky by ropes.

BRUNO: "There's a first-rate shot of the massive dome and the helicopters that, for the moment, are carrying it over the sea of Mexico, presumably to put over Devil's Island. By our calculations, they should be nearing the halfway point of this trip. John, can you still hear me there?" Said a male Mexican reporter.

JOHN ON TAPE: "Yes, i can, Bruno. We are halfway to the island. It is 103 nautical miles from our present location. The helicopters are moving at 30 knots, which will put it in at about 11:30 am, Eastern time. One of the Mexican navy's primary concerns has been safety. If we look at the ever-growing escort around the helicopters carrying the glass dome, they're taking no chances of a repeat of the 103 Dalmatians incident."

BRUNO: "Let's take a moment to run the video of our interview with Maria Iago three months ago. She's the head of the Mexican Humane Association, the woman who is spearheading this moment, not only to spare the animals and their island, but to keep the island itself intact."

The screen then changed to a Mexican woman being interviewed by a news reporter.

 **CNN NEWS. Maria Iago.**

 **June 17'th, (2017)**

"It is absolutely imperative that we work with the Mexican department of biological preserves to establish a set of rules for the preservation and isolation of that island. Normally, we would be against isolating animals from the rest of the world...but these kinds of creatures...require our absence to survive, not our help. And if we could only step aside...and trust in nature...life...will find a way."  
 **3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

 **Three Weeks Later**

Devil's Island, the Dinosaur infested island, was now inclosed in a huge, massive glass dome. Inside the dome, on the island, a Pteranodon sored over the land and it's beauty. The winged prehistoric creature flew past two Ankylosaurus's and later past a river where a herd of Pachyrhinosaurus's were drinking. The Pteranodon flew past a water fall and another part of the island came into view. The winged animal looked down at the beautiful scenery as it flew over the land. It was filled with all kinds of Dinosaurs, like, Brachiosaurus's, Iguanodons, Pachyrhinosaurus's, Stercatusaurus's, Parasaurolophus's, and many, many more. The Pteranodon soon sored past the land and began flying over the beautiful lake.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**

The new paper picture and Lisa and all of her friends had made the front cover of the Mexican news paper, as well as the London news paper. In it was Lisa, Clark, Marty, Luke, Brendon, Diogo, Mina, Ray, Rex, Lassie, Jake Foster and Griffith, with Moose sitting in front of the five dogs.

At the top of the picture was the title of the story: **Group Rescues 103 Dalmatians From Devil's Island.**

 **The End**  
 **3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"Oh, my gosh, i love it. I've seen it, like, a thousand times and it still gets me every time." Said Cameron.

"That was a great movie. I don't think i'd be scared of Cruella even if i saw her in person." Said Tommy.

"No way. Did you see those puppies in action? They whooped Cruella and that Dr. Pavlov guy." Said Emma.

"Yeah, and they did it with ice-cream." Said Charlotte, the blond haired girl.

"That, and also, Cruella De ViL is dead and gone, so there's nothing to worry about." Said Emma.

Elizabeth looked back at the two adult Dalmatians. "See, Pongo and Perdy, you were afraid because you thought Cruella was still alive, but she's not, she's dead and gone. Now she's just another one of Disney's villainous, ficticious characters."

"But why did Disney change the names of most of the characters in the movie? I mean, i thought their real names were Lois Richards, Clark and Max Frankson, Lucas and Brandon, Mia and Roy and Diego. Why the sudden name change?" Charlotte said.

"Because this is the American version. The UK version is the one that has their actual names." Said Cameron.

"Disney put out two different versions of 103 Dalmatians when it was released on Blueray and DVD in (2021)? They didn't do that with the first two movies." Said Aiden.

"That's because my uncle Roger and aunt Anita don't live here in America. Neither do Chloe Simon or Kevin Shepard." Said Elizabeth. "And also, it would've been pretty messed us if they had used everyone's actual names. Especially since four of the people were kids. I'm pretty sure that would've gotton them into some sort of legal trouble."

"Yeah. And now that i know that i've spent a whole hour of watching this movie with you guys, i'm not nervous anymore." Said Tommy.

"Alright, Tommy!" The other kids cheered.

"Hey, i love this sleepover thing. Let's party!" Said Tommy. He, Elizabeth, the kids and the puppies then got up and scattered around the room to play with each other for the rest of the slumber party.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review, and let me know what you guys think about the 103 Dalmatians movie.**


	19. 103104 19: A Visit To HeLL

**103/104 19: A Visit To HeLL.**

Elsewhere, in Paris, Texas, on that same night, Stacy HeLL drove her pink (1950's) convertable car onto the property of the REGENCY APARTMENT complex and drove into the parkinglot, where she found a parking space and drove into it. The 33 year old blond haired woman then turned her car off, got her pink purse and her paper bag of groceries, got out of her car and walked up to her apartment door, numbered 103. She was staying here for the next four months until her probation was over. Stacy then used her key to unlock the door, entered inside her apartment, and closed the door.

Once inside, however, Stacy was instantly greeted by the presence of Rex Bryson, who was sitting on the sofa. "Rex. Hi." She greeted. "Oh, i just got some groceries. Don't worry, it's all organic. Nothing but the best for our son's healthy mother." Said the blond haired woman as she walked over to the dinner table and placed the grocery bag on it. "I'm so glad you came by my home to see me."

"I didn't come here to see you. And you are not home." Said Rex before standing up from the sofa.

"What do you mean?" Stacy asked.

"I want you to pack your bags...and get out of town." Said Rex.

"What? You're throwing me out?" Asked Stacy in disbelief as she walked into livingroom where Rex was standing.

"That's what happens when you play games with my son's life...and the lives of 104 Dalmatians." Said Rex, reminding Stacy of the first 104 Dalmatians incident that happened here in the state of Texas four years ago.

"Jason was rescued, and so were all of those Dalmatians." Said Stacy.

"No thanks to you. I want you to get your stuff and get out." Said Rex.

"But Rex, i'm on probation for the next four months, i can't just leave the state. Plus i don't have anywhere to go." Said Stacy.

"Not my problem." Said Rex.

"Well, what about our son, Tommy? Is he your problem? You're gonna deny him the chance to get to know his mother?" Stacy asked.

"We don't know that i'm the father." Said Rex.

"Well, who else could it be?" Said Stacy.

"My ex-best friend from college, Richard Scolex. Your fiance. The mastermind behind last year's incident in India." Said Rex.

"Oh, you mean the guy who cheated on me? That was back in (2009)." Said Stacy.

"How about Mitch? The guy you had break into Gigi's house and install hidden cameras to keep an eyes on her." Said Rex.

"I was never in a relationship with Mitch, thank you." Said Stacy.

"But you were in a relationship with Schyler James." Said Rex.

"That was like a million years ago, and besides, he's not even interested in me anymore. He's all hot for Gigi, if you didn't know. Or at least he was until he got 9 years in prison for his involvement in the first 104 incident." Said Stacy.

"This isn't about Gigi, this is about you. And you are not welcome here." Said Rex.

"Rex, i swear, Tommy is your son. We have two DNA test to prove it. There was no one else, we were in a lationship for 10 whole years." Said Stacy.

"Don't remind me." Said Rex.

"You loved it. You loved me." Said Stacy.

"You let me know when your ready to get a paternity test. We'll do it at the hospital. I'll pay for it. Until then, you're on your own." Said Rex.

"And what if something happens to me? Me...Tommy's mother. Because you threw me out on the street and ran me out of the state. Is that a risk you're willing to take?" Stacy asked.

"You know what i think, Stacy? I think you're still crazy." Said Rex.

"I'm telling you right now, Tommy is your son. Why don't you believe me?" Stacy asked.

"Oh, i don't know. Maybe because you lied to me about being pregnant and told me that we were going to have a child together." Said Rex.

"You know what, that was four years ago, and i'm sick and tired of people always throwing up the events of (2020) in my face. Tommy is your son. And i'm giving you the chance to do it right. To be there for this kid. To help him grow up. Is that the way you want start at your relationship with your son? By running his mother out of town? I mean, come on, Rex, what is the matter with you?" Said Stacy.

"(Sighs)...August 8'th...this coming up August...will be a year...since my son, Jason,...was taken from me." Said Rex

"Rex, i think you need to just deal with that and move on. When i left Tommy at the hospital in Hawaii, i accepted the fact that i may never see him again. It's the way it is." Said Stacy.

"You walked out on your son at brith. This is not the same thing, and your son is here in town, he's not being held hostage somewhere." Said Rex.

"Okay, okay, i'm sorry. Bad analogy. It's just...i want the old Rex back so he can be there for his other son that needs him." Said Stacy.

Rex then walked past Stacy and went over to the door.

"Rex." Said Stacy, turnning to see Rex standing at the door.

"I am sorry if my drama-filled life is an inconvenience for you and your perfect existance." Said Rex before opening the door and exiting the apartment.

"I didn't say that. Rex!" Said Stacy before she ran to the door and opened it, only to see that Rex was now gone. She then closed the door back and leaned up against it. "(Sighs) Stupid." Said Stacy, refering to herself.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	20. 103104 20: Sleepover (PART 2)

**103/104 20: Sleepover (Part2).**

Back at the Webster residence, all of the kids and the puppies were playing with each other, minus Pongo, who was lying beside the open wardrobe that Perdy and her four newborn puppies were inside.

Elizabeth, meanwhile, was sitting on the window seat, reading a book. The 29 year old American girl then closed the book and placed it on the window seat and stood up and walked down the three steps. "Okay, everyone, into your sleeping bags, it's time for bed."

"Already? I'm not even tired." Said Jackson, with Aiden and Danny at his side.

"Me neither." Aiden added.

"Neither am i." Said Danny.

"You guys, it's late. Isn't it past your bedtime?" Elizabeth said.

"Well, maybe a little." Said Jackson.

Elizabeth grinned before going to retrieve her sleeping bag.

All of the kids gathered their sleeping bags and laid them out on the floor at the bottom of the three steps.

"There's nothing like a sleepover with good friends." Said Keegan to Max.

"Yeah. This is fun. (Yawns) I'm not even sleepy. Not one bit." Said Max telepathically in Keegan's mind.

"Not even a little bit?" Keegan asked.

"Nope. I'm wide awake...(yawns). Well...maybe i am just a little sleepy." Max thought.

"Good night, Max." Said Keegan.

"Good night." Max thought.

"Okay, everyone, straighten out your sleeping bags, fluff the pillows, and make sure your have your own..." Said Elizabeth, holding her own pillow and sleeping bag. She placed her sleeping bag at the bottom of the three steps where everyone else's sleeping bags were. "and hop in. Time to settle down for a big, long night." The 29 year old and all of the kids got inside their sleeping bags and laid beside each other in a row.

Keegan sat up in his sleeping bag and picked Copper up in his arms, who stood on the left side, before lying back down, with Copper resting in his arms while Mickey, Max and Olive were inside a puppy basket an inch away from Keegan on the left side.

Tommy got down on his sleeping bag, with Dice at his side on the right. The boy's sleeping bag was in the middle, right next to Elizabeth.

"Here, let me help you." Said Elizabeth as she helped Tommy inside his sleeping bag.

"Thanks." Said Tommy. The long haired American blond picked Dice up in his arms and laid down to rest for the night.

Aiden was lying next to Cameron, who was lying next to Charlotte, who was lying next to Tommy, who was lying next to Elizabeth, who was lying next to Danny, who was lying next to Emma, who was lying next to Jackson, who was lying next to Keegan and Copper.

"Okay. Good night, everyone." Said Elizabeth.

"Good night, miss Webster." Said all of the kids, minus Tommy.

"Good night, miss Webster." Said Tommy.

"Sweet dreams, Tommy." Said Elizabeth.

"Thanks, you too." Said Tommy.

"Um...miss Webster? Maybe we can sleep with the lights on tonight. You know, just in case there's a ghost out there." Aiden said.

"Don't worry, Aiden. Ghosts are make believe, remember?" Said Elizabeth.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, i forgot." Said Aiden.

"Miss Webster?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Danny?" Elizabeth asked.

"Can you, maybe, tell us a bedtime story? One without any ghosts in it? Just in case?" Danny asked.

"Would anyone else like to hear a story?" Elizabeth asked.

"I do. My mom sings to me sometimes to help me fall asleep." Said Emma.

"Mine too." Added Chorlotte.

"Miss Webster," Cameron began. "why don't you tell us the story of Winken, Blinken and Nod? You know, the one you told me a few weeks ago."

"Oh, that's a great idea, Cameron." Said Elizabeth.

"Who are Winken, Blinken and Nod?" Jackson asked.

"Winken, Blinken and Nod are three kids who live up in the sky. And it's their job to make sure that every night kids all over the world get a good night sleep." Said Elizabeth.

"That sounds good." Said Tommy, holding Dice in his arms.

"Yeah. Let's hear it." Said Keegan, holding Copper in his arms.

"Okay. Winken, Blinken and Nod live up in the sky, above the clouds and beyond the moon." Elizabeth began before she started singing. Her voice sounded like the voice of an angel from Heaven.

"Three little boys cross the sleepy lagoon...charting their way through night time. Drifting along past a warm harvest moon,...they know that this is the right time. The water is gental...the waves break with ease. They float through the sky on a dry summer breez. Winken, Blinken and Nod on their way to dreamland. Surfing through the clouds on a fantasy. Sailing by the light from a bright blue dreamland. Sailing the starry sky like a deep blue sea. If they run around on a marshmellow ground, it's only a moment of peakin. They'll soon be away on a wave of the clouds that carries them off till they waken. With candy cane hooks, they will fish for a star. They'll catch them a few to take home in a jar. Oh, Winken, Blinken and Nod on their way to dreamland. Surfing through the clouds on a fantasy. Just sailing by the night from a bright blue dreamland. Sailing the starry sky, like a deep blue...seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeea."

"Wow. I like this story a lot better than any ghost story." Said Aiden.

"Me too. Those little stars are a lot nicer than ghost." Said Danny.

"Well, i like the ghosts. Do you think Winken, Blinken and Nod will run into any of the ghost up there in the sky? I bet there are a few of them running around up there. Behind the clouds." Said Keegan.

"There are no ghosts in this story, Keegan." Said Elizabeth.

"Awww. That's too bad. Well, let's hear the rest of the story anyway." Said Keegan.

"Okay." Said Elizabeth. "Winken, Blinken and Nod were determined to catch some of those stars. And this time, when Winken cast out his candy cane, he almost got a bight. But Blinken, on the other side of the boat, cast out his candy cane at the same time. Soon Winken and Blinken were both realing in their catches. Of course, they didn't know that what they had really caught was one another. In an instant, Blinken was pulled over board. Thanks to some quick thinking, Winken and Nod caught him. He was saved by the (Laughs) seat of his pants. And Blinken soon discoverd that the starfish only wanted to have some fun. They'd never think of hurting him. Suddenly, from beyond the horizon, a bright light sped toward Winken, Blinken and Nod. It was...a sparkley meteor. The most beautiful think Winken, Blinken and Nod had ever seen. And they knew they wanted to catch this meteor for their star collection."

Elizabeth then resumed singing. "Winken, Blinken and Nod on their way to dreamland. Surfing through the clouds on a fantasy. Sailing by the light from a bright blue dreamland. Sailing the starry sky, like a deep blue seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeea." The 29 year old brownette saw that the kids, and the puppies, had all fallen asleep. Even Pongo and Perdy and their newborn puppies were now all asleep. Elizabeth smiled at the beautiful scene. "Works every time. Sweet dreams, everyone." She said. She had even left the night light on for Tommy, just like she had promised him she would, which was sitting on the second step. With the slumber party all said and done, and all of the kids and dogs now asleep, Elizabeth Webster closed her beautiful blue eyes...and drifted off to sleep.

(Scene fades to black)  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	21. 103104 21: A Talk With The Comissioner

**103/104 21: A Talk With The Comissioner.**

 **ApriL 6'th, (2024)**

The next day in Paris, Texas, April 6'th, (2024), a police car drove into the parkinglot of the police station, found a parking space, and parked there in that spot. Rex then exited the police car, dressed in his black police uniform, and closed the door. He he then walked up to the police building and entered inside. The 34 year old police officer walked through the building and made his way up to an office door, with words written on the window that said **'COMISSIONER'S OFFICE.'** Rex then knocked on the door to see if there was anyone inside.

"Yeah, come in." Came the voice of Bo from inside the office.

Rex then opened the door and saw Bo sitting at his desk, with his Saint Benard dog, Beethoven lying on the floor by the desk.

"Is this a bad time?" Rex asked.

"No, no, no, come on in, Bryson." Said Bo.

Rex closed the office door and walked up to the desk Bo was sitting at.

"So are you here to ask me to request the probation board to deport Stacy out of the state of Texas?" Asked Bo.

"Wow, it's like i haven't seen you in weeks." Said Rex as he approached the comissioner's desk.

"Why? What happened?" Bo asked.

"I messed up. Stacy's Tommy's mother...and i'm his father. Can you believe that? I had a kid with the woman who helped my insane mother steal 104 Dalmatians, and kidnap my son, and didn't even know about it till the other day." Said Rex.

Bo stood up from his desk. "Stacy really is Tommy's mother?"

"Yeah." Said Rex.

"And you're positive that you're the father?" Bo asked.

"Looks like. That's what the DNA test results showed." Said Rex.

"How did that happen?" Bo asked.

Rex: "Well, you see..."

"Uh, never mind." Said Bo before sitting back down at his desk. "Bryson, are you sure? I mean, it's not like Stacy wouldn't fake it."

"Gigi, Lois, Candace and Clark and i were with Stacy when she and i had the second DNA test. Stacy's Tommy's mother." Said Rex.

"And he's your son?" Bo asked.

"That's what both of the DNA tests show, yeah." Said Rex.

"So what are you gonna do?" Bo asked.

"Well, i've gotta do the right thing. I've gotta be there for my kid." Said Rex. "I missed Gigi's pregnancy, i missed the first 10 years of Jason's life."

"But you didn't know about him because Stacy had kept his existance a secret from you." Said Bo.

"That didn't matter to Jason. All he knows is that he didn't have his Dad. And i can't abandon Tommy just because his Mom's a psycho. Especially since his Mom's a psycho." Said Rex.

"Yeah. How's Gigi?" Bo asked.

"Shreded. No matter what i say, she thinks Stacy is gonna come between us as friends." Said Rex.

"Well, don't you?" Bo asked.

"Well, it'll be hard to keep Stacy in line." Said Rex.

"There's an understatement." Said Bo.

"But since she's the mother of my kid, i gotta find a way." Said Rex. "I'll let Stacy know that i am there for Tommy, not for her."

"Yeah, but Stacy's in town, at least for right now." Said Bo.

"Don't remind me." Said Rex.

"You know, Bryson...i feel for you." Said Bo.

"I have to figure out a way to keep Stacy from messing things up with Gigi. Any advice?" Rex said.

"None. Sorry." Said Bo.

"It's okay. I was just asking." Said Rex. "So...have you located my other son? Jason?"

"You still wanna know if we've found your son?" Bo asked.

"Well, yeah, i mean, i'm his Dad. I just wanna know if he's alright." Said Rex.

"We haven't seen or heard from your other son in over seven months, Bryson." Said Bo. "I'm sorry. I know that's not what you wanted to hear."

"No, that's okay. I mean,...at least you were honest." Said Rex. The 34 year old police officer then opened the door and left out of the office, now in a depressed mood.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	22. 103104 22: Trouble In Paradise, And A M

**103/104 22: Trouble In Paradise, And A Moment Of Truth.**

At the Miller residence, Gigi was sitting in the kitchen, at the round kitchen table, with Molly lying on the floor beside her. She had her black laptop sitting on the table in front of her. The 33 year old blond just staired at the screen, which had the WordPad sight pulled up on it, with the words **CHAPTER 1** written at the top. She was working on her fourth book to her 104 DALMATIANS novels. While the first three books were based on the real life 104 incidents, this paticular novel would be ficticious. The trouble was Gigi didn't know where to start or what to write.

"I...have...idea...what...to...write." Said Gigi as she typed the exact words on her laptop.

Just then, the door bell rang.

"Who on Earth?" Said Gigi before getting up from the table and walking out of the kitchen, with Molly following her. As the bell continued ringing, the young blond, and the Dalmatian, walked through the diningroom and entered inside the livingroom. "Coming. Coming. Coming." She said as she and the dog exited the livingroom and walked up to the front door. The Texas woman unlocked the door and opened it, revealing Lois and Moose standing on the other side. "Come on in." She said as she and Molly walked away from the door, allowing Lois and Moose to enter inside.

"So...how are you?" Asked Lois as she closed the door.

"I'll be better once i come up with an idea for the first chapter of my new book." Said Gigi as she, Molly, Lois and Moose went inside the livingroom. "How are you?"

"Uh...fine. I was hoping to talk with you at the hospital the yesterday, but...you and Rex took off so quickly." Said Lois.

"Yeah. No point in sticking around, Stacy's Tommy's mother. I mean, who knew she could actually tell the truth about something?" Said Gigi.

"How is Tommy, by the way?" Lois asked.

"He's fine, he's over at a sleepover with the puppies and some other kids. Why?" Said Gigi.

"Oh, what a coincidence. That's where Jackson is too." Lois said.

"Anyway, i have this book i have to start working on." She said before she and Lois and the two dogs walked out of the livingroom and into the diningroom.

"A new book? What's it about?" Asked Lois as she and Moose followed Gigi and Molly out of the livingroom and into the diningroom.

"It's about this couple who overcome obsticles in their lives and get married in the end." Gigi explained as she and Lois and the dogs walked into the kitchen.

"Sounds romatic." Said Lois.

"Yeah. Romatic." Gigi began stopping in her tracks, with Molly, and turnning to Lois. "You know, Rex and i were suppose to get married. I mean, not today, but eventually, i guess. I mean, that's what two people do, right? When you love each other and you have a kid."

"What are you talking about?" Lois asked.

"Rex asked me to marry him four years ago on October 31'st,...the night our son had woken up from his six month coma." Said Gigi.

"He asked you to marry him? On Halloween night? Are you serious?" Lois asked.

"Yep. He asked me to marry him right there in the livingroom. Just before he kissed me." Said Gigi.

"Well, what did you say?" Lois asked.

"I turned him down." Said Gigi.

"What? Why?" Lois asked.

"Because...after everything that happened with Stacy, Cruella, Jason and the 104 Dalmatians incident, i thought that i was just having feeling for Rex because he saved our son's life...and the lives of all of those puppies, so...i told him i needed time to think about his proposal. But that was when everything was okay. And now it'll never be okay." Said Gigi before going over to the round kitchen table, with Molly, and sitting back in her chair in front of her laptop. Molly laid down beside her female blond haired friend.

"Hey, Gigi, what happened?" Lois asked as she, with Moose, walked over the table and sat down in a chair. Moose sat on the floor beside her. "Did you and Rex break up?" She asked.

"No, we're still together...as friends, not a couple. But we'll never be rid of Stacy. She and that kid of her's will be in our lives forever." Said Gigi.

"Uh, excuse me. I'm not trying to make you sound mean, but 'that kid' that you're refering to is here in town and lives with you." Said Lois.

"(Sighs) I'm sorry, Lois, i didn't mean it like that. It's just...it's hard for me to look at him without being reminded that he's the son of the woman who tried to kill me four years ago." Said Gigi.

"It's okay, i understand, just...just don't take your anger, that you have for Stacy, out on Tommy. He's just a kid." Said Lois.

"Yeah. Yeah, i know. But thankfully, i won't have to worry about Stacy being here much longer. Rex went over to her place last night and sent her packing." Said Gigi.

"Does that mean she's not in town anymore?" Lois asked.

The doorbell then rang.

"That's exactly what it means." Said Gigi before she got up from the kitchen table and headed out the kitchen, with Moose, Lois and Molly following her. As the bell continued to ring, the two women, and the two dogs, walked through the diningroom, into the livingroom, exited it and walked up to the front door, where Gigi opened it and saw Rex standing on the other side.

"Hi, Gigi. Molly." Said Rex as he entered inside the house and closed the door. "Hello, Lois. Moose."

"Hi, Rex." Said Lois.

"Is she gone?" Gigi asked, refering to Stacy.

Rex didn't say anything.

"Please tell me you ran her out of town." Said Gigi.

"Can we talk about this alone?" Rex asked.

"You didn't do it, did you?" Gigi said.

"I did. I mean...i tried. Look, she's on probation. She has nowhere else to go. She's Tommy's mother, and i'm not gonna let the mother of my kid live on some park bench." Said Rex.

"Oh, but she can live here in town?" Said Gigi.

"What else is there?" Rex asked.

"(Sighs) I don't know. Why is it our responsability to provide shelter for Stacy? Why does she have to stay here in town?" Gigi said.

"It's not like i'm gonna be living with her." Said Rex.

"She's doing it all over again. She's using a kid to get exactly what she wants. Can you not see that?" Said Gigi, reminding Rex of Stacy's fake pregnancy four years ago.

"Stacy and i have a son together. What can i do?" Rex asked.

The doorbell then rang again.

"Somebody's at the door." Said Gigi. The 33 year old made her way past Rex and opened the door and saw that Clare Denberough was standing on the other side.

"Hey." Said Clare.

"Oh. Hey, Clare." Gigi said.

"Hi, Gigi. Hey, Rex, Molly." Said Clare.

"Hello, Clare, how are you?" Rex asked.

"I'm fine. I can i come in?" Said Clare.

"Oh, yes, of course. Come right on in. Our home is your home." Said Gigi.

"Thanks." Said Clare before entering inside the 70's household. "Nice place you got here."

"Thanks, i get that a lot." Said Gigi.

Clare then noticed Lois and Moose. "Well, hi, there. I don't believe we've met. I'm Clare Denberough, a social worker." She said, offering a handshake.

"Lois Frankson. I'm a fashion designer, and Gigi's best friend." Said Lois, shaking Clare's hand. "And this my dog, Moose."

"Hi, Lois, hey, Moose. It's nice to meet you both." Said Clare.

"Same to you." Said Lois.

"So what brings you here to town, Clare?" Rex asked.

"Well, i was in the area, and i thought that, maybe, i'd stop by and check to see how Tommy was doing. I hope that's okay." Said Clare.

"Of course it's okay. Right, Rex?" Said Gigi.

"It's alright with me, but Tommy's not here." Rex added.

"Oh? Well, where is he then?" Clare asked.

"He's over at a friend's house, having a sleepover with the puppies and some other kids." Said Gigi.

"Is something the matter? Because if this is a bad time, i can always come back later." Said Clare.

"Actually, this is a great time." Said Rex.

"It is?" Clare asked.

"It is?" Asked a confused Gigi.

"It is?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, there's...there's something i need to tell you." Said Rex.

"Like what?" Clare asked.

"Tommy's mother is in town." Said Rex.

"What?" Said Clare in disbelief. "Tommy's mother is in town? Why?"

"She's on probation and her probation officer lives here in Paris, Texas." Said Gigi.

"Oh, no." Said Clare.

"Yeah, and that's not the worst of it either." Said Gigi.

"Well, what else is there?" Clare asked.

"Turns out Tommy's mother is...Stacy HeLL." Said Gigi.

"Stacy HeLL?" Clare asked.

"Yeah." Said Gigi, Rex and Lois.

"As in THE Stacy HeLL?" Clare asked.

"Yeah." Said Gigi, Rex and Lois.

"Stacy Maleficent HeLL?" Clare asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Said Gigi, Rex and Lois.

"Is this the same Stacy HeLL that helped Cruella De ViL steal the state of Texas's Dalmatian puppy population, and kidnapped your son, Jason, four years ago?" Clare asked.

"The very same." Said Gigi.

"Oh, no. She's Tommy's mother?" Said Clare.

"Yeah. And i'm his father...according her anyway." Said Rex.

"Oh, my gosh." Said Clare. "Well, how does Tommy feel about all of this?"

"He doesn't know that Stacy is his mother and he doesn't know that i'm his father." Said Rex.

"You haven't told Tommy that you and Stacy are his real parents?" Clare asked.

"No. No, i thought that...we i should tell him together. Me and Gigi. But as long as you're here, we'd like for you to stick around when we do tell him. If that's alright with you." Said Rex.

"Sure. I'd be happy to be there for Tommy. After all, it is my job." Said Clare.

"You know, i don't think we should tell Tommy that Stacy is his mother and you're his father. I mean,...there's no rush, right? And even if you do tell Tommy, what's the point? Stacy's on probation, it's not like she can see him." Said Lois to Rex.

"Which is why...we have to tell him the truth." Said Rex.

"What are you saying?" Gigi asked.

"We have to tell Tommy that Stacy's on probation." Said Rex.

"He's gonna wanna know why, Rex. Are you prepared to tell him that his mother was so hot for his father, that she was willing to abandon him and keep both his and Jason's existance a secret? That she was willing to help his grandmother, Cruella, steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas, and kidnap his older half brother, just to keep you from finding out that Jason was your son?" Said Gigi.

"Gigi, come on." Said Rex.

"All i'm saying is he's going to want a reason, Rex. He's too smart to just be told that his mother is in town and that she can't see him while she's on probation. He's gonna wanna know why. Especially after all these years have gone by without her in his life." Said Gigi.

"So we tell him that much. That Stacy is his mother, but that she can't see him right now." Said Rex.

"Why?" Gigi asked.

"Because, uh...she's on probation." Said Rex.

"Why?" Gigi asked.

"Because, uh...she did something really bad." Said Rex.

"Why?" Gigi asked.

"I don't know." Said Rex.

"If we tell him part of it, we have to tell him all of it. That his mother's got a sick thing for you...that she abandoned him to be with you...that she had kept his and Jason's existance from you for 10 whole years, that she blackmailed me into staying away from you and that she helped his grandmother, Cruella, steal 104 Dalmatians, and our son, from the state of Texas and smuggle them into Australia." Said Gigi.

"Okay, i think we tell Tommy that his mother had an agenda. That she thought that if you stayed away from me, she would kinda have me all to herself." Said Rex.

"So you want Tommy to know the whole truth about who his mother really is?" Gigi asked.

"I want Tommy to know...almost everything." Said Rex.

"Rex, it's not gonna do you any good to keep his mother's past a secret from him, everything Stacy did is public knowledge. It's a book, a documentary, a movie. It's even all on the internet." Said Clare. "Look...it's out there. Everything Stacy did is out in the open, and you don't want Tommy to find out through someone else. I think we need to talk to him. Try to help him understand. Try to help him get through it."

"Yeah. maybe you're right." Said Gigi.

The doorbell then rang again.

"Who is it?" Gigi asked.

"It's me, Tommy. And the puppies." Said the voice on the other side.

Gigi opened the door. "Oh, Tommy, hey. Come right on in." She said in a happy tone.

"Uh...thanks?" Said Tommy before he and the Miller puppies entered inside the home.

Gigi then closed the door behind Tommy and the puppies.

"You came back." Said Tommy, noticing Clare. He hadn't seen her since last year when he, she, Gigi, Rex, Bo and the dogs had all flown back to the U.S. from India.

"Yeah, i did." Said Clare.

Tommy turned to Lois and Moose. "This is my friend, Clare Denberough. The lady i met in India."

"We've met." Said Lois. "Uh, i'm gonna go and let you guys talk to Tommy. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, we will. Bye." Said Gigi.

"Bye." Said Lois before she and Moose exited the house through the front door.

"Hey." Said Rex before Tommy turned to face him. "Did you and the puppies have fun at the Elizabeth's sleepover?"

"Yeah. We all ate candy apples and watched a movie together with her, Keegan, Jackson, Copper and the other kids. Then she sung us a bedtime story and we all went to sleep." Said Tommy.

"Sounds like fun. What was the name of the movie you guys watched?" Gigi asked.

"103 Dalmatians. It was the greatest movie i had ever seen." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, i'll bet it was. I've seen it, like, a million times already and it's still one of the greatest movies i've ever seen." Said Clare.

"Really?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." Said Clare.

"So...what's going on?" Tommy asked.

"What do you mean?" Rex asked.

"Well, you all look serious. Like you have something important to tell me. What is it?" Said Tommy.

"Actually, we do have something important to tell you." Said Rex.

"Like what?" Tommy asked.

"Come sit with us in the livingroom." Said Rex.

Tommy did as he was told and he and the puppies followed Rex, Gigi, Molly and Clare into the livingroom, where the four humans sat on the sofa while the five Dalmatians sat on the floor.

"So we found out something you need to know. But i want you to remember that it doesn't change how much i love you. And it doesn't change how much Rex and Gigi love you. Nothing will ever change that. Okay?" Said Clare.

"Okay." Said Tommy.

"Okay. Do you remember when that lady came by here the other day?" Clare said.

Tommy nodded.

"Well, Rex and Gigi found out the other day from that same lady...that she's your Mom...and that Rex is your Dad. Do you understand?" Said Clare.

"You're my Dad?" Asked Tommy, looking at Rex.

"Yeah. Yeah, i am. I'm your Dad. And i don't care what you call me...i'm always gonna love you. And that's never gonna change." Said Rex.

"No, it's not. It just means that you have so many other people who love you." Said Gigi.

"You love me?" Tommy asked Rex.

"Yeah, i do." Said Rex.

"Why were you and Mom gone so long?" Tommy asked.

"I didn't know that you existed at the time of your birth. And for that, i am sorry." Said Rex.

"Were you sad when you found out that you had missed out on 9 years of my life?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, i was. I was, but when i overlooked that, and realized that you were my son, it made me...made me feel better because you're such a good kid." Said Rex.

"But you're my Dad. Why didn't you say so right away?" Tommy asked.

"Uh...uh...there was, uh, you know,...there was a lot to figure out at the time. There still is. But i'd like to get to know you...whenever you feel ready." Said Rex.

"I'm ready." Said Tommy.

"Alright, uh...you wanna...shake hands?" Rex asked.

"Or you could hug me." Said Tommy.

Rex and Tommy then embraced each other with a hug...hugging each other for the very first time...as father and son.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	23. 103104 23: Shocking NEWS

**103/104 23: Shocking NEWS.**

 **Town Parc**

Elsewhere, in Paris, Texas, at the Town Parc appartment area, Jackson, with his backpack on, opened the front door and entered inside before closing it.

"Mom, Dad, i'm home." Said Jackson.

Clark and his four dogs entered the livingroom where Jackson was.

"Oh. Hi, Dad. Hi, Rex...Lassie, Jake...Foster." Said Jackson.

"Hey." Said Clark.

"Where's Mom?" Jackson asked, refering to Lois.

"She and Moose went over to Gigi's. How was Elizabeth's sleepover? Did you have fun?" Clark said.

"Sure." Said Jackson. "So...what are you doing here?"

"Where else would i be?" Clark asked.

"I don't know. With Gigi?" Said Jackson.

"Why would i be with Gigi?" Clark asked.

"Cause Mom and Moose are over there." Said Jackson.

"It stings, doesn't it? Stacy getting out of prison earlier than she's suppose to. Sometimes things like this happen. But it does not mean that your Mom shouldn't be there for Gigi when she needs her the most. Especially now, of all times, since Rex and Stacy have a kid together." Said Clark.

"I guess you're right." Said Jackson.

"Yeah, i am." Said Clark.

"Can i watch TV?" Jackson asked.

"Sure. Go right ahead." Said Clark before getting out his cell phone to call Lois to let her know that Jackson was home.

"Okay. Thanks." Said Jackson. The 6 year old boy walked over to the sofa, with the four dogs following him, where he took off his backpack and placed it on the floor. The boy then sat on the sofa and got the remote. "Dad?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Clark asked, with his phone to his ear.

"I hate the fact that Stacy is out of prison, but...at least she's not on TV." Said Jackson. The 6 year old then used the remote to turn on the TV that was in front of him, which was on the Paris, Texas news, showing a woman with black hair and blue eyes, holding a wireless microphone, with a familiar blond haired woman standing between her and a man with brown hair and blue eyes. The front of the blue-eyed black-haired woman's hair went past shoulders and was curly while the back of it stopped at her upper-back, which was also curly. She wore pink lipstick, a purple/pink long sleeve suit top, a black skirt that stopped at the calf of her legs, sheer gray stockings and black high heel shoes.

"Good afternoon, everyone, and welcome to the Paris, Texas evening news. I'm your host, Gale Winters, coming to you live from inside the Brown's Dog Groomers. With me right now is the owner of the place, Franco Brown." Said the blue-eyed black-haired woman.

"Hi, Mom." Said the man known as Franco in a happy tone, waving at the camera.

"And the woman you see standing between us is none other than Stacy Maleficent HeLL herself, who managed to rescue the dog groomers building before it went out of business." Said Gale.

"No way!" Jackson gasped.

"What the what?!" Clark added, dropping his phone on the floor.

"You mean how the how! Oh, my gosh!" Jackson gasped.  
 **##################################################################################**

"So, can you tell us how Stacy HeLL became Stacy White?" Asked Gale.

"Why, yes, i certainly can. It was all thanks to the new mayor of Paris, Texas and his therapy." Said a happy Stacy.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was sitting on the sofa, eating a bowl of popcorn while watching the news report, with Pongo sitting on the floor beside her, growling at the TV.

"And you really think that you, a convicted dognapper, are the right person to run this place?" Gale asked.

"Oh, yes, yes. I believe that everyone deserves a second chance in life. And i think i deserve a second chance too. Don't you?" Said happy Stacy.

"No, i do not." Said Elizabeth, turning off the TV with the remote. "She tricked me."

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	24. 103104 24: Discussing Stacy And Tommy

**103/104 24: Discussing Stacy And Tommy.**

 **ApriL 7'th, (2024)**

The next morning, at the Miller household, Gigi was in the livingroom, sitting on the sofa, reading her 3'd book, 104 DALMATIANS IN INDIA, with Molly lying on the floor at her side. Rex then came down from the stairs and entered into the livingroom. The 34 year old cop had been asked by Gigi to spend the night at her place for Tommy's sake, being that the kid had just found out that Rex was his Dad.

Gigi took notice of Rex. "Hi. Was Tommy awake?"

"He was cocked out. Earplugs in, gameplayer still on. He's playing the game, 102 Dalmatians: puppies to the rescue, and the pups are watching him play." Said Rex.

"Guess he seriously wanted the world to go away yesterday." Said Gigi.

"Or just me." Said Rex.

"Well, you don't get all the blame. I'll talk to him." Said Gigi.

"I felt so good waking up this morning." Said Gigi.

"Same here." Said Rex before walking over to the sofa and sitting down beside Gigi.

"Must have been a whole minute before i remembered." Said Gigi.

"That's a great minute. Let's camp out in that minute forever." Said Rex.

Gigi closed her book. "I wish. I still can't believe Stacy has a son with you." Said the blond before placing the book on the sofa and getting up and walking away. "Stacy has a son with you. Stacy has a son with you."

"Are you trying to make me feel worse?" Rex asked as he got up from the sofa and went over to Gigi.

"No, i'm just trying to make it normal. Make it part of our lives." Said Gigi.

"We agreed." Said Rex.

"I remember." Said Gigi.

"Stacy does not come between us as friends." Said Rex.

"(Sighs) I hope not." Said Gigi.

"We make it true, Miller." Said Rex.

"Then i need to fix my mistake." Said Gigi before heading towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Rex asked.

Gigi stopped and turned to face Rex. "To apologize to Stacy for all of the horrible things i said to her two days ago."

"No! Really. Bad idea, just stay away from Stacy." Said Rex.

"We'll never get to normal that way." Said Gigi.

"You've done enough..." Said Rex.

"Damage?" Gigi asked.

"I was not going to say that." Said Rex.

"Then what?" Gigi asked as she walked up to Rex.

"You do not need to try and fix it Gigi. Please, just stay out of it." Said Rex.

"Stay out? Who are you trying to protect? Stacy or me?" Gigi asked.

"YOU! She chopped up your car with an ax and tried to push you down a flight of stairs." Said Rex.

"That's when she was losing, now she's winning." Said Gigi.

"She's not." Said Rex.

"Oh, trust me, Bryson, she's not the least bit worried about me. She has a son with you." Said Gigi.

"I still don't think it's a good idea for you to go over to Stacy's and apologize. After all, you didn't do anything to her." Said Rex.

"You're sweet to try to protect me, Bryson, but i can handle myself with Stacy." Said Gigi before she proceeded to head for the front door.

"Can you just let it go for now?" Rex asked, grabbing Gigi by the arm.

"Why don't you want me to apologize to Stacy?" Gigi asked.

"I don't see it going well." Said Rex.

"Why?" Gigi asked as she snatched her arm out of Rex's grip.

"You two set each other off." Said Rex.

"I will be humble, i will grovel and beg her for forgiveness. How can that make it worse?" Said Gigi.

"Just seeing you will set her off." Said Rex.

"Well, then i'll apologize more." Said Gigi.

"She thinks that you stole me away from her. She's not gonna forgive you for that, Gigi." Said Rex. "Look...i get that you just want the problem to go away."

"Don't you?" Gigi asked.

"The problem, yes." Said Rex.

"But not Tommy." Said Gigi.

"Do you honestly? Is that what you wish for?" Rex asked.

"I wish it never happened." Said Gigi.

"Me too." Said Rex.

"I wish our lives could be just us, Jason, Molly and the puppies. We've been through so much these past four years, we deserve that." Said Gigi.

"We will have our lives, we will have normal." Said Rex.

"I don't wanna share you...with anybody. Especially Stacy." Said Gigi.

"You won't. There's room, Gigi,...for Tommy, not for Stacy." Said Rex.

"Yeah? Well, for the next four months, Stacy's gonna be living here in town until she comes off her probation. Are you ready for that, Rex?" Gigi said.

"Gigi...listen to me. I just wanna make sure that Tommy is provided for. That's all." Rex said.

"And you don't think that's gonna take your time...and your energy...and your heart? What happens the day Tommy wants to see his mother, Rex?" Said Gigi.

"Stop." Said Rex.

Gigi: "No, really, picture it. Tommy will want to get to know Stacy as his mother...Stacy will want you with her while getting to know Tommy as her son, and you'll be there, cause where else would you be? And then you're gonna get to know Tommy as your son, and you and Stacy will both be crying,..."

"Why are you doing this?" Rex asked.

"Because it's coming, Rex!" Said Gigi. "You'll bond with Tommy, the way you did with Jason, and a piece of your heart will leave this family. It has to. And then i will spend the rest of my life looking for my son and competing with Stacy and her kid."

"It's not a competition." Said Rex.

"Yes, Rex, that is exactly what it is! And it feels like Stacy's already winning." Said Gigi.

"You don't have a lot of faith in me." Said Rex.

"It's not that." Said Gigi.

"Gigi...i love...you and Jason. I love Molly and i love the puppies. Nothing is going to mess that up." Rex assured.

"It's simple math, Bryson. There are only son many hours in a day...and only so many ways you can strech, and..." Gigi then noticed that her childhood friend was becoming visibly upset. "I'm sorry, Rex."

"Don't be. I understand you're worried." Said Rex.

"I'm just trying to protect my dogs...and me. I know that you're gonna do your best, but we both know Stacy." Said Gigi.

"I won't let her hurt us." Said Rex.

"You're not gonna let her work you again?" Gigi asked.

"NO!" Said Rex.

"Where is she living?" Gigi asked.

"At the...at the Regency Apartment complex. And she only stays there if she behaves. If she messes with any of us, she's gone." Said Rex.

"She'll use Tommy, Rex. She doesn't give a care about that kid for itself, she wants to pull you in. She might as well have said it right out." Said Gigi.

"All the more reason i have to look out for Tommy." Said Rex.

"Yeah." Said Gigi before turnning away from Rex, folding her arms.

"I'm gonna go over there and lay down some ground rules." Said Rex.

Gigi: "And you don't want me to come with you? The more she sees us together as a unit..."

"Not today. Just let me smooth things over for now." Said Rex.

"Right." Said Gigi.

Rex: "Miller, everything will..."

"Be fine. I know." Said Gigi.

"It will." Said Rex. With all of that said, the 34 year old man headed out of the livingroom and went over to the front door, where he opened it and exited the house before closing it behind him.

Gigi then went back over to the sofa and sat down on it.

Molly stood up from the floor and placed her head on Gigi's lap.

Gigi then began to pet Molly on the head as she continued to think about what to do next with her life now that Stacy was out of prison and had a kid with Rex.

Unbeknownst to Gigi and Molly, Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive had been standing at the top of the stairs, between the bars of the banister, listening in on the conversation between her and Rex.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	25. 103104 25: Laying Down The Law

**103/104 25: Laying Down The Law.**

Meanwhile, at the Regency Apartment complex, in room 103, there was a knock at the door, and Stacy, all dressed up for the day, with her purse on her shoulder, ran up to the door, looked out the peephole, then unlocked the door and opened it, revealing Rex Bryson standing on the other side.

"Rex?" Stacy said.

"Uh, hi, Stacy. May i come in?" Rex said.

"Sure. Come right in." Said Stacy before stepping aside, allowing Rex to enter inside the apartment. The 33 year old blond then closed the door. "What are you doing here?"

"The question is what are you doing? And why are you all dressed up?" Rex asked.

"Rex, there's something i have to tell you." Said Stacy as she walked up to Rex.

"Stacy, what's wrong? Are you going somewhere?" Rex asked.

"Yeah." Said Stacy.

"Oh, no. You're doing it, aren't you? You're leaving town." Said Rex.

"No. No, i'm not, i could never do that to Tommy." Said Stacy. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you here to apologize for what you did?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah." Said Rex.

"You tried to run me out of town. You tried to make me abandon Tommy. Well, i'm never gonna do that. Never again." Said Stacy.

"I know." Said Rex. "Stacy, i am very sorry about what i did the other day."

"You mean you trying to run me out of the state?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah." Said Rex.

"Yeah. Well, you're not the only one. This whole community sees me as a problem. They wanna run me out of town." Said Stacy.

"We're all...adjusting." Said Rex.

"Is that what you want, Rex? Do you want me to go away?" Stacy asked.

"No." Said Rex.

"So you...you do want me to be apart of our son's life, don't you?" Said Stacy.

"Those two are not the same thing." Said Rex.

"No, it's really black and white. Do you want me to be apart of Tommy's life?" Stacy said.

"...Yes." Rex answered. "I won't cut you out of Tommy's life, if he's my son."

"He is." Said Stacy.

"And i won't run you out of the state. But Stacy, you need to understand something completely. I love Gigi. I'm going to marry her...if she'll have me. I'm not gonna let anybody...not you...not this kid...come between us." Said Rex.

Stacy didn't say anything. She just remained quiet and looked at Rex.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	26. 103104 26: Brown's Dog Groomers

**103/104 26: Brown's Dog Groomers.**

Meanwhile, at a place called BROWN'S DOG GROOMERS, a clean up crew was cleaning up the outside of the building. Among these people was Franco Brown, the owner of the place, and Ethan, who was just playing around with some of the junk. Franco had brown hair and blue eyes and was 36 years old.

"Ethan, could you stop playing and give me a hand here?" Said Franco.

A yellow beetle car then drove onto the property and parked itself.

"Hey, look, another volunteer." Said Ethan.

"See, Ethan, there good hearted people everywhere." Said Franco.

The driver door then opened and out stepped Elizabeth Webster. The 29 year old brownette then closed the door.

"Beautiful good hearted people." Said Franco.

"That's my probation officer!" Ethan gasped.

"That's your probation officer?" Franco asked.

Elizabeth walked over to where Franco and Ethan were. "Are you Franco Brown?"

"Yes, i..."

"And you call yourself a dog lover?" Elizabeth asked, cutting Franco off.

"Yes, i do." Said Franco.

"Yes, he does, he is." Said Ethan.

"I'll get to you, Ethan." Said Elizabeth. "I'm Elizabeth Webster. Stacy HeLL's probation officer."

"Oh! She's in the back." Said Ethan.

Later, Elizabeth and Franco entered inside the dog groomers building, discussing Stacy's involvement in running the place.

"I really don't get why you're getting so worked up about this whole thing. I mean, miss HeLL seems to be interested in helping me save my business for all the right reasons. Plus she really wants to have a second chance at working with animals to prove to everyone that she's not the same person she was four years ago. That's why i hired her." Said Franco.

"You know, i don't think i trust anyone who knowingly puts Stacy HeLL anywhere near dogs." Said Elizabeth.

"Yes, but she's changed." Said Franco.

"People like Stacy don't change." Said Elizabeth.

"Of course they do. That's why i opened this dog groomers building. People can change and turn their lives around for the better. And the same goes for dogs." Said Franco.

A Himalayan cat ran up to Franco and jumped into his arms.

"Sassy here, for example, she scratched up everything she could get her claws on. Now she wouldn't hurt a flea." Said Franco before placing Sassy on the floor. A white American bulldog, with brown spots, walked past him and Elizabeth. "And Chance. He was in and out of the pound every week due to causing town wide chaos." An old Golden Retriever then came up to Franco. "And Shadow. Well...Shadow hasn't really changed much."

"Those are dogs...and a cat." Said Elizabeth.

"Oh, the dogs and cats are people too." Said Franco.

"But Stacy is..."

"Changed." Said Franco, cutting Elizabeth off. He lead her over to a pair of double door and they both opened them and saw Stacy, who was humming to herself, and a few male employees tending to some of the dogs.

Stacy then looked at the three men who were bathing the dog in a bathtub. "Who's washing who, you guys? Ahahahahaha." The happy young blond turned her attention back to the dog she was tending to. "Now, hair must be established to perfection of our inner love." She said as she picked up a white spray can. "Color is important, of course, but tecture" The blond squirted some white soap out of the can and into the palm of her hand. "is vitale." She rubbed her hands together before putting the white substance onto the dog.

Elizabeth and Franco continued to watched this unbelieveable scene.

"Valla." Said Stacy. The happy blond turned the chair around and showed the dog it's new look in a mirror she was holding. "Oh, honey...honey, it's you."

"I'll be keeping an eye on her." Said Elizabeth.

"Oh, i'm so happy." Stacy said to the dog.

"I hope so." Said Franco before eyeing Elizabeth.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	27. 103104 27: Reconciling

**103/104 27: Reconciling.**

That night at the Miller household, Gigi and Rex were in the livingroom, with Molly and the puppies, arguing about Stacy being around Tommy.

"Look! Look, look! Stacy is only gonna be here in town for four month. She just wants to get to know Tommy as her son, that's all." Said Rex.

"Well, i still don't like it, Rex. Stacy is just up to her old tricks again." Said Gigi.

"She just wants to have a relationship with Tommy, like i do, Gigi." Said Rex.

"How do we know we're suppose to trust her this time?" Gigi asked.

"Well, we're gonna have a littl faith, that's what we're gonna do." Said Rex.

"No, we're not, okay? She's just lied and played you again. I'm glad i'm not as gullible as you." Said Gigi.

Rex gave Gigi a look. A look that said 'really?'

"I'm not." Said Gigi. "Look, you've already allowed Stacy to stay here in town till her probation is over. You have done your good deed, Rex, now it's time for her to go on with her life."

"Rex? Gigi? What's going on?" Said Clare as she came down the stairs.

"Clare? How's Tommy?" Rex said.

"He's still pretty upset." Said Clare.

"Well, Clare, what is the law teaching society by turnning Stacy loose? That animal cruelty doesn't matter? That it's okay to mistreat animals and kidnap kids?" Rex asked.

"Rex, calm down. It's not the system's fault. You know how the law is when it comes to crimes against animals." Said Clare.

"Well, is he still crying?" Rex asked.

"Everytime he stops, he starts all over again." Said Clare.

"Drat." Said Rex.

"Rex." Said Clare.

"Clare, i just feel so helpless. My first son is still missing, my other son's been hurt, and i can't do anything about it. I can't even tell him that his own mother will never hurt him again." Said Rex.

"I know." Said Clare.

"This is terrible. Just terrible. How does Stacy get a free pass to be apart of Tommy's life after what she did to us and the state of Texas? I mean, she was a monster, for crying out loud. It's like...it's like our parents were lying to us all those years when we were growing up. I mean, weren't we tought that monsters weren't real when we were growing up as kids? It's like we've been lied to our whole lives about how the way the world works." Said Gigi.

"You know...i was abandoned by my parents at birth and grew up as a foster child myself. But i always hoped it would be different for future generations." Said Clare.

"Come on, Clare. The kids who were abandoned by their parents are doing the same thing to their kids." Said Rex.

"Rex...Gigi...i was up in Tommy's room, and he looked at me...and he asked me "Why, miss Clare? Why would my Mom just abandon me like that?" And i hear myself telling him the same thing my forster mother told me when i was his age. Some parents are selfish...they're full of themselves. They're so full of themselves, that all they can really see are themselves and their needs." Said Clare.

"And what did he say?" Rex asked.

"He looked at me with tears in his eyes and he said: But why, miss Clare?" Said Clare.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Said Gigi. The blond walked out of the livingroom.

As Gigi left out of the room, Dice went up the stairs to check on Tommy.

Gigi went up to the front door and opened it, and standing on the other side was Stacy. "Hi."

"Hi. Is, uh,...Tommy here?" Stacy asked.

"He's up stairs in his room." Said Gigi.

"Can i see him?" Stacy asked.

"He's your son." Said Gigi. She then stood aside, allowing Stacy to come in, and closed the door back.

Meanwhile, up stairs, Tommy was inside Jason's bedroom, sitting on the bed Indian style, holding a pillow in his arms, with his head bowed. He wore an orange short sleeve t-shirt, a pair of blue nike shorts that went down to his knees and he was barefoot. The 10 year old blond was crying as Dice entered inside the room, standing in the open doorway.

"Tommy." Said Dice before he went over to the bed and hopped onto it and sat in front of his blond haired friend. "Are you okay?"

Tommy looked at Dice with his face tear stained. "(Crying) Are you?"

"No." Said Dice.

"(Crying) She dumped me, Dice." Said Tommy refering to his mother, Stacy. "Now she comes walking back into my life. What does she want from me?"

"I think she wants you to forgive her." Said Dice.

"(Crying) Well, i can't forgive her. I feel cheated. So many times, over the years, i've watched other kids and their parents, and i've wished, with all my heart that i could have had those kind of moments with my Mom and Dad." Said Tommy.

While Tommy was having his conversation with Dice, Stacy made it to the top of the stairs and walked over to the bedroom where Tommy's voice was coming from. She looked inside the room and saw Tommy sitting on a bed indian style, with Dice sitting in front of him.

"Tommy, she shouldn't have walked out on you...but she's here trying to make up for it now. And if you don't meet her halfway...then you'll be making the same mistake she did." Said Dice.

"(Crying) I know. But the thing that bothers me the most is how could she just leave like that...and never give me another thought?" Tommy said.

Stacy then entered inside the room. "I thought about you."

Tommy and Dice turned to see Stacy walking over to the bed they were sitting on.

"I thought about you every day of my life. Tommy, i know what i did was wrong, and i hate myself for it. So i can understand if you hate me too. But what i want you to know...No, what i need for you to know...is that even though we weren't together, i've never stopped loving you." Said Stacy. The blond then reached inside her pocket and got out a picture. "Here." She said before sitting down on the bed and handing Tommy the picture.

"(Crying) What is this?" Tommy asked, looking at the photo, which turned out to be the picture of a newborn baby.

"It's a picture of you taken at the hospital after you were born. The doctors gave it to me when you were just three days old." Said Stacy.

"(Crying) Really?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. And i've kept it with me ever since." Said Stacy.

"(Crying) Well, it's nice that you kept that." Said Tommy before handing the picture back to Stacy. "But the bottom line is you weren't there when i needed you."

"Well, i'm here now. And i wanna be part of your life. And so does your Dad. So i'm asking you, please,...will you let me?" Said Stacy.

"(Crying) I don't know if i can." Said Tommy.

"We can try." Said Stacy.

Tommy looked at Stacy. "(Crying) We could try."

Stacy then held her arms open, wanting to hug Tommy, and the boy let go of the pillow and embraced her with a hug while sobbing.

"(Crying) Mommy." Tommy sobbed.

Stacy and Tommy continued to hug each other while Dice hopped off of the bed and headed out of the room. Before he exited the room, he looked back at the heart warming scene...between mother...and son.

(Scene fades to black)  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	28. 103104 28: The De ViL Within

**103/104 28: The De ViL Within.**

 **Three Weeks Later**

 **May 5'th, (2024)**

At the probation building, Elizabeth Webster closed the window to her office and turned her attention back to Tommy, Dice, Cameron, Aiden, Danny, Emma, Charlotte, Jackson, Keegan and Copper who were all inside her office admiring Pongo and Perdy and their four Dalmatian puppies that were now three weeks old.

All three puppies had black spots, The first two puppies wore red collars, and the third one wore a blue collar while the fourth one wore a pink collar. All four of the puppies also had golden circle shaped name tags.

Monica was also in the room, holding one of the puppies with a blue collar.

"Oh, the puppies are so cute, aren't they?" Said Elizabeth.

"Yes. And this is Abner." Said Monica, refering to the three week old Dalmatian puppy she held in her arms, who was wearing a blue collar. She then focused on one of the other puppies standing next to his father, Pongo. "Little Nipper's easy, because his ears are black, like his father's." The blond then looked at the third pup. "And Tripod is impossible to miss due to his wearing a red collar. And i know Mini because she very..."

"Shhh." Said Elizabeth, holding the small pink collared Dalmatian in her arms. "I don't want her to feel sensetive about her...s-i-z-e."

"Oh. Is that normal at her age?" Monica asked.

"Well..." Said Elizabeth before placing Mini on her desk. "like everything else about her...it is a little..." Mini knocked the phone reciever off the phone with her nose. "strange." Elizabeth finished.

Mini then started dialing a number as Monica laughed. The three week old puppy then listened to the phone ring, waiting for someone to pick up on the other end.

"Hello, who is this? Hello? I know that's you, Nick. I know you're there, i can hear you breath..." The female voice on the other end was then cut off when Elizabeth hung the phone up. "Okay...so what do you guys think so far?"

"Oh, i just love them." Said Emma.

"Me too. I could just take one home with me." Charlotte added.

"Sorry, Charolette, these little ones are not for sail." Said Elizabeth.

"Awwww." Said Charlotte.

"Thanks again for inviting us over to see the puppies, miss Webster. They're so cute." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, like, Super cute." Keegan added.

Copper and Dice barked, getting Keegan's and Tommy's attention, and started growling a little.

"Of course, you guys are, like, way cuter. Right, Tommy?" Said Keegan.

"Right. No offense, Dice." Said Tommy.

"A lot taken." Said Dice telepathically.

"Speaking of puppies, are you and your family still going to the theater to see the premiere of the movie tonight?" Cameron asked.

"You bet we are. I've been waiting a whole year for this movie to come out." Said Jackson.

"I'll be there." Said Aiden.

"Me too." Said Danny.

"Deffinently." Said Keegan.

"So will i." Said Emma.

"Me as well." Said Charlotte.

"Count me in." Said Elizabeth.

"I wouldn't miss it." Said Monica.

"What are you guys talking about? What movie?" Tommy asked.

"104 Dalmatians 2. It's premiering in town tonight." Said Cameron.

"And world wide." Keegan added.

"Well, what's it about?" Tommy asked.

"You'll have to go see the movie to find out." Said Jackson.

"I just might do that. See you guys there." Said Tommy.

"Same here." Said Cameron. "Well, come on, everyone, let's get out of here." The 10 year old and all of the other kids, and Copper, left out of the room, while Tommy, with Dice at his side, stopped at the doorway and looked back at Elizabeth. "Bye, miss Webster. Thanks for letting us see the puppies."

"You're welcome. Feel free to drop in and see them anytime, if you can." Said Elizabeth.

"Thanks, i will. Goodbye, Pongo. Bye, Perdy." Said Tommy before he and Dice exited the office.

"What a nice young man he is." Said Monica, refering to Tommy.

"Yeah...yeah. Okay." Elizabeth began. "Monica, would you take the puppies up to your office for a while? Cause i just keep staring at them. And i'm very behind in my paper work, as you can see." She said before picking up some of her paper work off her desk.

"Yes, i can see. It's probably for the best, with miss HeLL coming in." Said Monica.

"Stacy?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, she asked to be allowed to see her son. I thought you knew." Said Monica. She turned her attention to Pongo and Perdy and their three other Dalmatian puppies. "Come on, Mini. Little Nipper, Tripod." Said the middle aged woman as she walked out of the office, carrying Abner.

Pongo and Perdy followed Monica out of the office and Mini, Nipper and Tripod followed after their parents.

Elizabeth then threw her paper work down on her desk. "Stacy HeLL, that...no good..."

"Loving mother?" Said a happy Stacy as she walked into Elizabeth's office. Stacy wore a black suit top, a short black skirt, black stockings that covered her whole legs, black high heel shoes and pink lipstick.

"Miss HeLL, i realize..."

"Please! Please call me miss White." Said Stacy as she entered inside the office while Elizabeth closed the door and then walked over to her desk. "Now Elizabeth, you can't stop me. It's my duty as a mother to be apart of Tommy's life!"

"And it's my duty as your probation officer to remind you that if you go anywhere near a child, or a dog, you'll go straight back to prison! And your plans to demonstrate against that fur fashion show that's in town this week is out of the question!" Said Elizabeth as she sat down at her desk.

"Will you let me heckle that monsterous Fabian Gaston?!" Said Stacy as she sat down at Elizabeth's desk on the other side.

"No!" Said Elizabeth.

Stacy: "Just a teensy, weensy heckle. You know. MURDEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, in Monica's office, she was sitting at her desk, in front of her white computer, playing a wrestling video game with Pongo, who's paw was on the mouse. On the computer screen, the wrestler in blue knocked down the one in red, making Monica look at Pongo.

Perdy just sat on the floor and watched the game while Abner, Nipper and Tripod sat on the desk, viewing the computer screen.

Mini walked up to the desk and attempted to jump on top of it where her three brothers were, but couldn't do it. After a few more attempts, the three week old Dalmatian began barking at the gang. But they were too distracted by the game to even pay her any mind. The pup looked at her siblings and parents for one minute before looking in a mirror that was behind her. When she did, she saw the reflection of a small Dalmatian puppy stairing back at her. She instantly realized that the reflection was her. The Dalmatian then laid down on the floor, now saddened by the fact that she was a lot smaller than her brothers were.

The pup was then brought out of her thoughts when she saw a guy on his knees in front of a printing machine. A tall printing machine. A light bulb then went off in Mini's head and she got to her feet and went over to the printer, where she climbed a few stacks of copy paper and got on top of the printing machine. She looked around the room and saw that she was now tall enough to see everything, thanks to her now being on the printing machine. The Dalmatian barked, getting alerting Abner, Nipper and Tripod, who all jumped down from the desk and went into the room where the barking had come from. They then saw Mini sitting on top of a printing machine.

The guy then lifted up the top of the printer, knocking Mini out of an open window, where she grabbed onto a gutter and held onto it with her paws as she hung from it. The gutter then broke away from the building and moved a few feet away from the window and over the city of busy street below.

Nipper barked as he, Abner and Tripod stood at the open window, getting Mini's attention, who barked back. The three Dalmatian brothers then ran out of the window to help their sister.  
 **##################################################################################**

"I have so much to atone for!" Said Stacy in Elizabeth's office. Just then, the loud traffic from outside caught the blond's attention, making her blue eyes go wide. She looked at the window as Elizabeth closed it. Stacy's couldn't believe she was actually seeing, not 1, not 2, not 3, but four Dalmatian puppies outside the window. "I'm seeing spots."

Elizabeth turned to the window and looked back at Stacy, but gasped when she looked at the window again and saw that Abner, Nipper, Tripod and Mini were outside. The probation officer quickly opened the window to rescue her four puppies.

As Elizabeth got Abner, Nipper and Tripod inside her office, the sound of the loud traffic, coming through the window, began to make Stacy twitch and shake. She didn't know it...but the loud traffic noises were reversing her doctor's therapy.

Elizabeth looked out the window and saw Mini way out on the gutter. "MINI!"

As the loud traffic noises continued to reverse Stacy's cure, Pongo, Perdy and Monica ran inside the office, where they saw Elizabeth looking out the window at Mini, who was lying on a gutter.

"AH!" Monica screamed.

"Grab my legs! Grab my legs!" Said Elizabeth as Monica and Pongo and Perdy ran up to her. Monica grabbed Elizabeth's legs as she leaned way out the window to rescue Mini.

Pongo had Monica by the back of her pants with his mouth while a fearful Perdy look out the window at Mini.

"Mini!" Said Elizabeth as she reached for the pup. The gutter then gave way a little, but Elizabeth was able to grab ahold of Mini in time as it broke off the building.

The loud traffic soon stopped and Stacy stood in a daze.

Elizabeth tossed Mini back inside her office, through the open window, and the pup slid across her desk and landed in Stacy's arms as they both fell to the floor.

"How did she get out?" Asked Monica as Elizabeth pulled herself back inside her office.

Pongo then started barking at Stacy as the dazed blond laid on the floor, on her back, stroking Mini's soft fur.

Elizabeth rushed over to where Stacy was.

"Are these your Dalmatian puppies?" Stacy asked.

Elizabeth picked up Mini. "Yes. Are you alright?"

Pongo resumed barking at Stacy.

"Shh. Pongo, please." Said Elizabeth.

Stacy then sat up at looked at the adult Dalmatian with black ears and a black collar. She seemed to recognize him. "I remember you...from Australia."

Pongo then barked at Stacy, causing her to flinch and then stand up as the dog growled at her.

"Why don't i come back some other time? I'm feeling a little...chilly." Said Stacy. The dazed woman walked past Elizabeth, who was holding Mini, and exited the office.

Outside Elizabeth's office, Stacy leaned up against the wall and started breathing heavily for a few minutes before her eyes went wide. The shoulders of her shirt became sharp and pointy, and Stacy looked at herself for a split second before rushed out of the building.

Outside, Stacy began to giggle a little, thinking happy thoughts,...until she saw Cruella riding past her on a bicycle. The young blond then looked around and saw several more Cruellas. Everywhere she turned there were Cruellas. There was a Cruella here, a Cruella there, everywhere a Cruella. Dalmatian puppies then began to rain down from the sky, all over the town of Paris, Texas. Most of them were black spotted, others were brown spotted, some were lemon spotted, and very few of them were yellow spotted. And finally, all of the memories from (2020) began to rappidly come back.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Are you alright?" Asked a man as he approached Stacy, who had her eyes shut tight as the memories of (2020) continued to return.

"Would you be more comfortable in your car?" The man asked.

Soon the memories of (2020) had fully returned, Stacy's blue eyes shot open and turned a pale icy blue color. Her blond hair turned a pale bleach blond, and her fingernails grew out long and sharp. This completed Stacy's transformation to her old self. The (2020) Stacy was back!

"Miss White?" The man asked.

Stacy: "White's gone...AND HELL IS BACCCCCCCCK! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M BACK! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

(Scene zooms out to Earth and outer space)

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **How about that. Pongo and Perdy have a new litter of puppies. They're parents again. Not only that, but one of the puppies is named Tripod, who is one of the 101 Dalmatians in the animated series.**

 **Please review.**


	29. 103104 29: The Grand Paris Theater

**103/104 29: The Grand Paris Theater.**

Later that night, at the Grand Paris, Texas Theater, a bunch of people were lined up outside the building to te recieve tickets to see the newest Disney movie, 104 DALMATIANS 2. All of the women were dressed up like Cruella. Among these people were Gigi, Tommy and Rex, who were not dressed up in any costumes.

"I can't believe i'm here. I should be at home, writting. You know i'm working on my next novel." Said Gigi.

"Gigi, come on, loosen up. Did i mention that tonight's show is free? FREE." Said Rex.

"Rex, i have the movie, Snow White, at my house on VHS. Why don't we just go on home and watch it together?" Said Gigi.

"Don't nobody wanna stay at home and watch Snow White and seven dwarfs...unless the viewers are all girls." Said Rex.

"Oh, but you will sit through a movie called 104 DALMATIANS 2." Said Gigi.

"Why don't you wanna see this movie, miss Gigi? You don't even know what it's about." Said Tommy.

"Wrong. I wrote the book and lived the real life incident, so i know exactly what the movie is about, alright? It's a true based Disney movie about some Canadian boy going on the run with his dog, and four other puppies, from his evil mayor stepmother. It's just a re-enactment of what happened two years ago." Said Gigi.

"Whatever you say, Miller." Said Rex.

"All i'm saying is that i don't get why we have to go see this movie. I mean, it's not like we don't know what it's about or what's gonna happen. As i said before, i wrote the book and lived through the real thing. And personally, i think it's a waste of money." Said Gigi.

Rex, Gigi and Tommy walked up behind two men who were standing in front of the ticket booth.

"Enjoy the show." Said a woman, wearing a Cruella costume, inside the ticket booth as she handed the man a ticket, allowing him to enter inside the theater.

The other man, who turned out to be Franco Brown, stepped up to the ticket booth. "One ticket, please."

Elizabeth Webster then walked up behind Gigi, Rex and Tommy.

"Well, look who's here." Rex said, turnning to face Elizabeth.

"Miss Webster." Said Tommy.

"It's a small world after all, huh?" Said Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?" Said Franco, turnning to face Elizabeth.

"Hello, Franco. Hi, Rex, hi, Tommy. Hi, girl who i've never seen before. Fancy meeting all of you here." Said Elizabeth.

"Fancy meeting you too. Who are you?" Gigi said.

"This is Elizabeth Webster. Stacy's probation officer. Elizabeth, this is my best friend, Gigi Miller." Said Rex.

"Oh. Well, then it's nice to meet you, Gigi. I'm Elizabeth Webster. But you already know that, don't you."

"Yes, i do. Uh...what are you doing here, Elizabeth?" Said Gigi.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to see the movie, like everyone else." Said Elizabeth.

"What a coincidence, so are we." Said Rex.

"And so am i." Said Franco.

"Hey, can miss Webster sit next to us in the theater? Please?" Tommy asked.

"Sure. I mean...if it's okay with her. Is it?" Said Rex.

"Yeah, absolutely." Said Elizabeth.

"You're ticket, sir." Said the woman.

"Oh, thank you." Said Franco before taking the ticket. He then moved aside, allowing Gigi, Rex and Tommy to step up to the ticket booth.

"Three tickets, please." Said Rex.

"Make that four tickets." Elizabeth added.

The ticket lady then got out four tickets. "There you are. Enjoy the show." She said, handing the four tickets to Rex.

"Thank you." Said Rex before turnning to the gang. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Said Gigi.

Gigi, Rex, Tommy, Elizabeth and Franco entered inside the Grand theater.

Gigi, Rex, Tommy, Elizabeth and Franco entered inside the dark theater room that was filled with all kinds of people. All of the women were wearing Cruella De ViL costumes.

"How romantic." Gigi said sarcastically.

The gang entered inside the theater room just as a puppet of Cruella De ViL on strings, flying over the audience's heads to the back of the dark room, where a guy was turnning a wheel that was operating the puppet.

"Wow, this place is really packed." Said Elizabeth.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Look at all of the Cruellas." Franco added.

"I think i had a nightmare like this once. Except all of the Cruellas in my dream were real." Said Rex.

"Well, let's hope that nightmare doesn't come true. One Cruella was bad enough." Said Gigi.

"Hey, you guys! Over here!" Came a female voice.

Gigi and the others looked and saw Candace waving at them from her seat.

"It's Candace." Said Gigi before she, Rex, Tommy, Elizabeth and Franco went over to where Candace was sitting. Sitting next to Candace was Keegan, holding Copper in his arms. Lois, Clark Jackson, Clare, Roxy, Bo and Nora.

"Anybody sitting here?" Rex asked.

"Not that i know of, no." Said Candace.

"Good, then they're free." Said Gigi before she and the gang sat down in their seats beside all of their friends to watch the movie.

"You know, it all makes sense." Said Elizabeth.

"What?" Franco asked.

"How you could actually believe that Stacy HeLL has changed." Said Elizabeth.

Franco: "She has changed. She's..."

"Shhh. The show's gonna start." Said Tommy.

"Okay, enough talk. Let's just enjoy the show." Said Franco.

"Let's." Said Elizabeth.

The gang became quiet and looked at the big screen as the Disney castle logo appeared on the screen, playing the music of 'When you wish upon a star.'

What the gang didn't know was that Stacy was also inside the theater room, sitting in one of the seat that was in the back.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Ontario, Canada**

 **February 1'st, (2022)**

On the night of February 1'st, (2022), the people of Ontario stood in line outside the **IMAX Theater,** getting tickets and going in to see the premiere of the newest Disney movie, THE TEXAS 104 DALMATIANS.

Among this crowd of people was a man named Jeremy, a woman named Linda, an 11 year old boy named Kendal and a 7 week old Dalmatian puppy named Copper. Jeremy had brown hair and blue eyes while Linda had pale orange hair and icy blue eyes. Kendal had blue eyes and long brown hair that went down to his neck while Copper had brown spots all over his body, with a green collar around it's neck and a golden bone-shaped name tag. These were the Lewises, a family that lived in Ontario Canada.

"I hate dog movies. I should be at the office, you know i'm the mayor of this town. I have a job to do and a city to run." Said Linda in a british accent.

"Linda, come on, loosen up. Did i mention that these tickets are free? FREE." Said Jeremy.

"Jeremy, the film, Enchanted, is playing right down the street." Said Linda.

"Don't nobody wanna pay no 5.50 to see some girly princess film that came out back in (2007)...it's corny. Right, Copper?" Said Kendal.

Copper barked, agreeing with his human friend.

"See? Even Copper thinks so." Said Kendal.

"Of course he does, he's a dog. And Enchanted is not corny, it's a great movie. Right, Jeremy?" Said Linda.

"Actually, i kind of agree with Kendal and Copper. Enchanted is a bit corny." Said Jeremy.

"See? Even Dad agrees with me. That's three votes against one, you lose." Said Kendal.

"Whatever." Said Linda.

"Like i said, nobody wants to see some girly princess film." Said Kendal.

"Oh, but you will sit through a movie called 104 Dalmatians. Get real, Kendal, you need to start watching stuff that's educational. Speaking of which, don't you have an S.A. to write?" Said Linda.

"Yes i do. Miss Ellison wants me to write about the Texas 104 Dalmatians incident that happened a year ago. That's why i'm here, to do research." Said Kendal.

"Dude, i'm not trying to sound old fashion, but aren't you suppose to read about what happened?" Said Jeremy.

"Read? Hahahahaha. Oh, Dad, you're so old school. It's the (2020's) not the (2000's). Nobody reads anymore, they wait for the movie." Said Kendal.

"And if you don't read, you'll be old and still going to school." Said Linda.

"We'll see about that." Said Kendal. The 11 year old picked up Copper and he and the couple walked up to the ticket booth, ready to recieve their tickets.

"Three tickets, please." Said Jeremy.

"I'm sorry, sir, no pets allowed." Said the lady.

"Pets? What pets?" Jeremy asked before he realized what the lady was talking about. "Oh! Oh, you mean Copper. No, no, see, you've got it all wrong."

"Oh, do i?" Said the lady.

"Yeah, yeah, you see, i'm a firefighter, and Copper here is my firehouse dog. He goes with me and my family everywhere we go in case of emergancies." Jeremy explained.

"Oh, i see. Well, if that's the case, go right in." Said the lady before handing Jeremy the three tickets.

"Thanks you." Said Jeremy before he, Linda and Kendal, holding Copper, entered inside the theater.  
 **##################################################################################**

The audience was now watching the climatic scene of Kendal confronting Linda and Helena in a barn in New Zealand. Helena held a black gun in her right hand and was pointing it at Kendal.

"Why are you doing this, Linda? Why are you going along with this insane plan of Helena's? Why are you so mean to me? Is it because of what happened with your husband? Is that it? Look, i'm sorry that you lost him, and that both of your daughters lost their father, but it doesn't change the fact that he caused his own death. AND my mother's." Said Kendal, wearing a white, blue and brown striped shirt with short sleeves, a white button-up collar with two white buttons, with the top collar button unbuttoned and the second button under it buttoned up. He also wore blue pants and black and white sneakers with white laces. He also had on a pale brown backpack.

"And there it is. You know, you always care about other people, Kendal. I know you do. And that is why i decided to make you the star of my movie." Said Helena, having short white hair and blue eyes, wearing pink lipstick, white ear rings, long, sharp, white fingernails, a white long sleeve suit top with pointy shoulders, a white skirt that went down to the calf of her legs, white stockings and white high heel shoes.

"What movie? Lady, this is real life, this isn't a movie" Said Kendal.

"Well, it can be, and it will be, because i made it be...just like Cruella did with the first three incidents and the first 104 Dalmatians fiasco. After this incident happened the first time, a year ago in (2020), Mimi wrote a book about the whole thing and Disney got ahold of it and aired it to the world as one of their kids films, dubbing the title The Texas 104 Dalmatians. Which brings me to my next point for doing all of this. The Texas 104 Dalmatians. Biggest, bestest movie ever, according to Disney fans. It made a whole lot of money. A lot more than it was expected to, but they announced online in an article that it would be the last installment to the franchise. All four of the previous films, 101/102/103/ and 104 Dalmatians, are based off of real life stories and the studio didn't wanna start adding ficticious sequels to a true movie franchise, so now they're just giving up. But what they don't understand is that it's not about the real life crimes. There's still a story to tell, and that's all that should matter. But the opinions of the few fans that this franchise has left just isn't enough. No. Maybe they don't see the story. Maybe Disney just has some serious writer's block. Or maybe they decided to stop doing them because their antaganist, Cruella, died at the end of the fourth incident. At least that's what was believed anyway. But either way, i've got their solution right here. Me. Somebody had to show Disney that the fans still care. Someone who would repeat the offense again in real life to see a fifth installment to the franchise...if they care to make it possible. Maybe all they needed was another true story to base the fifth movie off of, and now they've got one. And you know what? All it took for this to happen...was one...simple...lie. As you know, i told Dr. Zero about my plan, and he had one of his members, Five, pose as a homeless person, wanting to give her Dalmatian puppy up for adoption to some child so that he would have a loving home. And it worked. It got some child's attention. Your's. Not only that, it got you to buy the dog from the homeless woman." Helena explained.

"But that lady wasn't homeless, she was just pretending to be get some kid to take Copper so that your plan could be carried out." Said Kendal.

"Well, that'll be our little secret. What you and your family don't know...has already hurt you." Said Helena.

"Oh my gosh." Said Kendal.

"You know, i wanted to do this alone at first...but i knew i would not be able to pull it off." Said Helena. "You know what? I can say whatever i want now. The movie has reached it's end. I got this whole incident recorded on film from the IMAX theater in Ontario, Canada, to Kansas, to London, England, to here in New Zealand. With Cruella, the world just heard about the four previous incidents, but with me...they're gonna see it. Think about it. What would be better for the audience than to see a real life 104 Dalmatians sequel while it's actually happening? The first found footage Disney movie. A real life sequel. It'll make millions."

"And i will be known as the hero who saved all of London's Dalmatian puppy population and brought the villain, your aunt Cindy, behind this whole thing to justice. I get everything i always wanted as mayor: the credit...the fame...and the fortune." Said Linda, wearing red lipstick, long, red, sharp fingernails, sea green ear rings, a red long sleeve suit top with pointy shoulders, a pink long sleeve shirt underneath with a collar that went up to her neck, a red skirt that went down to the calf of her legs, red stockings that covered her whole legs and red high heel shoes.

"And i get justice for my daughter, Stacy. The Dalmatians franchise is going to continue because of me. For generations to come...i will be remembered as the one who really brought this franchise to life." Said Helena.

"But they're just movies. No one's gonna think about them the way you think they will." Said Kendal.

"Well, i disagree with you on that last note. Movies like this have a real crazy fanbase. I mean, look at me, i'm pretty nuts, as you can planely see." Said Helena.

"And i'm gonna know fame the way i've always dreamed it to be." Linda added.

"So you two did all of this 'JUST' to become famous?!" Said Kendal.

"Well, that, and...to get justice for the ones we love." Said Helena.

"But why me?" Kendal asked.

"Can't you see? My movie needed a star. Someone who it's audience could really care about. An innocent little boy, with a tragic past, a broken home, a messed up family, and his only friend in the world being a Dalmatian puppy. Oh, yeah. And i made progress with it. Brilliant, you know? Your mother's death...was the key. After all, Disney does have a history of making movies about families with dead parents. Come on. Don't you get it?! You're my main star! My main character! I mean, losing one parent isn't as tragic as losing both, but...it had to do." Said Helena.

"You're a sick chick, just like Cruella!" Said Kendal.

"No, Cruella was a sick chick who wanted to get away with it. Helena is a sick chick who wants to get caught. See, i've got my whole defense planned out. I'm gonna blame the movies and my grief over Stacy going to prison." Said Helena.

Kendal glared at Helena.

"Oh, come on. It hasn't been done before. You see, this is just the beginning. A preview to the trial. That's where the real fun is, 'cause these days it's all about the trial. Can't you see it? The negetive effects of TV on society. I'll get all the fame, all the attention, a good lawyer on the witness stand, in my defense. The Judge and Jury will see that i had a nervous breakdown over my daughter going to prison and that i had did all of this out of grief. So basically...i'm an innocent victim." Said Helena.

"You're a psychotic." Said Kendal.

"Yeah, well, that'll be our little secret. See people love a good trial. It's like theater, they're dying for it." Said Helena.

While Helena was talking, a black-spotted Dalmatian puppy, with a red collar, came from behind a stack of hay, and went over to a lever that was behind Linda and Helena.

"And i've worked hard to get justice for my daughter and to give the audience what they want. See, that's what Cruella and Stacy were good at. They knew. It's all about getting what you want without getting caught." Said Helena.

"Well, you're forgetting one thing about Cruella and Stacy." Said Kendal.

"And what's that?" Helena asked.

"The Dalmatians defeated them." Said Kendal.

The Dalmatian puppy barked, getting the attention of Linda and Helena.

"There it is!" Said Linda.

The Dalmatian grabbed ahold of the lever with it's mouth and pulled it, causing a trapdoor to open up underneath Linda and Helena. The two women fell through the trapdoor and splash-landed in a big, metal, gray vat of Molasses that was filled right up to the brim.

Kendal looked down at the trapdoor, that he stood an inch away from, with his mouth hanging open, which quickly turned into a grin. He then looked up at the Dalmatian. "Way to go, buddy."

The Dalmatian puppy barked before going over to the open trapdoor. He and Kendal both looked down at the huge vat of Molasses that was below them.

Linda and Helena, still holding the gun, surfaced from the large vat, screaming. Both of them were covered with Molasses from head to toe.

"AHH!" Kendal screamed and the puppy's ears stood up and they both ran off.

Linda and Helena splashed around inside the vat of sticky goo before they both grabbed ahold of the brim and slowly began to crawl out of the vat. However, because they were both covered in Molasses, both women slipped and fell out of the vat and into the hay that was lying all over the floor, getting covered with it.  
 **##################################################################################**

The audience was now watching the scene where the Molasses/straw covered Linda and Helena walked through the barn and entered inside a room where all of the 104 Dalmatians were.

"You...RAAAAAAAAAAATS!" Helen screamed. "But i'm not beaten yet. You've won the battle, but i'm about to win the war though. My real life sequel to The Texas 104 Dalmatians movie is complete and my revenge for my daughter is about to be carried out."

Linda: "In a moment, we'll have accomplished what we set out to do while all of you will end up in the pound. Alone in some sad crammed up cage. No family, no children, no playing. Just sitting in a cold cell, locked up tight, waiting to be put to sleep. Linda Lewis and Helena HeLL have the last laugh!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Linda and Helena laughed.

Kendal stood up from behind the square stacks of hay. "Copper, now!" He said, looking up with his hands to his mouth.

Copper and four other Dalmatian puppies with collars jumped down from a top floor and onto a board, sending Linda and Helena out a window and onto a yellow tractor's shovel loader, with five Dalmatian puppies inside the driving part of the tractor that had two closed doors and windows.

One of the puppies then placed it's paws on the stiring wheel and a stray black-spotted puppy, down in the floorboard, pressed the gas pedal, and the other pup used it's paws to stir the tractor over to a near by pig pen that was filled with liquid-like mud. Another puppy pressed a button and the tractor's shovel loader dumped Linda and Helena into the pig pen, making a 'SPLASH' landing.

"YES! YES! WHIPE OUT!" Said Kendal before turnning to Copper and the other four puppies. "You guys rock!" The 11 year old and all of the puppies then ran off together.

Back outside, Linda and Helena surfaced from the pig pen, now all overed with Molasses, straw and mud. The two women crawled towards the exit of the pen, and when they did, they saw an entire squad of police cars arrive onto the farm property. It was the New Zealand police.

The sherif and another police officer got out of their vehicles and walked over to the pig pen.

"Ladies?" Said the sherif in a New Zealand accent.

"Yes?" Linda and Helena asked.

"We have a warrent for your arrests." Said the sherif.

"Oh." Said Linda and Helena. "Is there something wrong?"  
 **##################################################################################**

The audience was now watching the scene where the gang was having the confrontation with Linda's older daughter, Donna.

"Don't even think about doing anything...or i'll cut this whole truck up and everyone that's in it." Said Donna, holding a chainsaw. "What, you think i won't do it?" She turned her attention to Mo. "You! Do you have a gun?"

"Yeah." Said Mo.

"Good, toss it over here to me." Said Donna.

Mo just looked at Donna.

"What, are you deaf? Give me...your gun." Said Donna.

Mo then got out his gun and tossed it into the back part of the truck where Donna was standing.

Donna then turned off the chainsaw and dropped it before picking up the gun. "Thank you."

"Don't do anything stu..." Before Mo could finish his sentence, Donna fired a shot from the gun and hit him, sending the comissioner flying back and landing on the forest floor.

"Don't tell me what to do." Said Donna.

Everyone just looked at Mo's lifeless body, with horrified expressions on their faces.

Donna then got off of the back of the truck. "Now for you two." She said, pointing the gun at Jeremy and Cindy. "I'm gonna enjoy blowing both of your heads off."

Jeremy and Cindy then joined hands.

"Say goodnight, Romeo and Juliette." Said Donna. Before Donna could pull the trigger, she was struck in the neck with a tranquilizer dart. Donna then fell to her knees and then face down on the ground.

Everyone just looked at the now unconscious body of Donna that now laid on the forest floor.

Amana, Donna's sister, stepped out of hidding from behind the ambulance, holding a tranquilizer gun.

"Thanks." Said Jeremy.

"No problem." Said Amanda.

Mimi, Ric, Molly, Jeremy and Cindy all ran over to the slashed up truck where Mimi opened the door, allowing Jordan, Kendal, Dice, Mickey, Max, Olive, Copper and Waddlesworth to exit the vehicle.

Mimi and Ric hugged Jordan and Molly nuzzled Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive while Jeremy and Cindy hugged Kendal.

"Are you okay, Kendal?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm fine, Dad." Said Kendal.

Mo stood up from the ground. "Nice one."

"Mo, you're alive?" Ric asked, confused.

Mo opened up his buttoned up shirt, revealing a black bullet proof vest. "Wear the vest...save your chest." He said before fainting.

"Come on, let's go. The police are probably already here." Said Mimi. She, Ric, Jordan, Molly and the Miller pups then walked off, away from the truck, leaving Jeremy, Cindy, Kendal and Copper behind.

Kendal turned his attention to the unconscious Donna. "I don't know about you, but i'm feeling a whole lot better now." Kendal, Jeremy, Cindy and Copper then walked off to join Ric, Mimi, Jordan and the others, to leave the forest and tell the New Zealand police and firemen everything that had happened.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **UK London, England**

Meanwhile, back on London, England, a media of news reporters stood outside the airport, awaiting the safe return of their heroic mayor, Linda Lewis.

"We're live at the London, England airport, awaiting the safe return of our dearly beloved mayor, Linda Lewis. A hero." Said a black woman in a british accent, holding a microphone.

"A hero of what is now being called The 104 Dalmatians Repeat." Said a british white male news reporter.

"Linda Lewis is her name. The name the whole United Kingdom will now know." Said another male british reporter.

"Who is now over in New Zealand, putting a stop to this fourth repteated London Dalmatians incident." Said a british female reporter.

A fifth female news reporter was also giving a news report. "Linda Lewis, mayor of London, England, a woman who has lifted our spirits these past two weeks while in office. A true, brave hero...right out of the movies."

(Scene then cuts to black)  
 **##################################################################################**

The audience cheered and applauded as the movie's end credits came up on the big screen.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Said Jackson while clapping.

"And terrific!" Tommy added, also clapping. "Thanks for bringing me here tonight to see this movie, Dad. I loved it."

"I thought that you would." Said Rex. "What did you think of the movie, Gigi?"

"It was okay, considering that it was a re-enactment of what happened two years ago." Said Gigi.

"You mean you didn't like it?" Rex asked.

"I didn't say i didn't like it, i just...Look, this movie brought back some pretty bad memories. Memories that i thought i was over, but i'm not. Can we just...go home, please?" Said Gigi.

"Sure. Let's go." Said Rex. Just as he, Gigi and Tommy were about to leave, however, a few fireworks exploded on stage, making the audience scream a little. One of the exploding fireworks released a pillar of black smoke that covered the whole stage and the big screen.

Six figures then stepped out of the smoke and into view on stage, revealing themselves to the audience as Cruella De ViL...Diane De ViL...Vivian De ViL...Linda Tremaine, with light orange hair...Donna Tremaine...and Helena HeLL.

The audience was shocked by what they were seeing. For standing on stage, in front of all of them, was a very much alive Cruella De ViL.

"Hello, Paris, Texas. Cruella's back in town. AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Said Cruella.

The people were truely shocked to see Cruella De ViL back in town after all this time. And alive, no less.

Stacy seemed to be the most shocked out of all of the other people in the audience.

Dr. Xehanort then walked out on stage and stood before the audience. "Now, now, now, everyone, it's okay. Do not be alarmed. I, Xehanort, new mayor of Paris, Texas, have reformed these offenders, just like i reformed Stacy HeLL before i got her released from prison. These people have been fully rehabilitated and therefore, pose no threat of any kind to anyone."

The audience gasped.

"Well, don't look so suprised. It's not like this is the first time i've come back from the dead." Said Cruella.

"Hello, people of Paris, Texas. It is such a plessure seeing all of you again." Said Diane in her Hungarian accent.

"Nora, you're with me." Said Bo before he and Nora got up from their seats went up to the stage to arrest Cruella and her goons.

"Why are you here?!" Gigi demanded as she stood up. "What are you doing back here in town?!"

"What are you all doing here?!" Rex added.

"You didn't think i'd miss the premeire of my own movie, did you, Rex?" Helena asked.

"Where is he?! What did you do with him?!" Gigi asked, refering to Jason.

"Where is my son?!" Rex asked.

"Tell 'em, you guys." Said Bo.

"Well, i wish i could tell you that he's safely with us." Said Vivian in her German accent.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Gigi screamed.

"But he did after all get kidnapped by the Dark 13. I hope they're not being too rough on him." Said Vivian.

"You two-face haired witch!" Said an angry Rex as he stormed onto the stage and snatched Cruella up by the collar and started shaking her.

Bo and Nora grabbed Rex and escorted him off stage.

"Let me at 'em!" Said Rex, struggling to free himself from Bo and Nora's grasp.

"Take it easy." Said Bo.

"Thank you, kind sir. I didn't anticipate needing protection at a theater." Said Cruella.

"I know. People just have no respect for the movies anymore." Said Helena.

"You shut up!" Said Rex.

"Rex, Rex," Bo began. "you're giving them what they want."

"Please let Bo and i handle this." Nora added.

Donna then noticed Keegan out in the audience, holding Copper, standing next to his aunt Candace. "Hello, Keegan. You're looking useless, as usual."

"What are you doing out of prison, Linda?" Candace asked.

"Out of prison?" Linda asked.

"Gosh, you are evil...all of you." Said Candace.

"Oh, you mean what am i doing out of prison as in how i got out. Why, Xehanort here, the new mayor of Paris, Texas bailed me and my daughter out, that's how." Said Linda.

"And guess what? He was kind enough to get me out of that mental hospital and invite me to the premiere of my own movie." Said Helena.

Cruella looked at the quite audience. "I don't understand. You all look so offended."

"Why are they here? Why are you all here?" Gigi demanded.

"Gigi, calm down." Said Lois.

"No, why on Earth are they here? They should be in jail right now. You should all be living behind bars for the rest of your lives!" Gigi shouted.

"Well, the authorities disagree with you, darling. They let me, Donna and Helena go and dropped the charges against us, just like they did with Stacy." Said Linda.

"What?!" Nora gasped.

"NO WAY!" Roxy screamed as she stood up.

"That's not possible." Said Elizabeth.

"You're lying!" Said Gigi.

"I am incapable of lying, miss Miller. As of now, there are no charges against either of these people anymore." Said Xehanort.

"That's right, people. We're as free as a bird." Said Cruella before eyeing Rex. "I won't need letters now, my son. Mama's home."

"Oh, you will be once i deport you and your friends back to your rightful countries and release you all into police custody there." Said Bo.

"Wow. All this trouble for me. An innocent women attending the premeire of a movie with some family and friends?" Said Cruella.

"You make up your own reality, miss De ViL. I'll find out how Xehanort got into office as mayor and got you and all of your friends cleared of all charges." Said Bo.

"Oh, you go right ahead. It doesn't change the fact that we are free, free, free people." Said Cruella.

"I'm afraid you won't be finding out anything from here on out. Comissioner Bo Coleman...and Nora you are both relieved of duty." Said Xehanort.

"WHAT?!" Bo and Nora gasped.

"Miss Linda Tremaine...you will take over as the new Paris, Texas police comissioner immediately." Said Xehanort.

"As you wish...mayor Xehanort." Said Linda.

"Yes. Excellent." Said Xehanort. "Miss De ViL...miss Diane...miss Vivian...Mrs. HeLL, miss Tremaine and miss Donna...you are all free to go."

"Thank you, sir." Said Cruella. She and the other five women stepped down off the stage and headed for the exit.

Rex, Gigi, Tommy, Lois, Clark, Jackson, Elizabeth, Franco, Candace, Keegan, Copper, Clare and Roxy all watched as the villains exited the theater room, leaving behind a shocked audience.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **And please let me know what you thought of the movie, 104 Dalmatians 2.**


	30. 103104 30: Adoption Is An Option

**103/104 30: Adoption Is An Option.**

There was a news paper that read **Paris, Texas Daily NEWS** with a picture of Cruella on the front page, with writting at the top that said **The De ViL Returns.**

Another news paper had a front page of Cruella, Diane, Vivian, Linda, Helena, Linda and Donna, with writting at the top that read **Citizens horrified by offenders' release.**

A third news paper showed a picture of Bo and Nora on the front page, with writting at the top that read **Comissioner Bo Coleman and wife, Procecuter Nora, fired.**

And finally a fourth news paper showed a picture of Linda Tremaine standing outside the police station, with writting above that said **Paris, Texas police station get's new Comissioner.**

 **May 6'th, (2024)**

The next day, at the Miller home, Rex drove onto the property in his police car and got out of the vehicle. Gigi, meanwhile, was in the livingroom of the house, sitting on the sofa, with her laptop in her lap, trying to figure out what to write about her next novel. But like before, she was having no luck with coming up with any ideas. Molly was lying on the floor at her owner's side. The doorbell to the front door rang and Gigi placed her laptop on the sofa and got up and went to the door. She opened the door and saw that it was Rex standing on the other side.

"Hey, Rex." Said Gigi.

"Hi, Gigi. I got your message. You wanted to see me about something important?" Rex asked.

"Why, yes, as a matter of fact, i did. Come on in." Said Gigi before standing aside, allowing Rex to enter into the house before closing the door.

"So...how are you and Tommy holding up after last night?" Rex asked as he and Gigi went inside the livingroom.

"Pretty good, i guess. Tommy's doing fine. How's Stacy?" Said Gigi.

"Still in town. She didn't get scared off after what happened at the theater last night." Said Rex.

"Well, we knew she wouldn't." Said Gigi.

"She was looking pretty upset this morning, though. Morning stress." Said Rex. "I'm sorry, you don't need to hear that."

"No." Said Gigi.

"So...what did you wanna talk to me about?" Rex asked.

"Rex?" Said Gigi.

"Yeah?" Said Rex.

"We said that from now on we would tell each other everything." Said Gigi.

"Yeah." Said Rex.

"So you should know...i wanna put the puppies up for adoption." Said Gigi.

"You wanna put the puppies up for adoption? Why?" Rex asked.

"This really isn't easy for me, Rex." Said Gigi.

"Well, if it isn't easy, why are you telling me about it?" Rex asked.

"Because i don't want their to be any secrets between us." Said Gigi.

"Great, i'll sleep much better knowing that you just decided you wanna get rid of the puppies." Said Rex.

"I didn't just decide this, i've been think about for quite some time now." Said Gigi.

"Well, why would you wanna get rid of them now?" Rex asked.

"You think i'm doing this because i wanna get rid of the puppies?" Gigi asked.

"Well, what made you think about putting them up for adoption again?" Rex asked.

"Just because i was thinking of putting the puppies up for adoption doesn't mean i wanna get rid of them." Said Gigi.

"So how do you feel?" Rex asked.

"I love the puppies. They were really there for me when i needed them." Said Gigi.

"And you don't need them now?" Rex asked.

"Ugh, for pete sake, Rex, those puppies' well being are the reason i'm doing all of this in the first place." Said Gigi.

"I'm sure it is." Said Rex.

"Okay, could you just stop thinking about yourself for a minute and think about the safety of the puppies?" Gigi asked.

"I am. The puppies are completely safe here with us." Said Rex.

"Oh, my gosh. Okay, as soon as Cruella showed up at the theater last night, my mind instantly became worried for the puppies' well being. So i decided that we needed to do something to assure their safety so that Cruella will never get her hands on them again." Said Gigi.

"She won't get that chance, because that woman is not gonna get close enough to get those puppies ever again." Said Rex.

"What are you saying? You don't want me to put the puppies up for adoption?" Gigi asked.

"No, i just figured that...you wouldn't wanna get rid of the puppies without Jason saying goodbye to them first." Said Rex.

"I'm not getting rid of them, Rex, i told you, i'm putting them up for adoption. As in finding new homes for them. And plus, we don't know when or if Jason is ever coming home to us again." Said Gigi.

"Come on, Miller, the police and i have been trying to find Jason for eight months now. You can't just lose hope. My good, you're starting to sound like Stacy. I mean, even she said that i should just deal with the fact that Jason is gone and move on." Said Rex.

"Stacy? You're listening to Stacy?" Gigi asked.

"No. I didn't. But...i'm not blind, everytime a day goes by without us finding Jason, means another day without him." Said Rex.

"Rex, i understand how you feel, really, i do. But the puppies have been with us for over four years now. For goodness sake, they're 10 weeks old. Don't you think it's time for them to have a family?" Gigi asked.

"They already have a family. Us. We're their family." Said Rex.

"I meant have a family of their own. You know, get a new start in life." Said Gigi.

"Shipping the puppies off to live with strangers is not the way to do it." Said Rex.

"I'm not shipping them off to live with strangers." Said Gigi.

"Well, it sure sounds that way. You have to see that putting the puppies up for adoption isn't the only option. Now...promise me that you won't put the puppies up for adoption." Said Rex.

"Or what?" Gigi asked. "Or what? Is that an alternatum? That if i put the puppies up for adoption, you'll what? Leave and never come back?"

"Of course not. I love you. Gigi, i'm not leaving, not ever again. But...haven't we been through enough? I mean how many more people are we gonna let try to destroy us?" Said Rex.

"So i have to call off the puppies' adoption,...an act that will guarantee their safety from Cruella...while you're stuck to your crazy ex-fiance like glue? Stacy has done everything she can to keep you as her man, and if you think she's threw, you got another thing coming." Said Gigi.

"It doesn't matter what Stacy does, i don't want Stacy." Said Rex.

"And i don't wanna put the puppies up for adoption, but the difference is i'm thinking about the puppies' well being. Stacy is...psycho into you. And you're gonna be with her 24/7 doing whatever she needs." Said Gigi.

"24/7, No. I have to be there for her. She's Tommy's Mom." Said Rex.

"I know. But if i have to tollerate Stacy being in your life, you better find a way to accept my decision in putting the puppies up for adoption." Said Gigi.

"The situation with the puppies is completely different than the one with Stacy. I don't have a choice." Said Rex.

"I know you wanna do right by Tommy, but it still means that you're gonna be spending time with his mother." Said Gigi.

"What does that mean?" Rex asked.

"The puppies need someone to spend time with. They need friends." Said Gigi.

"We're not their friends?" Rex asked.

"Of course we are. We're their best friends, we love them. They're the only friends i've ever known since the first 104 Dalmatians incident. But they need families and friends of their own too. Moose has Lois and Molly has you, me and Tommy." Said Gigi.

"Yeah, and the puppies have..." Rex couldn't finish his sentence.

Gigi: "Yeah. Jason's gone missing, and you, me, Molly and Tommy will be going back to Omaha, Nebraska in August. And even if Jason is found and returns home, he'll be going off to college within the next three years. Tommy will likely still get adopted, and you've become a police officer, so everyone will their own life to focus on. The puppies need someone to..."

"Focus on them." Said Rex.

"Exactly. They need someone to play with, someone to hang out with, someone who will be there for them and really love them as much as we do. And that's all it is with me wanting to put them up for adoption." Said Gigi.

"I understand where you're coming from, Gigi. I really do." Said Rex.

"So are we good?" Gigi asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Said Rex before he and Gigi hugged each other.

"We probably should break the news to Tommy. He loves those puppies too." Said Gigi.

"Okay. We'll tell him tonight...together." Said Rex.

"Deal." Said Gigi.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Looks like Gigi and Rex are getting ready to put Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive up for adoption. Didn't see that one coming did you?**

 **Anyway, Please review.**


	31. 103104 31: HeLL And The De ViL

**103/104 31: HeLL And The De ViL.**

Meanwhile, at the Regency apartment complex, Stacy drove her pink (1950's) convertable onto the parking lot and parked her vehicle in her spot. She then turned off her car, removed her keys from the ignition, got her purse and got out of her car and closed the door.

Stacy wore a red, tight, short sleeve shirt, a short, black mini skirt, a pair of black gray stockings that covered her whole legs, and she wore black high heel shoes and pink lipstick. The 33 year old walked up to her apartment, numbered 103, and used her key to unlock the door, and went inside and closed the door behind her.

"(Sighs) Boy, what a day." Said Stacy. The blond walked over to the livingroom table and sat her purse on it. "Need...coffee. Need soda." The 33 year old walked out of the livingroom and into the kitchen, through the doorless doorway, and went over to the fridge and opened it and got out a can of sprite and closed the door to the fridge. Opened the can and began drinking the soda. "Ahhhh. Just what the doctor ordered."

Just then, there was a knock at the door from outside the kitchen.

"What on Earth?" Said Stacy. She walked over to the table and sat her drink down. "Hello?"

"Out here!" Came a voice.

Stacy walked out of the kitchen and into the livingroom and focused on the front door. "Come back later, i'm not seeing anyone right now!"

"But i can't wait that long." Came the same voice...from inside the apartment this time. "I've got big plans...and i'd really like it if you were apart of them." Said Cruella as she walked up to Stacy from behind, startling the young blond, who had turned to face her.

"Cruella De ViL? I thought you were..." Said Stacy as she backed up while Cruella came towards her.

"Beautiful? Talented? Sweet and wholesome?" Said Cruella as she backed Stacy up against the front door.

"You're dead." Said Stacy.

"I get that a lot." Said Cruella.

"How did you get in here?" Stacy asked.

"I used my key that Xehanort gave me. What else?" Said Cruella.

"I'm calling the police!" Said Stacy as she walked past Cruella, who followed her over to the livingroom table, and the 33 year old blond started digging in her purse, searching for her cell phone.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you." Said Cruella.

"I don't care what you say, i'm turning your crazy self in, ASAP!" Said Stacy as she got her cell phone out of her purse.

"Oh, darling, haven't you heard the saying?: "For every action, there is the significantly greater and infantly more devastating reaction." For example: you rat me out, i rat you out." Said Cruella.

"You don't have anything on me!" Said Stacy.

"Wrong answer. I do. Don't you remember your dark secret?" Said Cruella.

"Ha! Rex knows that Jason is his son and that i kept it from him for 10 whole years. In fact, the whole world knows, thanks to you, Gigi and Disney. So if you came here to try to blackmail me, it's not gonna work, 'cause you have no leverage on me what-so-ever." Said Stacy.

"Well, i didn't mean the dark secret from four years ago, darling. I'm talking about your other dark secret." Said Cruella.

Stacy's eyes went wide and she placed her cell phone on the table. "What?" She said as she turned to face Cruella.

"You heard me. Your other dark secret that nobody knows about...not even the board who released you. You do know what i'm talking about, don't you, Stacy?" Said Cruella.

"What are you talking about? What dark secret?" Stacy asked.

Cruella reached inside her purse and got out a folded up piece of paper and unfolded it. "This dark secret." She said as she showed the piece of paper to Stacy.

Stacy's eyes went wide as the viewed the writing on the paper. "No."

"Do you recognize it? You should. I mean, it is your handwriting, after all." Said Cruella.

"This is a page from my diary. I wrote this." Said Stacy.

"That's right. Now do you know what secret i'm talking about?" Said Cruella.

"Where did you get this?" Stacy asked in disbelief.

"Isn't it obvious? I tore a page from your diary before giving it back to you four years ago." Said Cruella.

"You tore a page out of my diary before giving it back to me?! Why?!" Said Stacy.

"If i were you, i wouldn't be asking questions right now." Said Cruella.

"WHY?!" Stacy screamed.

"Well, if you must know...i did it so i could still have leverage on you just in case everthing flew south, which it did. And since it did...i guess that means that you are back on the hook, my friend." Said Cruella.

"What do you want?" Stacy asked.

"103 And 104." Said Cruella.

"Okay, fine. Just let me get my checkbook and i'll write it up and hand it to you." Said Stacy.

"Oh, no, darling, you've misunderstood me yet again. I don't want 103 and 104 Dollars from you. I want 103 and 104 puppies. Dalmatian puppies." Said Cruella.

"WHAT?! 103 And 104 Dalmatians?!" Stacy gasped.

"That's right. This time will be different from all the other incidents. This time...i want a double Dalmatian puppy coat." Said Cruella.

"A doub...Two Dalmatian puppy coats?! Made out of 103 and 104 Dalmatians?!" Said Stacy.

"That's right. Two Dalmatian puppy coats. 103 from London, England and 104 from the state of Texas. And you're gonna help me do it. Or perhaps you'd like for me to go down to the probation office and show your probation officer this paper containing your dark secret. You'll be back in prison so fast, you won't even know you've been out. So what's it gonna be? Helping me or prison?" Said Cruella.

"I just came from prison. The last thing i want is to go back." Said Stacy.

"Good. Because let me tell you something, honey, if you think that you're out of the woods just because you're not in a cell anymore, you are sadly mistaken. Do you know what probation is?" Said Cruella.

"No...but i'm sure you're about the enlighten me." Said Stacy.

"Indeed i am. Let me tell you a bit about probation. When you are out on probation, it doesn't mean that you've been discharged from prison as a free person. It just means you've been released on supervision for the time being. If you do anything to violate that supervision, it will be revoked and you'll be immediately returned to prison to serve the remainder of your 49 year sentence. Not to mention the fact that you will lose Rex, and your son, Tommy." Said Cruella.

"You wouldn't dare." Said Stacy.

"I would...and i will. Unless, of course,...you're willing to help me out. You know...i wonder if Rex will let you see Tommy? Probably not. I wouldn't if i were Rex. In fact, i know he won't let you see Tommy. Because after i show this piece of paper to your probation officer, both Rex and the board will keep that boy away from you for the rest of your life. Now, is that a risk you're willing to take?" Said Cruella.

"You evil, evil woman!" Said Stacy.

"Goodbye, Stacy." Said Cruella before heading for the front door.

"Cruella...wait." Said Stacy as Cruella opened the front door to leave.

An evil smile appeared on Cruella's face, knowing that she had managed to rope Stacy into helping her...again.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	32. 103104 32: The New Police Commissioner

**103/104 32: The New Police Commissioner.**

Meanwhile, at the Paris, Texas police station, Commissioner Linda Tremaine was sitting at her desk, going through files, while many of the officers, Julie included, were cleaning up the room.

One of the male officers walked over to the desk and started cleaning it with a rag.

"Enough. Go." Said Linda.

The officer then left out of the office.

"All of you, out. Out." Said Linda to the other police officers.

Julie and the other police officers then walked out of the office, leaving Linda alone.

Linda ran both of her hands through her red hair and sat back in her rolling chair and looked up at the ceiling and turned her chair around to face the wall. "(Sighs) Oh, Keegan, Copper and Candace...you can't hide from me. I know where you're staying in this town."

Donna then entered inside the office. "Mother...it's me, Donna."

"I ordered you to kill the Lewis boy in New Zealand two years ago, and what did i get?" Said Linda, reminding her older daughter, Donna, about the night in New Zealand when she went after Keegan with a chainsaw. She then turned back around in her chair to face her daughter.

"I did my best. I tried...but he had managed to flee from me into the wilderness. Plus the boy's father, aunt and human and animal friends were there and Adriana shot me in the neck with a dart." Said Donna.

"Adriana. My youngest daughter must have still been in league with the Lewis boy. The curiosity. Why must she always INTERFERE?!" Linda stood up, slamming her hands on her desk as she shouted the word, 'interfere.'

"She doesn't understand that the Lewis boy and his family are responsable for father's death." Said Donna.

"She was suppose to be on our side...not that Lewis boy's and his friends and family. I mean, what has that boy ever done for her? Besides rob her of the only father she's ever known. Has anyone in the boy's family ever run for mayor? Has anyone in his family ever been elected as mayor or police commissioner, for pete sake?" Said Linda.

"Not that i'm aware of, no." Said Donna.

"Exactly. Yet, everybody was willing to help the Lewis boy, and his dog, when i was going after them with everything i had when i was mayor of London. Why? Because, like children, they believe in 'saving the animals." Linda walked away from her desk and went over to the window, where she opened the blinde and looked outside. "Well, i'm not about to let what happened two years ago destroy everything i've worked so hard for." She turned her attention back to Donna. "Go. You mustn't be late. We have our work cut out for us...prosecutor."

"No rest...for the wicked." Said Donna. The young prosecutor then headed for the door and walked out of the office to begin her assignment before closing the door behind her.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	33. 103104 33: Meeting At The Texas Road Ho

**103/104 33: Meeting At The Texas Road House.**

Elsewhere in town, Gigi, Rex, Lois, Clark, Candace, Sherleen, Henry and Roxy were all at the Texas Road House, sitting at a table together, with Moose and Molly lying on the floor beside them. Gigi was sharing her plans with her friends and family to keep the puppies.

"What? You're putting the puppies up for adoption?" Said Candace.

"That's right." Said Gigi.

"But why?" Clark asked.

"To assure their safety. Now that Cruella is back in town, i don't wanna chance that she could go after them again like she did the last time she was in town. So i figured that...maybe the only way to keep them safe is to give them away to somebody else." Said Gigi.

"Gigi thinks that the best way to protect the puppies from Cruella is to put them up for adoption...and i agree with her." Said Rex.

"But Rex...Gigi, what are you guys doing? This is crazy." Said Roxy.

"My mind's made up." Said Gigi.

"And so is mine." Said Rex.

"But you guys love those puppies." Said Lois.

"We know. That's why we're doing this. It's because we love them so much, that we're willing to let them go. Right, Rex?" Said Gigi.

"That's right." Said Rex.

"And you think that by giving them away to strangers, you're gonna assure their safety?" Said Henry.

"No, Dad, i don't...but it's the only thing i can think of. With Linda Tremaine as the new police Commissioner, and Xehanort as the new mayor, there's not really much the police can do to stop Cruella and keep the puppies safe. So i'm sorry, everyone." Said Gigi.

"You know...in a way, i kind of understand." Said Candace.

"You do?" Gigi asked.

"Yeah, uh...i called Jerry today and told him what was going on. And he want's me, Keegan and Copper to get on the first plane back to Ontario, Canada." Said Candace.

"He want's you to come home?" Gigi asked.

"Yes...he does." Said Candace.

"Are you thinking about doing it?" Rex asked.

"Well...normally, i wouldn't even think about letting someone run me off,...and if it were just me here, i would consider staying...but given Linda's abusive history towards Keegan, and her history in office as mayor..."

"You don't wanna risk Keegan's and Copper's safety, knowing that Linda is out of prison and in office as police Commissioner." Said Gigi, cutting Candace off.

"I'm sorry, you guys." Said Candace.

"No, no, it's okay, i...i understand. If you feel like you have to head back home to keep Keegan and Copper safe, go right ahead. I won't try to stop you." Said Gigi.

"Thank you for being understanding, Gigi." Said Candace.

"Any time." Said Gigi.

"Look, i just wanna apologize for leaving you guys in a position that you have to deal with on your own." Said Candace.

"It's okay." Said Gigi.

"No, it's not. The truth is that ever since last night, at the theater, i have been thinking about going back home-pretty often-since Linda and Donna showed up in town. It was Jerry who made me see that i had to think about Keegan's and Copper's safety." Said Candace.

"Well...i'm glad he was able to be there for you." Said Gigi.

"Candace...Candace, you're not doing anything wrong. This is a terrible, terrible time...and we're all just trying to deal with it." Said Sherleen.

"Anyway that we can. Linda's presence drove you to consider leave town. Cruella's presence pratically drove me to consider putting the puppies up for adoption. And now they, Donna, Helena, Diane and Vivian, are walking around, free as birds, planning to do who knows what." Said Gigi.

"I keep racking my brain...trying to figure out some way to get Cruella out of our lives for good." Said Rex.

Just then, Cruella, Diane and Vivian, accompanied by Xehanort, entered inside the building and all chatter ceased and Moose and Molly stood up. All of the waitors, waitresses and costumers focused their attention on the three De ViL women.

"Well...keep racking." Said Gigi.

Cruella, Diane, Vivian and Xehanort walked over to the table that Gigi and Rex and the others were sitting at.

"Bonsoir, town folk. What goes on?" Said Cruella in a southern accent.

"You're all looking very lovely this evening. Roxy, the adoptive mother of miss De ViL's child...Rex, her darling son." Said Xehanort.

"And our darling cousin. Or as we say in Hungarian, unokatestv'ere." Said Diane.

"Or just plane cousin in Germany." Added Vivian.

"Well, you're looking well, also, Rex. Especially considering how you looked the last time we saw one another in India last year." Said Xehanort.

"Listen, you old..."

"Don't. Don't let him get to you." Said Roxy, cutting Rex off.

Gigi then got up and walked up to Xehanort and the De ViL women. "You know what the good book says? An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth."

"But i say unto you that ye resist not evil...but who-so-ever shall smite thee...turn the other cheek as well." Said Xehanort.

"Go get me knife, 'cause i'd love to take you up on that offer." Said Gigi.

"Gigi." Said Sherleen.

"Touche. I still bare the sores from when my husband, Paul, and i went over the waterfall in Australia four years ago. Like an innocent victim." Said Cruella in her normal british accent.

"Please." Said Gigi.

"My son, Jason, was an innocent victim! He was kidnapped by you and your gang of thugs! You...you all should be locked up like the common criminals that you are!" Said Rex as he got up from his seat and approached Xehanort and the De ViL women.

"My, my, someone is certainly edgey today. Did you get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, Rex?" Xehanort asked.

Moose and Molly glared and growled at Xehanort and the De ViL women.

"You all can say all the cruel things you want, but you will not hurt anyone in my family!" Said Candace as she, Lois, Clark, Roxy, Sherleen and Henry stood up and approached Xehanort.

"Yes, i have heard 'the power of love' speech, miss Davis, and it's very impressive." Said Xehanort.

"Oh, the power of our families' love is impressive. And fortunantly, so is the protection we will be recieving from trained professionals." Said Roxy.

"Are you really going to keep me from reconnecting with my son, Rex? And from getting to know my...grandson, Tommy?" Said Cruella.

"Yes...i am." Said Roxy.

"You are not going anywhere near Tommy. And i know that you took that letter i sent Rex, saying he was Jason's father, and used it as a weapon against Stacy to get her to go along with that insane plan of your's to steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas." Said Gigi.

"Stacy HeLL is delusional. Yes, i paid her a friendly visit. Because we all know what Stacy is like. I helped myself to a little leverage just to make sure that she said yes to a little proposition i was offering her." Said Diane.

"Oh, i'll just bet." Said Lois.

"Rex is our cousin, and he was engaged to marry Stacy. She was about to become part of the De ViL family. We love all members of our family. We would never hurt any of them." Said Vivian.

"Now you all, as parents, surely you understand that." Said Xehanort. "Unfortunantly, you don't know that joy." He said to Candace. "But...Rex had a son."

"That's right." Said Rex. "I had a son." He snatched Xehanort up by the collar of his shirt. "But now he's gone, thanks to you!"

"Rex, don't let him destroy your life, please." Said Roxy.

"He already has." Said Rex.

"I know it feels that way, Rex, but you have Gigi. And you have us. Don't let these people take away what you still have." Said Lois.

"Rex, look at me. Please, please, just look at me. Look at me." Said Roxy.

Rex looked at Roxy.

"You've got to let it go. You've got to stop now." Said Roxy.

Rex then looked back at Xehanort and let him go.

"I think we should just go." Said Sherleen.

"No! I refuse to allow my son's kidnapper run this town!" Said Rex.

"I hear the beignets are just as good as they were four years ago when i started working here. If i'm not mistaken, that was right around the time you and i first met each, wasn't it, Gigi? Yes. Yes, it was. Two years later after the 103 Dalmatians incident in Mexico in (2017). Right, Lois and Clark?" Said Cruella.

"Cruella...that's enough." Said Lois.

"Oh, Lois, i am sorry if i offended you and your husband by bringing up the incident on Devil's Island. I hate that there is so much tension between us. I propose a truse. Let bygones be bygones." Said Cruella.

"You call stealing my Moose a bygone?" Said Lois.

"I acted in a none sane mind...when i stole your dog and all of London's Dalmatian population. But haven't we all acted foolishly now and then? Stacy revealed to me and my cousins and allies that she had some psycho break into Gigi's home and set up cameras and take refuge in her attic. But to protect Gigi and her family, i kept my mouth shut, like Schyler James did. I mean, sure, i admit that i used the knowlege of Jason being Rex's son as a weapon to rope Stacy into helping me with my plan...but because i did, Rex found out that he had a son with Gigi...and broke things off with Stacy." Said Cruella.

"That's right. You all should be greatful." Said Diane.

"Well, we're not." Said Sherleen.

"I'm simply extending an olive branch." Said Cruella.

"Choke on it and die." Said Rex.

"But Rex, darling...you know i never stay dead." Said Cruella.

"Well, i'm out of here. I want no part of your sick fantasy about wearing my dog." Said Lois before she, Clark and Moose headed for the door and exited the building.

"Me neither." Gigi added before she and Molly headed for the door as well. She and Molly exited the restaurant, leaving Rex and the others behind with the villains.

Rex turned his attention back to Xehanort. "You took my son, but i'm losing anyone else to you or your gang of thugs."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Rex, but...Jason is in a better place." Said Xehanort.

"Let this go, please..."

"In a better place? Jason's place is right here! On Earth! Living and breathing, his place is with his family!" Said Rex.

"You have no idea the depts of my empathy. I mean, after all...Jason is my grandson...right next to Tommy, of course." Said Cruella.

Rex then stomed out of the restaurant while, follow by Sherleen, Henry and Candace.

Roxy glared at Xehanort, Cruella, Diane and Vivian before leaving out of the Road House herself.

Xehanort, Cruella, Diane and Vivian then sat down at the table where Gigi, Rex and the others were sitting.

A waitress then came up to them, holding a pin and small notepad. "Can i take your order?"

"Sure, we're ready to order. Right, girls?" Said Cruella.

"Sure." Said Diane and Vivian.

"And what about you, sir? Can i take your order?" The waitress asked Xehanort.

"No, thank you. I think i'm satisfied." Said Xehanort.  
 **##################################################################################**

Outside the restaurant, an angry Rex was banging both of his fists on the wall of the building.

Roxy came out of the restaurant just in time to see her son groveling with dispair.

"Rex...please, baby, don't let them do this to you." Said Roxy.

"Those people in there kidnapped my son!" Said Rex as he turned to face Roxy. "And they're free to roam around and do whatever while i'm trying to have dinner with my friends and family! They're sitting in there, breathing the fresh air, while the rest of their gang of thugs are off with my son, doing who knows what to him!"

"I know. Look i helped those people steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas four years ago, and i regret that everyday of my life, but promise you, i promise you, the only way defuse them is to ignore them." Said Roxy.

"Well, you have had great pratice at that." Said Rex.

"Rex...revenge is only gonna hurt you, it won't bring Jason back." Said Roxy.

"I KNOW! (Crying) I know, nothing will. That's just it. Don't you see, there's no justice. I gotta...i gotta get out of here. I need to be alone." Said Rex before walking off.

Roxy: "Rex..."

"NO!" Said Rex as he stormed off.

"Rex." Said Roxy as she watched her heart broken son leave. She then looked in through a window and glared at Xehanort, Cruella, Diane and Vivin, who were all sitting at the table she and the others were sitting at earlier.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	34. 103104 34: Garage Sale

**103/104 34: Garage Sale.**

Meanwhile, over at the Webster residence, all of the kids, and the dogs, were helping Elizabeth gather up some things she could put in her garage sale. Emma and Charlotte came in through the open front door, each carrying something old that they could put in the garage sale.

"Hey, look what i got." Said Cameron.

"Ooh, that looks nice." Said Elizabeth.

"Look what i got." Added Aiden.

"Looks great." Said Elizabeth.

Emma and Charlotte went over to the sofa, where Elizabeth was sitting, with Cameron, Aiden, Danny, Tommy, Jackson and Keegan sitting on the floor with Pongo, Perdy and their puppies, Abner, Little Nipper, Tripod and Mini. Among the group were Clark's dogs, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster, the Miller puppies, Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive, and Copper.

"Hi, miss Webster." Said Emma before she and Charlotte sat down on the sofa right next to Elizabeth.

"Hello. You guys have done a wonderful job finding things for the sale." Said Elizabeth.

"We have a lot of stuff, huh?" Said Charlotte.

"That's right, it's fun." Said Elizabeth.

"If we sell all of these things, will there be enough money to buy a new things for the house?" Keegan asked.

"After this garage sale, we'll be able to buy several new things." Said Elizabeth.

"You know, guys." Said Dice telepathically.

"What?" Mickey asked.

"I've been thinking." Said Dice.

"Yeah?" Said Max.

"Maybe we should have a garage sale." Said Dice.

"You can't do that." Said Copper telepathically, sitting on the floor next to Keegan.

"How come?" Dice asked, turnning to face Copper.

"Well, because you're dogs. You don't even have a garage." Said Copper.

"Oh, yeah." Said Dice.

"You're a dog too, Copper." Said Mickey.

"Thanks for reminding me." Said Copper.

"Hey, you guys, i missed you at the Grand theater last night. Where were you?" Said Tommy.

"Oh, we weren't at the Grand theater. Our parents took us to see 104 Dalmatians 2 at the drive-in movie." Said Cameron.

"Oh. That makes sense. I mean, it certainly explains why i didn't see you at the Grand theater." Said Tommy.

Just then, Franco entered inside the home through the open front door and then closed it. "Honk, honk. Hi, everybody."

"Hi, mister." Said all of the kids.

"Franco. What brings my favorit dog groomer for a visit." Said Elizabeth.

"Hi, Elizabeth." Said Franco as he walked over to where the gang was and sat down on top of a chest. "I wanted to return this book on classic cars i borrowed last week." He said as he handed the book to Elizabeth.

"Did you enjoy it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, i could hardly put it down. Uh, Liz, you know a lot about cars, maybe you could give me your advice." Said Franco.

"I'll try." Said Elizabeth.

"Well, i've been working on this same car for two days, and it still makes the most awful sound." Said Franco.

"Is there a hum in the drumb and a squeal in the wheel?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, yes, and an ake in the break." Said Franco.

"Sounds like master sealander trouble to me." Said Elizabeth.

"Aww. Leave it to Liz. I knew you would know exactly what the problem is." Said Franco before noticing the kids and dogs in the room. "Who are they?"

"Oh, these are all of my friends. This is Emma." Said Elizabeth.

"Hi." Said Emma.

"My good friend, Charlotte." Said Elizabeth.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Said Charlotte.

"And these are all of my other friends, Cameron, Aiden, Danny, Jackson, Keegan and Tommy. Everyone, this is Franco Brown, the town's dog groomer." Elizabeth introduced.

"Hi, Mr. Brown." Said the kids in unison.

"Hello, kids." Said Franco.

"And these are my uncle's and aunt's two dogs, Pongo and Perdy and their puppies, Abner, Little Nipper, Tripod and Mini. Those are Jackson's Dad's dogs, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster, that's Copper, Keegan's dog, and four of those other puppies belong to the Miller family. Their names are Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive." Said Elizabeth.

"Well, hi there. Nice to meet all of you, i'm Franco." Said Franco before noticing the things that Elizabeth and the kids were going to use in the garage sale. "What's all this?"

"Oh, we're helping miss Webster with a garage sale so she can by new things for her house." Said Emma.

Danny then picked up an old pair of boots and showed them to Franco and handing them to him. "Look what i brought. They were my Dad's, but...he doesn't need them anymore."

"Bravo. I think these are my size, Danny. I could use a new pair of boots." Said Franco.

"New? But they're just an old pair of dirty boots." Said Danny.

"Oh, no. You can't judge a boot by it's cover." Said Franco.

All of the kids laughed a little, and so did Elizabeth.

"I mean, with a little imagination, something old can always seem new again." Said Franco.

Pongo and Perdy barked, agreeing with Franco.

"Even old boots like those?" Tommy asked.

"Of course. All you need is a nice clean rag, some shoe polish, and some good old elbow grease." Said Franco.

Jackson lifted his right elbow and looked at it before putting it down and looking at Franco. "Elbow grease? What's elbow grease?" He asked.

"Well, when you work really hard, and give it your best shot, they call that using elbow grease." Said Franco.

"And elbow grease is something you seem to have plenty of, Franco." Said Elizabeth.

"Yeah. He's got greasy elbows." Said Emma.

"Well, greasy or not, Franco's right. Just because something's old, doesn't mean it can't feel new again." Said Elizabeth.

"Uh, does that include old straw hats?" Charlotte asked.

Elizabeth reached inside one of the boxes and got out an old straw hat. "You're absolutely right, Charlotte. I've worn this hat on many special occasions. Like birthday parties and parades and picnics. I'd almost forgotton."

"I'm going to take my modal car home and paint it blue so it can feel brand new again." Said Emma.

Elizabeth: "You see? There is something to be said about valuing what we own...even if it needs a few repairs. You don't always have to be new to seem new. Just like Franco said: With a little imagination..."

"And a little elbow grease." Jackson finished, showing his right elbow.

The gang laughed at Jackson's joke.

"Something old can always feel new again." Franco finished. "And speaking of repairing things, i better get back to the dog groomers and get start fixing up the dogs again. So what do you say, Danny? Do you still wanna sell these old boots? I'd be glad to pay for them."

"I think i'll take them home so my Dad and i can fix them up together." Said Danny.

"Splended idea." Said Franco as he sat the boots on the floor and then got up. "Well, bye, everybody." He said before heading for the door.

"Bye, Mr. Brown." Said the kids to Franco as they watched him leave out of the house and close the door behind him.

"Hey, you guys. I know something that's old but always feels new." Said Max.

"What's that, Max?" Dice asked.

"Our relationship as siblings. It's old, but we're always doing new things." Said Max.

"Aww, what a pal." Said Mickey.

"How about you, miss Webster? What are you gonna do with that old hat?" Cameron asked.

"Hmm. I don't know." Said Elizabeth.

"I've got an idea, miss Webster. You can use the ribben i brought to put on your hat." Said Charlotte.

"Well, that's a great idea, Charlotte." Said Elizabeth as she took the ribben from Charlotte. "I can replace these old worn flowers with this beautiful ribben."

"Then it will feel brand new again." Said Tommy.

"I bet if we all put our heads together, we'll find creative ways to make all of these things seem new again." Said Elizabeth.

"But miss Webster, what about the new things for your house?" Emma asked.

"That's what the garage sale is for." Added Jackson.

"Well, don't worry about that. Instead of a garage sale, we'll have...a bake sale." Said Elizabeth.

"A bake sale? You mean...with food? Hot diggady dog." Said Aiden.

"A bake sale would be great. I'm starving." Said Mickey.

"Start with the dog food we have at home. You can live off that stuff for a month. Hahahaha!" Said Dice.

"Hey, look what i found." Said Keegan before pulling an old antique record player out of the box in front of him. The record player had a horn attached to it.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"Beats me." Said Jackson.

"Miss Webster, do you know what this is?" Keegan asked.

"Oh, yeah, that's my uncle Roger's old record player. I forgot i had that." Said Elizabeth.

"What's a record player?" Aiden asked.

"It's an old CD player that plays music. My uncle Roger gave it to me on my 21'st birthday." Said Elizabeth.

"Could we listen to some music on it?" Tommy asked.

"Sure, if you can find a record." Said Elizabeth.

"What's a record?" Cameron asked.

"It's a big, black round shaped CD." Said Elizabeth.

"That must be what this is on the record player. Let's plug this baby in." Said Keegan before going over to a tall near by stool. The boy then placed the record player on the stool and plugged it in. But nothing was happening. "Uh...miss Webster...nothing's happening. It must be broke."

"No, it's not, you just don't have the needle on the record." Said Elizabeth.

"Needle? What need...Oh! Yeah. I see what you mean." Said Keegan, noticing the needle part of the record player. The 13 year old boy placed the needle on the record. "Now what?"

"Now turn the handle on the right side." Elizabeth instructed.

"Okay." Said Keegan. The teenager grabbed the handle and began turnning it until the record started spinning and the music started playing.

 **MAN: Listen, baby...Ain't no mountain high. Ain't no valley low. Ain't no river wide enough, baby.**

 **WOMAN: If you need me, call me. No matter where you are, no matter how far.**

 **MAN: Don't worry, baby.**

 **WOMAN: Just call my name. I'll be there in a hurry, you don't have to worry.**

"Now that's a catchy song right there. I feel like dancing. Take it away, miss Webster." Said Keegan.

"Thanks, Keegan. Come on, let's all dance." Said Elizabeth before getting from the sofa with Emma and Charlotte.

"YAY!" The kids cheered.

Elizabeth and all of the kids started dancing and lip syncing the song, and the dogs all started dancing as well.

 **MAN AND WOMAN: 'Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough. Ain't no valley low enough. Ain't no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you, baby.**

 **MAN: Remember the day i set you free. I told you you could always count on me, darlin.' And from that day on, i made a vow. I'll be there when you want you..some way, some how.**

 **MAN AND WOMAN: 'Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough. Ain't no valley low enough. Ain't no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you, baby.**

 **MAN: Oooh, noo, darlin.'**

Elizabeth then picked up Tommy and started dancing around with him. She then placed the 10 year old blond on the sofa and tickled the laughing boy before she went back to dancing.

 **WOMAN: No wind, no rain..Ooh, winter as cold..can stop me, baby.**

 **MAN: No, no, baby**

 **WOMAN: 'Cause you are my love.**

Tommy got off the sofa and resumed dancing and lip syncing the song.

 **MOMAN: My love is alive way down in my heart. Although we are miles apart.**

 **MAN: If you ever need a helping hand, i'll be there on the double as fast as i can.**

All of the kids then formed a line, with Elizabeth standing in front, and placed their hands on each other's shoulders. Tommy placed his hands on Elizabeth's hips and the dogs and the puppies all formed a line with the humans, standing on their hind legs, and placed their paws on each other's shoulders and started dancing in line with the group.

 **MAN AND WOMAN: Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enough. Ain't no valley low enough. Ain't no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you, baby. Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enoug. Ain't no valley low enough. Ain't no river wide enough. Ain't no mountain high enough. Ain't no...**

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	35. 103104 35: Get Out Of Town

**103/104 35: Get Out Of Town.**

Later that night, at the Regency apartment complex, a familiar 70's station wagon drove onto the property and parked itself in a parking space. Gigi then exited the vehicle and walked up to the apartment 103. She reached inside her purse and got out a white envelope and knocked on the door. The door then opened and Gigi was greeted by Stacy.

"What's that?" Asked Stacy, noticing the envelope Gigi was holding.

"The answer to our little problem." Said Gigi before entering inside the apartment.

Stacy then closed the door and turned to face Gigi, who handed her the envelope.

Stacy opened the envelope and pulled out a bunch of dollars. "What's this?"

"That's almost 300 dollars." Said Gigi.

"(Scoffs) Almost 300 dollars? What do you expect me to do with this? This won't even cover a month's grocery bills, let alone, rent an apartment."

"Maybe not...but it's enough to make you go away." Said Gigi.

"Okay, what do you want me to do, take Tommy and disappear? Then what? Become a pathetic single Mom, like you did with Jason? (Scoffs) You really expect me to do that?" Stacy asked.

"Far from it." Said Gigi.

"Okay, what? What do you want me to do with this?" Stacy asked.

"I need you to leave town." Said Gigi.

"Leave town? Are you telling me to abandon Tommy?" Stacy said.

"Yes. Yes, i am." Said Gigi.

"You can't be serious. You're asking me to abandon my kid?" Stacy said.

"I think it's the right thing to do. At least in this situation." Said Gigi.

"And how is this situation any of your business?" Stacy asked.

"How is this situation not any of my business? For one, you're the mother of Rex's child." Said Gigi.

"Like that means anything to you." Said Stacy as she walked past Gigi.

"It does, actually. I've been really...upset with you." Said Gigi as she walked up to Stacy.

"You can't stand me." Said Stacy, turnning to face Gigi.

"But i still want what's best for Tommy." Said Gigi.

"What about my son?" Stacy asked.

"How are you gonna take care of him, Stacy? What kind of life is this kid gonna have if you go through with being apart of his life?" Gigi asked.

"A great one." Said Stacy.

"Really? So what are you gonna do? Are you gonna start dancing in Vegas again? 'Cause you have no money...no job...no one to support you." Said Gigi.

"Like when you had Jason? 'Cause Rex disappeared on you. You were guyless. You were 19 years old at the time when you found out you were pregnant. You couldn't take care of a child. Do you wish you had abandoned him too?" Said Stacy.

"It was different for me." Said Gigi.

"No, it wasn't." Said Stacy.

"My baby was born out of love." Said Gigi.

"So was my son! I don't care what Rex says, i don't care what you think! I was there! And in those 10 years, when Rex and i were together, he did love me! And this kid is being loved, not just by me, but Rex loves this child too!" Said Stacy. "Rex loves Tommy, Gigi. Probably more than he loved Jason."

"That's not possible." Said Gigi.

"He didn't even know Jason until he was older. He's gonna watch Tommy grow up. There's nothing that can compare to that." Said Stacy.

"Except actually being in love with the mother." Said Gigi.

"Oh, tell yourself whatever you want. I'm willing to bet you never thought you would've let me stay here in town, and 'HELLO', guess who's staying here. Rex was bent on running me out of town, by boy, did he change his mind when i brought up our son. Wait till he starts going to baseball games, basketball games, open house, fieldtrips and other school events with me and Tommy. Bonding with our son will just be the beginning." Said Stacy.

"(Scoffs) Rex is not going to let you to be around his kid that much." Said Gigi.

"He will let me see Tommy as much as i want...because he wants to take care of his son. And pretty soon, after a few years of bonding with me and his kid...Rex will drop everything. He'll be right by my side. And as he continues to bond with Tommy,...he will see me with new eyes. I won't be that evil, dognapping, kidnapping witch. I'll be the woman who gave him a beautiful, healthy child...not that weezing brat that you have...or had." Said Stacy.

"Don't you dare talk about my kid like that!" Said Gigi.

"Yeah, you're right, maybe i shouldn't have. He is my son big brother. Or half brother, shall i say." Said Stacy.

"What on Earth is wrong with you?!" Gigi asked.

"Well, other than being on probation for the next three months, not a thing." Said Stacy. "Which reminds me, i need to have Rex pick me up some Ginger ale. He probably won't let me anywhere near those grocery bags much longer." She said as she went over to the livingroom counter and picked up her smart phone.

"Oh, my goodness. Oh, my goodness, you have lied and scammed so much, you can't tell what's real anymore." Said Gigi.

"Well,...this kid's pretty real...this time." Said Stacy.

"Stacy...what do you think? That you being Tommy's mother, and Rex being his father, is gonna, somehow, erase all the horrible things you've done to me and Rex and the state of Texas and it's Dalmatian population? Not to mention Jason! My gosh, he's just a kid! The best kid! He's been through so much these past four years! You knew he was Rex's son for 10 whole years, and then Cruella used that knowledge as a weapon to rope you into helping her steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas, Stacy! But you didn't care about that! Not as long as you could do something to keep Rex from finding out that Jason was his!" Said Gigi.

"Well, if that's the way you feel about it." Said Stacy.

"No! That's how it is, that's how you think! You always put yourself first, but you can't do that when you have a kid!" Said Gigi.

"Who says i will?" Said Stacy.

"This isn't your college fantasy anymore! You need to snap out of it, this is real life! Do you have any clue how that works?! Your actions have consequences! And not just for you, but for an innocent child! Is that what you want? Do you really wanna be apart of your kid's life and make him pay for your mistakes for the rest of his life?" Said Gigi.

"I don't know. Why don't we ask Rex. I'm sure he'd love to hear your brilliant idea." Said Stacy before she started dialing a number on her smart phone.

"Stacy! Put the phone down, this is between you and me." Said Gigi as she snatched the phone out of Stacy's hand.

"Yeah, right, it is!" Said Stacy, snatching her phone back. "You're asking me to abandon Rex's child! If it were up to you, you wouldn't tell him about Tommy for another 10 years!"

"You think i'm controlling him? You're the one using an innocent little kid to trap Rex. To get him to love you. But you know what? He is 'NEVER' going love you the way you wanna be loved. And if you continue to be apart of Tommy's life, just to use him as a weapon, it'll backfire, Stacy! You'll just end up making yourself, and Tommy, miserable! Is that what you want?!" Said Gigi.

"Oh, please, you don't give a care about what i want. You never have. And now, all of a sudden, you're worried that i'm gonna hurt myself or my son? You're just worried that Rex is gonna hurt you. That he's gonna leave you and your dogs for me and Tommy." Said Stacy.

"That will never happen." Said Gigi.

"You know what, you can't fool me. You're scared. And you should be...because now, every time you see Rex, you'll picture him being with me. And you can try and shake it off, but you won't be able to. And Tommy and Rex will get closer and closer...and Rex and i will be so busy bonding with our son. But, of course,...you never got to do that with Rex, did you? You never went shopping for a crib or a mobile or a night light. He never put his hand on your stomach to feel the baby kick." Said Stacy.

"Rex doesn't want you anywhere near him." Said Gigi.

"That's when you'll start to resent him. And you know what, you should...because he gave me a child. He linked himself to me forever. Which is when you'll start being a 'WITCH' that tries to keep him away from me, but all you're gonna end up doing is pushing him back into my arms for good. But what do i know, right? I don't know anything about real life." Said Stacy before placing her smart phone back on the kitchen counter. The 33 year old blond then walked over to the front door and opened it. "Take your disappearing money and get out of my house." She said as she tossed the envelope and the money out the front door.

Gigi then escorted herself out of the apartment and Stacy closed the door behind her and locked both locks. Gigi then picked up the envelope and the money and headed towards her car to leave.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	36. 103104 36: Discussing The Adoption

**103/104 36: Discussing The Adoption.**

That same night, at the Miller residence, Tommy was in his bedroom, putting on an orange short sleeve t-shirt. He also wore blue nike shorts that went down to his knees and he was barefoot.

Moose and Molly were also present, lying on the floor beside each other. Gigi has asked Lois if it would be alright if Moose had spent the night at her place with her, Tommy, Molly and the puppies...and knowing that this year would probably be the last time Moose would get to see his offspring...Lois just couldn't say no.

"Dad, i'm ready for bed!" Tommy shouted.

Rex then entered side Jason's room by opening the door.

"Oh. Hey. Where's Gigi?" Tommy asked.

"She went to run some personal errands. How was miss Webster's? Did you have fun?" Said Rex as he and Tommy walked over to the bed.

"Sure." Said Tommy before getting on the bed and sitting on it Indian style while Rex sat on the side of the bed. "So...what did you wanna talk to me about?"

"What do you think i wanna talk with you about?" Rex asked.

"I don't know. About being with Mom?" Tommy asked.

"Why would i be with your Mom?" Rex asked.

"Cause Cruella and the other bad guys are here in town." Said Tommy.

"It bites, doesn't it? Sometimes the bad guys get by with stuff, but it does not mean that they'll get away with it forever. And if definitely does not mean that i'm going to be getting back together with your Mom." Said Rex.

"Do you really mean that?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, i do." Said Rex.

"So is my Mom what you wanted to talk to me about?" Tommy asked.

"I wouldn't say that." Said Rex.

"Then what?" Tommy asked.

"Listen...buddy, i think...your grandmother, Cruella, is gonna stick around for a while." Said Rex.

"Well, why? Everybody hates her." Said Tommy.

"I know." Said Rex.

"So where is she gonna stay? I mean, she can't stay here in town." Said Tommy.

Rex: "Well..."

"No way. You mean she's staying here in town?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, she is." Said Rex.

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"It's complicated." Said Rex.

"People always say that." Said Tommy.

"It's true." Said Rex.

"I don't care. I'm not stupid, i'm understand stuff. Even complicated stuff." Said Tommy.

"Tommy, i know that. You are super smart. But sometimes it's not about that?" Rex said.

"Then what's it about?" Tommy asked.

"Your Mom and i don't wanna tell you things that might hurt you." Said Rex.

"You told me you were my Dad and who my Mom was. I handled that, didn't i?" Said Tommy.

Rex remained silent.

"Dad, you said you wanted us to get to know each other as father and son. You said you wanted me to get to know my Mom. I don't wanna start our relationship off with family secrets." Said Tommy.

"Okay, you got it." Said Rex.

"You'll tell me?" Tommy said.

"Yeah. You need to hear this from me." Rex began. "How do i say it?"

"Just say it." Said Tommy.

"The reason your grandmother, Cruella, hasn't been arrested...is because she's been cleared of all charges." Said Rex.

"Cruella's cleared of all charges? Since when?" Tommy asked.

"I just found out at the station today that Cruella's criminal record of this decade is squeaky clean. There's no criminal history or anything linking her to the first three 104 Dalmatians incidents." Said Rex.

"Well, that's great." Said Tommy.

"It is?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, she'll go off, hop on the first plane to London, and leave us alone." Said Tommy.

"I don't think that's gonna happen, buddy." Said Rex.

"Why not? She wants be a free woman, doesn't she?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, i suppose she does." Said Rex.

"So she can go back home to London. Unless...the people over there hate her too. They do, don't they?" Said Tommy.

"Yeah, they do." Said Rex.

"I wouldn't want her in my home town either. She's probably hated by everyone for stealing their Dalmatian population three times." Said Tommy.

"You know she's your grandmother, right?" Said Rex.

"I know. But i still wouldn't want her in my town. Why can't she just go away and leave us alone?" Said Tommy.

"My guess is she's has some unfinished business here in Texas. Either that or she doesn't have enough money." Said Rex.

"Why don't you deport her? You and the police have the authority to do so." Said Tommy.

"We can't do that." Said Rex.

"But why not?" Tommy asked.

"Because...Look...i won't beat around the bush. Linda...i mean...she won't allow the police force to make an arrest on Cruella or to deport her. Xehanort is the new mayor of Paris, Texas...and Gigi has become deeply concerned for the safety of the puppies. And my job as an officer...it's not enough to keep them safe...at all. Which is why i came over here to talk to you. I wanted to let you know that...Gigi and i...are putting the puppies up for adoption." Said Rex.

"You and Gigi...are getting rid of the puppies? That means that we have to say goodbye to them." Tommy said.

"Do you remember how Gigi and i told you about the first 104 Dalmatians incident that happened here four years ago?" Rex asked.

"Yeah. But what does that have to do with us getting rid of the puppies?" Tommy asked.

"Everything." Said Rex.

"But why?" Tommy asked.

"Because...Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive were the last four Dalmatians that got stolen...along with your brother, Jason. Gigi thinks that history will repeat itself again...and now that Cruella is back in the U.S...it will only be a matter of time before it does. Gigi doesn't wanna relive what happened four years ago...so to keep the puppies safe, and out of harm's way, we're putting them up for adoption. Not because we don't love them...but because we wanna keep them safe. Do you understand? " Said Rex.

"I guess so. But are we really getting rid of them, Dad?" Tommy asked

"We're not getting rid of them, they're family." Said Rex.

"Family doesn't get rid of each other." Said Tommy.

"No. You're right, they don't. And if i could change things, i would. But this is how they are...and it wouldn't be right for us to keep them with us knowing that we can't keep them safe." Said Rex.

"Because Cruella's staying in town. But that doesn't mean you and Gigi have to give them up for adoption...unless...you want to." Said Tommy. "So...what are you gonna do, Dad? Are you and Gigi gonna give the puppies up?"

"I don't know, it's tough." Said Rex.

"How can Cruella even be allowed to walk around free? She's like the meanest person ever." Said Tommy.

"You know, sometimes people change." Said Rex.

"Not her. All she cares about is herself." Said Tommy.

"People thought that about me when Gigi was pregnant with your brother, Jason." Said Rex.

"Well, that was different, you didn't know about Jason...or me." Said Tommy.

"You grew up without a family...but you wanted one, right?" Said Rex.

Tommy nodded.

"Well, the puppies will have a family too." Said Rex.

"Do you and Gigi know for sure that this is the only way to keep the puppies safe?" Tommy asked.

"No, we don't...but it's the only option we can think of." Said Rex.

"Can't we just take the puppies and go back home to Omaha?" Said Tommy.

"Not for three more months. Gigi still has to finish up her book tour." Said Rex.

"So Cruella get's to go around, like she did nothing wrong? And we have to say goodbye to puppies? She's gonna rub it in Gigi's face. What if Cruella finds the puppies and takes them away again?" Said Tommy.

"Hey. That won't happen, buddy." Said Rex.

"You say that now. What if Cruella gets lucky and succeeds in tracking down the puppies? What if she finds them when they're all grown up with puppies of their own and steals them? She's a very powerful woman, Dad. She'd find them. Then she'll take them away, like she did the first time...and everything we did to keep them safe will have been for nothing. What happens then?" Said Tommy.

"Which is why we're gonna have to keep this adoption thing a secret." Said Rex.

"A secret adoption?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, i mean...Cruella can't steal the puppies if she can't find them. And she can't find them if she doesn't know that they're being adopted." Said Rex.

"I guess that would make sense. But, uh...when will the adoption plans take place?" Said Tommy.

"This month, starting tomorrow." Said Rex.

"Oh...i see. Dad?" Said Tommy.

"Yes, Tommy?" Rex asked.

"Can we choose where the puppies go to live the way people do their colleges?" Tommy asked.

"We sure can." Said Rex.

"Thanks, Dad." Said Tommy.

"Anytime. Oh! One more thing. This adoption thing stays between you, me and Gigi. Understand? No one else is to know about it. Got it? Got it?" Said Rex.

"I guess it wouldn't really be much of a secret if we told everyone." Said Tommy.

"That's right. So deal?" Said Rex, offering a handshake.

"Deal." Said Tommy before shaking hands with Rex.

"Dad?" Said Tommy.

"Yeah?" Rex asked.

"Does this mean we have to say goodbye to the puppies forever?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, Tommy...it does." Said Rex.

While Rex and Tommy were talking to each other, Dice was standing outside the bedroom by the half open door, listening in on the conversation. The 10 week old puppy then walked away from the door while Gigi arrived at the bedroom door to see the Dalmatian walking off.

Gigi then entered inside Jason's bedroom and saw Rex sitting on the side of the bed and Tommy sitting at the head of the bed Indian style. "Hey. What's going on? What happened?"

"I know, Gigi. We're gonna give away the puppies." Said Tommy.

"Tommy, honey, please try and get some sleep." Said Gigi.

"But Gigi..."

"We'll call you in the morning when we're ready to talk, okay?" Said Gigi, cutting Tommy off.

"Okay." Said Tommy. The 10 year old then got under the covered and laid down on the bed on his back.

Rex then kissed Tommy on the forehead. "Good night, buddy."

"Good night, Dad." Said Tommy.

Moose and Molly exited the room to head back down stairs to rejoin the puppies.

Rex and Gigi then exited the room and the 34 year old police officer closed the door all the way behind him and Gigi. The two childhood friends then went down stairs to the livingroom, where they began to talk.

"You told him?" Gigi asked.

"I wanted to wait for you." Said Rex.

"Why didn't you?" Gigi asked.

"I tried...but he was asking all sorts of questions and i couldn't just not answer them. I figured he should at least hear it from me." Said Rex.

"So how did it go?" Gigi asked.

"Terrible...but i think he understands." Said Rex.

"Sorry. I wish i could have been here." Said Gigi.

"It's not your fault, you had to run some errands. Are you finished with them?" Said Rex.

"I didn't go out to run errands...i went to see Stacy instead." Said Gigi.

"Why? Why'd you go see Stacy." Rex asked.

"When i left here...i was upset." Said Gigi.

"Doesn't seeing her make things worse?" Rex asked.

"I had to do something. So i went to an ATM and i took this money out." Said Gigi.

"Okay." Said Rex.

"Then i went to the Regency. I...i don't know, i just started saying it. It just came out." Said Gigi.

"What, Gigi? What did you say to Stacy?" Rex asked.

"I told Stacy that i thought she should leave town." Said Gigi.

"You told Stacy to what?" Rex asked.

"I told her to leave town." Said Gigi.

Rex remained silent.

"Please say something." Said Gigi.

"Gigi, how could you do that?" Rex asked.

"I didn't plan it, Rex." Said Gigi.

"You told me you went to the ATM." Said Rex.

"I was my way to the store to pick up some groceries...and i just couldn't stop thinking about Stacy and you and Tommy. And the next thing i knew, i was at her apartment handing her 300 dollars." Said Gigi.

"To leave town?" Rex asked.

"I'm sorry. I just can't deal with this, Rex. I want this thing to go away." Said Gigi.

"This thing?" Rex asked.

"You know what i mean. Everything. All of it." Said Gigi.

"When were you gonna tell me about this?" Rex asked.

"I'm telling you now." Said Gigi.

"What if it's too late?" Rex asked.

"What are you talking about?" Gigi asked.

Rex then walked off.

"Where are you going?" Gigi asked.

"Where do you think i'm going? To stop Stacy." Said Rex, stopping in his tracks.

"No, Rex, you don't have to the Regency. Stacy's not leaving town." Said Gigi.

"How do you know?" Rex asked.

"Trust me. I know. She threw the money out of her apartment and she threw me out." Said Gigi.

"(Sighs) Thank goodness." Said Rex.

"You seem relieved." Said Gigi.

"I don't know what i am. I just don't understand why you would do this." Said Rex.

"You don't understand?! How many times has she tried to ruin our lives?! And now she's got a brand new way to do it!" Said Gigi.

"So you figured if she left town, that would solve everything?" Said Rex.

"I wish it would solve everything. I wish i could make this all go away." Said Gigi.

"You don't think i want that? You think that i'm happy that i have a kid with Stacy? I wish that none of this ever would have ever happened." Said Rex.

"But it did...because i didn't try hard enough to get in contact with you." Said Gigi.

"Look, it's not your fault." Said Rex.

"It's not your's either. There's only one person i blame for this whole mess." Said Gigi.

"Stacy." Said Rex.

"She doesn't deserve you!" Said Gigi.

"She doesn't have me!" Said Rex.

"But she has your child!" Said Gigi.

"You think that makes a difference?" Rex asked.

"I don't know! But if there was no Tommy, then at least all of this would be over! If there was no Tommy, we might have a chance!" Said Gigi.

"But there is a Tommy...and i cannot abandon him. Gigi, i guess what i'm asking is...can you live with that?" Said Rex.

"What are you saying? You wanna raise Tommy with Stacy?" Gigi asked.

"NO! Of course not...but i can't let Tommy grow up without his mother, i'm sorry, Gigi, i cant." Said Rex.

"Because of what happened with Jason." Said Gigi.

"That wasn't your fault." Said Rex.

"But you don't want it to happen to Tommy...even though it already has." Said Gigi.

"Tommy didn't do anything." Said Rex.

"Maybe not, but he comes attached to Stacy, and she's done plenty." Said Gigi.

"She won't hurt us anymore." Rex assured.

"How do you know?" Gigi asked.

"Because i won't let her. I am not gonna lose you, not after everything that's happened these past four years, but i can't...send her away. You know, see you around, good luck not being apart of our kid's life." Said Rex.

"I know you can't, you could never do that. That's not who you are." Said Gigi.

"I guess it would be easier if i was." Said Rex.

"No. What would make things easier-May God strike me down for saying this-but i would give anything for Stacy not to be Tommy real mother." Said Gigi.

"We can't wish Stacy being Tommy's mother away. It's real." Said Rex.

"Believe me, i know. And now Tommy knows that we're putting the puppies up for adoption." Said Gigi.

"I'm sorry i told him." Said Rex.

"It's okay. It's not like he wasn't going to find out anyway." Said Gigi.

"But we were going to tell him together. I shouldn't have told him behind your back." Said Rex.

"And i shouldn't have gone to Stacy behind your back, but i did. I told her to leave town, and i can't take it back. So where does that leave us?" Gigi said.

"I don't know." Said Rex.

"(Sighs) This is such a mess." Gigi began. "I wish i could go back in time...but i can't. All i can do is...feel sorry. I hate it."

"It's okay." Said Rex.

"No, it's not, because sorry can't fix anything. Sorry can't change what has happened. It can't tell you that i was only pretending to cut you out of my life. It can't fix you missing the first 10 years of Jason's life. It can't even...stop me from talking to Stacy tonight...without you." Said Gigi.

"And it can't stop me from talking to Tommy without you. You're right, it's can't fix anything. There's just so much stuff that i wouldn't have done." Said Rex.

"I just don't wanna fight anymore. I need you. I love you so much. As a friend, of course." Said Gigi.

"I love you too. So what do you say? From now on, we stick together." Said Rex.

"I think that's the only way we're gonna get through this." Said Gigi.

"Okay. Then we're agreed. From now on, we're a united front." Said Rex.

"That sounds like a plan. I'm sorry." Said Gigi.

"I'm sorry too." Said Rex.

"...I'm gonna go up stairs to my room and start printing up the flyers for the adoption of the puppies. I'll see you tomorrow." Said Gigi.

"Yeah. Same here." Said Rex. The 34 year old police officer then headed towards the door, opened it, and exited the house and closed the door behind him.

Gigi then headed up stairs to her room to begin printing up the flyers of the adoptions.  
 **##################################################################################**

"What?" Mickey asked.

"What?" Max asked.

Olive barked.

"When?" Mickey asked.

"This month, starting tomorrow." Said Dice, having told his siblings about the adoption plans in another room.

"Where did you hear that?" Mickey asked.

"I overheard Rex and Tommy discussing it up stairs in Jason's bedroom." Said Dice.

"I was afraid this might happen. I've been expecting it for some time." Said Max.

"Well, what do we do now?" Dice asked.

"We'll probably be sent off to live with strangers. Gigi, Rex, Tommy and Mom will get on the first plane back to Omaha and we'll never see them again." Said Mickey.

"What a stupid thing to do. This is the only family that we know. What do we do?" Max asked.

"Well, we've got to do something. Otherwise we're gonna lose the only family that we have and we're never gonna see them again." Said Mickey.

"Then i guess we are going to do something. Or at least i am anyway. Now, i don't know about you guys, but i'm not going anywhere until i know for certain that Tommy is safe." Said Dice.

"Same here." Said Mickey.

"Same here." Max added.

Olive barked.

"Really? You really mean it?" Dice asked.

"Of course we mean it, Dice, you're our brother. We wanna make sure that Tommy stays safe just as much as you do. The kid deserves to be in a loving and stable environment, and that won't happen as long as Cruella and Stacy, and their gang of thugs, are out walking the street." Said Mickey.

"Thanks, you guys. You're the best." Said Dice.

"Just call us our brother's keeper." Said Max.

"Dice? Mickey, Max, Olive? What's going on?" Asked Moose as he and Molly walked up to their puppies.

"What's wrong?" Molly added.

"What's wrong? Oh...let me see. Dice...just told us that Gigi and Rex are planning to give us up for adoption." Said Mickey.

"Oh...wow." Said Moose.

"You don't seem suprised." Said Max.

"I...i am so sorry." Molly said.

"You knew. You knew!" Said Dice.

"No way. When did you guys find out?" Mickey asked.

"Today at the Texas Road House." Said Moose.

"And i found out here at the house. I over heard Gigi and Rex talking about it." Said Molly.

"And why didn't you say anything?" Dice asked.

"Because i didn't know, okay? I didn't know if they were even gonna go through with it." Said Molly.

"But you found out later that they were." Said Mickey.

"I...guessed. And then Rex and Gigi confirmed it at the Texas Road House when they were talking to Lois, Clark, Candace, Sherleen and Henry." Said Molly.

"You heard about this twice and you still didn't tell us?" Max said.

"Max, we were both sad to hear about the news. But if it makes you feel any better, Gigi and Rex don't wanna go through with this anymore than we do." Said Molly.

"Then why are they doing this then? Why are you doing this?" Mickey asked.

"Because we love you, and we wanna keep you safe. Safe from Cruella. And if sending you away to live with a new family is the only way...then it's totally worth it." Said Moose.

"Are you mad at us?" Molly asked.

"No. I just...Why wouldn't you tell us?" Dice asked.

"Probably because we didn't want this to happen. I mean, come on. Who would wanna see you guys so sad?" Moose said.

"But it's not fair. After everything we went through to stop all of those bad guys, and now they're out of prison, walking the streets of Paris, Texas?" Said Dice.

"Yeah, well...this adoption thing doesn't have to change anything with the four of you." Said Moose.

"It changes everything." Said Max.

"Yeah, but it doesn't have to." Said Molly.

"Mickey, Max and Olive and i have been apart of this family since birth for four years. We would never be able to adjust to a new family the way we do with Gigi, Rex and Tommy and you and Dad." Said Dice.

"We'll still love you. And so will the new family that your gonna have." Said Molly.

"If Gigi and Rex go through with this adoption...things will never be the same again. Not for us...and not for you guys." Said Dice.

"That is...probably true." Said Moose.

"This new family will be a permanent fixture in our lives...and we will never...ever...see you guys again." Said Dice.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	37. 103104 37: A Request From HeLL

**103/104 37: A Request From HeLL.**

Rex drove his police car onto the property of the Ameristar Apartment area and parked his vehicle in a parking zone. The 34 year old police officer got out of his car, closed the door and headed over to his apartment, which was room 102. Rex unlocked the door with his key and entered inside the apartment and closed the door behind him and locked it.

The lights then came on, revealing Helena HeLL standing up against the wall, with her hand on the switch. "Hello, Rex."

Rex flinched as he turned to see Helena standing up against the wall. "Mrs. HeLL?"

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." Said Helena. She wore a green long sleeve suit top with sharp, pointy shoulders, a green skirt that went down to the calf of her legs, green high heel shoes, long sharp green fingernails, and she wore pink lipstick.

"What are you doing here? Who let you in? How did you get in here?" Rex asked.

"I used my key." Said Helena before walking up to Rex.

"Why, to talk to you, of course." Said Helena.

"What do you want?" Rex asked.

"Well, good afternoon to you too, officer. Long time, no see." Said Helena.

"Why are you hear?" Rex asked.

"Why, to talk to you, of course." Said Helena.

"There's nothing to talk about." Said Rex.

"Sure there is." Said Helena.

"Oh, yeah, like what?" Rex asked.

"Like my daughter, Stacy, that's what." Said Helena.

"What about her?" Rex asked.

"You know exactly 'what about her." Said Helena.

"Look...i am having a very bad day. So why don't you just quit beating around the bush and tell me what you want." Said Rex.

"All of my days have been bad since my daughter went down for what your mother did." Said Helena.

"Well, what can i do for you?" Rex asked.

"Let me see Tommy." Said Helena.

"What?" Rex asked.

"Yes. I'm Tommy's grandmother, so i have a right to see him." Said Helena.

"Mrs. HeLL..."

"Please don't tell me that you're not gonna let me see my grandson. I wouldn't want you to tell me that." Said Helena.

"I did not say that." Said Rex.

"Then what are you saying?" Helena asked.

"I need time." Said Rex.

"Time?" Helena asked.

"Time for what?" Helena asked.

"I need time to talk to my son." Said Rex.

"My daughter has been in prison for four years. Your time's up." Said Helena.

"Look, i need to be able to explain this to him, okay?" Rex asked.

"Well, what's taking you so long?" Helena asked.

"I just need a little bit of time!" Rex said.

"Want me to talk to him?" Helena asked.

"NO!" Rex shouted.

"I'd be happy to. Are you sure?" Said Helena.

"No." Said Rex.

"I can go right over to Gigi's place..."

"Did you hear what i said? NO! Do not talk to my son!" Said Rex.

"Look at you. You know what it feels like to not have your child in your life. You know what it feels like to not know where or what your child's doing." Said Helena, refering to Jason's absence.

"Yes, i do. More than you know." Said Rex.

"There's a thing. There's a thing in a parent's heart...that makes them want to protect their children. It makes them want to make sure that they shield them from harm. Do you...understand...that thing?" Helena asked.

"Yes...i do." Said Rex.

"Ironic, isn't it? Two years ago i didn't have my daughter, Stacy, and now...you don't have your son, Jason. But you know what the good book says: An eye for an eye...and a tooth...for a tooth. Or in this case...a child for a child. Now then...give me your consent to see Tommy." Said Helena.

"Can't i just have a little more time?" Rex asked.

"Yes, but first give me your answer." Said Helena.

"Look, we don't even know if the courts will allow you to see Tommy." Said Rex.

"No, we don't, but when we do find out, i will go over to Gigi's place to pick him up and spend some quality time with him. Now give me your consent." Said Helena.

"That is not a good idea." Said Rex.

"GIVE IT!" Helena yelled.

"Okay, fine. You can see him." Said Rex.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for being generus towards me. Not that it means anything. You were barely generus towards my daughter when the two of you were together." Said Helena. The white haired woman then walked past Rex and unlocked the door and opened it and proceeded to leave.

"I don't understand why you're doing this. I mean, i can understand you being angry with me because you think i ruined Stacy's life, but why are you going after the ones that i love? Why don't you come after me? You got the guts for that?" Said Rex.

"Oh, poor, poor Rexy. You still think that this is all about you. You think you're still the star." Said Helena.

"This isn't a movie!" Said Rex.

"It will be one day." Said Helena.

"These are 'REAL' innocent people." Said Rex.

"Oh, shut up. Spare me the lecture. You and your family have done very well by all three of these incidents, haven't you? Well, how about the town you left behind where it all started? I've got plans for you. And when it's all said and done, you'll be begging me to put you out of your misery. You'll pay when i want you too, Rex. Not a moment before, but until then...you're going to suffer." Said Helena before exiting the apartment and closing the door shut.

Rex then placed his hands on his face and ran both of them through his brown hair in frustration, knowing that he would have to deal with Helena again. "(Sighs) Where is justice? Oh, my good, where's justice?"

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	38. 103104 38: A MotherDaughter Confrontat

**103/104 38: A Mother/Daughter Confrontation.**

Meanwhile, back at Stacy's apartment, the young blond was in her room, peeling back the covers of her bed, getting ready to turn in for the night.

"What a witch! Where the world does she get off?! Coming into my place and telling me what to do! Telling me to abandon my child? She has no right. She's just trying to ruin my life so she can steal everything away from me again! Well, you know what, she's not! She's not getting Rex back!" Said Stacy while peeling back the covered of her bed.

Just then, there was knocking at the front door.

"Coming!" Said Stacy. She exited the bedroom and walked down the hall as the knocking continued. The 33 year old blond entered into the livingroom and walked up to the door and unlocked it and opened it, revealing Helena HeLL standing on the other side. "Mother."

"Hello, Stacy. Long time, no see." Said Helena before entering the apartment and closing the door behind her and walking past her daughter.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Stacy asked.

"That's the first thing out of your mouth? Not 'how ya doin', Mom?" Said Helena, turning to face Stacy.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were locked away in an asylum for 52 years. How did you get out?" Said Stacy.

"You can thank mayor Xehanort for that. I had to see you. I needed to tell you that i know why you never wanted to see me when you were in prison...and i know why you want nothing to do with me anymore. And it's...it's alright." Said Helena.

"I think it's not alright." Said Stacy.

"I love you. I just...I've always shown it in all the wrong ways...and i never should have tried to make you marry Richard Scolex...Just like i never should have cut you out of my life all those years ago. I'm so sorry. When you got sent away for 49 years...it all changed." Said Helena.

"You and Daddy cut me out of your lives. You abandoned me." Said Stacy.

"Temporarily...so you could see what Rex really thinks of you." Said Helena.

"Cruella made me help her steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas by blackmailing me with the truth about Jason being Rex's son." Said Stacy.

"I didn't want you to reject me...the way...the way..."

"The way you and Daddy did me in (2009) when Rex and i came to visit? You wanted me broken." Stacy said, cutting Helena off.

"Receptive." Said Helena.

"You are the most manipulative. No. I won't even argue." Said Stacy before opening the front door and holding it open. "Get out of my house."

"But i came to reconcile with you. I wanted to spend time with you and get to know my grandson, Tommy." Said Helena.

"I don't care. You can take your reconciliations and get out of dodge...'cause I never wanna see you again." Said Stacy.

"I was hoping that you would let us start over." Said Helena.

"I don't see that happening, Mother. Now get out. I want you out of my life." Said Stacy.

"Oh, you don't mean that, Stacy." Said Helena.

"Oh, yes i do. I don't wanna think about you! I don't wanna talk about you! And i don't wanna hear about you! From this moment on, you don't even EXIST! Now go!" Said Stacy.

"Okay...i'll go." Said Helena before walking out of the apartment through the front door. "But i'll never stop loving you. Goodbye."

"Goodbye and good riddance." Said Stacy before slamming the door in Helena's face.

Outside the apartment, a saddened Helena walked away from the door and went over to her repaired purple and black Panther Deville car. She got inside and closed the door and started the car, turning on the bright headlights. She then backed the car up out of it's parking space and sped off of the property and into the street.

Back inside the apartment, Stacy leaned up against the door and sunk down to the floor and began to think about that paticular day when she and Rex and gone to see her parents.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Los Angeles**

 **June 1'st, (2009)**

In the city of Los Angeles, June 1'st, (2009), 19 year old Stacy HeLL and 20 year old Rex Bryson were sitting at the table dinner table with her parents, Helena and Warren. They were inside her parents' big mansion, having dinner. College had just closed for the summer, so Stacy decided to come home and visit with her family and introduce Rex to them.

"Well, Mrs. HeLL...i guess now is a good time for me to let you know that i asked your daughter to be my girlfriend." Said Rex.

Stacy smiled. "He's asked me when we were in college. He got down on both of his knees and told me he couldn't live without me."

"Stacy...you're going to be this boy's girlfriend. He disrespects our home...and your father." Said Helena.

Warren: "Helena..."

"Shut up, Warren." Said Helena, cutting her husband off.

"Mother, he's very comical. He's just trying to make us laugh. He's a really good guy. He even has a really good job." Said Stacy.

"Yeah, it's true, i do." Said Rex.

"Oh, really? And just what is it that you do...that allows Stacy to indulge in such...splender?" Helena asked.

"I'm a Private Investigator." Said Rex.

"A Private Investigator? Is he having me on?" Helena asked.

"Oh, no, he's really good at it actually. And it's an exciting job." Said Stacy.

"Those horrible, nosey people that stick their nose into other peoples' business? Someone has to go to college to become one? What a senseless thing to do with your life." Said Helena.

"Oh, did Stacy tell you the news?" Rex asked.

Helena formed a wide grin on her face.

"We're going to move into an apartment together when we finish college." Said Rex.

Helena's wide grin slowly faded into a frown. "Is this true?"

"Yes. But we won't be living under the same roof. Rex is gonna stay in his apartment and i'm gonna stay in mine." Said Stacy.

"Oh, you poor thing, i'm so sorry." Said Helena.

"We're very excited, Mother." Said Stacy.

"You can't be serious." Said Helena.

"She is." Said Rex sternly.

"Well...what can i say? Accidents will happen." Said Helena.

"Helena..."

"Silence!" Said Helena, once again, cutting Warren off. She then turned her attention back to Stacy. "Child, i think enough of you to introduce you to millionaires, billionaires and rich doctors. No, not you. You wanna fool around with this street rat!"

"Helena!" Warren gasped.

"Hold your tongue!" Said Helena, cutting Warren short yet again.

"Oh, Mrs. HeLL, i've probably called some people...a street rat from time to time, but...i don't let it get me down." Said Rex.

"Stacy...think more of yourself. I know you're worried about getting older...and who's gonna marry you...but get older, not desperate." Said Helena.

"Desperate? I'm doing a whole lot better than you ever did...'MOTHER.' You know, just keeping a guy is a whole lot better than you ever did." Said Stacy.

"Ladies, please, i think..."

"No, no, no, no, no, Warren. Let her get her attention. Seems like she doesn't have much else." Said Helena, cutting her husband short.

Warren: "Maybe this is a conversation..."

"Me getting a good guy is not about me...it's about you. It's not my fault she got kicked out of college at 16, and still trying to convince folks that she's the perfect mother who raised 'a good girl.' You always said that if you had three daughters, one of them would follow behind you, and be your little clone. Maybe she would get lucky and be a rich man's wife. Your third daughter would be a rich doctor...and i'm just suppose to marry one? Funny thing is...maybe i could've snagged one if you sent me to school, like other parents do their kids. But instead i was at home...taking care of the house...while you laid up in your own misery." Said Stacy.

"Stacy...if you're gonna tell my tragic story...GIVE ME THE HONOR OF GETTING IT CORRECT! Yeah. I've been a bad mother to a few times, sure. I've had my moments. But you NEVER, EVER...ever see me laying in my own misery." Said Helena.

"Whatever you say, Mother. But the fact is...i was desperate back then. But right now i'm just trying to get myself out of L.A. and get myself an apartment and have a room of my own." Said Stacy.

"Well...we better go. Uh, Mrs. HeLL...thanks for what looked like could've been a great dinner." Said Rex.

Stacy and Rex then got up from the table and proceeded to exit the diningroom.

"STACY!" Helena yelled, causing her daughter and Rex to stop in their tracks and turn to face her. "If you leave my house...there's no coming back. Not this time."

"You don't mean that." Said Stacy.

"Yes i do. I don't wanna think about you...i don't wanna talk about you...and i don't wanna hear about you. From now on...you don't exist. Now go!" Said Helena.

With all of that said and done...Rex and Stacy left out of the kitchen to pack their things and leave the mansion...forever.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back in the present, 33 year old Stacy remained sunk down to the floor as she continued to think about that awful day she had been disowned by her mother. The blond then rapped her arms around her legs and looked up at the ceiling with sadness in her eyes.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	39. 103104 39: PTSD

**103/104 39: PTSD.**

Back at the Miller residence, up in Tommy's bedroom, the 10 year old blond tossed and turned in his sleep while in his bed. It was safe to say that the boy was having a nightmare...but about what?

Tommy's eyes then shot open and he sat up in his bed, breathing heavily and sweating. The 10 year old boy looked around and saw that he was in his dark bedroom, with a nightlight on. The kid then breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that the whole thing was just a dream. He then flinched when he heard something coming from inside the closet.

Tommy then got out of bed, went over to the closet and opened door and stuck his head inside to see if there was anyone there. "Listen, whoever, you are...i want you out of here. You may be in this house now, but you won't get me. Because i have people and animals to protect me."

"Hello, Tommy. Remember me?" Came a voice from inside the closet.

"What do you want?" Tommy asked.

"I want you. It's show time." Said the voice.

"Then why don't you show your face, you coward?" Said Tommy.

"With pleasure." Said the voice before two glowing red eyes appeared in the dark closet.

An invisible force then pushed Tommy back from the closet and onto the floor and the room's lights came on. The boy then got up and rushed over to the door and seized the nob and attempted to open the door, to no avail. The ceiling fan then began to span automatically and the invisible force pushed Tommy up against the wall.

A black mist then came out of the dark closet and began to take shape before Tommy's eyes. The mist soon finished taking shape, and standing in it's place was none other than the red eyed ghost of Athaliah, the alpha Dhole who Tommy and Dice had faced off against last year in the Jungle of India. A ray of black light was formed around the Dhole as she focused on Tommy.

"No! Ah! No! Ah!" Tommy screamed. "Ah! Ah!" The boy struggled as the invisible force moved him up the wall and towards the ceiling. "Ah! Ah! No! No! Ah! Ah! Help! No! No!" The 10 year old blond was now on the ceiling on his back, being moved towards the fan. "Ah! Ah!"

Meanwhile, in her bedroom, Gigi was sitting at her desk on her computer printing up the adoption flylers to hand out to people for the puppies' adoption. She was then brought out of her business by the loud screams coming from outside her room. "Tommy?!"

Down stairs in the livingroom, Molly, Moose and the puppies were awakened by the loud screams that were coming from up stairs.

"Tommy?!" Said Dice.

Back up stairs in Tommy's bedroom, the force was still moving the screaming boy towards the fan, with Athaliah's ghost watching the whole thing from below.

Moose and Molly, and Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive all rushed up the stairs to help Tommy. When they reached the top, they were joined by Gigi.

"Tommy?!" Said Gigi as she and the Dalmatians ran towards the boy's bedroom.

"No!" Said Tommy, now only a few inches away from the fan.

"Tommy!" Said Gigi as she and the dogs ran up to the bedroom door. The 33 year old blond grabbed the nob and attempted to open the door, but could not do so.

"No!" Tommy screamed as the invisible force continued moving him towards the fan.

"Come on!" Said Gigi as she continued trying to open the door. "Open the door!" She said as she started banging on the door.

Tommy shut his eyes tight as he was being moved closer towards the fan.

"Tommy!" Said Gigi as she continued trying to open the door. The door then opened by itself and she and the puppies saw Tommy on the ceiling on his back, an inch away from the spinning ceiling fan.

Athaliah's ghost was now gone for reasons unknown.

"Gigi! Help!" Said Tommy, looking at Gigi and the Dalmatians.

"Oh, my gosh!" Gigi gasped as she and the Dalmatians looked up at the ceiling at Tommy, who was only an inch away from the fan.

"Gigi, help!" Said Tommy.

"Tommy!" Gigi screamed as she and the Dalmatians rushed into the room and went over to the bed, holding her arms up, trying to reach the boy. "Tommy!"

Tommy then looked at the ceiling fan while being an inch away from it. "STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'RE NOT REAL! STOOOOOOOOOOP!" The fan then stopped spinning and Tommy fell from the ceiling face down onto his bed.

Gigi then scooped Tommy up in her arms and she and the Dalmatians ran out of the bedroom.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	40. 103104 40: Nightmare

**103/104 40: Nightmare.**

That same night, at the Spanish Oaks Apartment complex, Keegan was in his dark bedroom, sweating and tossing and turning in his sleep. The boy wore a white sleevless muscle shirt with straps, a pair of white Nike shorts that went down to his knees, and he was barefoot. The boy was tossing and turning so much, he had unconsciously kicked the covers off of himself.

"Keeg...wake up." Came a voice.

Keegan then stopped turning in his sleep and his eyes shot open, and the Canadian boy was greeted by his former stepmother, Linda Tremaine, who was standing right next to the bed.

"Hey, sleepy head." Said Linda.

"What's happening? How are you here?" Keegan asked.

"I can't believe you're still in bed. You're suppose to clean the attic today. Remember? We talked about getting an early start?" Said Linda. "Come on, rise and shine." She said, offering a hand.

"Get away from me, you're not real!" Said Keegan as he backed away from Linda.

"You sound rediculous. Look at me. Do i look real to you? Come on, are you coming or not?" Said Linda.

"I'm having a bad dream. You're not really here. You can't be, you're not real." Said Keegan.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Linda asked. "Oh, well duh, you've been drinking that hot chocolate mess again. I keep telling your father this stuff is dangerous. Alright, chemicals, preservatives. I mean, enough, it fries your brain. You need herbal tea. And chamomile is really, really good."

"You're not here. You're not here." Said Keegan with his eyes closed.

"Alright, that's enough. Come on, slip on your flipflops and let's go." Said Linda.

"I can't go anywhere with you." Said Keegan with his blue eyes open.

"Who says?" Linda asked.

"ME! I don't want to! I don't want you in my life, or my Dad's life, anymore!" Said Keegan.

"What did you say?" Linda asked.

"You hit me! You abused me, and i can't let my Dad be with someone who hurts me!" Said Keegan.

"I hurt you? Look at what happened to my husband because of you!" Said Linda before she seized Keegan by the arm.

"NO!" Said Keegan.

"You little snot, my husband's dead and it's all your fault!" Said Linda before smacking Keegan across the face.  
 **##################################################################################**

"NO!" Keegan screamed as his eyes shot open. The boy sat up in his bed all sweaty and breathing heavily. He looked around and saw that he was in his dark bedroom. Lying at the foot of the bed was his 9 week old liver-spotted Dalmatian, Copper, who was sound asleep. Keegan was relieved that his awakening outburst hadn't disturbed the little pup's cute slumber. He then sighed as he plopped back down on his bed. "It was just a dream." He said, wearing the same sleep clothes he had on in his dream.

"Keegan!" Came the voice of Candace before rushing inside the room and turning the lights on, awaking Copper. Keegan then sat up in his bed. "I heard you scream, are you alright?"

"Nightmare." Said Keegan, sweating.

Candace sighed and then walked over to Keegan's bed and sat on the side of it. "Was it horrible?"

Keegan: "Linda was right by my bed...as real as you and Copper. She said she wanted me to clean the attic, but i said no. Then she brought up..."

"The day her husband and your mother died?" Said Candace.

"She said everything was my fault. That her husband died because of me. And it's true." Said Keegan.

"But it is not. You were only 5 years old at the time when you and your parents, and Linda's husband, were in that wreck." Said Candace.

"Okay, i didn't kill him...but i might as well have because i was in the car that crashed into his truck. I mean, i get that Linda abusing me was wrong. I really do get that. I just can't figure out what's so wrong inside of me that i let her." Said Keegan.

"That's what therapy's for, right? To figure all of that stuff out?" Said Candace.

"I guess." Keegan began. "My doctor keeps asking about my Mom...what our relationship was like...what did i think of her, how do i feel not having her here with me. It's like she's saying i was letting Linda abuse me because i was punishing myself for my Mom's death somehow."

"Do you still blame yourself for what happened to your Mom?" Candace asked.

"...I honestly don't know. All i know is that...two families lost some one they loved that day. My Dad and i lost Mom...and Linda and her daughters lost their husband/father." Said Keegan.

"Yeah, but Linda did abuse you for five whole years." Said Candace.

"But she was upset over the loss of her late husband. I totally understand. But she wasn't always mean to me. Whenever my Dad was around, she was really nice." Said Keegan.

"Can you kind of see that Linda was doing exactly what all abusers do? Being mean to you...and then being nice to you all over again...and then mean again...but still blaming you for everything that happened?" Said Candace.

"Well, none of this would have happened if i had been a good stepson to Linda." Said Keegan.

"No, no, no, no, no, do not do that. Linda would have found an excuse to be mean to you, no matter what you did. She is an abuser...and that's what abusers do." Said Candace.

"Linda wasn't always an evil person. She did a lot of great things. I mean, before she was the mayor of London, she was the mayor of Ontario, Canada. She had good friends. Real friends. And, yeah she was a jerk to me when my Dad wasn't around, but we were really happy whenever he was around. It was like we were a real family." Said Keegan.

"You...you need to stop fantasizing Linda." Said Candace.

"I'm not fantasizing, it's the truth." Said Keegan.

"Okay, listen to me." Candace began. "I know you don't wanna hear this...okay? But i'm gonna say it anyway. You are gonna have to take responsibility for making a choice to let your Dad stay in a relationship with someone who abused you because if not...you're gonna wind up doing it all over again."

"I can't think about that right now, i miss Dad and i'm scared for us." Said Keegan.

"Okay, i know, okay? Don't worry about Linda coming after us. I'm no police commissioner, but what i know is how to deal with someone like Linda Tremaine." Said Candace.

"Can i be alone now, please?" Keegan asked.

"Sure. No problem." Said Candace before getting off the bed and heading for the exit. She stopped at door way and turned to face Keegan. "Good night." She said before turning the lights off.

"Good night." Said Keegan before Candace closed the door to his room.

Once Candace was gone, Keegan rapped his arms around his legs and began to think about his time with Linda when she was his stepmother.

Linda: "Why do you play these games with me? Huh? Don't play with me, Keeg."

Keegan: "Let me go, you're hurting me!"

Linda: "I'm tired of you talking back to me!"

Keegan: "That's not what i was doing!"

Linda: "This is a big game to you, huh? Disobeying me, talking back to me and disrespecting me whenever your father's not around? I'M SICK OF IT!"

Tears filled Keegan's blue eyes as he thought about the abuse he had endured at the hands of his stepmother, Linda, for five whole years. He then burried his face in his legs, which were covered by the bed covers, and began to cry. "(Crying) I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Copper then went over to the head of the bed where Keegan was and laid beside his human friend to comfort him.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	41. 103104 41: PLAN 4 Begins

**103/104 41: Plan4 Begins.**

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of town that night, a familiar red and black Panther Deville car sped through the dark desert of Paris, Texas, with it's yellow bright headlights on. And inside the vehicle was Cruella and her two cousins, Diane and Vivian. Vivian and Cruella were sitting beside Diane up front in the vehicle as the Hungarian woman drove the car.

"Now, will someone please tell me what on Earth we're doing out here?" Cruella asked.

"What, and ruin the suprise? You'll find out soon enough." Said Diane while driving.

"But out of family curiosity i have to know. Just...how did Xehanort manage to free Stacy, Linda, Helena and Donna from their cells?" Cruella said.

"First thing's first. You see, Xehanort doesn't exactly trust people who aren't apart the organization, so therefore, Vivian and i know nothing about how he managed to free those four thugs." Said Diane.

The red and black car then came to a screeching halt on the railroad tracks.

Cruella then looked out the window on her side of the car and that a train was coming their way as the red lights made ding ding noises. She then turned her attention back to her two cousins. Particularly Diane. "What are you doing?"

"Playing our favorite game. It's called "Don't be a coward." Last one that chickens out...loses." Said Diane.

"You gotta be kidding me." Said Cruella.

"If you don't like it, then just tell Diane to move the car." Said Vivian.

The train continued making it's way towards the red and black car as the three De ViL women sat inside it. They continued to sit there quietly as the train got even closer towards them.

"GO!" Cruella screamed.

Diane stomped her foot on the gas peddle and the red and black car sped off the railroad tracks and the train zoomed right by. The vehicle then came to another screeching halt and Diane and Vivian looked at Cruella with weird expressions on their faces.

"Come on, don't look at me like that." Said Cruella.

"I told you she'd lost her edge, Vivian. Pay up." Said Diane with her hand out.

Vivian reached inside her purse and pulled out 400 dollars and placed the money in Diane's hand. "She's just rusty. It doesn't mean anything." The German woman turned her attention to Cruella. "What do you think, cousin? Are we playing to rough for you?"

"I think we should keep moving...and go meet up with some real trouble." Said Cruella.

The three De ViL woman grinned evily at each other before Diane zoomed off through the desert, resuming to drive.

Later, the red and black car came to a stop in the middle of the dark desert, with it's only light being the bright yellow headlights of Cruella's car. Up ahead, in front of the car, was Dr. Xehanort and all of the members of the Dark 13, with a black delivery truck that had the 'D13' symbol on the trailer part of it. Ansem was also with them.

"We're here." Said Diane.

"This can't be right. This is the middle of the desert...the outskirts of Paris, Texas. The only suprise you'll find out here is dirt and snakes." Said Cruella.

"I assure you there's something far more suprising. Actually, three suprises." Said Diane.

"Like what?" Cruella asked.

"Let's step out of the car and find out. Shall we?" Said Diane. The Hungarian woman then turned the car off and she, Vivian and Cruella stepped out of the car and walked up to Xehanort and the Dark 13.

"Good afternoon, ladies. Miss De ViL...Diane...Vivian." Xehanort greeted.

"Good afternoon, doctor. To what do we owe this sudden out of the blue meeting?" Cruella asked.

"Not happy to be out here in the desert in the middle of the night, are we?" Said Xehanort.

"No, actually, i'm not. In fact, i am very, very upset about it." Said Cruella.

"Well, i have just the thing for that." Said Xehanort.

"Excuse me?" Cruella asked.

"I have a suprise for you that's gonna turn that frown upsidedown." Said Xehanort.

"Like what?" Cruella asked.

"Like this." Said Xehanort before snapping his fingers.

Axel then stepped forward, carrying a big present rapped in black and white rapping, with a black and white bow. "Tada. Happy 73'd birthday." He said before handing the present to Cruella.

"What is this?" Cruella asked.

"What does it look like? It's a present." Said Axel.

"A present?" Cruella asked.

"Yeah, a present...from us to you. Got it memorized?" Said Axel.

"But my birthday was last October. You're way late, i'm afraid." Said Cruella.

"Yes...i know. But think of it as...a way of saying thanks for all the help you've been to us." Said Xehanort.

"Oh, uh...okay." Said Cruella. The 73 year old woman tore the rapping off of the present, revealing a big, black picture frame. Cruella's icy blue eyes went wide, as did the eyes of Diane and Vivian. "Oh, my gosh." Cruella and her two cousins gazed at the front of the picture frame, which was revealed to contained an all too familier drawing of a white hooded fur coat decorated with black spots. Cruella and her cousins looked at the Dark 13. "Is this..."

"Yes. This is the drawing of the original Dalmatian fur coat, which you pursued after in (1996), (2000) and (2017)." Said Xehanort.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Cruella asked.

"Well, i figured since you were pursuing two Dalmatian coats this time, you'd want a design of a second one. So i got you the original." Said Xehanort.

"My gosh, how did you do this? I thought the London police had confiscated it from Cruella in (2017) after the 103 Dalmatians incident in Mexico." Said Vivian.

"Well...let's just say i had a little inside help. Just ask Xigbar, he was the inside help." Said Xehanort.

"No need to thank me. I'm just doing my job." Said Xigbar.

"Doctor, this is the best gift i have ever recieved. Oh, thank you. Thank you so much." Said Cruella.

"Don't thank me just yet. Ansem...would you please?" Said Xehanort.

"Yes, sir." Said Ansem before going over to the back of the delivery truck. He then slid the door open and let the slope down. The tan colored man then stood back a few feet.

Two large familier Alligators then stepped out of the truck and went down the slope.

Diane: "Oh..."

Vivian: "My..."

Cruella: "Gosh. Are they..."

"Yes, miss De ViL. These are your pet Alligators." Said Xehanort.

"Bruce! Neo!" Said Cruella with excitment before running over to her pet gators. "Oh, my darlings, where have you been? I've missed you both so much."

"They were at an Animal Rehabilitation Center in Australia. So i had them released into my custody to present them as a gift to you." Said Xehanort.

"Oh, thank you, doctor, thank you so much. How can i ever repay you?" Said Cruella, facing Xehanort again.

"Well...since you brought it up...there is this one favore i need to ask of you. And it involves PLAN 4...and the role that you play in it." Said Xehanort.

"Is that so? Well...i'm all ears. Tell me." Said Cruella.

"Excellent. I'm glad to see you're interested in something, other than some silly Dalmatian fur coat." Said Xehanort.

"I'll pretend i didn't hear that." Said Cruella.

"Yes, please do. Now then...listen well, all of you. I need everyone's undevided attention. You know how i hate to repeat myself." Said Xehanort.

"We're listening, doctor. Explaine away." Said DIZ.

"Yes...by all means, go right ahead." Said Lady Black.

"Excellent...now then...this is how things are going to go down." Said Xehanort before beginning to explaine to everyone what PLAN 4 was.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	42. 103104 42: Therapy

**103/104 42: Therapy.**

 **May 7'th, (2024)**

The next day at the Paris, Texas hospital, Tommy sat on a gurney, and Molly and the puppies stood on the floor as Gigi introduced Australian doctor, Emily Falon, to the boy. After what had happened last night, Gigi thought that it would be good for Tommy to talk with a therapist about what had happened over in India last year. Tommy was unwilling to go at first, but then decided that it might be good to have someone to talk to about the events of last year. Anybody besides Dice and the puppies, that is.

Tommy wore a pale baby blue short sleeve shirt, with the sleeves, shoulders and collar baby blue, the upper part of the shirt had white and baby blue stripes, the lower part was baby blue, the shirt had a button-up collar with two white buttons, a baby blue pocket on the left side of the cest part of the shirt, blue pants and black sneakers. Also, the top white button of the shirt's collar was not buttoned up, but the second white button under it was.

"Hi, Gigi. Hello, Molly, Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive. How are you this afternoon?" Asked Emily, with her once short blond hair now being long, ending at her upperback.

"Pretty good, i guess. Uh, you remember Tommy, right?" Said Gigi.

"I do. Hi, Tommy." Said Emily.

"Hey." Tommy greeted. A beep sound was then heard and the 10 year old reached inside his pocket and got out his smart phone. He looked at the screen and saw that a text messege had been left. He clicked on the text icon with his finger, opening up the text that read **'Meet me at the soda vending machine now.'** "Uh...i'm gonna go get a water." Tommy turned his phone off and put it back inside his pants pocket. The 10 year old got up off the gurney and walked off to retrieve a bottle of water.

"Okay." Said Gigi.

Sensing that something was wrong, Dice decided to secretly follow after Tommy from behind.

"How does Tommy feel about seeing a psychiatrist?" Emily asked.

"(Sighs) Uh...he's never been in therapy before. He doesn't like the idea, but he's not overly resistant. I just hope i'm doing the right thing." Said Gigi.

"Well, i have a great deal experience of working with children, if that's what's worrying you." Said Emily.

"No, i know you're one of the best. I concern is...if we continue to press Tommy about what happened over in India last year, he might shut down...and then there will be nobody who can get through to him." Said Gigi.  
 **##################################################################################**

Elsewhere in the hospital, Axel stood up against the wall by a soda machine and a snack machine, reading a letter he had just removed from an envelope.

"What on Earth is FICA? Man, being a parking-lot attendant doesn't pay as well as i thought it would. I gotta get my gig back as an art therapist soon." Said Axel, who was dressed up as a Janitor.

"That'd be nice." Came a voice.

Axel then looked and saw Tommy standing in front of him. "Roxas. Hey." Roxas was a nickname he had given Tommy when they first met each other.

Dice poked his head out from around the corner of the open entrance and spied on Tommy, who was talking to Axel, a member of the Dark 13. The 10 week old pup began to listen in on the conversation between the boy and the supposed 'janitor.'

"Hey, Axel. Are you the guy who sent me the text messege on my smart phone?" Tommy asked.

"Indeed i am. Dr. Xehanort sent me here to check on things and to see how you were...Number 14." Said Axel.

"You do know you can just call me Tommy, right?" Said Tommy.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Said Axel.

"It's okay, i'm use to it." Said Tommy. "So, uh,...why did you wanna see me?"

"I just thought you should know that PLAN 4 has been set into motion. The doctor sent me here to remind you of it and what role you play in it." Said Axel.

"PLAN 4 has already started?" Tommy asked.

"YES,' i just told you that." Said Axel.

"But when? When did PLAN 4 start?" Tommy asked.

"Last night." Axel answered.

"Cool. But, uh...what is it?" Tommy said.

"It's a suprise." Said Axel.

"Cool. I like suprises." Said Tommy.

"I'll bet you do, kid." Said Axel.

"When are you coming over to Gigi's house so we can finish drawing our timelines?" Tommy asked. The boy was clearly young and nieve, and therefore, didn't understand that the Dark 13's plans were of ill intention. He and Axel use to spend a lot of time together when he was living with the Organization, and the boy considered him to be one of his best friends.

"I'm really sorry, dude, but being a parking-lot attendant is not paying me a whole lot of money, so i gotta work, like, a bunch of hours. But you know, you could finish that timeline on your own, if you want. I wouldn't mind." Said Axel.

"It's not the same without you. And now i have to see Dr. Falon. She's a talking doctor. You say how you feel and play games." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, i-i get it. I get it. You have an appointment today?" Axel asked.

"Yeah. I'm kind of nervous. Would you wait and stick around for me? My Mom and Dad are gonna be there too." Tommy said.

"It's like i said, man. I gotta work, like a whole bunch of hours. And i don't mean as a parking-lot attendant or a janitor." Said Axel.

"Please?" Tommy begged.

"No, i...i'm not gonna be able to do that today, Roxas. I'm just not. You know, i wish i could. You know that, right? But good luck, buddy, alright?" Said Axel.

Tommy then walked off to rejoin Gigi and the others.

"Oh, and...one more thing." Said Axel, stopping Tommy in his tracks. "The doctor also told me to tell you not to go bragging about us to that shink of your's during your sessions. In fact, don't even bring us up. Okay?"

"Okay." Said Tommy before he proceeded to walk off again.

"And one more thing." Said Axel.

Tommy stopped and turned to face Axel once again. "What?"

"Catch." Said Axel before tossing a bottle of water at Tommy, who caught it with both of his hands.

"Uh...thanks." Said Tommy, with a confused look on his face.

"Don't mention it...Roxas." Said Axel.

"Right. Uh...i'm gonna go now. Bye." Said Tommy before he resumed walking off.

Seeing that the blond haired boy was coming his way, Dice ran back to rejoin his family.

"I'm rooting for you...Roxas." Said Axel.

"It's Tommy." Said Tommy, sticking his head out from around the corner of the open entrance, before leaving to rejoin the others.

"Whatever you say...Roxas." Said Axel.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back with the gang, Gigi, Molly and the other three pups were waiting for Rex to arrive so Emily to speak with all three of them about Tommy. Gigi had her cell phone to her ear, waiting for someone to pick up on the other end.

"Hey, it's Rex Bryson. Leave a messege." Said the voice of Rex.

"Hi, Rex, it's Gigi. We're at the hospital. Call me back when you get this messege. Bye." Said Gigi before hanging up. "Gosh, Bryson. Where are you?"

"Gigi." Came a voice.

Gigi turned to see Rex and Stacy run up to her. "Bryson, hi. Stacy."

"Gigi." Said Stacy.

"What is she doing here?" Gigi asked.

"I brought her along." Said Rex.

"Why?" Gigi asked.

"Because." Said Rex.

"Bryson." Said Gigi sternly.

"Well, what was i suppose to do? Stacy is Tommy's mother, she has every right to know what's going on with her son." Said Rex.

"That's right." Said Stacy.

"I'm sorry. You're right. Stacy is Tommy's mother. And wheather i like it or not, she is apart of his life." Said Gigi.

"Speaking of which, where is Tommy?" Stacy asked.

"He went to get him some water, and Dr. Falon is in her office. She'll call the three of us in in a minute. And, uh,...just so you know, Tommy's a little nervous about the session." Said Gigi.

"Dr. Falon? As in Dr. Emily Falon? Cruella's psychiatrist? Why did you get her to treat my son?" Stacy asked.

"There's nothing to worry about, Stacy, Dr. Falon says she has a great deal experience of working with kids." Said Gigi.

"No way. Forget it. I'm not letting that Australian doctor anywhere near my son, not after what happened with her and Cruella." Said Stacy.

"Dr. Falon was not responsable for Cruella getting released from the asylum. And she sure wasn't responsable for everything that happened with the first 104 Dalmatians incident." Said Gigi, defending Emily.

"Well, she might as well be, because she's the one who got that devil woman released in the first place. And if this Dr. Falon thinks that i'm somehow responsable for what Tommy is going through now, we're gonna have a problem." Said Stacy.

"Okay, here we go. See, that's kind of what i was talking about back at your place. We need to keep the focus on Tommy, and it might be kind of productive if you get angry and defensive and make it about you." Said Rex.

"I am attending this therapy session to support Tommy." Said Stacy.

"Good. Thank you. And i am very sensitive to the fact that this PTSD issue is a hot-button issue." Said Rex.

"You know i had PTSD nightmares about Cruella and those Dalmatians after the first incident in (2020). And that's why i know a little bit about what Tommy is going through." Said Stacy.

"Right. And, you know, we have to figure out why Tommy is seeing things that aren't there, and the only way to do that is to get him to talk about what went down in India last year. From his point of view, i mean. And, you know, through that process you might hear some things about yourself said." Said Rex.

"No. No, no, no. Listen, Richard Scolex was the mastermind behind the third 104 Dalmatians incident, not me. So that's what we're gonna work through." Said Stacy.

"Well, actually,...uh, no one really cares that Richard was the mastermind behind the third incident. I think what you might work through is Tommy knows about your criminal past and it's been very distrubing to him." Said Gigi.

"Do i have to tell you again that i'm not that person anymore? I don't hurt dogs." Said Stacy.

"Well, you did threaten to let them die and helped a mad woman steal them from the state of Texas, just to keep a guy from finding out that he has a kid by another woman. Kind of self-centered." Said Gigi.

"I'm not that way anymore. I'm not that person anymore." Said Stacy.

"Really? See, this is why it's a good idea that we work this out with Dr. Falon." Said Gigi.

"All i know is that i haven't commited a single crime since i've been out of prison. And i don't wanna talk about this anymore." Said Stacy.

"Yeah, let's not." Said Gigi.

"Here he comes." Said Stacy.

"Good. Perfect." Said Gigi.

Dice rejoined Molly, Mickey, Max and Olive.

"Okay, i'm ready." Said Tommy as he walked up to the three adults. "Hi, Mom, hi, Dad."

"Hey, Tommy." Said Rex.

"Hi." Stacy said.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Tommy.

"I'm here to support you through this therapy session. I hope that's okay." Said Stacy.

Rex: "Uh...Dr. Falon thought that it was a good idea to speak with the three of us first before Tommy. But if you don't wanna do it..."

"No, i'm gonna do it because i'm Tommy's Mom and i wanna help him through this." Said Stacy.

"It may be kind of uncomfortable for you." Said Tommy.

"Nope. I'm doing it, because i'll keep an open mind." Said Stacy.

A female nurse then arrived at the scene. "Miss Miller, Mr. Bryson, miss HeLL, the doctor will see you now."

"Thanks." Said Gigi before the nurse walked off. "Let's go." She, Rex and Stacy then headed off for the doctor's office, leaving Tommy and the Dalmatians behind.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, in another part of the hospital, some elevator doors opened up and Keegan, Copper and Candace exited the elevator, with Keegan holding a leesh that was tide to Copper's green collar.

"Wait here, okay, while i call your Dad and check us in check in. I'll be right back, okay?" Said Candace.

"Alright." Said Keegan before sitting down in a chair, and Copper sat beside him. "I'll be okay."

Candace then walked off and stopped in her tracks a few feet away from Keegan and Copper. She reached into her purse and got out her cell phone and called Jerry.

"Hello?" Said the voice of Jerry on the other end.

"Hi, Jerry, it's Candace."

"Candace, hi. How are you?" Jerry asked.

"Okay, i guess. We're at the hospital right now, getting ready to see a therapist about Keegan's nightmare." Said Candace.

"How is Keegan, by the day?" Jerry asked.

"Well, that's kind of what i wanted to talk to you about. See, Keegan was calm on the way over here, but the minute we walked into the hospital, he got all nervous. Maybe we should just come home and let him chill for a while." Candace said.

"No. No, you're there, now you should stay. You may know what you're doing with this, but i don't. I'm sure there are people there who've seen kids in the kind of trouble Keegan is in. They have things to say. I want to hear it." Said Jerry.

"I'll check in. I'll get back to you as soon as i can. Bye." Said Candace before hanging up her phone and placing it back in her purse. She then walked off to check in.

Keegan sat in the chair and let out a sigh as he looked up at the ceiling and started thinking more about the abuse he had suffered at the hands of his former british stepmother, Linda.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Ontario, Canada**

 **May 5'th, (2018)**

In Ontario, Canada, May 5'th, (2018), 8 year old Keegan Lewis stood in the kitchen, with his face tear stained and new tears running down while being yelled at by his stepmother, Linda. Like always, she had sent Jerry away on a business trip and was looking after the firehouse, and Keegan, while he was away. Keegan wore a green short sleeve t-shirt, a pair of brown pants and brown slip-on sneakers with white trims, and his hair was long and brown, stopping at his neck.

"KEEGAN! WHO ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! I'LL TEACH YOU TO TOUCH MY THINGS! WHERE'S THAT SPOON! GET THAT SPOON RIGHT NOW!" Screamed the voice of Linda.

A teary-eyed Keegan reached opened a drawer, revealing a wooden spoon inside. He then reached inside the drawer and got out the wooden spoon.

"I'M GONNA LET YOU HAVE IT! DID YOU HEAR ME?! BRING IT TO ME NOW! KEEGAN! BRING IT TO ME NOW!" Linda screamed.

Keegan wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand and went to give Linda the spoon.  
 **##################################################################################**

"Keegan?" Came a voice.

13 year old Keegan snapped out his train of thought and saw Tommy and the Miller Dalmatians walked up to him and Copper.

"Copper? What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"What are you doing here?" Keegan asked.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"I'm here to see a therapist about something." Said Keegan.

"Small world, so am i." Said Tommy.

"I just don't get why my aunt is making me come here. It's not gonna help." Said Keegan as Tommy sat down in a chair next to him.

"Well, it can't hurt, right?" Said Dice.

"I just wanna go home." Said Keegan.

"You will...okay? Just as soon as you're done here. Don't worry, nothing is gonna happen that you don't want to." Added Mickey.

"Thanks, you guys." Said Keegan.

"Thanks? For what?" Max asked.

"For being my friends...and for being there for me when i really needed somebody to talk to." Said Keegan.

"Don't mention it. We're just glad we can help." Said Tommy. "Well, i better go. My Mom and Dad and Gigi will be out of the doctor's office any minute now. See you around."

"Okay. Good luck with your therapy." Said Keegan.

"Thanks. You too." Said Tommy. The 10 year old boy got up from the chair and he and the Dalmatians walked off, leaving Keegan and Copper behind.

"Keegan?" Came a voice.

Keegan turned and saw Candace coming up to him.

"The doctor's ready to see you now? Do you wanna go in by yourself or do you want me to go with you?" Candace said.

"I wanna go in by myself. As long as Copper can go in with me, that is." Said Keegan.

"Alright then...let's go." Said Candace.

Keegan then got up from the chair and he, Candace and Copper walked off, heading for the doctor's office.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, in Emily Falon's office, the Australian doctor was talking to Rex, Gigi and Stacy, who were each sitting in a chair in front of a desk.

"Okay, just so you know...this only works if we're all on the same page. Tommy...is 'my' patient...not the three of you." Said Emily.

"I'm sorry, what are you saying? That you're not gonna tell us anything that Tommy tells you?" Said Stacy.

'Only if i feel he's in immediate danger." Said Emily. "Other than that, it's up to Tommy to decide what he want's to tell you about our sessions." Said the Australian blond as she sat down at her desk.

"I can agree to that." Said Gigi.

"Yeah, me too. But there are some specific areas that we need to discuss." Said Rex.

"I understand your absolute concerns about the third 104 incident that happened over India last year, and what happened from Tommy's point of view." Said Emily.

"Yes, we are. That's why we're here. To get to the bottom of it." Said Gigi. "So last night, Tommy was asleep in his room while i was in my room, working on my computer. And then, all of a sudden, i hear all of this screaming coming from his room, so i rushed out of my room and down the hall to the door of his bedroom. The dogs must have heard him too, because they had rushed up to the door along with me. Anyway, i tried to open the door, but it was stuck and i couldn't do it. So i banged myself up against the door until i was finally able to get it open. When, i got it open, i rushed inside, along with the dogs. I ran over to the bed, scooped Tommy up in my arms, and got out of that room. He and the dogs slept with me in my room for the rest of the night. This morning, when i asked him about the episode he had last night, he said that he saw a red-eyed Dhole in his room."

"Last year my other son, Jason, and i, and three of the puppies, went on a trip to India for the whole summer and our plane crash-landed in the jungle. Long story short, we encountered a lot of dangers. One of them was a pack of Dholes that attacked us. Do you think it's possible that Tommy could have encountered them at some point?" Said Rex.

"Wait, i'm not a detective. It's not my job to get to the facts. It's my job to assess any emotional or mental trauma inflicted on your son. And to give Tommy a safe space to explore that if there is any. This could take some time. And it's going to require a good deal of patience from all three of you." Said Emily.

"I understand." Said Gigi.

"Yeah, so do i." Added Rex.

"Whatever it takes with Tommy." Said Stacy.  
 **##################################################################################**

Gigi, Rex, Stacy and Emily were now back outside where Tommy and the Dalmatians were. Tommy was sitting on the gurney while the dogs stood on the floor.

"Hi, Tommy, i'm Dr. Emily Falon. Your parents thought you might wanna hang out with me and talk."

"I don't need a talking doctor. Why can't i just talk to you guys about what happened?" Tommy said.

"Well, uh,...because...because...we don't think it's the best idea right now." Said Stacy.

"Why not?" Tommy asked.

"Because, Tommy. Just because." Said Stacy.

"Look, Tommy..." Said Rex before sitting on the gurney beside his son. "Alright, buddy. I know this isn't something that you really want to do...but part of growing up is doing the right thing...even when you don't wanna do it. And it's hard...but you don't need to be afraid because your Mom, the dogs, Gigi and i, we're gonna be right here for you. We'll be right outside waiting. It's all gonna be good."

"(Sighs) Okay. But...is it alright if Dice comes with me?" Tommy said.

"Sure. Go right ahead." Said Rex.

"Thanks." Said Tommy. The 10 year old then got off the gurney. "Come on, Dice. Let's go."

"Good boy." Said Rex.

Tommy and Dice walked off with Dr. Falon as Rex, Gigi, Stacy and Molly and the other three puppies watched before the three humans looked at each other.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

"How do you feel about being here today with your aunt?" Asked a black female doctor as she walked over to a seat and sat down in it in front of Keegan, who was sitting in a chair, holding Copper. He was in the doctor's office, having a therapy session with her about the abuse his former stepmother, Linda had put him through for five years.

"I know what she's doing." Said Keegan.

"What's that?" Asked the doctor.

"She thinks therapy will somehow fix everything." Said Keegan.

"And will it?" Asked the doctor.

"Somethings just...will never be fixed." Said Keegan.

"When you say somethings can never be fixed...are you refering to something specific?" The doctor asked.

Keegan shrugged.

"What do you think your aunt is trying to fix by bringing you here to therapy?" Asked the doctor.

"Everything." Said Keegan.

"Like what?" The doctor asked.

"She thinks that getting me into therapy will somehow magically change everything, and i'll be happy." Said Keegan.

"So you won't be happy if you get over your stepmother abusing you?" The doctor asked.

"I mean, i guess i will, but...it's not gonna change anything. Linda is still gonna be out walking the streets and running this town. I'm still gonna be Keegan, the victim that people should feel sorry for. They're still gonna think that i still blame myself for what happened to my Mom."

"You told me that's what your stepmother would tell you everyday: That it was your fault your mother died." Said the doctor.

"Yeah." Said Keegan, bowing his head.

"And do you still think that it's your fault that your mother died?" The doctor asked.

Keegan then looked at the doctor, preparing to answer her questions.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

"Tommy, how do you feel about action figures?" Asked Dr. Falon as she picked up a small chest and carried it over to where Tommy and Dice were. The three of them were in her office, ready to have their first session.

"You have action figures?" Tommy asked.

"All kinds. The hospital lets me buy them for patients like you." Said Dr. Falon.

"What do you have?" Tommy asked.

Dr. Falon then opened the small chest to see what was inside. "Uh, super heros. We have some Star Wars...The Wizard Of Oz...The Jungle Book...and 101 Dalmatians." The Australian blond sat the open chest down on her desk in front of Tommy before sitting down at her desk herself.

Tommy reached inside the chest with both of his hands and pulled out two toys and placed them on the desk in front of him. The first toy was an action figure of Mowgli and the second one was an action figure of Shere Khan the tiger. They were models of the (2016) live-action version of the Jungle Book.

"Ahh. I see you're a classic Jungle Book fan, just like me." Said Dr. Falon.

Tommy reached inside the chest again and got out a Dalmatian puppy toy that had black spots and was wearing a red collar. He placed the toy on the table in front of him right next to the Mowgli action figure.

"And a 101 Dalmatians fan as well, i see." Said Dr. Falon. "Why don't you tell me a story with them? Any kind you'd like." The Australian doctor quickly noticed that Tommy's attention was on the Shere Khan action figure. "Is Shere Khan going to attack the Mowgli?"

"No. In my story...Shere Khan is after the Dalmatian puppy...and the Mowgli is the pup's protector." Said Tommy. The 10 year old then began to tell his story about what went down in India last year from his point of view.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Candace stood outside the office, waiting for Keegan to finish his session with the doctor, not knowing that Gigi was walking up to her from behind.

"Hey." Said Gigi as she walked up to Candace, who turned to face her.

"Hi." Said Candace.

"How's everything going with Keegan? I haven't seen you guys since yesterday." Said Gigi.

"Everything's fine. Why would you ask that?" Said Candace.

"It doesn't sound like everything is fine. Otherwise you wouldn't be here, so...what's going on?" Gigi said.

"Look, i know you mean well, but i really don't wanna talk about it." Said Candace.

"Talk to me anyway. I'm the only person in your life who knows what you're going through." Said Gigi.

"Okay. So...Keegan had a nightmare about Linda last night and woke up screaming. I didn't know what to do next, so i brought him here to see a therapist." Said Candace.

"What a coincidence. That's why Rex, Stacy and i are here too." Said Gigi.

"What? Why?" Candace asked.

"We brought Tommy here to see a shrink today about what happened over in India last year from his point of view. Apparently, he had some kind of episode last night at my place, so we brought him here to see a therapist about it." Said Gigi.

"I heard that, you know,...children can suffer from things like PTSD and nightmares after going through traumatic experiences. I guess i just didn't expect it to get this bad with Keegan." Said Candace before running a hand through her long orange hair.

"I have to ask. Do you think that something like that could happen again?" Gigi asked.

"No. No, no, it was...it was totally just a nightmare. He didn't know that that's all it was. And besides, nightmares aren't real. It's the, uh...it's the real life damage i'm not so sure about." Said Candace.

"What else happened?" Gigi asked.

"I wasn't around during those 5 years when Jerry was married to Linda...but...from what Keegan told me last night...it's like she could zero in on his guilt over the loss of his mother...and hurt him where she could do the most damage." Said Candace.

"This is gonna sound lame, but...you can't take it personally. That's what i had to tell myself when Rex and i were going through this with Jason after the first 104 incident. Therapy, i mean." Said Gigi.

"Yeah. How did you guys bounce back after the whole ordeal was over?" Candace said.

"We didn't. In fact, we've moved around from place to place for the last four years, just to get away from all the drama that the three 104 incidents caused. And now Jason's gone...and we may never see him again." Said Gigi. "Candace, i think what you're doing for Keegan is remarkable...but his journey is far from over. And you have a journey of your own. There are things you need to work through. It's okay to make yourself a priority." The 33 year old Texan then left to rejoin Rex, Stacy and the dogs.

Keggan, leading Copper by the leash, came out of the office, with the black female doctor.

Candace turned to face her nephew. "Are you okay, sweety?"

"Can we go home now?" Keegan asked.

"Sure. I just need to talk to the doctor for a minute." Said Candace.

"Okay." Said Keegan before sitting down in a chair.

Candace and the doctor then went inside the office and the doctor closed the door.  
 **##################################################################################**

"What can i do for you?" The doctor asked.

"Tell me what happened. What did Keegan say?" Candace asked.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you anything Keegan tells me in therapy." Said the doctor.

"What? Are you kidding me? That's just wrong." Candace said.

"Therapy sessions are confidential. It is important for Keegan to know he can trust me. That nothing he chooses to tell me will be repeated." Said the doctor.

"Not even to his family?" Candace asked.

"Especially not his family." Said the doctor.

"But what if he tries to hurt himself? Or worse, what if he tries to kill himself?" Candace said.

"I know you're scared...but try to trust the therapeutic process." Said the doctor.

"How could i just sit back and trust the therapeutic process when i'm just waiting for...I don't know what to do. Please tell me, just tell me what to do. I have to do something." Said Candace.

"All you need to do is listen to him...and love him." Said the doctor.

"I've been doing that ever since the second 104 incident happened in New Zealand. Or at least i thought i was listening. How did i...how did i miss this?" Said Candace.

"This isn't about being a perfect parent. That's impossible...no matter how much you love your kids." Said the doctor.

"Well, i don't think i can ever stop trying." Said Candace.

"I'll be here for you too...if you need me." Said the doctor.

"Just...just help Keegan. Please. Keep him from...Just keep him from ever doing something to hurt himself." Said Candace. With all of the said, the Canadian orange haired woman exited the office. "Okay, kiddo...let's get out of this place."

Keegan got up from the seat anc he, Copper and Candace walked off to exit the hospital.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

"Hey, buddy, how'd it go?" Asked Rex as Tommy, Dice and Dr. Falon walked up to him, Stacy and the Dalmatians.

"Okay, i guess. Mom, can i use my phone to play my game?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, sure. Just...wait for us over there on the bench, okay?" Said Stacy, pointing at the spot where the bench was.

Tommy then went over to the bench just as Gigi arrived and re-joined the others.

"Well?" Gigi asked.

"Tommy is a very private child. It's going to take some time before he opens up to me." Said Dr. Falon. "May i offer some advice?"

"Yes, of course." Said Gigi.

"Tommy is sensing the tension between you three. I've noticed it myself. Tommy knows that Stacy, and her being his mother, is the root of that tention. If you want him to open up...you're going to need to make peace with each other. And...make sure you're all ready for the truth." Said Dr. Falon.

Meanwhile, Dice was focusing on Tommy, who was sitting on the bench. The 10 year old boy got out his cell phone and dialed a number and placed the phone to his ear and waited for someone to answer. As the pup focused on the boy, he used his supersonic hearing abilities to listen on the conversation he was having with the unknown caller.

"Hello?" Came a voice on the other end.

"Axel, it's me." Said Tommy.

"Hey, Roxas. What's going on?" Axel asked.

"I just got finished with the talking doctor. She kept asking me what i was thinking. It was weird. Can you please come over to Gigi's place so we can finish out timelines?" Said Tommy.

"You know, Roxas, uh...if anyone's gonne help you finish it...i think it should be you." Said Axel before hanging up on the other end.

Tommy then sighed before placing his phone back inside his pants pocket...unaware that Dice had heard the whole conversation between him and Axel.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	43. 103104 43: Finding New Homes

**103/104 43: Finding New Homes.**

 **(Song: Just a touch of love By Cindy Lauper)**

 **Week 1.**

Later, at Paris High School, Tommy and Clare and the puppies entered inside through the double glass doors in slow motion, all wearing wearing sunglasses, and Clare carrying the stack of flyers that Gigi had printed up.

After finishing up with therapy at the hospital, Rex, Stacy and Gigi all went their separate ways and went to their separate homes. Once Gigi, Tommy and the Dalmatians were back at home, the 33 year old Texas girl called up Clare and filled her in on the secret adoption of the puppies and asked her to help them out with it. Being a social worker, and a dog lover as well, Clare just couldn't say no. Once Clare had come over, she picked up the flyers Gigi had printed up, and she and Tommy headed over to Paris High to begin the adoption process.

Gigi had called up the school principal and told him about the situation. She then asked him if it would be okay if Clare and Tommy did the adoption process at the school with all the kids, during recesses, from ages 5 through 12. The principal agreed to let them do this, and Gigi was glad to hear it. She then asked the principal to keep the adoption thing a secret and not to let anyone at the school go blerting the news all over town to assure the puppies' safety. To which the principal agreed.

The first week, Tommy and Clare were outside the basketball stadium, with their sun glasses off, sitting behind a desk that was covered with a blue table cloth, with the puppies sitting inside an open box beside them, with their sun glasses off as well, and all of the kids from 1'st grade, ages 5 and 6, were lined up in front of them in the hallway, signing their names and home phone numbers on the flyers. They were coming and checking out the puppies and signing the flyers to adopt one. But the rule was the puppy had to adopt them. No boy or girl could come and just sign their name on a flyer, select a puppy and then take it. Gigi and Rex wanted the puppies to each have a good home, and so did Tommy and Clare. Also, Clare would be running background checks on the kids' parents and home lives to determine if wheather or not the environment was safe.

 **Week 2.**

Once week 2 rolled around, Tommy and Clare were finished with the 1'st graders and began focusing on the 2nd grade, with kids that were ages 7 and 8. All of the kids from 2nd grade stood in the school hallway, lined up at the desk that Tommy and Clare were sitting at. Each of the kids, one by one, signed their name and home phone numbers on a flyer, wanting to adopt one of the puppies.

 **Week 3.**

When week 3 had arrived, they were done with 2nd grade and Clare and Tommy moved on to 3rd grade. Like the first two grades, the kids of 3rd grade, ages 8 and 9, stood lined up at the desk in the hallway, signing their names home phone numbers on flyers.

 **Week 4.**

After finishing with 3rd grade, they moved on to the 4'th grade when week 4 came around. All of the 4'th grader kids, ages 9 and 10, stood in the hallway lined up at the desk, signing their names and writing down their home phone numbers on the flyers.

 **Week 5.**

When week 5 roled around the corner, kids from the 5'th grade, ages 10 and 11, were lined up in the school hallway in front of the desk, signing their names and home phone numbers on the flyers to buy the puppies and give them a good home, loving home.

 **Week 6.**

The 6'th week soon arrived, and the kids from the 6'th grade, ages 11 and 12, were out in the hallway lined up in front of the desk that Tommy and Clare were sitting at, and were signing their names and home phone numbers.

 **(Song Ends)**

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Six Weeks Later.**

 **June 19'th, (2024)**

Six weeks later after the secret adoption process at Paris High, as well as running background checks on all of the kids' parents and home lives, Gigi, Rex, Tommy and Clare were at the Miller residence that night, sitting in the diningroom at the dinner table, with Molly sitting on the floor beside Gigi. The four humans were going over the adoptions of the puppies and the families they would each be going to live with.

"So...do we have everything in order?" Gigi asked.

"It would appear so. We managed to find good, loving homes for each of the four puppies. Dice will go to Danny Eastern...Mickey will go to Cameron Duff...Max will go to Aiden Book, and Olive will go to Charlotte Web. And i ran a background check on each of the kids' home lives, and they're each in a loving, stable environment." Said Clare.

"So that's it then? The puppies' adoptions have been officially finalized?" Gigi asked.

Yeah. All in all, i'd say we did a pretty good job in handling this whole secret adoption thing." Said Clare.

"Well, that's it then. It's unanimous finally. We'll call the family's tomorrow." Said Rex.

"Tomorrow?" Tommy asked in a sad tone.

"Tomorrow. And then we'll take them to their new homes the day after." Said Gigi. "Thanks for all your help, Clare. We couldn't have pulled this off without you."

"No need to thank me, i'm glad i could help." Said Clare.

While the two humans were talking with each other, Mickey was spying on them while leaning up against the wall of the entrance to the diningroom. Molly then spotted the Mick spying on her and the others, causing the 10 week old pup to flee, running up the stairs.  
 **##################################################################################**

Up stairs in Tommy's room, Dice, Max and Olive were each relaxing in their own way. Dice was playing with a stuffed toy basketball, Olive was lying on a baseball bean bag, and Max was chewing on a stuffed toy bone.

"Dudes, Mom saw me, so i had to high-tail it out of there." Said Mickey as he entered inside the bedroom.

"What's the 411?" Dice asked before he, Max and Olive went up to Mickey.

"They finished drafting us in different families." Said Mickey.

"I bet there was a bidding war for me." Said Dice.

"Did they consider astrological compatibilities?" Max asked.

"Okay, we'll totally behave, and then we'll look super cute, and then...um, well...we'll then...then they'll change their minds." Said Dice.

"It's too late, dudes. They're taking us to our new homes the day after tomorrow." Said Mickey.

"THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW?!" Dice and Max gasped.

"But the day after tomorrow is Taco night." Said Max.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	44. 103104 44: HeLL VS De ViL

**103/104 44: HeLL** **VS** **De ViL.**

That same night in Paris, Texas, Stacy drove her pink (1950's) convertable car onto the property of a mansion and parked her vehicle not too far away from a familier red and black car. She then took the keys out of the ignition, turning the car off, got her dark brown leopard purse with black straps, opened the door and got out of the vehicle and closed it behind her. She also saw two familiar Alligators, with shackles around their necks, glaring at her with their menacing yellow eyes. They were Cruella's pet gators, Bruce and Neo.

Stacy wore a dark brown leopard shirt with quarter length sleeves and a rectangle-shaped neckline that exposed her chest. She also wore a dark brown short leopard skirt, a pair of black stockings that covered her whole legs and a pair of dark brown leopard high heel shoes, red lipstick, and long, sharp dark brown leopard fingernails. She then walked up to the mansion and stood at the front double doors that had windows in them. The 33 year old American blond then banged on one of the doors with her fist.

"Let me in, we need to talk! NOW!" Said Stacy before she resumed banging on the door with her fist.

Inside the mansion, after hearing the loud banging, and Stacy's voice, on the other side of the door, Cruella walked up to the front double doors, wearing an outfit that looked exactly like the one she wore when she went to Paris in (2000), and she opened both doors. "What's all the racket?"

"What are you doing here? Hm?" Asked Stacy as she entered inside the mansion.

Cruella closed both doors and turned to face Stacy. "I'm getting ready to go out to dinner with my cousins, thank you very much. What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Said Stacy.

"About what?" Cruella asked.

"About you blackmailing me into helping you with this Dalmatian scheme four years ago and how you're blackmailing me into helping you with it again! That's what!" Said Stacy.

"Well...i don't know what to tell you, Stacy. I mean...you do wrong, it catches up with you sooner or later. It's as simple as that." Said Cruella.

"And you don't think that everything you've done is gonna catch up with you sooner or later?" Said Stacy.

"Me? What did i do?" Cruella asked.

"Excuse me? Do i need to remind you of the first 104 incident that happened here in Texas not so long ago in (2020)? Not to mention the 103 Dalmatians incident that happened in (2017)." Said Stacy.

"Old news." Said Cruella with a shrug.

"Well, not to me! I carrying it around with me everyday! If you think that Karma isn't going come back to bite you for your role in the incident, you need to wake up and face reality!" Said Stacy.

"What do you want?" Cruella asked.

"What are you doing here in America? Why haven't you left the country?" Stacy asked.

"Why do you care? It doesn't affect you." Said Cruella.

"What are you doing? Are you just sitting here waiting for me to what, try and mess up again?" Said Stacy.

"Oh, gosh, Stacy, i wouldn't imagine that. Your undying love for Rex..."

"You're just sitting here plotting against me, against my marage to Rex. Well, it's not gonna happen. You and your cousins are leaving the country tonight!" Said Stacy.

"I'm not going anywhere until i've taken care my business here." Said Cruella.

"You have absolutely no business here!" Said Stacy.

"And 'YOU' have no business telling me where i can and cannot live!" Said Cruella.

"I don't care where you live, as long as it's not in my time zone!" Said Stacy before getting her cell phone out of her purse.

"What are you doing?" Cruella asked.

"I'm calling the cops to deport you. You and your cousins are checking out of this country tonight...Britch!" Said Stacy.

"What did you call me?" Cruella asked.

"I believe i just called you a britch...BRITCH!" Said Stacy.

"Hang up the phone." Said Cruella.

"Come on, come on." Said Stacy with her phone to her ear.

"Hang it up!" Said Cruella as she snatched the phone away from Stacy and threw it on the floor.

Stacy then pushed Cruella away from her.

"I told you never to touch me." Said Cruella. The british woman then pushed Stacy and she fell on the floor.

Stacy then got up and ran out of the livingroom and into the kitchen, leaving her phone and purse behind on the floor.

Cruella ran after Stacy in the kitchen and grabbed her by the hair and pushed her onto the counter.

Stacy grabbed a blue opened box of cereal and slung it at Cruella, only for the cereal to come out of the box and spill all over Cruella. Stacy then grabbed banannas, apples, oranges and all kinds of fruit and threw them at Cruella.

Cruella then charged at Stacy and the blond fled out of the kitchen, with the black and white haired british woman chasing after her. Cruella chased Stacy back into the livingroom and they ran over to where the sofa was, and tackled Stacy onto the sofa.

Stacy and Cruella then rolled off of the sofa and onto the livingroom floor, with Stacy now being on top of Cruella.

"Get! Out! Of America!" Said Stacy as she and Cruella fought each other on the floor, with the blond HeLL girl being on top of the De ViL woman.

"You get out of the state of Texas! Get out of Rex's life, you're not worthy of him!" Said Cruella as she rolled over on top of Stacy.

"Gigi's not worthy of him!" Said Stacy as she and Cruella continued to fight.

Stacy then rolled over on top of Cruella, but the british woman was able to push her off.

Cruella then began to crawl away, but Stacy grabbed her by the leg and pulled her back. She then put Cruella in the headlock with one arm and grabbed her by the hair with her other hand.

"It would be so easy." Said Stacy, knowing that she now had Cruella in a position where she could snap her neck if she wanted to. But instead, she let her go.

Cruella then stood up along with Stacy, and the two women faced each other.

"Oh, i'm gonna get rid of you...but i'm not gonna do it this way." Said Stacy.

"You think you can...but you won't." Said Cruella.

"Oh, yes i will! You tried your best to destroy me and you failed! My marrage to Rex survived you! My marrage will ALWAYS survive YOU! I promise you...you will never...ever...come between me and Rex again." Said Stacy. The young blond then walked over where her purse was and picked it up, follow by her cell phone. The 33 year old then opened one of the doors and exited the mansion and closed the door behind her as Cruella watched her leave.

Cruella: "Hahahaha. My best? Oh, you haven't even seen my best. But you will, darling...you definitely will."

(Scene fades to black)  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	45. 103104 45: Special Delievery

**103/104 45: Special Delivery.**

That same night at the Miller residence, Tommy was inside his bedroom, drawing a picture of himself on a page of a notebook, with a pencil, while sitting on the bed with one leg folded and the other hanging off the bed. Dice was also lying down on the bed beside him on the right side. Tommy was shirtless, wore a pair of orange nike shorts that stopped at his knees, and he was barefoot.

Rex then poked his head in the room from behind the half closed door, carrying three DVDs. "Hey, dude." Said the 34 year old police officer. "I didn't know what you'd like, so i got a variety. Take your pick." He said as he entered inside the room.

"Thanks. Just leave them in here. I'll look at them later." Said Tommy.

"Are you sure?" Rex asked.

"Yeah." Said Tommy.

"Alright." Said Rex before placing the three DVDs on top of the dresser and then leaving out of the room to leave the Miller residence and head back to his apartment.

"What are you working on?" Dice asked. The 10 week old Dalmatian took a look at the picture Tommy was drawing on his notepad. It was a drawing of Tommy himself, with the words **'FREAK BOY'** written on it. "Freak boy? Who's freak boy?"

"Me." Said Tommy.

"Did someone call you that?" Dice asked.

Tommy didn't answer Dice's question...nor did he take his eyes off the drawing.

"Hey." Said Dice before standing up on the bed. "You can talk to me. You know that, right? Whatever happened. Tommy, come on, talk to me."

"Stop treating me like that!" Said Tommy, looking at Dice.

"Tommy, like what?" Dice asked.

"Like everyone else does! Like there's something wrong with me!" Said Tommy.

"What are you talking about?" Dice asked.

"Mom, Dad, Gigi, you, everyone! They all treat me like i'm gonna break! Like i'm a baby, like i can't handle things on my own! It doesn't help! It just makes me feel like more of a freak." Said Tommy.

"You're not a freak." Said Dice.

"Yeah...i am." Said Tommy.

"You know what? You're right." Said Dice before walking over in front Tommy and sitting down. "You are a freak."

"What?" Tommy asked.

"No, i'm serious. You're a freak. Pawlently. Do you want to be normal? Do you wanna be just like everyone else? Being a freak is the best, alright? I'm a freak." Said Dice.

"Is that why you don't have any friends?" Tommy asked.

"I have...i have friends. My Mom, my Dad...my two brothers, my sister...Gigi and Rex...and Jason, even though he's not here with us right now." Said Dice.

"Well, then why are you always hanging out with me?" Tommy asked.

"Because you're my best friend, alright? And i would rather be best friends with freak boy than with a boring nobody. You know what i mean?"

"Okay." Said Tommy.

"Who would you rather be friends with? Me and my family...some stranger people you don't know?" Said Dice.

"Forget it." Said Tommy.

"Exactly, it's no contest. The thing is nobody normal ever accomplished anything meaningful in this world. Got it?" Said Dice.

"Well, some animals, like you and your siblings, have." Said Tommy.

"We have?" Said Dice.

"Yeah, i mean...look at you guys. Look at everything that has happened so far. When you guys first came into this world, you were all just normal, regular puppies. Now, four years later, your famous, everybody in America knows about you, and you have two movies out about your lives, with a third installment on the way next year." Said Tommy.

"What's your point?" Dice asked.

"My point is that even though you guys are dogs, and not humans, you've managed to come a long way and accomplish a whole lot more than any human being in just four years. You should be proud of it." Said Tommy.

"You know what? I think you're right." Said Dice.

"I know i am." Said Tommy.

"Thanks, dude. Glad we had this talk." Said Dice.

"Me too, Dice...me too." Said Tommy.

The doorbell then rang.

"I wonder who that could be." Dice said.

"I don't know. Let's go see." Said Tommy. The 10 year old blond sat his pencil and notepad on the bed and he and Dice got off the bed and exited the bedroom. The went over to the railing of the stairs and Tommy bent down and he and Dice looked down at the livingroom between the bars, and saw Gigi walk out of the diningroom and through the livingroom as the doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming!" Said Gigi.

Tommy and Dice continued to watch from above as Gigi walked out of the livingroom and up to the front door and answered it. On the other side of the door was a maleman holding a rectangle-shaped box.

"Special delivery for Tommy HeLL." Said the maleman before handing Gigi the box.

"Tommy, could you come down here, please?!" Gigi called.

Tommy and Dice ran down the stairs and into the livingroom.

"What's up?" Tommy asked.

"This package just arrived for you. It's a late birthday present." Said Gigi.

"A present? Who's it from?" Tommy asked.

"Your Grandmother, Helena." Said Gigi.

"Is she gonna be at the park tomorrow?" Tommy asked.

"No, honey, she's way too busy." Said Gigi.

"Well, since my birthday was in March, and she's not gonna be at the park tomorrow...can i open my present?" Tommy asked.

Sure. Why not?" Said Gigi.

"Yes!" Said Tommy with excitment.

Gigi then handed the box to Tommy and he and Dice went back in the livingroom and went over to the sofa and placed it on the coffee table.

"Thank you." Said Gigi as she signed her name on the paper that was on the clipboard with the maleman's pin.

"Just doing my job." Said the maleman. "Happy Birthday...Roxas."

Tommy then gave the maleman a suspicious look. To hear the name 'Roxas' come out of the maleman's mouth really shook the poor kid up. The last time he heard someone call him Roxas was six weeks ago in May when he met Axel at the hospital. No one else called him Roxas...not his friends...not his Dad...not his Mom...not Gigi. It was a name that Axel had given him when he was living with the Dark 13. It was then that he realized that this present wasn't from his grandmother Helena at all. This was a gift to him from the Dark 13. And that maleman was no maleman...he was Axel in disguise.

Dice instantly noticed the suspicious look on Tommy's face and looked at the maleman and realized that he was the same guy he had seen talking to Tommy at the hospital six weeks ago. The maleman was Axel. A member of the Dark 13 disguised as a maleman. The Dalmatian could aslo sense that this present wasn't from Helena at all...but from the Dark 13 itself.

The maleman then took his pin and clipboard back and left.

Gigi then closed the door and went back into the livingroom and saw Tommy opening his present.

"What is it?" Gigi asked as she went over to the sofa where Tommy and Dice were.

Tommy then opened a small, rectangle-shaped, pale brown suitcase-like chest, which was inside the box earlier, revealing a magic set. The four corners of the suitcase-like chest were black and the top part of it had a handle.

"Oh, wow, it's a magic set. That is so cool. You got a hat, some cards and a wand." Said Gigi before taking the black top hat out of the chest and placing it on Tommy's head. "It's a really good look on you."

Tommy and Gigi then shared a laugh.

"What is this box in there? What's that one?" Gigi asked, pointing to a small black box inside the chest, with a red bow tide to it and a note underneath it.

Tommy removed the note from underneath the bow: **'TOP SECRET! For Magician's eyes only.'**

"I can't wait to see you do some tricks. You know, you should think about charging admission." Said Gigi.

"Really? You think people would pay?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, yeah. Tommy's mysterious magic show will be lining up around the block." Said Gigi. "So, uh,...what's this top secret box?"

"My eyes only." Said Tommy as he closed the chest.

"Right. Yes. A magician never tells his secrets, that's right." Said Gigi. "Come on, Dice. Let's get you into bed with your Mom, brothers and sister."

Dice did as he was told and followed Gigi over to the door that lead to the room where Molly, Mickey, Max and Olive were. She opened the door and Dice went inside and she closed the door back.

"Goodnight, Tommy. Sweet dreams." Said Gigi before heading up stairs.

"Thanks. You too." Said Tommy. Once Gigi was gone, the 10 year old boy opened the small box and saw another note inside and read it. "Look underneath. You'll recognize what you find." The blond haired boy removed the 'TOP SECRET' note that was lying on top of another black box, and then looked to see if there was anyone around. When he saw that there wasn't, he opened the black box...revealing a metal gray canister inside...with the Dark 13's number **'13'** plastered on it.

(Scene fades to black)  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	46. 103104 46: The Picnic

**103/104 46: The Picnic.**

 **June 20'th, (2024)**

The next day at the Regency apartment area, inside room 103, Stacy laid sound asleep in her bedroom on her bed. After that physical confrontation she had with Cruella last night, the Vegas blond returned home and turned in for the night to get some rest. The sound of knocking was then heard, and Stacy awoke from her slumber.

Stacy sat up in her bed. "Rex?" There was then another knock, and Stacy got out of bed, exited her room and walked down the hallway. "Who is it?" The young blond entered into the livingroom. "Who's there?" She asked as she walked up to the front door. Stacy unlocked the door and opened it.

"It's me. Who else?" Said a familiar young black haired 32 year old woman standing on the other side of the door.

"Oh, my gosh, Kimmy, you actually came!" Said Stacy in excitment, happy to see her old friend from Vegas.

"Of course i came, i'm you're best friend. And you look terrible." Said Kim as she entered into the apartment.

Stacy closed the door back and locked both locks. "Girl, if you had been through what i've been through...Come here." The blond haired woman then embraced Kim with a hug, who in turn hugged her back.

Kim: "Hey, what do i always tell you? There's no problem you can't fix with..."

"Smokes, drinks and rock and role." Said Stacy and Kim in unison as they looked at each other before resuming their hug.  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, at the Paris, Texas park, Elizabeth, Gigi, Lois, Clark, Clare, Candace, Sherleen, Henry and Roxy were setting up a picnic on the wooden picnic table while Keegan was playing frisbee with Copper and Jackson was playing soccer with Moose, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster. Pongo and Perdy were playing with their four puppies, Abner, Little Nipper, Mini and Tripod, who were all now 10 weeks old. Molly stood by the table as the adult humans set up the picnic and Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive played with each other. Everyone had come here to spend one last day of fun with the Miller puppies before sending them all off to their new homes tomorrow.

"Hey, Jackson. Why don't you and the dogs go play soccer with Tommy, and we'll be right over after we set the picnic, okay?" Said Lois.

"Okay, Mom. Come on, guys." Said Jackson before he, Moose and Clark's four dogs ran off to find Tommy.

"Got enough there for me?" Asked Franco as he came up to the gang from behind.

Everyone turned to see Franco Brown standing behind them.

"Oh, hey, Franco." Said Elizabeth.

"Hey, Elizabeth. Hey, everyone else." Said Franco.

"Hey." Said Lois, Clark, Gigi, Candace, Sherleen, Henry, Clare and Roxy.

"You know...we gotta quit meeting like this." Said Elizabeth.

"Yeah. Odds are if you come to the park lately you're gonna find me." Said Franco.

"Come here often?" Elizabeth asked.

"Pretty much." Said Franco.

"In training?" Asked Elizabeth, looking at Franco's jogging outfit.

"Running off my frustration." Said Franco.

"What are you so frustrated about?" Elizabeth asked.

 **4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

Elsewhere in the park, Tommy was sitting on a bench with his magician kit sitting beside him on the left side. He wore a pale baby blue button-up short sleeve shirt with white bottons, with the top collar button unbuttoned, a buttoned-up pocket on the left chest side of the shirt with a white button, blue pants and black sneakers. The boy looked down at the metal canister that was inside the open black box that was inside the chest kit.

"Tommy," Came a voice, causing Tommy to close the black box within the chest. "My Mom says you have to play with me." Said Jackson, carrying a soccer ball, as he, Moose and Clark's dogs ran up to the 10 year old blond.

"I can't. I need to pratice my magic." Said Tommy.

"I wish Cam and his friends were here. They'd play with me." Said Jackson before he and the dogs turned and ran off.

Once they were gone, Tommy re-opened the black box inside the chest and resumed looking at the canister.  
 **4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

"Any word from the Humane Association?" Elizabeth asked Franco, who had just finished telling her that the Humane Society had suspended him from, due to him letting Stacy HeLL work at 'BROWN'S DOG GROOMERS'. Everyone had finished setting the picnic table and were now sitting at it as they listened to Franco's story.

"Zip." Said Franco.

"Does that mean you won't be able to work for them anymore?" Lois asked.

"It's not final, but probably not." Said Franco.

"That bites." Said Clark.

"Yeah. I mean, i have a full caseload at the dog groomers, it's just...i love helping save animals. I can't believe i blew it." Said Franco.

"Hey, you made one mistake. And not even a horrible one. You shouldn't have to pay for it forever. Is there anything i can do?" Said Gigi.

"Oh, no. No, you listened, that's enough." Said Franco.

"Well, you know, Viki Wattson is a friend of mine, and...Rex is tight with Bo Coleman. I bet they could do something." Said Gigi.

"You really think your boyfriend, Rex, wants his friends to help me?" Franco asked.

"Rex is not my boyfriend, he's just a friend that's a guy. And he's very respectful about that." Said Gigi.

"He is?" Roxy asked.

"He is, he's trying to be an adult about it." Said Gigi.

"Oh, yeah?" Said Sherleen.

"Yeah, Rex knows that men and women can spend time together without it turning into something else." Said Gigi.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back at the Regency apartment complex, inside apartment 103, Stacy and Kim were still hugging each other until they broke away from the hug.

"So, what do you think?" Asked Kim, with her right hand behind her head.

Stacy looked at Kim confused.

"Hello? The hair?" Said Kim.

"Oh, my gosh, you actually did it! You got extentions put in your hair!" Said Stacy in an excited tone. "It looks real." She said before touching Kim's long black hair. "It even feels real. Wow."

"It better feel real, it cost me enough." Said Kim.

"So it paid off?" Stacy asked.

"Ten times over. Curtesy of maiden airlines." Said Kim.

"You really look great, as always." Said Stacy.

"Please. I ate so much on the flight, i look fat." Said Kim. "I come fully loaded, right? And with the amount of money i had to pay to into second class, i should have boosted the whole plane." The black haired woman then looked around at the apartment she and Stacy were standing in. "Nice. Did you use the money that was left of your fortune?"

"No, this is the apartment Rex is letting me stay in, actually." Said Stacy.

"Rex? As in 'THE' Rex? So that's why you haven't been returning any of my calls. I thought you were over him after what had happened four years ago." Said Kim.

"No, i'm still in love with him." Said Stacy.

"Okay, so...you applied for probation, got out on an early release,...so why the phone call? I mean, you were crying so hard, i could hardly tell it was you." Said Kim.

Stacy then began to cry.

"Oh, my gosh, honey." Said Kim as she embraced Stacy with a hug. "What could be so bad, Stacy HeLL, that Kimberly Anderson couldn't fix it? I mean, come on, we've seen it all."

Stacy then broke away from the hug. "Not this."

"I don't believe it. And even if it's true, we'll figure it out. So come on...tell me what's bothering you." Said Kim.  
 **##################################################################################**

"So did you ever talk to Rex about the DNA test that said that he's Tommy's father?" Asked Lois as she and the gang were still sitting at the picnic table at the park.

"No. Because it was a second DNA test and Stacy had another one done earlier before she delivered the news to Rex and me about him being Tommy's father." Said Gigi.

"And you still don't buy it?" Candace asked.

"Rex and Stacy are Tommy's real parents. The doctor confirmed it, i let it go." Said Gigi.

"Because?" Clark asked.

"I can't talk to Rex about Stacy." Said Gigi.

"Why not?" Sherleen asked.

"He's handling me." Said Gigi.

"What does that mean?" Henry asked.

"(Sighs) When Rex went over to Stacy's apartment to run her out of town...he swore that he was gonna make her take a paternity test when she was ready...but she talked him into letting her stay. And my guess is that he just decided not to go through with the paternity test." Said Gigi.

"Oh, so she's got him on the hook for now, no matter what." Said Franco.

"Rex doesn't wanna think that Tommy isn't his. I think that deep down, you guys, i think...i think he's excited. I could see it when we were at the hospital when the doctor told us the DNA test was positive. He want's a son to hold onto, and he want's to be happy. But he sees me and he, he stuffs it down because he doesn't wanna hurt my feelings." Said Gigi.

"But at least he's trying, right?" Roxy said.

"Yeah...only he can't be himself with me, and i can't be myself with him, and that's a problem." Said Gigi.

"How is Tommy, by the way? Has he been okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, he's been sleeping well, and doing his homework, wanting to go to school. And boy, is he thrilled that school is out for the whole summer." Said Gigi.

"I know the feeling." Said Franco.

"Anyway, he was kind of disturbed by an episode he had six weeks ago that was related to the third 104 incident that happened over in India last year. But other than that, he's really excited to get a gift from his grandmother Helena." Said Gigi.

Jackson, Moose and Clark's dogs ran over to the picnic table where the adults were sitting.

"Jackson," Lois began. "where's Tommy? Did he not wanna play with you and the dogs?"

"No." Said a sad Jackson with his head bowed.

"I'll go check on him." Said Gigi before getting up and walking off, with Molly, Elizabeth, Franco, Pongo and Perdy and the Miller pups following after her.  
 **4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

Elsewhere in the park, Tommy was still sitting on the bench, looking at the canister inside the magic kit.

"Tommy, i need you to come back to the picnic table." Said Gigi as she, Molly, Elizabeth, Franco, Pongo, Perdy and the Miller puppies came up behind Tommy, causing him to close the black box and the magic kit chest.

"Hey, what are you doing up here? How come you didn't wanna play with Jackson and the dogs?" Gigi asked.

"I don't really like soccer." Said Tommy.

Gigi just gave Tommy a look that said 'Oh, really?'

"What choo got there, Tommy?" Said Franco before sitting down on the bench next to the blond haired boy. "Mind if i take a look?"

"No, don't!" Tommy freaked.

"Okay." Said Franco before looking at Elizabeth and Gigi, who were both a tad suspicious of Tommy's strange reaction. Pongo, Perdy, Molly and her puppies were suspicious as well, but it was more-so Dice who was the most curious...and worried.

"Sorry. It's just...a magician never reveals his secrets, you know?" Said Tommy.

"You are right, Tommy, and...i should have asked. I am truely sorry." Said Franco.

"It's just...this is for magicians' eyes only. Me." Said Tommy.

"That's the present i was telling you about from Helena." Said Gigi.

"Oh, yeah? It's cool. That's cool. And you're right. A real magician doesn't show anybody how they do their tricks." Said Franco.

"That's right." Said Tommy.

"But they do need to eat. So let's go get some food and then you can pratice your magic. Do you wanna take your box with you?" Said Gigi.

"No, it's okay here." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, no problem." Said Franco as he and Tommy got up from the bench. "Here. Where no one will look at it." He said as he, Tommy, Gigi, Elizabeth and the Dalmatians walked off to rejoin the rest of the gang, leaving the magic box behind on the bench.  
 **4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

"Soooo...you arrive here in town, tell Rex that the kid is, collect your reward. So how was it?" Asked Kim as she sat the dinner table with Stacy, listening to the blond tell her story.

"It was heaven. It was everything i thought it would be, you know?" Said Stacy.

"Couldn't get enough of you?" Kim asked.

"He loves Tommy. I mean, he really does, Kimmy." Said Stacy.

"So then what?" Kim asked.

"So then i...got blackmailed." Said Stacy.

"Where was the secret?" Kim asked. "Never mind, i get it, that's why i'm here. Not to worry, we can fix that little problem with whoever's blackmailing you. All we have to do is pay them off."

"I wish it were that simple, Kimmy." Said Stacy.

"It is that simple, Stac, i know it is. So who has dirt on you this time?" Kim said.

"Well...you'll love this one. It's Rex's dogs on the brain mother, Cruella." Said Stacy.

"Cruella De ViL? As in 'THE' Cruella De ViL? That crazy dog lady who blackmailed you four years ago? Is she back?" Kim asked.

"Yep, and she's living here in town, along with several other people who are just like here, maybe worse." Said Stacy.

"But i thought we had seen the last of her when she and her husband, Paul, went over that water fall in Australia." Said Kim.

"Yeah, so did i. So did the rest of the world...until she made an out of the blue appearance at the Grand theater on the night of May 5'th of this year. And now she wants me to help her in her quest to make two Dalmatian fur coats." Said Stacy.

"Two Dalmatian fur coats? Are you kidding?" Kim asked.

"No, that's exactly what she said. She wants two Dalmatian fur coats. One made out of 103 Dalmatians from London, England, and the other one made out of 104 from the state of Texas." Said Stacy.

"So don't help her." Said Kim.

"I don't think i have a choice, Kim. She made it perfectly clear that if i didn't help her, she would go down to the probation office and reveal my dark secret unless i assist her." Said Stacy.

"So what's the problem? Just go down to the probation office and tell them what your secret is and that Cruella's been blackmailing you with it." Said Kim.

"No way, are you crazy?! If i do that, my officer will revoke my probation! I'll be back in prison so fast, i won't even know i've been out! Not to mention the fact that i may never see Tommy again." Said Stacy.

"So what are you gonna do?" Said Kim.

"Tommy is the only thing i have to hang onto the guy i love. No kid, no Rex." Said Stacy.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back at the park, Gigi and the whole gang, Tommy and Keegan included, were now all sitting at the picnic table, eating the food while all the dogs and puppies sat around the table, eating some of the food out of their dog bowls.

Gigi's cell phone then rang. "Oh. Excuse me for one second, i have to take this." She said before she got up from the table and walked a few feet away. She then got her cell phone out of her pants pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, uh...it's me, Rex. I just got off work and i really need to see Tommy." Said Rex, driving in his car.

"Yeah, the others and i were just talking about you earlier. We're at the Paris, Texas park having a picnic." Said Gigi.

"Okay, great. I'm on my way." Said Rex before hanging up his cell phone.

Gigi then hung up her cell phone and placed it back in her pants pocket. "Hey, Tommy," She said as she went back over to the picnic table. "good news. Your Dad is coming by to see you and to spend time with the puppies before we ship them off to their new homes tomorrow. Which means as soon as he gets here, you two can spend some time together."

Tommy's blue eyes went wide.

"What's the matter? Aren't you excited to spend time with your Dad anymore?" Gigi asked.

"Will Dad wanna talk about what happened last year in India?" Tommy asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Said Gigi.

Tommy thought back to earlier when he was sitting on the park bench, looking at the canister that was inside his magic box. "I don't know."

Clare, who was sitting next to Tommy, sighed before she began to speak to the blond haired boy. "Hey, listen. I know what happened over in India last year was a huge traumatic experience for you, and ended up changing your whole life...but you have me, Gigi, your Mom, your Dad and everyone else here to help you through it."

"I don't wanna talk about what happened last year...ever." Said Tommy.

Clare then looked at the rest of the gang with a concerned look on her face, who in turn, looked at her the same way. The dogs also seemed to show concern for the boy as well.  
 **##################################################################################**

"You did not just show up at Gigi's house out of the blue to tell Rex he was Tommy's father." Said Kim as she got a sprite soda out of the fridge of Stacy's apartment.

"I did. And it would still be going great if Cruella hadn't re-entered the picture and started blackmailing me again, but...she did and...she threatened to tell my probation officer everything. And Gigi had the nerve to come in here to try to force me to leave town and abandon my kid." Said Stacy.

"And i'm sorry about bringing up the pregnant thing before. I didn't realize having a kid could be a good thing." Said Kim before opening the can of sprite and taking a sip of her soda.

"You know what? It's with the man you love, and it's gonna make him happy." Said Stacy, still sitting at the dinner table.

"Remember Twyla and that weight she gained?" Kim asked.

"Girl, that's what plastic surgeons are for." Said Stacy.

"Anyway it's not an issue, you're not leaving town." Said Kim.

"Yeah, no thanks to Gigi. She got me so upset that i threw her out of my place." Said Stacy.

"What a which." Said Kim.

"Yeah, you're telling me. When i kicked her out of here, i got the next worst visit of all." Said Stacy.

"Yeah, from who?" Kim asked.

"My mother." Said Stacy.

"Oh. I get the picture." Said Kim.

"Yes, and she said she was here to apologize for being a horrible mother to me over the years and that she wanted us to start anew." Said Stacy.

"So what did Rex say when you told him Cruella was threatening you?" Kim asked.

"Oh, you're gonna love this part. He came over the very next day to tell me that...he was gonna take care of me...and Tommy. I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him. Cruella would've gone to my probation officer with my secret, and i would've been back behind bars and would never see Rex or Tommy again." Said Stacy.

"Who else knows about this dark secret besides you and Cruella?" Kim asked.

"No one." Said Stacy.

"Let's keep it that way." Said Kim.

"Yeah...let's do that." Said Stacy. "Meanwhile...Cruella needs a furrier. And i know just where to find him."  
 **##################################################################################**

"You take it. It's the last one. I've had enough." Said Tommy, sitting at the picnic table next to Jackson, Keegan and Copper.

"Thanks." Said Jackson before taking the last chocolate chip cookie out of the container.

"I've just never seen Stacy care about anything, but herself. I wouldn't trust her with a house plant. But who knows? I mean, maybe she could turn into a real Mom." Said Gigi to Clare, Lois, Roxy and Candace, who were all standing several feet away from the picnic table.

"Well, even if she does, Rex isn't gonna fall in love with her." Said Roxy.

"No...but he's gonna fall in love with her child." Said Gigi.

"Okay. So...let's say that Stacy is a terrible parent. All that means is that Rex and Tommy are gonna need you more." Said Clare.

"Stacy won't let that happen. No matter how rotten she is as a Mom, she'll protect her turff. I mean, you guys know her. You know what i'm saying, right?" Said Gigi.

"Right. So what are you afraid of?" Candace asked.

"That Rex will have to be twice the parent. That he'll...spend all of his time with his new kid...and that he'll have nothing left for Jason and me." Said Gigi.

Rex then arrived at the park, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Gigi talking to Clare, Lois, Roxy and Candace.

"Don't get me wrong...i love Rex, i really do. Only i see Rex and me drifting further apart." Said Gigi.

"Well, then you have to say something." Said Candace.

"Like what? Pay attention to me?" Gigi said.

"Yeah, for starters." Said Lois.

"Before the first 104 incident happened...Rex and i had all these plans. Separately, that this. Rex was going to marry Stacy and have a kid with him, and Jason and the dogs and i were gonna live happily ever after with Schyler. But the minute the first 104 incident happened here in Texas, and Jason got kidnapped,...that was all we could think about."

"Yeah, well, Stacy didn't help that." Said Lois.

"No." Gigi began. "And once we finally knew that she was involved in the state wide Dalmatian heist, and rescue Jason and the 104 Dalmatians in Australia from her and Cruella...I don't know, we had four years, maybe four years where it was Rex, Jason and me and the dogs. Our lives, our future, and then like that, it was all about Stacy and her kid. Rex and i, we don't make plans anymore. We don't talk about it. I don't know...i don't know if the future i wanted with him is even possible now. I don't see how Rex and i move forward. And if we can't move forward..."

Rex then walked up to the gang of women from behind. "Hey. How's it going?"

"Oh. Hi. The others and i were just hanging out." Said Gigi.

"Oh, good. Glad you have company." Said Rex.

"Hello, Rex." Said Lois.

"Gigi filled us in on everything that's been happening." Candace added.

"Yeah, uh, i need to talk to Tommy about what happened over in India last year." Said Rex.

"Well, you might want to proceed with caution. He's still pretty shaken up about whatever it is that happened." Said Roxy.

"When Gigi told him you were coming by, he asked if you were going to talk to him about what happened over in India." Said Clare.

"He doesn't wanna have that conversation." Said Gigi.

"Well, given everything that happened last year, i don't blame him for not wanting to talk about it." Said Candace.

"Yeah, i understand that. But...i need to talk to my son, and i'm gonna do it alone. Thanks." Said Rex before heading over to the picnic table where everyone else was sitting. "Hey, guys."

"Hi." Said Keegan.

"Hey." Said Sherleen, Clark, Jackson, Elizabeth and Franco. Henry, however, did not say anything.

"Hey, Dad." Said Tommy.

"Ooh, you're getting big. How are you?" Rex said.

"Good." Said Tommy.

"Do you mind if we take a walk and talk a little bit?" Rex asked.

"Okay." Said Tommy before getting up from the picnic table.

"How's that cookie, Jackson?" Rex asked.

"Good." Said Jackson.

"We'll be back. We're over there." Said Rex before he and Tommy walked off, away from the picnic table.

Seeing that Rex and Tommy were walking off, Dice followed after them to do some spy work, and hopefully get to the bottom of some things.

"Okay." Said Jackson.

"I really hope Rex knows what he's doing." Said Roxy.

"Well, at least Rex didn't lie about his intentions...like Stacy did." Said Lois.  
 **4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

"Okay, Tommy," Rex began. "you and i need to talk father to son. It is...serious." He said as he and Tommy walked over to the bench where the magic kit was sitting and sat down on the bench.

Meanwhile, Dice hid behind a tree and used his supersonic hearing to listen in on the conversation between Rex and Tommy.

"Are we not gonna spend time together?" Tommy asked.

"What? No. No, it's nothing like that. We are gonna spend some time together and we're gonna have an absolute blast, but...first, uh...i need you understand that you don't have to worry about me." Said Rex.

"Okay." Said Tommy.

"Or what happened in India." Said Rex.

Tommy whole countenance then changed and the poor boy just seemed to shut down.  
 **4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

Meanwhile, Gigi, Clare, Lois, Candace and Roxy were sitting at the picnic table with everyone else while Keegan and Jackson played soccer with the dogs.

"How's Jackson?" Gigi asked.

"Oh, he's fine. He's just practicing his soccer skills. Totally unaware of what's going on with Tommy." Said Lois.

"Look, i know that you hate Stacy." Said Clark to Gigi.

"With good reason." Said Gigi.

"And in a perfect world, you two would never have to see one another, but it's not working out that way." Said Clark.

"Yeah, i know, because Rex and Stacy share a child together, but the first thing she does is take advantage of it." Said Gigi.

"Take advantage? What is Stacy taking advantage of?" Clark asked.

"No one asked her to show up out of the blue and tell Rex that he and her had a child together ten years later. Stacy abandoned Tommy at birth, and now after all these years, she shows up in our lives again to tell Rex that he's the father, but had no problem keeping quiet about it for ten whole years." Said Gigi.

"Well, it's a good thing that she did come back into your lives, because she let Rex know that he has another kid." Said Franco.

"By showing up out of the blue and just putting it out there ten years later?" Gigi said.

"By telling him the truth so that he can have a chance to get to know Tommy as his son and build a relationship with him." Said Franco.

"Alright, enough, you guys, okay? What matters right now is Tommy." Said Clare.  
 **4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

"I don't wanna talk about what happened over in India." Said Tommy, still sitting on the park bench with Rex.

"Son, i know you don't. Gigi and Clare told me that it's a very difficult topic for you...but i'm you're Dad. And it's my job to...help you through some of the tough things you're gonna face in your life. And sometimes...the only way to get past something that's difficult...is to face it straight on...and talk about it." Said Rex.

"If you say so." Said Tommy, not looking at his Dad.

"Son, look at me." Said Rex.

Tommy looked at Rex.

"I need you to hear me when i tell you this. There is nothing in this life...not a single topic you cannot discuss with me...because i love you so much. And if there's ever a problem, you can believe me, there is a fix." Said Rex.

"It's not about what i did do,...it's about what i didn't do." Said Tommy, looking away from his father.

"Is that why you had that episode about what happened last year in India last year?" Rex asked.

Tommy looked at Rex with tears in his blue eyes. "(Crying) Miss Clare always told me if you see something bad or know something bad is happening, you tell someone."

"Yeah, miss Clare's right." Said Rex.

"(Crying) But there was no one to tell. It was just me, and Dice, and that Dhole and her pack. They were chasing after us through the jungle. And then all of those Dalmatian puppies got kidnapped from their homes, and you and your family and friends, and Ashanti and her family got kidnapped by the villagers...and i could stop any of it." Said Tommy.

"Listen to me...nothing that happened in India last year is your fault, do you hear me? Do you hear me?" Rex said.

Tommy nodded.

"You and Dice were stuck in a very, very bad situation." Said Rex. "When i first met you, you didn't even know that i was your father...and i didn't know that you were my son."

"(Crying) But i knew i liked you. You were the guy in distress." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, i was the guy in distress, yeah." Rex laughed. "Let me tell you something else. The fact that you kept Dice safe from that Dhole and her pack, saved me and the others from those villagers, and rescued those 104 Dalmatians means everything in the world. You are a very brave boy."

"(Crying) I didn't feel brave." Said Tommy.

"Are you kidding me? You've been through some of the worst things anybody could go through...and you survived that situation. You are very brave, son." Said Rex.

"(Crying) Thanks." Said Tommy.

"Look...the reason i really wanna talk...is so that you know...i love you. And that Dhole? She's gone...she's not coming back. She can never hurt you...she's never gonna hurt Dice...she's never gonna hurt this family. I'm always gonna be there to protect you, do you hear me?" Said Rex.

Tommy nodded.

"Okay. I love you." Said Rex.

"Love you too, Dad." Said Tommy. The 10 year old boy then looked at the magic box beside him. "Dad?"

"Yeah, buddy?" Rex asked.

"There's something else. Something...you don't know." Said Tommy.

"There's something else you need to tell me?" Rex asked.

Tommy, however, did not answer. He just kept looking at the magic box.

"Okay. Come here." Said Rex, taking Tommy by the arm as the boy got up from the bench. "I think we should practice what we talked about earlier." Said 34 year old as Tommy walked over to the right side of the bench in front of Rex, who was holding the boy's right hand. "You can tell me anything...and like i said, if there's a problem,...there's always a fix. So give it a shot."

"I love you too, Dad. And i don't care how we met. You're the best Dad ever." Said Tommy.

"Son, you just made my entire day." Said Rex. "Tell you what, uh,...you wanna go back and join the others?"

"Did Gigi tell you what Grandma Helena sent me for my late birthday?" Tommy asked.

"No. No, she didn't." Said Rex.

"A magic kit." Said Tommy.

"Really?" Rex said.

"Yeah, i've been working on my first trick to show everyone." Said Tommy.

"Well, that sounds like...That's very cool." Said Rex.

"But i need to practice...and i need to be away from Jackson. He's too young." Said Tommy.

"He's too young, huh?" Rex laughed.

"He doesn't get it." Said Tommy.

"Yeah. Okay." Said Rex. "I'll tell you what,...how about you stay here and you practice...and i'll go talk with the others, and maybe i'll kick the ball around with Jackson."

"I'm really glad you're back, Dad. And not just because you're a police officer." Said Tommy.

"Come here." Rex laughed before he and Tommy embraced each other with a hug. "I'm really glad to be back too." He and the boy then released each other from the hug. "Now..." Said the 34 year old as he got up from the bench. "Go get your magician on over here...and, uh,...i'll be over there." Rex then left, leaving Tommy sitting on the bench.

Once Rex was gone, Tommy sat back down on the bench next to the magic kit and looked down at it,...unaware that Dice was spying on him.  
 **4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

"Alright, Jackson, if you're done eating, you can go play, okay?" Said Lois while Keegan was playing chase with Copper, with the pup chasing after him.

"Okay." Said Jackson before running off with his soccer ball as Rex came back to the picnic table.

"Hey. How's Tommy?" Gigi asked.

"What'd he say?" Clark asked.

"Where is he?" Clare asked.

"He's, uh,...he's over there, he's practicing his magic trick. I thought it would be a good idea after what we talked about. Pretty heavy." Said Rex.

"Did he open up to you?" Candace asked.

"He did. He told me everything that happened over in India last year from his point of view." Said Rex.

"You mean that whole incident with Dice and the Dhole and it's pack hunting them down through the jungle?" Gigi asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, and he was mostly upset that he was guilty and thought he couldn't do anything about it until it was near too late. I told him that i was just proud of him for protecting Dice, for rescuing us from the villagers, for saving all of those 104 Dalmatians, and for surviving his own situation...and that the Dhole is gone. She's not gonna hurt him or Dice anymore." Said Rex.

"Does he feel better?" Sherleen asked.

"I think he does. I think he still needs to see Emily...but i think he's turning the corner, you know? I think he's starting to heel." Said Rex.

"Great. That's so good for him. What about you?" Roxy said.

"I'm fine, i guess. I'm just glad that i finally got through to Tommy and that what happened last year is over and done with." Said Rex.  
 **4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

Tommy sat on the park bench, looking at the canister inside the black box that was inside his magic kit, not knowing that Dice was spying on him a few feet away from behind a tree.

"What are you looking at?" Came a voice from behind.

"Stay away! This isn't for you! This isn't for you." Said Tommy as he closed the magic kit and turned to see Jackson.

"Why you so mad?" Jackson asked.

"It's a secret. You can't tell anyone. Not your Mom, not your Dad, not my Dad. No one." Said Tommy.

With all of that said, Jackson turned and ran off to play somewhere else, leaving Tommy alone.

Dice, on the other hand, was still hiding behind the tree, spying on the boy and listening in on him.  
 **4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

"I hate thinking about what Tommy witnessed,...but i am greatful that we finally know the truth. Now we can help him deal with whatever he saw and experienced." Said Clare as she and the gang sat at the picnic table, along with Rex.

"Okay. Well, i think we can all agree that we have to be careful moving forward with Tommy...but i hope the worst is over and he can finally start to heal from everything that happened last year in India." Said Gigi.

"Yeah, along with the rest of us." Said Rex.

Meanwhile, while the gang had been busy discussing Tommy's well being, and what happened last year, Franco was sitting at the picnic table, lost in his own little world.  
 **4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

 **October 4'th, (1992)**

Somewhere inside a dark room, two boys were playing a game of hide and seek.

"Can't find me!" Said a 3 year old blond haired boy in excitment as he ran over to an open chest and got inside.

"Can too." Said 4 year old Franco Brown, who had his hands over his eyes. He had shaggy brown hair.

The blond haired boy haired boy then closed the chest's door, hiding inside of it.

"Ready or not, here i come." Said Franco. The 4 year old removed his hands from his eyes, which were brown, and turned and looked at the closed chest. He then walked over to the chest and locked it, trapping the 3 year old boy inside. He then placed his hands on the top part of the chest.

"Frankie, let me out!" The boy shouted from inside the chest. "Let me out! Frankie, let me out! Frankie, let me out!"  
 **4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

Back in the present, Franco continued to focus on the thought he was having. Or rather, memory he was remembering. This was no thought he was conjuring up in his head,...this was something he was remembering from the past. Something he hadn't thought about or knew existed...for a long time.

"Franco? Franco? Franco!" Said the voice of Elizabeth.

"Huh?" Said Franco, snapping out of his train of thought.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing, i...i was just thinking, that's all." Said Franco.

"About what?" Elizabeth asked.

"About...I was thinking about inviting you to dinner." Said Franco.

"Dinner would be nice." Said Elizabeth.

Franco grinned at Elizabeth and she grinned right back.

In the park's parking-lot, a familiar red and black panther deville car was parked in a parking space, with Cruella, Diane and Vivian sitting inside, spying on the whole gang. Cruella was on the driver's side of the seat while her two cousins were sitting beside her.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?" Said Cruella as she staired at Pongo and Perdy...and their new litter of four Dalmatian puppies. "Hello, numbers 100s 1, 2 and 3."

"I know. Don't they look so precious?" Said Diane.

"And cute." Vivian added.

"Well, that goes without saying." Said Diane.

"Indeed they do." Cruella began before taking her red cigarette holder out of her mouth and blowing smoke. "And they'll look even more precious and cute when they're apart of my 103 Dalmatians fur coat. Hahahahaha."

Meanwhile, Tommy, still sitting on the bench, re-opened the magic kit and re-opened the black box and look at the canister inside. "If you see something bad, tell someone...but i can't tell anyone about this."

Dice continued to spy on Tommy from behind the tree and listen in on what he was saying. What was it he couldn't tell anyone about? And more importantly, why couldn't he tell anyone? Dice began to grow wary of this whole mysterious situation. Something was happening with Tommy and he wasn't quite sure what it was. He knew this much though: Whatever was happening with the kid was dark...mysterious...sinister...and evil. Pure evil.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	47. 103104 47: Bitter Blood

**103/104 47: Bitter Blood.**

At the Paris, Texas hospital, a familiar pink (1950's) convertable car drove onto the property and parked on the parking-lot. Stacy then turned the engine off and exited the pink vehicle and closed the driver door before walking towards the hospital...unaware that she was being watched in a rearview mirror of a purple and black panther deville car.

Stacy entered inside the hospital and walked up to a woman sitting behind a desk. "Excuse me. Uh, where's the hospital chaple?"

"Down the hall to the right." Said the lady.

"Thanks." Said Stacy before walking away from the desk. The young blond walked down the hallway and soon came across the door that led to the chaple and entered inside it and placed her purse on one of the back pews. "(Crying) I don't know what to say to you right now. I don't know what to say." She said before she started walking up to the front. "(Crying) But i know that i am here today for three reasons." Said the blond as she made it up to the front of the chaple. "(Crying) Because of my son...because of Rex, and because of you. You've given me so many miracles. Please, don't let it all be for this. Please, don't let it all be for this. Don't let it all be so Tommy can grow up and not know his me as his mother. WHAT, DO YOU WANT ME TO BEG?! Please, God, i'll beg. Please, God, please. Don't let the De ViL take everything away from me again. Please." Stacy then heard the chaple door close and turned to see her mother, Helena, standing in front of the door.

"Hey, darling, don't you worry about a thing. Your mother's here." Said Helena, wearing a baby blue suit top with long sleeves, a baby blue skirt that went down to the calf of her legs, baby blue high heel shoes and pink lipstick, and she was holding a baby blue purse. She also had on long, sharp baby blue finger nails.

"Why are you here?" Stacy demanded.

Helena sat her purse on the back prew next to her daughter's purse. "Oh, honey, as soon as i heard you were coming here, i knew i had to come. I couldn't believe my eyes and ears when i first heard the news. My charming daughter out of prison after three years." Said the white haired woman as she walked up to Stacy. "Honey, i am so happy to see you again...even though you blew me off last month and told me you never wanted to see he again. But that's alright, because i know you didn't mean it." She said as she embraced the girl with a hug.

"You are not happy to see me. You've been happy to see me." Said Stacy, breaking away from the hug.

"Oh, sure i've been, i've just never showed it." Said Helena.

"But you're showing it now." Said Stacy.

"Better late than never, i always say." Said Helena.

"Right." Said Stacy.

"Right." Helena repeated. "And what's that suppose to mean?"

"I know why you're here. You think you just re-hit the jackpot." Said Stacy.

"Jackpot? What jackpot?" Helena asked.

"The one that i have back now that i'm out of prison. The remainder of my fortune stands at a mere 8,000,000.00 pounds. Which i'm entitled to keep it for myself, as long as i don't repeat the 104 incident that happened four years ago or commit anymore crimes. If i do, i go back to prison for good and the rest of my fourtune goes to the dogs of the state of Texas." Said Stacy.

"How could you even think that? The only reason i'm here is because i'm your mother and i care." Said Helena.

"You are not my mother anymore. And even when you were, you never cared about me." Said Stacy.

"That's not true, cause after you got sent off to prison three years ago, not a day has gone by that i don't think about you." Said Helena.

"Oh, spare me." Said Stacy as she walked past Helena and stopped.

"No, it's true, and i was just thinking about you today, and then i heard that you were coming here, so i came by to see you." Said Helena.

"Who told you i was coming here?" Stacy demanded.

"The good doctor, that's who." Said Helena.

"Xehanort? The new mayor of Paris, Texas? He told you i was coming here? Why?" Stacy asked.

"I don't know, he just did. But that's not the point. What's important is that i'm your mother and i'm here for you now." Said Helena.

"Yeah, and all the money i got back." Said Stacy, turning to face her mother.

"Oh, well, honey, someone has to protect you and make sure you don't get cheated out of what's rightfully your's. That's a mother's job." Said Helena.

"Nobody's cheating me out of anything." Said Stacy.

"Huh. Maybe not yet." Said Helena.

"And you're not my mother." Said Stacy.

"Of course i am, i gave birth to you and raised you, didn't i?" Said Helena.

"Just because you can give birth to kids doesn't make you a mother. And no, you didn't raise me." Said Stacy.

"Well, then who did? Not that sorry excuse of a father of your's, trust me on that." Said Helena.

"You're right. But he also didn't treat me like a servant either. Making me clean up after meals that he ate." Said Stacy.

"Well, honey, someone had to teach you a little bit about responsibility." Said Helena.

"You know what, that's kind of a joke coming from you." Said Stacy.

"Well, if you remember, i'm a victim too. My child-meaning you-was stolen from me by that Rex Bryson character in (2009). That street rat kept you away from me. And then, ten years later, his dogs on the brain mother, Cruella, blackmails you and he dumped you for someone else who he thought was more prettier than you and sent you off to rot in jail while he and that Texas girl played house with their little runt and spotted rodents." Said Helena.

"He didn't steal me away from you and Dad, you cut me out of your life. Remember?" Stacy said.

"Maybe not, but that Cruella De ViL woman owes me. She owes me big. And from what i've seen online, and in the movies,...she can afford to pay." Said Helena. "I could get use to money like her's."

"You mean you're not already?" Stacy asked.

Helena: "Well, it's a little too much, but with a nice castle-like mansion, an in door swimming pool, a big luxurious greenhouse..."

"Yeah, that'll cheer the place right up." Said Stacy sarcastically.

"So where is she anyway?" Helena asked.

"Who?" Stacy asked.

"Miss De ViL. I was kind enough to help her out in the second 104 Dalmatians incident two years ago. I thought maybe she'd return the favor and help me out with something." Said Helena.

"She's not here." Said Stacy.

"Where is she, off getting her nails done?" Helena asked.

"No." Said Stacy.

"Oh. Well, maybe she's getting a seaweed wrap. I hear that's the rage for all the rich women. You know, Tommy is Rex's son and Rex is Cruella's son. Which makes Tommy Cruella's grandson. I'll bet he likes to get seaweed wraps." Said Helena.

"You don't even know Tommy." Said Stacy.

"Oh, honey, he's my grandson, my own flesh and blood, so i really know him. His personality is probably like Rex's and Cruella's rolled into one. Nice one minute and mean the next." Said Helena.

"He's not like that. And Rex is a really good Dad to him, and a really nice guy." Said Stacy.

"You're right. He probably get's the mean side from his crazy grandmother Cruella. And that Texas girl probably get's some mink a month or two from Rex." Said Helena.

"What?" Asked a confused Stacy.

"Let's his girlfriend raise his son? You know, honey, you are better off without Rex, and so is Tommy." Said Helena.

"Tommy is living with Gigi and her dogs. Rex is staying at his own place and so am i." Said Stacy.

"Oh, you're kidding. That makes all the difference. But what do you care anyway? You win. You got what you wanted. A ticket out of prison...a child with Rex...and Rex Bryson himself. Yay you." Helena said sarcastically.

"That's not all i wanted." Said Stacy.

"Well, what else do you want?" Helena asked.

"A Mom." Said Stacy.

"Well, you have a 'MOM'. Me." Said Helena.

"You were never my Mom." Said Stacy.

"Well, who do you think loves you more? Rex, Tommy or me?" Helena asked.

"I want you to get out of here NOW!" Said Stacy.

"What?" Helena asked.

"You heard me. Get out!" Said Stacy.

"How can you speak to me like that?" Helena asked.

"Very easily." Said Stacy.

"You're still a little brat, aren't you? I thought prison might make you different." Said Helena.

"Brat?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah. After all the years i took care of you, what have you ever done for me?" Helena said.

"Cleaned the mansion till my fingers bled, for one thing. And i was only a kid." Said Stacy.

"Oh. Well, you're not a kid anymore, are you? You got everything you always wanted. The man that you love, your own child, and more money than you know what to do with." Said Helena.

"That's not the point." Said Stacy.

"Well, the point is you're still a brat. And the second point is...you have enough money, and a child, to share with me." Said Helena.

"Do you think that i'd ever share anything with you? You're nothing to me." Said Stacy.

"Hahahahahaha. Oh, yeah. I'm nothing to you now that you have a money, a kid and a man, right?" Said Helena.

"Yeah, i do." Said Stacy before Helena continued laughing. "What? What is wrong with you?"

"Honey, i've got some news for you. If you think that Rex gives a care about you, you are stupider than you look.. The same thing goes for Tommy too." Said Helena.

"My relationship with Rex and Tommy is none of your business." Said Stacy.

"Oh, sorry, i didn't realize you had a relationship. Tommy hasn't seen or heard from you since you left him at the hospital in Hawaii in (2014)." Said Helena.

"He's my son." Said Stacy.

"Hahahaha. He must have loved hearing that. A sweet little boy, like that, stuck with a trashy mother like you." Said Helena.

"I think you've got that backwards. You're the trashy one." Said Stacy.

"Honey, i'm just the life of the party, and always have been. At least i don't pretend to be something that i'm not." Said Helena.

"Neither do i." Said Stacy.

"Oh, really? Oh, i heard you just walked into Rex's life and you pretended to be...uh, excuse me, uh, what did Wikipedia say? The girl Rex was chatting with online?" Said Helena.

"Yes." Said Stacy.

"Does Tommy know all the rotten stuff you pulled just to hold onto his father and keep him from knowing he had a son with Gigi? Does he?" Helena asked.

"Yes. Rex and Gigi told him." Said Stacy.

"Has Tommy ever talked with you about your criminal history?" Helena asked. "He hasn't...has he?"

"Shut up." Said Stacy.

"He never said anything to you about any of that. He hates that you're his mother. A sweet, caring little boy like that? You're the worst thing that's ever happened to him." Said Helena.

"Shut up." Said Stacy.

"He'd like to tell you to get out and stay out." Said Helena.

"(Crying) Shut up." Said Stacy.

"I would've done the same thing too, if i had the choice, cause i never wanted you or any child." Said Helena.

"(Crying) Stop it!" Stacy said.

"Why would someone wanna be around someone who's as worthless as you are?" Said Helena.

"(Crying) THAT'S ENOUGH!" Stacy screamed in anger before storming to the back, grabbing her purse off the back pew, and exiting the chaple, leaving Helena alone.

Helena: "Well, what do you know? I still got it. Hahahaha."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	48. 103104 48: A Magician's Secret

**103/104 48: A Magician's Secret.**

"Alright. Everybody file in." Said Gigi as she opened the front door to her house and entered inside. Lois, Clark, Tommy, Jackson, the dogs and the Miller pups entered inside also.

"Okay." Said Rex before picking a piece of glass out of Jackson's blond hair. "Let's leave this little piece of the park outside, okay?" Said the 34 year old man before tossing the piece of grass outside.

Tommy walked into the livingroom and sat down on the sofa and placed his magic box on his lap.

Rex then closed the front door as Jackson sat down on a seat sofa.

"Hey, you're awfully quiet. Is everything okay?" Said Lois to Jackson.

Jackson looked at Tommy.

"I think he just misses home." Said Tommy.

"Is that it?" Lois asked.

"Yeah." Said Jackson.

"Well, guess what. We're going home in a few minutes. Back to the apartment, i mean." Said Lois.

Jackson smiled after hearing that.

"Ah, the kid's probably just worn out, right?" Said Clark as he tossed the soccer ball at Jackson, who caught it. "I mean magic's hard work. You totally scored with that gift from your grandmother, Tommy. You can show off some more tomorrow with your magic kit."

"Okay." Said Tommy.

Gigi: "But first, before we say goodbye to our friends and get ready for bed, i think we need a little milk..."

"And cookies. You can't have milk without cookies." Rex finished.

"Exactly." Said Gigi before she and Rex went into the kitchen, with Lois, Clark, Molly, Moose and the other four dogs following after them.

Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive then went up stairs, leaving Tommy and Jackson alone in the livingroom.

"Remeber. You can't tell anyone about what you saw. Not even your Mom and Dad." Said Tommy in a low voice.

"Well, what is it?" Jackson asked.

"It's a secret. I'm the only one who knows what to do with it." Said Tommy. The 10 year old then sat the box on the sofa beside him on the right. He opened his magic box and opened the black small box inside, and got out the pale gray metal canister.

"What does it do?" Asked Jackson as he run up to Tommy.

"I told you, it's a secret." Said Tommy as he quickly put the canister back inside the black box in the magic kit before closing it. "You were never suppose to see it. I'm the only one who can use it. Got it?"

Meanwhile, at the top of the stairs, Dice stood between two of the banistar bars as he spied on the two boys below and listened in on their conversation.

Gigi then came back into the livingroom, carrying two glasses of milk, with Lois, Clark, Molly, Moose and the other four dogs following after her. Rex also came back into the livingroom, carrying a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Alright. Here you go, Jax." Said Gigi, handing Jackson one of the glasses of milk. "Here." She said as she gave the other glass of milk to Tommy

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lois asked her son.

"I think he's tired." Said Tommy.

"Alright, maybe this was too much. You know, milk and cookies can wait until tomorrow. Let's get you home, get you're jammies on, brush your teeth, all of them, and i'll be in your room to tuck you in, okay?" Said Lois.

"Okay, Mom." Said Jackson before getting up from the sofa and sitting his glass of milk on the coffee table. "Bye, Tommy. Bye, Rex, bye, Gigi, bye Molly."

"Bye." Said Gigi.

"Be safe." Rex added.

Molly barked.

Lois, Clark, Jackson, Moose and the other four dogs walked out of the livingroom and exited the house through the front door before closing it behind them.

Rex then placed the plate of cookies on the coffee table. "Let's get this put away for the night." He said as he reached for the magic box.

"Don't touch it!" Tommy freaked.

"Tommy." Said Gigi.

"Sorry...but a good magician can't risk anyone finding out his secrets." Said Tommy.

"He's got a point." Said Rex. "Tommy, you know,...i've been meaning to ask you something." He said as he sat down on the sofa next to Tommy. "The, uh, Venice Carnival, you know, is gonna be in town tomorrow, and...i was just wondering...would you like to preform your magic show there? You and i can be in the show together. How's that sound?"

"I wanna do a solo." Said Tommy.

"Okay. You don't wanna share the spotlight, that's cool. I get that." Said Rex.

"And what are you gonna do for your solo act?" Gigi asked.

"Magic." Said Tommy.

"I'm glad you like Helena's gift so much. You've really thrown yourself into this new hobby." Said Gigi.

"Hobby?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, hobby. Like, stuff you do for fun. Like the magic stuff." Said Rex.

"It's not a hobby." Said Tommy.

"You know, your Dad told me that the two of you had a really great talk today in the park. Do you feel better about things?" Said Gigi as she bent down to Tommy's level.

"What things?" Tommy asked.

"You know. The episode you had in your bedroom, and...things that happened over in India last year." Said Gigi.

"You know, your brother, Jason, and i were stranded in the Jungle of India with three of the puppies. It's a pretty scary place." Said Rex.

"I'm not scared...not anymore." Said Tommy.

"Good. That's really, really good. It's been a long day. You wanna get ready for bed?" Said Gigi before standing up.

"You know what? I have a different idea. Um...if you're gonna perform at Civic Center, you should probably practice. Why don't you practice on your magic right now for me, Gigi and Molly?" Said Rex.

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked.

"Absolutely. Come on, Dude, let's see what you can do." Said Rex.

"Thanks, but...i think i'll go get ready for bed. Later." Said Tommy before getting a cookie off the plate and rushing up stairs to change into his pajamas, with Molly following after him.

Dice then ran away from the banister bars and headed inside Tommy's bedroom where his brothers and sister were.

"Well, he seems to be doing a lot better. Don't you think?" Said Gigi.

"Marry me." Said Rex, getting down on one knee.

"Come again?" Gigi asked.

"Marry me, Miller." Said Rex.

"You're serious?" Gigi asked.

"Yeah, i wanna get married." Said Rex.

"Why?" Gigi asked.

"Don't you know?" Rex asked.

"No, i don't. Why in the world would you wanna get married right now?" Gigi asked.

"You're kind of killing the romance here, Gig. I asked you to be my wife." Said Rex.

"Out of nowhere. In my house. I'm still in my cloths that i wore to the park, and now you pop the question this minute?" Said Gigi.

Rex stood up. "Yeah. It's not like we haven't talked about marriage before."

"I know." Said Gigi.

"But there's always been, you know, something in the way. First Jason needed to get to know me...then the puppies got kidnapped and transported to London...then there was second 104 incident...then Jason and the pups and i were lost in the jungle of India for most of the summer...then the third 104 incident happened...then there's Stacy...then there's Cruella and the other thugs...and now...there's...no reason." Said Rex.

"You heard me talking to the girls, didn't you? You're worried 'cause you found me at the park talking with the girls you and me and where we stand?" Gigi asked.

"This has nothing to do with what you said to the girls. I know they're your...good buddies." Said Rex.

"You just choked a little." Said Gigi.

"There's no reason to wait. There's no reason for us to put our lives on hold because of Stacy. We use to make plans...now we don't talk about it." Said Rex.

"I just said that." Said Gigi.

"Huh?" Rex said.

"I just said those very words to Lois and the girls at the park earlier. Were you eavesdropping?" Gigi said.

"No." Said Rex.

"You heard me." Said Gigi.

"That's different." Said Rex.

"You hid and spied on us." Said Gigi.

Rex: "I saw you with your friends as i was entering the park. You guys kept talking. I happened to hear."

"And your response is to blurt out a proposal?" Gigi asked.

"Yes!" Said Rex.

"Why?" Gigi asked.

"Because you're telling other people...things you think...things that hurt you...things that i should know, Gigi. But for reason...you feel that you can't tell me. So i figured...maybe if...we're married, you'd come to me." Said Rex.

"You have to deal with Stacy and Tommy...and i need to be able to vent somewhere. Lois and the others understand." Said Gigi.

"That's not all i heard...Gig. You weren't just blowing off steam, you were giving up on us." Said Rex.

"Rex...there is no us. There never has been. We've just been friends since the day we met each other in the first grade." Said Gigi.

"I don't wanna lose you. Marry me, let's do it." Said Rex.

"I love you so much, Bryson...but we can't get married." Said Gigi.

"Why not?" Rex asked.

"Because of what you said." Said Gigi.

"What did i say?" Rex asked.

"I believe you said, and i quote: "I don't wanna lose you..." did you not?" Said Gigi.

"Of course i said that, but what does that have to do with you marrying me?" Rex asked.

"Everything." Said Gigi.

"Everything? Gigi...you've been i love with me since the day we met each other in kindergarten. And we were only 5 and 6 years old at the time." Said Rex.

"I know, and i still am." Said Gigi.

"Then what's the problem then? Why can't we get married? Because i said i don't wanna lose you?" Said Rex.

"Exactly. You're wanting to marry me, not out of love, but out of fear of losing me." Said Gigi.

"What does it matter to you why we get married? I mean, you've been dreaming about this your whole life,...haven't you?" Rex asked.

"Yes, i have." Said Gigi.

"Well, then what's the problem? What does it matter why we get married?" Rex asked.

"Getting married for the wrong reason will not bring us closer together. And it certainly will not help us through this dark time in our lives." Said Gigi.

"So is that a no? You don't wanna get married?" Rex asked.

"I'm not saying that." Said Gigi.

"Then what?" Rex asked.

"I love you to death, Bryson. You're the only guy i've ever loved." Said Gigi.

"Then why can't you marry me?" Rex asked.

"Because...you're-you're bouncing. You're scared you'll lose me. You're worried what Stacy, and her being Tommy's mother, will do to us." Said Gigi.

"That's not true." Said Rex.

"When we get married, i want it to be about us." Said Gigi.

"It would be." Said Rex.

"If we got married now, it would be a...a reaction...because you're scared we can't make it without...what, a ceremony, a piece of paper? I don't need a ring to survive Stacy, Cruella, Diane, Vivian, Linda, Donna, Helena or the Dark 13...do you?" Said Gigi.

"I know we can survive anything, Gigi. Okay, so what are we waiting for? What makes it the right time?" Rex said.

"We'll know." Said Gigi.

"Will we?" Rex asked. "What if there's always something going on? Now it goes "there's always some sort of an excuse."

"I'm not looking for an out." Said Gigi.

"And i'm not desperate. I just...wanted to fix it for you." Said Rex.

"And i love you for that, i really do...but you can't fix or change it." Said Gigi.

"I wish i could. Then we'd have our son back, be married and have a family." Said Rex.

"Rex...i have something to tell you." Said Gigi.

"Fire away." Said Rex.

"Look...i won't beat around the bush. My book tour...i mean...it's about to be over within the next two months or so. The puppies...will be going to their new homes tomorrow...to be with new families. You have a son with Stacy...and two months from now, we'll be heading back home to Omaha, Nebraska. Which is why i have to say what i'm about to say. I wanted to let you know that...i'm selling this house." Said Gigi.

Rex was a bit taken back. The house they were standing in right now...the house Gigi had lived in since she was a baby...the house that they had played in together when they were growing up as kids...was getting sold?

"Oh...wow...you're...you're really selling the place?" Rex asked.

"Yeah...and after the book tour is over...Molly and i are gonna head back to Omaha to pack everything up...and we're gonna find a new place to live...just the two of us. And Tommy's gonna be living with you from then on." Said Gigi.

Rex felt even more taken back. First the puppies were going to new homes...then he found out the house was getting sold...and now Gigi and Molly were leaving too? Gigi was leaving him? It wasn't fair. Before he could get the chance to protest, however, the sound of foot steps were heard and he and Gigi turned to see Tommy coming down the stairs and into the livingroom, dressed in his pajamas.

Tommy wore Jason's pale green sleeveless muscle shirt, with the straps that had green trims, he wore the yellow pajama bottoms and he was barefoot.

"Tommy, what are you doing out of bed? We were just about to come up stairs and check on you and the dogs." Gigi said as Tommy walked over to the sofa where Gigi and Rex were.

"I forgot my magic box." Said Tommy, picking up the box.

"Right. Can't sleep without that." Said Rex.

"Okay, well, we're gonna go up stairs to check on Molly and the puppies. You come right back up stairs, and no more practicing magic though, okay?" Said Gigi.

"Okay." Said Tommy.

Gigi and Rex then headed up stairs to check on Molly and the puppies.

Tommy then placed the magic box back on the sofa and sat down beside the box and opened it. He opened the little black box inside and got out the canister and held it with both hands. "I wish i was a real magician...because i'd make you disappear...so i'd never have to think about you ever again."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	49. 103104 49: Fabian Gaston

**103/104 49: Fabian Gaston.**

That same night, at the Webster residence, inside Elizabeth's bedroom, Pongo was lying down on the bed while his three older pups, Abner, Nipper and Tripod were rough housing with each other on the foot of the bed.

Mini jumped off of the bed and ran over to the wardrobe closet where Elizabeth was going through her cloths, trying to find something to wear on her date with Franco. Perdy, meanwhile, was lying down on the floor as she watched Elizabeth go through her cloths.

"Too dressy? Too dressy. Too stuffy...too small...too blue." Said Elizabeth as she searched her wardrobe closet for something pretty to wear before turning to the red collared female Dalmatian lying down on the floor. "Perdy, i've got nothing to wear, please help me."

Perdy stood up from the floor and went over to the wardrobe closet. She grabbed a short blue sequin dress with her mouth and pulled it off the cloths hanger and presented it to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth took the dress from the red collared Dalmatian. "Perdy, are you sure?"

Perdy barked, meaning yes.

"But it's completely sparkly, look." Said Elizabeth.

Mini then hopped inside the wardrobe and came out carrying a blue sequin high heel shoe.

"Mini." Said Elizabeth as she bent down to the pup's angle and got the shoe from her. "Yes, that's a matching shoe, but...What a fantastic idea! Thank you! Thanks, Mini."

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **(Song: Freak Out)**

Meanwhile, at the LOVE CIVIC CENTER, inside one of the room, a fashion show was taking place, and people in the audience were all taking photos of the female models as they walked down the runway showing off the fur cloths they were modeling in.

 **Aw, freak out**

 **Le freak, c'est chic**

 **Feak out**

 **Le freak, c'est chic**

Out in the audience, sat Stacy and Kim, who were attending the fashion show with Cruella, Diane and Vivian, who were sitting right next to them.

 **Here i am, gonna stand my ground**

 **Nothin' in the world's gonna bring me**  
 **down**

 **Here me yell and hear me roar**

 **I am somethin' that you can't ignore**

 **I am here for all of us**

 **I am fierce and we're all fabulous**

A man with black hair and brown eyes came out on the runway, wearing a tiger fur coat and holding a sceptor in his right hand. All of the models cleared the way and clapped their hands as the man walked down the runway. This was Fabian Gaston...a fur fashion designer from Greece...and the rival/cousin of former French designer, Jean Pierre Le Pelt.

 **Freak out**

 **So fabulous, so fierce**

 **Freak out**

 **So beautiful, so freaky**

 **Freak out**

 **So fabulous**

 **So fabulous, so fierce**

 **Freak out**

 **So beautiful, so freaky**

Fabian soon reached the end of the runway and he turned away from the audience, dropped his scepter, and held his tiger fur coat open and the whole audience cheered and started screaming. Particularly the women, minus Cruella, Diane, Vivian, Stacy and Kim, of course.

 **FREAK OUT!**

Fabian took off his fur coat and turned to face the audience, who was cheering and applauding him and his show.

However, people with picket sighs showed up in front of the runway and began protesting against Fabian and his fashion show.

"MURDERERS!" Screamed one of the male protesters holding a white bucket filled with red paint. He then dumped the bucket of red substance on Mr. Fabian. "KILLERS!"

Fabian then stormed off the stage as security gaurds led all of the protesters away.

Once the audience started leaving the room, Cruella, Diane, Vivian, Stacy and Kim followed after Fabian, heading backstage.

Meanwhile, as Fabian walked backstage to his dressingroom, two men came up to him speaking in Greek as one of them offered him a white towel. "NO! NO!" He said in a Greek accent as he grabbed the towel and threw it on the guy who had handed it to him. The two Greek men continued to speak in their native language, trying to calm Fabian down. "GET LOST!" He then stormed into his dressingroom, with the two men following him inside. "ANIMALS! THEY'RE ALL ANIMALS!" He said before picking up a small, clear, thin plastic vase with flowers in it. "THEY HAVE NO CLASS!" He said as he threw the plastic vase on the table, only for it to bouce off, scaring the two men, who were still trying to handle the enraged Greek designer.

Outside, Cruella, Diane, Vivian, Stacy and Kim all walked up to the door of the dressingroom, and Cruella turned to Stacy and Kim.

"Now remember: Don't go introducing yourselves to the man, unless he asks who you are. And don't speak unless you're spoken to. Got it?" Said Cruella to Stacy and Kim.

"Got it." Said Stacy and Kim.

Cruella turned back to the door and knocked on it.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Screamed Fabian before throwing a glass vase of flowers at the two men, which they dodged, and the vase shatted when it hit the wall.

There was then a knock at the door and Fabian stormed up to it and opened it, only to see Cruella, Diane and Vivian standing on the other side. "NOT HERE!" He said before slamming the door in Cruella and her cousins' faces. Realizing who was standing on the other side, Fabian re-opened the door. "Forgive me. My 'IDIOTS' didn't recognize the three of you."

"Only two minions to abuse? Oh, Gaston, the world is so unfair." Said Diane as she, Cruella, Vivian, Stacy and Kim then entered inside the room.

The two Greek men stared at Cruella and her two cousins with shock.

"Get out! You're unfit to look upon these three amazing women! Out! Out!" Said Fabian as he forced the two men out of his room and closed the door. He then turned back to the three De ViL women in the room. "Cruella, Diane and Vivian De ViL. My heros...my insporations at my show." He said before going over to a round table and getting a glass bottle of sparkling grape juice out of a wine cooler filled with ice. "I am so sorry for my demonstrators." Said the male Greek designer as he poored some grape juice into four different fancy glasses that were sitting on the round table.

"Demonstrators? I thought they were critics." Said Vivian.

Fabian then handed one of the fancy glasses of grape juice to Cruella before handing the other two to Diane and Vivian and getting the fourth one for himself. He then noticed Stacy and Kim. "Who are they?"

"Oh, this is Stacy HeLL, and her best friend from Vegas, Kim Anderson. The blond is Stacy and the black haired one is Kim." Said Cruella.

"Yes, i know who they are. I saw the movie, read the book and heard online about their involvement in the first 104 incident that happened here in the state of Texas. What are they doing here?" Fabian said.

"Well, they're working for me, of course. That, and Stacy was the one who told me you would be here in town and that this was where we could find you." Said Cruella.

"Oh, bless you, my child." Said Fabian.

There was then a knock at the door and Fabian stormed up to it and opened it and saw Axel standing on the other side, holding a large brown sack. "GO AWAY!" Fabian screamed before slamming the door. The designer then walked back up to Cruella and her two cousins.

"Gaston..." Cruella began before Fabian made a toast with her, Diane and Vivian by clanging their glasses together. "you've come such a long way from poaching animals."

"And you, back from the dead at last." Said Fabian. There was then another knock at the door and the Greek designer threw his glass of grape juice at the door, shattering it.

"Yes. Terrible experience, death." Said Cruella.

Axel then opened the door and entered inside the room. "London Dalmatian puppies, just the way you like them, miss De ViL."

"Who are you, spikey man?! And what are you doing in here?!" Said Fabian as he and the others all came up to Axel.

"Ugh! You shouldn't have bought them in here!" Said Cruella.

"Wait a minute, he's with you?" Fabian asked.

"Unfortunantely." Said Diane.

Whimpering was then heard coming from inside the sack, getting everyone's attention.

"What is this?" Fabian asked.

"Your new start, Gaston. Fabian Fashions has clearly run out of ideas. I propose...an alliance...between Fabian Fashions...and Cruella De ViL." Said Cruella.

"You have an idea in the bag?" Fabian asked.

"Yes, i do. Gaston...together...you and i...will make two coats...so soft...so beautiful...so pretty...that they'll rip the veil off the eyes of fashion...and write our names in the book of style." Said Cruella.

"Of course. From puppies." Said Fabian.

"Not just any puppies." Said Cruella. "Axel, open the sack."

Axel did as he was told and opened the sack, and Cruella handed Stacy her glass of grape juice.

"Puppies with..." Cruella began before reaching into the sack and pulling out a London Dalmatian puppy, with black spots, wearing a purple collar around it's neck.

"Spots." Said the whole group of villains in unison.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	50. 103104 50: Drowning In Guilt

**103/104 50: Drowning in guilt.**

Meanwhile, over at the Spanish Oaks Apartment complex, Keegan was tossing and turning in his sleep as he laid on his bed in his dark bedroom. In fact, he was tossing and turning so much, he had kicked the coveres off of his bed. He wore a baby blue and black striped sleeveless muscle shirt with straps that had black trims, a pair of black shorts that stopped at the calf of his legs and he was barefoot.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Canada**

 **May 30'th, (2015)**

In the countryside of Canada, May 30'th, (2015), a station wagon was driving down the road, with Karen and Jerry Lewis in the front seats, with Jerry driving the vehicle.

Meanwhile, sitting in the back of the car was 5 year old Keegan, reading a children's book. "This is...the story of a puppy. His name is...El-i..."

"Elliot." Said Karen, looking at her son in the back seat.

"Elliot. His name is Elliot." Said Keegan.

"You got it." Said Karen.

Keegan: "He is going on an...adventure..."

"An adventure." Said Karen.

"What's that?" Keegan asked.

"An adventure? You don't know what an adventure is? Said Jerry. "What we're on right now. Out here in the wild, not another soul in sight for hundreds of miles...with just the stars to guid us."

"Is it scary?" Keegan asked.

"Well, see, that's the other thing about adventures. You gotta be brave. Are you brave?" Jerry asked.

"Of course you are. I think you are the bravest boy i've ever met." Said Karen.

Keegan grinned at his mother.

Just then, a delivery truck came out of nowhere.

"JERRY, LOOK OUT!" Karen screamed.

But it was too late. Jerry had no time to move the station wagon as the delivery truck hit the vehicle head on, with a loud 'CRASH!'  
 **##################################################################################**

Back in the present, Keegan's blue eyes shot open and the boy sat up and looked around and saw that he was in his dark bedroom. The poor kid was sweating all over none-stop. "Another dream about it. (Sighs)."

Just then, Keegan heard the sound of running footsteps coming out of his room, follow by the sound of a door opening and closing.

"Aunt Candace?" Keegan called. But there was no answer. The 13 year old boy then reached underneath his pillow and got out a blue flashlight before getting out of bed, walked over to his bedroom door and exited the room.

Keegan stood in the dark hallway as he shined his flashlight down it. "Copper?" The door to his bedroom then slammed shut behind him, causing him to flinch as he turned around to see the door now closed. The boy opened the door to his dark bedroom and shined his flashlight inside. "Hello?"

A door to another room then slammed shut and Keegan quickly turned around and shined his light on it.

The teenager then heard the bathtub water running and went inside the bathroom to investigate, turned the light on, and then turned his flashlight off. The sound of running water soon stopped and Keegan slowly walked over to the bathtub. The boy hesitated for a minute before grabbing the shower curtain and pulling it back, revealing...a tub full of water. Keegan then breathed a sigh of relief. While he was a tad suspicious about how the tub filled itself up with water, he was very greatful to know that there was nothing scary lurking behind the shower curtain.

Keegan then slowly reached for the plug that was inside the tub filled with water to let the water drain out. When suddenly...a hand shot out from the watery surface of the tub, seizing the teenager by the wrist, making him drop his blue flashlight."AAH!" The boy screamed before he jerked his arm away, freeing it from the hand's grip, and fell backwords, landing on his bottom. The terrified teen shuffled backwards up against the bathroom wall.

The clear water in the bathtub instantly turned black and the owner of the hand slowly surfaced from the tub, covering with the black substance, and focused their attention on Keegan. The frightened boy then began crawling towards the bathroom door to escape, but when he made it to the door it slammed shut. The boy then sat up against the door and looked at the figure standing up in the tub filled with black goo. The goo covered figure then transformed into none other than Linda Tremaine. Keegan's blue eyes went wide as he stared at his evil former stepmother in fright.

"Hello, Keegan. It's time for your bath" Said Linda.

Keegan stared in horror as the british pale orange haired woman as she melted and sunk into the tub filled with black substance.

Once Linda had melted away into the tub filled of black liquid, a freaked out Keegan grabbed his flashlight, got to his feet, opened the door, and rushed out of the bathroom. The boy turned on his flashlight as he ran down the dark hall and into the dark livingroom. The boy then stopped in his tracks to catch his breath. The boy was then brought of his feaked out mind when he heard the sound of crying in the dark livingroom.

Keegan shined his flashlight around the room until it shined on what appeared to be the back of a blond haired woman on her floor on her knees, with her hands covering her face as she cried. The sweaty 13 year old boy slowly walked over to the woman from behind and bent down to her angle. The shaggy brown haired boy continued to observe the blond haired woman as she continued cried with her hands covering her face.

The woman then removed her hands from her face and slowly lifted up her head, meeting the blue eyes of Keegan.

Keegan then fell backwards on his bottom in disbelif, who couldn't believe that the woman crying in front of him was in fact his mother, Karen Lewis. She still looked the exact same age from eight years ago when the accident happened. Same long blond hair...and same beautiful blue eyes.

"Keeg...come here. Mother needs to talk to you. Everything you touch, Keeg, dies." Said Karen. "Boy, Keegan,...you're just like Linda. Just like Linda."

"Mom." Said Keegan with his blue eyes filled with tears. The teenage boy's tear filled eyes then grew wide as his mother's skin began to slowly go pale until it was completely white. He blond hair then turned a pale bleech blond and her eyes turned a pale icy blue color. Keegan was really terrified of his mother now. Her skin was so white, she looked like that Asian Ghost thing in The Grudge movies...only her hair was bleech blond instead of black.

Karen then seized Keegan by the shoulders, who flinched with fear.

A terrified Keegan stared at Karen with his tearful blue eyes wide as saucers, as the woman's body slowly began to decompose right before his very eyes.

Karen slowly brought her face closer to Keegan's as her body continued to decay even more right in front of the kid while tears ran down his face. "I'm dead. And it's all your fault."

"No. Mom." Said Keegan.

"It's all your fault Keegan. You wanted to go on that camping trip and now i'm dead because of it. Because of you." Said Karen.

"No. No, Mom, i...i...i didn't know." Said Keegan.

"It was your idea, Keegan. A mad was stalking us on the road that day, and you let him kill me." Said Karen.

"No, no. I...i loved you." Said Keegan.

Karen then began moving in closer to Keegan, making the sounds of the Grudge ghost. She continued moving in closer...and closer...and closer until everything went black.  
 **##################################################################################**

Keegan's blue eyes then shot open and he sat up sweating none-stop. The 13 year old looked at his surroundings and saw that he was inside his bedroom, with Copper sleeping on the foot of the bed. Keegan sighed and then flopped back down on his back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling and sighed. He had had another nightmare. This time about his stepmother, Linda, and his real deceased mother, Karen. When was all of this drama going to stop?

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	51. 103104 51: The Dinner Date

**103/104 51: The Dinner Date.**

Back at the Webster household, the doorbell rang and Pongo went over to the door and pressed a blue button that was on the door, unlocking it.

"On Pongo, on Perdy, on Abner, on Nipper." Said Franco as he entered into the house dressed in a black and white tux, carrying a gift rapped present in one hand and a DVD case in another. He then closed the door back. "Look at me. I'm Rudolph the red-nosed Reindeer with a present for miss Mini." The man then looked around the livingroom and saw that there was no one around except for Pongo, Perdy and their four puppies. "Hello?"

"I'll be right out, Franco!" Elizabeth said.

"Take your time!" Said Franco. "Oh, and brought my favorite movie. Is that alright?"

"Is it suitable for the puppies?" Elizabeth asked as she entered into the livingroom.

"Yeah, it's absolutely fine." Said Franco. The man then took this moment to stare at the beautiful woman standing in front of him.

Elizabeth wore a short blue sequin dress, blue sequin high heel shoes and red lipstick. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it's just that...you're so beautiful." Said Franco.

"Thanks." Said Elizabeth.

"You're welcome." Said Franco. He and Elizabeth stared at each other for a moment. "Oh! I, uh...i got brought a present for Mini."

Hearing that the present Franco had was for her, Mini rushed over to the man.

"Well, it's about time, this thing was getting heavy." Said Franco. "Here you go." He said as he bent down and placed the gift on the floor in front of Mini

Elizabeth walked over to Franco's side, bent down to his angle, and they both watched Mini tear open the present and pull out a white dog sweater decorated with black spots.

"I stopped by the pet clothing store on the way home and picked it out especially for her." Said Franco.

"Oh, Franco, thank you, it's brilliant." Said Elizabeth before picking the sweater up from the floor. "Come here you." Said the 29 year old probation officer before Franco put the DVD case on the floor, picked up Mini, allowing Elizabeth to put the sweater on the 10 week old Dalmatian puppy. "Well, i think it's a success."

Franco then placed Mini back on the floor and the Dalmatian went over to her parents and siblings to show off her new sweater.

"Lookin' good, girl. Lookin'...oh no! Mini's got no underwear! Look away, puppies! Turn a blind eye!" Franco said. He and Elizabeth then stood up and he picked up his DVD case from the floor and went over to the TV. The man turned on the DVD player and pressed a button, opening the player. He opened the DVD case, got out the CD, put the case on top of the DVD player, and placed the CD inside the player and pressed another button, closing it. He went back over to where Elizabeth was as the Dalmatians went over to the TV, where Abner pushed a button with his nose, turning it on.

"Well, i can see we're not needed." Said Elizabeth before Franco handed her her purse. "As soon as the movie's over it's straight to bed for the puppies. No more TV. Bye." She said before opening the front door and exiting the house.

"Be good." Said Franco before exiting the house and closing the door behind him.

Once the humans were gone, the Dalmatians then turned their attention back to the TV to watch the movie. Pongo and Perdy were laying down in front of the TV while Abner, Little Nipper, Tripod and Mini sat in front of it.  
 **##################################################################################**

Later, at Catfish King, Franco and Elizabeth were sitting at a table waiting for their orders to be served to them.

"So where was i? Oh yeah. It was our last day of business, and we were going down hill fast when Stacy stepped in and saved the place." Said Franco, explaining to Elizabeth about how Stacy had saved BROWN'S DOG GROOMERS.

"Her again." Said Elizabeth, rolling her blue eyes.

"Yes. But did you know if she ever goes back to dognapping, or commits anymore crimes, that all of her millions will go straight to the dogs of the state of Texas?" Said Franco.

"Yes, i did. It was in her file." Said Elizabeth.

A waitress then came over to Elizabeth's and Franco's table, carrying two plates of fish and fries, and placed both plates on the couple's table.

"Thank you." Said Franco to the waitress before she left.

"So how did you know?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, she told me. And did you know that Brown's Dog Groomers is the most famous dog place in all of Paris, Texas?" Said Franco.

"No way." Said Elizabeth.

"Way. Can you imagine what i would do with half of eight million pounds?" Said Franco.

Elizabeth and Franco shared a laugh together before getting the bottles of ketchup and tartar sauce. Franco squirted some tartar sauce on his plate while Elizabeth squirted some ketchup on her's, and the couple began to eat their food.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back at the Webster household, Pongo and Perdy and their puppies were watching the movie Franco had put into the DVD player, which was the Disney film, THE TEXAS 104 DALMATIANS. They were now watching the scene where Mimi, Schyler, Jordan and the dogs were at the 271 drive-in movie theater of Paris, Texas.  
 **4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

"Okay, everyone, here we are. The 271 Drive-In Movie Theater." Said Schyler.

"Awesome!" Said Jordan.

"Great. You find us a good parking spot and Jordan and i will get the snacks, drinks and popcorn." Said Mimi.

"Already on it." Said Schyler.

Mimi unbuckled her seatbelt. "Alright, come on, you guys. Let's role." She opened the front passenger door and exited the vehicle.

Jordan unbuckled his seatbelt, and he and the dogs, and the puppies, all exited the van and the 10 year old slid the door closed before he, his Mom, and the dogs all headed for the snack bar.

At the snack bar, Ric and Stacy were headed for the small building. Stacy proceeded to open the glass door when...

"Ooh. Allow me, my love." Said Ric before opening the door for Stacy.

"Thanks, Ric." Said Stacy before entering the snack bar.

Ric then entered himself.

The engaged couple then walked up to the snack counter where a the employees were.

"Excuse me, can we get two buckets of popcorn, please?" Ric asked.

"Sure. With butter or just plain regular?" Said the female employee.

"Regular." Said Ric and Stacy before looking at each other.

"And drinks?" Said the female employee.

"Sprite." Said Ric.

"I'll just have limonaid." Said Stacy.

"Alrighty. Two buckets of plain popcorn and two drinks, a sprite and a limonaid, coming right up." Said the female employee.

"Thank you." Said Ric.

Mimi, Jordan, the dogs, and the puppies came in through the front double glass doors.

"Ric." Said Jordan.

Ric and Stacy turned to see Mimi, Jordan, the dogs and the puppies standing at the double glass doors.

"Jordan, Mimi, hey. What are you guys doing here?" Ric asked.

"Yeah, what are you guys doing here?" Stacy repeated in a dry tone.

"We're here with Schyler to see the movie." Said Jordan.

"Schyler?" Ric asked.

"Yeah, Schyler invited me and Jordan to the movies when we were at the park earlier today. I figured, hey, how could i refuse that? So i accepted his invitation and here we are." Said Mimi.

"Well, i hope that you, your dogs, Jordan and Schyler have a great time." Said Stacy, pretending to sound thrilled.

"Thanks, we will." Said Mimi.

All of the dogs and puppies started growling at Stacy and showing their teeth.

"Excuse me, ma'am, sir." Came a voice.

Ric and Stacy turned around and saw that the female employee had their buckets of popcorn and drinks ready and sitting on the counter.

"You're orders are ready." Said the female employee.

"Thanks." Said Ric before he and Stacy got the two buckets of popcorn and two drinks. They then walked over to where Mimi, Jordan and the dogs were. "So, anyway, have fun with your date. Meanwhile, Stacy and i, and our unborn child, are going to take our snack and drinks and head back to her car. Enjoy the movie." He said before he and Stacy headed out the double glass doors.

"Thanks, you too." Said Mimi. The 29 year old single Mom, Jordan and all the dogs walked up to the kitchen counter.

"Welcome to the 271 Drive-In Theater, my name is Rachel. What can i get you?" Asked the female employee.  
 **4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

Later, after finishing watching the movie, the Dalmatians were now all sound asleep on the floor in front of the TV.

The door then opened and Elizabeth and Franco entered inside and Franco closed the door.

"Hey, everybody, we're back." Said Elizabeth, awaking Pongo and Perdy and their four puppies.

"I had a really good time." Said Franco.

"So did i." Said Elizabeth.

"Look...i know you don't believe in second chances...but do you believe in second dates?" Said Franco.

"I do." Said Elizabeth.

"...Good. Good." Said Franco. "Well...see ya around."

"Okay." Said Elizabeth.

Franco then exited the house through the front door and closed it behind him.

Elizabeth then looked at Pongo, Perdy and the puppies, who all looked at her. The door bell then rang and the 29 year old probation officer opened the door and Franco re-entered.

"My movie." Said Franco.

"Mm-hm." Said Elizabeth.

Franco went over to the TV and pressed a button of the DVD player, opening it. He got the DVD of his movie and pressed the close button, closing the player back. The man then got the CD's case off the top of the DVD player and placed the CD inside the case and closed it. He then walked back over to the front door and exited the house.

Elizabeth closed the door and then leaned up against it as she thought about how her date with Franco went.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	52. 103104 52: Memories or Nightmares

**103/104 52: Memories OR Nightmares.**

At the Miller residence, up stairs in Tommy's bedroom, the 10 year old long haired blond tossed and turned in his bed and in his sleep while sweating all over. The poor boy was having a nightmare about something.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **ApriL 1'st, (2021)**

In the nightmare, on ApriL 1'st, (2021), a 7 year old drugged Tommy looked at his surroundings. It was hard for him to make out where he was because his vision was blurry and kept cutting in and out, but the boy could tell that he was being wheeled down a hallway in a hospital bed by two men, who were Vexen and Saix. Tommy's blue eyes roled back into his head, making them completely white before closing them, as the two D13 members continued wheeling him down the hallway.

When Tommy came to, he saw that he was lying on a operating table, stripped completely naked, surrounded by three figures. The boy's vision was still blurry, but he was still able to make out who the three figures were: Vexen, DIZ, and...Xehanort. The boy could also see bright operating lights above him as well. The drugged boy tried to stay awake, fighting the drugs, as the three men measured his naked body with measuring devices.

"Legs: 64 inches." Said Xehanort.

"Chin: 40 inches." Said Vexen as he measured Tommy's chin with a dial caliper.

"Chest: 37 inches." Said DIZ, measuring the boy's chest with measuring tape.

Xehanort then took Tommy's left arm and measured it with measuring tape. "Arm: 20 inches."

Tommy then blacked out again and everything went to white.

 **ApriL 11'th, (2021)**

The nightmare then changed scenes to April 11'th, (2021), where an unconscious Tommy was in a white room that had a whole ceiling made up of a white glass skylight. The 7 year old was lying on his back on a table, with his wrists and ankles strapped to it with white straps. He wore a pure white short sleeve hospital-like gown that stopped at his knees and he was barefoot.

A big white device then came out of the white wall and scanned Tommy as it slowly moved over his unconscious body downwards.

Inside a skybox, Dr. Xehanort and the rest of the Dark 13 looked and observed the boy as the scanner scanned him. Xehanort was sitting in a chair with a white laptop in front of him on a long desk. The screen of the laptop showed an X-Ray image of Tommy's body as it was being scanned by the scanner.

The device then started scanning Tommy upwards as it moved over his body again and went back into the wall.

"Hm. It doesn't seem that Number 14 has learned anything new that's useful to the Dark 13 at all. Shame." Said Xehanort.

"I'm board." Said Axel as he sat back in his rolling chair. "Why are these tests still going on, doctor? Come on, let's just start PLAN 4 already."

"No, we cannot do that. These tests are absolutely necessary so we can prepare Number 14 for PLAN 4 and the role he plays in it. In order to get Number 14 to realize what that role is, we need him to learn as much new things as possible. The more he learns about who he is and why he was born...the easier it will be for him to carry out his role in PLAN 4. The more the boy learns, and the stronger and smarter he get's, is proof that he is a worthy choice for our fourth and final plan. The second 104 Dalmatians incident will play a pivotal role in building Number 14's entrance. You want to see Number 14 fulfill his role in our fourth plan, don't you?" Xehanort said.

"Of course, but i, uh...Do we really have to wait two more years for PLAN 4 to start? I'm just so tired of waiting." Said Axel.

"All you can do is cross your fingers, and hope that PLAN 2 and PLAN 3 are successful enough for us to begin PLAN 4, and that (2024) get's here sooner." Said Xehanort.

"Oh, that won't work. My fingers hurt, 'cause i had them crossed so long." Said Axel.

(Scene fades to white)  
 **##################################################################################**

Tommy's blue eyes shot open and the boy sat up in his bed, sweating all over and breathing heavily. The 10 year old looked around at his surroundings and saw that he was in his bedroom. He ran a hand through his long shaggy blond hair and looked at the clock on his small dresser. It was 2:00 o'clock in the morning. Realizing that it was all just a Tommy then laid back down in his bed and went back to sleep for the rest of the night, hoping that he wouldn't have anymore dreams like that. After all, it was just a dream, right?

There was nothing to worry about, right?

The time he spent with the Dark 13 was all good times all the time, right?

Right?

(Scene fades to black)  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	53. 103104 53: Running Away

**103/104 53: Running Away.**

 **June 21'st, (2024)**

The next morning at the Miller residence, the puppies were in their room down stairs sleeping on the floor with the door open. At least three of them were anyway. Dice was the only one of them who was awake.

"Hey. Are you guys awake?" Dice whispered.

Mickey, Max and Olive, however, did not hear their oldest brother and continued sleeping.

"YOU DUDES AWAY?!" Dice shouted, awaking his siblings.

"We are now." Said Mickey.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Max asked.

"Guys,...i've been thinking about this for some time now,...and i'm pretty sure we have to run away." Said Dice.

"WHAT?!" Mickey and Max gasped.

"Run away from home? Why?" Mickey asked.

"Seriously? Did you guys forget what today is?" Dice asked.

"Well...it's not tuesday." Said Max.

"No, Maxie, today is June 21'st. The day of the adoptions." Dice reminded.

"THE ADOPTIONS?!" Mickey and Max gasped.

"Word. And once Gigi wakes up, i predict that the first thing she will do is call the families that they're shipping us off to and tell them to come get us one by one. That is, unless of course, we use this time to our advantage and split while we still can." Said Dice.

"Running away from our troubles won't solve anything." Said Mickey.

"I know, but...at least we'll all be together, right? And besides, i can't go anywhere. Not until i know for a fact that Tommy is safe. And right now something tells me that he isn't." Said Dice.

"What makes you think that?" Mickey asked.

"Because six weeks ago, when we were at the hospital, i followed Tommy when he went to get a water. And i saw him and a member of the Dark 13 named Axel, and they were talking to each other." Said Dice.

"About what?" Max asked.

"I don't know. Something about timelines and a...Plan 4." Said Dice.

"Plan 4? What's that?" Mickey asked.

"I wish i knew. But i do know one thing though. That magic kit that Tommy got the other day wasn't from Helena. It was from the Dark 13. I know because the delivery guy was Axel." Said Dice.

"But why would the Dark 13 give Tommy a magic kit?" Max asked.

"I don't know. All i know is that ever since Tommy got that magic kit, he's been very secretive with it and distant from everyone. Including me. He use to let me in his room all the time. Now he won't even let me in. It's like he doesn't want anyone to see what's inside that magic kit." Said Dice.

"What do you think's in there?" Mickey asked.

"I'm not sure. All i know is that it has something to do with a pale gray canister inside that has the Dark 13 symbol on it." Said Dice.

"What else?" Max asked.

"Sorry, that's all i know. But i can tell you that i heard Tommy say something at the park while he was sitting on the bench alone with his magic kit." Said Dice.

"What did Tommy say?" Max asked.

"He said "If you see something bad, you tell someone...but i can't tell anyone about this." Said Dice.

"Why would Tommy feel like he needed to keep this unknown secret a secret from us? I mean, he knows he can come to us if he has a problem, right?" Said Mickey.

"So, this canister thing. Do you know what it is and what it can do?" Max asked.

"Not a clue." Said Dice.

"Well, maybe if we ask Tommy what it is and what it does, he'll tell us." Said Mickey.

"NO!" Dice shouted.

"Why not?" Max asked.

"Because Tommy doesn't know that i've been spying on him. And if we confront him about what we know so far, he'll shut down completely and we won't be able to help him at all. We're gonna have to help this kid without him knowing it." Said Dice.

"But how do we do that? I mean, Tommy is the one with all of the information. How are we suppose to help him without any information to go on?" Mickey asked.

"I may not have all the facts, but i do know one thing: Whatever made this kid feel like he needed to start this secret magic mystery club of his isn't healthy for him at all. And it's gonna start to hurt other people, unless we can help this kid and somehow do it without him knowing it. Now who's with me?" Said Dice.

"I am." Said Mickey.

"Me too." Said Max.

Olive barked, agreeing with her brothers.

"Good. Now let's get out there and help Tommy." Said Dice.

"But how will we get out of the house?" Max asked.

"Easy, we'll use to doggy door on the back door." Said Dice.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's do it." Said Mickey.

The four Miller puppies then ran out of the room, rushed through the dining room, went into the kitchen, and exited the house through the doggy door that was on the back door.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	54. 103104 54: Past MemoriesMissing Puppie

**103/104 54: Past Memories/Missing Puppies.**

Up stairs in Tommy's bedroom, the 10 year old blond was tossing and turning in his sleep while sweating all over and having yet another nightmare.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **India.**

 **August 7'th, (2023)**

"This way, men." Said Abdula as he and Clinton led a group of villagers to the home of Ashanti and her family.

Once the villagers made it up to the house, one of the men knocked on the door.

"Yes, who is it?" Said Miranda, opening the door.

Rather than answer the her question, one of the villagers shoved Miranda aside and barged inside the home with all of the other villagers.

"What are you doing here?!" Miranda said.

"Let go of me!" Nathen ordered as he struggled to free himself from the arms of one of the male villagers. Nathen then flipped the man over on his back, and another man swung a stick at Nathen, who caught it with his hands and snached it away from him.

Wahar grabbed ahold of the man, but was pushed to the floor. "You'll pay for...AH!" The old man had been kicked in the stomach by one of the men before he could finish his sentence.

Ashanti and Miranda embraced each other with a hug.

"They hurt grandfather!" Said Ashanti.

"Father, look out!" Said Nathen as he proceeded to attack with the stick, only to be restrained by a man from behind.

One of the men then punched Nathen in the face while another man pinned Wahar to the floor.

Ashanti and Miranda watched in horror as the fight between Nathen, Wahar and the villagers took place.

One of the men then started strangling Nathen by the neck with both of his hands as Clinton stood in the doorway smiling evily.

"Clayton!" Nathen choked out.

"IT'S CLINTON, YOU IDIOT." Clinton screamed. "Make sure you take the woman and the girl too."

"Yes sir." Said one of the male villagers before he and another man went over to where Ashanti and Miranda were. "Alright, let's go."

"Not her, she's only a child!" Said Miranda as she and Ashanti were being dragged away by the two men.

"Father!" Ashanti said.

"No, not Ashanti!" Said Nathen. The Indian man then kicked the man off of him before breaking free from the other man's restraints. "Get off her!" He said as he rapped his arm around the neck of the man who had Ashanti, making him release the 9 year old girl. Nathen then punched the man in the face. "Ashanti!" He said as he got down to help his daughter up, only to be hit over the head with a vase.

"Father!" Said Ashanti.

The villagers then tied up Nathen, Miranda, Wahar and Ashanti.

"Let's go, you three." Said a male villager as the tied up family was led outside of their home.

Nathen and his family then spotted Abdula.

"Abdula!" Nathen gasped.

"Kneel!" Said one of the male villagers as he and others pushed Nathen and his family down on his knees.

"Nathen!" Said Wahar.

"Are you badly hurt?" Miranda asked.

"He's fine for now." Said Abdula. "You there! I want you to board up this whole house!" He said to a male villager.

"Yes, Abdula." Said the man before getting to work.

"The rest of you bring the prisoners and let's go." Said Abdula.

"You heard him, go!" Said one of the men as they whipped Nathen with the rope he was tide up with, follow by kicking him to the floor.

"Father, are you hurt?!" Asked Ashanti with concern. "Father!"

Miranda began crying as the men then started boarding up the house.

"Don't try anything, Nathen, or you'll regret it!" Said one of the men as he and the villagers led Nathen and his family away while Ashanti was being dragged from behind by the rope she was tied up with.

"HELP US! TOMMY! HELP US! TOMMY!" Ashanti screamed while being dragged away.  
 **##################################################################################**

"ASHANTI!" Screamed Tommy as he awoke and sat up in his bed sweating and breathing heavily. The boy looked around and saw that he was in his room and that it was now morning.

"Another dream about India. (Sighs) When is this gonna stop?" Tommy said.

"Tommy?!" Came the voice of Gigi from outside the room. The door then opened and Gigi and Molly entered side and were greeted by a heavy breathing, sweating Tommy. "Tommy, what's wrong?"

"Nightmare." Tommy stated.

Later, Tommy and Gigi were down stairs in the kitchen, sitting at the round table, still in their pajamas, with Molly sitting next to Gigi.

"Tell me what happened." Said Gigi.

"I can't remember." Said Tommy.

"I need you to try." Said Gigi.

"Well, i was seeing the village in India, and then...it all just went black...and then i woke up." Said Tommy.

"Tommy...i need you to tell me the truth." Said Gigi.

"I am." Said Tommy.

Gigi then got up from the table, went through the dining room, and into the livingroom and got her third book, 104 DALMATIANS IN INDIA, off the coffee table and went back into the kitchen, sat back down at the table next to Molly, and placed her book on the table.

"This book. You and i sat down together last year and dicussed everything that had happened over in India so that i could write it. So that 'WE' could write it...together. Some of the stuff that you've been seeing and having nightmares about are written in this book. And these episodes you're having, i think Dr. Falon is wrong, i think they're real. But i can't help you if i don't know what's going on. So you have to talk to me,...please. No more secrets, okay?" Said Gigi.

Tommy nodded. He was hesitant to trust Gigi with everything that had been going on with him since May, but knowing that she herself had lived through what had happened over in India last year too, he saw no reason as to why he couldn't trust her.

"Okay." Gigi began. "Did you see something in your dream that happened over in India last year?"

"...Yes." Answered Tommy.

"What happened? What did you see? Was it a memory?" Gigi asked.

"(Crying) I don't know. It's almost...like an episode of PTSD." Said Tommy as tears filled his blue eyes.

"Like the one you had in your room that night last month when you said you saw that Dhole that was after you and Dice last year?" Gigi asked.

"(Crying)...Yes." Tommy answered.

"What does it all mean?" Gigi asked.

"(Crying) I don't know,...but in my dream...i could see the village home of Ashanti and her family. The villagers came for them,...and...Ashanti's Dad and grandpa, they...they tried...they tried to fight them all off...but they got them, Gigi." Said Tommy as tears ran down his face.

"But what does that mean?" Gigi asked.

"(Crying) I felt they're pain...everywhere. Everywhere. And i still feel it. Ashanti was screaming my name for me to come and save her and her family, but...but i was nowhere to be seen. I just...i just want this to be over." Said Tommy.

Gigi got up from the table and she and Molly went over to Tommy and the 33 year old woman embraced the 10 year old boy with a hug.

"It's okay." Said Gigi before releasing Tommy from the hug. "Look...look at me. Your Dad and i love you. And we will never, ever let anything bad happen to you ever again. Whatever's going on, we're gonna fix it. We will fix it. I promise. We're here." She said before hugging Tommy again.

While Gigi and Tommy were hugging each other, Molly walked out of the kitchen, through the dining room, and into the livingroom where she turned to the room where her pups were sleeping and stopped at the open doorway. She then entered inside the room and walked over to two closed curtains.

"Okay, rise and shine, my little angels." Said Molly as she entered inside the room. But the puppies were nowhere in sight. "Pups? Pups? Where are you?" The female Dalmatian asked as she looked around for the puppies. She then noticed that the curtains to the puppy basket were closed. "Uh-huh." The dog walked over to the curtains. "Rise and shine, little darlings. Today's the big day. Adoption day." Sill no answer. "Hello? Hello? Why aren't you answering me?" She asked. The Dalmatian then pulled one of the curtains back with her mouth, revealing every dog parent's worst nightmare: The puppy basket was empty...and the puppies were gone. "Oh, no. They're gone." Molly then started barking really loud.

Gigi and Tommy heard Molly's barking from in the kitchen, broke away from the hug, and hurried out of the kitchen, through the dining room and into the livingroom.

"Molly, what is it?" Gigi asked as she and Tommy stopped at the doorway of the room.

Molly stood aside, allowing Gigi and Tommy to see the empty puppy basket.

"Oh, no. They're gone. The puppies are gone." Said Gigi in disbelief before running away from the doorway, follow by Tommy, with Molly running out of the room. The trio ran over to the pale blue house phone, that was resting on a small brown table with a drawer, and Gigi picked up the reciever and dialed number. "Hello, Rex? Yes, there's an emergancy at the house. The puppies are missing, get over here right away, please. Thank you." She said before hanging up the phone. The 33 year old then embraced the crying Tommy with a hug and began comforting him. "It's okay. It's okay."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	55. 103104 55: A Child's Cry For Help?

**103/104 55: A Child's Cry For Help?**

Meanwhile, Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive were walking through the neighborhood of Paris, Texas.

"Like, where are we going, Dice?" Mickey asked.

"I've already told you, we're doing this to stay together...and to help Tommy." Said Dice.

"And what makes you think that Tommy is in need of our help?" Max asked.

"Because i'm a dog. I do know a bad situation when i see one." Said Dice.

"Is that why we're out running around the city? Because your dog instincts kicked in?" Mickey asked.

"No, it's more than that. Much more." Said Dice.

"Oh, yeah, lik what?" Max asked.

"Like the fact that Tommy is crying out for help." Said Dice.

"What makes you think that?" Mickey asked.

"Because of what happened last month." Said Dice.

"What do you mean 'what happened last month?' What happened?" Max asked.

"Dice, seriously, can't we just let whatever this is be handled by Rex and Gigi?" Mickey asked.

"No. Tommy has a serious problem,...and he is having feelings about it. And i have learned over the past four years that if you don't face your problems and fix them, they can be really bad for everybody." Said Dice.

"What does that mean?" Max asked.

"Look..." Began Dice before stopping in his tracks and turning to face his three siblings, who had also stopped in their tracks as well. "this is important. I feel like we can help this kid, okay? But ever since he got that magic kit, he's been staying to himself and shutting everyone out. The worst part is no one seems to be willing to look into that. It's like nobody cares. And i don't want to be one of them. I really like Tommy, and i don't want to be part of the reason that he turns out like Stacy or Cruella."

"It's sweet how much you care about Tommy. But he's having a very different childhood than any other kid." Said Mickey.

"Yeah. That's true. But...i understand darkness. And i just feel like this kid has some darkness buried inside him. And he's crying out for help." Said Dice.

"What makes you think that?" Max asked.

"Because of what happened last month...on May the 3'd." Dice began. "See, what had happened was this: Tommy and i were in his bedroom on the night of May 3'd,...and he and Rex were talking about Stacy being his real mother."  
 **##################################################################################**

 **May 3'd, (2024)**

That night at the Miller residence, Tommy was up stairs in the boy's bedroom, sitting on his bed Indian style, with Dice sitting in front of him and Rex sitting on the bedside.

Tommy wore a gray and white striped long sleeve hooded shirt, with black jeans and black socks. The shirt's collar also had two black buttons. The bottom button was buttoned up while the top button was not.

"Why'd you wanna talk to me alone? Did i do something wrong?" Tommy asked.

"No, no, no. No, Tommy, you didn't do anything wrong. I have something to tell you." Rex began. "You know who your real mother is now, right? It's Stacy."

"I'm well aware. Don't worry. Dice and i will watch out for her. We already talked about it." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, i have no doubt." Said Rex.

"But...why isn't she here with us now?" Tommy asked.

"Cuz she's staying at her own place." Said Rex.

"But why couldn't she call from there?" Tommy asked.

"It's complicated." Said Rex.

"Something's wrong. My Mom isn't okay...is she?" Said Tommy.

"Your Mom is doing just fine." Said Rex.

"But at the same time she isn't." Said Tommy.

"She just got out of prison. She's on probation for the next three months, and she can't be around you until then. But she's a strong woman." Assured Rex.

Tommy then got off of his bed and went over to the window and looked out.

Rex turned to face the back of Tommy as the boy looked out the window. "You wanna tell me what's on your mind?" He asked, looking at the boy. However, the boy did not answer. "Okay, fine. You can pick the movie. Just this once, i'll make an exception." Said Rex.

Tommy turned away from the window and looked at Rex. "I was mad at her. All last year, i was mad at my Mom for leaving me."

"Come here, bud." Said Rex.

Tommy then went back over to the bed where Rex and Dice were sitting.

"Look...your Mom would understand that. I'm sure that she loves you. I know she...she knows that you're such a great kid. And you were just going through a tough time." Said Rex.

"But, maybe..." Tommy began.

"Maybe what?" Rex asked.

"Maybe she's gonna be having bad times too." Said Tommy.

"Okay, why would you say that?" Rex asked.

"Because of the curse. My Mom has a very, very bad curse on her." Said Tommy.

"Why would you think that? And who would put a curse on your mother anyway?" Rex asked.

"Cruella De ViL. She hated Stacy. She told me in a dream that if she didn't get what she wanted, something really bad would happen to my Mom. And it sounds like she was right." Said Tommy.

Rex and Dice just looked at Tommy with concern. More-so Dice than Rex.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **~BACK IN THE PRESENT~**

"And that's what happened." Said Dice.

"Wow." Said Mickey.

"Creepy." Max added.

"I know, right? It was so weird." Said Dice.

"And you thought that that was enough to asume that Tommy was in danger and in need of help? All because of some dream he had about Cruella telling him that something bad was going to happen to Stacy?" Mickey asked.

"I don't even think it was a dream, i think it all too real." Said Dice.

"Oh, come on, Dice, get real." Said Max.

"I am being real. I really think Cruella told Tommy all of this. Not in a dream, but for real in real life." Said Dice.

"I think you're being overly dramatic, Dice." Said Max.

"What does that mean?" Dice asked as he stopped in his tracks, follow by his three younger siblings.

"Look...i won't deny that Tommy has been acting weird ever since he got that magic kit,...but he's just a kid and kids do the weirdest things. But at least they grow out of them." Said Max.

"Well, sometimes they do, and sometimes they don't. Look at Stacy. She's living proof that kids don't always grow out of things. And so are Cruella, Diane, Vivian, Linda, Donna, Helena, Richard and the Dark 13." Said Dice.

"Now don't go comparing Tommy to any of those goons. That's not fair." Said Mickey.

"That's not what i'm saying." Said Dice.

"That's how you're making it sound! Like he's gonna grow up to be a living nightmare over some dopey magic kit! Well, i've got news for you, Dice Miller! Tommy is a good kid and the sweetest little boy that i've ever met! He would never hurt anyone because that's not who he is. He's not one of the bad guys, it's not in him." Said Mickey.

"All villains start out like Tommy, Mickey." Dice began. "All villains start out good, kind, caring and sweet. But everytime Tommy shuts out the ones he loves, he pulls further away...to protect his secret that is hidden inside that magic kit. And he's more alone...and angrier because of it. And very soon...that secret is going to expose itself in a terrible, ugly way. And the whole town of Paris, Texas will look at each other and ask themselves "What happened? How could such a sweet little boy turn into such a dangerous, destructive person?" And the answer is...he grew up surrounded by many of them."

"I see your point. But why did you say very soon? What makes you think that the secert in that magic kit is soon to be revealed?" Max asked.

"Because...when i was listening in on Tommy, Gigi and Rex's conversation at the top of the stairs yesterday, Rex brought up the Venice Carnival that's in town this week, and asked Tommy if he wanted to perform his magic trick there. And Tommy agreed to it. Don't you guys get it, don't you understand? He's planning to unveil his secret at the Carnival in front of hundreds of people." Said Dice.

"But why would Tommy wanna do that?" Mickey asked.

"I don't think he wants to do it, but he probably thinks he doesn't have a choice. And that's where we come in. We'll be there today at the Venice Carnival to help Tommy, and at the same time, stop him from unveiling whatever is inside that canister. So are you with me?" Said Dice.

"I don't know. It sounds like a lot of work." Said Max.

"Tommy is our friend you guys? We have a responsibility now to him. And to all the lives these villains could destroy should they remain in this town and out on the streets. So are you in...or out?" Said Dice.

"...I'm in." Said Mickey.

"Likewise." Max added.

Olive barked, agreeing with her two twin brothers.

"Thanks, you guys. I knew i could count on you. Now come on. Let's go." Said Dice.

"Right." Said Mickey and Max.

But before the pups could move forward, someone hiding in the bushes fired a netgun and the net hit it's four targets, trapping them inside. As the puppies struggled to free themselves, the person holding the netgun stepped out of hiding from behind the bushes and into view, revealing himself as Vexen, the 4'th member of the Dark 13, and walked up to the net and looked down at the four puppies who were trapped inside.

"Well, well, well,...what do we have here?" Said Vexen, with an evil grin on his face.

Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive growled at Vexen as they struggled inside the net.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	56. 103104 56: An Answer To Prayer?

**103/104 56: An Answer To Prayer?**

Over at the Regancy Apartment complex, a purple (1937) Chevrolet car drove onto the property and parked in a parking space. The driver door then opened on the left side and out stepped Diane De ViL, wearing red lipstick, black eye shadow that went up to her eyebrows, and black eyeliner of her bottom eyelids. Her black and white hair was in a fancy 80's style, she wore a black fur coat that went all the way down to the ground, with the inside of it being red and the back of the bottom of it being long. She also wore a black suit top, with a black skirt that went down to the calf of her legs, black stockings that covered her whole legs, black high heel shoes and black skin tight gloves with long, sharp black fingernails. She was also carrying a black purse.

Diane closed the car door and walked up to apartment door 104 and knocked a few times.

"Who is it?" Stacy as she walked up to the door.

"Diane." Came the voice on the other side of the door.

Stacy looked out the peep hole, and sure enough, it was Diane De ViL standing on the other side. The 33 year old blond unlocked the door and opened it. "Well, if it isn't the De ViL's cousin, Princess Diana."

"Oh, you know my name. Why don't you use it?" Asked Diane as she entered the apartment.

"Why don't you use this door and slither back where you've come from? And please don't make those hissing noises as you go. It afends the neighbors." Said Stacy.

"And i've come on a mission of mercy." Said Diane before turning to Stacy. "I know how upset you are about my cousin blackmailing you with once again with another one of your dark secrets. And feeling a sense of...familiar obligation, i decided to do what i could to help."

Stacy closed the door. "You reek of insincerity, Diane. Or is it you just reek?" She said as she walked up to the Hugarian woman.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk." Said Diane she reached into her black purse. "Do you recognise this?" She asked as she pulled out two pictures. One was of a piece of paper with writing on it, and the other was a headshot of Tommy.

"That looks like a picture of the torn page from my diary,...and a picture of my son." Stacy said.

"I came here to assure you that your secret is in very good hands. And so is your son, Tommy. By the way, how is that little cousin of mine?" Said Diane.

"Why don't you say what you mean, Diane?" Said Stacy.

"Your son, Tommy. He is a beauty, isn't he? There's only one major flaw,...and that's the dark secret of your's that you're keeping from him. Things could be so much better for you and your son if you had that information back,...don't you think?" Said Diane.

"Diane,...i wish you'd crawl back into your hole and take your cousins and Halloween tricks with you." Said Stacy.

"Oh, dear, it's not sinking in, is it?" Said Diane. "I have just recieved word from Xehanort that 10 percent more of London, Englands Dalmatian puppy population has been rounded up and shipped off to Greece to De ViL Island where the other 89 puppies are stashed. Making it 99 Dalmatian puppies all together. And the only ones that are left to complete the number of 103...are four more puppies...who are living here in this town...with your probation officer, Elizabeth Webster."

"What?" Stacy asked.

"You heard me. The last four puppies needed to complete the number of 103 Dalmatian puppies are living with your probation officer. And they are the puppies of Roger and Anita Dearly's two dogs." Said Diane.

"Pongo and Perdy? I don't believe it." Said Stacy as Diane walked past her and over to the door.

"Well, believe it, because it's the truth. Not only that, Elizabeth Webster is Roger Dearly's niece. And he and his wife sent their two dogs here two the U.S. to be looked after by Elizabeth while they went on vacation in Jamaica. Once we have aquired these last four puppies, we'll have all 103 Dalmatians. And then, all that will be left to do is get 104 Dalmatian puppies from the state of Texas. And don't worry about the first 100, the Dark 13 will round them up. All you have to do is help us get Elizabeth's puppies and Gigi's puppies and you're in the clear. So help us get the Dearly puppies and the Miller puppies,...and we'll give you back your secret." Said Diane.

"Will you?" Stacy said. She then walked up to Diane and slapped her across the face.

Diane then dropped her purse and the two pictures to the floor and slapped Stacy back.

Stacy held the bain on her left cheek before grabbed Diane by the arms, who also grabbed her by the arms, and the two women began struggling with each other as they both kicked each other in the legs repeatedly.

"Ow! You hitch!" Said Stacy after Diane kicked her in the leg. The American blond then tackled Diane onto a white sofa chair, with a white pillow, and the two women rolled off of it and onto the floor, with Diane on top of Stacy.

While struggling with each other, Stacy and Diane stood up and the American blond slammed the Hungarian woman into the wall.

After a few minutes of struggling, Diane pushed Stacy off of her and onto the floor. The Hugarian woman then picked up the white pillow off the sofa chair and Stacy slowly got to her feet. Diane then threw the pillow at the young blond, but she managed to dodge it.

Stacy charged at Diane and embraced her with a tight bear hug, and the two women struggled with each other as they made their way over to the sofa and fell on the floor by it.

Diane attempted to stand up, but Stacy tackled her onto the sofa. As the two females fought with each other, they rolled off the sofa and onto the floor. They kept rolling until they stopped, with Diane on top of Stacy. They both attacked each other for a minute or two before Stacy jumped on Diane, getting on top of her. The two ladies resumed rolling on the floor as they attacked each other and knocked over a table that had a pink table cloth. The two women continued rolling on the floor while fighting each other, going at it like two cats over a fish.

The front door then opened and in walked Kim, who was instantly met by the sight of Stacy and Diane rolling on the floor, fighting with each other.

"Stacy!" Kim rushed over to where Stacy and Diane were fighting. "Stacy, stop it! Stop it!" She said as she grabbed Stacy and got her off of Diane, who was still lying on the floor.

Diane then stood up.

"Anytime! Anytime you, or your cousin, want more of the same, i'll be waiting for you!" Said Stacy as Kim held her back.

"And my cousin and i will be waiting for you to tell us what your final decision will be! Or we're ratting you out to the police ourselves! I'm sure that commissioner Linda Tremaine will tell Elizabeth everything and have her revoke your probation and send you back to prison for the rest of your life!" Said Diane.

"Lady, would you please get out of here?!" Kim said while holding Stacy back.

"Gladly." Said Diane. The Hungarian woman walked over to the front door that was now half open. "Oh, and...one more thing." She said before turning to face Stacy and Kim. "You once asked God for help in this situation at the chaple hospital and to send you an answer to your prayers. Let's consider my cousin, Cruella, an answer to prayer, Stacy."

"How did you know that?" Stacy asked.

"Your mother told me." Said Diane.

Stacy and Kim glared at Diane, who just smiled evily at them.

Diane then bent down and picked up her black purse off the floor, but left the two pictures. "Keep the picture of your dark secret. My cousins and i have the real deal. And, uh, keep the photo of Tommy. I think it looks really cute, don't you?"

"GET OUT!" Stacy screamed.

Just then, a ringing sound was heard. "One sec." Said Diane before reaching inside her purse and getting out a walki talki. "Hello? Oh, Cruella, hi. To what do i owe this sudden and unexpected phone call? Uh-huh...Uh-huh...Uh-huh...Uh-huh. Well, i can see why it was so sudden and unexpected. Yes, i'll tell her. Okay, bye." She said before hanging up her walki talki and placing it back in her purse. "That was my cousin, Cruella. She just recieved a call from Xehanort. Apparently, the good doctor is planning to set someone up to take the fall for the 103 and 104 Dalmatians incidents."

"Set someone up? Who?" Kim asked.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that Stacy has the perfect idiot to take the fall." Said Diane.

"I do?" Stacy asked before realization hit her. "Wait aminute,...i do."

"You have until the day is over to give us your answer or we're going to the police with your secret. And you better hope and pray that nothing goes wrong this time. Because if we lose,...you lose." Said Diane. "Good day, ladies." The Hungarian woman then exited the apartment and closed the door behind her, leaving behind an angry Stacy and Kim,...and a very difficult dicision...for Stacy to make.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	57. 103104 57: Tommy's Memories

**103/104 57: Tommy's Memories.**

Back at the Miller household, a police car drove onto the property and parked itself beside Gigi's 70's station wagon. The driver door then opened and Rex stepped out and closed the door. The 34 year old man walked up to the front door of the 70's home, which was wide open. Rex slowly entered into the home.

"Hello?" Rex called.

"Leave it open." Came the voice of Gigi.

Gigi then walked up to Rex, with Molly at her side.

"Where on earth have you been?" Gigi asked.

"I got stuck in traffic. What's going on?" Rex asked.

"The puppies are gone." Said Gigi.

"What? Where? When? How?" Rex asked.

"I don't know. All i know is that i put them to bed last night, and now they're gone. And as for how they got out,...i think it's safe to say that they used the back door with the doggie door." Said Gigi.

"Are you saying that they ran away?" Rex asked.

"That's what it looks like. I mean, there were no signs of forced entry, so what else could it be?" Said Gigi.

"But why would they run away?" Rex asked.

"I don't know. But Tommy seems to think he knows why, despite everything that's going on with him." Said Gigi.

"What are you talking about? What's going on with Tommy?" Rex asked.

"I'll let him tell you." Said Gigi. She, Rex and Molly went into the livingroom, went up the stairs, and walked up to the closed door of Tommy's bedroom. The 33 year old blond opened the door and she and Molly walked inside while Rex stood outside the doorway. "We have a visitor."

Meanwhile, a shirtless Tommy was sitting on the right side of his bed, with his back turned away from Gigi, Rex and Molly. He still had on his yellow pajama bottoms as he stared at the open window with a blank expression on his face. He was also listening to the sounds of the jungle on a portable blue and gray CD player that was sitting on top of the dresser beside his bed.

"So this thing, this Dhole thing,..." Said Rex, now holding a drawing of a Dhole that Tommy had made while sitting on the bed beside his son on the left. Gigi was sitting beside Tommy on the right and Molly was sitting on the floor beside Gigi.

"Athaliah. The Dhole's name is Athaliah." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, that. So, uh,...anyway, you told Gigi it likes it like this? It likes hearing the sounds of nature?" Said Rex.

"Yeah." Tommy answered nodding.

"How do you know that?" Rex asked.

"I just...know." Said Tommy.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Earlier**

Earlier that day, a sweaty Tommy entered into the bathroom, wearing nothing but a yellow towel around his waist that went down to the calf of his legs. After finding out that the puppies were missing, the 10 year old boy decided to take a bath to relieve himself of stress and worry.

Tommy slowly walked over to the blue tub to get inside and take his bath. When he made it over to the tub, he saw that it was full of water,...and the ghost of Athaliah standing in the tub. Her yellow eyes then began to glow crimson red as Tommy stared in horror at the phantom wild dog, with his blue eyes as big as saucers.

Suddenly, the surroundings changed, and Tommy looked around and saw that he was in the jungle of India and Athaliah was now standing in front of him. The poor kid was having another PTSD episode.

Tommy continued to stare at the ghost Dhole in horror as he sweated all over, and sounds of the jungle and memories of Ashanti and her family being captured by the villagers filled his mind.

Down stairs, Gigi was sitting on the sofa trying to call Bo on her cell phone, with Molly lying on the sofa beside her. "Come on, Bo. Pick up. Pick up, pick up."

"Gigi." Said Tommy as he came down the stairs.

"Yes, sweety, what is it?" Gigi asked.

"Can i listen to some music on your phone while i'm taking my bath? Mine is charging." Said Tommy.

"Sure." Said Gigi before she and Molly got up from the sofa and went up stairs, with Tommy following from behind.

Gigi and Molly entered into the bathroom while Tommy stood outside the open doorway. They walked over to the tub and the 33 year old started tapping her finger on her cell phone while holding it with her left hand.

"Okay, there are lots of songs for you to choose here on YouTube. You can listen to Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Sabrina Carpenter or Ashly Tisdale." Said Gigi.

"No!" Said Tommy sternly, with a blank expression on his face.

Gigi looked at Tommy, along with Molly. "What?"

"...She like the sounds of nature." Said Tommy.

Gigi and Molly looked at Tommy strangely before the boy turned and walked off from the doorway.  
 **##################################################################################**

"Wow. That's some story." Said Rex. "Does she talk to you?"

"No, it's like...i don't have to think. I just know things now. Things i never did before." Said Tommy.

Rex got up from the bed and stood in front of Tommy. "What else do you know?"

"It's hard to explain, it's like...old memories in the back of my head. Only...they're not my memories." Tommy explained. "I mean...i don't think they're my memories at all, they're...they're someone else's memories that happened...last year through someone else's eyes."

"Can you discribe these memories?" Rex asked.

Tommy had a breif flashback of his dream where Ashanti and her family were being attacked by the villagers. "I don't know, it's...it's hard."

"I know it's hard, honey, but can you just...can you try for us?" Gigi said.

Tommy had another breif flashback of Ashanti and her family being captured by the villagers. "(Crying) It's Ashanti and her family. They're being attacked by the villagers. They're screaming, and...fighting,...losing."

"Why are the villagers doing this to them?" Gigi asked.

"(Crying) I don't know." Said Tommy as tears filled his blue eyes. A tear then ran down his right cheek. "I'm sorry."

"No. No, it's okay, sweety." Said Gigi as she hugged Tommy.

Rex, meanwhile, looked at the drawing of the Dhole for a moment before getting out his cell phone and dialing 911. He then put the phone to his ear and waited for someone to answer. "Hello? Yes, four Dalmatian puppies are missing from the Miller residence. Send help right away, please. Thank you." He said before hanging up.

"Who was that you were on the phone with just now?" Gigi asked.

"That was the cops. They said they're sending out officers right now to search for the puppies." Said Rex.

"Do you think that's the best thing right now? I mean, Linda Tremaine is the new police commissioner." Said Gigi.

"No, i don't. But it's the best i can do on short notice." Said Rex.

"Well, maybe we can go look for them." Said Tommy.

"What?" Gigi asked.

"I really don't think we're gonna be able to do that, guys." Said Rex.

"Look, Tommy, we all miss them. We're gonna do everything we can to find them. But we have to be patient." Said Rex.

"We have to do something." Said Tommy.

"Trying to find four little puppies in a city this size is like trying to find a needle in a haystack. I think we need to be...realistic." Said Rex.

"I don't care what you think!" Said Tommy, standing up from the bed. "I knew they'd think we were getting rid of them, but you went on ahead with the adoptions anyway! It's your fault! It's all your fault!" Said Tommy before storming off.

"Tommy!" Said Gigi.

Tommy stormed out of the bedroom, leaving Gigi, Rex and Molly alone in the room.

"Wow. He's seems...pretty broken up about this, don't you think?" Said Gigi.

"Yeah, he does. Have you told him about you and Molly leaving us yet?" Rex said.

"I was going to,...but when we found out that the puppies were missing, i just couldn't bring myself to do it. I'm sorry." Said Gigi.

"No. No, it's okay. You did the right thing. That kid is going through a lot right now. The last thing he needs right now is to have more drama added to his life. We'll focus on finding the puppies first and then we'll tell him...together. Deal?" Said Rex.

"Deal." Said Gigi.

"Alright." Said Rex.

"Give it to me straight, Bryson. What did they really say?" Gigi asked.

"Well, the officer was most sympathetic. He said they're going to do the best they can. For what that's worth." Said Rex.

"You think they'll find them?" Gigi asked.

"How are they gonna find four little puppies in a city this size? If they're even in the city. What can the police do? What can we do, what can anyone do?" Said Rex.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	58. 103104 58: PHASE 2

**103/104 58: Phase 2.**

Meanwhile, at the mansion, Cruella, Vivian and Fabian Gaston were looking at the framed drawing of the hooded, spotted fur coat that was hanging on the wall above the burning fireplace.

"The coat to make the world...shuver? Shivter? Shutter?" Fabian said.

"Shivutter?" Cruella said.

"Exactly. Pure genius, as my cousin Le Pelt always says." Said Fabian.

"Yes, and just think, Cruella, pretty soon you'll have yourself a spotted fur coat made out of 103 Dalmatians." Said Vivian.

"Well, yes, that's all good and everything,...but...i need to show Gaston the next drawing...for 104 Dalmatian puppies." Said Cruella.  
 **##################################################################################**

Down town at the city council building, mayor Xehanort was sitting inside his office at his desk, holding a fancy glass of sparkly grape juice, with the green bottle sitting on the desk. There was also a big flat theater screen hanging on the wall behind the man. He also had a white laptop sitting on his desk in front of him, along with his cell phone.

Stacy then opened the door and stood outside the doorway.

"Ah. I've been waiting for you to arrive, Miss HeLL. I trust take it you got my voice message on your cell phone?" Said Xehanort.

Stacy then entered the office and walked up to Xehanort's desk. "What do you want?"

"Tell me. Do you like grape juice?" Xehanort asked.

"Huh?" Stacy asked.

"Nevermind." Said Xehanort before placing his glass of grape juice on his desk. "I need you to do a little job for me."

"A job?" Lady Black questioned.

"Yes. Since it was i who got you out of prison in the first place, i have to get some actual work out of you." Said Xehanort.

"What do you want me to do?" Stacy asked.

"I want you to spy." Said Xehanort.

"You want me to spy?" Stacy asked.

"There are those who, while very important, to us, in achieving our great goals, could also become an obstacle. Do you understand?" Xehanort asked.

"You mean Rex and Gigi and their friends?" Stacy asked.

"That is correct." Said Xehanort before pressing a button on his laptop, making the room go dark. The big flat screen behind him them came on, showing pictures of Gigi, Rex, Tommy, Clare, Bo, Nora, Beethoven, Molly, Dice, Mickey, Max, Olive, Lois, Clark, Jackson, Moose, Rex, Lassie, Jake, Foster, Candace, Keegan and Copper, Elizabeth, Franco, Pongo, Perdy, Abner, Little Nipper, Tripod and Mini. "Here are Rex and Gigi and those we know are their friends."

"What's your point?" Stacy asked.

"My point is that many of these individuals have been the downfall to at least four of mis De ViL's previous plans in making a fur coat out of hundreds of Dalmatian puppies while few of them are just in a position where they can take us all down if everything goes south. So weed to make sure that they stay out of the way for as long as possible. And then, of course, there are the Dalmatians. If you have seen the movie franchise the Walt Disney company has put out over the years about the incidents, you would know just how intelligent they really are. They're degree of intelligence is quite remarkable. You could almost say impressive." Said Xehanort.

"Yeah. I know. I'm a witness to it." Said Stacy.

"Yes. I know. My followers and i watched the first 104 movie when it first came out two years ago." Said Xehanort. "Now then,...back to more important matters. Like, for instance: Gigi, Rex and their friends. We must constantly be monitoring the extent of their being around Tommy and also his development." Said Xehanort.

"Understood." Said Stacy.

"Well, then,...please leave immediately and head for the Venice Carnival. My sources tell me that that's where Gigi, Rex and Tommy will be heading to today, along with every other citizen in Paris, Texas. We'll begin PHASE 2 of our plan from there." Said Xehanort.

"Yes, sir." Said Stacy.

"Good. Now get out there and get to work." Said Xehanort.

"Right." Said Stacy. The 33 year old American blond then left out of the dark office and closed the door behind her.

Xehanort then picked his cell phone up off his desk, dialed a number, and put the phone to his ear. "Hello? Yes, get Commissioner Linda Tremaine on the phone, pronto...Yes, i'll hold. Thank you...Commissioner Tremaine,...we need to talk."  
 **##################################################################################**

Back at the mansion, Cruella was holding the big picture frame that contained the drawing of the (2020) 104 Dalmatians fur coat, and showing it off to Fabian Gaston.

"My creativity amazes me." Said Cruella.

"Me too." Added Vivian.

"No. No. We should get 104 puppies from Greece instead of the state of Texas." Said Fabian.

"Oh, nonsense, darling." Said Cruella.

"But wearing Texas clothing is not the british fashion way." Said Fabian.

"If Cruella De ViL wears it, it defines fashion." Said Cruella. The 73 year old british woman then proceeded to turn and return the framed drawing from where she got it, but Fabian grabbed it and he and Cruella and Vivian began to play tug-of-war over the drawing.

The front door then opened and Diane entered inside the mansion and closed the door behind her, only to see Cruella, Vivian and Gaston fighting over the drawing of the second Dalmatian fur coat. "Cruella?"

"WHAT?!" Cruella shouted as she, Vivian and Gaston stopped fighting and focused on Diane, who looked a hot mess. "Whoa. What happened to you."

"Stacy happened, that's what." Said Diane.

"Oh. Enough said. Anyway, what were you going to say?" Said Cruella.

"Ten more Dalmatian puppies have been shipped off from London, England to Greece...to De ViL Island. That makes 99 puppies all together." Diane answered.

"Not enough. Anyway, what were you going to say?" Said Fabian.

"We need the last remaining four if we're gonna complete the number of 103." Said Vivian.

"And we need 104 Dalmatian puppies from the state of Texas. This time i want two Dalmatian puppy coats." Said Cruella.

"But why two Dalmatian puppy coats? Isn't one enough? It's all that easy to steal all of those..."

"Steal? Who said anything about stealing?" Said Fabian, cutting Diane off.

"Well, what did you expect, Gaston? That we would have time to breed them?" Said Cruella.

"Sceaming is one thing. But...but stealing is..."

"Oh, stop whining! Stacy has the perfect idiot to take the fall." Said Cruella, cutting Fabian off.

"Who? Me?" Fabian asked.

"Not you, Gaston, another idiot." Said Cruella.

"You and Stacy know someone else who will take the rap for this crime? Who?" Fabian asked.

"It's a suprise." Said Cruella.

"I like suprises." Said Fabian.

"Really? Well, fancy that." Cruella began. "It's good that you like suprises, 'cause you're gonna want hear what i have to say next."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	59. 103104 59: The Venice Carnival

**103/104 59: The Venice Carnival.**

Elsewhere in Paris, Texas, a crowd of people were in line as they entered inside the Venice Carnival through a large banner entrance, with the banner being white and the words **VENICE CARNIVAL** written on it in red. The entrance also had red curtains on it. Among the crowd of people were Gigi, Rex, Molly, Tommy, Clare, Roxy, Lois, Clark, Jackson, Moose, Rex, Lassie, Jake, Foster, Candace, Keegan and Copper. After that outburst at home, Rex and Gigi thought that some time outdoors, and some fresh air, would do the kid some good. Maybe take his mind off of the fact that the puppies were missing. They had also invited all of their friends to come alone as well.

Tommy wore a black and white short sleeve button-up plaid shirt with white buttons and red lines on the shirt. There was also a pocket on the left side of the chest part of the shirt. He also wore black pants and black sneakers, and he was carrying his magic kit by the handle in his right hand. Also, the shirt's top white collar button was unbuttoned.

"You know, it's kind of weird. It's like a dream or something." Said Tommy.

"And it's all because of you, Tommy." Said Jackson.

"Yeah, only 'cause i was feeling sad about the puppies running away." Said Tommy.

"I think this looks like fun. What do you guys think?" Said Candace.

"Yeah!" Said Jackson and Keegan.

The whole gang then walked up to the ticket booth where someone, wearing a venice carnival costume that people wear at the venice carnival in Italy, stood inside the booth. It was a black and white checkered with big white wings on the back of it.

"Nine tickets, please." Said Rex.

Keegan then noticed Tommy looking off at the carnival scenery. "Tommy, it's so cool. Why don't you like it?"

"I do,...i guess." Said Tommy.

"Well, you're gonna be the life of the party, aren't you? Check it out, man. If that doesn't look like fun, what does?" Said Clark.

"I guess you're right." Said Tommy.

"Shall we?" Clark asked Lois as he offered his elbow.

"We shall." Said Lois before locking her elbow with his.

The whole gang then headed inside the venice carnival to enjoy themselves and to have some fun. As they walked into the carnival, Tommy looked back as he walked and saw the ticket person looking out of the booth at him. He couldn't tell who it was, but he could tell that it was a member of the Dark 13. Which member, he couldn't say.

"Hey, you guys!" Came a voice.

Tommy turned his attention back to the gang and they saw Elizabeth, wearing black sun glasses, Pongo, Perdy, Abner, Nipper, Tripod and Mini, Cameron, Aiden, Danny, Emma and Charlotte running up to them. Pongo and Perdy and their four puppies had leashes on their collars that Elizabeth was holding with both her hands. She held Pongo and Perdy's leashes in her right hand while holding the puppies' leashes in her left hand.

"Oh, look who it is." Said Rex.

"Hey." Said Gigi.

"What are you doing, guys?" Clare asked.

"Oh, nothing, just having a little fun is all. I thought that since today was my day off, i would spend it here at the Venice Carnival with the dogs and the kids." Said Elizabeth.

"Well, that's understandable. I mean, even probation officers need a break, right?" Said Candace.

"You can say that again." Said Elizabeth.

"Where are the kids' parents? Shouldn't they be here with them?" Gigi asked.

"Their parents are all at work for the day, so i offered to bring them to the carnival myself." Said Elizabeth.

"Today?" Lois asked.

"No, yesterday. You see, the parents knew that they would be too busy with work to bring their kids to the carnival, so i offered to bring them to give their parents a break." Said Elizabeth.

"Again, totally understandable. Even parents need a break." Said Candace.

"Don't i know it." Said Lois, Clark and Gigi.

"Hey!" Said Jackson.

"No offence, Jackson." Said Clark.

"None taken." Said Jackson.

"Hey, where are the puppies?" Elizabeth asked.

"What?" Rex asked.

"Where are the puppies? I mean, i see all of you, but where are the puppies?" Elizabeth asked.

"You mean you didn't hear? You don't know?" Gigi asked.

"Know what? Don't tell me you gave them away already." Elizabeth said.

"No, they ran away from home because they thought we were getting rid of them. But don't worry, my Dad is on the case. He called the puppies in missing and now the cops are out looking for them." Said Tommy.

"With that jerk, Linda." Said Cameron.

"Hey! Linda's actually really nice. You just don't know her." Said Elizabeth.

"Yeah, i know enough from watching the movie." Said Cameron.

"I thought the whole idea was for us to bring Tommy here to take his mind off of the...You know." Said Gigi.

"I thought the whole idea was for us to cheer Tommy up." Said Rex.

"I don't know, i just...When i was a little girl, i hated it. When my Mom and Dad would drag me off somewhere to make me forget about all the drama at home. Whenever there was drama, that is." Said Gigi.

"Dosn't mean it wasn't fun, right?" Said Rex.

"I suppose so. I mean, we did have a lot of fun whenever my parents dragged me off somewhere to cheer me up." Said Gigi.

"Yeah, i know the feeling. My Mom use to do the same thing to me when i was growing up. My adopted mother, i mean." Said Rex.

"Watch it. I'm the one who raised you, remember?" Said Roxy.

"I know, i'm just joking." Said Rex.

"Well, so am i." Said Roxy.

"Miss Elizabeth." Said Jackson.

"Yeah?" Said Elizabeth.

"Hi. You know what, i am so happy that you and the others are here to join us." Said Jackson.

"Thanks, Jackson. We never get a lot of carnivals around here." Said Elizabeth.

"Can we go on the sizzler?" Cameron asked.

"Okay, you know what? Aiden and Danny are the youngest of the group, so they gets to choose the first attraction." Said Elizabeth.

"Okay." Said Aiden and Danny.

"Why am i not suprised?" Said Keegan.

"Uh, Dad?" Tommy spoke.

"Yeah, buddy?" Rex asked.

"Can i go with miss Elizabeth and the others?" Tommy asked.

"Sure. Just don't wonder off, okay?" Said Rex.

"Okay." Said Tommy before joining Elizabeth's group.

"Can we go with them, aunt Candace?" Keegan asked.

"Sure. Elizabeth, we're going with you." Said Candace.

"No, aunt Candace,...i meant me and Copper." Said Keegan.

"Oh. Oh, of course. Of course. Go right ahead." Said Candace.

"Thanks. Come on, Copper." Said Keegan before he and Copper joined Elizabeth and the others.

"Can i go too?" Jackson asked Lois.

"Sure. Why not?" Said Lois.

"Yes!" Said Jackson with excitment before he joined Elizabeth and the others.

Elizabeth and the kids, and the puppies and dogs, walked off.

"Hey! Make sure you stay close with the group, okay?" Lois shouted.

"I will!" Jackson shouted back.

"And don't wonder off!" Said Lois.

"I won't! Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" Said Jackson as he waved goodbye to his parents while walking off with Elizabeth and the others to enjoy the carnival.

"Bye! Have fun! And bring us back something to eat!" Said Clark.

Lois and the gang, both humans and dogs, looked at Clark.

"What? I'm hungry." Said Clark. "Come on, let's get something to eat, i'm starving." He said as he walked on ahead of the group.

The rest of the gang, humans and dogs, followed after Clark and they walked off through the carnival to enjoy themselve and the fair filled with members who were dressed up in venice carnival costumes that people wore at carnivals in Italy.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	60. 103104 60: Dreams And Undercover

**103/104 60: Dreams And Undercover.**

Meanwhile, at BROWN'S DOG GROOMERS, Franco was standing behind a counter, writing on a piece of paper with a pen. The guy was then brought out of his focus when he heard one of the doors of the double glass doors open. He looked and saw a 3 year old little boy enter inside the building.

The boy had shaggy blond hair that was slicked back, he wore a white button-up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and the top button unbuttoned, white pants and white sneakers.

Franco and the boy just stared at each other for a moment without saying anything.

"Wha...what are you doing here?" Franco asked.

"You know what? You killed me." Said the boy, pointing at Franco.  
 **##################################################################################**

"AH!" Franco screamed as he woke up, lifting his head off the counter.

"What? What is it?" Ethan asked as he walked into the room and walked up to the counter, along with a lady that had blond hair and green eyes and was holding a brown paper coffee cup with a black lid on it.

The lady wore pink lipstick, a black long sleeve suit top, a black short skirt, black stockings and black high heel shoes. This was Kathleen, the new secretary at the BROWN'S DOG GROOMERS.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing, just...a bad dream, that's all." Said Franco.

"What about?" Ethan asked.

"It's just...weird, you know? I had this dream and it's so real, and so vivied, and it's gone." Said Franco.

"Are you telling us you don't remember?" Ethan asked.

"(Sighs) Uh, no, i'm not. I'm not saying that." Said Franco.

"Whatever it was, it obviously is spiritually upseting. You look like you've seen a ghost. Talk to me." Said Ethan.

"I was dreaming about a little boy." Said Franco.

"A little boy? Why?" Ethan asked.

Franco opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, the phone on the counter rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

"We have puppies." Said a male voice on the phone in a Greek accent.

"Puppies?" Franco asked.

"Waiting just around the corner." Said the voice.

"What?" Franco asked.

"A box of poor little abandoned puppies." Said the voice.

"Abandoned?" Franco asked.

"Nai, Abandoned." Said the voice.

"Abandoned puppies?" Franco asked.

"Nai, voila. You will find them at the river at the foot of the Paris bridge." Said the voice.

"We'll pick 'em up right away, mister." Said Franco as he wrote down the address on a piece of paper with a pen. He then hung up the phone. "Box of abandoned puppies, just around the corner." He said as he offered the piece of paper to Ethan.

"Abandoned no more." Said Ethan as he took the piece of paper from Franco. "I'll meet you at the carnival." He said before exiting the room.

"Here's that coffee you wanted, Mr. Brown." Said Kathleen.

"I didn't order any coffee." Said Franco.

"I know, but i just thought that since you're on your way to the carnival and everything, i thought it might do you some good to take something that will help you stay awake for the day." Said Kathleen.

"Thanks, Kathleen." Said Franco as he took the cup from Kathleen. "See you at the carnival." He said before he walked out from behind the counter and over to the double glass doors where he exited the building through the left one and headed for his car that was parked outside in the parking-lot.

"Okay." Said Kathleen. The new secretary waited until Franco had left out of the building before getting her cell phone out of her suit pocket and dialing a number. She placed the phone to her ear and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" Came a voice on the other end.

"Hi, doctor, it's me, Larxene. Franco has just left for the carnival and Ethan has just left to pick up the puppies around the corner." Said Kathleen now known as Larxene, number 12 of the Dark 13.

"Have you done everything i've asked?" Xehanort asked.

"Of course." Said Larxene. "Phase 2 of the plan is already set in motion."

"Good. Exellent. Be sure to inform Mr. Brown's friend, Ethan, to meet him at the carnival with the box of abandoned puppies." Said Xehanort.

"Yes sir." Said Larxene.

"Perfect. Now then,...head over to the carnival right away. I wouldn't want you to miss the show." Said Xehanort.

"Right away sir." Said Larxene before ending the call. She then thought back to what Dr. Xehanort has assigned her to do here at the BROWN'S DOG GROOMERS as a secretary.  
 **##################################################################################**

Larxene stood at the coffee station of the BROWN'S DOG GROOMERS and got a brown cup that was stacked on top of several others.

The blond then looked around to see if there was anyone in the room or if anyone was watching her near-by. When she saw that there wasn't anyone around, she reached into her suit pocket and got out a white bottle of sleeping pills.

The 12'th member of the Dark 13 placed the cup on the coffee counter, took the white lid off the bottle, poured one white pill out of it and inside the brown cup. Larxene then placed the lid back on the bottle and put it back in her pocket.

Larxene then picked up the cup and placed it under the coffee dispenser machine. The woman pressed a button and the machine poured black, hot coffee into the cup, filling it up all the way to the top. The blond then turned the machine off and moved the cup out from under it. She looked inside the cup and saw that the pill had completely desolved into the coffee. She then got a black lid off the counter that was stacked on top of several others and placed it on top of the cup.

The Dark 13 member then walked away from the coffee station and headed back to the room where Franco was, carrying the spiked cup of coffee with her.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back in the present, after thinking back on what she was assigned to do, Larxene walked over to the double glass doors, opened the one on the right, and exited the building to head for the Venice Carnival to watch PHASE 2 of PLAN 4 play out.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	61. 103104 61: The Venice Carnival (PART 2)

**103/104 61: The Venice Carnival (PART 2).**

Back at the Venice Carnival, Elizabeth and the kids were sitting at a blue round expanded metal table, with four blue benches and black legs, chatting with each other while eating their food they had got at the snack-bar. The table also had a white umbrella up in the center, covering both the table and the whole gang.

Tommy and the other boys were each eating a hot-dog, with mustard and ketchup on it, while Emma and Charlotte were each eating a red candy apple on a white stick, and Elizabeth was eating some pale pink cotton candy on a white paper cone while Pongo and Perdy were sitting on the ground near the table beside Tommy, Elizabeth, Keegan and Copper. Tommy's magic kit was also sitting on the ground next to him.

Tommy, Elizabeth, with Mini sitting in her lap, and Keegan, with Copper sitting in his lap, sat on the left bench of the table while Aiden, Cameron and Danny were sitting in the other left bench. Emma and Charlotte were sitting beside each other in the right bench across the table from Elizabeth, Tommy, Copper and Keegan. Jackson, meanwhile, was sitting on the right bench across from Aiden, Cameron and Danny, with Abner, Little Nipper and Tripod sitting beside him.

"So, like i was saying, me, my parents, and some of my friends were hanging out..."

"Here at the Venice Carnival." Said Cameron, cutting Elizabeth off.

"Can i tell you the story already?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, yeah, sure, go ahead. But it always starts out with you getting lost at the Venice Carnival in (2004) when you were 9 years old." Said Cameron.

"Go ahead, i'm listening." Said Emma.

"Yeah, me too." Added Charolette.

"Thank you, thank you. So like i was saying, i got separated from my parents and my friends and got lost in the Venice Carnival. I was 9 years old at the time. Then i met this boy, who was 10 years old and all by himself. The two of us explored the carnival together for a while. And then we came across this fortune teller gypsy, who was old and wrinkled and scared us both to death. I would not talk to her in a million years, but the mystery boy was like "Come on, you gotta go talk to her, come on. You gotta have the guts." Said Elizabeth.

"And you never met miss Webster, right? 'Cause you always lose." Said Aiden.

"Exactly. So it took me, what, a couple of minutes to get the courage to go face-to-face with this gypsy,...and she had, uh, those cards. What are they called?" Elizabeth said.

"Tarot cards." Said Danny.

"Right. And she said that it would tell me the whole future of the year that we're in right now." Said Elizabeth.

"Which was?" Keegan asked.

"She said something bad was going to happen in the year (2024)." Said Elizabeth.

"What?" Tommy asked.

Elizabeth and all of the kids burst into laughter.

"Now that would be scary, now wouldn't it?" Said Elizabeth.

"Yeah, totally." Added Jackson before he, Elizabeth and the other kids laughed again.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **(Song: Something On Your Mind)**

 **Yesterday any way you made it was just fine,**

 **So you turned your days into night-time**

 **Didn't you know, you can't make it without ever even trying**

Later, Cameron, Emma, Charlotte and Keegan were riding on the Skydiver, laughing as it span around with them on it. Elizabeth, meanwhile, stood outside the gate with Pongo and Perdy and their four puppies, and Copper, on leashes that the 29 year old probation officer was holding in her right hand while waving at the kids with her left hand, with a wide grin on her face.

Aiden, Danny, Jackson and Tommy, holding his magic kit by the handle, stood outside the gate entrance beside Elizabeth and waved at their friends who were riding on the Skydiver.

As the gang watched their friends enjoy the ride, Elizabeth had a brief flashback of the night of (2004) when she and the mystery boy she'd met had rode on the Skydiver together.

 **And something's on your mind, isn't it**

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

Elizabeth snapped out of her thoughts. "Nothing. Just...memories."

 **Let these times show you that you're breaking up the lines,**

 **Leaving all your dreams too far behind,**

 **Didn't you see you can't make it without ever even trying?**

 **And something's on your mind, isn't it**

Elizabeth and the kids were now on the Sizzler ride while a male operator, wearing a venice carnival costume and mask, held the Dalmatians by their leashes in one hand and Tommy's magic kit in the other. Elizabeth and Tommy sat in a pink cart, Cameron, Aiden and Danny sat in a green cart, Keegan and Jackson sat in a blue cart, and Emma and Charlotte were sitting in a red cart.

 **Maybe another day you'll want to feel another way, you can't stop crying,**

 **You haven't got a thing to say, you feel you want to run away**

 **There's no use trying, anyway.**

Emma, Charlotte, Jackson, Aiden and Danny were now riding on the Carousel while Elizabeth, the Dalmatians, Cameron, Tommy, holding his magic kit, and Keegan all waited outside the gate entrance. Emma, Charlotte, Jackson, Aiden and Danny each rode on a horse on the Carousel and waved at their friends as it span around, and they waved back.

 **I've seen the writing on the wall,**

 **Who cannot maintain will always fall,**

 **Well, you know, you can't make it without ever even trying.**

Cameron, Keegan, Tommy, Emma and Charlotte were now riding on the Hurricane while Elizabeth, holding Tommy's magic kit, the Dalmatians and the little kids all watched as the older kids had fun on the ride.

 **Something's on your mind, isn't it**

Elizabeth, with her black sun glasses now resting on top of her head, and the gang were now running through the carnival, with Emma and Charlotte running ahead of them. Tommy carried his magic kit as he and the others ran after Emma and Charlotte.

 **Something's on your mind, Oh tell the truth now**

"This way!" Emma and Charlotte shouted as they ran ahead of the others.

"Wait for us!" Elizabeth shouted as she, the Dalmatians and the rest of the kids ran after Emma and Charlotte, trying to keep up.

 **Something's on your mind**

 **Something's on your mind.**

The gang then followed Emma and Charlotte inside an entrance that was filled with a crowd of people, with a stage in front of them that had a big screen in the background. They soon made their way into the crowd and came to a stop in the middle of it, and Keegan picked up Copper and held him in his arms.

"Alright, we may have to run out in the middle of the concert, but anytime we go off, we stick together. Nobody's Angel Is performing today. You know them?" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah. They're that all girls group that use to sing back in the late 90s and early (2000s)." Said Charlotte.

"How do you know that? You weren't even around when they were singing." Said Elizabeth.

"They did the song 'Watcha Gonna Do' on the 102 Dalmatians soundtrack album in (2002). The music video is on the DVD version that i have." Said Charlotte.

"Well, i guess that explains a lot." Said Elizabeth. She then noticed that Tommy was staring at her. "What?"

"You and the mystery kid." Said Tommy.

"Yeah?" Elizabeth asked.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked.

"I'm great. Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, you looked kind of upset after you told us about the mystery kid you met here at the carnival 20 years ago." Said Tommy.

"No, i was just suprised. Most friends stay in touch with each other over the years, not appear and disappear on the same day you meet them." Said Elizabeth.

"Hey, guys." Said Stacy as she and Kim walked up to Elizabeth and the gang.

"Hi, Mom." Said Tommy.

"He's cute." Said Kim, refering to Tommy.

"Hi, Tommy. This is my friend, Kim." Said Stacy.

"Hi." Said Tommy.

"What is she doing here?" Keegan asked.

"She's an adult. How did you get in?" Said Kim.

"Hey!" Said Elizabeth.

"We're with Elizabeth, she can bring whoever she wants...or not. Throw them out, Elizabeth." Said Keegan.

Copper then growled and snarled at Stacy and Kim, along with Pongo and Perdy and their four puppies.

"Hey! You can't talk to my Mom like that!" Said Tommy.

"Are you gonna throw the mother of Tommy out of this carnival right in front of her son?" Kim asked.

"Heck yeah." Said Keegan.

Copper snarled at Stacy and so did the other Dalmatians.

"Okay, Keegan, come with me." Said Elizabeth before she, Keegan and the Dalmatians walked off, leaving Tommy and the other kids behind with Stacy and Kim.

"You know, i have tried, but i really hate those dogs." Said Stacy, refering to the Dalmatians.

"Okay." Said Elizabeth as she and the dogs and Keegan reached another part of the crowd and came to a stop and faced each other. "You don't like Stacy."

"I hate her, and so does the whole state of Texas." Said Keegan.

"But here's the thing. Tommy is Stacy's son. Think of it as the real life rerun of 102 Dalmatians." Said Elizabeth.

"Like Stacy's the reformed Cruella?" Keegan asked.

"Okay, we can go with that for now." Said Elizabeth. "Tommy needs you and the others, and me, to look out for him. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Said Keegan.

"So that means...we have to be nice to Stacy. Did you know kids can sense when someone doesn't like their parents?" Said Elizabeth.

"I'm aware. What's your point?" Said Keegan.

"My point is that whenever someone is mean to Stacy, or brings up her crooked past, Tommy feels bad about it." Said Elizabeth.

"No way." Said Keegan.

"Way. And i don't know if Tommy knows every crooked thing his mother has done,...but...he definitely knows enough." Said Elizabeth.

"So if someone is mean to Stacy, Tommy feels it?" Keegan asked.

"Exactly. So wanna try this again?" Elizabeth asked.

"I guess so." Said Keegan.

Elizabeth and Keegan and the dogs then went back over to the rest of the gang and rejoined them and the 13 year old walked up to Tommy.

"Hello." Said Kim as she stepped up to Tommy from behind.

"Tommy, i'm sorry i was mean to your Mom earlier. She can stay if she wants to." Said Keegan.

"That's okay, Keegan, i forgive you." Said Tommy.

"Oh, Keegan, that's so sweet." Said Stacy.

"Miss Elizabeth and i are gonna look out for you. And so is your Dad and the rest of the gang. Right?" Said Keegan.

"Right." Agreed the other kids.

The Dalmatians all barked in agreement.

"See? They're good at that. We're gonna protect you from evil people like Cruella, and low down, dirty..."

"Okay, well, that's good, that's enough, Keegan. Let's just enjoy the concert, okay?" Said Elizabeth, cutting Keegan off.

"Okay." Said Keegan.

"Okay." Said Elizabeth.

The whole gang then focused on the stage with the rest of the crowd, who was cheering as mayor Xehanort came out on stage, carrying a microphone in his hand.

"GOOD EVENING, EVERYBODY! MY NAME IS MAYOR XEHANORT, AND WELCOME TO THE VENICE CARNIVAL! HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS EVENING?!" Xehanort shouted in the microphone.

The whole crowd cheered, minus Keegan, and Copper and the other Dalmatians.

"WE HAVE A VERY SPECIAL MUSICAL ACT FOR YOU TODAY! AN ALL GIRLS MUSIC GROUP WHO HAVE COME OUT OF RETIREMENT JUST FOR THIS OCCASION! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOY AND GIRLS, GIVE IT UP FOR NOBODY'S ANGEL!" Xehanort shouted before he walked off the stage as the crowd cheered.

The whole crowd continued to cheer as the all girls music group, NOBODY'S ANGEL, came out on stage as the music of 'WHATCHA GONNA DO' started playing and the background screen started showing their music video of 102 Dalmatians that three of them had recorded back in (2002). The group consisted of six young girls. Alitzah Navarro,...Stacy Harper,...Amy Sue Hardy,...and Sarah Smith. Even Jennie Kwan and Tai-Amber Hoo were there, who had later come into the group as replacements when Harper and Hardy left in (2001) to pursue careers of their own. All six girls each held a wireless microphone in their hand as they started singing.

 **(Watcha gonna do)**

 **(Whatcha gonna do)**

 **Cruella's voice: "And i think i deserve a second chance to. Don't you?"**

 **(Whatcha gonna do)**

 **You let me think that i knew you**

 **(Knew you)**

 **You let me think i was right**

 **I only saw what you wanted me to**

 **You caught me in your web of lies**

 **(Lies)**

 **Now you tell me that it's gonna be different,**

 **and just how much you've changed**

 **Whatcha gonna do with you second chance?**

 **What i wouldn't give to read your mind**

 **Whatcha gonna do with your second chance?**

 **Will you throw it away or get it right this time?**

 **I'm warnin', i'm watchin' you**

 **(Whatcha gonna do)**

 **I'm warnin', i'm watchin' you**

 **(Whatcha gonna do)**

 **It's so easy to say it**

 **For a while, you can put on a show**

 **If whatcha sayin' is more than words**

 **Time will tell me so**

 **While i'm willing to let you show me**

 **To turne it all around**

 **Whatcha gonna do with your second chance?**

 **What i wouldn't give to read your mind**

 **Whatcha gonna do with your second chance?**

 **Will you throw it away or get it right this time?**

 **I'm warnin', i'm watchin' you**

 **(Whatcha gonna do)**

 **I'm warnin', i'm watchin' you**

 **(Whatcha gonna do)**

 **I-i-i want to believe**

 **(I want to believe)**

 **You're shooting straight with me**

 **Tell me what's it gonna be**

 **(Tell me what's it gonna be)**

 **Baby, baby, yeah...wha hoah oh**

 **Cruella's voice: "And i think i deserve a second chance too. Don't you? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

 **Woman's voice: "Okay, here's your second chance."**

 **Watcha gonna do with your second chance?**

 **What i wouldn't give to read your mind**

 **Whatcha gonna do with your second chance?**

 **Will you throw it away or get it right?**

 **Whatcha gonna do with your second chance?**

 **What i wouldn't give to read your mind**

 **Whatcha gonna do with your second chance?**

 **Will you throw it away or get it right...**

The all girls band then posed as the music stopped.

 **(this time?)**

With the song now over, the background screen went black and the whole crowd screamed and cheered for the group and applauded and chanted the word 'ANGEL, ANGEL, ANGEL, ANGEL' over and over and over again, cheering them on.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **SUPRISE! Nobody's Angel appeared and performed in this chapter! Didn't see that one comin', now did ya?**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**


	62. 103104 62: The Venice Carnival (PART 3)

**103/104 62: The Venice Carnival (Part 3).**

Elsewhere at the carnival, Clare was sitting at a round blue metal picnic table that had four blue benches, black metal legs, and a white umbrella in the center of the table that covered both Clare and the table. Clare was sitting at the table, lost in her thoughts. She had departer from Rex and Gigi and the others to have some alone time to herself,...and to figure out how she was going to break the news to Rex.

As Clare sat at the table, lost in her thoughts, Rex came up to her from behind.

"Hey." Said Rex.

Clare turned to see Rex standing behind her. "Oh. Hi, Rex. What are you doing here?"

Rex sat down at the table on the bench Clare was sitting on. "I, uh,...i've been looking all over for you."

"Look, Rex, i know that things haven't exactly been good for and Gigi ever since you found out that Tommy is your son and that Stacy is his mother,...and i also know that things haven't exactly been good between you and Gigi since Stacy got out of prison, but...this isn't the time and i'm not the one for you." Said Clare.

"The one?" Rex questioned before realizing what Clare was talking about when she said 'the one.' "Oh, no, that's not why i'm here. I have all the love i need in my life. I'm here, Clare, because i'm your friend. And judging by the look on your face, you look like you could use one right about now."

"Well, lately i haven't done anything that deserves friendship." Said Clare.

"Why would you say that?" Rex asked.

"Because of the report i got." Said Clare.

"What report? What are you talking about?" Rex asked.

"I was contacted by Social Services today. The wanted to let me know where their decision stands about Tommy and wheather you should have full custody of him." Said Clare.

"And? What was the verdict?" Rex asked.

"Oh, Rex, i'm so sorry. They said no." Said Clare.

"Are you saying that i'm not gonna get custody of Tommy?" Rex asked.

"...Yes. And i'm very sorry to have to tell you this, but...it is what it is." Said Clare in a disappointed tone.

"But why? Why won't they award me custody? I have rights. I'm the kid's father, for crying out loud." Said Rex.

"I know. And that's exactly what i said to them, but the answer was still no." Said Clare.

"Why?" Rex asked.

"Rex, you've been apart of Tommy's life for nine months. And you just recently found out this year that he's your son." Said Clare.

"Yes, i did, but what does that have to do with them not giving custody of my son?" Rex asked.

"Because as far as the system is concerned, you're just another deadbeat parent, just like Stacy. You may have been apart of Tommy's life for nine months, but you've only been a father to him for one month. Also, they know about what happened with your other son, Jason, in (2020) and last year and percieve that as a hazard to Tommy's well-being." Said Clare.

"Are you serious? I was given this second chance to be a father to another kid that i didn't even know existed, or was mine, and now i'm not gonna get the chance to do that because of what his mother did?" Rex asked.

"I'm so sorry, Rex. This is all my fault. Maybe if i had tried harder to convince them, things might have been different." Said Clare.

"Now you mustn't blame yourself." Said Rex.

"Why not? It's true. If i had tried to convince them that you were a kind hearted, loving, caring father who was capable of providing a stable environment for Tommy, they would've awarded you full custody." Said Clare.

"You don't know that. I don't know that. All we know for sure is that...i'm not gonna get custody of Tommy." Said Rex.

"Again, i am sorry. If it were left up to me, i would award you custody in no time." Said Clare.

"Thanks, Clare, that means a lot." Said Rex.

"You're welcome." Said Clare.

"So...who's gonna get custody now? Stacy?" Rex asked.

"No." Said Clare.

"What do you mean no?" Rex asked.

"I'm sorry, Rex, but Stacy's not gonna get custody of Tommy either. Social Services doesn't wanna risk putting his life in harm's way, and given everything that Stacy has done, as well as the fact that she's on probation,...i think that's the best thing for him." Said Clare.

"Well, i can't argue with you there. So where is Tommy gonna stay then, if he doesn't get adopted?" Said Rex.

"Until we can find a loving stable home for him, Tommy will be put in fostercare. Social Services will be here tomorrow to take custody of him." Said Clare.

"But what about you? I mean,...isn't that your job? After all, Tommy is your client, isn't he?" Said Rex.

Clare remained silent.

"Isn't he?" Rex repeated.

"I got taken off the case today, Rex. I've been replaced by someone else." Said Clare.

"Are you telling me that...you won't be helping place Tommy is a good home anymore?" Rex asked.

"...Yes. They fired me from the case and are assigning me some new work to do." Said Clare.

"Oh, Clare." Said Rex.

"I can't believe this is happening again." Said Clare.

"Again?" Rex asked.

"Jake Kendal. 3 Years old...and already a basketball fan. He died one night after a house explosion claimed the lives of both him and his foster parents. Shortly after the tragedy, i, uh...started seeing him in my dreams. Then in the real world soon after. And he would always say these words to me: "Don't give up." That was when i believed that...maybe...he..." Said Clare.

"Maybe what?" Rex asked.

"Maybe he...survived the explosion somehow." Said Clare.

"Wow. And you believed all of that because the ghost of a kid said those words to you?" Rex asked.

"I was a rookie social worker, i had this...idea of being a...hero,...finding Jake and placing him in a good home. So i held out. I got two leads, but instead of giving them to the police so they could follow up,...i tried to cover them both myself. The first lead didn't pan out. By the time i got around to the second one, it was too late. The dreams had stopped...and Jake was gone. I even stopped seeing his 'ghost' in the real world, as you put it. All these later, i'm still looking for him." Clare said.

"But it wasn't your fault with what happened to Jake all those years ago. And it certainly isn't your fault with what's happening with Tommy. If anything, it's mine." Said Rex.

"Why do you say that?" Clare asked.

"Because it's the truth. My other son, Jason, was taken from me last year and it's all my fault." Said Rex.

"No, it's not. You're a wonderful father, and i respect you for that." Said Clare.

"Well, lately i haven't done anything that deserves respect." Said Rex.

"Now you mustn't blame yourself for what happened to Jason." Said Clare.

"Why mustn't i? Social Services seem to think it's my fault with what happened with Jason, so who should i blame? You? Them?" Rex asked.

"If you must lay blame, then...blame evil. It wasn't you who lost Jason, but evil that took him." Said Clare.

"Evil? Like Supernatural, like that kind of evil?" Rex asked.

"Yes. It exist. And it's working everyday of every week of every month and of every year to destroy what is good in this world. I didn't use to believe in that sort of thing, but after seeing Jake's ghost in my dreams and in the real world, i'll believe anything." Said Clare.

"Look, Clare, i know you mean well,...but i don't believe in evil. I believe in evil people. But evil as some intelligent force? Uh-uh. The bottom line is Jason is missing because i messed up." Said Rex.

"Why would you say that?" Clare asked.

"Because...(Sighs) I met Jason here in Paris, Texas on New Years Day of (2020). He was 10 years old at the time, and was walking home from school in the snow because he had missed the bus. So i gave him a lift in my van and drove him to the Texas Road House, which was the place where Gigi worked at the time, and dropped him off. Normally, school and work would be out for New Years, but this particular day, they werent. Anyway, while we were on our way to the Road House, Jason and i talked about some stuff." Said Rex.

"What kind of stuff?" Clare asked.

"Good stuff, good stuff. Stuff we had in common. Like the fact that we both grew up here in Paris, Texas,...went to the same school,...and we both knew what it was like to have an absent father figure. See, i never had a father figure in my life when i was growing up, so when i found out that i was Jason's father, as well as who my real mother and father were, i was determined to be the best father i could be. Like you, i had this idea of being a hero in Jason's eyes. Someone he could look up to and respect and admire, the way he did Brody. We see how well that turned out." Said Rex.

"But that wasn't why Jason loved you. He loved you for who you are. He loved you because you were okay with being you and not trying to be someone that you werent." Said Clare.

"Really? You think so?" Rex asked.

"I know so. And i know for a fact that it wasn't your fault with what happened to him. Why would you think that it was?" Said Clare.

"Well, let's see. Jason got kidnapped from the state of Texas in (2020), along with 104 Dalmatians. His and Gigi's puppies got stolen again in (2022) and shipped off to London, England, which got us involved in the second 104 incident that happened in New Zealand. We had to move four times to get away from the media. And to top it all off, Jason got kidnapped again last year and Gigi and i don't know where he is to this day. I never even got the chance to be apart of those three years of his life. I never got the chance to be a father my son even after everything that happened. And all because i got involved with the wrong girl. So i think that's reason enough for me to blame myself for everything that's happened,...don't you think?" Said Rex.

"Exactly what do you think it will take to make you loveable, Rex?" Clare asked.

"It's too late. I made a mistake. Just one, but it was a big one. And that's all it takes." Said Rex.

"For what? For the people that love you to give up on you? One mistake didn't set this chaotic circus of drama and suspense into motion,...it's all the lies from countless people that happened before it. And you got lost in those lies. When you bonded with Tommy for the first time at the park, the way you bonded with Jason in your van four years ago,...you did something...truthful...and honest. Didn't you feel that when you bonded with those boys?" Clare said.

"Yeah. It was almost perfect." Said Rex.

"But it wasn't. Perfect is perfect always. Every moment, everyday. Parents can never be that. Everyone makes mistakes, Rex. And Jason-wherever he is-understands that. And so does Tommy." Said Clare. "Look at you. You're suppose to be helping me with my problems and...i wound up helping me. Or maybe we wound up helping each other."

"Yeah. Maybe. That was a powerful speech you gave me just now, Clare. But it doesn't change anything. Because Jason's still gone,...the puppies are gone,...Gigi and Molly are going back to Omaha within the next two months,...and Tommy is gonna be ripped out of my arms first thing tomorrow." Said Rex. "Evil? If evil does exist, it's not some outside force,...it's inside me."

"No, Rex. That's not true." Said Clare.

Rex then got up from the table and walked off.

Clare then stood up from the table and watched Rex as he walked off before going after him.

A woman dressed in a pink venice canrival costume, and wearing a white mask, stepped out a rainbow striped tent and into view, having overheard Rex and Clare's entire conversation.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	63. 103104 63: Circus Magic Show

**103/104 63: Circus Magic Show.**

Elsewhere in the carnival, inside a huge red and white striped circus tent filled with crowds of people in the metal bleachers.

"I'm ready to show you my act for the Venice Circus." Said Tommy as he and Stacy walked up to Commissioner Linda Tremaine, who was co-hosting of the carnival. Tommy wore his black top hat on top of his head, and a cape that was black on the outside and red on the inside. He was also holding his magic kit by the handle.

"Yay. Okay, kid, show me whatcha got." Said Linda, holding a brown clipboard with papers on it. She wore red lipstick, a pale green long sleeve suit top, with sharp shoulders, a matching pale green skirt that went down to the calf of her legs, white stockings that covered her whole legs, and pale green high heel shoes. Her long, sharp fingernails were also painted a pale green.

"I need a few minutes to prepare." Said Tommy as he walked off, heading backstage.

"Okay." Said Linda. "I can hardly believe that is the same little boy who survived the ordeal in India last year."

"I know, right? He's just..."

"Amazing?" Said Linda, cutting Stacy off.

"Amazing." Said Stacy.

"So are you babysitting this kid while his parents are away?" Linda asked.

"Babysitting? No, Tommy's my son." Said Stacy.

"Your son? Tommy's your son?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, he is." Said Stacy. "And he's Cruella's grandson and my Mom's grandson, sad to say."

"Oh, well...you know, that...that might just change everything." Said Linda.  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, backstage, Tommy, with his top hat resting beside him, sat at the top of some steps and placed the magic kit in his lap. The boy looked around to see if anyone was present. When he saw that no one was, he opened the kit, follow by the small black box inside, containing the metal gray canister.

 **/**

"I don't understand. What does Tommy being my son and Cruella's and my Mom's grandson have to do with him performing at the Venice Circus?" Stacy asked.

"Well, you know, it's just that in the past the law has had issues with you, Cruella, Helena and all three of your,...you know, criminal histories. I should know, i was there when your mother had stolen 104 Dalmatian puppies from London, England and shipped them off to New Zealand." Said Linda.

"Oh, well, Tommy is not a problem." Said Stacy.

"I-i-i know. And you say that. You kind of have to say that, 'cause your his mother and everything, but i'm just a little concerned that..."

"You're not gonna cut Tommy out of the show because of me, Cruella, my mother or anyone else. This is important to him." Said Stacy, cutting Linda off.

"Oh, yes i am." Said Linda.

"Oh, no you're not. Over my dead body." Said Stacy.

"I am the police commissioner of this town and the co-host of this event, right next to mayor Xehanort who is the lead host. That means i have just as much authority to decide who participates and who doesn't. So as the commissioner and co-host, i say Tommy's out of the show." Said Linda.

"Linda, listen. He just got this magic kit, and i've heard he's really quite good at it and he actually enjoys it. And it would just be a real blessing if he could perform in the circus." Said Stacy.

"Okay, like, maybe next year, you know? He practices and then we make certain progress." Said Linda.

"Maybe he could just audition or something. Come on, Linda, just give him a chance." Said Stacy.

"Mom?" Came a familiar voice from behind. Stacy turned to see Tommy standing behind her, holding his magic kit by the handle in his right hand and holding his top hat in his left hand. "Do i get to do my show now?"

"Of course you get to do your show. Right?" Said Stacy.

"Y-yeah. Yeah, of course. Absolutely. We we were just waiting for you to perform." Said Linda, with a fake grin on her face.

"I've been ready for like five minutes." Said Tommy.

"Oh, well, then get to it. Show Linda what you can do." Said Stacy before Tommy turned and walked off. "Alrighty."

"I will not be blackmailed." Said Linda through her fake grin.

"And i will not let Stacy, Cruella and Helena haters take their anger out on my son." Said Stacy in a sarcastically happy tone.

Linda and Stacy turned as the lights were dimmed and the audience started cheering from the bleachers and saw Tommy come out on the spotlit arena, carrying his magic kit in his right hand, with his top hat on.

"Well, my assistent isn't in town yet, so...this is just a sample." Said Tommy.

"It's okay! It's good! No worries! All that counts here is talent! Right, everyone?!" Linda shouted.

The audience cheered.

"GO AHEAD!" Linda and Stacy shouted as the audience continued to cheer.

Out in the bleachers, among the audience, were Elizabeth, Pongo and Perdy and their four pups and Copper and the other kids. Elizabeth was sitting between Pongo and Perdy, Keegan was sitting behind the gang next to Kim, holding Copper in his arms, and the other kids were sitting beside each other, with four of them each holding one of the puppies.

Cameron was holding Abner, Aiden was holding little Nipper, Danny was holding Tripod and Charlotte was holding Mini

"Wow. Looks like Tommy is the first act that's up." Said Keegan.

"Looks like it." Charlotte.

"I wonder what he's going to do?" Jackson said.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out." Said Elizabeth, with her black sunglasses now tucked in the collar of her shirt. She and the others then focused on the show as Kim got her cell phone out of her golden purse and held it up to record Tommy's act. She then placed her finger and thumb on the sceen of her cell phone and zoomed in on Tommy so that the video of him wouldn't be blurred.

Later, after performing several other magic tricks, Tommy was now down to his last, final trick. He had his black magician wand sitting on top of a small black device. "Tada!" Said the 10 year old blond haired boy as he took his wand off of the top of the device, revealing fake grass at the top.

The whole audience, and Stacy and Linda, cheered and applauded Tommy, congratulating him on a job well done on his magic show, while Pongo and Perdy and the other five Dalmatians howled.

"FANTASTIC! WOO!" Linda cheered. "He is gonna be brilliant, brilliant. Absolutely brilliant." He said as Tommy got his magic kit and went backstage, leaving the arena as the audience continued to applaude and cheer.

"Linda,...listen, i understand your concerns, with...Tommy's emotional state, but he really is a great kid, and i don't want you to..."

"Don't care." Said Linda, cutting Stacy off.

"You don't what?" Stacy asked.

"I don't care. Because you,...you're an amazing person. You're doing excellent on your probation, and you're a fantastic great mother. So if you say Tommy's gonna be fine, Tommy's gonna be fine. And besides, more importantly, you know what? Tommy's gonna bring down the house." Said Linda before she and Stacy shared a grin. The british orange haired commissioner then walked off to attend to other matters, leaving Stacy behind.

"Wow. That was actually pretty good." Said Cameron, sitting in the applauding, cheering audience with Elizabeth and the gang.

"Yeah, oscar worthy even. He should get an award for world's greatest magician." Said Aiden.

"I don't know about that." Said Danny.

"Yes! Instagram page, here we come." Said Kim, holding her cell phone down and looking at the video of Tommy's magic show.

"So you really liked the show?" Elizabeth asked.

"YEAH!" Shouted Cameron, Aiden, Danny, Emma, Charlotte, Keegan and Jackson over the crowd's loud clapping and cheering.

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Elizabeth before looking back at Keegan. "And how about you, Keegan? What did you think of the show? Did you think it was great?"

"Are you kidding me?! That magic show was unlike anything i've ever seen in my entire life! I can't wait to see what Tommy does next!" Said Keegan in excitment over the applaues and cheers.

"Me either." Danny added.

 **/**

Backstage, Tommy, with his top hat now off and still wearing his cape, opened his magic kit, that was now resting on a dresser with a lighted vanity mirror, follow by opening the black box inside containing the canister. His black top hat and black wand were also resting on the dresser next to his magic kit. The 10 year old boy looked at the metal canister with a dazed expression on his face like he was in a trance. "Never forget, Tommy. Never tell."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	64. 103104 64: Talking Things Out

**103/104 64: Talking Things Out.**

In another part of the carnival, Rex was sitting on a yellow bench with his hands clasped together and his elbows resting on his legs, looking pitiful, with Clare sitting next to him, looking the exact same way.

Gigi and Molly then walked up to Rex and Clare, with Gigi holding some pink cotton candy on a white paper cone.

"I thought maybe you could use this." Said Gigi to Rex, offering him the pink cotton candy.

"I need this more." Said Rex before getting up and hugging Gigi.

"I'll leave you two alone." Said Clare.

Molly barked.

"Oh, sorry. You three." Said Clare before getting up and walking off.

Rex and Gigi broke away from the hug.

"Where are the others?" Rex asked.

"They're fine, i left them back at the Roller Coaster to find you." Said Gigi before she picked off a piece of cotton candy and ate it.

"Doesn't suprise me. You were never really a fan of Roller Coasters when we were little." Said Rex.

"I'm still not a fan o them." Said Gigi before getting another piece of the cotton candy and eating it.

"Yeah, i figured that." Said Rex.

"So what did Stacy do this time?" Gigi asked.

"What?" Rex asked.

"Today. What did she do today?" Gigi asked.

"I...i don't know, i didn't go see her." Said Rex.

"Don't tell me she called you and talked you into not going over to check on her again." Said Gigi before taking another bite of cotton candy.

"No, she called me and told me that she'd be here at the carnival today to meet with us. I told her it was fine." Said Rex.

"How did she know we would be here today?" Gigi asked.

"I kind of told her that we would be here the other day when i called her." Said Rex.

"Kind of?" Gigi questioned.

"Okay, i just told her. Don't have a cow, Gigi." Said Rex.

"So is that why you look so sad?" Gigi asked.

"No. No, it isn't." Said Rex.

"Well, then what's bothering you?" Gigi asked.

"Clare said i'm not gonna get custody of Tommy." Said Rex.

"Social Services isn't going to grant you custody of Tommy?" Gigi asked.

"Looks that way." Said Rex.

"You, the guy who helped save our son and 104 percent of the state of Texas's Dalmatian population from your fur crazed mother?" Said Gigi.

"Yeah. The system thinks i would pose a threat to Tommy's well-being if they gave me custody of him." Said Rex.

"You're like the greatest Dad whole world. How do they think you're a threat to Tommy's well-being?" Gigi asked.

"Because of the three 104 Dalmatians incidents and everything that happened with Jason." Said Rex.

"But what happened with Jason and those Dalmatians wasn't your fault." Said Gigi.

"Yeah, that's what Clare told Social Services, and they still wouldn't grant me custody. Not only that, they relieved her from Tommy's case and replaced her with someone else. As of tomorrow, Tommy will have a new social worker working on his case when they take him away." Said Rex.

"Oh, i see. So is Stacy going to get custody?" Gigi asked.

"No. Clare said that due to Stacy's criminal history in (2020), as well as the fact that she was released from prison recently, and her being on probation, the system decided against the idea of granting her custody." Said Rex.

"Well, Stacy i can understand, but...you? It isn't fair." Gigi said.

"Well, that's life. It's filled with disappointments." Said Rex before sitting back down on the bench.

"I'm so sorry you have to deal with all of this." Said Gigi as she sat down on the bench next to Rex.

Molly went over to the right side of the bench and laid down on the ground beside it on Gigi's side.

"I'll just be glad when this is all over...and i can go back to think of Roxy as my mother." Said Rex.

"Want some cotton candy?" Gigi asked, offering Rex the pink cotton candy.

"That's okay. Thanks." Said Rex.

"More for me then." Said Gigi before picking off a piece of cotton candy and eating it.

"All the time, i thought that Roxy was my real mother, i thought she was the greatest Mom who ever lived. Now that i do know who my real mother is,...i wish she was dead." Said Rex.

"Sounds like a lot of people feel that way about Cruella." Said Gigi.

"Except she's not their mother." Said Rex.

"Well, i wish you had tried to get in touch with me about Tommy. I would've come to you if you needed me." Said Gigi.

"When your phone wasn't turned on, i figured you were...too busy." Said Rex.

"How could i be too busy for you?" Gigi asked.

"Well, you weren't too busy to turn down my proposal...or tell me that you and Molly were going back to Omaha to move away some place else. Remember?" Said Rex.

"I didn't just decide that overnight, you know. I've been thinking about it for quite some time now. Partly since everything snowballed the way that it did." Said Gigi.

"So when you turned down my proposal, why did you tell me you and Molly were going back to Omaha to move some place else? Why didn't couldn't you just say yes?" Said Rex.

"I didn't wanna upset you. You've got enough on your plate." Said Gigi.

"You think it would upset me if you said yes to my proposal?" Rex asked.

"Rex, it's like i said before: Getting married for the wrong reason won't bring us closer together. And it won't change of fix our problems." Said Gigi.

"But Gigi, i thought that..."

"You thought what?" Gigi asked, cutting Rex off.

"I thought that if you and i got married, we could face and conquer those problems together as husband and wife." Said Rex.

"Now see, that's where most couples make the biggest mistake. You don't get married to try to make the situation better. You get the situation right first, then you think about getting married." Said Gigi.

"I know, i know, and i'm sorry. It's just that...with everything happening the way that it is, i feel like i'm losing everyone who matters to me. Jason's gone,...the puppies are gone,...you and Molly are moving away,...and Tommy's gonna be taken away from me tomorrow. How do i deal with that, Gigi? How?" Said Rex.

"I don't know how you're suppose to deal with it. I don't know what the answer to this problem is. You'll have to figure that out for yourself. But i know one thing: You'll never find it by getting married. Many couples have gotton married for that reason. And it doesn't work. Now, i could tell you that if you and i got married, all of our problems would disappear. I mean, it's a strong appeal, but it's a lie. But i will tell you this: If you ever need me,...just call me. I'll be there for you." Said Gigi.

"Gigi...are you still in love with Schyler James? Is that why you can't say yes to my proposal?" Rex asked.

"One sec." Said Gigi before placing the rest of the cotton candy down on the ground in front of Molly, allowing the Dalmatian to devour the rest. "You were saying?"

"Are you still in love with Schyler?" Rex repeated.

"What? No. No, i'm not still in love with Schyler. Why would i be?" Said Gigi.

"Because of the way he was there for you and Jason four years ago." Said Rex.

"Well, Schyler isn't always on my mind the way he use to be. It's not like we were a couple or anything, we were just friends. It was no big deal." Said Gigi.

"Well, it seemed like it was a pretty big deal to Schyler. You may not have been in love with him, but he was definitely in love with you." Said Rex.

"Since when do you care what Schyler thought or felt?" Gigi asked.

"I don't. I care about what you feel." Said Rex.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gigi asked.

"That i think maybe you kept quiet about the way you felt about Schyler,...because what would upset me is how much he meant to you." Said Rex.

"You just found out today that Tommy's gonna be taken away from you tomorrow, and you're talking about Schyler?" Gigi said.

"I think we have to." Said Rex.

"You're seeing something that isn't there. And even if i was interested in Schyler the way he was with me, it's not like we can get back together from where he is. He's in prison, Rex." Said Gigi.

"Yeah, i know. Don't remind me." Said Rex.

"You're whole life has been in a tailspin since you found out who your birth parents were and that you were Jason's father..."

"Gigi, don't, just...don't. We both know this isn't about Cruella, Paul or Jason." Said Rex, cutting Gigi off.

"I don't know what i'm suppose to say. Maybe we should go to counseling." Said Gigi.

"Because of the way you felt about Schyler?" Rex asked.

"That's not the only reason." Said Gigi.

"Stacy, i know." Said Rex.

"We still have to figure out a way to deal with the fact that she's Tommy's mother and that he's your son." Said Gigi.

"True, but i don't think we have to go to counseling." Said Rex.

"You wants us to just keep going the way we are?" Gigi asked.

"No, i wanna talk about it now. You and Schyler." Said Rex.

"I keep telling you there is no me and Schyler. Okay, Schyler is old news." Said Gigi.

"I saw it when you, Jason and your dogs showed up at the drive-in movie snack bar four years ago. The way you were when you were around him. Those feelings didn't go away, did they?" Rex said.

"Rex, i..." Gigi started before stopping herself.

"Yeah, that's what i thought. So i guess the question is...what do you wanna do about those feelings,...Gigi? What do you wanna do about your feelings for Schyler?" Said Rex.

"After Schyler told me that he was involved in the 104 incident, you know what i did? I broke things off with him." Said Gigi.

"You? Gigi Miller, you broke things off with someone? When why waist breaking up with someone when you could look past their faults and give them another chance." Said Rex.

"I know. But i had to do it. I wanted him out of my life. Not just because of what he did,...but because i wanted to be with you. I know that's a horrible thing to say,...but the way i felt at the time. Bryson,...we belong together." Said Gigi.

"Miller,...this isn't an answer." Said Rex.

"That i wanna be with you? That's not an answer?" Gigi asked.

"What about Schyler? What about how you felt about him?" Rex asked.

"For the last time, Schyler is ancient news. I love you,...but...that doesn't fix our problems. Cruella and the other villains are still out on the streets,...Jason and the puppies are still missing,...and Stacy is still the mother of your other son, Tommy." Said Gigi.

"And Schyler's...still on your mind. Anyway, i'm not." Said Rex.

"I don't want it to be like this." Said Gigi.

"How can we change it, Gigi? How can we change any of this?" Rex asked.

"We still haven't tried counseling." Said Gigi.

"I don't think counseling can fix any of this." Said Rex.

"Well, maybe an outside person can..."

"Can change the fact that when you think of Schyler, you see this once perfect guy? A guy who listened to you? A guy who you can tell all your secrets to? You see..."

"What?" Gigi asked, cutting Rex off.

"A guy who didn't betray you by having another kid with another woman." Said Rex. "When you look at me, you see..."

"The father of my child? My best friend since kindergarten? The boy who i saved from drowning in the Camp Kikiwaka lake back in (2000)?" Said Gigi.

"The boy who grew up to be the guy who abandoned you and his son and had another one with another woman." Said Rex.

"I don't wanna see that. I try real hard not to." Said Gigi.

"But you can't help it. And what about Tommy and the way you feel about his mother?" Said Rex.

"You think i blame Tommy for what Stacy did?" Gigi questioned.

"I know you don't want to, but what if you can't help it? I am going to fight for custody of Tommy, and if Social Services changes their mind about not granting me custody, we are looking at a lifetime of having to deal with Stacy because of this kid. What if everytime you look at this kid, you're reminded of how i betrayed you?" Said Rex.

"Maybe you're right? Maybe there isn't a way we can change...any of this." Said Gigi.

"We cannot keep living like this." Said Rex.

"I know." Said Gigi.

"Because i feel like i'm losing you a little at a time." Said Rex.

"I don't want that." Said Gigi.

"I don't either. I really don't want that. But the thing is you can't live with what happened between me and Stacy, and i canno't live with Schyler coming between us." Said Rex.

"So how do we fix it?" Gigi asked.

"You need to figure out how you feel about all of this,...and you need to figure out how you feel about Schyler. And i need to give you some space to do that." Said Rex.

"What are you saying?" Gigi asked.

"I think...Gigi,...i think we need to split up as friends." Said Rex.

"Split up. What do you mean split up?" Gigi asked.

"Like...be apart." Said Rex.

"Are you...Why? Is this about everything that's happened since (2020)?" Said Gigi.

"No." Said Rex.

"You can't let what's happened get to you. We'll be okay." Said Gigi.

"It's not about that." Said Rex.

"But now, suddenly, you wanna break up as friends." Said Gigi.

"It's not sudden and you know it, Gigi. I can't...i can't do it anymore." Said Rex.

"What can't you do?" Gigi asked.

"Watch you pretend it's okay being with me." Said Rex.

"I'm trying, Rex." Said Gigi.

"Yeah. That's it...Gig." Said Rex.

"It's a rough time. I don't wanna bail for good." Said Gigi.

"Yeah, you do. But you'd never go there." Said Rex.

"What?" Gigi asked.

"You said that you and Molly were going back to Omaha, when the book tour was over, to move away some place else. You me out of your life." Said Rex.

"That's not true." Said Gigi.

"You think i can't see it?" Rex asked.

"I'm not...I get to make my own decisions. Why are you..."

"That's not just all it is. And the more you go on pretending that's all...I can't do it, Miller. I can't wake up in my own place everyday wondering if this is the day you leave for good." Said Rex.

"(Crying) So you're just bailing on me like you did 14 years ago?" Gigi asked, with her blue eyes filled with tears. "Rex...is this...Are we breaking up as friends for good?"

"I don't want you out of my life." Said Rex.

"Then what?" Gigi asked.

You need to figure out what you want." Said Rex.

"I can't believe you're saying that to me." Said Gigi as she stood up from the bench. "Who waited ten years for you, Bryson? I know what i want."

"Maybe i'm not the guy. The one you waited for." Said Rex.

"Or maybe our lives just got ridiculously insane." Said Gigi.

"But during those ten years, they guy that you counted on was not me. It was Brody." Said Rex.

"Yeah, i messed up. You messed up. So why don't we go to counseling together?" Gigi asked.

"And that will make you forget about Shyler? Is that what you want?" Rex asked as he stood up from the bench.

"(Crying) I don't know what i want." Said Gigi.

"Right. So i'm gonna go...so you can figure it out." Said Rex.

"(Crying) What do you mean go?" Gigi asked.

"I'm leaving Paris, Texas." Said Rex.

"No. Just no. You can't leave. Not when Tommy needs you." Said Gigi.

"Tommy will know that something's up if we stay in this town together. It won't be a fun summer either." Said Rex.

"(Crying) Well, then we should all stay here in Texas." Said Gigi.

"Gigi, Tommy's gonna be taken away from me tomorrow by Social Services. We should spend whatever time we have left with him." Said Rex.

"(Sighs). How about...if Molly and i...leave town instead...and You stay here in Texas?" Said Gigi.

"You're just...making this up as you go, aren't you?" Said Rex.

"I'm just trying to figure out what's best for everybody. Right now you need to be here,...and Tommy needs his father." Said Gigi.

"You think i can't be a father to him and stay some place else at the same time?" Rex asked.

"No." Said Gigi.

"I'm not gonna take a break from being a Dad." Said Rex.

"And i'm not saying that you should. Look, you should still be apart of Tommy's life a lot. I don't wanna freak him out. There's no reason to upset him until..."

"Until what, Miller?" Asked Rex, cutting Gigi off.

"Unless...there's a reason. This won't take that long, right?" Said Gigi.

"I don't know, Gigi, this is your plan. I'm not even sure what i'm suppose to be doing." Said Rex.

"Yes you are, Rex. You need to figure out where you wanna be." Said Gigi.

"Yeah. I guess i do." Said Rex.

"Good. Tommy will stay at your place tonight and i'll head home and start packing when we leave the carnival." Said Gigi before getting her cell phone out of her pants's right pocket and proceeding to walk off, and Molly stood up and followed after her.

"Where are you going?" Rex asked, stopping Gigi and Molly in their tracks.

"To call Rebecca. I need to tell her that the rest of the book tour is cancelled." Said Gigi.

"Are you sure you wanna do that? I mean, you have the rest of this month, July and August to finish it up." Said Rex.

"Yeah, i'm sure. There's no point in having a book tour with everything being the way that it is." Said Gigi.

"I'm sorry." Said Rex.

"It's okay. We'll tell Tommy in the morning before Social Services comes to take him away." Said Gigi.

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan." Said Rex.

"It will be a relief. Okay? Knowing for sure. Don't forget i love you...no matter what." Said Gigi.

"I won't." Said Rex.

With all of that said and done, Gigi, with Molly following her at her side, walked off to call Rebecca on her cell phone and to let her know that the rest of the tour was cancelled.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	65. 103104 65: The Venice Carnival (PART 4)

**103/104 65: The Venice Carnival (PART 4).**

In another part of the carnival, Lois, Moose, Clark and his dogs, Roxy and Candace were walking through the carnival, having the time of their lives.

"There they are over there. Look." Said Elizabeth.

The kids all ran up to the group, with Elizabeth, with her sunglasses on, Stacy, Kim and Pongo and Perdy. Cameron was still holding Abner, Aiden was still holding Nipper, Danny was still holding Tripod, Charlotte was still holding Mini and Keegan was still holding Copper.

"Hey. Do we know you?" Candace asked.

"Oh, aunt Candace, you should've seen it. Tommy blew the circus away with his magic show." Said Keegan as he and the whole gang started walking together.

"Yeah, Tommy was awsome. I don't think i've ever seen an audience cheer that long for anyone the way that one did" Cameron added.

"He's a very talented little boy." Said Elizabeth.

"I'm not suprised. I'm sorry we missed that." Said Roxy.

"Oh, it's okay." Said Tommy, holding his magic kit and no longer wearing his top hat and cape, which were now both inside his magic kit, along with his wand.

"Bad time to lose my cell phone, huh?" Said Roxy.

"Yeah." Said Tommy.

"Not to worry, i got the whole thing on my phone." Said Kim.

"Where are Rex, Gigi, Molly and Clare?" Elizabeth asked while holding the leashed of Pongo and Perdy.

"Beats me. One minute we were laughing and chatting together, and then the next thing we know, Clare walked off." Said Lois.

"Oh, i see. But what about Rex, Gigi and Molly?" Elizabeth asked.

"Rex went to go Clare and Gigi and Molly went to go find them." Said Clark.

"Well, that explains it." Said Elizabeth.

"So what else happened while you guys were away?" Lois asked.

"Elizabeth told us this silly story that happened back in (2000) where she got lost here at the carnival when she was 9 and met this mysterious boy who took her to see the fortune teller." Said Jackson.

"Oh, really? What did you learn?" Lois asked.

"I learned don't waste your money with fortune tellers." Said Elizabeth.

"Hey! Can we get some cotton candy, please?" Stacy asked.

A guy in a yellow venice carnival costume and mask then walked over to the gang, carrying a long white vender pole of different colors of cotton candy in clear bags, and handed a clear bag of blue cotton candy on a white paper cone to Tommy, a clear bag of orange cotton candy to Jackson, follow by a clear bag of orange cotton candy to Kim and a clear bag of regular pink cotton candy to Stacy.

Stacy reached into her purse and got out some money. "There you go." She said as she handed the money to the guy in the yellow costume.

"Thank you." Said Tommy.

"Thanks." Jackson added before the guy in yellow walked away with the vender pole of cotton candy before the guy in the yellow costume walked off.

Tommy then sat his magic kit on the ground and tore open his bag of blue cotton candy and pushed the bag down to the white paper cone and began to eat the blue sugar as he picked his magic kit back up by the handle.

Stacy and Kim both did the exact same thing with their cotton candy.

"So did anything interesting happen?" Candace asked.

"Oh, you know how it is. If you believe everything they say, you'll never leave the house." Said Elizabeth.

"Well, that is true." Said Candace.

"Could you open this for me, Mom?" Jackson asked.

"Sure." Said Lois before she took the pale, orange cotton candy from Jackson and tore open the clear bag and pushed it down to the white paper cone.

"And don't worry, Lois, i didn't take the kids to see the fortune teller. I know your concerned about Jackson. I know you are. He's fine." Said Elizabeth.

"I'm good. Have some sugar. More suger, everybody eat sugar!" Said Lois before handing Jackson back his pale, orange cotton candy on a white paper cone, allowing the 6 year old boy to start chowing down on it.

"Keegan? Copper? Is that you?" Came a female voice in a british accent.

"Wait a second. I know that voice." Said Keegan before turning around, along with the others, only to see a young 22 year old girl with brown hair and brown eyes, holding a white paper cone of purple cotton candy. The front of her brown hair went past her shoulders while the back of it went down to her upper-back.

"Hi." Said the brown haired girl in a british accent, waving with her left hand while holding her purple cotton candy in the other.

"Adriana?" Keegan questioned.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." Said the 22 year old brown haired girl now known as Adriana.

"Adriana!" Said Keegan as he ran up to his former stepsister, holding Copper.

"Oh, how i've missed you both." Said Adriana as she embraced both Keegan and Copper with a hug.

The rest of the group looked on at the touching scene as Keegan and the british girl hugged each other.

Adriana and Keegan then released each other from the hug.

"Wow, look at you. And look at how you've grown. I barely recognized you when you passed right by me." Said Adriana.

"Well, it has been two years." Said Keegan.

"Two years? Has it really been that?" Adriana asked.

"It's been that long." Said Keegan.

"So how old are you now? The last time i saw you, you were like...maybe 10 years old.?" Said Adriana.

"11. 11 Years old. But who's counting." Said Keegan before he and Adriana shared a laugh together.

"So how old are you now?" Adriana asked.

"I'm 13." Said Keegan.

"Really?" Adriana asked.

"Mm-hm." Said Keegan.

"Wow. You kids today. You're growing like weeds. You know what? Next thing you know, you'll wake up and you'll be a full grown man. That's what happened to me. I mean, it seemed like only yesterday that i was 10. Now look at me. I'm 22 years old, for pete sake." Said Adriana before she and Keegan shared another laugh together.

Copper then barked, getting Adriana's attention.

"Why, hello there, Copper. How have you been?" Adriana asked as she petted the liver-spotted Dalmatian puppy that Keegan held in his arms.

Copper barked again.

"Looks like somebody still has a lot more growing up to do." Said Adriana. "Here, have some sugar." She said as she took a piece of purple cotton candy and held it to Copper's mouth and the pup ate it. "Hey, i think he likes it."

"I think so too, he...AAHH!" Keegan screamed.

"What the what?! Was is it?" Adriana asked.

"Adriana,...what happened to your black hair? It's all brown." Said Keegan.

"Oh, yeah, i dyed my black hair brown last year. How'd you recognize me without it?" Adriana said.

Keegan and Adriana shared another laugh together.

"Suger?" Adriana asked as she held out her purple cotton candy to Keegan.

"Don't mind if i do." Said Keegan before taking a piece of Adriana's purple cotton candy and putting it in his mouth.

"Uh,...Keegan,...aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, yeah, right." Said Keegan before turning to the others. "Everyone, this is my former stepsister, Adriana Tremaine."

Hi, nice to meet all of you. And it's great to see you again, Candace." Said Adriana.

"Thanks. Same here." Said Candace.

"Hello, Adriana, i'm Lois Frankson. This is my husband, Clark."

"Hey." Said Clark.

"Our son, Jackson." Said Lois.

"Hi." Said Jackson, with a grin on his face before he resumed eating his orange cotton candy.

"My dog, Moose." Said Lois.

Moose barked.

"And these are Clark's dogs, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster." Said Lois.

Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster all barked.

"Hi, i'm Elizabeth Webster. I'm a probation officer. These are my dogs, Pongo and Perdy and their four puppies, Abner, little Nipper, Tripod and Mini."

"Oh, i see. Wow, they're absolutely adorable." Said Adriana.

"Thanks. I get that a lot." Said Elizabeth. "And these are Keegan's friends, Cameron, Aiden, Danny, Tommy, Emma and Charlotte."

"Hey, how's it goin'?" Tommy asked before he resumed eating his blue cotton candy.

"And that's Roxy." Said Elizabeth.

"Hi." Said Roxy.

"And this is Tommy's mother, Stacy HeLL, and her best friend, Kimberly Anderson, from Vegas." Said Elizabeth.

"Hi." Said Kim before she resumed eating her orange cotton candy.

"Hey." Stacy added before continuing to eat her pink cotton candy.

"It's really nice to meet all of you. Any friend of Keegan's is a friend of mine." Said Adriana before taking a piece of her purple cotton candy and eating it.

"Okay, now that we've all gotton to know Keegan's friend, let's get back to having fun." Said Tommy.

"Oh, Charlotte, you should totally hit the baseball toss. I've seen you throw a good baseball at recess. With an arm like that, you could rap up any prize you want." Said Cameron.

"Okay, i wanna hit, like, every attraction at this carnival." Said Charlotte.

"Me too." Keegan added.

"Okay, but first let's find Gigi, Molly, Rex and Clare, okay?" Said Candace.

"No need to worry. Chances are that Gigi, Molly, Rex and Clare are together, so they'll catch up." Said Lois.

"So what do you guys wanna do next?" Elizabeth asked, with a grin on her face.

"The shooting gallery!" Shouted Jackson and Tommy.

Elizabeth's grin turned into a frown.

"Shooting gallery." Stacy said before firing with her finger and thumb, pretending that her hand was a gun.

"That's funny. That's really funny." Said Elizabeth sarcastically. The 29 year old probation officer was never a huge fan of guns and she hated the idea of an adult letting kids play with them, even if they weren't real.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	66. 103104 66: Carnival Fallout

**103/104 66: Carnival Fallout.**

Elizabeth and the rest of the gang, along with Adriana, watched Tommy and Jackson as the two boys stood at the shooting gallery, each holding a fake tommy gun, preparing the play the game. Both boys had finished their cotton candy while Stacy, Kim and Adriana were still eating their's.

Cameron was still holding Abner, Aiden was still holding little Nipper, Danny was still holding Tripod, Charlotte was still holding Mini, and Keegan was still holding Copper.

Emma was eating a pale blue snow cone in a white paper cone while Roxy was eating a white powder covered funnel cake that was on a white paper plate.

Elizabeth just watched Tommy and Jackson play the shooting gallery game, with her arms folded.

"I hope you're not mad at me, 'cause this was not my idea." Said Stacy.

"Technically that's true. I mean, you didn't actually suggest that they come over here and play with those nice little assault weapons. But you have to admit that you inspire them easily. Especially Tommy, since he's your son." Said Elizabeth.

"Weapons? You know, i don't know if you know or not-well, maybe you don't have enough carnival exsperience-but they don't 'REALLY' put bullets in those weapons." Said Stacy.

"And that's suppose to make me feel better?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well,..."

"Why can't i hit anything?" Tommy asked, cutting Stacy off as he and Jackson sat their toy guns on the counter of the shooting gallery, and the young blond looked back at the others. "I mean, i really need that yankees batting helment."

"Patience is required, young man. Patience. A study eye at hand,...and an ample supply of cash." Said the guy inside the gallery, dressed in a white venice carnival costume, with a mask over his head like all the rest of the staff members in the Venice Carnival.

"Man. How can i be so good at pitching baseballs and so bad at shooting?" Said Jackson as he turned to the rest of the gang.

"That's makes Mommy very happy." Said Lois, refering to herself, before Jackson turned back to the gallery.

"The older kids at school are probably right. All this stuff's rigged." Said Tommy, now facing the gallery again.

"Yeah." Jackson agreed.

"I hope that's not true there, mister. Uh, you wouldn't be taking money from the kids if they don't have a chance." Said Stacy as she and the gang walked up to the gallery behind Tommy and Jackson.

"Oh, come on, lady. All payed proceeds to the mayor of Paris, Texas, right?" The man said.

"Why don't you try to, uh, mix a little charity with a little discretion, man?" Stacy said. "I'm gonna buy another round. How's that?"

"Oh, nice. Very nice. This is very nice parenting skills." Said Candace sarcastically as Stacy reached inside her purse and got out a few dollars and handed them to the man in the gallery booth.

"Okay. Well,...here's a tip, little man. You know, sometimes you have better luck if you shake things up a little bit. You know what i'm saying?" Said the man as he picked up the toy gun that Tommy was holding earlier and made some adjustments to it. "There you go, kiddo, try that." He said as he handed the gun back to Tommy.

"Thanks." Said Tommy.

"Come on, you can do it." Said Jackson.

"Shoot 'em up." Said the man.

"Yes." Said Stacy.

Tommy then aimed the gun at a piece of paper that was clipped to a line in the booth and fired several shots, making several holes in the paper. "YES!"

"WOO!" The whole gang cheered as Tommy and Jackson high-fived each other.

"Alright! Shooting gallery has a winner, folks! Shooting gallery has a winner. There you go, man." Said the man as he took the paper down from the line. "Here." He said as he handed Tommy a black yankees helment.

"Oh, my gosh." Said Jackson as Tommy placed the black helment on his head and turned to face everyone with an opened mouthed smile while waving his hands.

Tommy then picked up his magic by the handle.

"Nice. Let's go." Said Adriana as she and the others all walked away from the shooting gallery, leaving Elizabeth behind.

"Come on, lady, give it a shot." Said the man.

Elizabeth held both of her hands the position of guns and acted like she was firing amo at the gallery before blowing both of her finger tips and walking off to join the others.

"That's very Bonnie and Clyde of ya." Said the man.

"Dude, that was awsome." Said Keegan as Elizabeth caught up with the gang from behind.

"Way too cool, man." Cameron added.

"Thanks." Said Tommy.

"So what are we gonna do next?" Danny asked.

"Ooh, let's go on that." Said Aiden, pointing at the ferris wheel.

"Can we, Elizabeth?" Emma asked.

"We sure can." Said Elizabeth.

"Alright! Let's go!" Said Emma with excitment before she and Charlotte ran on ahead of the rest of the group.

"Wait for us, you guys!" Said Elizabeth before she and the others all ran after the two girls.

Emma and Charlotte, holding Mini, soon made it up to the ferries wheel, and the rest of the group joined them from behind.

"Whoa. Look at how high it goes." Said Emma.

"Yeah. You could probably see the whole city of Paris, Texas from up there." Added Charlotte.

"I know, right?" Said Emma.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, girl?" Kim asked.

"Sure i'm sure. Why wouldn't i be?" Stacy said.

"Stac, you hate ferries wheels." Said Kim.

"Yes, i do. I have preservations about how they're so quickly thrown together and by whom, and not to mention just looking at it makes me wanna toss my cookies. But i'm determined to have a normal carnival day going on that thing with Tommy and his friends, because we're gonna have a nice family/friends day." Said Stacy.

"Okay. If you're sure." Said Kim.

"Oh. This is nice." Said Cruella as she walked up to the gang from behind, who turned to face her. "Well, you should have a wonderful outing with your son. It's not like it's gonna be your last."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Stacy asked as she walked up to Cruella.

"Your plan to scare me off by roughing up my cousin backfired. I could have you arrested for that Stacy,...and more. Have fun while you can, darling." Said Cruella.

"Guys, take Tommy and the other kids away from here." Said Stacy.

"Right. Come on, everyone, let's go." Said Elizabeth before she and the rest of the gang walked off, leaving Stacy and Cruella behind.

"You can act like a whack job in front of me, but don't you ever speak to me that way in front of my son and his friends. Do you hear me?" Said Stacy.

"I'm not here for your threats. I just thought i'd stop by and let you know that your plan to frame another party is already underway. Although, i would rather prefered you'd picked a better choice, i can understand why you chose this particular person. Oh, and i got your voice message earlier about you agreeing to help me steal the last four 103 Dalmatian puppies from your probation officer. A wise decision, by the way. I'll be sure to let you know what time to strike. Have a nice day." Said Cruella. The black and white haired british woman then took Stacy's pink cotton candy and picked off a piece and ate it as she walked off to leave the carnival, leaving the angry blond behind.  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, Elizabeth and the others were walking through the carnival, looking for something else to do to take Tommy's mind off of the brief blow up he'd witnessed between Stacy and Cruella.

"The kite flyer looks fun. Wanna try it?" Elizabeth asked Tommy.

"Wait. Why was grandma fighting with Mom?" Tommy asked.

"Don't worry about your grandmother Cruella. I have a feeling that she will be keeping her distance from now on. Did you see how mad your mom was? She's probably chewing up miss De ViL and spitting her out." Said Kim as she and the gang walked over to the gateway of the kite flyer ride.

"I hope so." Said Tommy.

"Hey!" Came a female voice.

The gang looked and saw Sherleen and Henry with Bo, Nora, Their Saint Benard, Beethoven, and their 12 year old son, Matthew, walking up to them.

"I was disappoint that we didn't get invited to your little get together." Said Sherleen.

"The gang and i were just about to ride the kite flyer. Wanna join us?" Elizabeth said.

"Sure. It'll be fun." Said Matthew, with his black hair now long and shaggy, stopping at the top of his neck. He and his gang then joined Elizabeth and her group.

"Uh, you guys go on without me. I'm gonna set this one out." Said Tommy.

"Are you sure, man?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Said Tommy.

"Okay." Said Cameron.  
 **##################################################################################**

On the streets of Paris, Texas, Franco was driving through the city in his black car while drinking the coffee that Kathleen had given him earlier, and was only a few minutes away from the carnival. The man continued to drive down the street when suddenly,...he started feeling real strange,...and drowsy. What was happening to him? Why was he so tired all of a sudden? And why was he so sleepy? Franco's vision then started to become blurry, and the guy struggled to stay away and keep his eyes open. But the drowsiness proved to be too strong for him and he dropped his now empty cup of coffee on the floor of the car on his side and passed out, with his foot still on the gas pedal. Franco had dozed off.

 **/**

 **December 25'th, (1992)**

"Open up your present." Said the 3 year old blond haired boy wearing pajamas, sitting on the floor indian style in front of a Christmas tree decorated with lights. He then handed a small white rapped box, with a red bow on top, to 4 year old Franco, who was also wearing pajamas. The two boys were in the living room of a house, opening up their presents on Christmas morning.

"Thank you." Said Franco. He then removed the white rapping paper and red bow from the box, which turned out to be a gold color, and opened it, revealing a gray rabbit foot inside. The 4 year old then took the rabbit foot out of the box and looked at it with amazement. "Wow. Best...present...ever."

"You're my best friend ever,...ever,...ever." Said the 3 year old boy.

 **/**

Back in the present day, the adult Franco remained unconscious as his car sped down the street towards the venice carnival.

In one part of the carnival, Rex was still sitting on the yellow bench, looking all sad and depressed about the fact that he wasn't going to have custody of Tommy.

In another part of the carnival, Clare was standing around, talking on her cell phone to Social Services, trying to convince them to give Rex custody of Tommy.

On another side of the carnival, Gigi and Molly were walking through the carnival together, with Gigi eating a white powdered funnel cake on a white paper plate.

Outside the carnival, in the parking lot, Cruella, holding the pink cotton candy she had taken from Stacy earlier, walked over to her red and black Panther Deville car and got in on the right side of it, which was the driver's side. She closed the door, put the keys in the ignition, and started the car. The black and white haired woman then backed the car up and then speed out of the parking lot and into the street, leaving behind the venice carnival.

On another side of the carnival, Lois and Jackson laid face-down on a red glider together on the kite flyer while Adriana laid face-down on a blue glider by herself, and the black safety bars came down over all three of them automatically, assuring their safety.

Elizabeth and the rest of the gang stood outside the gate to watch their three friends enjoy the ride. Tommy had his yankees helment off his head and was now holding it.

Outside the carnival, people noticed a black car speeding towards them and saw that it was showing no signs of slowing down. The people then rushed out of the way as the vehicle sped into the carnival. This seemed to capture the attention of everyone at the fair, as all the people had stopped doing what they were doing and turned their attention to the black car that was speeding through the carnival. The loud screams of the people caught the attention of Rex, Gigi and Molly, Clare, Stacy, Lois, Jackson, Adriana and all of the rest of the gang.

Up in the sky, inside the Dark 13's space station, which was invisible, Xehanort sat in the control room, watching the black speeding car plow it's way through the carnival on the huged theater screen that took up the whole wall in front of him and the Dark 13 members, who were wearing venice carnival costumes, having been in the carnival themselves, watching Tommy and all of his friends.

"Computer, fire the fireworks." Xehanort said.

"Yes, doctor. Right away." Said a female computerized voice.

The spaceship then fired seven green glowing fireworks and they exploded in the sky into several little green fireworks. This got the attention of everyone at the carnival, and for a brief moment they had forgotton about the car that was plowing through the fair because they were focusing on the fireworks. Then the fireworks did something that no one would have ever suspected: They started raining down all over the carnival like a meteor shower, and exploding when they hit the ground. All of the people began to panic and scream and run for their lives, just barely dodging the exploding fireworks that were raining down all over the carnival.

Lois, Jackson and Adriana screamed as they saw the black car coming their way as the green fireworks continued to rain down from the sky and onto the now terrified carnival.

Elizabeth and the others all screamed as they narrowly dodging all of the exploding fireworks.

Tommy then dropped his yankees helment and took off running through the carnival, holding his magic kit by the handle in his right hand and barely dodging the exploding fireworks.

Rex, Gigi and Molly, Clare and Stacy were running in different areas through the terror filled carnival as the fireworks poured down from the sky all over it like rain.

Tommy soon stopped in his tracks when the fireworks stopped raining down from the sky, and looked back and saw the black car speeding towards him. The terrified 10 year old stared in terror, frozen with fear as the vehicle made it's way to him.

"TOMMY!" Stacy screamed as she ran towards her son.

Just as the vehicle was about to collide with Tommy, Pongo pushed him out of the way and the car hit the adult Dalmatian and kept on plowing it's way through the carnival.

The vehicle soon crashed into the gate entrance of what was left of the ferris wheel, coming to a complete stop.

The once joyful, happy carnival was now in apocalyptic ruins and filled with screaming, terrified people.

"Tommy!" Stacy said as she ran over to where Tommy was and got down on her knees. The boy was lying on the ground and his magic kit was only an inch away from him. "Are you okay?" She asked as she helped the boy sit up.

"No. This car and firework shower came out of nowhere." Said Tommy.

"Tommy!" Said Rex as he and Elizabeth and most of her group ran through the crowd of people. "Move!" He said as he pushed a man aside. Lois, Clark, Jackson, Adriana, Moose and Clark's four dogs were absent from Elizabeth's gang.

Elizabeth's black sunglasses were now tucked in the collar of her shirt.

Emma was carrying Tommy's black yankees helment in her right hand. She didn't have her snow cone anymore, as she had dropped it during the chaos.

Kim also no longer had her orange cotton candy because of the same reason.

Cameron was still holding Abner, Aiden was still holding Nipper, Danny was still holding Tripod, Charlotte was still holding Mini and Keegan was still holding Copper.

"Tommy?!" Clare said as she and Gigi, with Molly, ran over to Tommy and Stacy in different directions.

"Tommy!" Said Gigi as she and Molly ran over to Tommy and she, Stacy and Clare got down on their knees beside the 10 year old boy. Gigi no longer had her funnel cake with her, as she had dropped it during the firework shower over the carnival.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Gigi asked.

Rex and Elizabeth and the others rushed over to where Tommy and the others were. Roxy didn't have her funnel cake anymore either because, like Gigi, she had dropped it during the fireworks shower.

"Yeah, i think he's okay." Said Gigi.

"Are you okay?" Stacy asked Tommy.

"Pongo pushed me out of the way." Said Tommy.

Perdy then noticed something and barked, getting the attention of Elizabeth and the others, who saw the female Dalmatian looking at Pongo, who was lying lifelessly on the ground on his right side.

Elizabeth and Perdy rushed over to Pongo's side on the right while the rest of the gang stayed with Tommy and the others. "Pongo." She said as she got down on her knees by the unconscious Dalmatian's side.

"Gigi, are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Sherleen asked.

"I'm fine, i'm just fine." Said Gigi.

"Well, what about the rest of you? Are you all okay?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, we're fine, but Jackson and Adriana and Lois are missing." Said Candace.

"What?!" Bo gasped.

"Jackson!" Clark called as he, Moose, Lassie, Jake and Foster rushed over to the gang.

"Clark?" Said Roxy.

"Have any of you seen Jackson and Lois? You remember what they look like, right? Black hair, light brown hair, ages 27 and 6? They were wearing...Ugh, i can't remember what they were wearing!" Clark panicked.

"We haven't seen them, i'm sorry." Said Clare.

"I should never have ran off when the fireworks started falling." Said Clark before he and Moose and the other dogs ran off. "Lois! Jackson!"

 **/**

"(Crying) We need to find my mommy!" Said a crying Jackson as he and Adriana stood outside the gate of the now destroyed kite flyer ride and watched as male rescue workers searched through the totaled ride for survivors.

"Jackson, Jackson,-"

"(Crying) No!" Said Jackson, cutting Adriana off.

"It's too dangerous. We can't go in there now." Said Adriana, with her hands resting on Jackson's shoulders. She no longer had her purple cotton candy due to the fact that she had dropped it during the fireworks explosion.

"(Crying) But my Mommy hasn't come out yet! She could be badly hurt!" Said Jackson.

"Honey, listen, i know you're mother,-"

"(Crying) No!" Jackson said, cutting Adriana off once again.

"And i'm worried about her too. But we have to wait here and let the rescue workers find her." Said Adriana.

"(Crying) No!" Jackson cried.

"We have to." Said Adriana.

"(Crying) NO!" Jackson shouted. "Mommy!"

One of the male rescue workers tried to remove a piece of the wreckage, but was electrocuted and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Oh, my gosh!" Said Adriana. "Are you okay? Sir? Are you okay?" She asked the male rescuer as he lied on the ground unconscious.

"But..."

"We have to wait right here." Said Adriana, cutting Jackson off.

"No! (Crying) My mommy's still in there, we have to get her help, please!" Said Jackson.

"We have to stay right here." Said Adriana.

"(Crying) No!" Jackson said.

"Help! Please!" Adriana shouted.

"(Crying) No!" Jackson screamed.

 **/**

"Hey! Over here, my dog's not doing so good!" Said Elizabeth, still on her knees at Pongo's side on the left, with Perdy at her side.

A female nurse rushed over to where Elizabeth and Perdy were and got down on her knees and tended to Pongo.

Gigi, Molly, Stacy, Kim, Sherleen, Henry, Bo and Nora had taken Tommy and all of the other kids, and the puppies, to the hospital to get them away from all the danger that was now plaguing the carnival.

"Clare,...could you do me a favor? Go to the E.R. and make sure that Tommy, Gigi and the others are okay." Said Rex.

"I promised Tommy that i'd stay and wait with Pongo." Said Clare.

"Well, i can stay with Pongo. I think Tommy would appreciate it." Said Rex.

"Alright." Said Clare before walking off.

Rex then went over to where Pongo was and knelt down at the dog's side on the right as the nurse worked on him. "You saved my son's life, Pongo. I won't forget that."

"Hey! Hey!" Came a female british voice.

Everyone turned and saw Commissioner Linda run up to the group with a police officer at her side.

"What's going on? What happened?" Linda asked.

"Your fireworks destroyed the carnival, that's what happened!" Said Rex as he stood up.

"What fireworks? What are you talking about?" Linda asked, confussed.

"Don't you know what happened?" Rex asked.

"No, i don't, that's why i'm asking you." Said Linda.

"You don't know, because you weren't even here!" Said Rex.

"Of course i wasn't here! I left to go back to the police station to check on my daughter, Donna, and when i got back, i found the carnival looking like this! Now what happened?" Said Linda.

"Well, if you must know, 'Commissioner', a car came out of nowhere and plowed it's way through the carnival, follow by a number of green fireworks exploding in the sky and raining down on the entire fair." Rex explained.

"Where is the car now?" Linda asked.

"It's over there by the Ferris Wheel." Elizabeth pointed out, still on her knees at Pongo's side with Perdy.

"Thank you." Said Linda before she, the police officer and Rex ran over to where the black car was.

Rex ran up to the driver's side of the black car on the left. He looked in through the window and saw an unconscious Franco Brown inside. "Franco! Franco, come on!" The 34 year old police officer called out as he tried to open the driver door, to no avail. The driver door was stuck. He ran over to the right front passenger side of the car and opened it's door and got inside. He sat Franco up in the driver's seat and placed his hand on the man's neck to see if he had a pulse, which he did.

"Search this car now." Linda ordered.

"Yes, ma'am. Right away." Said the male officer. He looked in the back seat through the window on the left side and saw that there was nothing. "Rex! Rex, pop the trunk!"

"What for?" Rex asked.

"Just do it!" Said the officer.

"Okay." Said Rex before he pressed one of the buttons on the small black device that was on the keychain, causing the trunk to open automatically.

The officer walked to the back of the car and looked inside the trunk and saw a brown sack filled with something that was moving around inside. "Over here, Commissioner."

Linda walked to the trunk of the car where the officer was and Rex exited the car and joined them.

"What have we got?" Linda asked.

"See for yourself." Said the officer before getting the sack out of the trunk. He then held the sack open and Linda reached inside and got out a black spotted Dalmatian puppy wearing an orange collar and a pair of dice that were rapped around it. This was Dice, one of the Miller puppies.

"Well, well, well,...what do we have here?" Said Linda while holding Dice, who just growled at her.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	67. 103104 67: Carnival Fallout Aftermath

**103/104 67: Carnival Fallout Aftermath.**

At the Paris Regional Medical Center, the glass double doors slid open and Gigi, Molly, Stacy, Kim, Sherleen, Henry, Bo and Nora, Tommy, carrying his magic kit by the handle, and the rest of the kids rushed inside the hospital and ran up to a counter that a fat black woman dressed in scrubs stood behind, with a male doctor standing by the counter.

Cameron still held Abner, Aiden held Nipper, Danny held Tripod, Charlotte held Mini, Keegan held Copper, and Emma was still carrying Tommy's yankees batting helment.

"A car just plowed through the Venice Carnival and fireworks rained down all over it. People are very badly hurt." Said Gigi.

"How many casualties?" Asked the black nurse.

"I don't know, a lot." Said Gigi.

"Get every ambulance down to the carnival and every doctor, nurse and orderly down here right now with gurneys, pronto!" Said the doctor as he ran off.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back at the mansion, Cruella's red and black Panther Deville car was parked outside while she, Diane, Vivian and Fabian Gaston sat at the dinner table, each breaking off a piece of the pink cotton candy that she had taken from Stacy at the carnival. Each of them were eating their piece of cotton candy as Cruella held the pink cotton by the white paper cone.

"A party hosted by Stacy? I was hoping we would go to the party together. Just the two of us, you know? You and me." Said Fabian in his Greek accent.

"Stacy can't be seen with me and a furrier, you fool." Said Cruella.

"You fool." Diane and Vivian repeated.

"In fact, we're not going to the party at all." Said Cruella.

"Why do you keep relying on that crazy blond?" Asked Fabian, refering to Stacy.

"Are you jealous, Gaston?" Cruella asked.

"Of her? Ha! What can she do for you?" Fabian asked.

"Steal puppies." Said Cruella.

"Ha! Like taking the baby from the candy, as my cousin Le Pelt always said." Said Fabian.

"Oh, is that right? Well, here's your chance to impress me. I've saved the last four just for you." Said Cruella.

"Really?" Fabian asked.

"Four very special puppies. The owner will be out." Said Cruella.

"But, stealing is..."

"Faint heart never won fair lady, Gaston. And besides, you won't be doing this under my orders, you'll be doing it under Stacy's orders." Said Cruella, cutting Fabian off.

"Well, i guess that covers the 103 Dalmatians plan, but we still have a bigger problem. What about the The Texas 104 Dalmatians? How are you gonna round them all up from the state of Texas?" Said Fabian.

"Not to worry, darling, that's all being taken care of right now, even as we speak." Said Cruella.

"So when do we leave for the outback of Australia?" Vivian asked.

"We don't." Said Cruella.

"What do you mean 'we don't'?" Vivian asked.

"We don't leave for the outback of Australia." Said Cruella.

"Oh, thank goodness. 'Cause i am not going back under that underground fur factory that's underneath that big opal mine." Said Vivian.

"We are not even going to Australia." Said Cruella.

"Oh? Well, where are we going then?" Vivian asked.

"Some place farther away." Said Cruella.

"Some place farther away than Australia? Where's that?" Vivian asked.

"Haven't you been listening at all?" Cruella asked.

Vivian shook her head.

"Then let me remind you for the first and final time. It's a place right up Gaston's alley. Pack your bags everyone. We are leaving for the country of Greece tonight." Said Cruella.

"Tonight?" Diane asked.

"Tonight?" Vivian added.

"Tonight?" Fabian asked.

"That's right." Said Cruella.

"But what about the 104 Dalmatians? I mean, it'll take a miracle to round up that many puppies from all over the state of Texas in just one day." Said Diane.

"And a miracle it's gonna be." Said Cruella.

"What does that mean?" Vivian asked.

"You'll see." Said Cruella before picking off another piece of cotton candy and eating it.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Back at the Venice Carnival ruins, Adriana and Jackson were still standing outside the gate of the kite flyer ruins watching the rescue workers search through the rubble of the destroyed ride for survivors.

"Any injuries?" Asked a male rescue as he walked up to Adriana and Jackson.

"We're okay, but there's a young woman..."

"(Crying) My mommy's in there! You have to get her out!" Said Jackson, cutting Adriana off.

"She was on the ride?" The rescue worker asked.

"Yeah, we were all on the ride together, the car hit us and everything just exploded..."

"(Crying) Please get my mommy out!" Jackson begged, cutting Adriana off again.

"We'll do our best." Said the rescue worker before resuming the search of the kite flyer with the rest of his team.

"It's okay, it's okay." Said Adriana as she rapped her arms around Jackson.

"Are you guys okay?" Officer Judy asked as she ran up to Adriana and Jackson from behind.

"Yeah, i guess so." Said Adriana.

"(Crying) I'm fine, but my mommy must be hurt!" Said Jackson.

"Could you please get Jackson out of here and maybe take him to the E.R.?" Adriana asked.

"(Crying) No, i wanna stay!" Said Jackson.

"Okay, uh,...the rescue team needs some room to work, so let's just go to the hospital, we'll wait there and then we'll come back in a little while, okay?" Said Judy to Jackson.

"(Crying) I...i don't know." Said Jackson. "Will you take me to the hospital, Adriana?"

"Yes, of course." Said Adriana.

"(Crying) Will you stay here?" Jackson asked Judy.

"Yes, i will." Said Judy.

"(Crying) Make sure they find my mommy." Said Jackson.

"I will, i will, sweety. I'll stay here until they find her, okay?" Said Judy.

"Come on, come on. Let's go." Said Adriana as she led Jackson away from the scene, leaving Judy behind.

 **/**

Back at the car crash scene, the paramedics had an unconscious Franco strapped on a stretcher, with Elizabeth, Linda and the male officer standing at his side.

"Don't worry, Franco, you're gonna be okay. Don't worry." Said Elizabeth.

Rex made his way through the crowd of people and walked up to Elizabeth from behind. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, i'm not sure. Where are Gigi's puppies?" Elizabeth asked.

"They're fine. Roxy took them to the hospital to meet up with Gigi and the others." Said Rex.

"Alright, look, i know i've already mentioned this, but please be careful. Mr. Brown in very critical condition." Said Elizabeth.

"We'll notify the E.R." Said a male paramedic.

"I just came through the area. With all the collapsed and destroyed rides and debris, there's no way to get him through. We're gonna have to find another way to get him out of here." Said Rex.

"Well, let's help these men carrying him out." Said the male officer.

Rex, and the officer grabbed the stretcher with the male paramedics and carried the unconscious Franco through the crowd of people.

"I got it. Coming through, coming through!" Said Rex as the crowd cleared the way for him, the officer and the paramedics as they carried Franco.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

At the Paris Regional Medical Center, the double glass doors slid open and Adriana led Jackson by the right hand as they ran inside the hospital building and stopped in their tracks.

"Okay, just sit down here." Said Adriana as she led Jackson over to the hospital seats. "Just sit down here, sweety, okay?" She said as Jackson sat down in one of the seats. The 22 year old british girl then ran up to a female nurse from behind. "Excuse me."

The female nurse turned to Adriana. "May i help you?"

"Yeah, i just came in with this little boy named Jackson, and-and i think he's okay physically, but he was on one of the rides that got hit, and his mother, Lois, is buried in the wreckage."

"She's missing?" The nurse asked.

"He's been freaking out and i'm afraid he might go into shock or something." Said Adriana as she and the nurse went over to where Jackson was sitting. The nurse then bent down to Jackson's angle in front of him.

"Hi, Jackson. I'm Robin. How are you feeling, sweetheart?" The nurse asked.

"I'm okay, but the ride fell on top of my mommy and they can't find her." Said Jackson.

"It's okay, look at me." Said Robin as she got out a gray hospital pen light and shined it in Jackson's eyes. "The rescue crews are out there, alright? They're gonna find your mommy."

"Will you take care of my mommy when they do find her?" Jackson asked.

"Of course i will, sweetheart. Just try to calm down..."

"Robin, i need your consult with this patient." Said a doctor as he walked by, cutting Robin off.

"One deep breath." Robin said.

Jackson did as he was told and inhaled deeply.

"Good, good job." Said Robin. "I'll be right there." She said to the doctor. "You're gonna be fine." She said to Jackson before standing up and turning to Adriana. "Okay, just...stay with him for a little while in case he complains of cold and starts to shiver, then he's going into shock, find me."

"Okay." Said Adriana before Robin walked away. The 22 year old brown haired british girl then sat down in a seat next to Jackson.

"Adriana, can't we go back and look for my mommy?" Jackson asked.

"No, no, i'm sorry. Robin says that we need to stay here, okay?" Said Adriana.

Jackson looked at Adriana. "Do you think my mommy's dead?"

 **/**

Back at the carnival ruins, some more male paramedics had Pongo lying down flat on a gurney on his right side, with Elizabeth and Perdy and Rex at his side.

"What's his V.P.?" One of the male paramedics asked.

"82. Over 46 and dropping." Said a female paramedic.

"And his abdomen is party distended." Added another male paramedic.

"What does that mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's means he might have internal bleeding. We need to get him to the E.R." Said another male paramedic.

The paramedics then stapped Pongo to the gurney and wheeled him off the ambulance, with Rex, Elizabeth and Perdy and Linda following.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Back at the hospital, Donna Tremaine was on her cell phone talking to someone as she walked through the hospital.

"Yeah, put a couple of baracades up at the scene. Get some uniforms out there, we can't have civilians wandering around the accident sight." Said Donna.

"Excuse me, have you seen my wife and my son? They were on one of the rides and i can't remember which one and we can't find them." Clark asked as he and his four dogs and Moose ran up to Donna on her right side and started walking with her as she moved her cell away from her ear.

"It's chaos out there right now, sir, alright? And we're trying to get a head count on the injured." Said Donna as she stopped in her tracks, along with Clark and the dogs, and turned to face them.

"Please call your mother, the police Commissioner, and see if she can get her rescue crew to look for them. " Clark said.

"Sir, look, they're working as hard as they can. Alright, they're bringing people in as they find them, i can't ask for special favors and neither can my mother." Said Donna.

"A car came plowing through there and a bunch of fireworks rained down all over the carnival. I don't know if Lois and Jackson got hurt. You need to send somebody to look for them." Said Clark.

"Did you check the rest of the area?" Donna asked.

"We've checked everywhere. We've been all over the carnival, and there are people calling for their loved ones, but none of them are Lois and Jackson." Said Clark.

"Okay, okay. Check the E.R.,...and if they haven't been admitted, then come back here. I'll have a list of survivors by then." Said Donna.

"Okay." Said Clark as he, his dogs and Moose ran off.

Donna then put her cell phone back up to her ear.

 **/**

"It's too soon to know what happened to your mother." Said Adriana as she sat by Jackson.

"But she must be hurt bad or she would've come out." Said Jackson.

"Or she's trapped. Which would mean it's gonna take some time for the rescue crew to get her out." Said Adriana.

"You're just trying to make me feel better without actually lying." Said Jackson.

"No, no, i am telling you the truth. We just-we need to be patient right now, okay?" Said Adriana.

"But i kept calling for her and she didn't answer." Said Jackson.

"Well, just look around. There's a lot of people here that are hurt, but they're still alive. So the odds are your mother is too." Adriana assured.

"I like figurenotes. I like everything about, math." Said Jackson.

"Yeah? I bet your good at it." Said Adriana.

"I'm in the advanced program at my school." Said Jackson.

"Wow." Said Adriana in amazement. "I didn't learn about odds when i was in school, but...when i was about your age, my Dad taught me and my sister about cards, and how to figure out the odds of the cards the other guy was holding."

"Adriana?" Jackson said.

"Yeah?" Adriana asked.

"Thanks for staying with me. I'd be really scared if i was alone." Said Jackson.

"Of course." Said Adriana. "Hey, do you wanna, like, go to the cafeteria? You know, get some food, get out of here?"

"Sure." Said Jackson.

"Okay." Said Adriana before she and Jackson got up out of their seats. Jackson then placed his right hand into Adriana's left hand. "We'll get some candy or some pizza or something." She said as she led Jackson by the hand over to an elevator. Adriana pressed a button and she and the 6 year old waited for the doors to open.

The double glass doors then slid open and in rushed a 28 year old brown eyed girl with black hair that went down to her upper-back. She rushed up to the counter that the fat black female nurse was standing behind. "Excuse me."

"May i help you?" The black nurse asked.

"Has there been a girl named Lois Frankson admited here into this hospital?" The 28 year old girl asked.

"No, there hasn't. Why do you ask?" The nurse asked as Jackson looked at the 28 year old girl.

"Because she and her family are here in town and they were at the Venice Carnival today when that car plowed through it and those fireworks destroyed it and injured numbers of people. And i don't even know if they're alright. I don't know if they're alive or dead or..."

"Mia?" Jackson said, cutting the 28 year old girl off as he looked at her as he let go of Adriana's hand.

The black haired 28 year old girl, now known as Mia, looked and saw Jackson standing at an elevator with a brown haired girl. "Jackson?"

"Mia!" Said Jackson as he ran to Mia.

Mia and Jackson ran up to each other and embraced each other with a hug.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright." Said Mia before she and Jackson released each other from the hug and she bent down to his angle and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, i'm good." Said Jackson.

"Oh, thank goodness for that." Said Mia. "Are you here all by yourself? Where are your parents?"

"They're missing." Said Jackson.

"Missing? What do you mean 'missing'?" Mia asked.

"We got separated from them." Came a young, british female voice.

Mia and Jackson looked and saw Adriana walking up to them.

"Lois, Jackson and i were on the kite flyer ride when a car came plowing through the carnival and green fireworks rained down all over the place and destroyed it. When the chaos stopped, Jackson and i were standing alone outside the kite flyer, which was destroyed by the fireworks, along with everything else at the carnival. Somehow, Jackson and i made it out of the ride, but Lois didn't make it out." Said Adriana as she walked up to Mia and Jackson.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Mia asked as she stood up.

"Adriana Tremaine. Commissioner Linda Tremaine's younger daughter."

"She's the one who bought me here when we got separated from everyone." Said Jackson to Mia.

"You did that?" Mia asked.

"Yeah." Said Adriana.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much for looking out for Jackson." Said Mia.

"Don't mention it." Said Adriana.

"I'm Mia Deville, by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Same here." Said Adriana.

"So have the rescue workers found Lois yet?" Mia asked.

"No, when we left the carnival to come here, they were still searching the rubbled remains of the kite flyer ride for trapped survivors." Said Adriana.

"Oh, no. Well, what about Clark and the dogs? Where are they?" Mia asked.

"I don't know. By the time the chaos had settled, they were gone, and so were all of our friends. And we don't even know if they're alright." Said Adriana.

"And you have no idea where they are?" Mia asked.

"No. Like i said, i left the carnival with Jackson and we came straight here." Said Adriana.

The elevator then dinged and it's metal gray doors slid open and out came Keegan, holding Copper, and Candace, who immediately spotted Adriana and Jackson talking to a black haired woman.

"Oh, my gosh, there they are." Said Candace. "Adriana! Jackson!" She shouted as she and Keegan ran towards their two friends.

Adriana and Jackson turned around and saw Candace and Keegan, holding Copper, coming their way.

"Look, it's Candace!" Said Adriana.

"And Keegan and Copper!" Jackson added.

Candace and Keegan rushed up to Adriana and Jackson.

"Adriana, Jackson. Oh, thank goodness you're both safe. We thought something terrible might have happened to you. When that car came plowing through the carnival and those fireworks rained down all over the place, we assumed the worst." Said Candace said.

"Same to you. Are you guys alright?" Adriana asked.

"We're fine. The doctors checked us and the others out when we got here. Right, Keegan?" Said Candace.

"Yeah, we're okay. But i don't think we'll be going to another carnival again anytime this year." Said Keegan.

"Where is everyone else?" Jackson asked.

"They're up on the third floor. Keegan, Copper and i just came down here to get some snacks." Said Candace.

"Is Lois with them?" Asked the black haired girl standing behind Jackson and Adriana, getting the gang's attention.

"Who are you?" Candace.

"This is Mia Deville. She's a friend of Lois's." Said Adriana.

"Oh, well, then it's nice to meet you. I'm Candace Lewis. This is my nephew, Keegan, and his dog, Copper." Said Candace.

"Nice to meet you too." Said the black haired girl known as Mia.

"Now then, what's this about Lois? Is she missing?" Candace asked.

"Yeah, i'm afraid so. When the chaos cleared, Jackson and i were standing outside the gate entrance of the demolished kite flyer and Lois was nowhere to be seen. I think she's trapped in the rubble of the ride." Said Adriana.

"Oh, my goodness. This is awful. Just awful." Said Candace.

"Have the rescue workers found her yet?" Keegan asked.

"No, when we left the carnival, the rescue team was still searching through the ride. I think she might be hurt." Said Jackson.

"Keegan, did you call your father and let him know that you and Candace and Copper are alright? The last thing he needs is to hear about this online." Said Adriana.

"Yeah, i called him after the doctors checked me out. He knows what happened and that we're okay." Said Keegan.

"Oh, thank goodness for that." Said Adriana.

"Hey, Adriana and i were just about to head down to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat. Wanna join us?" Jackson asked.

"Yes, i think that's a good idea after everything that's happened." Said Candace.

"Sweet. Let's go." Said Jackson.

Jackson, Adriana, Mia, Candace and Keegan, holding Copper, walked over to the elevator. Adriana pressed a button and the metal gray doors slid open and the gang entered inside the elevator where Adriana pressed another button. The doors then slid closed and the elevator went up.

The double glass doors then slid open and paramedics wheeled Pongo inside on a gurney, follow by Rex, the officer, Elizabeth, with Perdy at her side, and the paramedics wheeling Franco into the hospital on a gurney, with Linda following them from behind.

"Any change since you've called in?" A male doctor asked as he walked up to the gang.

"His pulse is still irregular." Said a male paramedic.

"We attempts of a cardiac. Get both him and the dog to the E.R. Quickly." Said the doctor.

The paramedics wheeled Pongo and Franco down the hall, leaving Elizabeth, Linda, Rex, Perdy and the officer behind.

"Elizabeth? Where's Pongo's owner, Roger Dearly?" The male doctor asked.

"My uncle Roger and his wife, Anita, are on vacation in Jamaica. They're celebrating their 28'th year of marrage." Said Elizabeth.

"Did you try calling him?" The doctor asked.

"I did. He's not picking up." Said Elizabeth.

"What about his wife, Anita?" The doctor asked.

"No." Said Elizabeth.

"Okay, decisions for Pongo will have to be made by Mr. Dearly's immediate family, and i don't know how to reach any of his other relatives." Said the doctor.

Elizabeth turned and looked at Rex.

"Sounds like it's you." Said Rex.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **And by the way,...did you know that it's been a year since i wrote 103 Dalmatians and The Texas 104 Dalmatians? Can you believe it? It seems like only yesterday when it was (2016 and 17). Now it's (2018).**


	68. 103104 68: Carnival Fallout Aftermath (

**103/104 68: Carnival Fallout Aftermath (PART2).**

Meanwhile, up on the third floor, Gigi and the gang, with Roxy and the Miller pups, were all sitting in chairs, waiting to hear what the word was on Pongo.

"Why are they taking so long?" Asked Tommy, standing behind Gigi, who was sitting in a seat next to her father, Henry.

"The doctors are just trying to be through, honey." Said Gigi.

"You wanna go to the vending machine and get a soda?" Clare asked, standing up.

"Thanks, but i'd rather stay here." Said Tommy.

"Some of these doctors are the best surgeons around. They're make sure that Pongo's okay." Said Bo, sitting in a chair next to Nora.

The elevator doors then opened and the gang saw the doctors wheel two gurney's out onto the third floor. The first one had Pongo strapped to it and the second one had an unconscious Franco strapped to it. Elizabeth, Perdy, Rex, Linda and the officer exited the elevator.

"Gigi!" Said Rex as he, Elizabeth and Perdy ran towards Gigi and the gang.

"Rex." Said Gigi and Stacy as they and the rest of the gang stood up, minus Tommy, who was already standing.

Rex, Elizabeth and Perdy ran up to the gang while Linda and the officer went in the direction where Franco had been taken.

"How is he? How's Pongo?" Roxy asked.

"He's losing a lot of blood." Said Rex.

"What are the doctors gonna do for him?" Cameron asked, holding Abner.

"Well, they're gonna run some tests." Said Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, did you call the kids' parents and let them know where they are?" Rex asked.

"Yes, i did, i called all of their parents on the way here and told them what happened. They're on their way to pick them up right now." Said Elizabeth.

"Okay, good." Said Rex.

"But what about Pongo? Who's gonna look after him?" Aiden asked.

"Don't worry, Aiden. The doctors and i will look after Pongo while you and the others are gone." Said Elizabeth.

"You promise?" Aiden asked.

"I promise." Said Elizabeth.

"Look, at this point, everybody, the doctors don't have all the information that they need. So once they get the results, they'll take the appropriate steps, alright?" Said Rex, not noticing Tommy walking away with his yankees helment.

Dice, however, noticed Tommy walking off and went after the young 10 year old boy.

Tommy, with Dice at his side, walked into a room where Pongo was being treated by a female nurse. They both walked up to the gurney that the adult Dalmatian was lying on.

"Hey." Said Tommy, looking at Pongo.

Pongo barked a few times.

"He says "Hey. I'd offer to play a game of catch, but i'm kind of laid up right now." Said Dice, translating Pongo's dog language for Tommy.

"Thanks for saving my life." Said Tommy.

Pongo barked a few more times.

"He says "You would've done the same for me, right?" Said Dice translating once again.

"Here. I want you to have this." Said Tommy, offering his yankees helment to Pongo.

Pongo barked.

"He's says "You should hang onto that. For good luck, maybe." Said Dice.

Pongo then started caughing non-stop and the nurses rushed to his side to aid him as Tommy looked on with worry.

 **/**

Meanwhile, back at the carnival ruins, at the kite flyer ride, some male rescue workers were wheeling an unconscious woman away on a gurney.

"Wait!" Said Judy as she went up to the rescue team.

"Is this Mrs. Lois Frankson?" Asked one of the male rescuers.

"No. that's not her. You need to keep looking." Said Judy.

"We will. The ride basically disinttegrated where the car hit. I'm sorry." Said the male rescuer. He and the rest of his team then wheeled the unconscious woman away while Judy stayed behind.

 **/**

"I don't wanna go. Okay, Pongo needs me." Said Tommy as he and Dice and Clare walked over to an elevator with Gigi, Rex, Molly, Mickey, Max, Olive, Roxy, Kim and Stacy, who was holding Tommy's magic kit by the handle.

"The doctors need time to find out what's wrong with him, okay?" Said Rex.

"Well, he was caughing up blood. And besides Elizabeth, he doesn't have any human family here to stay with him." Said Tommy.

"Elizabeth's gonna stay with him and Elizabeth and the other dogs. If there's any change in his condition, then Elizabeth will call us and let us know, okay?" Said Gigi.

"Hey, i know it's tough. But sometimes you just gonna do what the doctors say. And they asked us to leave." Said Clare.

"Where are Bo, Nora, Matthew and Beethoven? Are they alright?" Tommy asked.

"Bo, Nora, Matthew and Beethoven are doing just fine. They just wen't home for the day." Said Rex.

"Oh. Right." Said Tommy before laughing nervously.

 **#BEEP# #BEEP#** "We pulled two victims out of the kite flyer wreckage, but a 27 year old girl, Lois Frankson, is still unaccounted for." Said the voice of a man on the intercome.

"I hope Lois is alright." Said Sherleen.

"Yeah, me too." Henry added.

Dice looked at Stacy, focused on her, and closed his eyes as his ears stood up. The pup was viewing her whole mind. He, Mickey, Max and Olive had the ability to see inside humans' heads to know what was going on in their lives. The 10 week old pup's eyes opened and his ears dropped down. "Oh, man." Said Dice. What he had seen inside Stacy's mind shocked him to his very core.

The elevator doors then opened and Clark, Moose, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster rushed out onto the third floor.

"You guys!" Said Clark as he and the dogs ran up to Rex, Gigi and the gang.

"Clark." Said Rex.

"Have you seen Lois and Jackson?" Clark asked.

"They haven't been admitted as patients." Said Rex.

Another elevator next to the other one opened and Jackson came out, follow by Adriana, Mia, Keegan, holding Copper, and Candace.

"Dad!" Said Jackson as he ran towards Clark.

"Oh, Jackson." Said Clark as Jackson ran up to him, both embracing each other with a hug. "Oh, my gosh, Jackie," He said before releasing his son from the hug. "are you alright?" He asked as he looked down at Jackson, who had now released him from his hug.

"I'm fine." Said Jackson as Adriana, Candace, Keegan and Mia ran up to the gang from behind Jackson.

"Where's your Mom?" Clark asked.

"I don't know." Said Jackson.

"Um, Lois, Jackson and Adriana were still on the kite flyer when it collapsed and...Adriana and Jackson got off, but...so far, they haven't been able to find Lois." Said Mia.

"I gotta go help look for her." Said Clark as he Moose and the four dogs ran off towards the elevator.

"Clark! Clark!" Mia called.

 **/**

"Lois?" Judy called as she walked around the kite flyer ruins in search of Lois. It was now night time, and so far, the rescue workers still hadn't found her. "Lois? Lois? Lois?" Judy continued searching for Lois while the rescue teams were searching for her through the kite flyer ruins.

 **/**

Back at the hospital, Elizabeth was standing by the hospital counter, praying to God for Pongo's recovery. Cameron's, Aiden's, Danny's, Charlotte's and Emma's parents had all arrived at the hospital, picked them up and took them home, and Perdy, Abner, Nipper, Tripod and Mini stood at Elizabeth's side.

"Oh, dear God,...please...please...don't let Pongo die." Elizabeth prayed as Rex walked over to where she was.

"Prayers to God? For Pongo?" Rex questioned.

"You've seen it. You don't think a dog has had it's share of prayers said for it in this lifetime? Especially after what happened here four years ago when Gigi was in the chaple, praying for miracle to pay for Molly's surgery." Said Elizabeth.

"How did you know about that?" Rex asked.

"Duh, i saw it in the movie." Said Elizabeth, refering to the Disney film adaption of 'THE TEXAS 104 DALMATIANS incident that happened back in (2020).

"Why do you care about this dog so much?" Rex asked.

"What do you care? What are you giving me the third degree about? Why do you care?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because he's a really nice dog and he saved my son's life." Said Rex.

"Well, so? He's my uncle Roger's dog, and i'd really like to see him make a full recovery." Said Elizabeth.

"I think there's something else." Said Rex.

"Oh, yeah, like what?" Elizabeth asked.

"You're worried about Franco too, aren't you?" Said Rex.

"Yes." Said Elizabeth.

A male doctor then walked up to Elizabeth and Rex.

"How's he doin?" Rex asked, refering to Pongo.

"We still haven't found the source of internal bleeding." Said the doctor.

"Do whatever it takes to save him. I'm gonna cover all the costs." Said Rex.

"That's fine. Listen,...Pongo's owner needs to be informed. And Elizabeth mentioned his owner, her uncle Roger. Do either one of you know how to get in contact with him or his wife?" The doctor said.

 **/**

Back at the carnival ruins, the rescue workers were still searching through the kite flyer ruins for Lois while Judy was calling out her name while looking for her.

"Lois? Lois? Lois? Lo?" Judy called.

Clark, Moose and the other dogs ran up to Judy.

"Did they find Lois?" Clark asked.

"No. Not yet. They're still looking for her, but it's a mess, Clark." Said Judy.

"She was on the ride when the car and fireworks hit." Said Clark.

"I know." Said Judy.

"She's gotta be in there somewhere. I mean, she's gotta be under something." Said Clark.

"Just look at this place. Hours ago, this was a carnival filled with laughter, fun and enjoyment. Now it looks like the aftermath of the apocalypse. But i guess that accidents are like that. Everything that you thought that you had can just be gone...in an instant. Just...gone. I'm sorry, Clark. I'm sorry." Said Judy.

"My wife's not dead. I'm going to find her." Said Clark before he and the dogs ran off towards the kite flyer ruins to search for Lois.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	69. 103104 69: Carnival Fallout Aftermath (

**103/104 69: Carnival Fallout Aftermath (PART3).**

Back at the hospital, on the third floor, Elizabeth was in Franco's hospital room, sitting by his bedside, waiting for him to wake up. He was dressed in a white hospital gown.

Rex then walked up to the doorway and knocked on the open door, getting Elizabeth's attention. The 29 year old probation officer got up from her seat and went over to where Rex was.

"How is he?" Rex asked.

"He's fine." Said Elizabeth.

"How's Pongo?" Rex asked.

"The surgery went well. I hope i wasn't out of line to authorize it. He just couldn't afford to wait." Said Elizabeth.

"No, your uncle Roger will understand." Said Rex.

"Franco's mother is on her way here. Have you and the police managed to locate his father?" Said Elizabeth.

"Not yet." Said Rex.

"They've been asking a lot of questions about drunk driving." Said Elizabeth.

"Well, from what we've learned, the family has had problems with alcohol." Said Rex.

"Yeah, but even if he had a couple of drinks, there's no way that he could have been drunk enough to drive straight down the carnival midway, Rex. I mean, i don't know. Maybe the accelerator got stuck, or the transmission went into overdrive and the breaks went out. I don't know, but it had to have been something major to cause that much damage and to hurt that many people." Said Elizabeth.

"Just let me know when he wakes up." Said Rex.

"Yeah. Listen, you're welcome to stay. I'm sure he would love to see you too." Said Elizabeth.

"Maybe, but i think i'll pass. But i will be around if he needs me or...if you need anything." Said Rex.

"Is it alright if i tell him you were here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, i mean, if you think it will help." Said Rex.

"Yeah." Said Elizabeth before Rex left. The brown haired 29 year old turned to see Franco now lying awake in his hospital bed. "Hey. Franco." She said as she walked over to Franco's hospital bed. "Listen, i can't believe you're already awake. I'm gonna call the doctor right now, okay?"

"What have i done?" Franco asked.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"I heard you talking to Rex." Said Franco.

"Yeah. I'll call him." Said Elizabeth.

"No." Said Franco. "You tell me what happened."

"Hey, look, you need to rest. Okay?" Said Elizabeth.

Rex then walked into the room, carrying a pale brown cup of coffee with a white lid on it, and the bottom of it being white. "Hey, you're awake. Welcome back. Coffee?"

"One of you guys had better start talking now." Said Franco.

Linda then came to the doorway and knocked on the opened door. "May i come in?" She said as she and the officer from earlier entered inside the room.

"Uh,...Franco just woke up. He hasn't even seen a doctor yet, he's really not ready to answer questions, okay?" Said Elizabeth.

"Comissioner,...tell me what happened." Franco said.

"I'll call you a lawyer." Said Rex.

"What on Earth would i need a lawyer for?" Franco asked.

"Mr. Brown, i'd like to ask you a few questions. If it's too much, let me know." Said Linda.

"I'm not saying a word till i find out what's going on." Said Franco.

"You ran your car...through the carnival...from the entrance to the ferris wheel at the end of the midway." Said Linda.

"Did anybody get hurt?" Franco asked.

"A lot of people. The rescue teams are still out there. There are no fatalities, but there are a lot of injured people." Said Linda.

"Because of me." Said a sad Franco.

"You had something to drink while you were driving, right?" Linda asked.

"Y-you really don't have to answer that." Said Elizabeth.

"Well, i wasn't drunk, if that's what you're thinking. I mean,...i had one lousy cup of coffee." Said Franco.

"Are you sure about that?" Linda asked.

"Wow, i...i didn't even wanna go to the carnival." Said Franco.

"Why not?" Linda asked.

"Look, you don't need to answer anymore of these questions." Said Rex.

"And now look what i've done." Said Franco.

"Mr. Brown, i will make sure that you will have council present when i take your statement. But i'm sorry to say that, uh,...if alcohol or drugs were involved in this accident, you could be facing criminal charges, as well as charges of theft." Said Linda.

Donna then entered into the room. "Mr. Brown wasn't drunk,...but the doctors did find something in his system when they pumped his stomach."

"They did? What?" Linda asked.

"Well, Mr. Brown didn't get behind the wheel and suddenly decide to drink and drive." Said Donna.

"Did somebody mess with his car?" Rex asked.

"No. As i said before, no alcohol was found in his system." Said Donna. "Mr. Brown, you ingested something that made you pass out."

"So what was it?" Elizabeth asked.

"A hypnotic soporific drug. Otherwise known as a sleeping pill." Said Donna.

"I don't take those kind of pills." Said Franco.

"I don't know, Mr. Brown. After what happened today, it seems like there are a lot of things you wouldn't normally do, but did. Like commit theft and drive under the influence." Said Linda.

"What are you talking about?" Franco asked.

"Six Dalmatian puppies were reported missing this morning. Four from a residence and two from a pet store. This officer here searched your car and found four of the missing puppies inside the trunk in a sack." Linda explained.

"But that doesn't mean i stole them. I was at work the whole morning." Said Franco.

"I am so sure." Said Donna. "And even if you were at work, you could've had someone steal those puppies for you."

"And why would i do that? Huh? Why would i steal Dalmatian puppies, take a sleeping pill and then head for the carnival? That makes no sense." Said Franco.

"Maybe not, but the evidence certainly does." Said Linda.

"I didn't do it." Said Franco.

"The evicence tells a different story." Said Linda.

"You better start taking this serious, sir. Because as of right now, you are the prime suspect in a theft and reckless driving investigation." Said Donna.

"Oh, no." Said Franco.

"Mr. Brown, i spoke with the doctors earlier, you're discharged tonight...and released into police custody. That being said,...Franco Brown, you're under arrest...for theft...driving under the influence of drugs...and endangering the public." Said Linda.

"Wait." Said Elizabeth.

"What is it, miss Webster? Is he one of your charges?" Linda asked.

"No, he's not the one." Said Elizabeth. "She is." She said, pointing at Stacy as she entered the room. "Why suspect Franco?"

"Caught him red handed. And he has a history of dognapping." Said Linda.

"Really?" Stacy said.

"I can explain." Said Franco.

"You can explain where you were last night." Said Linda.

"I was...out." Said Franco.

"Out." Said Linda.

"Out." Said Franco.

"I think we've established he was out." Said Stacy.

"Alright, let's discuss this at the station." Said Linda before the officer came toward Franco.

"He was out with me." Said Elizabeth, stopping the officer.

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me." Said the officer before reaching inside his pants pocket and getting out a piece of folded up paper. "I found this in his car too."

"What is it?" Linda asked.

"It's a list of addresses. All of places in this town that have Dalmatian puppies." Said the officer.

"What?" Said Elizabeth before taking the paper from the officer and unfolding it the look at the writing on it.

"Elizabeth, you can't possibly think that,...Look, this is crazy, i'm being set up here!" Said Franco.

"Here are these box of puppies you asked me to bring down..." Said Ethan as he entered inside the room, carrying a box, only to trail off when he saw Linda and the police officer. "Whatever it is, i didn't do it." He said as he turned to leave, only to be grabbed by the arm by the officer.

"No. I sent Ethan to pick up those. There was a phone call and..." Franco trailed off when the officer opened the box, revealing two stray Dalmatian puppies with black spots.

"Oops." Said Stacy.

"This crazy. Why would i steal Dalmatians? Huh? What possible motive could i have for..."

"The judge's order." Said Stacy, cutting Franco off.

"What?" Rex asked.

"Oh, Franco, how could you? All of this for money?" Said Stacy.

"Will somebody please explain to me what's going on here?" Said Linda.

"If i'm caught stealing puppies, my entire fortune goes to every dog business in the state of Texas. And Franco just so happens to be the owner of one of those dog businesses here in town. Would that be a motive?" Said Stacy.

"Officer,...please read this man his rights. And cuff him to the bed until he is released in our custody." Said Linda.

"Okay, Franco Brown, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything can and will be used against you in a court of law." Said the officer as he handcuffed Franco to his hospital bed by his right wrist.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	70. 103104 70: Carnival Fallout Aftermath (

**103/104 70: Carnival Fallout Aftermath (PART4).**

Elsewhere on the third floor, Gigi, Tommy, Sherleen, Henry, Clare, Molly, Candace, Keegan, holding Copper, Adriana, Jackson, Kim, Mia, the Miller pups and Perdy and her puppies were all standing around, waiting for an update on the search for Lois.

"Adriana, i can't thank you enough for getting Jackson off that ride." Said Mia.

"Mia, i was calling for my mom and she didn't answer me. I think she must be hurt really bad." Said Jackson before hugging Mia.

"You know what, i feel like i need to do something." Said Gigi.

"They won't let you." Said Candace.

The doors to the first elevator opened and Clark, Moose and the other dogs rushed out and went up to the gang.

"She's okay. They're bringing her in right now." Said Clark.

"Where'd they find...Lois! Oh, my gosh!" Said Mia as she and the others saw Lois being wheeled out of the second elevator in a hospital bed by several male rescuers, with Judy at their side. The whole gang ran over to where Lois was to see how she was doing.

"Mommy." Said Jackson.

"Lois, are you okay?" Mia asked.

"Hi, Mia. I'm okay." Said Lois. "Jackson, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Mommy, i was so scared for you. Why didn't you answer me?" Said Jackson.

"I think i...i must have blacked out or something. When i woke up, i was stuck under a piece of the ride and your Dad was calling for me." Said Lois.

"Clark found you?" Gigi asked.

"He and the dogs brought the rescue workers to come and get me out." Said Lois.

"I helped too, you know." Said Judy.

"How are you feeling?" Mia asked.

"Happy to be safe. I can't believe you're here." Said Lois.

"Where else would i be? You're my best friend, i love you." Said Mia.

"I love you too, Mia." Said Lois.

The gang smiled at Lois, knowing that she was now safe and out of harm's way, and Lois smiled back at them.

"This is Gale Winters with Breaking News." Came a female voice.

Everyone immediately fixated their gaze upon the big, black flat screen T.V. that was on the wall, showing female news reporter, Gale Winters, sitting at her desk, with her name on screen.

 **Breaking News!**

 **Gale Winters.**

"The Mayor of Paris, Texas-Mayor Xehanort-and the United Nations have decided to take drastic action against Cruella De ViL. And to prevent history from repeating itself, the mayor and the U.N. have requested that all Dalmatian puppies in the entire state of be rounded up and taken to a government base for protection until miss De ViL leaves America. As of now, U.S. military soldiers are all over the state of Texas, invading every home, pet store and other dog businesses that have Dalmatian puppies. Mayor Xehanort had this to say."

The T.V. screen then changed from Gale to Xehanort, who was sitting at his office desk.

 **Mayor Xehanort.**

"The Dalmatian puppy population of the state of Texas is now federal government property until miss De ViL leaves the U.S. Anyone caught outside with one will be reported and their Dalmatian puppy will be immediately seized by the military. Stay in your house and do not leave until the police or military have taken your puppies. The U.S. Government thanks you for your compliance. Good day."

"Oh, my." Said Sherleen.

"That's crazy, this came out of nowhere." Henry added.

"Are we actually gonna give up the puppies?" Tommy asked.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out." Said Adriana, looking in a direction.

Everyone looked in the direction Adriana was looking and saw Linda, Donna, Rex, Stacy, Ethan, Elizabeth and the other officer, carrying the box of the two Dalmatian puppies, coming their way. Linda, Donna, Rex, Stacy, Ethan, Elizabeth and the other officer walked over to where the gang was.

"Mother." Said Adriana.

"Adriana." Said Linda.

"Donna." Said Adriana.

"Hey, sis." Donna added.

"What do you want?" Candace asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I want those Dalmatian puppies. Well, actually, the government does. I'm just following orders. So if you would all be so kind as to hand over the puppies, you'd make my job a whole lot easier." Said Linda.

"We're not giving you anything!" Said Tommy.

"Have it your way. Officers, take the puppies." Linda ordered. But Rex and Judy didn't move.

"You don't wanna do it, do you?" Said Gigi.

"Officers,...do it." Said Linda.

"No." Said Rex.

"What?" Linda asked.

"No. I...i won't do it. I won't help take a bunch of puppies away from their home and hurt an entire state of people. And i'm certainly not gonna help take any of them away from kids." Said Rex.

"Then i guess this means you're fired." Said Linda.

"I guess it does." Said Rex before reaching in his pants pocket and pulling out his police badge and handing it to Linda.

"Thank you." Said Linda. "Officer Judy, take the puppies."

"You know what? After all this,...i'm not sure i wanna be on the force anymore either. I quit." Said Judy.

"That's fine with me. But your quiting won't stop the military from taking these puppies." Said Linda.

Just then, the elevator doors opened up and out stepped a group of military men dressed in green camo cloths and black boots.

"Ah, speaking of which." Said Linda, noticing the men in green camo walking up to her and the others. The men in green walked up to the gang and stopped. "Gentlemen, please remove the four Miller pups and this box of other two puppies from this hospital at once."

"Yes, ma'am." Said one of the soldiers.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

"Dice, Mickey, Max, Olive!" Said Gigi as she and the rest of the gang, minus Lois, rushed outside of the hospital after Linda, Donna and five male soldiers. Four of the soldiers each had one of her puppies, and the fifth soldier carried the box of the two stray Dalmatian puppies. Gigi and the gang were then restrained by several other male soldiers as the five soldiers carried the puppies over to the back their camo truck. Perdy and her four puppies, Moose, Molly and Clark's four dogs were also being restrained by the soldiers as well. The only ones who weren't being restrained were Stacy and Kim.

"Hey, get away from those puppies!" Said Rex as one of the soldiers held him back.

"Let me go! Dice, Mickey, Max, Olive!" Said Gigi as she was held back by a soldier.

"Dice!" Said Tommy as a soldier held him back.

A black car and a purple and black Panther Deville car drove up on the hospital parking lot and Xehanort exited the black vehicle while Helena exited the purple and black car.

"Stop." Said Xehanort before closing the driver door. "It isn't suppose to go this way. Back away." He said as he and Helena walked over to where Linda, Donna and the soldiers were, who had stopped in their tracks.

The other soldiers released the gang, and Rex charged at Xehanort.

"Restrain him." Said Xehanort.

One of the soldiers grabbed ahold of Rex, restraining him.

"Mayor, please. Please." Elizabeth begged.

"Miss De ViL is still here in town and in America." Said Xehanort.

"You're taking puppies from their homes!" Said Elizabeth.

"We are trying to 'SAVE' their homes, miss Webster." Said Xehanort before looking at the soldiers who had the puppies. "Take them away."

"Mayor! Mayor!" Said Gigi. She and the gang watched helplessly as the soldiers put Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive in the back of the camo truck, follow by putting the box of the two stray Dalmatian puppies in the truck with them.

Mickey and Max then closed their eyes and Mickey focused on Helena as his ears stood up, and he began to view her thoughts, while Max's ears stood up as he focused on Henry and viewed his thoughts. After viewing Helena's mind, Mickey focused on Sherleen as he showed her Helena's thoughts in her head.

Dice closed his eyes and his ears stood up as he focused on Sherleen and showed her Stacy's memories in her head.

Sherleen's eyes went wide after what she had just seen in her head.

Mickey's, Max's and Dice's eyes opened and their ears dropped just as two of the soldiers closed the double doors to the back of their camo truck.

Two of the soldiers got inside the front part of the truck and drove off the hospital property, along with the other soldiers, who drove off in their green military jeeps, following the truck.

Rex glared at Xehanort, Linda and Donna. "If anything happens to either of those puppies, i'm coming for you!"

Xehanort, Linda, Donna and Helena went over to their vehicles. Linda's car was a tan (1930) Packard Convertible Coupe car and Donna's car was a green (2020's) vehicle. Xehanort, Helena, Linda and Donna all got inside their vehicles and drove off of the hospital property.

Elizabeth and the whole gang watched sadly, knowing that the puppies had been taken away and that there was nothing they could do about it.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Lizzie. We were both fooled by Mr. Brown." Said Stacy as she approached Elizabeth, who turned to her.

"I'm sorry, miss White. I had no idea that Franco was,...That i let myself trust him." Said Elizabeth.

"Oh, this is all just terrible. You need distraction, Lizzie. My mother's having a 2000s party at the Love Civic Center tonight with me as the host. Why don't you and your dogs join us?" Said Stacy.

"I don't know." Said Elizabeth.

"It won't be the same without you, Liz. Oh, do come. Remember, Lizzie ,...you have the doggies to live for." Said Stacy.

Elizabeth took a moment to think before nodding her head.

"Perfect." Said Stacy, with a smile on her face before she walked away from Elizabeth.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **Well, how do you like that? The U.S. Government is rounding up all of the Dalmatian puppies in the whole state of Texas and shipping them off to a military base, thanks to Xehanort and the United Nations. Try to stay with me now, because this is where things REALLY start to heat up.**

 **(Also, did you notice Mia Deville's return from 103 Dalmatians?)**


	71. 103104 71: PHASE 3

**103/104 71: Phase 3.**

That night, high above the city of Paris, Texas, inside the Dark 13's invisible space station, the organization was sitting around the large round table, having a discussion about Phase 3 of PLAN 4. All of the numbered members had gotten out of their Venice Carnival costumes and were now dressed in their black hooded coats, except for Larxene, the 12'th female member, who was still wearing her pink costume and white mask she wore when she was listening in on Rex's and Clare's conversation and spying on them.

"A party at the Love Civic Center? Tonight?" Larxene questioned. "I was hoping we would be leaving the country after that carnival disaster we caused today."

"The was Phase 2 of our plan. We can't leave America until we've completed Phase 3,...which is already in the process of completion." Said Xehanort.

"What is Phase 3?" DIZ asked.

"Phase 3 is to get miss De ViL 103 and 104 Dalmatian puppies. That job is almost finished. Now we just need to get five more, and that'll be it for Phase 3." Said Xehanort.

"Five? Well, let's see, there's Elizabeth's puppies, Abner, Nipper, Tripod, Mini, and...who else?" Xigbar asked.

"The Lewis boy's liver-spotted puppy. Or our puppy, should i say?" Said Xehanort.

"Oh, yeah, right. I forgot. Sorry." Said Xigbar.

"I don't get it. If the whole point of getting the government involved was to round up every Dalmatian puppy in the state of Texas, why didn't you have the soldiers take Elizabeth's puppies and the Lewis boy's pup too?" Axel said.

"Because miss Webster's puppies are the last four of the 103 Dalmatians of London,...and miss De ViL has already assigned them to someone else. And as for the Lewis boy's puppy, he's the last one of the 104 Dalmatians of the state of Texas. But before i turn him over to miss De ViL's hands to be saughtered with all of the rest of the 104 puppies,...i have one last job for him to do." Said Xehanort.

"And what job would that be?" Lady Black asked.

"You'll find out." Said Xehanort. "Ansem, did you pick up the suprise for miss De ViL, like i instructed?"

"Yes, doctor. The suprise is on board the ship right now as we speak." Said Ansem.

"Good. Excellent work, Ansem. See to it that miss De ViL gets it before she and her cousins leave for Greece." Said Xehanort.

"Yes, doctor." Said Ansem.

"Suprise? What suprise?" Vexen asked.

"Normally i keep things between me and my clients confedentual,...but since the suprise is going to miss De ViL tonight,...i see no harm in revealing it to all of you." Said Xehanort.

"I'm you'll show us the suprise?" Larxene questioned.

"Yes. But first thing's first, Larxene. Get out of that Venice Carnival costume and back into your black hooded coat, like the other numbered members of the organization." Xehanort said.

"Yes, Dr. Xehanort." Said Larxene. The blond 12'th member then got up from her seat and left the table to leave out of the room to change.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	72. 103104 72: Going Over The Plan

**103/104 72: Going Over The Plan.**

That same night, at the Love Civic Center, a familiar red and black car was parked outside in the parking lot, along with a pink (1950's) convertible, and Stacy was inside the building in one of the rooms, checking to see if everything was ready for her mother's 2000s Party. All of the catered food, snacks, desserts, and a clear glass bowl of red punch with a clear punch bowl spoon in it, was on one of the four blue cloth-covered tables. She was already dressed for the event, so all she had to do now was wait for the guests to arrive.

Stacy wore pink lipstick, a baby blue shoulderless shirt that revealed her whole shoulders, the sleeves were quarter length, she wore a tan short skirt with pockets, black high heel boots that went up to the calf of her legs, and her long, sharp fingernails were painted white. She was also holding a brown clipboard with a piece of paper on it, checking to make sure she had everything delivered.

While she was doing this, Cruella entered inside the room through the open double doors holding a piece of white folded up white paper in her right hand. She wore red lipstick, the front of her black and white hair was brushed to the right side and the back of it was in a bun. She wore a dark gray, long sleeve, jacket-like short dress with a big, white fur collar with black zebra stripes, red skin tight gloves with red, sharp fingernails, the cuffs of the sleeves were made out of white fur with black zebra stripes, gray stockings and black high heel shoes. The skirt part of the dress had four gold buttons on both the left side and the right side, and the waist part of the dress had a black belt rapped around it.

Stacy's back was turned, so she didn't see Cruella entering inside the room and walking up to her.

"Kim, i told you not to distrub me while i'm checking everything in this room." Said Stacy. As Cruella walked up to the blond from behind, Stacy turned to see the black and white haired De ViL woman walking up to her. "Cruella. What are you still doing here in America? I thought you and your cousins had flown back to UK."

"I have business here." Said Cruella.

"If you're here to ask me about our fall guy and who he or she is, i'll gladly tell you. It's Franco Brown, the owner of Brown's Dog Groomers. He stood to inherit a tremendous amount of my fortune, along with the rest of the state of Texas's dog businesses,...if i went back to dognapping, that is. So i watched the film adaption of 102 Dalmatians that Disney put out back in (2002), and got the idea to frame Franco for stealing Dalmatian puppies, just like you did Kevin Shepered." Said Stacy.

"So you basically took a page out of my book." Said Cruella.

"Hope you don't mind that i borrowed it." Said Stacy.

"Actually, i don't mind at all. In fact, to be honest with you, i'm flattered. But i'm not here about any of that." Said Cruella.

"Dosn't suprise me. You were never the honorable type. And somehow gloating isn't your style." Said Stacy.

"And what exactly would i be here to gloat about?" Cruella asked.

"Oh, i don't know. Maybe about the fact that you were able to blackmail me into helping you with this twisted scheme of your's again. But somehow i don't think that's the case." Said Stacy.

"You're right. I'm not here to gloat." Said Cruella.

"Oh, well, then perhaps you'd like to have a look at our 2000s Party." Said Stacy. "We have some lovely things and great food. Some of them might even be to your liking." She said as she walked over to the blue cloth-covered table that had all the food, snacks, deserts and punch on it.

"I've come talk to you about our deal and where we stand." Said Cruella as she walked up to Stacy from behind.

"Deal." Said Stacy before turning around to face Cruella. "What...deal? Oh. That deal. What about it?"

"I'd like to return this to you." Said Cruella as she held out her hand holding the piece of folded up paper, offering it to Stacy.

Stacy then took the piece of paper from Cruella. "Is this what i think it is?"

"Yes. Yes, it is. That is the page from your diary that i tore out four years ago." Said Cruella.

Stacy placed her clipboard on the snack table behind her and runfolded the piece of paper and looked at the writing that was on it. Cruella was right. This was the page from her diary that had been torn out. "Yes,...so it is."

"Well, don't thank me or anything. The look on your face is thanks enough." Said Cruella.

"I don't get it. Why are you giving this back to me all of a sudden?" Stacy asked.

"We had a deal, yes? You help us, and we keep your secret." Cruella reminded.

"Is this the part where i say thank you?" Stacy asked.

"Well,...you don't have to." Said Cruella.

"Good, cause i don't." Said Stacy.

"But considering the fact that you dodged a life sentence in prison, and are not still there, i'd say that you should do more than just thank me. You should get on your knees and thank me for not blowing the rest of your dark secrets." Said Cruella.

"I think we both know that's never gonna happen." Said Stacy.

"I figured just as much. Now then,...with all of that said and done, let's discuss business, shall we?" Said Cruella.

"Business? What kind of business?" Stacy asked.

"My cousins and i are leaving for Greece tonight, and i have four more puppies that i need to complete the London, England's 103 Dalmatians. Which are the puppies of your probation officer, Elizabeth Webster." Said Cruella.

"You want me to steal from my probation officer?" Stacy asked.

"Hey, i did it to mine. Only i didn't do the stealing part." Said Cruella.

"I know. I've seen the movie." Said Stacy.

"So does that mean you'll do it?" Cruella asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Said Stacy.

"I knew you'd come around." Said Cruella.

"So what time am i to break into Elizabeth's house?" Stacy asked.

"Oh, you won't be doing the job. But you'll be giving orders to the person that does." Said Cruella.

"And just who is this person?" Stacy asked.

"I'm glad you asked, darling. Allow me to introduce the two of you. Oh, Gaston!" Said Cruella.

"Gaston?" Stacy questioned.

Fabian then walked through the open doorway and entered inside the room and walked up to Cruella and Stacy. "Yes, miss De ViL?"

"What's he doing here?" Stacy asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He's here for you." Said Cruella.

"For me? Sorry, but i already have a man in my life." Said Stacy.

"I mean he's here to help you." Said Cruella.

"Help me? Help me with what? I don't need help with anything." Stacy said.

"Sometimes i wonder if you have a brain in that head of your's." Cruella stated. "Fabian is here to help you with the last four remaining 103 Dalmatians. He'll be the one that you order to break into your probation officer's house tonight and steal her puppies."

"Oh." Said Stacy. "Well, when you put it like that, it makes a total sense. So how exactly are we gonna pull this one off?"

"Simple. Your probation officer will be here at the center with you and the rest of the guest, then when she arrives, you text Gaston here and let him know that she's out of the house and tell him to head over there, break in and steal the puppies, then it's mission accomplished. Do you understand?" Said Cruella.

"Yes. You're coming in loud and clear." Said Stacy.

"Excellent." Said Cruella. "Thank you, Gaston, that will be all."

"I'll leave you two alone." Said Fabian before he walked away from Cruella and Stacy and exited the room through the open doorway.

"Where's he off to?" Stacy asked.

"To wait in the car. You and i still have some unfinished business to take finish." Said Cruella.

"Really? And just what kind of unfinished business is that?" Stacy asked.

"You know what i mean." Said Cruella.

"No, i don't know what you mean. Please enlighten me." Said Stacy.

"Okay, fine, i will." Cruella stated. "Remember how you came over to my place the other night and beat me up?"

"Oh, that? I sure do. And i must say, i wiped the floor with you." Said Stacy.

"And remember how you attacked my cousin, Diane?" Cruella asked.

"Oh, yeah, i whupped her good too." Said Stacy.

"Well, remember when i said i would get you back?" Cruella said.

"No. When did you say that?" Stacy asked.

"Just now." Said Cruella before slapping the piece of paper out of Stacy's hand, follow by slapping her across the face and then snatching her up by her hair.

Stacy seized Cruella by the face and the two women struggled against each other until they fell on the floor. They then started rolling on the floor as they attacked each other, and Cruella rolled on top of Stacy.

Stacy grabbed Cruella by the face and after a few minutes of struggling, she pushed the black and white haire woman off of her.

Stacy proceeded to get up from the floor, but Cruella tackled her. The blond tried to crawl away, but the british black and white haired woman grabbed her by the legs and pulled her back.

Cruella grabbed Stacy by the hair and the two women fought with each other as they rolled under one of the blue cloth-covered tables and out on the other side.

Stacy and Cruella had a grip on each other as they stood to their knees. Stacy then managed to push Cruella off of her and onto the floor before falling backwards on the floor herself.

Stacy and Cruella then seized each other and started rolling on the floor again. Stacy rolled on top of Cruella and started banging the back of her head on the hard floor.

"Take that, and that!" Said Stacy as she banged Cruella's head on the floor repeatedly.

As Cruella stood up, Stacy attacked her and tackled her to the floor. The two women rolled on the floor once more as they fought, and Cruella stood up along with Stacy, who held the black and white haired woman by the shoulders.

Cruella then pushed Stacy up against the wall and they both struggled and fought.

"Crazy!" Said Stacy as she struggled against Cruella. The blond then grabbed Cruella by the neck and started choking her. "Crazy!"

Cruella then managed to pry Stacy's hands off of her neck and turned her around and put her in the headlock.

"Oh, my gosh, what are you doing, you crazy chick?!" Said Stacy as she struggled.

Cruella then turned around, with Stacy in the headlock, and then threw her to the floor. The black and white haired woman then sighed as she watched the blond haired girl sit up on the floor.

"Now, if you'll excuse me,...i have some cousins to meet up with,...a plane to catch and an island in Greece to get to. What are your plans? Then again,...who gives a care?" Said Cruella before walking off, leaving Stacy behind.

Stacy just sat on the floor, panting in defeat.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	73. 103104 73: 2000s Party

**103/104 73: 2000s Party.**

Later that same night, a yellow beetle car drove onto the parking lot of the Love Civic Center and parked in a parking space. The car's headlights then shut off and the driver door opened and out stepped Elizabeth, wearing a golden heart-shaped necklace around her neck, a purple sleeveless shirt with straps, blue pants, gold high heel shoes and pink lipstick. The 29 year old probation officer walked around to the front passenger door on the right, where she opened it, allowing Pongo, with a white bandage wrapped around his torso, to get out. Pongo had recieved this bandage from the hospital doctors after they had performed surgery on him that was required to save his life. Elizabeth then closed the door back and pressed a button on her device on her keychain, locking the car. She then placed her key chain in her pants pocket and proceeded to go inside the center, but stopped when she saw that Pongo wasn't following her.

"Pongo." Said Elizabeth.

Pongo then followed after Elizabeth and the two went up to the Love Civic Center and entered inside the building. They then saw Stacy standing outside a doorway, greeting some guests before they went through the doorway.

"(Gasps) Lizzie, it's you!" Said Stacy with excitement as Elizabeth and the dog walked toward her. "Pongo. How nice of you to join us."

Pongo then barked at Stacy twice as he and Elizabeth stopped in their tracks.

"You're not still at me about what happened in (2020), are you?" Stacy asked.

Pongo growled at Stacy, baring his sharp teeth.

"Pongo, be nice." Said Elizabeth.

"I'm so glad you're here, Lizzie." Said Stacy. "Come with me." She said, offering her hand.

Elizabeth and Pongo walked up to Stacy and the 33 year old blond took her by the hand and led her and the dog through the doorway.

"So...tell me,...are your little spotted puppies all snug and safe at home?" Stacy asked.

"Yes, they're with Perdy, Moose, Molly, Copper and Clark's dogs." Said Elizabeth as they walked down the hallway.

"Oh! With Mommy and friends, yes. How dear. It's such a relief to have the bad guy in jail. After all, if puppies can't be safe in this world, who can?" Said Stacy. She led Elizabeth and Pongo down the hallway and they walked in through an open doorway that had a blue banner above it with the title **2000s Party** written on it in gray, entering inside a room filled with people. Among the people were Gigi, Rex, Rebecca, Tommy, Clare, Candace, Keegan, Roxy, Sherleen, Henry, Kim, Lois, Clark, Jackson, Mia, Adriana, Bo, Nora, Matthew, Linda, Donna and Helena. There were also several round table with blue table-cloths over them, with chairs for the guests to sit in.

Keegan wore a violet red sleeveless muscle shirt with straps, blue pants and black and white sneakers with white trims and white laces.

Adriana wore purple lipstick, a short purple sequin dress with quarter length sleeves, pale purple stockings that covered her whole legs and purple sequin high heel shoes. The neckline of the dress was rectangle-shaped and exposed her chest.

Linda had on the same pale green outfit and green shoes she wore at the carnival, while Donna wore pale green lipstick, a pale green, long sleeve suit top with black buttons and pointy shoulders, pale green stockings that covered her whole legs and pale green high heel shoes and long, sharp pale green fingernails.

Clare wore pink lipstick, a gray long sleeve suit top with black buttons, a short gray skirt, black stockings that covered her whole legs and gray high heel shoes.

Tommy wore his baby blue short sleeve button-up shirt, with the top collar button unbuttoned, his blue pants and his black sneakers, and held his magic kit by the handle in his right hand. The shirt, pants and shoes he had on were the same outfit and shoes he had worn to the park.

Jackson wore a black short sleeve t-shirt with green stripes, tan pants-like shorts that went down to the calf of his legs, and he wore black flip-flops that had tan colored foot straps.

Gigi wore pink lipstick, a white, skin tight, short sleeve shirt with a rectangle-shaped neckline that exposed her chest, sleeves that stopped at the upper limbs of her arms, and she wore blue pants and black high heel boots that went up to the calf of her legs.

Sherleen wore pink lipstick, a violet red long sleeve suit top, a black turtleneck shirt underneath, black pants and black high heel shoes.

"Let the party...begin. Mother?" Said Stacy.

"Yes?" Said Helena before she ran up to Stacy, Elizabeth and Pongo, wearing pink lipstick, gray earrings, long, sharp, silver, glitter coded finger nails, a sparkly, glitter coded silver long sleeve suit top with pointy shoulders, a sparkly, glitter coded skirt that went down to the calf of her legs, gray stockings and silver glitter coded high heel shoes.

"Take our guest of honor to her friends while i take care of some personal business. I have a very special suprise planned for you, Lizzie." Said Stacy

"Oh, yes, of course. Right this way, miss Webster." Said Helena before she, Elizabeth and Pongo walked off together.

Stacy then took her cell phone out of her right skirt pocket and turned it on and tapped on the text message icon. She then typed in the words **"Lizzie McWebster is here. Head for her house now."** Stacy then pressed send, sending the text message to Fabien Gaston. She put her phone back in her right pocket and went to join the party.

Everyone was now gathered around together and Helena and Stacy stood in front of the crowd of people.

"Tonight...our community joins us at this party...so we can celebrate being in the 21st century for 35 years. My daughter's past...has been littered with mistakes. As have mine. I pray some day that we will be forgiven." Said Helena.

Pongo growled at Helena.

"Shh!" Said Elizabeth to Pongo.

"But tonight...we will begin to set things right. From tonight...we'll all be closer than ever before." Said Helena. "To the 20s!"

"To the 20s!" Said the whole crowd.

"Excuse me. Stacy?" Said Sherleen.

"Hey, miss Miller. Long time, no see." Said Stacy.

"Ah. Well, i couldn't have put that better myself. The last time we saw each other, it was (2020)." Said Sherleen.

"You know, you look kinda different." Said Stacy.

"Yes, well, that's what happens when four years go by. The last time we saw each other was at your trial, and things weren't exactly going so well between me and my husband." Said Sherleen.

"Oh, yeah, i heard you two are separated." Said Stacy.

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Said Sherleen.

"Well, i guess you're not gonna be asking me to lie for you, since everyone in town knows, huh?" Said Stacy.

"I don't ever want you to lie again." Said Sherleen.

"Well, that's a good thing, 'cause i couldn't keep a secret like that, you know? About two parents getting divorced?" Said Stacy.

"Stacy, i really need you to tell us the truth." Said Sherleen.

"You know, it's funny, 'cause i was thinking about that when i was on my way here to Paris, Texas to tell Rex the truth about Tommy being his son." Said Stacy.

"Your's and Rex's son, Tommy, is exactly what we need to talk about." Said Sherleen.

"Yeah? What about him?" Stacy asked.

"I've been thinking quite a bit about what happened to Tommy, you know. How you abandoned him at the hospital in Hawaii?" Said Sherleen.

"Yeah, it sure was a kick in the head, huh?" Said Helena.

"A kick in the head? I agonized over the fact that i let that happen to me a second time." Said Rex, refering to Stacy keeping another son's existance from him for ten years.

"Hey, Rex, you gotta give yourself a break. You didn't know about Jason or Tommy because of what i did." Said Stacy.

"No, but how could i not tell that Tommy was my son when i first met him last year in India?" Said Rex.

"Well, beats me, i didn't know that Tommy was in India last year until Gigi's third book came out." Said Stacy.

"That's right. At the time, i was in a relationship with you for 10 whole years. Then i met Jason in (2020) and found out that he was my son, only for him to be abducted and shipped off to Australia, along with every Dalmatian puppy in the state of Texas, as well as the second 104 incident in New Zealand in (2022) and the third 104 incident in India last year in (2023)." Said Rex.

"You're kind of involved in those incidents a lot, aren't you?" Said Stacy.

"So i wasn't able to see things clearly, and of course i had found out that i was adopted by Roxy and that my real parents were Cruella De ViL and Paul C. McLawrence." Said Rex.

"Boy, that must have been rough." Said Stacy.

"Yes, so i suppose i simply assumed that Roxy was my real mother, and that she was telling me the truth when she told me my father was dead, which he wasn't at the time." Said Rex.

"Yeah, well, you know, kids can't really choose their parents." Said Stacy.

"Your baby wasn't born in Hawaii. In fact,...your baby wasn't born in Hawaii at all, was he?" Said Sherleen.

"Uh,...it wasn't?" Stacy said.

"Stacy, come on." Said Sherleen as she walked up to Stacy. "You went to Hawaii on a supposed business trip, stayed there for nine months, and then gave birth to Tommy and left him there." Said Sherleen.

"Yeah, i guess. Yeah, yeah, right." Said Stacy.

"I'm absolutely amazed...that you managed to pull that off so perfectly without getting caught." Said Sherleen. "I mean here you go off to Hawaii for nine whole months, and then after that, you have the baby and then leave it there at the hospital to be put up for adoption. And now, after all these years, you show up here in town, out of the blue, to tell Rex that he has a son with you." Said Sherleen.

"Well, you know, miss Miller, i had my relationship with Rex, as well as my troubles. You know, i was really sick back then. Mentally, of course." Said Stacy.

"Well, i understand that. Having a child is a very difficult process, and it takes time to recover." Said Sherleen.

"Oh, yeah, it sure does." Said Stacy.

"Funny though. I remember every single moment of Gigi's birth back in (1990). I remember the breathing, the contractions and the pushing." Said Sherleen.

"Right, right." Stacy agreed.

"How about you?" Said Sherleen.

"How about me what?" Stacy asked.

"Well, with Tommy. Was his birth a difficult one?" Sherleen asked.

"Oh, yeah. Aw, yeah. Oh, it was no picnic at the beach, believe me. I've never had so much pain in my life." Said Stacy.

"But, i mean, you obviously got over it, didn't you? Huh?" Said Sherleen.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah." Said Stacy nervously.

"So how long were you in labor with Tommy?" Sherleen asked.

"I don't know, it's felt like forever." Said Stacy.

"How long did you have to push?" Sherleen asked.

"Uh,...well, not long, but long enough to feel the pain. I know that." Said Stacy.

"What was Tommy's abscar score?" Sherleen asked.

"His what?" Stacy asked.

"What time of day was he born? Do you know?" Sherleen asked.

"Uh,...let me think." Said Stacy.

"What did he weigh?" Sherleen asked.

"I don't know." Said Stacy.

"Did he have any hair?" Sherleen asked.

"I don't know." Said Stacy.

"Was it blond, like it is now, or black and white, like Jason's hair was when he was born?" Sherleen asked.

"I don't remember." Said Stacy.

"You don't remember? No. Every mother remembers. Especially with an only child." Said Sherleen.

"Well, says who?" Stacy asked.

"Stacy, why don't you remember anything about Tommy's birth?" Sherleen asked.

"I just don't!" Stacy snapped.

"Maybe it's because you're not Tommy's real mother." Said Sherleen.

"Of course i'm Tommy's real mother." Said Stacy. "Hey, what kind of thing is that to say?"

"Then why don't you remember anything about his birth?" Sherleen asked.

"You know, because i was drugged out. I was on all these pain killers." Said Stacy.

"Then why don't you have any pictures of your new born baby?" Sherleen asked.

"Hey, am i suppose to save everything?" Stacy asked.

"Why couldn't you ever show us his birth certificate or his medical recards?" Sherleen asked.

"Oh. You want those, i'll go get them." Said Stacy before proceeding to walk away.

"No, i don't." Said Sherleen, blocking Stacy's path. "Why did you never mention Tommy to Rex until now? The son you chose to abandon."

"Okay, you got me on that one. I was a lawsy mother to Tommy back then." Said Stacy.

"No you weren't. You weren't any kind of mother at all. You played with his life, with Rex's life, with Gigi's life, AND YOU PLAYED WITH MINE!" Said Sherleen.

"Hey. Hey, just back off, okay?" Said Stacy.

"I want you to tell me, and everyone else here, everything." Said Sherleen.

"There's nothing to tell, miss Miller." Said Stacy.

"Oh, really? Okay." Said Sherleen. "Commissioner Tremain, call the station and tell them to get the cops down here now."

"NO, WAIT!" Stacy shreaked.

"Just admit it. You never gave birth to Tommy...because you're not his real mother,...are you? Are you?" Said Sherleen.

"Alright. Alright, i never gave birth to him. I never gave birth to a baby." Said Stacy.

"Then how did you get him? What did you do? Stacy, what did you do?!" Said Sherleen.

"(Crying) I...i..." Stacy stuttered.

"You what?!" Sherleen yelled.

"(Crying) I...i stole him." Said Stacy as tears ran down her face.

Sherleen just stared at Stacy with disbelief, as did everyone else.

A shocked Tommy then dropped his magic kit to the floor after hearing what he just heard.

"You stole the baby?" Sherleen asked in disbelief.

"Well, i didn't actually do the stealing part. But yeah, the baby was stolen." Said Stacy.

"What kind of a monster are you...that you would take a new born baby from his mother?" Sherleen asked.

"I said i didn't do the stealing part!" Said Stacy.

"Yeah, but you deprived that child of a life he was suppose to have, and of a family he was suppose to know." Said Sherleen.

"Well, maybe he was suppose to know me too." Said Stacy.

"How did you do it? How did you get the baby?" Rex asked.

Stacy just looked at Rex.

"Tell me. Who is Tommy's real mother?" Rex demanded.

Stacy remained silent.

"Answer me." Said Rex as he walked up to Stacy. "Answer me, Stacy, who is Tommy's biological mother? TELL ME, STACY!"

"Don't hurt me, Rex, please." Stacy begged.

"Look, that baby didn't just drop out of the sky and into your lap! It had a mother! Who was the mother?! You said the kid was stolen! Stolen from whom?!" Rex said.

"(Crying) I...i..."

"Who were the parents, Stacy?! Who were Tommy's real parents?!" Said Rex, cutting Stacy off.

"You better tell us. Because if you don't, you cannot even imagine the trouble you're gonna be in." Sherleen added.

"Elizabeth." Stacy stated. "Elizabeth Webster is Tommy's real mother."

"Oh, my good." Said Elizabeth in shock.

Tommy was even more shocked than Elizabeth and he and her just looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Elizabeth Webster,...your probation officer,...is Tommy's real mother?" Rex asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Said Stacy.

"Well, then who's the father? I mean,...if it's not me, then...who?" Said Rex.

"Who is Tommy's father?" Sherleen asked Stacy, but there was no reply. "Who is Tommy's father?"

"(Crying) I don't know." Said Stacy, with tears running down her face.

"Come, yes you do. What's his name? Who is Tommy's real father?" Sherleen asked.

"(Crying) Franco. Franco. It's Franco." Said Stacy.

"Franco? As in Franco Brown Franco? The same Franco who was arrested tonight for driving under the influence and stealing Gigi's puppies and two others from a pet store? That Franco Brown?" Said Rex.

"(Crying) Yeah." Said Stacy.

"So all these months, Tommy and his parents have been living in the same town, and you didn't say anything?" Said Rex.

"(Crying) Yeah." Said Stacy.

"Who helped you steal the baby? Why did they help you do it?" Rex asked.

"(Crying) I know who stole the baby, but i don't know why they did it." Said Stacy.

"I'm gonna ask you again. Who helped you steal this baby?" Said Rex.

"I don't know, Rex, i rea..."

"What do you mean you don't know? You're lying!" Said Rex, cutting Stacy off again.

"(Crying) I promise, i'm not lying, i don't know!" Said Stacy.

"Someone helps you steal a baby, and you don't know why they did it?! You don't know why they helped you?!" Said Rex.

"Someone helped me steal the baby, but i don't know why they did it. It was my mystery friend, you gotta blame him." Said Stacy.

"And you honestly don't know why they helped you steal the baby?" Rex asked.

"No, 'cause he never told me a thing." Said Stacy.

"Well, then how did he do it? How did he get away with it?" Sherleen asked.

"Huh?" Stacy asked on confusion.

"Your my..." Sherleen placed her right hand over her face to calm herself down before taking it off. "Your mystery friend, Stacy. How did he manage to steal a baby and not get caught? I mean, a baby was missing! Didn't anyone do anything?"

"I don't know!" Said Stacy.

"Well, what did he do, just sort of stroll into the hospital nursery and walk out with a baby?" Sherleen asked.

"I don't know, i told you i didn't do the stealing part!" Said Stacy.

"Well, didn't anyone pay attention?!" Sherleen asked.

"Well, why should they?" Stacy asked.

"What do you mean 'why should they'? A strange man walks into a hospital nursery and walks out with someone's child!" Said Sherleen.

"Well, Dr. V was no stranger, he was a doctor. Everybody knew him around the hospital." Said Stacy.

"What?! A doctor? The person who stole Elizabeth's baby was a doctor?!" Sherleen asked.

"Yeah, he was." Said Stacy.

"Dr. V?" Rex questioned.

"That's him." Said Stacy.

"Tell me, Stacy,...what did this Vexen guy look like?" Rex asked.

"He had long blond hair and green eyes." Said Stacy.

"Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh." Said Rex in disbelief. "Dr. Vexen? The man who stole Tommy from the hospital in Hawaii was Dr. Vexen?"

"Handsome guy, wasn't he?" Said Stacy.

"Oh, my gosh." Said Gigi.

"What?" Stacy asked.

"He was Jason's home care doctor when he was on hospice four years ago." Said Gigi.

"No kidding, it's a small world after all, huh?" Said Stacy.

"Why did that name never ring a bell before now?" Rex asked. "I cannot believe i haven't put this together before now. I mean, why would i not realize it? I know why i wouldn't realize it, because i never knew that Tommy was stolen, or that he wasn't mine, or that the person who stole him was a doctor."

"And a very good doctor at that." Said Stacy.

"Good? GOOD?! He stole a baby!" Said Rex.

"Well, he was a good thief too." Said Stacy.

"Why did he help you steal the baby?" Rex asked.

"Hey,...Rex, you know, i don't know anything about that. See, he didn't tell me anything. Hey, you're not gonna arrest me for this, are you?" Said Stacy.

"I'm gonna ask you one more question, Stacy. And if you lie to me...i promise you, the last thing you will have to worry about is an arrest." Said Rex.

"Okay. Okay, i got the picture." Said Stacy.

"How did you get that DNA test to say that i was Tommy's father when i wasn't?" Rex asked.

"Dr. Vexen hacked into the hospital computer system and changed the results so that they would say that you and i were the parents, instead of Elizabeth and Franco." Said Stacy.

"Who was Dr. Vexen? What kind of work did he do?" Rex asked.

"I told you he didn't tell me anything. You know, Vexen never really talk to me about his work." Said Stacy.

"Well, weren't you ever curious? You never questioned him? I mean, for pete sake, Stacy, he offered to steal a baby for you!" Said Rex.

"Yeah, well, sure i would ask him, but he'd tell me that that's for him to know and for me to find out." Said Stacy.

"It doesn't make any sense, it doesn't add up." Said Rex.

"Look,...what difference does it make? I mean, you know, Tommy is still your son in every way that counts. I guess it's just, you know, one of the birds dropping their eggs in your nest, huh?" Said Stacy.

"Have Tommy's real parents been in agony all these years because he was stolen from them?" Rex wondered.

"Hey, Rex, i couldn't tell you that, 'cause i don't know." Said Stacy.

"I mean,...is it a possibility that he is Elizabeth's and Franco's son?" Said Rex.

"Listen,...Tommy may be Elizabeth's and Franco's son, but you and i are still his parents in every way that cou..."

"QUIET!" Rex shouted, cutting Stacy off. "No wonder you waited all these year until now to come forth and tell me that you and i had a son together...and you could never, ever...be a mother to him." Said Rex.

"Tommy didn't grow up with me, so just give me a break." Said Stacy.

"No, Stacy,...it's because Tommy was never your's or mine in the first place." Said Rex before turning to Sherleen. "How do you know all of this, miss Miller?"

"I don't know, it just came to me earlier outside the hospital. It was as if the memories had been planted in my head just then. Weird." Said Sherleen.

"Yeah,...weird." Said Rex.

"Rex, please don't leave me. Not again. I just got you back, we can't be over now." Stacy begged.

"Over?" Said Rex as he turned to face Stacy. "Over? We never started. I'm out of here." He before he turned and began walking away.

"What, after all the trouble i went through?" Said Stacy before putting both of her hands on her mouth, realizing what she had just said.

Rex stopped in his tracks and turned to face Stacy. "All the trouble you went through? What are talking about?"

"(Sighs) Look,...four years ago in (2020), when Cruella was blackmailing me,...she came across this dark secret of mine in my diary and tore the page out of it, and she's been holding it over my head ever since the day after she arrived in town. She used it as leverage to get me to help her steal 103 and 104 Dalmatian puppies so she could make them into two Dalmatian puppy coats. 103 from London, England, and 104 from the state of Texas." Stacy confessed.

"Was that dark secret what we just found out? That Tommy isn't our son and that he's Elizabeth's and Franco's? Is that what the dark secret was that Cruella was holding over your head this time?" Rex asked.

"Yes." Said Stacy.

"Yes? Yes, as in you've known all this time that Tommy is Elizabeth's and Franco's son?" Rex asked.

"(Crying) Well, i heard about what happened over in India with Jason last year and how he was kidnapped, and i just wanted to give you a son and make everything okay!" Said Stacy.

"It's okay to keep someone's kid from them and pass it off as mine?" Rex asked.

"(Crying) That's not what i'm saying!" Said Stacy.

"Then what are you saying?!" Rex asked.

"I can't believe Cruella would sink that low." Said Gigi. "Who am i kidding, of course she would."

"The woman's cut throat! She blackmailed me with what she knew about my son." Said Stacy.

"No, she didn't." Said Gigi.

"Yeah, she did. That's how all this happened." Said Stacy.

"Except that she didn't. 'Cause Tommy was never your son to begin with." Said Gigi.

"Oh, this is so typical of you. Here i am, being humiliated in front of all of these people, i was blackmailed by Cruella into helping her steal not 104, but 103 and 104 Dalmatian puppies from two different countries, and yet you still have to make me out to be the bad guy." Said Stacy.

"You are a bad person! You threatened to let my son's dog, and her unborn puppies, die if i didn't cut Rex out of my life! And then you helped Cruella steal the state of Texas' Dalmatian puppy population and kidnapped my son, just to hide the fact that he was Rex's!" Said Gigi.

"That was forever ago! It's not like it even worked!" Said Stacy.

"Oh, what, because Jason and the puppies survived, i'm suppose to pretend it never happened?!" Said Gigi.

"Isn't that what mature people are suppose to do?!" Stacy asked.

"You try standing by, worrying about your child and pets' lives, knowing those lives are in the hands of someone as selfish as you and Cruella!" Said Gigi.

"I know what it's like to be afraid for my kid! And who knows what would've happened to Tommy if Cruella blew the whistle on me?! I had to give in to her demands to keep her from blowing Tommy's world apart! And if it makes you feel any better, my friend, Mitch, was the one who suggested to Cruella and her gang to kidnap Jason." Said Stacy.

"Oh, of course, it was all Cruella's and Mitch's fault. 'Saint Stacy' could never be responsible for what happened four years ago." Said Gigi.

"They weren't gonna hurt your son, but he had witnessed the theft of your puppies, so Mitch suggested to Cruella and her gang that they take the kid to Australia with them and erase his memory and send him back home." Said Stacy.

"So that makes it okay to kidnap someone's child from their home? That makes it okay to lie on two dogs about biting you?" Gigi asked.

"Now don't start that again." Said Stacy.

"Why not this again? You know, i don't think you realize how close my family and i came to losing Moose and Molly to the pound for good. And it was all because of a lie! A lie that you conjured up!" Said Gigi.

"Why are you making such a big deal about it? The charges were dropped." Said Stacy.

"The only reason the pound dropped the charges in the first place was because the aftermath of the Texas 104 Dalmatians incident! They basically dropped the charges out of pitty! We didn't find out that Moose and Molly never bit you until after you were shipped off to prison! And the only reason we found out about it was because the prison called and told me after Rex requsted to the cops to check and see if you really had been bitten or not, and to call me and let me know! Rex and i never got to prove that Moose and Molly were innocent! Is that what you wanna hear, Stacy?! We never got to prove their innocence!" Said Gigi.

"I can't believe my Mom would do something like that." Said Tommy.

"Well, believe it, because it's all documented in the Disney movie, The Texas 104 Dalmatians." Said Keegan.

"No, Mom." Said Tommy. "You wouldn't do this. I mean,...you wouldn't...steal someone else's kid from their home and steal 103 and 104 Dalmatian puppies. I mean, you've made some mistakes, but...you're my Mom. You're not capable of something like this. I don't understand this. You can't just hack into a hospital computer system and change test results. Those computers are secure. What, was this Vexen guy some sort of genius hacker? I mean, why are we letting grandma accuse my Mom of doing this?" He looked up at Henry. "Grandpa, say something. Tell her she's wrong."

"Tommy, i know that it's hard for you to picture your Mom doing all of this, but...she said it herself. She's proud of what she's done." Said Gigi.

"I didn't say that!" Said Stacy.

"You didn't have to." Said Gigi.

"Tommy,...why would your grandmother make something like this up?" Keegan asked.

"I don't know." Said Tommy before picking up his magic kit by the handle with his right hand. "Mom," He said as he walked up to Stacy. "say something. Tell them that you wouldn't hurt miss Webster like that or Franco or Dad or those Dalmatian puppies."

"Tommy,..." Stacy began before bending down to the boy's angle and placed her right hand on his left shoulder. "i know you wanna believe the best of people,...but when your father and i were together all those years, i had gotten so lonley living in an appartment all by myself away from him, knowing that he was in the other one across mine. So i decided to have a baby so that i wouldn't be all alone in an empty house, and to give your father a child,...so that we could be a family. But i can't have children, so i...i decided to get the baby another way."

"You're saying you did do all of those horrible things?" Tommy asked.

"I did it all for you, can't you see that?" Stacy asked.

"So that's what you're saying, Stacy?" Said Rex. "That everything you do wrong is for the good of those you love? Stealing babies,...keeping kids' existances from their parents,...stealing hundreds of puppies? It's all just for the greater good, isn't it?"

"Where the world do you get off?! You spent three whole months here in Paris, Texas, trying to marry my daughter, and your own son and hundreds of Dalmatian puppies got kidnapped, shipped off to Australia, and almost got killed!" Said Helena.

"If i had known that Jason was my son and that he was in any kind of danger, i would have dropped everything i was doing to help him." Said Rex.

"But you didn't know, because you were too obsessed with Stacy to care!" Said Helena.

"I may not be perfect, miss HeLL, but at least i have been there for my kid!" Said Rex.

"You're a backstabber who stabbed my daughter in the back. You would've done the same thing to Tommy if you had known the truth then." Said Helena.

"Wrong! Bryson's not like that, and you can ask anybody here!" Said Bo.

"And if he's made some mistakes, maybe it's because of how he grew up." Said Gigi as she walked up to Helena. "And he still turned into a wonderful man and an amazing father. No thanks to his real parents."

"Well, you can continue to believe that, young lady,...but you'll see. And those mistakes you keep talking about, well, he said it himself, he's not perfect. His words, not mine, because he knows exactly what he is. He is something that never should have happened. Roxy was rarely ever there for him, and his real mother, Cruella, couldn't wait to get rid of him. Why? Because he is a mistake. Worthless worm." Said Helena.

Tommy then started crying and tears started running down his face.

"Tommy,..." Stacy began as she placed her left hand on the boy's right shoulder, with both of her hands now resting on both his shoulders. "you deserve to be happy. You and Rex are crazy about each other, and he's a great guy who is a great father. After everything you went through last year in India, you deserve the perfect father. You deserve to have a happily ever after." Said Stacy.

"And you tried to make sure that he got one." Said Rex.

"That's all i ever wanted for you, Tommy. I would cut off my arm before i would hurt you. I love you so much. Tommy, i am sorry." Said Stacy.

"(Crying) No you're not. You really are bad, just like everyone in this town said. I don't wanna see you again." Said Tommy.

"(Crying) Don't say that. I love you." Said Stacy.

"Why are you such a liar?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy." Said a shocked Stacy.

" I don't believe you." Said Tommy.

"(Crying) Tommy." Said Stacy.

" I don't believe you." Said Tommy.

"(Crying) Tommy, please." Stacy begged.

"You just wanna make my life worse than you already have." Said Tommy.

"(Crying) No, Tommy, please, listen." Stacy begged.

"Haven't you done enough?" Said Tommy as he backed away from Stacy.

"(Crying) Tommy, please. I'm telling you the truth." Said Stacy.

"(Crying) You've never been there for me. And now you want me to call you Mom? I don't even know who you are!" Said Tommy.

"(Crying) But son,..."

"Don't call me that anymore." Said Tommy, cutting Stacy off.

"(Crying) Son,..."

"No more." Said Tommy, cutting Stacy off again.

"(Crying) I thought you believed in me." Said Stacy.

"I use to!" Said Tommy. The 10 year old boy turned to face everyone. "Look, everybody, i apologize for, uh, disrupting...this...party. I'm sorry. I can't stay here." He said before running.

"(Crying) Tommy!" Said Stacy.

"(Crying) Just leave me alone!" Said Tommy as he ran out of the room through the open doorway.

"No, no, no, Tommy, no! Please, don't go! Tommy!" Said Elizabeth as she proceeded to chase after Tommy, only to be blocked by Clare.

"Elizabeth, stay here with the others. I'll make sure that Tommy's okay." Said Clare.

"Thank you." Said Elizabeth.

"I'm going with you. Gigi, stay right here with the others, i'll be right back." Said Rex.

"Gotcha." Said Gigi.

Clare and Rex then rushed out of the room, chasing after Tommy.

"Wait, i'll go with you!" Said Stacy before proceeding to follow Rex, and Clare.

"No." Said Sherleen as she blocked Stacy's path. "You've done enough damage to that little boy with your lies and deceptive ways. I'll be doomed before i let you hurt him anymore than you already have."

"Same here." Said Gigi.

"Same here." Elizabeth added.

"Then i'll go look for Tommy." Said Helena as she proceeded to walk off.

"No, you won't. I'm not letting you or your daughter anywhere near that little boy ever again. Not after what you've done. And your husband should have done the same thing with Stacy and kept her far away from you as possible. It might have saved us all from a lot of heartache. Only he couldn't do that because he didn't know about her existance...did he, Helena?" Said Sherleen.

"What are you talking about? Of course Warren knew about Stacy's existance. He was my husband. He helped raise her, for pete sake. He helped me raise our daughter." Said Helena.

"I'm not talking about Warren,...i'm talking about Stacy's father. Her real father." Said Sherleen.

Helena instantly realized where Sherleen was getting at. "You shut your mouth."

"I'm not shutting anything. Not until everyone knows exactly what you've done and what part you played in all of this madness your daughter has inflicted on countless people and animals." Said Sherleen.

"What?" Stacy said before standing up.

"I'm sorry? What does Stacy's mother have to do with any of this?" Gigi asked.

"Well, Helena was not content semply having her daughter, Stacy, she had to do more." Said Sherleen.

"What does that mean?" Bo asked.

"Bo, stay out of this." Said Helena.

"She...she wanted to play God in another person's life." Said Sherleen.

"What person?" Gigi asked.

"Sherleen, we've heard enough of your lies." Said Helena.

"Well, she told the truth about Stacy and Tommy." Said Bo.

"I think that if miss Miller has something to say, we need to hear it." Said Candace.

"Back in (1989),...Helena changed the DNA test of her daughter that her husband, Warren, requested." Said Sherleen.

"What did you do? Mom." Said Stacy, looking at Helena. "What did she do?" She asked as she looked at Sherleen.

"That's enough. I won't let you hurt my daughter anymore." Said Helena.

"Well, i'm not the one who did that, am i, Helena?" Said Sherleen.

"You are making a big mistake." Said Helena.

"What did she do?" Stacy asked Sherleen.

"Miss Miller, answer, please." Said Lois.

"Helena wanted to change the results of the DNA test. She wanted to make sure that the test said Warren Xavier was the father. It didn't,...so she changed it." Sherleen said.

Stacy looked at Helena. "You changed one of your daughters' DNA test?"

"Honey, i didn't say that." Said Sherleen.

"But miss Miller, it had to have been another daughter because of the year date. I wasn't born in (1989). My year of birth is (1990). It says so on my birth certificate. I know, I've checked. More than once, actually." Said Stacy.

"Mrs. Miller, please explain." Said Mia.

"Well, i can understand why Stacy thinks that she was born in (1990), instead of '89. Her birth certificate says so." Sherleen stated. "But there's a reason for that. You see,...Helena didn't just tamper with the DNA test,...she changed the year date of Stacy's birth as well. (1989) Is Stacy's original birth date. Helena changed it to (1990)."

"So if i was born in (1989) and not (1990), like the birth certificate says,...that would mean that i'm 34 years old, not 33." Said Stacy.

"Correct." Said Sherleen.

"So if '89 is Stacy's original date of birth, then...who is her real father?" Gigi asked.

"I'm very sorry to tell you all this,...but...the real father of Stacy...is you, Henry. You are Stacy's real father. And she and Gigi are sisters." Said Sherleen.

Gigi was shocked and horrified, with her blue eyes big as saucers.

Stacy, meanwhile, fell to her knees, with her mouth hanging open.

"Stacy, it's okay, honey. It's gonna be alright." Helena assured.

"I...i don't believe it. Stacy...is my daughter?" Henry said.

"And my sister?" Gigi added.

"Older sister, yes. You're 33, she's 34." Said Sherleen.

"It's gonna be okay, honey. It's gonna be okay." Said Helena to Stacy.

"But why would Helena change her daughter's DNA results, alter her birth certificate, and lie to her about who her father was? I mean, why would she even do that at all?" Clark asked.

"To punish Henry and to trap the man that she loved." Said Sherleen. "You see, back in the '70s, when Henry and i were kids, Helena was secretly in love with him, and wanted to be his future wife. And for a short time, they dated each other. But when (1988) rolled around, Henry and i had gotten married and moved into our house to start a family. I guess that was when Helena decided not to come forward about the fact that she and Henry had a daughter together. As payback for him not choosing her over me, i guess."

"Is that true, Helena? Did you know all these years that Stacy was my daughter?" Henry asked.

"...Yes." Said Helena.

"(Crying) Oh, my gosh." Said Stacy. "No. No. NO!" She sobbed. "Oh, no."

"Gigi,...are you alright?" Sherleen asked.

"No. No, i'm not alright." Said Gigi. "I'm gonna find Rex and Clare and...help them look for Tommy." She then walked out of the room through the open doorway.

"Do you think she's gonna be alright?" Mia asked.

"I hope so." Said Lois.

 **/**

Meanwhile, in the front room, Rex and Clare entered in through the front double glass doors of the building.

"I don't know where he could have ran off to." Said Clare, refering to Tommy.

"Rex, Clare, anything?" Gigi asked as she walked up to Rex and Clare.

"No. Nothing." Said Clare.

"Tommy peeled out of here like he's never coming back." Said Rex.

"That's how he feels now, just wait till he calms down." Said Gigi.

"Nothing will have changed." Said Rex.

"It's so sweet. He thought you were his Dad for such a short time, and now he is so devistated." Said Gigi.

"I know how he feels." Said Rex.

"Look, let's just get out of here and go find him." Said Clare.

"As long as i've been wondering if Tommy was my son seems like forever. Now that i know for a fact he's not my son, i wish i didn't." Said Rex.

"It's not all bad. Tommy is still your friend, and the two of you can still have a relationship with each other." Said Gigi.

"Yeah, i would trade what i know now for Tommy. Not Elizabeth or Franco, but..."

"Now who's being picky?" Gigi asked, cutting Rex off.

"If you ever say i'm anything like Cruella De ViL..."

"I would never say that, you are nothing like her. If anything, you're like you." Said Gigi.

"Me." Said Rex.

"Yeah. And you and Tommy, you could still be close." Said Gigi.

"(Sighs) It won't be the same...for either of us." Said Rex.

"Well,...i wonder where he went. Elizabeth's gonna be worried." Said Gigi.

"I'm worried." Said Rex. "Well, i can't go back in there now."

"Then let's go find Tommy." Said Clare.

"I wouldn't even know where to look." Said Rex.

"Bryson,...i thought you were like the best officer in town." Said Gigi.

"I'm not a police officer anymore." Said Rex. "So what's going on with you? I mean,...why do you look so sad all of a sudden?"

"Oh, no reason. Except i just found out that Stacy HeLL is my sister and we share the same father." Said Gigi.

"WHAT?!" Rex and Clare.

"My point exactly." Said Gigi.

"How did that happen?" Rex asked.

"I'll tell you about it later. Right now, let's just go find Tommy."

Gigi, Rex and Clare then walked out of the building through the double glass doors to get inside their vehicles and go look for Tommy.

 **/**

"Okay, thanks for all of your help, sir. You know what to do." Said Helena on her cellphone before ending the call and placing her cell phone back in her right pocket. "I just requested to the media for no reporters to call. Thank goodness for that. The last thing Stacy and Tommy need is to be hounded by the press."

"Unbelievable." Said Sherleen.

"No. What, are you suprised? She's still gotta run everything." Said Stacy before she and Sherleen walked off, leaving Helena and Henry alone.

"Please, please don't not pretend that you give a care about our daughter or that little boy." Said Henry as he stood in front of Helena.

"I love her, and i love Tommy." Said Helena.

"What you did could have destroyed them. More-so Tommy than Stacy. What on earth were you thinking?" Henry said.

"Warren needed Stacy to be his." Said Helena.

"No, 'YOU' needed her to be his. Sherleen and i would have been quite prepared to deal with the fact that you and i have a daughter together. That's why we took the vows 'for better or for worse' when we got married. She and i would have been prepared for that. And we would've come to terms with this years ago." Said Henry.

"Stacy should never have heard any of this." Said Helena.

"Oh, please, you made things infinitely worse. When Sherleen and i got married in (1988) and moved into our house, we were so relieved. We let our gaurd down, and we were ecstatic." Said Helena.

"That's what i wanted for you. That's what i wanted for Stacy." Said Helena.

"She needed the truth! I needed the truth! And you took that away from us because 'YOU' needed to be in charge." Said Henry.

"No, that is not true." Said Helena.

"Tommy was here at this party to bond with his mother, Stacy, only to find out that he's not her son and that all of the horrible things she did in (2020) are true! Not to mention what all of this new stuff we just found out is gonna do to him when this is all over! This stunt Stacy has pulled could have cost him everything! He could lose everything! How does a little boy recover from that?" Said Henry.

"My daughter will not be your scapegoat." Said Helena.

"Now you want to protect her." Said Henry. "Where were you when you could've done some good? You were so busy getting back at me for marrying Sherleen, you never saw the damage you were doing to your daughter. No, scratch that, 'OUR' daughter. Who was there to teach Stacy love, friendship, morality and ethics and personal rosposibility? She sure as ever didn't learn that from you."

"Oh. So now you're blaming evering that's happened all these years on me?" Said Helena.

"What i think is she wanted to be with Rex so badly, she was willing to do anything. That's what i think. She was willing to sacrifice her relationship with you, her pride, her self respect, her freedom, the life of a little boy and the lives of hundreds of Dalmatian puppies. Who on earth does that sound like?" Said Henry.

"Cruella. Sounds exactly like Cruella." Said Helena.

"Helena, Stacy was so desperate all her life for your attention. You don't wanna see what she's become, do you?" Said Henry. "She's become you."

"Shut up." Said Helena.

"No, she has. She's become you. She wanted what she wanted, when she wanted it. And now she's endangered the lives of hundreds of Dalmatian puppies and ruined another little boy's life...AGAIN! And you know what, you're right. It's not her fault. She isn't to blame. She isn't responsible,...you are. You are. What you did to that girl...You made her into the woman she is today. You're to blame. You ruined Jason's life,...and Tommy's,...and endagered the lives of hundreds of Dalmatian puppies." Said Henry.

"No." Helena whispered.

"Yes." Said Henry before he walked off, leaving Helena.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was sitting at one of the blue table cloth-covered tables with her head bowed and her hands clapsed together in her lap. Pongo was sitting beside her.

Stacy then walked up to Pongo and Elizabeth. "Lizzie,...are you alright?" She asked. But there was no reply. "Look, i know that all of this is a lot to take in right now,...but i just want you to know that i truly am sorry for what i've done, and for how i hurt you. And if i could take all this back, i would. So i just wanna say that...that i'm sorry."

Elizabeth then looked up at Stacy and stood up from the table. "You're sorry. My son is missing, and you're sorry. Are you really?"

"Yes, i am." Said Stacy. "You're not gonna revoke my probation because of this, are you?"

"What?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief. "I don't believe you, Stacy! Here it is, a little boy is missing and hundreds of Dalmatian puppies are in danger and all you can think about is yourself! You're a cold, heartless woman!"

"Lizzie!" Said a shocked Stacy.

"I'm not continuing you on probation! There's no system in the world that can fix you!" Said Elizabeth.

"You don't believe that. You said there's always hope." Said Stacy.

"If you wanted to change! You never did!" Said Elizabeth.

"I...i trusted you!" Said Stacy.

"And i trusted you, that was my first mistake." Said Elizabeth.

"Y...you gave me a chance when no one else would! You can't just give up on me now!" Said Stacy.

"Talk about crazy." Said Candace.

"I AM NOT CRAZY! DON'T SAY THAT!" Stacy screamed as she turned to face Candace and the rest of the gang. She turned back to Elizabeth. "Lizzie, please, please don't give up on me. I'm begging you, please. Just give me one more chance. That's all i'm asking of you."

"Uh,...Stacy,...i care about you..."

"Oh, Lizzie, i'm begging you, i need your help. I just made a few mistakes." Said Stacy, cutting Elizabeth off.

"You made a choice. You knew what you were doing,...and just like you always have, you figured somebody was gonna help you out of it. That somebody was gonna over-look what you did or pull the right strings, but...(Crying) i can't do that for you anymore, Stacy. I trusted you. I defended you, and you broke the rules of your probation by hanging around Tommy and other kids and dogs and your friend, Kim. And i chose to ignore it because i wanted to believe you had changed for the better. And then you jeopradized my career, my son, even hundreds of Dalmatian puppies, and that's all because i was willing to look the other way with you. But this is it, Stacy. These are the consequences of your actions,...and...i have to leave you here to deal with them." Said Elizabeth, with tears running down her face.

"Lizzie,...please." Stacy begged.

"I gotta go find Tommy." Said Elizabeth before she and Pongo headed for the doorway and exited the room, leaving Stacy stunned and everybody else speechless.

Kim walked up to Stacy from behind and hugged her as the started crying.

"It's okay, girl, i gotcha." Said Kim as she hugged her crying friend.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **Looks like Sherleen has blown the whistle on both Stacy and Helena, thanks to the Miller puppies for reading Stacy's and Helena's thoughts and viewing them to her before they were taken away by the military.**

 **Well,...how was that for a shocking reveal, everyone? Tommy is Elizabeth's and Franco's son, Stacy is Henry's daughter and Stacy is Gigi's older sister. Not to mention the fact that Tommy ran away.**

 **Did this chapter remind you of anything from the first 104 story? Please let me know what this chapter mirrored.**

 **Do you realize that it's been a year since The Texas 104 Dalmatians and 104 Dalmatians Returns? I know what you must be asking yourself right now: "A year? Has it really been that long since the first two 104 stories were made? Boy, time sure flies."**

 **Anyway, hold on tight, my friends, because this is where things 'REALLY' start to kick off. Now you thought that this chapter was one for the books, but wait until you see the future chapters.**


	74. 103104 74: Jail Visit

**103/104 74: Jail Visit.**

Meanwhile, at the Paris, Texas police station, Franco was locked inside a holding cell, lying on a bed on his back, staring up at the ceiling, with his hands resting behind his head. He wore a long sleeve button-up shirt with white buttons and the collar button unbuttoned, along with blue pants and black shoes. He then heard the door to the cell room open and close, follow by the sound of footsteps.

This caused Franco to sit up on the bed.

A male officer in blue, who turned out to be fat black man, walked up to Franco's gray cell/bars door, with a middle aged woman at his side. The sleeves of the officer's blue uniform were long and he wore blue pants and black shoes.

The woman had long gray hair and blue eyes. The front of it went past her shoulders and the back of it stopped at her upper-back. She wore gray hooped earings, two long gray necklaces, pink lipstick, a violet red shirt with quarter length sleeves, black pants and black high heel shoes. This was Betsy Brown, Franco's mother.

"You got a visitor, Brown. She can stay as long as you behave yourself." Said the officer.

"Mom?" Said Franco.

"Bobby." Said the gray haired woman.

"I'll be right outside, standing at the door. Call if you need me." Said the officer before walking away from the cell. The sound of the officer's footsteps were then heard, follow by cell room door opening and closing.

Franco then got off of the bed and walked up to the gray cell/bars door. "Hello, Mom."

"Bobby. How did you end up here?" Betsy asked.

"I got arrested." Said Franco.

"Well, i can see that, but why?" Betsy said.

"For driving my car through the Venice Carnival and injuring hundreds of people. And for stealing six Dalmatian puppies." Said Franco.

"What? Bobby, you would never do that." Said Betsy.

"I know. That's what i've been telling the police, but they won't believe me." Said Franco. "Wait a minute. How did you even know i was here?"

"I heard about the incident on the news and the police contacted me about you being in the hospital. They said you would be here, awaiting trial." Said Betsy, who began to cry.

"Hey. Hey, it's alright. I'm okay, see? I'm alive. And with any luck, my lawyer will get this whole thing straightened out and have me out of here in no time." Said Franco.

"(Crying) That's not why i'm upset." Said Betsy as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Then Mom, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Franco asked.

"(Crying) Bobby, i love you." Said Betsy.

"I love you too." Said Franco.

"(Crying) You're the light of my life." Said Betsy.

"I know." Said Franco.

"(Crying) Which is why...i have to tell you the truth. The truth about who you really are...and where you come from." Said Betsy.

"Where i come from? What are you talking about?" Franco asked.

"(Crying) Bobby, i'm sorry. I lied to you." Said Betsy.

"About...about what?" Franco asked.

"(Crying) About your imaginary friend." Said Betsy.

"What about my imaginary friend?" Franco asked.

"(Crying) He wasn't imaginary,...he was real." Said Betsy. "There was a real boy."

"So i had an imaginary friend...who was real?" Franco asked.

"No. No, you don't have a real imaginary friend." Said Betsy.

"But Mom, you just told me..."

"There was another boy,...but he wasn't imaginary." Said Betsy, cutting Franco off.

"You just said i had a real imaginary friend." Said Franco.

"There was a real boy. But he wasn't a real imaginary boy. The boy that you've been remembering and having dreams about...is your brother." Said Betsy.

"Hold on. The kid i've been dreaming about is my brother?" Said Franco.

"Yes." Said Betsy.

"Why did you tell me that i made him up? Why would you do that? Why would you tell he i had an imaginary friend?" Franco asked.

"I'm sorry, Bobby, i was wrong. I see that now." Said Betsy.

"So then tell me the truth now, please. Just tell me, what...Who is this kid? And where is he now?" Franco said.

"It's a long story and complicated, but you have to understand...we were only doing what we thought was best." Said Betsy.

"Who's we?" Franco asked.

"Me and...Cruella." Betsy confessed.

"Cruella? As in...THE Cruella? Cruella De ViL? The same Cruella who stole 104 Dalmatian puppies and kidnapped a little boy from the state of Texas four years ago?" Franco questioned.

"That's right." Said Betsy.

"Okay, well, Cruella is Cruella, right? Cruella only cares about Cruella, but not you. You're not like that, Mom. And i know that you love me, so please, just...You need to tell me everything." Said Franco.

"You're right. I owe you that." Betsy began. "It all started in (1988) when i met Cruella De ViL."

"Oh, what a suprise." Said Franco sarcastically.

"Cruella was...pregnant with you." Said Betsy.

"What?" Franco asked in disbelief.

"Cruella is your biological mother. You're her son." Said Betsy.

"But you're my biological mother,...aren't you?" Said Franco.

"No, Bobby. Cruella is. She was pregnant with you back in (1988). A fact she was able to keep from her friends and family. I had no idea how troubled Cruella was. But when she saw how badly i wanted to be a mother, she gave me the chance to raise you." Said Betsy.

"So what happened after that?" Franco asked.

"Cruella was and still is a very selfish woman. She knew the baby was closer to it's due date, and that meant she would have to tone down her lifestyle and be a mother and a fashion mogul at the same time. It was going to be next to impossible. For her, at least." Said Betsy.

"Okay, so just a wild guess here that Cruella came up with an alternative." Said Franco.

"Cruella pointed out that the De ViL family knew nothing about the baby, and there was no reason for them to find out. So Cruella could go back to London, England and keep the baby's existence from the De ViLs. The first born was you, Bobby,...and Cruella left you hear in the U.S. with me. The second baby was born in London, England in (1989). And his name was..."

"Rex." Said Franco, cutting Betsy off. "His name was Rex. Rex Bryson."

"Yes." Said Betsy.

"Rex. My imaginary friend. The boy who i've been dreaming about these last few days...was named Rex." Said Franco.

"That's right." Said Betsy. "His full name was Rex Raptor Bryson, but i called him by his last name, Bryson. Just like i named you Franco B. Brown and called you by your middle name, Bobby."

"I have seen the film adaptions of the Dalmatians incidents that Disney has put out over the years. I know Cruella. I know she's the kind of person that would come with a plan at keeping her family and friends from finding out that she was pregnant,...but why would you go along with something like that?" Said Franco.

"Cruella didn't give me a choice." Said Betsy. "I adopted you illegally. Cruella threatened to turn me in if i didn't do what she asked. I was afraid of losing you, Bobby. So...i agreed to keep you and raise you as my own. And yes, sometimes Rex's mother, Roxanne, would bring him over and leave him with you and me while she went to work for the day. From the moment you and Rex first met each other when you were 3 and 4, the two of you acted like brothers. Everything you did, you did together."

"But how can you be certain that Cruella is my biological mother?" Franco asked.

"You were born with black and white hair, just like Cruella. I dyed it brown so you wouldn't stand out from the rest of the kids in town." Said Betsy.

"So why did we move away to Florida?" Franco asked.

"Well,...after four years had gone by, people started asking questions i couldn't answer. The adoption was undocumented. If anyone found out, i could go to jail, and then what would happen to you? I couldn't risk that, Bobby,...so i had to move." Said Betsy.

"Somewhere where nobody knew us or knew that you had adopted me." Said Franco.

"Exactly. And for a while it seemed like you had forgotten all about Rex. But then, six years later, when the year (1998) rolled around,...you started asking questions about Rex when you were 10." Said Betsy.

"You told me he was imaginary." Said Franco.

"I was wrong. I know that now. But at the time i thought i was protecting you from the grief of missing an old friend." Said Betsy.

"After all the lies i've been told in my life,...this is the first time, ever,...things in my life actually makes sense. Look,...it's not for me to understand why you did the things that you did. You're telling me the truth now, and...that means a lot to me." Said Franco.

"(Crying) Oh, Bobby, (sniffs) that means so much to me to hear you say that." Said Betsy.

"I'm glad,...because it's time for everyone to know the truth." Said Franco.

"What do you mean? Tell who about what?" Betsy asked.

"I have another family. Cruella and her family, Rex and his two sons, Jason and Tommy. They all deserve to know that they're related to me." Said Franco.

"No! Promise me, Bobby, this story i've told you will stay in this room." Said Betsy.

"Don't you feel that everyone involved deserves to know the truth?" Said Franco.

"Well, what about the De ViLs? If they find out, they could come after me. They could put me in jail. Is that what you want?" Said Betsy.

"Of course not." Said Franco.

"What good can come from telling the De ViL family that they have another one of their own living over here in the United States? All it can do is stir up a lot more questions and a lot more pain." Said Betsy.

"But Mom..."

"I am begging you, Bobby. If you ever loved me,...keep this between us." Said Betsy, cutting Franco off.

Franco just looked at Betsy. He knew he had to tell the parties that were involved the truth,...but he also knew he had to keep his mother safe. And he knew that everything his mother had said just now made total sense.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	75. 103104 75: Where's Tommy

**103/104 75: Where's Tommy.**

The brown '70s station wagon, a blue car and a black van drove onto the property of the Miller residence and Gigi exited the station wagon, Rex exited the black van, and Clare exited her blue car, and they all ran up to the front door of the house. Gigi reached into her right pants pocket and got out her keys and unlocked the door and she and the others went inside.

"Tommy?!" Clare called as she, Gigi and Rex entered inside, and Rex closed the door behind them.

"Honey, are you home?!" Gigi added.

"We need to talk to you!" Said Rex.

"Maybe he's in the kitchen." Said Gigi before she placed her keys back in her right pocket.

"I'll check his room." Said Rex before he ran up the stairs while Gigi and Clare headed into the kitchen.

"Tommy!" Gigi and Clare called as they ran through the diningroom and into the kitchen.

"Tommy?" Said Clare as she and Gigi looked around the kitchen, only to find it empty.

Gigi and Clare then ran out of the kitchen, through the diningroom, and back into the livingroom. No sooner than they did, Gigi's cell phone made a #BEEP# sound. The 33 year old blond reached inside her pocket and got out her cell phone and saw that a text message had been sent to her. She then tapped the text icon with her finger, opening the text site and revealing the text message.

"Rex?!" Gigi shouted.

Hearing Gigi's voice, Rex rushed down the stairs and ran over to her and Clare. Gigi then handed Rex her cell so he could see the text for himself.

Rex looked at Gigi and Clare, who both just looked back at him.

"Rex and Gigi,..i'm sorry." Said Rex, reading the text message on Gigi's phone.

"For what? He didn't do anything, it was Stacy and that Vexen guy!" Said Gigi before taking her phone away from Rex to read it for herself. "This isn't your fault. I'm sorry, i love you. Goodbye, Tommy."

"Goodbye?" Clare said.

"GOODBYE?!" Gigi gasped. "Oh, my gosh, Rex!" She panicked as Rex embraced her with her hug to comfort her.

"Oh, my gosh!" Gigi panicked as ended the hug by walking past Rex, who released her.

"All we know is that he sent us a text." Said Rex.

Gigi turned to Rex. "That says goodbye! He's saying goodbye!"

"Maybe he's running away. After everything that happened at the party, he's upset, and maybe he just needs some space." Said Rex.

"After everything that happened?! He was humiliated in front of everyone he knows!" Said Gigi.

"Let's just look at the text again, alright?" Said Rex.

Gigi handed her phone back to Rex so he could view the text again.

"Rex and Gigi," That's good, right? He talking to us." Said Rex.

"If he was talking to us, he'd answer his phone!" Said Gigi.

"Gigi and Rex,...i'm sorry. This isn't your fault. I love you." Said Rex, reading the text.

"(Crying) Oh, you know what this is. You know what this is. He doesn't want us to suffer. He...he's planning...planning..."

"No! No, we can't think like that!" Said Rex, cutting Gigi off.

"He..." Gigi began before snatching her phone out of Rex's hands. "He's saying goodbye, Rex! He's saying...goodbye."

"Okay, let's not jump to conclusions, you guys. We don't even know what the text means." Said Clare.

"We know how hurt he is. How upset he is." Said Gigi.

"Okay, but he's a level-headed kid." Said Rex.

"Who can only take so much!" Said Gigi.

"But if we think like that-if we panic-you know, uh,...we might miss something. Maybe he's at the train station, or the bus station or the airport." Said Rex.

"Going where?" Gigi asked.

"I agree with Gigi. What would Tommy be doing at either of those places? Where could he be going?" Clare asked.

"Anywhere but here. Kids run away all the time, it's what they do. Right, Clare?" Said Rex.

"You really think that's what this is? That he's run away?" Gigi asked.

"Yeah,...definitely." Said Rex. "Clare, try Tommy again, i'm gonna call Linda." He said before getting his cell phone out of his right pants pocket, dialing a number and putting the phone to his ear.

Clare put her cell phone to her ear. "Tommy,...please call us when you get this message, okay? We love you." She said before ending the call.

"Well? Anything?" Rex asked.

"He's still not picking up." Said Clare before placing her cell phone back in her pocket.

Rex ended the call on his cell phone. "Linda's not answering her cell either."

"No suprise there." Said Gigi.

"Did you try the station?" Clare asked.

"Great idea." Said Rex before dialing the number of the police station and putting the phone to his ear.

"We're sorry, the Paris, Texas police station has been officially shut down by the U.S. military, along with every other police department in America, on mayor Xehanort's orders until he says otherwise. Please leave a message. Thank you for calling." Said a female computer voice on the phone before ending with a #BEEP#.

"Drat!" Said Rex, moving his phone away from his ear.

"What's wrong?" Gigi asked.

"The police station has been shut down by the military on mayor Xehanort's orders. And so has every other police department in America." Said Rex.

"You've got to be kidding. The entire U.S. police system has been shut down by the military? Why?" Clare asked.

"Mayor Xehanort's orders." Said Rex as he stuck his phone back in his pocket.

"Well, when will they be back up and running?" Gigi asked.

"The voice mail didn't say. It just said until mayor Xehanort says otherwise." Said Rex.

"Ugh, i can't believe this! This is unbelievable!" Said Gigi before reaching inside her right pocket and getting out her cell phone and dialing a number and putting the phone to her ear.

"What are you doing?" Rex asked.

"I'm calling Lois. I'm gonna have her and the others form a search party and drive around town and look for Tommy." Said Gigi. After a few minutes of waiting, someone picked up on the other end.

"Hello?" Came the voice of Lois on the other end.

"Hi, Lois, it's Gigi. Listen, i'm at my house right now with Rex and Clare."

"What are you guys doing there? Shouldn't you be out, looking for Tommy?" Lois asked.

"We came here to look for Tommy, hoping he'd be here." Said Gigi.

"And is he?" Lois asked.

"Of course not." Said Gigi.

"Well, then where is he?" Lois asked.

"We don't know where he is, that's why i'm calling you. I need you and the others to form a search party and drive around town and look for him." Said Gigi.

"Say no more, we're already on it. Clark, Jackson, Candace, Keegan, your parents, Bo, Nora, Matthew and i are already driving all over town, looking for Tommy right now as we speak." Said Lois.

"And?" Gigi asked.

"I'm sorry. There's no sign of him, he's vanished." Lois admitted.

"I see." Said Gigi.

"Don't worry, we'll keep trying. We're gonna find him, i promise." Said Lois.

"I know we will. Thanks for all of your help, Lois. You're the best." Said Gigi.

"Thanks, Gigi." Said Lois.

"Bye." Said Gigi before ending the call and placing her cell phone back in her pocket.

"Well?" Clare asked.

"What'd she say?" Rex asked.

"Lois said that she and the others are out driving around town, looking for Tommy right now as we speak." Said Gigi.

"And?" Clare asked.

"No sign of him." Said Gigi.

"Well, where could he be?" Rex asked.

"You know, i was thinking about what you said. About how kids run away. And i was thinking maybe-maybe he went some place to talk to someone." Said Gigi to Rex.

"You think he would reach out to a friend?" Rex asked.

"Well, that's what i would do." Said Gigi.

"Who'd he call?" Rex asked.

"That's the thing, i don't know. He doesn't hang out with any of his friends that much. I don't know who he talks to." Said Gigi.

Just then, the sound of the front door opening and closing was heard and Sherleen and Henry rushed into the livingroom.

"Mom. Dad." Said Gigi.

"Gigi, Rex, Clare," Said Sherleen as she and Henry ran up to Gigi and the others. "Thank goodness you're all here. We have some very bad news about Stacy."

"Let me guess. Stacy's gonna walk because the whole American police system's been shut down?" Said Rex.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Henry asked.

"I called the police station and a voice mail said that the whole U.S. police system has been shut down by the military on Xehanort's orders until he says otherwise." Said Rex.

"Can he do that?" Clare asked.

"Well, he is the mayor of Paris, Texas, Clare. So yeah, he can." Said Gigi.

"Well, that's better than the first excuse Linda used." Said Sherleen.

"What excuse did she have for not arresting Stacy?" Rex asked.

"Oh, this should be good." Said Clare sarcastically.

"I wanna hear this." Said Gigi added.

"She said she couldn't arrest Stacy because Elizabeth hadn't revoked her probation. And then she brought up how the entire nation's police system was shut down by the military." Said Sherleen.

"I don't believe this! Four years ago, Stacy managed to weasel her way out of arrest, and now she's managed weasel her way out of an arrest before it even happens! It's not fair!" Said Rex.

"Calm down, Rex, it's not Stacy's fault that the police system got closed down." Said Henry.

"Well, have you found any leads on Tommy yet?" Rex asked.

"Nope." Said Sherleen.

"Not-a one. How 'bout you guys?" Henry added.

"Well, Tommy sent us a text message a few minutes ago." Said Gigi.

"Did it give any hint at all about where he might have gone?" Sherleen asked.

"None that we could see." Said Gigi before getting her cell phone out of her pocket and pulling up the text and handing the phone to Sherleen, allowing her and Henry to look at it.

"Oh, my gosh." Said Sherleen

"I know, right?" Said Gigi as she took her phone back from Sherleen. "Poor kid."

"Everything's going to be alright, Gigi. Lois and the others are out there right now, looking for Tommy as we speak. I'm sure that someone is bound to have seen him." Henry assured.

"Yeah, i know. I called Lois and she told me the same thing." Said Gigi before dialing a number and placing her phone to her ear.

"Who are you calling?" Henry asked.

"Candace." Said Gigi as she waited for someone to pick up on the other line.

"Hello?" Came the voice of Candace on the phone.

"Candace, it's Gigi. Do you know where Tommy is?" Gigi said.

"Yes and no. Keegan and i are at the Greyhound Bus Station. We asked the ticket man if he'd seen Tommy and he said that a little boy, matching his discription, came in here a few minutes ago, asking for a ticket out of town." Said Candace.

"Oh, my gosh." Said Gigi.

"Have you, Rex and Clare had any luck at finding Tommy?" Candace asked.

"No, but...thanks for telling us what you know. You've been a big help." Said Gigi.

"Thanks." Said Candace.

Gigi then ended the call. "You were right earlier, he was at a bus station."

"How do you know that?" Rex asked.

"Candace just told me that she and Keegan were at the Greyhound Bus Station and asked the ticket man if he'd seen Tommy. The guy claims that a little boy, matching his discription, came in a few minutes ago, wanting to buy a ticket out of town." Said Gigi.

"At this late at night?" Henry asked.

"Well, you know, the building's still open. 24 Hour shifts or whatever. Let's just get over there." Said Gigi before sticking her cell phone back in her pocket.

"Can you guys wait here?" Rex asked Sherleen and Henry.

"Of course we will. Just please call us when you find him." Said Sherleen as Gigi, Rex and Clare ran out of the livingroom and exited the house through the front door and closed it behind them.

Sherleen and Henry ran out of the livingroom and up to the front door, and Sherleen opened it.

"You are gonna find him! I know, he's gonna be-he's gonna be fine!" Sherleen shouted.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	76. 103104 76: History Repeats Itself

**103/104 76: History Repeats Itself.**

On a greyhound bus, driving through town, Tommy sat on the right side of the vehicle in the right seat, with his magic kit resting on the floor in front of him. The boy had purchased as ticket from the greyhound bus station and was now leaving town. The 10 year old boy looked out the window on his side and gazed at the town of Paris, Texas, lost in his thoughts.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Paris High**

 **May 6'th, (2024)**

At the Paris, Texas high school, Tommy was in the boys bathroom, standing at one of the sinks, looking in the mirror at his reflection. He wore a pink a white striped short sleeve shirt with a white collar, blue pants and his black sneakers.

"He was never involved in rescuing the 104 Dalmatians in India last year. I think he made it all up." Said a male voice of a teenage boy in one of the bathroom stalls, refering to Tommy.

"Why would he lie about it?" Came the voice of another teenage boy inside another bathroom stall.

"For attention. The kid has some serious issues." Said the first teenage boy before the sounds of both toilets flushing were heard.

Tommy then went inside one of the stalls and closed the door and locked it, locking himself in.

The two teenage boys then exited the stalls.

"What if he was involved in it? What if Tommy was involved in the 104 Dalmatians incident that happened last year in India?" Said the first teenage boy.

"Well, of course he was involved. He helped rescue them, didn't he? It's all documented in a book, for crying out loud." Said the second teenage boy.

"You mean the 104 Dalmatians books that were written by Gigi Miller? The same author who said in an interview with Oprah that Cruella being in the other two books was fictional, which we now know, after what happened last night at the theater, not to be true?" Said the first teenage boy.

"Well, you gotta a point there." Said the second teenage boy.

"I know i do. I mean, for four whole years, the world thought that Cruella De ViL was dead, as well as thought that her being in Gigi's two other books was fictitious. Now it turns out that it was all true." Said the first teenage boy.

"So what's your point?" Asked the second teenage boy.

"My point is that if Gigi Miller would lie about Cruella making a fictitious comeback in her other two books, when her comebacks were actually real..."

"Who knows what else she'd lie about?" The second teenage boy finished.

"Exactly. I'm willing to bet that most of the stuff she wrote in that third book is all made up. Including everything Tommy went through over in India and how he saved her, her family and friends, and how he rescued the 104 Dalmatians." Said the first teenage boy.

"Oh, come on, man. Tommy told miss Miller everything about what happened over in India last year, and it's all written in her third book. And it's being made into a Disney movie this year and released in theaters next year." Said the second teenage boy. "I mean, come on man, i'm suprised you don't already know this." Said the second teenage boy.

"That's what i'm saying all this time, man. He made it up just to get some attention. And now he's got it, thanks to Gigi and the Walt Disney company." Said the first teenage boy.

"Why would he do that?" The second teenage boy asked.

"Maybe he has the HeLL and De ViL family mental illnesses." Said the first teenage boy.

"What would Tommy want with 104 Dalmatian puppies? That makes no sense." Said the second teenage boy.

"Maybe he's a nutcase, like his Mom, Stacy, and his two grandmothers, Cruella and Helena." Said the first teenage boy.

"You're evil." Said the second teenage boy to the first one.

"Oh, please, it's a well known fact all over the world. Tommy's mother and two grandmothers are dognappers and kidnappers." Said the first teenage boy, refering to Stacy, Cruella and Helena.

"Cut the kid some slack, he was abandoned by his Mom when he was just a baby." Said the second teenage boy.

"And it messed him up mentally. Think about it. His mother's absence from his life, and being bounced around from family to family, leaves him disturbed and hostal in a cruel, humane world. He's delusional. Where's help, etcetera, completely suicidal. One day he snaps. So he wants to kill himself, but he realizes that kid suicide is out this decade, and killing animals is so much healthier. A theraputic expression." Said the first teenage boy.

"Where do you come up with all of this?" The second teenage boy asked.

"I watch T.V. movies, like everyone else." Said the first teenage boy.

"You are pathetic." Said the second teenage boy before he and the first teenage boy left out of the bathroom.

Once the two boys were gone, Tommy unlocked the stall door, opened it, and exited the stall and went back up to the sink he was standing at earlier and looked in the mirror at his now tear stained face and wiped the tears away. "Pathetic."  
 **##################################################################################**

Back in the present, Tommy continued to look out the window at the town, still lost in his thoughts.

"You okay back there, kid?" Came a voice.

"Huh?" Said Tommy snapping him out of his train of thoughts.

"I said are you okay back there?" Said the male bus driver. Tommy was the only passenger on the bus, so it was easy for the driver to notice that something was up with him.

"Yeah. Yeah, i'm just...lost in my thoughts, is all. Who are you?" Said Tommy.

"I'm the bus driver. I've had an awesome day so far. How 'bout your's?" Said the male bus driver.

"Not lately. I had a real bad time tonight." Said Tommy.

"How bad was it?" The bus driver asked.

"I just found out tonight that my parents aren't really my parents at all, and that the lady i thought was my Mom is a stranger who stole me from my real parents when i was born." Said Tommy.

"Wow. That's messed up. Who is this stranger anywhere?" The bus driver said.

"Stacy HeLL." Said Tommy.

"Stacy HeLL?" The bus driver asked.

"Yeah." Said Tommy.

"As in...THE Stacy HeLL?" The bus driver asked again.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Tommy.

"The same Stacy HeLL who got busted four years ago for helping Cruella De ViL steal 104 Dalmatians, and kidnap a little boy, from the state of Texas?" The bus driver asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. And to make matter worse, Stacy has helped her pull this off again. She helped her steal 103 and 104 Dalmatian puppies from two different countries. 103 from UK London, England, and 104 from the state of Texas. And it was all to keep Cruella from going public about the fact that she and Rex are not my real parents." Said Tommy.

"Wow. That's REAL messed up." Said the bus driver.

"Yeah, i know. And i defended her to everyone who badmouthed her. 'No, my Mom would never do that'. She's a good person'. But she's not a good person...she's a criminal. I wish i could stay with Gigi and Rex. They' were so understanding and considerate of my feelings when it came to Stacy's past criminal history." Said Tommy.

"They were nice to her in your presence, right?" Said the bus driver.

"Exactly. And they're the only ones. You should hear what all the kids at school here say about Stacy to me. 'Your Mom is a dognapper, your Mom is a kidnapper. Or your Mom's crazy and so are you'. Or...Well, most of them weren't that nice." Said Tommy.

"But what about your real folks? Who are they?" The bus driver asked.

"My Mom is Stacy's probation officer, Elizabeth Webster. And my Dad's name is Franco Brown, who is in Jail at the moment." Said Tommy.

"So that's it then? You find out this good news, that you have two loving parents who care about you, and you dicide to just take off?" The bus driver asked.

"My parents don't love me. They don't even know me." Said Tommy.

"But you haven't given them the chance to know you either." Said the bus driver.

"I know. But i'm afraid." Said Tommy.

"Afraid of what?" The bus driver asked.

"Of what happened tonight happening again. I mean, just a few hours ago, i thought i knew who i was and who's i was. Now i don't know who i am." Said Tommy.

"Yes, you do. You are a cute, loving little boy." Said the bus driver.

"I don't know who my parents are." Said Tommy.

"Elizabeth and Franco are your parents. You even said so." Said the bus driver.

"Right, they're my real parents, but...how am i ever gonna get over what happened tonight? Or make sense of why all this happened? Do you know?" Tommy said.

"No, kid, i don't know. I wish i did, but...i don't." Said the bus driver.

"There has to be a way that i can get through all of this and everything else that's happened in my life." Said Tommy. "You know...i'd finally come to terms with the fact that Rex and Stacy are my Mom and Dad. At least i knew them."

"I'm so sorry." Said the bus driver.

"No. I mean, are you kidding, i should be happy that Stacy's not my real mother." Said Tommy.

"I know, she's worse than people said she was. She actually stole you when you were a baby?" Said the bus driver.

"Well, she claims that was a doctor's doing, but you know how Stacy is. She never does anything wrong. But come on, the doctor had to know what kind of a person she was. Why would he steal a baby and then give it to her to raise, only for her to abandon it later? That doesn't make any sense." Said Tommy.

"No, it doesn't make any sense. Unfortunately though, he's long gone, so...we'll never have the answer to that." Said the bus driver.

"And why wouldn't my parents come looking for me?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know." Said the bus driver.

"Maybe they didn't want me. But i'd rather not stick around to find out." Said Tommy.

"Why not? I thought you wanted to know who your parents were." Said the bus driver.

"I do, but i can't go through that 'getting to know them' phase all over again. You know, hanging out with two strange people who say they're my parents, not knowing who they are or who i am." Said Tommy.

"I know it must have been hard for you." Said the bus driver.

"And what if they're worse than Stacy?" Tommy asked.

"I don't actually think that's possible." Said the bus driver.

"Well, whoever my real parents are-wheather i know their names or not-somebody too their baby, and they never went looking for him. I don't wanna know anyone like that." Said Tommy.

"Kid, you don't know that. They might have been looking for you all these years. They might still be looking for you right now. One of them, anyway. That's why you need to get to know them." Said the bus driver.

"I don't know anything anymore." Said Tommy.

"Listen...years ago, when you were just a newborn...you were stolen from your parents and cheated out of a life with them...and they were cheated out of a life with you and watching you grow up. And that's all on Stacy, that's her fault. But if you walk out on them without giving them the chance to get to know you, and you know them, you will be the one who decides not to have a family this time. Or a Mom or a Dad. Your parents want you included in their lives, not excluded." Said the bus driver.

"I'm already excluded from their lives. I've been excluded for 10 whole years." Said Tommy.

"What happened to you was an act of evil. But if you walk out on your parents now, without getting to know them first...not only will you blow the chance at having a family...but your parents will miss out on knowing what it's like to have a kid. And then there will be more drama that will lead to even more drama, because you wont be around to help them through it. And the journey back isn't easy. Trust me...i know. Don't you let this Stacy person rob you of anymore years with your parents than she already has. You are a good, special kid, and you deserve a good, loving home with your real parents. Don't let what Stacy did...kids at school...or anybody else tell you otherwise. Okay?" Said the bus driver.

"Okay." Said Tommy.

"So what's it gonna be? I mean...are we stoppin' or goin'?" Asked the bus driver.

Tommy then looked out the window and noticed Elizabeth's house as the bus drove past it. "Stopping."

"Good answer." Said the bus driver before bringing the bus to a halt and pulled the lever that opened the door.

Tommy got his magic kit, got out of his seat, and walked down the aisle and exited the bus through the open door. He turned to face the bus driver. "Thanks a lot, mister."

"Don't mention it, kid. And remember...be it ever so humble...there's no place like home. With the possible acception of Vegas when Sinatra's in town." Said the bus driver. "Bye." He said before he pushed the lever, closing the bus door, and then driving off, leaving Tommy behind.

Tommy watched as the bus left and then headed back towards Elizabeth's house.

 **/**

Meanwhile, at the Webster redsidence, Fabian Gaston was climbing up to the bathroom window with a lit flashlight in one hand and a sack in the other. Once he made it up to the window, the Greek fashion mogul opened it.

 **/**

Elsewhere in the house, in the dark livingroom, Abner, Little Nipper, Tripod, Mini and Copper were all asleep inside the open wardrobe on a white blanket. Mini was then awakened by a noise and heard it coming from inside the bathroom.

 **/**

Now inside the dark bathroom, in the bathtub, Fabian proceeded to get out of the tub, but as he did, he tripped and fell face-first into the toilet and began making gurgling sound.

 **/**

Realizing where the source of the noise was, Mini stood up, hopped out of the wardrobe, without disturbing her brothers and Copper, and went to investigate.

 **/**

"Oh, shoot." Said Fabian as he got his head out of the toilet.

Mini, now standing in the half open doorway, barked at Fabian.

Fabian then babbled as he shined his flashlight at the barking Dalmatian puppy.

Mini then ran out of the bathroom and rushed back into the livingroom and hopped back into the wardrobe.

Fabian entered inside the dark livingroom and shined his flashlight on the wardrobe, revealing four Dalmatian puppies inside. One of the puppies had brown spots while the other four all had black spots. All of the puppies were now awake and looking at the home invader.

"Ah. Hello there, little ones. I am the great Gaston. And you are...how do you say...dog meat." Said Fabian before grinning. His grinning, however, ceased when he heard growling behind him. He turned around and shined his flashlight on Perdy, who was growling at him, along with Moose, Molly, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster. "Nice. Nice doggies. Good dogs."

Perdy barked as she lunged at Fabien and bit him in the butt.

"AHH! Nice!" Said Fabian. The Greek man then rushed over to the golden piano and climbed on top of it, dropping his flashlight to the floor in the process, and Perdy and the other adult dogs surrounded him and started barking. "Sh! Sh! Will you all be quiet?! Be nice!" He whispered.

Perdy then turned to the puppies and barked, telling them to run, and Abner, Nipper, Tripod, Mini and Copper all hopped out of the wardrobe and scattered as they ran.

Fabian then jumped off of the piano and ran over to where Mini was and grabbed her and picked her up. "Gotcha."

Moose then growled at Fabian, who immediately took notice. Moose then charged forward and Fabian put Mini down and opened the sack and Moose leeped forward to tackle the man, but accidently jumped into the sack. As Moose struggled inside the sack, Perdy, Molly, Copper and the other four dogs rushed out the front door through the doggie door to get help.

 **/**

Tommy walked towards the Webster household property, but soon stopped in his tracks when he saw Perdy, Molly, Copper and Clark's four dogs running off the property and towards him. The dogs ran past him and continued on down the dark streets of Paris, Texas. Tommy then ran towards the Webster house and onto the property where he stopped in his tracks when he saw a white truck with a small trailer. The 10 year old blond ran up to the front door of the house.

 **/**

The puppies began to head for the doggie door, but Fabian blocked their path. He then picked up Abner and put him in the sack. Next was Little Nipper, then Tripod. And Finally, Fabien looked at Mini and saw that she was the only one left.

"Four puppies, she said. Hm?" Said Fabian. The man then reached for Mini and picked her up and put her in the sack.

"Excuse me...sir?" Came a young voice from behind.

Fabian turned to see Tommy standing behind him, holding a his magic kit.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?" Fabian said.

"I might ask the same of you, Mr...Well, who are you?" Said Tommy.

"Why, i'm just Fabian Gaston, is all. You know, the Greek fashion mogul known all over Greece."

"Never heard of you. And from what i just saw...i don't think i want to." Said Tommy.

"And just what is it that you think you saw?" Fabian asked.

"I saw you putting Elizabeth's puppies in that sack you're carrying. May i ask why?" Said Tommy.

"I work with the U.S. military. I'm here to retrieve miss Websters puppies. There's been a callback on the state of Texas's Dalmatian puppy population, you know." Said Fabian.

"You're obviously not with the U.S. government. Now what do you want with those puppies?" Said Tommy.

"What are you doing here, boy? Why aren't you at home in bed? How did you get in here anyway?" Fabian asked.

"This is my home. My Mom lives here. And as for how i got in here, well, i used the doggie door." Said Tommy.

"You shouldn't break into peoples' homes, son, it's against the law." Said Fabian.

"You didn't answer my question. What do you want with those puppies?" Tommy said.

"Oh, that. uh...that's, uh...how do you say in America...classified information. Yes, very hush, hush. I can't discuss it with anyone outside the government. Top Secret." Said Fabian.

"I don't believe you. I'm calling the cops." Said Tommy before placing his magic kit on the floor. He then reached into his right pants pocket and got out his cell phone.

"Sure, go right ahead. Dial-how you say-9-1-1." Said Fabian.

Tommy dialed 9-1-1 on his cell phone and placed his phone to his ear.

Fabian then placed the sack on the floor and grabbed ahold of Tommy, placing his hand over the boy's mouth, and the two struggled for a minute or two, causing the boy to drop his phone on the floor. Fabian picked Tommy up in his arms, who struggled in his grasp. "Oooh, not bad. You Americans can really put up a fight." He said before he placed Tommy inside the sack with the Dalmatians.

Fabian then picked up the sack, and then got Tommy's cell phone and put it inside the sack, follow by the boy's magic kit. He didn't want to leave any trace of evidence or witnesses behind that could trace the American police to him and Cruella, so he was taking Tommy, his cell phone and the magic kit with him. He didn't know what he was so worried about anyway. It wasn't like the U.S. authorities could do anything at the moment. They had all been shut down by the military on Xehanort's orders until he said otherwise. He then swung the bag over his right shoulder, headed over to the front door, unlocked and opened it, and exited the house and closed the door behind him.

The Dalmatians barked inside the sack and Tommy screamed for help as Fabian carried the sack over to the back of the white truck with the small trailer that had a door on the back of it.

"Sh! Be quiet!" Said Fabian in a whispering tone. He then opened the trailer door and placed the sack inside and closed the door. The Greek fashion mogul then went back over to the front door of the house where he reached inside his right pants pocket and got out a hand grenade and pulled the ring and tossed the grenade inside the house through the doggie door. Fabian then rushed away from the house and ran over to the truck and got inside, started the vehicle, and sped off.

As soon as the truck was gone off the property, the Webster household exploded, reducing the residence to a now burning house that was covered with flames.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **So what did you think about this chapter? Did it mirror a certain chapter from the first 104 story? Did history repeat itself? Please review and tell me what you think.**


	77. 103104 77: Greyhound Bus Station

**103/104 77: Greyhound Bus Station.**

Lois Frankson drove her white car through the dark city of Paris, Texas, looking for Tommy, and soon passed a familiar black van. Both vehicles then backed up and stopped beside each other. Lois's car was on the left side and Clark's van was on the right side.

Inside the car, Lois unbuckled her seatbelt. "Wait here." She said to Adriana and Jackson before getting out of the car and closing the door behind her, leaving it cracked just a little. Adriana was sitting in the front passenger seat while Jackson was sitting in the back seat on the right side. Adriana was with Lois and Jackson because she had gone to the party with Keegan and Candace, instead of going in her own car.

Lois walked over to the black van on the left side and Clark let down his window on the driver's side of the car. "Well? Any sign of Tommy?"

"Not so much as one footprint. And i've been driving all over town." Said Clark.

"Well, what about Mia and the others? Have they come up with anything?" Lois asked.

"What about Rex and Gigi?" Lois asked.

"No." Said Clark.

"Clare?" Lois asked.

"No." Said Clark.

"Gigi's parents?" Lois asked.

"No. Nothing. It's like the kid vanished off the face of the Earth or something." Said Clark.

"But that doesn't make any sense. I mean, a kid doesn't just run off and disappear." Said Lois.

"I know. It's so weird." Said Clark.

 **/**

Meanwhile, Jackson was looking out his window at Clark's black van. He knew that his Mom and Dad were having an discussion, but he didn't know what they were saying.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know, but i do think that...Copper?" Adriana said.

"You think Copper? That doesn't make any sense." Said Jackson.

"No, look. It's Copper." Said Adriana, pointing at the front window.

"What?" Said Jackson before looking out the front window and saw a familiar brown-spotted Dalmatian puppy coming their way. "Hey, look, it's Copper. What's he doing out here all alone? Why isn't he at Elizabeth's house with the other dogs?"

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Said Adriana.

"Look, he's coming this way." Said Jackson.

Copper ran up to the white car on the left side and stopped at the left back seat, stood on his hind legs and scratched at the door.

"He's scratching at the door." Said Jackson.

"Well, don't just sit there, let him in." Said Adriana.

Jackson unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over to the left side, unlocked the door, and opened it, allowing Copper to hop inside the vehicle. The 6 year old boy then closed the door back and sat up on the right side and the puppy went over to the boy. "Hey, Copper." Said Jackson as the pup made it's way over to him and got in his lap. "Hey, boy. What are you doing here? Huh? Why aren't you at Miss Webster's house?" He asked as he petted the puppy's head.

"Something's very wrong here. Why would Copper be wandering the streets this late at night, all by himself?" Said Adriana.

"Don't look at me, i don't know." Said Jackson while holding Copper.

Just then, the car's GPS started beeping.

"What's that sound. Where is it coming from?" Adriana asked.

"Something's up with the GPS." Said Jackson.

"Okay, why is it going off like that?" Adriana asked.

"Because, Miss Tremaine, Mrs. Frankson's dog is missing. The GPS always does that whenever Moose is lost or missing." Said a male computerized voice in a british accent.

"Who said that?" Adriana asked.

"I did." Said the voice.

"Who's i?" Adriana asked.

"Oh, sorry, how rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Auto. I'm Lois Frankson's car. She got me in London, England seven years ago in (2017)." Said the male computerized british voice.

"Oh. Well, thank you for pointing that out." Said Adriana.

"You're welcome." Said Auto.

"Don't change the subject, Auto. What's this about Moose missing?" Jackson asked.

"Just like i said, he's missing. He's not at Miss Webster's house anymore." Said Auto.

"Well, then where is he?" Jackson asked.

"According to his GPS tracker, he's heading for the outskirts desert of Paris, Texas." Said Auto.

"But why would he be going there? That doesn't make any sense." Jackson said.

"Something's not right here. No one's pet would be running around town this late at night, heading towards the desert for no reason. We better follow after Moose and find out what's going on." Said Adriana.

"I agree. Auto...follow that tracker." Jackson added.

"As you wish, master Jackson." Said Auto.

The front driver door then closed all the way and the car sped off down the street with a loud squeeling sound.

"Hey!" Said Lois, who ran away from the van and over to where her car use to be. "Hey, come back! Auto!" She shouted as she watched her car speed off down the dark street. "I don't believe this."

Clark, having exited his van, ran over to where Lois was. "What's going on?"

"My car just drove off without me, that's what's going on." Said Lois. "I mean, my own car left me in the middle of the street. Go figure. Adriana and Jackson are in there too."

"Let's get after them in the van." Said Clark.

"Right." Said Lois. She and Clark then rushed back over to the van and got inside of it. Lois got in on the right passenger side while Clark got back in on the left driver's side. He drove over to the left side of the street and sped off after the white car.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Both Keegan and Candace waited outside the greyhound bus station, standing up against Candace's white SUV, as Gigi's station wagon, Rex's van and Clare's blue car drove onto the property. All three of them exited their vehicles and ran up to Keegan and Candace.

"Candace." Said Gigi as she, Rex and Clare ran up to their two friends. "Have you heard from Tommy?"

"No, i haven't. Sorry. I mean, i called him a bunch of time, but it always goes straight to voicemail. " Said Candace.

"What about you, Keegan? Has Tommy contacted you?" Gigi asked.

"No, he hasn't. I tried texting him and stuff, but he won't reply back. Sorry." Said Keegan.

"It's okay, Keegan, we know know you both tried your best." Said Gigi.

"What about the ticket man? Does he know anything about Tommy's whereabouts?" Rex asked.

"I imagine he does. I mean, he did say he gave a bus ticket to a little boy that matched Tommy's discription." Said Candace.

"Is that same man still here?" Clare asked.

"Yeah, he's still in there, handing out tickets to passengers." Said Candace.

"Good, let's get in there." Said Rex before he, Gigi, Clare, Candace and Keegan ran up to the greyhound bus station, where Rex and Gigi opened the glass double doors, and rushed inside and ran up to a man who was standing behind a ticket counter.

"Excuse me, sir?" Said Gigi.

"Hi, may i help you?" Said the ticket man.

"Have you seen a little boy with long blond hair and blue eyes?" Gigi asked.

"Why, as i matter of fact i have. Why do you ask?" The man said.

Rex reached into his right pants pocket and got out his black wallet and opened it and showed the man a picture of small picture of Tommy that was inside the picture holder where his license was suppose to be. "Was it this kid?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that's him. He was in here just 15 minutes ago." Said the man.

"How was he?" Clare asked.

"I don't know, i didn't ask." Said the man.

"Where is he now?" Rex asked.

"He asked for a bus ticket out of town and i gave it to him. He got on the first bus that arrived and it left." Said the man.

Earlier that night, Tommy entered inside the greyhound bus station through the right glass door, carrying his magic kit, and walked up to the ticket counter that a man stood behind.

"Excuse me, sir. Mr. Ticket man?" Said Tommy.

"Why, hello there, young man. What can i do for you?" Said the man.

"I'd like to buy a bus ticket out of town, please." Tommy asked.

"Where to?" The man asked.

"It doesn't matter." Said Tommy.

"Oh. Well...okay." Said man. "Here." He said, handing Tommy a white ticket. "That's a ticket to the first bus arriving tonight. Enjoy the trip."

"Thanks, mister." Said Tommy, looking at his ticket. The 10 year old then walked away from the counter and headed out through the left glass door to wait for the bus.

"And that's about it. That was the last time i saw him." Said the man.

"Did he say where he was going?" Gigi asked.

"No, he just asked for a bus ticket out of town." Said the man.

"Where is the bus headed?" Rex asked.

"Utah." Said the man.

"Utah?! As in the state, Utah?! What the world's the matter with you?!" Said Rex.

"Calm down, Rex, it's not his fault Tommy ran away." Said Gigi.

"Well, it might as well be, because he's the one who gave Tommy a bus ticket out of town!" Said Rex to Gigi, never taking his eyes off of the ticket man. "Do you have any idea what's going on here?!"

While Rex was yelling at the ticket man, Keegan's cell phone buzzed and he reached into his right pants pocket and got it out and saw the name **Tommy** on the screen. He then quietly backed away from the gang and exited the building through the left glass door.

"Rex, please." Candace begged.

"Rex, don't, okay? That's enough." Said Clare.

 **/**

Outside the bus station, Keegan answered his cell phone and put it to his left ear. "Hello, Tommy?"

"Hi" Said the voice of Tommy.

"Dude, where are you? Everyone's looking for you. Rex is flipping out. He's in the bus station right now, going off on the ticket man for giving you a bus ticket to Utah." Said Keegan.

"Whoa." Said Tommy.

"Oh, heaven knows. Tommy are you alright?" Said Keegan, but there was no reply. "Tommy? Dude, talk to me. Are you alright?"

"Well...not exactly." Said Tommy.

"Where are you? Why did you just take off like that? What were you thinking?" Said Keegan.

"I was thinking like you when you ran away from home two years ago." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, but that was different. I ran away with Copper to protect him and to keep him safe from my stepmother." Said Keegan.

"Yeah, i know. I saw the movie." Said Tommy, refering to the film, 104 DALMATIANS 2.

"Are you okay?" Keegan asked.

"Did you hear about all the stuff my mo...i mean...did you hear about all the stuff about me and what Stacy did?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, i did." Said Keegan.

"Then you know i'm not okay. The teens at school already think i'm a freak. This will just add to it. I can't stay here for another minute." Said Tommy.

"Oh, Bullying, huh? Yeah, i know what that's like. When i was 11, i was a target at my new school in London, England. Some of the teens picked on me because i was new. And my stepmother, Linda, mistreated me throughout the five years she was married to my Dad. So did her two daughters, Adriana and Donna." Said Keegan.

"I'm sorry." Said Tommy.

"It sucked. But you know what, you can get through all of this. Really. You just have to hang in there. It'll change." Said Keegan.

"Keegan, there's a movie fanchise out all over the world about what Cruella and Stacy did. More-so Cruella than Stacy, since she was only involved in the first 104 incident. And to add insult to injury, there's a movie about what happened to me last year in India coming out next year. That'll never go away." Said Tommy.

"Tommy...are you alright? What's going on? Where are you? Are you still on the bus to Utah?" Keegan asked.

"No, i'm not." Said Tommy.

"Well, then where are you?" Keegan asked.

"Keegan, i've been kidnapped. Please help me." Said Tommy.

"Kidnapped? What do you mean kidnapped?" Keegan asked.

"I changed my mind about leaving town. I got off the bus and went to Elizabeth's place. And as i made my way to the house, i saw Perdy, Molly, Copper and Clark's four dogs running toward me, and then they ran right past me. I then continued onward toward Elizabeth's house. When i got there, i saw a white truck, with a small white trailer, parked outside and decided to investigate. I snuck in through the front door's doggie door and saw a guy putting Miss Webster's puppies inside a sack. I then confronted the guy about why he was there." Said Tommy.

"And? What'd he say?" Keegan asked.

"He gave me some poor story about being with the U.S. military and how he was there to retrieve Miss Webster's dogs. But i knew he was lying because of what he told me before." Said Tommy.

"What did he tell you?" Keegan asked.

"He told me his name was Fabian Gaston and that he was some Greek fashion designer known all over Greece." Said Tommy.

"So what happened next?" Keegan asked.

"Well, like i said before, i didn't buy his story about being with the U.S. military, so i got my cell phone out to call the police. And when i did, the guy grabbed me and stuffed me inside the sack with Moose and the puppies." Said Tommy.

"Where are you guys now?" Keegan asked.

"Miss Webster's puppies, Moose and i are in a sack, inside the white truck's small trailer, and we're going..." Tommy's voice was then cut off when the call suddenly dropped.

"Tommy?! Hello?!" Keegan said, but there was no response. "Shoot!" Said the 13 year old before putting his phone back inside his right pants pocket.

Soon as he did, a familiar white car drove up onto the property and the right front passenger window and the back right passenger window rolled down, revealing Adriana sitting in the front passenger seat, and Jackson sitting in the back, with Copper resting his paws on the open window while standing on his hind legs in Jackson's lap.

"Get in, quick!" Said Adriana.

"Adriana, Jackson, Copper? What are you guys doing here?" Keegan asked.

"I brought them here, silly." Said the white car, Auto, with his british accent.

"Whoa, a talking car! But how...I mean why...What are you guys doing here?" Said Keegan.

"I'll explain everything on the way. Just get in." Said Adriana.

Without saying another word, Keegan ran around to the left back passenger door, opened it, and got inside and closed the door. Auto then drove off the property and down the street.

 **/**

"What is the matter with you? What is the matter with this bus station? You and your employees are so brainless!" Said Rex.

"I'm sure that..."

"I mean, what are you guys doing handing out bus tickets to little kids?! Why on Earth can they even come in here all by themselves?!" Said Rex, cutting the man off.

"Look, if i had known that the kid was a runaway, i..."

"No, no, no, no, i don't wanna hear anything you have to say!" Said Rex, cutting the man off. "I'm suing you. You and this bus station. And i'm gonna sue your manager, and his other employees, and Stacy and anyone else who had a hand in hurting Tommy and making him runaway from home! I'M NOT STOPPING UNTIL YOU'RE ALL OUT OF WORK!"

"Sir, your distress is completely understandable..."

"Distressed? No, i'm not distressed. I'm disgusted. With you, and any bus station that would hand out bus tickets to little kids, like FREE CANDY!" Said Rex, cutting the man off again.

"Rex!" Said Gigi. "That's it. We're leaving now. Come on." She said before she and the rest of the gang walked away from the desk and exited the building through the glass double doors.

 **/**

"Well, that went well." Said Candace as Rex placed his wallet back inside his right pants pocket.

"Yeah, but at least now we know where Tommy's headed." Said Rex.

"Yeah, Utah. Go figure." Said Gigi.

"So what do we now?" Clare asked.

"We head for Utah and find Tommy." Said Rex.

"Good plan. Come on, Keegan, let's go." Said Candace, only to notice that her nephew was nowhere in sight. "Keegan? Keegan? Keegan, where are you?" She asked as she looked around for the 13 year old boy. "He's gone. My nephew's gone."

"Great. Now we have to find Tommy AND Keegan." Said Rex.

Candaces cell phone then buzzed and she reached into her right pants pocket and got it out and looked at the screen.

"What is it?" Gigi asked.

"It's a text from Keegan." Said Candace.

"Well, what does it say?" Clare asked.

"Hold on one sec." Said Candace before clicking on the text icon on the screen, opening the text site, revealing the text Keegan had sent. "Oh, my gosh."

"What does it say?" Gigi asked.

"It says "Sorry for bailing on you guys. I'm with Adriana, Jackson and Copper. We're in Lois's car and we're on our way to save Tommy, Moose and Elizabeth's dogs. They were kidnapped and we're on our way right now to rescue them. I'll text you later and let you know what we come up with. Keegan out." Said Candace.

"Tommy, Moose and Elizabeth's dogs were kidnapped? By who? And why?" Clare asked.

"I think i know who. And her last name is spelt D-E-V-I-L." Said Rex.

"What? You think Cruella is behind this?" Clare asked.

"I don't think, i know. Because i know her. I know how she works. I may have only known her for four years, but that was long enough for me to learn her pattern. And if it's one thing i have learned in those four years, it's that whenever there's a situation where stolen Dalmatians are involved, it sure sign that Cruella De ViL is behind it." Said Rex.

"But how can Keegan be with Jackson and Adriana? They're with Lois right now...aren't they?" Said Gigi.

A black van then drove onto the property and Lois rolled down the window on the front passenger side. "Hi, you guys."

"Lois, Clark. What are you guys doing here?" Gigi asked.

"I called them and told them what i told you." Said Candace.

"Oh. Nuff said." Said Gigi.

"Have you guys seen, Jackson and Adriana?" Clark asked.

"I thought they were with you." Said Rex.

"They were, but now we can't find them...or my car." Said Lois.

"Well, this night just gets better all the time, doesn't it?" Said Clare. "Now we have to find Tommy, Keegan, Jackson, Adriana AND Lois's car."

"Wait, Keegan's not with you?" Lois asked.

"He was, but then he took off with Jackson, Copper and Adriana in your car. He said they were on their way to rescue Tommy, Moose and Elizabeth's puppies." Said Candace.

"Rescue them? Kidnapped? What's going on?" Lois asked.

"Tommy, Moose and Elizabeth's puppies were kidnapped tonight. We found out through a text message from Keegan just now." Said Gigi.

"What? They took Moose too?" Said Lois. "Oh, my gosh. I can't believe this is happening. It's like (2017) and (2020) all over again."

"We're gonna find them, okay? No need to worry." Said Clark.

"And that's when i worry the most. Especially when it comes to Jackson and Moose." Said Lois.

"We gotta get ahold of Liz and let her know what's going on." Said Gigi. No sooner than she said that, her cell phone rang. She reached into her pocket and got it out and answered it. "Hi, Bo, what is it? Anything to report?...What?...When did this happen?...I see...We're on our way. Bye." She said before ending the call. "We have to get over to Elizabeth's place right away." She said as she placed her cell phone back in her pocket.

"Why? What on Earth for?" Clare asked.

"Her house exploded." Said Gigi.

"WHAT?!" Everyone gasped.

"Oh, my gosh, we better head over there right away. I'll call Elizabeth and let her know what's happened." Said Candace. She, Gigi, Rex and Clare all rushed over to their vehicles and got into them. They started up their cars and they and Lois and Clark sped off of the property, heading for Elizabeth's home.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **So what did you think of this chapter? What did you think of Rex going off on the ticket man about giving Tommy a bus ticket, the way he went off on Emily Falon four years ago about getting Cruella released from the asylum? Do you think it was justifiable? Please let me know in your review and i'll see you in the next chapter.**


	78. 103104 78: MomVSFake-Mom

**103/104 78: Mom** **VS** **Fake- Mom.**

 **Earlier...**

Earlier that night, at the Regency apartment complex, inside room 103, Stacy was in her bedroom, packing all of her clothes inside her black duffle bag, preparing to leave the state of country while she had the chance. The U.S. police system may have been closed down for now, but it wasn't going to stay closed forever. Pretty soon, it would be up and running again, and Stacy knew what that would mean for her. She was then interupted by the sound of knocking. Someone was at the front door. Stacy stopped packing and exited her bedroom and walked down the hallway, heading towards the door as the knocking continued. She walked up to the front door, unlocked and opened it, revealing Elizabeth standing on the other side.

"Lizzie. What are you doing here?" Stacy asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, but i already know what you and Cruella have been up to." Said Elizabeth. "You know..." She began as she entered inside the apartment, causing Stacy to back up. "you did a really good job in keeping this under raps, i'll give you that." She said as she closed the door. "But the secrets are out. You helped Cruella steal hundreds of Dalmatian puppies from two different countries, and heaven knows what else you've helped her do. You've been working with Cruella De ViL...AGAIN! Do you know who she is and what she's capable of, what she has put my uncle Roger and aunt Anita through? I mean, she stole their 15 puppies from them, along with every other Dalmatian puppy in the London, England! She was gonna kill all of them and make them into a spotted fur coat! I mean, we're talking full blown psychopath! And you are her right hand...AGAIN!"

"A: That was 27 years ago. And B: I am not Cruella." Said Stacy.

"Close enough." Said Elizabeth. "I mean, man, i cannot believe i actually started to trust you. I thought you were being sincere when you and Tommy bonded today. I mean, for the first time, i thought you were gonna actually do this. You were gonna do this, you were gonna get your life back on track, and you and Rex were gonna raise Tommy together. A mother and a father. You know what, that violates your probation, having contact with Rex, dogs and children. But i allowed it, because a mother and a father is something that Tommy has never had before."

"I wanted that too, Lizzie. And i was sincere when i bonded with Tommy today." Said Stacy.

"And what about everything else, huh? You came into my office several times over the past several weeks, and had all of that time to tell me the truth, but you didn't. You just sat there and said nothing! You lied to me!" Said Elizabeth.

"I wasn't lying!" Said Stacy.

"But you said nothing! Franco and i have a child together! A child that we never even knew about! You don't think that warrents a mention?! What else are you hiding?!" Said Elizabeth.

"You're acting like i wanted to do all of those horrible things." Said Stacy.

"Didn't you?" Elizabeth asked.

"NO! I didn't wanna have anything to do with helping Cruella steal 104 Dalmatian puppies! And i sure as ever didn't want to be involved in that scheme of her's again!" Said Stacy.

"There are 103 Dalmatian puppies missing from London, England and 104 Dalmatian puppies that have been captured by the U.S. military. That is Cruella's obsession." Said Elizabeth.

"So?" Said Stacy.

"So, obviously you're working with her by choice." Said Elizabeth.

"No, i wasn't! In fact, when she showed up here in my apartment, i was gonna call the police." Said Stacy.

"Why didn't you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because she started blackmailing me about Tommy, so i let her go." Said Stacy.

"Oh, what you should have done was call the police anyway." Said Elizabeth.

"She was blackmailing me, Lizzie! But yeah, if she hadn't been holding the truth about Tommy over my head, i would've turned her in!" Said Stacy.

"Really? You would've just turned her in?" Elizabeth asked.

"You don't believe me?" Stacy asked.

"No more than i believe that you're a victim when it comes to you and Cruella working together." Said Elizabeth.

"Cruella has nothing to do with me." Said Stacy.

"You might wanna consider your answers here. Also, the one about you not willingly helping her." Said Elizabeth.

"Cruella?" Stacy questioned.

"Are we talking about somebody else?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know what we're talking about. You're not making any sense." Said Stacy.

"Okay, let me be clear. At the hospital, when you showed up in Franco's room and made your big announcement about how if you were caught stealing puppies again, your entire fortune would go to every dog business in the state of Texas? I knew right then that you had something to do with him crashing his car through the carnival, as well as setting him up to be the mastermind behind the theft of Gigi's Dalmatian puppies and two stray ones from a petstore. You set him up to take fall fro something that you did." Said Elizabeth.

"What makes you think i had anything to do with that?" Stacy asked.

"I had a theory. Also, Rex came by my office the same day you did on your first appointment." Said Elizabeth.

"What?" Stacy asked.

"Wow, clearly he didn't tell you that. No suprise there. Yeah, he came by my office right after you left. Obviously i didn't know much about him at the time, but he had something very important to tell me about all the things you'd done four years ago." Said Elizabeth.

"Rex talked to you about what happened in (2020)?" Stacy asked.

"He was very concerned about your recent release from prison, and worried that you may have been discharged too soon. And knowing what i know now...i'd say he was right." Said Elizabeth.

"Lizzie, i didn't want for any of this to happen, but..."

"Don't tell me that you didn't want for any of this to happen. You were clearly conspiring to use Tommy against Rex." Said Elizabeth.

"Yes...i was." Said Stacy. "Mayor Xehanort was my therapist during my four years in prison. He even helped me get ready for my big announcement. But...we weren't conspiring against Rex. We were conspiring-if you can even call it that-to use Tommy as a way that i could get Rex back. I was in love with Rex, Liz. And Xehanort new that. So he encouraged me give him the big news."

" 'Give' the big news? No, no, you dropped it like an automic bomb at Gigi's house...in front of her when she and Rex had just gotten back from one of her book signings at the Love Civic Center." Said Elizabeth.

"Xehanort believes in making a statement." Said Stacy.

"Is drugging a man and framing him a statement also?" Elizabeth asked, refering to Franco.

"Lizzie, i don't know anything about that. I'm not even sure if Cruella had anything to do with what happened to Franco." Said Stacy.

"But you knew enough to let her go, Stacy. You knew enough to go to the police about the matter. My gosh, you have a son, for crying out loud! Or at least i thought you did!" Said Elizabeth.

"I'm aware!" Said Stacy.

"Are you aware of that? Because this isn't the action of supposed real mothers. If it wasn't for Xehanort closing down the U.S. police system, you would've been shipped back off to prison tonight! Do you understand that?!" Said Elizabeth.

"But i wasn't!" Said Stacy.

"No, but you could have been! And that's the point, because Cruella is dangerous! No, better yet, she's a lethal woman!" Said Elizabeth.

"And that's my fault?" Stacy asked.

"It is if you choose to have any connection with her, at all, in any capacity! So let me be clear about this! You, Cruella and your mother will never come near MY son! I will make sure of that! Do you understand?!" Said Elizabeth.

"Are you threatening me?" Stacy asked.

"I'm stating a fact." Said Elizabeth.

"Cruella, i can understand, but my mother would never hurt Tommy, her own grandchild." Said Stacy.

"Do you know that? Really? Because i don't. And if she's so messed up in the head, that she would copycat what you and Cruella did four years ago, she's capable of doing anything." Said Elizabeth.

"This is insane." Said Stacy as she proceeded to walk away.

"No!" Said Elizabeth as she grabbed Stacy by the left arm. "Cruella is insane. And so is your mother."

Stacy jerked her arm away from Elizabeth and turned to face her.

"Cruella lost her career as a fashion mogul, and her House Of De ViL plaza, in (2017) for killing dogs since (2007) and using their fur in her fashion line. And your mother tricked Keegan Lewis, who was 11 years old at the time, into buying a Dalmatian puppy from a fake homeless woman in (2022), just to create a real life fifth installment to the Dalmatians incidents so that Disney would add it as a fifth installment to their Dalmatians film adaptions. Then, in (2023), your crazy ex-fiance, Richard Scolex, terrorized Rex, his son, Jason, and three of their puppies by making their plane crash into the jungle of India, where they were stranded and stalked by him for two whole months...on YOUR mother's orders. And to me, that is worse than Cruella. Except Richard Scolex is in prison. Cruella is free to run around and hurt anybody. Including me or anybody that has Dalmatian puppies. And that is on you." Said Elizabeth.

"Me?" Stacy questioned.

"You. You let her walk away." Said Elizabeth.

"She was blackmailing me, Elizabeth!" Said Stacy.

"I don't care, i will not risk my son around her or Helena!" Said Elizabeth.

"And i would?!" Said Stacy.

"If you let him get near those two psychopaths, yes, you will." Said Elizabeth.

"He's my son too." Said Stacy.

"No, he's not. He's mine. Mine and Franco's. And once the U.S. police system is up and running again, you'll never being seeing him ever again." Said Elizabeth.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Stacy asked.

"Franco and i are gonna fight for full custody of Tommy." Said Elizabeth.

"You can't have full custody, i'm the mother." Said Stacy.

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that. You see, you stole Tommy from me when he was just a newborn. And then you helped Cruella steal 103 Dalmatian puppies. 103 And 104 puppies, actually, given that that was what you said at the 2000s Party." Said Elizabeth.

"How many times do i have to tell you, Elizabeth? I am not responsible for that woman's actions." Said Stacy.

"You're right, Stacy, you're not. But you are responsible for allowing things to get this bad." Said Elizabeth.

"She lives in a mansion on the other side of town ! I rarely see her!" Said Stacy.

"Wow, that's really strange, because according to you, she's been here...with you. And judging from what you just said, i'd say you've been over to her place too." Said Elizabeth.

"FINE! But i still maintain i'm not a threat. But i will keep Tommy and my mother apart." Said Stacy.

"Wow." Said Elizabeth.

"What?" Stacy asked.

"It's unbelievable to me. You actually expect me to trust you when you have lied about absolutely everything." Said Elizabeth.

"Maybe you're not understanding me, Lizzie. I am the mother. I have legal rights." Said Stacy.

"Look...if Tommy still want's to have a relationship with you-which i seriously doubt- i'll try to arrange supervised visits." Said Elizabeth.

"Supervised visits?!" Stacy asked.

"I cannot risk my son's safety when your mother has any chance of being anywhere near him." Said Elizabeth.

"I cannot believe this is happening." Said Stacy.

"I don't trust you, Stacy, and i will do anything to keep my son safe. Do you understand?" Elizabeth asked.

"Even full custody?!" Said Stacy.

"Even full custody, yes." Said Elizabeth.

"Well, you're not gonna get it." Said Stacy. "In fact...you will never get full custody of Tommy."

"We'll see. Expect a call from my lawyer, and soon." Said Elizabeth as she turned to the front door to unlock and open it.

"Lizzie, you are making a big mistake." Said Stacy.

"No. I'm protecting my son." Said Elizabeth.

"Wait." Said Stacy.

"What?" Said Elizabeth.

"Can i just say one more thing to you, please?" Stacy asked.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was crazy to think i could reason with a probation officer. You people are always way too honorable. That's probably one of the things the police have always admired about you." Said Stacy. "You're right, of course, i don't deserve Tommy, and i won't force myself on him. I will ask one favor of you though. That you allow me to back out quietly, so that i can save whatever reputation i have left."

"Oh, is that right?" Said Elizabeth as she turned to face Stacy. "What about Tommy? What about his reputation? Tommy's whole life was turned up-side-down because of you. And you know what, Stacy, you're just gonna have to live with the consequences of your actions. And i'm gonna see to it. But before i go." The 29 year old then slapped Stacy across the face with the back of her right hand.

Stacy then moved her hair out of her face and looked at Elizabeth. "Is that all you got?"

"No. I'm gonna make you pay for everything you've done...to me...to Franco...to Tommy...to Rex...to Gigi...to the state of Texas, to London, England and to their Dalmatian puppy populations." Said Elizabeth.

"Don't you ever choke on your speeches of justice?" Stacy asked.

"No. 'Cause i'd rather whup your tail." Said Elizabeth before she grabbed Stacy.

Both women struggled against each other as they made their way over to the sofa and Elizabeth tackled Stacy onto it.

Liz and Stacy struggled as they rolled off of the sofa and onto the floor, with Stacy landing on top of her.

Elizabeth and Stacy continued to fight, and Liz soon rolled over on top of Stacy.

Stacy pushed Elizabeth off of her and got to her feet and ran over to where a black vase was and picked it up as Liz got to her feet. Stacy threw the vase at Elizabeth, who dodged it.

Elizabeth then rushed over to Stacy and grabbed her with both arms. The two women struggled for a minute before Stacy pushed Liz off of her again. Lizzie then tackled her onto a wooden coffee table and Stacy struggled to get her off of her. As the two girls fought each other like cats, they rolled off of the table and onto the floor, with Stacy now on top of Elizabeth.

As Elizabeth and Stacy fought each other on the floor, the front door opened and Kim entered inside the apartment and saw Stacy and Elizabeth fighting each other on the floor.

"Get off!" Said Elizabeth.

Kim then slammed the front door shut, getting the ladies' attention, making them stop their fight.

"Both of you stop it at once!" Kim ordered before Stacy got off of Elizabeth, allowing her to sit up on the floor. "My gosh, what...what in the world is going on in here?"

Just then, Elizabeth's phone started ring. She reached into her right pants pocket and got out her cell phone and looked at the screen to see who was calling. "It's Candace." She said before answering her phone. "Hi, Candace...Wait, what?...Slow down for...what?" Liz's eyes went wide and she stood up. "Oh, my gosh...I'll be right there." She said before ending the call and the placing her phone back in her pocket.

"What's wrong?" Stacy asked.

"My house exploded. And Tommy and the puppies, and Lois's dog, have been kidnapped." Said Elizabeth.

"What?" Said Stacy.

"How would something like that happen? The explosion, i mean." Kim said.

"I don't know. I don't know, Candace doesn't know. She said that the firemen and their firetrucks are there and they were able to contain the fire, but my house was burnt beyond repare. Thank heaven nobody was home." Said Elizabeth.

"So no one was hurt?" Said Kim.

"I don't really know. Obviously it's chaotic around there right now. Maybe the person who broke in and took Tommy, Moose and the puppies did it." Said Elizabeth.

"Oh. Right. They broke into the house and stole Tommy and your dogs, and then they blew it up." Said Kim sarcastically.

"Are you alright, Lizzie?" Stacy asked.

"Yes, Stacy, i'm fine. People get their houses broken into and blown up everyday in this town." Said Elizabeth sarcastically. "No! My house is burnt beyond repare, and Tommy and the dogs are missing. I've gotta get over there right away." She said before she rushed past Kim, opened the front door, and exited the apartment, closing the door behind her.

Kim looked at Stacy. "What was that all about?"

"Don't even ask." Said Stacy as she got up and dusted herself off. "Let's just get everything packed up and get out of this town while we still can."

"Right." Said Kim.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **So what did you think of the fight between Elizabeth and Stacy? Was it good, was it great. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and i'll see you in the next one.**


	79. 103104 79: The Jailbreak, The Homeless,

**103/104 79: The Jailbreak, The Homeless, The Get-Away and The Trap.**

Elsewhere in town, Perdy and Clark's four dogs were running down the streets of Paris, Texas, heading for the Paris Jail to bust Franco out. They had departed with Molly and Copper, who had both gone their separate ways. Copper went to find Keegan and Candace and Molly went to find her four puppies.

Perdy and the other four dogs soon made arrived at the police station and ran up to the glass door and looked inside and saw that there was only one police officer inside, who was fat and sleeping in a black rolling chair at his desk, with his feet proped up on it and his hands clasped together as they rested on his stomach. He had black hair that was slicked back, he wore a white, long sleeve, button-up shirt, with white buttons, a black tie, black pants, black socks and black shoes. A gray keychain, with several gray keys, rested on the front edge of his desk on the left side, and a brown sign rested on his desk that read **SERGEANT**.

Rex then grabbed the door knob with his mouth and opened the door, allowing Perdy, Lassie, Jake and Foster to enter inside before entering in himself as the door closed behind him.

The five dogs made their way over to the sleeping officer's desk, where Jake grabbed the jail cell keys with his mouth and pulled them off the desk, causing them to make a clattering sound, which disturbed the sleeping officer's rest, without him opening his eyes. However, he quickly dozed back off, returning to his slumber.

Perdy and the other dogs then walked through the room and made their way over to a door and looked up to see a sign at the top that read **CELL ROOM**. Rex grabbed the door knob with his mouth and opened the door, and Perdy and the other dogs entered inside before he went inside too, leaving the door open.

The dogs walked through the cell room and looked around at the countless empty cells for any sign of Franco, only to see that there was no trace of him. The dogs then stopped in their tracks and looked around at some more cells and saw that they were empty too.

Foster then spotted a man, who he thought was Franco, inside a cell, lying on his back on his cell bed, sleeping, and ran over to the cell. He stood on his hind legs and looked inside the cell to make sure it was Franco, and sure enough, it was. The little white dog got back on all fours and turned to the other dogs and barked, getting their attention and causing them to gather over to the cell he was standing at. They all looked inside the cell and saw that Franco was inside, sleeping.

Perdy then barked, awaking Franco, causing him to sit up on his bed. The brown haired man immediately noticed the five dogs standing outside his cell.

"Perdy? Rex? Lassie? Jake? Foster? What are you guys doing here?" Franco asked.

To answer his question, Jake stuck his snout through the bars and dropped the keychain on the floor inside the cell and withdrew his snout.

Franco got off his bed and went over to his door, where he bent down and picked up the keychain and looked at the keys for a minute before looking at the dogs, who just looked back at him.

 **/**

Outside the police station, Franco and the five dogs ran away from the building.

"Taxi!" Franco shouted, running up to a yellow Taxi van that stopped on the side of the road when he called out to it. He and the dogs quickly rushed up to the cab and the male cab driver rolled his window down.

"Where to, sir?" The male cab driver asked.

"Elizabeth Webster's house, now. And step on it." Said Franco.

"You got it. Hop in." Said the man.

Franco then slid the left back door opened, and all five dogs got inside. He then got inside the back of the cab himself, then slid the door closed, and the yellow vehicle took off down the street, heading for it's destination.  
 **##################################################################################**

Elizabeth stood inside the bunt livingroom of her now burnt, black house, crying, with Pongo, Lois, Clark, Mia, Rex, Gigi, Candace, Bo and Nora at her side. The firemen had managed to put out the fire, but the house had been burnt beyond repare. Poor Elizabeth was now homeless and probably in danger of losing her job as a probation officer due to her letting Stacy be around Rex, Gigi, children and dogs. And to top it all off, her four puppies and Tommy had been kidnapped. Poor Liz had lost everything.

Franco then entered inside the doorless doorway with Perdy and Clark's four dogs and walked up behind the crying Elizabeth, who turned to face him.

"(Crying) They're gone." Said Elizabeth.  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, way out in the outskirts desert of Paris, Texas, Cruella, Diane and Vivian stood outside of the big, baby blue airship plane as Fabian Gaston's white truck drove up to where they were. The ladies also had out a large, open, metal gray, square-shaped crate in front of them that had a rectangle-shaped hole and a big, gray lock on the top. The crate also had several round holes in it.

Cruella had on the same outfit she had on when she went to see Stacy at the Love Civic Center to return the page she had torn from her diary.

Diane wore purple eyeshadow up to her eyebrows, purple eyeliner on her bottom eyelids and purple lipstick. She also wore purple round earrings, a glitter-purple, long sleeve suit top with sharp shoulders, a long glitter-purple skirt that stopped at the calf of her legs, pale purple stockings, and glitter-purple high-heel shoes. The back of the suit top also had glitter-purple dragon wings, with the outside of them being coded with purple glitter and the inside of them being pale purple. She also wore skin tight purple gloves with long, sharp, purple fingernails.

Vivian wore honey yellow lipstick, honey yellow eyeshadow, honey yellow lipstick and round honey yellow earrings. She also wore a honey yellow suit top with long sleeves, a long honey yellow skirt that stopped at the calf of her legs, honey yellow stockings, honey yellow high-heel shoes, a honey yellow fur coat and skin tight honey yellow gloves with sharp honey yellow fingernails.

Fabian then got out of the truck, closed the door and walked up to the three De ViL women.

"Where are they?" Cruella asked.

"Calm down. Calm down." Said Fabian before heading to the back of the truck's small trailer. Once he got to the back, Fabian opened the trailer door, only for Moose to jump out on him and attack him.

"Oh, my!" Said Diane in suprise as Moose attacked Fabian.

Cruella, Diane and Vivian watched on in shock as Moose and Fabian fought each other. Moose bit Fabian, causing him to scream in pain, and the man carried the struggling Dalmatian over to the metal crate, placed him inside, closed the lid down on him and breathed a sigh of relief.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back at the Webster residence, Elizabeth and Franco stood outside her burnt, blackened house, where she had explained to him all of the events that went down at the Love Civic Center during the 2000s Party. Including the fact that Tommy was their son and that he and the puppies, and Lois's dog, had been kidnapped.

Lois, Clark, Mia, Gigi, Rex, Candace, Clare, Bo, Nora, Perdy and Clark's four dogs stood outside the house and watched Elizabeth and Franco.

"I can't believe it. I have a son. We have a son. Tommy is our son." Said Franco.

"Yes. He was born at a hospital in Hawaii in (2014)." Said Elizabeth.

"And you say that Stacy confessed to stealing him from the hospital after he was born?" Said Franco.

"Well, she claims that was the doctor's doing." Said Elizabeth.

"Yeah, right, of course. Stacy never does anything wrong." Said Franco.

"And that's not all. I also have reason to believe that she was involved in drugging you and you crashing your car through the carnival today." Said Elizabeth.

"You think that she was behind that?" Franco asked.

"Yes, i do. She didn't confess to doing it...but i know she was involved." Said Elizabeth. "Franco...i want you to know how sorry i am for what happened to you. But i want you to know that...i always knew you were innocent and that she was the guilty one."

"Thanks, Liz, that means a lot. But you don't have to say sorry to me." Said Franco.

"Yes, i do. I should've fought for you, rather than let the police arrest you." Said Elizabeth.

"No, it's my fault. I should've never trusted Stacy. And i should've been honest with you about my criminal history." Said Franco.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter now." Said Elizabeth.

"Yes, it does." Said Franco. "Look...i broke into the warehouse and freed those dogs. They were being used in a dog fighting ring."

"That was your dognapping crime?" Said Elizabeth.

"Yes." Said Franco.

"Is that all?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes." Said Franco.

Elizabeth and Franco then embraced each other with a hug.

 **/**

Meanwhile, Gigi, Rex and the rest of the gang, and the dogs, were watching the sad scene between Elizabeth and Franco.

"I feel so sorry for Liz. She's lost so much. She's lost her son, her puppies, and now her house. How much more hurt can one person take?" Said Gigi.

"I don't know. But i know she's gonna need all of our support to help her through this." Said Candace.

"You know, i kind of understand what she's going through. I mean, it wasn't that long ago when Jason and your dogs were kidnapped." Said Rex to Gigi.

"Don't remind me." Said Gigi. "I'm sorry. I know i sound selfish."

"Gigi, It's not selfish to want to forget that you almost lost your family. In fact, it's totally understandable. I, myself, have been trying to forget the horrors of the ordeal of the second 104 Dalmatians incident. And just when i think i'm succeeding, something that reminds me of the incident pops up. Sometimes it's memories...other times it's stuff on the internet. But i don't let that bother me. I just brush it off and keep it moving. Do you know how i do that?" Said Candace.

"No. How?" Said Gigi.

"I remind myself everyday that that's all in the past, and that we all got through it and that survived. Those are the words i say to myself whenever i have nightmares about the ordeal or come across something that reminds me of it. And i think that if you do that, and let go of all that fear that's inside you, you'll start to feel a whole lot better." Said Candace.

"You really think so?" Gigi asked.

"I know so." Said Candace.

"So what are we suppose to do, just move on with our lives and accept the fact that our son is gone for good this time?" Rex asked.

"You do that, Rex...and i guarantee that you and Gigi will be on your way to getting your lives back together. Now i'm not saying that it's gonna be easy, because it's impossible to come to terms with the fact that your child is missing and may never be found. But you can get through it...with support from each other...your families...friends...and other loved ones. Don't let Cruella...Stacy...Helena...or anyone else tear you guys apart." Said Candace.

"She's right, Rex. Jason has been gone for over nine months now. If the police were gonna find him, they would've found him already. It's time to let go and move on." Said Gigi.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. It's been almost a year since Jason was taken from us. It's time to move on with our lives." Said Rex. "But moving on with my life does not mean i have to stop looking for him. And i am not going to rest until i bring him home."

"Thank you, Rex. Thanks for being so thoughtful and considerate of my feelings." Said Gigi.

"Don't mention it." Said Rex.

"And thanks for the advice, Candace." Said Gigi.

"You're welcome." Said Candace.

"And i also wanna thank you, Keegan and Copper for sticking with me these past several weeks. The rest of April and all of May and half of this month have been real tough on me and Rex." Said Gigi.

"Speaking of which...i have a confession to make." Said Candace.

"What's that?" Gigi asked.

"Gigi, the truth is...i didn't wanna stick around for any of this. When Cruella, Helena, Linda and Donna showed up here in town, i immediately wanted to get myself, Keegan and Copper on the first plane back to Ontario, Canada." Said Candace.

"Why didn't you?" Gigi asked.

"Because of Keegan. I stayed because of him. When i told him that we were going back to Canada, he reminded me that you and Rex were our friends and that we needed to be there for you, just as you had been there for us. And that was enough to convince me to stay." Said Candace.

"Thanks, Candy, that means a lot." Gigi said.

"Don't thank me...thank Keegan. He's the one that talked me into staying." Said Candace.

"Okay...i will. Once we find him, Copper, Jackson and Adriana, that is." Said Gigi.

"Don't worry...we'll find them." Said Rex.

"I hope so." Said Lois.

 **/**

Elizabeth in front of Franco and he held her in his arms and comforted her over her losses.

"Excuse me. Miss?" Said a male fireman as he walked up to Franco and Elizabeth.

"Yes?" Said Elizabeth as Franco let go of her.

"Are you the owner of this house?" The fireman asked.

"Yeah, why?" Elizabeth asked.

"Who are you?" Franco asked.

"I'm the fire inspector. I investigate fires and check out the scenes to determine if wheather or not they were accidental or intentional." Said the fireman. "Look, ma'am, i realize that this is a hard time for you...but is it alright if i ask you a few questions?"

"Sure go right ahead." Said Elizabeth.

"Do you know how your house exploded?" The fire inspector asked.

"No. I just got a call from Candace here, and she told me that my house had exploded, so i drove over here as fast as i could?" Said Elizabeth.

"So tell us, inspector. Is it accidental of arson?" Franco asked.

"Well, it depends on how you look at it." Said the fire inspector.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"Miss Webster, did you have any hand grenades in your house?" The fire inspector asked.

"No, why?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because while the firemen and i were investigating the house, one of them mentioned his time in the war and how the enemy would sometimes use hand grenades to blow things up, and how they would look like this in the aftermath. And you know what? I believe him." Said the inspector.

"Well, i didn't have any grenades or other kind of explosives in my house. Is it possible that it could've been something else? Like the basement boiler or something?" Said Elizabeth.

"Absolutely not. Being a man of war myself, i know all about the after effects of hand grenade explosions. And they look just like your house looks now. Burnt to a blackened crisp. And if you didn't have any grenades in your house at the time, i have to rule this incident as an act of terrorizim." Said the inspector.

"Wait, terrorism? You think this was a terrorist attack?" Franco asked.

"Well, what else could it be? If this explosion was an accident, the house wouldn't be in this kind of shape. Also, the evidence shows that the source of the explosion came from inside the livingroom." Said the inspector.

"The livingroom? Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked.

"The evidence doesn't lie, Ma'am." Said the fire inspector. "Miss Webster, can you think of any reason why someone would wanna blow up your house?"

"Yes, i can. Candace told me that she recieved a text from her nephew, Keegan, that told her that my son, Tommy, Lois's dog, Moose, and my four puppies had been kidnapped. Is it possible that the person that took them could have done this to my house?" Elizabeth said.

"It's a possibility." Said the inspector. "Most of the time when we come across these kinds of fires that were caused by explosions, it's not an act of terrorism...it's to destroy evidence."

"Well, it looks like they succeeded. Because Tommy and the puppies are gone, and i don't have anyone." Said Elizabeth.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, ma'am." Said the inspector.

"Excuse me. Ma'am?" Said a firemen as he walked up to Elizabeth and Franco, stopping at the fire inspector's side, holding something.

"Yeah, what is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"We found something in the house that survived the explosion." Said the fireman.

"What? What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Can i ask you something first?" The fireman asked.

"Of course." Said Elizabeth.

"Miss Webster, did you, by any chance, happen to have security cameras installed in your house?" The fireman asked.

"No, why?" Said Elizabeth.

"Because of this." Said the fireman before showing her and Franco the device he held in his right hand, revealing it to be a burnt, banged up camera.

"Oh, my gosh." Said Elizabeth. "Where did you get this?"

"We found it in your livingroom when we were investigating the house. It's pretty burnt and banged up, but we can tell that it's a camera." Said the fireman.

"Someone had a hidden camera in my house?" Elizabeth asked.

"It would appear so. I 'magine there were probably more cameras installed in your house, but they all got destroyed when it blew up." Said the fireman. "If you'll excuse me." He said before walking away.

"Sorry for your loss, Miss Webster." Said The fire inspector before he walked off to join the rest of his firemen.

"Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh." Said Elizabeth as she put her hands on both sides of her head and then put them together by her mouth. "I can't believe this." She said, dropping her hands to her sides.

Rex, Gigi and the rest of the gang, humans and dogs, ran up to Elizabeth and Franco from behind.

"What's wrong, Lizzie?" Mia asked.

Elizabeth turned to her friends. "Someone installed cameras in my house without me knowing about it."

"WHAT?!" Rex, Gigi and the gang gasped.

"Are you serious? That's messed up." Said Clark.

"Yeah, no kidding." Said Elizabeth.

"What kind of a nut would do that?" Clare asked.

"I don't know, i..." Elizabeth was then cut off by a buzzing sound.

"Sorry. That's my phone." Said Rex before reaching inside his pants pocket and getting out his cell phone and looking at the screen. "It's a text."

"Well, don't just stand there, read it to us. It might be from Tommy." Said Gigi.

"Alright." Said Rex before clicking on the text icon with his finger, opening it up, revealing a text message. "It's from Tommy."

"What does it say?" Nora asked.

"It says "Dear Rex, i've changed my mind out running away. I'm at a warehouse here in town. Please come get me. Love, Tommy. P.S. Bring Lois, Clark, Mia, Gigi, Candace, Clare, Bo and the dogs with you. I'd really love to see all of you." Said Rex, reading the text to everyone.

"Oh, thank heaven he's safe. Come on, we've gotta get over to that wearhouse right away." Said Elizabeth.

"Right. Let's go." Said Franco before he, Elizabeth and the rest of the gang ran off, leaving Bo and Nora behind.

"Are you gonna be alright by yourself?" Bo asked Nora.

"Go. I'll be at home with Matthew and Beethoven. I'll call the sitter and let her know i'm on my way now." Said Nora.

"Okay, thanks." Said Bo.

"Bo, come on!" Shouted the voice of Rex.

"Comin'! Said Bo before running off after Rex and the others, leaving Nora behind.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Back in the desert, Fabian Gaston was putting Tripod, inside the open crate with Moose, Abner and Little Nipper while Diane was holding the sack open as she and Fabian stood by the crate, and Vivian and Cruella were standing next to Fabian.

"Oh, Gaston, excellent work, darling." Said Cruella.

"Ja. Excellent work. And as we say in Germany: "Herzlichen gluckwunsch auf eine job, gut gemacht"." Said Vivian.

"What'd she say?" Fabian asked Cruella, with a confused look.

"I said 'congratulations on a job well done'." Said Vivian.

"Oh. Well, uh...thanks...i think." Said Fabian.

"Yeah. Right." Said Cruella. "Okay. Now that we've astablished that, let's get out the last puppy and put it inside the crate and get on board the plane and get out of here." She said before reaching inside the sack to pull out the last puppy. "Gotcha!" She said as she pulled Tommy out of the sack by the top of his long, blond hair.

"OW!" Said Tommy, holding the top of his head with both hands where Cruella's right hand gripped his hair. The only parts of the 10 year old that were sticking out were his head, neck and arms.

"Oh, my gosh!" Diane gasped as she dropped the sack to the ground and stepped back in suprise.

Tommy was now standing in the opening of the sack, which was now lying on the ground.

"What the what?!" Vivian gasped.

"You mean, 'who the who'?! Oh, my gosh!" Diane asked.

"What is this?" Cruella asked Fabian in a happy tone, with a wide grin.

"Oh, that's a little boy." Said Fabian.

"Is it? And what is he doing inside the sack with the spotted puppies?" Cruella asked happily.

"Well, you see, when i was at the Webster residence, putting the puppies inside the sack, the boy walked in on me and caught me in the act. So i grabbed him, put him in the sack with the dogs, and brought him here with me. Pretty clever, huh?" Said Fabian he started laughing.

"Hahahahahaha!" Cruella laughed sarcastically. "No! More like 'pretty stupid'!"

"I don't understand. I mean, aren't you satisfied with what i've done? I mean, i brought you the puppies, just as you requested." Said Fabian.

"Yeah, i wanted the puppies, not this little boy!" Said Cruella.

"Here we go again, Vivi." Said Diane to Vivian.

"Yep. It's (2020) all over again." Vivian added.

"Gaston...why did you do this to this? I mean, what possessed you to..." Cruella then stopped talking when realization hit her. "What the...Wait a minute. Wait a minu-et. I know this boy."

"You do?" Fabian asked.

"Yes. Why, it's that Tommy boy that Stacy was trying to pass off as Rex's son." Said Cruella.

"Oh, my gosh, you're right." Said Diane.

"Yeah, that is him." Vivian added.

"Gaston, you better have a good reason for bringing this boy with you. And i hope it begins with the words "He had a gun"." Cruella said.

"Well, he was gonna call the police, so i grabbed him and put him in the sack with the puppies and brought him here." Said Fabian.

"Really? And did you also know that the military has shut down the U.S. police system on Xehanort's orders?" Cruella asked.

"Yes. Yes, i did." Said Fabian.

"Did you? So why did you kidnap this little boy when you already knew that?" Cruella asked.

"I don't know, i..."

"Ah, forget it, we've waisted enough time as it is! Let's just get this boy and the last puppy inside the crate with the other dogs and get out of here!" Said Cruella.

"Right." Said Fabian, Diane and Vivian.

Cruella moved Tommy out of the sack's opening and Diane walked back over to the sack, picked it up, and held it open.

Fabian reached inside the bag and got Mini out and placed her inside the crate with Moose, Abner, Nipper and Tripod.

"Okay." Fabian then turned to Tommy, who was being restained by Cruella. "You're next, little one." The Greek fashion mogul grabbed Tommy by the legs so that he and Cruella could put the boy back inside the sack and into the crate with the five Dalmatians.

"LET ME GO!" Tommy screamed before he began to struggle. "LET ME GO, LET ME GO, LET ME GO, LET ME GO, LET ME..." He then stopped screaming and struggling when he, Cruella, Fabian, Diane and Vivian turned to see a black limo, with it's bright headlights on, drive up behind them.

The limo then stopped and out stepped Ansem, holding a box. He then walked up to Cruella and the gang. "Greetings, miss De ViL. Tommy."

"Ansem, help! Call 9-1-1!" Said Tommy before Cruella placed her right hand over his mouth, muffling his pleas for help.

"Ansem? What are you doing here?" Cruella asked.

"Who, me? Why, i'm just here to see you and your friend and cousins off, is all." Said Ansem. "And to give you this. It's a gift from Dr. Xehanort." He said, presenting the box.

"What would i want with a old, cheap box?" Cruella asked.

"It's not the box...it's what's inside the box." Said Ansem.

"Okay. And just what is inside the box?" Cruella asked.

"Only the answer to all your prayers." Said Ansem.

"I'm not exactly the religious sword." Said Cruella.

"Shocked." Said Ansem.

"Look! I was quite content with my life until you showed up! And i do not appeciate being dragged around on false promises!" Said Cruella, with her icy blue eyes big as saucers.

"Oh, there's nothing false about what's in this box, Miss De ViL." Said Ansem.

"And just what is so great about what's inside that box?" Cruella asked.

"My dear...what's inside this box...is the gift of a lifetime. Think of it as a...going away present." Said Ansem.

"Really?" Cruella questioned.

"Really. Think of it as...a happy ending. Your...happy ending...Miss De ViL." Said Ansem.

"Alright, i'll bite. What's inside the box?" Cruella asked.

"Close your eyes." Said Ansem.

Cruella closed her eyes and Ansem opened the box.

"Now open them." Said Ansem.

Cruella opened her eyes and saw three Dalmatian puppies inside the box.

The first puppy on the left had black spots, black ears and brown eyes, and wore a blue collar with a gray bone-shaped dog tag. The second puppy in the middle was completely white with no spots, had brown eyes, wore a pink collar with a gray dog tag that had a pink circle in the center. The third puppy on the left side had black spots, black ears with three white circle-shaped spots, brown eyes, and a blue collar with a black domino, with white spots, for a dog tag.

Cruella's eyes instantly went wide and her mouth flew open as she dropped Tommy to the ground while Fabian was still holding him by the legs. Cruella seemed to recognize the puppies that were inside the box.

"Are those..." Cruella began as Fabian got Tommy to his feet and restrained him.

"That's right. This is Domino, Little Dipper, and Oddball. Three of the 102 Dalmatians that you had Fabian's cousin Le Pelt steal for you 24 years ago." Said Ansem.

"No way!" Diane gasped.

"Seriously?!" Vivian asked.

"For real?" Fabian asked.

"For real." Said Ansem.

"But that was so long ago. Like, back in (2000) long ago. How did you manage to get them? And why are they still puppies?" Cruella said.

"Time travel." Ansem stated.

"You mean you went back in time, to the year (2000), just to get these three puppies for me?" Cruella asked.

"That's is correct. Xehanort said it was the least we could do for you after the way you helped us out here and there. Think of it as our way of saying thank you. And don't worry about any time alterations. I went back to get them the week after the 102 incident." Said Ansem.

"Oh, Ansem...how considerate of you." Said Cruella.

"Thank you. Now, then...let's get these three puppies inside the crate and on board the plane and get you all out of here, shall we?" Said Ansem.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Cruella. "But, uh, what about him?" She said, pointing at Tommy.

"Leave Tommy to me and the Dark 13." Said Ansem.

"Oh, i'm so glad you said that. And since we're making trades..." Said Fabian before handing Tommy to Vivian. The Greek fashion mogul then went over to Diane, reached inside the sack she was holding, and got out the 10 year old boy's magic kit.

"My magic kit!" Said Tommy before struggling to free himself.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah. Mustn't struggle." Said Vivian as she restrained Tommy.

Fabian walked up to Ansem and sat the magic kit down in front of him. "I believe this belongs to the boy."

"Actually, it belongs to the Dark 13. We just gave it to him as a present. But thank you so much for returning it." Said Ansem.

"You're welcome. Now let's get these last three pups in the crate, onto the plane, and head off to Greece." Said Fabian.

"Let's get to it." Said Cruella.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Back in the city of Paris, Texas, Rex, Gigi and the gang drove their vehicles onto the warehouse property, parked all vehicles, and got out to look for Tommy. Franco had rode with Elizabeth since he had no car.

Rex slid open the back seat of his van and Pongo and Perdy got out while Clark slid open the back seat to his van and let Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster out. Both men then slid the doors to their vehicles closed.

"Come on, you guys!" Said Rex as he, Gigi and the whole gang ran towards the werehouse. "The werehouse! Dead ahead!" He said, pointing at a warehouse that had both entrance doors slid wide open.

The whole gang, humans and dogs, rushed up to the warehouse, and rushed inside through the open entrance, only to find that the place was dark and empty, making them stop in their tracks.

"There's no one here." Said Lois.

"Thanks for pointing that, captain obvious." Said Clark.

"Hello?! Hello?! Tommy?! Are you there?! It's us, Elizabeth and Franco and friends! We've come to take you home! Hello?!" Elizabeth shouted, but there was no response.

Just then, the doors to the warehouse slid closed, trapping the gang inside.

"Are they suppose to do that?" Mia asked.

"I don't think so." Said Bo.

The warehouse lights then came on, lighting up the inside of the whole dark building.

"Okay, it's official. I'm creeped." Said Gigi.

"What is goin' on around here? Where's Tommy?" Franco asked.

Rex's cell phone then rang and he reached inside his pocket and looked at the screen. "Huh. Here he is. Guys, it's Tommy." He said before answering the phone. "Tommy, where on earth are you?"

"Hi, Rex. Welcome to the final act. You're in the big finale now." Said the voice of Helena HeLL on the other end.

"Guys...it's her, it's Helena." Said Rex.

"What?" Clare asked, confused.

"Why would Helena be calling when it's Tommy's I.D. on the phone?" Candace asked.

"Where are you, you coward?" Rex demanded.

"Boy, oh, boy, do we have a show for you tonight." Said Helena.

"You're a coward! Come out and show yourself, if you have any guts!" Said Rex.

"Oh, eager to get started, are we? I like your enthusiasm. But we're gonna have some fun with you and your friends before you all die." Said Helena. "Now you thought that the climaxes to my two previous films were good, but this one's gonna be a screamer." She said, bringing up the second 104 incident that happened two years ago, as well as the third one that happened last year.

With all of that said, the phone call ended on the other line.

Knowing that Helena hung up, Rex hung up and placed his cell phone back in his pocket.

No sooner than he did that, a hissing sound was heard.

"You guys here that?" Franco asked.

Clark started sniffing. "I smell gas."

Elizabeth started sniffing too. "Oh, my gosh, he's right."

"Where is it coming from?" Said Clare as she and the whole gang looked around for the source of the soon got their answer when they saw a big, black vacuum-like hose, with a metal gray pipe attached to it, stuck through one of the windows that was open, releasing a thick, white mist of smoke.

"Holy smokes! You guys, let's get out of here!" Said Rex before he and the other ran up to the front double doors as the white mist came towards them.

Meanwhile, outside the back part of the warehouse was a white gas truck with a big, white tank that had the title **'KNOCK OUT GAS'** written on it in red, and the black vacuum-like hose was attached to the back of the tank and stuck in through the window that was open.

Bo and Rex tried to open up the doors, to no avail.

"Hey! What gives?!" Lois panicked.

"We're locked in!" Said Bo.

"Someone!" Gigi screamed as she and the others banged on the doors while Pongo, Perdy and the other dogs barked and howled.

The white gas then made it's way over to the gang and started to fog up the entire room, making everyone, humans and dogs, start coughing.

"Cover your mouth!" Said Rex, with his right hand over his mouth and nose.

"Help us!" Candace screamed.

The whole gang continued caughing until they were all overpowered by the foggy mist and collapsed to the floor and lost consciousness.

The warehouse doors then slid open, revealing Helena HeLL and Xehanort, wearing military gas masks that were strapped to their heads.

Xigbar and Vexen then stepped out from behind the doors after opening them, and stood by Helena and Xehanort, wearing gray military gas masks straped to their heads also.

Helena stared down the unconscious bodies of humans and dogs, with her hands on her hips. "Knock out gas."

"Works everytime." Xehanort added, also staring down at the humans. "So what do you want to do with them now?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I've had this all planned out since day one. They're all going to pay for what they've done to my daughter." Said Helena. "Especially this one." She stated, looking down at the unconscious Rex.

Tommy had never texted Rex and asked him and the others to meet him here at the warehouse. It had all been a set up by Helena. A trap. An ambush. And they had all fallen for it.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################Please review.**

 **SUPRISE! Domino, Little Dipper and Oddball are back!**


	80. 103104 80: The Military Base

**103/104 80: The Military Base.**

 **America: Paris, Texas**

 **Location: Desert**

"And that's how Tommy ended up being kidnapped with Moose and Elizabeth's puppies." Keegan explained as they road in Auto through the dark outskirts desert of Paris, Texas.

"Wow. That's some story." Said Adriana, now sitting in the driver's deat of the vehicle, with her hands on the stiring wheel. She didn't have to do this, as the car was driving itself, but she did it so she wouldn't draw attention to herself and the others.

"Yeah. I mean, poor Tommy. Like he hasn't been through enough already." Said Jackson.

"This is all Stacy's fault that this is happening. None of this would be happening if she hadn't been trying to use Tommy to get back with Rex." Said Keegan while holding Copper in his arms.

"People do the craziest things." Said Adriana.

"They sure do." Said Keegan.

"You said it." Jackson added. "I just hope we're not too late to save Tommy, Moose and Elizabeth's puppies."

"Speaking of which...Auto, how close are we to finding Tommy and the dogs?" Adriana asked.

"Very close, Miss Tremaine. From what i have gathered, Moose's tracker is coming from on board a airplane." Said Auto.

"What plane?" Adriana asked.

"That plane up ahead." Said Auto.

"Huh?" Said Adriana as she looked out the front window and saw a large, baby blue airship airplane, driving down the desert like a runway. The plane soon lifted off the ground and took off into the night sky.

"Whoa. Look at the size of that plane, it's huge." Said Jackson.

"I know. I wonder if Moose, Tommy and the puppies are really on it." Said Keegan.

"Only one way to find out. Auto...follow that plane." Said Adriana.

"As you wish, Miss Tremaine." Said Auto. The white car then began to change shape and transformed into it's hover-car form, with no wheels, and took off into the dark night sky after the plane.  
 **##################################################################################**

Elsewhere in the desert, Molly was running through the the sandy area, looking for her four puppies. She soon stopped in her tracks when she saw a building up ahead of her, hidden behind a canyon. The female Dalmatian ran up to the building and stopped at a red and white striped train stop sign, and then she looked at a sign on the fence that read **'TOP SECRET MILITARY BASE'**.

"Hang on, pups. Mama's comin'." Molly said. The Dalmatian then laid down and crawled under the red and white striped train stop sign and crawled passed a booth that had a man inside, who was dressed in green camo clothes and sitting in a rolling chair, sleeping. After passing the booth, Molly stood of and rushed towards the military base to rescue her puppies and the rest of the state of Texas's Dalmatian puppy population.

 **/**

Meanwhile, on the base property, the state of Texas's Dalmatian puppy population was locked away in a dark warehouse. Among them were Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive.

"I wanna go home, it's scary here. Where's Mom?" Said Mickey.

"I can't believe we're all locked up here just because Xehanort said so. I mean, how that guy ended up in office as mayor is beyond me" Dice asked.

"Dice, you know how Xehanort ended up in office. Henry resigned and gave the position to him. End of story." Said Mickey.

"Well, i know that. But the question is why? I mean, why would Henry step down as mayor and hire Xehanort as his replacement? Why would he make that decision?" Said Dice.

"Maybe it wasn't up to him." Said Max.

"Huh?" Said Dice, Mickey and Olive as they looked at Max.

"What do you mean, Max?" Mickey asked.

"I mean, maybe Henry was forced to give up his job as mayor and hand it over to Xehanort." Said Max.

"Yeah, but by who?" Dice asked.

"By Xehanort, of course. Who else." Max asked.

"You think that...you think that Xehanort..."

"Blackmailed Henry to resign from office as mayor and hire him in his place? Yes, i do." Said Max, cutting Mickey off.

"How did you know i was gonna say that?" Mickey asked.

"Simple. I read Henry's thoughts before the military soldiers took us away. And i saw everything in his head that i just explained to you." Said Max. "But why waist for time explaining, when i can just show you guys what i'm talking about? Roll film." He said before turning to the wall behind him. White rays of light then shot out of his eyes and shined on the warehouse wall, creating a film projector-like screen, showing the words and numbers **'PARIS, TEXAS, DECEMBER 27'TH, (2023)'** at the bottom in white, and the town warehouse, with it's double slide doors wide open, and then the words and numbers 'PARIS, TEXAS, DECEMBER 27'TH, (2023)' fadded off the screen.

The scene then changed to the inside of the dark warehouse where Henry Miller and Dr. Xehanort were. Henry had called Xehanort and demanded to meet with him here tonight.

"Hey, look, it's Henry." Said Dice.

"And Xehanort. But what are they doing inside a warehouse?" Mickey asked.

"SHH!" Said Max and Dice.

"Just askin'." Said Mickey before he, his siblings and the rest of the puppies focused on the film that was projected on the wall by Max's eyes.

 **/**

"Who the world do you think you are threatening my family?!" Henry demanded, showing Xehanort the picture of him and his family. In the photo was Henry, Sherleen, Gigi, Molly, Jason, Molly and the puppies. Sherleen, Gigi, Jason, Molly and the puppies all had red X's drawn over their faces. "Well?!" He said before throwing the picture at Xehanort, who picked it up and looked at it.

"Hmm. Very avant-garde." Said Xehanort as he looked at the picture. "Who's the artist?" He asked, looking at Henry.

"You are no artist. You're a sadist!" Said Henry.

"You think i did this?" Asked Xehanort in confusion.

"Of course i do." Said Henry.

"But why would i...desicrate...such a beautiful family?" Said Xehanort as he showed the picture to Henry. "I would never do anything to harm your family. Unlike the person who sent this card. He or she clearly has no concern for their safety."

"You and i both know that you are the one who sent that card." Said Henry. "Do i need to inform you that i am mayor of Paris, Texas? Do you have any idea what that means?"

"All hale the powerful Henry. I've been thinking of nothing else. You...and all your glory...and how much you're going to do to help me." Said Xehanort.

"You want me to help you?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. It'll be fun." Said Xehanort.

"It'll never happen." Said Henry.

"Come on, think of the possibilities. My genius." Said Xehanort.

"Hahahahaha! Really?" Henry laughed.

"Don't underestimate me, Henry." Said Xehanort.

"Don't insult me, Mr...whoever you are." Said Henry.

"You can call me...Xehanort." Said Xehanort.

"Okay, 'Xehanort'...what is it that you want?" Henry said.

"Whoever sent you that card is clearly deranged. Fortunately...i have experience with troubled lives. I can reason with them." Said Xehanort.

"Oh, i'll bet you can." Said Henry.

"You're wondering how i would know that you and your wife are separated and are heading for divorce. That Gigi and her dogs and Tommy and Rex are in Omaha, Nebraska. That Gigi is living in her own place with Tommy and the puppies, and that Rex staying at an apartment complex all by himself. And that Gigi and Rex's son, Jason, has been missing since August of this year." Said Xehanort.

"If that is true..."

"How would i know...here as i am...in this warehouse?" Xehanort asked, cutting Henry off.

"What...do you want?" Henry asked.

"Shall we discuss the terms...of our agreement?" Xehanort asked.

"What agreement?" Henry asked.

"Simple. The city charter grants you as mayor the power to hire and fire. So fire yourself as mayor." Said Xehanort.

"Ha! You want me to resign from office as mayor?" Henry asked.

"Either that...or say goodbye to what's left of your precious family." Said Xehanort.

"You want me to step down from office as mayor...or you harm my family?" Said Henry.

"Well, the city will understand. I mean, a new broom sweeps clean. You're the mayor, so...off you go." Said Xehanort.

"I can't quit my job as mayor. Everybody loves me. Even if i wanted to resign from office, which i don't, i would need grounds. And i have no reason to quit." Said Henry.

"We all have our reasons for doing things, Henry. I'm sure it wouldn't be hard for you to come up with a perfectly good excuse." Said Xehanort.

"I would need somebody qualified to take my place." Said Henry.

"Look no further." Said Xehanort.

Henry's eyes went wide. "No!" He said in shock.

"Yes." Said Xehanort, with a smirk on his face.

"You want me to step down from office and make you mayor?" Henry asked.

"Of course, i'm a man of business with a history of being in politics. I do think i would be perfect for the job, don't you?" Said Xehanort.

"Why?" Henry asked.

"Sorry. I can't give out that information to strangers. Only employees." Said Xehanort.

"I'm not gonna quit my job as mayor, so you might as well tell me why you want the position so badly." Said Henry.

Xehanort remained silent.

"Fine. It's your loss." Said Henry before turning to walk away.

"Henry, you will be the one who loses...if you refuse to cooperate." Said Xehanort.

Henry turned to face Xehanort. "You want me to take the coward's way out and give into your demands. Well, i won't do it."

"Oh, what's the matter, Henry? Scruples?" Xehanort asked.

"I worked hard to get this job, and i'm not gonna give it all away to someone like you." Said Henry.

"Well, i'm willing to share power. The new police commissioner will be my right hand. Right after i fire Bo Coleman, that is." Said Xehanort.

"Oh, yes, i can just see it. Of course. One of your minions as police commissioner, running things. And of course, i'm having to explain to the press why i've suddenly decided to resign from office and put someone else in my place. And while you set up residence here in Paris, Texas." Said Henry.

"Oh, you can keep all of the residences. I'll just stay at the place i'm at." Said Xehanort.

"The only place you're staying at is prison, because i'm calling the police." Said Henry.

"Not if you care about your little family." Said Xehanort. "So, do we have an agreement? You step down from office?"

"Sorry." Said Henry before he turned to leave again.

"This is very short-sighted of you, mayor Miller." Said Xehanort.

"Yes, and what are you gonna do about it?" Said Henry as he turned to face Xehanort.

"I'm going to pray for you and your family." Said Xehanort. "After all...you did recieve this death threatening photo of you and your family. You're lucky no one's been killed. Man, was i glad i was able to warn you. It is troubling though. I mean, just think, if i hadn't been able to get through to you, this...this person-whoever he or she may be-why, they...they might have wiped out your entire family."

Henry bowed his head in defeat. "I'm gonna do...whatever you want. I will step down from office...and you will be my replacement as mayor...by the new year."

Xehanort smiled evily. "Smart choice. Smart choice."

 **/**

The screen projected on the wall by Max's eyes then disappeared, along with the rays coming from the pup's eyes.

"See, i told you." Said Max.

"So that was why Henry stepped down from office as mayor." Said Dice.

"Right. Xehanort blackmailed him into quiting and putting him in office as his replacement." Said Max.

"Well, at least this explains why Henry just up and quit for no reason. Xehanort was threatening to hurt us and the rest of the family if he didn't." Said Mickey.

"Well, that tears it then. We've gotta get out of here and expose the truth and put an end to all of this madness, once and for all." Said Dice.

"Yeah, but how? I mean, Xehanort is out there, roaming around free, along with all the other villains, and we're all locked up inside this warehouse with no way out. How are we gonna escape from here?" Said Max.

"Dice?! Dice, Mickey, Max, Olive! Where are you?!" Came a female voice from outside the warehouse.

"Mom?" Dice said.

Outside, on the military base property, Molly stood around, looking around for her four puppies.

"MOM!" Came the voices of Dice, Mickey and Max.

"Pups? Pups, is that you?! Where are you?!" Molly called as she looked around for the source of her puppies' voices.

"WE'RE INSIDE A WAREHOUSE!" Dice, Mickey and Max shouted.

"Warehouse? What ware..." Molly then trailed off when she saw a warehouse that had both doors slid closed. "Oh. That warehouse." The Dalmatian Mom then ran up to the warehouse and stopped at the closed doors. "Pups, are you in there? It's Mommy!"

"Yes! It's us! We're in here!" Mickey shouted.

"Thank goodness. Are you alright? Are the state of Texas's Dalmatian puppies in there with you?" Molly said.

"Yeah, we're okay-and yeah, they are-but the soldiers have locked us in! We can't get out!" Said Max.

"Well, the doors aren't locked from out here! Stand back, i'm gonna try and open them myself!" Said Molly.

"Okay!" Said Dice, Mickey and Max before they and Olive backed up a little.

"Okay, Mom, we're backed up!" Said Dice.

"Okay. Now just sit tight. I'll have you out of there in no time." Said Molly.

"Alright!" Said Dice, Mickey and Max. Just then, hundreds of beams of light shined down on them, Olive and all of the other Dalmatians.

Outside, Molly began to use her paws to try and get the doors open.

Meanwhile, inside the warehouse, all of the puppies, one by one, were being beamed up to the ceiling by the baby blue beams of light that came through the ceiling. When the puppies made it to the ceiling, they all started phasing through it like ghosts, one by one. And soon they all started shooting up to the ceiling and phasing through it quickly.

Back outside, after several attempts of trying to open the doors with her paws, Molly finally managed to slide the right door open a little, allowing her to push it all the way open with her head. When she did, she was met by the most terrifying sight. She saw her four puppies trapped in baby blue beams of light coming through the ceiling.

"Pups!" Said Molly.

"Mom! Help us!" Said Dice, Mickey and Max.

Mickey, Max and Olive were then beamed up by their beams light, and when they made it to the ceiling, they all phased right through it as Molly watched in horror.

"Mickey, Max, Olive! My puppies!" Said Molly.

"Mom, help!" Said Dice.

Molly looked and saw that Dice was now floating off the floor, and instantly noticed the fearful expression on his face.

"NO!" Molly screamed as she charged forward at her son, who was trapped in the beam of light. She jumped inside the beam with Dice and began to comfort him. "I've got you, Dice!"

The light they were trapped in then beamed them both up to the ceiling and they phased through it like ghosts. Above the warehouse the Dark 13's space station became visible, which was the source of all of the baby blue lights that had come through the ceiling. The baby blue beam that was coming from the bottom of the ship then vanished, and the ship zoomed off into the night sky, with the 104 Dalmatians now on board...leaving the now empty warehouse, and military base, behind.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	81. 103104 81: Cake Bath

**103/104 81: Cake Bath.**

 **North Pole**

That night at the North Pole, down deep at the bottom of the ocean, was the Dark 13's huge, gray space station. And on board it, inside a room, was an unconscious Rex Bryson sitting in a black wheel chair, with his wrists taped to the arms of the chair with gray duct tape.

Helena, no longer wearing a gas mask, walked over to Rex. "Reeex." She said singingly. "Rex, wake up time. Come on, Rex. Come on, you can do it. Come on." She stated in a happy tone as she tapped him. "Wake up, Dumbo." She said happily as she knocked him in the head. "Let's go. Up, up, up, up, up." She said as she tapped Rex some more as he started to awake.

"What? Helena, what happened?" Rex asked, slowly waking up.

"What happened? I gased you and your friends. Do you have your strength back?" Said Helena.

Rex struggled to free himself from the wheel chair, but due to his wrists being taped to the arms of the chair, he could not do so.

"Ah-ah. Ah-ah-ah-ah. Don't move. You'll just hurt yourself. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Said Helena.

"You're a sick chick, Helena!" Said Rex.

"If i were you, i would not do any name-calling." Said Helena before she stepped in front of Rex, now facing him, follow by Xehanort, who walked up onto the bridge and walked up to Helena, joining her at her left side.

"Where am i? What is this place?" Rex asked.

"Why, you're at the North Pole, silly. Under the sea and on board the Dark 13's base, inside a newly installed cake factory. With an ice-cream factory installed right next door to it. I had Dr. Xehanort and his band of followers install both of these factories just for this occasion." Said Helena.

"But where's Tommy? He texted me and told me and the others to meet him at the warehouse." Rex said.

"That wasn't Tommy." Said Helena.

"What do you mean 'that wasn't Tommy'?" Rex asked.

"I had Vexen hack into Tommy's cell phone so i could use his I.D. when i texted and called you." Said Helena.

"You mean that was you pretending to be Tommy?" Rex asked.

"That's right. I knew if i had just straight out texted you as Tommy, my I.D. would've shown up on your phone and you and your friends would've realized it was me and wouldn't have come so fast." Said Helena.

"We wouldn't have come at all." Said Rex.

"My point exactly." Said Helena.

"Why are you doing this?" Rex asked.

"Why, Rex?" Helena said. "You were always a slow learner. I honestly do not know what my daughter sees in you. She was so obsessed with spending her life with you...that she shut everybody out. Her family...her friends...her fiance...even her own son."

"Tommy is not Stacy's son! He's Elizabeth's and Franco's! Stacy stole him from them!" Said Rex.

"Well, yeah, we know that now." Said Helena.

"But what you don't know is the whole truth about Tommy." Said Xehanort.

"What whole truth? What are you talking about?" Rex asked.

"How do i break this to you?" Said Xehanort. "Tommy's a member of the Dark 13, Rex. Number 14. When Vexen contacted Stacy, she told him about wanting to have a baby with you. So we decided to help her pull it off. And since Miss Stacy couldn't have any children of her own, we decided to seek out someone else who could. That was when we found Miss Elizabeth Webster...and decided that she would be the perfect mother to carry the 14 Child."

"The...14...Child? You mean that...Tommy has been apart of your organization since birth?" Rex asked.

"That is correct." Xehanort answered. "The other two 104 Dalmatians incidents-the second one and the third one-they were both set up to fail."

"That's right. The only reason you and your friends and family managed to survive both incidents, and rescue those 104 puppies, was because we set it up to happen that way. We wanted you to escape and foil our plans. And which, of course, you did. Everything turned out exactly as planned. Pretty clever, huh?" Said Helena.

"This was never about the Dalmatians franchise, Rex. Never." Said Xehanort.

"That's right. It's all about paying you back for what you did to my daughter. I just used the franchise as an excuse to cover up my real motive for masterminding the second 104 incident. You see, Dr. Xehanort here knew that i had lied to Stacy about who her real father was. How, you ask? He helped me pull if off. He changed the year date she was born from (1989) to (1990) and altered the DNA test to make it say that my husband, Warren, was the father and not Henry. So 31 years later, in (2020), he started blackmailing me about the whole thing. So i went along with masterminding the second 104 Dalmatians incident in (2022) and used the Dalmatians movie fanchise as an excuse to cover up my real intentions. But seeing that the second 104 film adaption has made millions all over the world with it's recent release-and the fact that there's a film adaption of the third incident in the making-maybe one last installment to the franchise wouldn't hurt." Said Helena.

"Because in the end...we're number one. And that makes you...number zero." Said Xehanort.

"Now this is the best part. This is where we get the audience to DROP THEIR DRINKS AND POPCORN BAGS!" Said Helena. "What better way to end the 103/104 Dalmatians movie series, than doing something totally unexpected? By bringing back...all of the main villains-Get this, Rex, this is real good now-Stacy HeLL, Linda and Donna Tremaine and Richard Scolex! Get out here, everyone!"

Rex's eyes went wide after hearing that.

A group of people then walked up onto the bridge, revealing themselves as Stacy HeLL, Linda and Donna, and Richard Scolex. All of the main villains from all three 104 incidents were here...for one last showdown. They then stopped in their tracks a few feet away from Rex, Helena and Xehanort.

"Hi, Rex. Remember me? Remember all the fun times we had in college together? Those were fun, weren't they? To bad it was all just an act to win your trust so that i could pay you back for stealing Stacy away from me. Even though i had no idea how i was gonna get you back at the time." Said Richard Scolex. "But that all changed when Helena here offered to help me." He said as he walked over to Rex's wheel chair, walked behind it, and stopped on the left side. "All i had to do was stalk and terrorize you and your family and mastermind the third 104 Dalmatians incident. How easy was that?"

"Stacy...you're helping them?" Said Rex, looking at Stacy and the other villains.

"That's right. Suprise, Rex." Said Stacy, wearing pink lipstick, a short, black and white, skin tight zebra dress with a V neckline that exposed her chest, quarter lengnth sleeves, black and white zebra striped high-heel shoes with black heels and black ankle straps, and she wore long, sharp, black and white zebra fingernails.

Rex then struggled to free himself again, to no avail. "But...but what about your friends and family? Wh...what about Kim, what about Tommy?"

"Kim? Kimmy is on a plane back to Vegas." Stacy said. "And as for Tommy...well, Tommy's not my son, so therefore, he's not my problem anymore. Rex, what kind of world do you live in? I don't need friends, i don't need family. All i need is fame."

"What are you talking about?" Rex asked.

"Look around you, Rex. This is nuts. And i have a very high tolerance for nuts. If this is what it takes to get you to notice me, then i would rather take my chances as a lone famous person. It's less complicating." Said Stacy.

"You can't be serious." Said Rex.

"As a heartattack." Stacy stated. "Think about it. What's so great about love anyway? You get hurt, you get your heart broken, you get dumped and let down by the person who said they loved you. I'm not looking forward to that. And i don't wanna be your personal doormat or Gigi replacement. As a villain of the first 104 Dalmatians film adaption, i'm flipping famous. I'm one of the most notorious villains in Disney movie history. And i don't want that to end with just one installment. I AM STACY HELL! ONE OF THE DISNEY VILLAINS! AND I DIG IT!" She screamed. "I have everything i want. Fame...fans...and a whole lot of money. This is who i am, Rex. This is me."

"Why don't you all just do it? Just get it over with already. Just kill me." Said Rex.

"Are you kidding?" Asked Richard. "What about the main event we have all planned out for you, Rex?" He said as he stepped in front of Rex, facing him.

"Event? What event?" Rex asked.

"Look above you." Said Helena, pointing upward.

Rex looked up and saw Gigi and the whole gang sitting in black wheel chairs that were hanging from the ceiling by gray chains. Lois...Clark...Mia...Gigi...Candace...Jerry...Clare...Elizabeth...Franco...and Bo. The whole group was sitting unconscious in their wheel chairs, with their wrists taped to the arms of the chairs with gray duct tape. The chains that the wheel chairs hung from were hanging by metal hooks that were attached a long, black linear slide belt that was on the top of the ceiling.

"(Gasps) Oh, my gosh!" Rex gasped.

"I would've made it better, but Helena wanted it this way." Said Xehanort.

"But before we start to next event...we have a little suprise for you." Said Helena. "BRING THEM UP, PLEASE!" She shouted with her left hand to her mouth.

Three male members of the Dark 13, Axel, Demyx and Luxord, came up onto the bridge with 10 year olds Lucas and Brandon and 13 year old Max Frankson, leading them over to the metal railing. Axel was restraining Lucas, Demyx was restraining Brandon and Luxord was restraining Max.

Max still had his long wavy brown hair that went down to his neck, except now it was a regular brown instead of it's brownish-blond color. He wore a neon green short sleeve t-shirt with green trims on the sleeves, light brown pants-like shorts that went down to the calf of his legs, white sock and red sneakers with white laces and white trims.

Lucas's once black hair was now brown he still had on his glasses. He wore an orange checkered, button-up, long sleeve shirt that was unbuttoned and had white buttons, with the sleeves rolled up, making them quarter length, a white short sleeve shirt underneath, blue pants and brown sneakers with white trims. His orange checkered shirt had an orange, checkered, buttoned-up pocket on the left side.

Brandon's brown hair was still long and still went down to his neck. He wore a camo green, sleeveless shirt, with straps that had black trims, and the front of the shirt also had the words **NIKE** written on it in orange, with an orange checkmark under it and the letters **SB** written in orange under the checkmark. He also wore black pants and black, laceless, strap-on sneakers that went up to his ankles.

"LUCAS! BRANDON!" Lois screamed.

"MAX!" Clark added.

Rex and everyone else looked up and saw that Lois and Clark and the rest of the gang were now all awake.

"Oh, good, you're all awake. Just in time too. We were just about to show Rex a little snippet of the final act." Said Helena.

Richard then reached inside his right pants pocket and got out a white voice changing device and held it to his mouth and spoke into it. "Suprise, everyone." He said before sticking the device back inside his pocket.

"You. You were that voice that called me at my cabin two years ago in Suffolk." Said Candace.

"And that voice that called me on that night in New Zeland when Donna attacked Keegan." Said Jerry.

"And that voice that called me and told me where Keegan was." Said Linda.

"Yeah, that was me. I like to think of it as my way of foreshadowing my debut in the third 104 film." Said Richard.

"Right. But enough about you. Let's focus our attention back on Lucas, Brandon and Max." Said Helena.

"Where did you find them, and why do they look like they're still 10 and 13?!" Mia demanded.

"Because they are 10 and 13. You see, i wanted the final installment to the Dalmatians franchise to go out with a bang, so i had Dr. Xehanort here send Axel, Demyx and Luxord back in time to (2018)-the year after the 103 incident-to retrieve them for this big finale. Pretty clever, huh?" Said Helena.

"Will you stop it?!" Said Rex.

"Why? The Dalmatians incidents started back up in (2017) with the 103 incident in Mexico. And since this is the final installment to the 103/104 Dalmatians series, it's only fair that we bring back the characters that it started with." Said Helena.

"That's not what i mean! This isn't a movie! Something you can put into a Blue Ray or DVD player and watch over and over and over again till you don't feel anything anymore! This is REAL life, Helena, and those are REAL kids! And my friends and i are REAL people! Don't you get it, don't you understand?! We're all REAL people! Not some characters you can watch on screen!" Said Rex.

"You're right. This isn't a movie...yet. But it will be someday. Just like 104 Dalmatians 2. And 104 Dalmatians 3, which is scheduled to be released next year." Said Richard.

"Richard!" Said Rex.

"Oh, don't act so suprised, Rex. I told you this day was gonna come. The day that i got back at you for what you did to my daughter." Said Helena. "Richard, please explain the concept of our finale."

"Yes, Mrs. HeLL." Said Richard before looking at Rex. "Now i'm gonna get straight to the point. This is the finale. This is the big climax that will end the entire franchise. This is what Cruella started back in (1996). She started a series of Dalmatians incidents, and a film series adaption. And we're gonna finish it tonight of this year in (2024)."

"But what about your friends?" Rex asked.

"My friends? What world are you living in? I don't need FRIENDS. I need FANS. I don't care about you. I don't even care about all of your friends or those Dalmatian puppies. I don't care about any of you. You all deserve what you're getting. I'm not a moral person. I don't have any emotion...for anyone...or anything. I don't need a motive. I'm doing this for fun. I'm starting something creative. Like art. Just...art. This whole second and third 104 incident that Helena and i did was exactly that. With your help, Rex, we created something. Something big. And deep down you know you and your friends enjoyed it. You all enjoyed those thefts of those puppies. Those crazy adventures around the world from country to country. I know you did. I know you did." Said Richard.

"No. No, Richard. You're a psychopath. You and Helena...and Stacy. You're...You've all gotten too obsessed with this whole Dalmatians film franchise. It's taken over you...in the head. You need to stop. You have to stop right now...before it's too late." Said Rex.

"You're right. We've gotten too obsessed with this. I can't believe i did all of this just so Disney would add more installments to the Dalmatians film franchise. And maybe you're right. Maybe we have become too obsessed with this...this thing. I mean...i sabotaged a plane that you and your son and three of his dogs were on and made it crash into the India jungle. I stalked and terrorized you and your friends and family...just 'cause i didn't have the courage to face the fact that it was my fault that Stacy had broken up with me because i cheated on her in college with another girl. It's not alright, is it? Not right at all. I understand now...and yet deep down...i love it. Because in the end...Helena and i...are the reason that the Dalmatians franchise continued. So that make us...number one and two...and you...number zero...Rex." Said Richard.

"Richard's right. The Dalmatians franchise has continued because of us. And soon this new incident will be added to the franchise as the newest installment to the series. And Richard and i will be famous. For generations to come, we will be remembered as the ones who kept this franchise going." Said Helena.

"It doesn't matter how famous you are! You ruined lives! You're the ugliest thing that's ever lived! And you know it!" Said 10 year old Brandon to Helena as she turned to face him with her eyes wide.

"Ssssss!" Helena hissed as she rushed up to Brandon, getting in his face. "You...die first." She said before she got out of Brandon's face, widening her blue eyes for a moment before turning away from the boy, who blew out a breath, and walking away from him. "Come on, Richard, let's get this over with." She said as she walked up to Richard.

"Right. Let's." Said Richard.

"Let them go!" Said Rex.

"Stacy...wheel Rex over to the rail so that he can get a good view of our little snippet." Said Helena.

"Certainly, mother." Said Stacy before she walked over to where Rex was, got behind the wheel chair, grabbed both of it's handles, and wheeled Rex over to the rail of the bridge, where he looked down and saw a huge bowl filled with pink cake batter.

Brandon struggled to break free from Demyx's grasp on his arms, but could not do so.

"Don't try to run, kido. You'll only be tired when you die. Hahahahaha!" Said Demyx. "Upsadaisy now." He said as he picked Brandon up and stood him up on the rail, where the boy struggled again. "Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah." He said as he stood behind Brandon, holding him by the arms. "Helena, dear...would you like to have the honors?"

"Please don't, please." 10 Year old Lucas begged while being restrained by Axel.

Xehanort then reached inside the right gray pocket of his black and gray jacket and got out a tranquilizer gun and handed it to Helena.

"Certainly." Said Helena before she walked up to Demyx from behind. "Let's see if this smart mouth can swim in cake batter."

Demyx stood aside while still holding Brandon by the arms as Helena pointed her tranquilizer gun at the 10 year old boy's neck

"No! No!" Max said with his little boy voice while being restrained by Luxord.

"One...two...THREE!" Helena counted before pulling the trigger and shooting Brandon in the neck with a tranquilizer dart.

"NO!" Screamed Lucas, Max, Rex, Gigi and the whole gang, minus the villains.

The drugs inside the dart quickly kicked in and Brandon became drowsy.

"Nighty night, my dear." Said Helena before Demyx let got of Brandon, allowing her to push the 10 year old drowsy boy off the rail. Brandon then landed facedown in the huge bowl of pink cake batter, making a splash-landing.

"Cruella is on her way to De ViL Island in Greece with the last four puppies. We're definitely good on timeline." Said Richard.

"Oh, yeah. We're perfect." Said Helena before she aimed the gun at Lucas.

"No! No, no, please!" Lucas begged before Helena pulled the trigger, shooting him in the neck with a dart, follow by Max.

Both Lucas and Max began to feel drowsy from the drugs that were entering their systems from the darts that had been fired into their necks, and Axel and Luxord picked them up and stood them both on the rail and then pushed them off. Everyone watched as Lucas and Max splash-landed into the bowl of pink cake batter below the bridge.

Demyx then grabbed a lever and pulled it, causing the bowl the pour some of the pink cake batter into a big, gray, tripple deck cake bowl below, along with the unconscious Lucas, Brandon and Max. The tripple deck bowl, containing some of the batter and the three unconscious boys, moved towards a large gray oven, and it's door opened up, revealing the inside of it to be blazing hot with fire inside of it. The tripple deck bowl went inside the oven and then the oven door closed to bake the batter and the three boys that were inside it.

Stacy backed Rex's wheel chair up away from the rail and continued holding onto the handles.

"That's it? That's your little snippet of your big finale?" Rex asked in disbeilf.

"Yep. And that was just the teasure trailer. Hope you enjoyed it. Now...for the big suprise. The big suprise ending." Said Richard.

"I do hope you appreciate all the trouble we went through for this ending." Helena stated. " 'Cause what better way to end this, than to change to look of the villains...and to have the heroes get their just desserts instead?"

"Well, i would love to stay and watch this big finale you and Mr. Scolex planned out, Mrs. HeLL, but my three members and i must be on our mary way. After all, we have a finale of our own to carry out. Have fun." Said Xehanort before he, Axel, Demyx and Luxord walked off the bridge, leaving Helena, Richard, Stacy and Donna alone with the Rex and the gang.

"Looks like it's just you and us now." Said Richard to Rex and the other hostages.

"Perfect. Now we can get this show on the road. But before we start the big finale, we have one last suprise for you, Rex." Said Helena. "Shall we, Richard?"

"We shall." Said Richard. "Computer! Send in our last two guests!"

"As you wish, Mr. Scolex." Said a female computerized voice.

Two more black wheel chairs then came sliding down the black liner slide belt, with two familiar people sitting inside of them with their wrists taped to the arms of the chairs with gray duct tape. The wheel chairs were also held up my chains that were on the hooks of the slide belt. The chairs then stopped when they reached the rest of the gang that were in their wheel chairs.

The first person was a man dressed in a black pilot suit and black shoes. He also had black hair and blue eyes. This was Roy Deville, Mia's grandfather.

The second person was a 10 year old mexican boy with long, brown curly hair that went down to his neck and hazel brown eyes. This was Diego, the boy that had been stranded on Devil's Island in (2017) during the 103 Dalmatians incident. He wore a white short sleeve t-shirt, blue pants and black, laceless slip on sneakers with white trims.

"GRANDPA!" Mia screamed.

"DIEGO!" Clark added.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lois asked.

"Simple. Axel nabbed Roy at an airport in Dallas, while Demyx went back in time to (2018) and nabbed Diego from his home in Mexico. On my orders, of course. Think of it as me bringing back more of the old characters from the (2017) incident in Mexico seven years ago." Said Helena.

"Let them go!" Rex said to the villains.

"Rex, Rex, Rex...everytime a bunch of Dalmatian puppies get stolen, you and your friends and family rescue them and get the fame and the fortune...you little heartbreaker. NOT THIS TIME!" Said Helena.

"Forget you, you psycho chick!" Said Rex.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah. That's no way to talk to your mother in-law." Said Helena as Rex struggled to free himself.

Rex stopped struggling. "You're not my mother in-law. You're not any kind of mother at all. You're just another psychotic wacko who decided to steal and attempt to BUTCHER hundreds of innocent little puppies. It's funny, 'cause you think killing us is gonna make that any better."

"Shut up!" Said Stacy as she snatched Rex up by the back up his hair, pulling his head back and then letting him go.

"You think this'll give you the fame?" Rex asked.

Richard and Helena walked up to Rex.

"Yeah. Not only that...it's gonna give the audience something they have never seen before." Said Richard.

"You know, Rex...not everything has a happy ending." Helena said.

"Please, please don't do this." Rex begged.

"Too late for that, son in-law. It's show time, now on with the show. Richard? Would you like to go first?" Said Helena.

"I thought you'd never ask." Said Richard before he and Helena walked over to an orange and black forklift and stepped onto it's square-shaped wooden board that was on the machines two forks.

Helena then reached inside her right suit pocket and got out the remote to the Forklift.

"Helena, Richard, please don't do this." Rex begged once again.

"It's too late for begging now. As i said before, it's show time, now on with the show." Said Helena before pressing the power button to the Forklift, activating the machine. The Forklift's forks then started lifting her and Richard and the board they stood on.

"First floor: The Starting line." Said Richard.

"Second floor: The mid-section." Helena said.

The forklift then made it's way up to a floor where there was a control panel.

"And third floor: CAKE BATH! Woo-hoo! HAHAHAHAHA! You're gonna love the ending, Rex, i just know it!" Said Richard as the forklift made it's way up to the floor. Helena and Richard then stepped off the board and onto the floor where the control panel desk was.

"Please. Cut them down, you don't have to do this." Rex begged.

"I can't, Rex. The show must go on." Said Richard.

"What good is it to be a survivor if everyone you love is dead? You must suffer for what you've done." Said Stacy to Rex.

"Stop, please." Rex begged.

"I can't, Rex. For pete sake, i endangered the lives of countless animals and people to make it this far." Said Richard.

"Why don't you explain the concept of our game to him, Rich?" Said Stacy to Richard as she looked up at him and Helena while holding the handles of Rex's wheel chair.

"Don't mind if i do. Get ready, Rex. You're gonna see all of your friends and loved ones get their just desserts. Hahahaha. You got that, Rex? All of your friends getting their just desserts." Said Richard.

"Wait, what are you talk..." Realization hit Rex. "Oh my gosh. You don't mean..."

"You guessed it, Rexy-boy. Your friends are gonna be baked into massive wedding cakes, just like those little spotted demons did me and Stacy. And then...it's your turn." Said Richard. "Did everybody hear that?" He asked, looking at Gigi and the rest of the gang, bound in their wheel chairs, looking fearful, with Diego crying and whimpering. "Huh?" Richard finished.

"You'll never get away with this, wackos! My friends and i may not be around to stop you, but i know someone who will! Four someones, actually!" Said Rex.

"That's right! Adriana, Jackson, Keegan and Copper will stop you! Then you'll be sorry!" Candace added.

"I wouldn't count on it, Candace. They're millions of miles from where we are." Said Linda.

"Come on, you guys, let's get this show on the road." Said Donna.

"No, please, please." Rex begged as Stacy and wheeled him back over to the rail.

"Enjoy your cake show, Rexy-boy! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Said Richard.

Helena then handed Richard the tranquilizer gun and he aimed it at Bo Coleman.

"Nighty night, commissioner." Richard said before firing the gun and shooting Bo in the neck with a dart.

Richard then put the gun in his right pants pocket and pressed a button on the control panel desk, making the drowsy Bo's wheel chair slide down the slide belt and stop above the large bowl of pink cake batter. "Enjoy your cake nap, Coleman!" Shouted Richard before pressing another button, making the hooks release the chains of Bo's wheel chair.

Everyone, minus the villains, screamed in horror as they watched the unconscious Bo, trapped in his wheel chair, fall into the bowl of pink cake batter. Linda then pulled the lever and the bowl poured some of the batter into a gray tripple deck bowl, along with Bo. The tripple deck bowl of batter then moved forward towards the oven and it opened it's door, revealing the blazing fire inside, and the tripple deck bowl went inside the oven and it closed it's door. Everyone's screaming then stopped.

Helena and Richard then got back on the forklift's board and she pressed a button on the remote that made the machine's forks lower the board they were standing on back down to the floor.

"Stacy," Said Helena before she and Richard got off the board. "let's get ready for the demise of Candace, contestant number 2."

"Yeah, let's." Said Stacy before she walked out from behind Rex's wheel chair and over to the rail on Rex's left side.

Helena and Richard then walked over to the rail.

"You know what, Mrs. HeLL, i was thinking...maybe we can use the ice-cream factory to get rid of Lois, Clark, Mia, Roy and Diego when we're finished baking Rex's other friends into cakes." Said Richard.

"I am way ahead of you. I had Dr. Xehanort and his followers install the ice-cream factory next door to this bakery for that exact purpouse." Said Helena.

"Wow, you think of everything." Said Richard.

"And don't you forget it." Said Helena. "Now then...let's move on to baking Candace into a cake next. Would you like to do the honor's, Linda?"

"I would love to." Said Linda, with an evil grin on her face.

"Oh, Rex, you're gonna love the second death. It just gets better all the time. Except this time it's just Canadian." Said Stacy. "But before we do so...Richard, my darling fiance," She said as she let go of the handles and walked out from behind Rex's wheel chair and went over to the rail. "Come here, i have something special for you."

Richard walked up to Stacy.

"Close your eyes." Said Stacy.

Richard closed his eyes.

"It's a big suprise." Said Stacy as she seized the tranquilizer gun from Richard's pocket and fired it, shooting him in the neck with a dart.

Rex, Linda and Donna stared on in shock.

Richard's eyes shot open with shock.

"That's for cheating on me in college with another girl." Said Stacy before she pushed the drowsy Richard over the rail and watched him fall into the bowl of cake batter. She then walked over to the lever and pulled it, making the bowl pour batter and Richard into a tripple deck cake bowl. The tripple deck bowl then headed towards the oven and it opened and the bowl went inside the firey oven and it's door closed.

"Wow. What a way to go. I've seen a lot of girls deal with cheater boyfriends in many different way, but this one really takes the cake." Said Donna.

"Stacy, why did you..."

"Call me crazy, Rex. But i want all the money." Said Stacy, cutting Rex off. "Fame and fortune, fame and fortune." She sang as she got back behind Rex's wheel chair, grabbed it's handles, and wheeled him away from the rail. Stacy then let go of the handles and walked out from behind Rex wheel chair and stood in front of him. "It's all mine, baby. All mine."

Rex then began to doze off.

"Come on, Rex, wake up. Come on, Rex, come on. The show's not over yet. Come on." Said Stacy as she shook Rex with her right hand on his left shoulder. Rex then regained consciousness. "That's a good boy."

"Stacy...wh-why did you do that just now?" Rex asked.

"Stacy, why did you do that just now?" Said Stacy imitating Rex before pointing the tranquilizer gun at him. "I AM NOT! THE GIRL! YOU DUMP OR CHEAT ON!" She screamed. "YOU GOT THAT, REX?! DO YOU?!" She said, getting in Rex's face. "I can't hear you, Rex." She said as she put a hand to her ear. "I can't hear you, Rex."

"Yeah, yeah." Said Rex.

"Good." Said Stacy before getting out of Rex's face. "Hahahahahaha." She laughed.

Just then, Lady Black landed behind Stacy with a tranquilizer gun and shot her in the back of the neck with it, making the young blond collapse to the floor unconscious. Lady Black then shot Helena, Linda and Donna in the neck with her tranq gun, causing all three of them to fall to the floor unconscious. Lady Black dropped her gun to the floor and then walked up to Rex and removed the tape that bound his wrists to the wheel chair's arms.

Rex looked stunned and confused. Why was Lady Black helping him? She was a member of The Dark 13. She was on their side...wasn't she?

"Are you, alright?" Lady Black asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, i'm fine, just...just get them down." Said Rex, refering to Gigi and the others above him in the wheel chairs.

Lady Black went over to the unconscious Helena and got the remote to the forklift out of her hand. She then ran over to the forklift and got inside it to get everyone down while Rex got out of his wheel chair.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	82. 103104 82: The Host

**103/104 82: The Host.**

Meanwhile, inside a dark room, Dice was lying sound asleep on the floor without a care in the world. The 10 week old pup then slowly awoke and opened his eyes and saw that he was all alone in a dark room.

"Huh?" Said Dice before standing up. "Where...where am i? Mom? Mickey? Max? Olive? Everyone? Where are you guys? Hello? Anybody here? Hello?" He called as he looked around for any sign of his family and the state of Texas's Dalmatian puppy population, only to find that they were nowhere in sight.

Just then, Tommy stepped out of the darkness and into view. "Hey, Dice."

"Tommy!" Said Dice. "What are you doing here? Where are we?"

"At the North Pole, in the ocean, on board the Dark 13's space station." Said Tommy.

"Wait. We're on board the Dark 13's space station?" Dice asked.

"That's right." Said Tommy.

"At the North Pole?" Dice asked.

"That's right." Said Tommy.

"In the ocean?" Dice asked.

"YES', i just told you that." Said Tommy.

"That great!" Said Dice with excitment.

"It is?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, don't you see? Being on board their ship gives us the uper-hand. All we have to do is get out of this room, find the other Dalmatians, free them, and then band together. Then we'll be able to defeat the Dark 13, foil their plans, and put an end to all this madness once and for all." Said Dice.

"It's too late." Said Tommy.

"Huh?" Said Dice, as he looked at Tommy, who was now starting to look creepy.

"You heard me." Said Tommy.

"What do you mean?" Dice asked.

"We've already won, Dice. It's over. We've been using you and your family all along." Said Tommy.

"Using us for what?" Dice asked.

"Because of you and your kind's co-existance with humanity, your world's gonna end...outsider." Said Tommy.

"Man, Tommy, would you cut it out? I mean, come on. Animals co-existing with humans, ending the world because of that, calling me an outsider? That doesn't sound like you at all." Said Dice.

"Oh, no?" Said creepy Tommy.

"No. You don't sound like yourself." Said Dice.

Tommy grinned evily as his blue eyes turned blood red.

"Because you're not yourself! Who are you?!" Dice panicked.

"Hello...outsider animal." Said Tommy.

Dice's eyes went wide. "Oh, my gosh, you're not Tommy! You're...you're..."

"Athaliah, former leader of the Dholes of India, at your service. SUPRISE!" Said Tommy.

"Athaliah? But how? I mean, you're..."

"Dead, Deceased, Not alive anymore? I prefer the term "reincarnated". Which is exactly what you see before you right now, of course." Said Tommy, cutting Dice off.

"I don't get it. How are you still here? I thought you died in that explosion in India last year when you detonated that nuclear bomb." Said Dice.

"I did die. Or at least my body did. But my spirit continued on amongst the living for several days. And during those days, i was stalking you and your outsider family and friends. Then one day, during that time...i started seeing the Grim Reaper." Said Tommy.

"The angel of death?" Dice asked.

"If you wanna call him that, then yes. Yes, i saw the angel of death." Said Tommy. "I knew as soon as i saw him why he was there. He was there to take my spirit to HeLL for all eternity. But i wasn't about to let that happen, so avoided him at all costs. However, as the days went on, my spirit started to become weaker and weaker, and i knew that it was only a matter of time before the Reaper came for me and took me to HeLL. Then i realized something. Something totally obvious that i hadn't even thought about until then. The Reaper only comes for those who are dead. I knew he couldn't take me anywhere if i was still living. I knew i couldn't re-enter my own body, since it had been destroyed in the explosion...so i figured i'd find myself a new body. A new young body that i could live in as my own."  
 **##################################################################################**

 **India, Khanhiwara**

 **September 1'st, (2023)**

On the night of September 1st, (2023), in Miranda's brother's house, Tommy was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth with his toothbrush. He wore a blue see-through snap-on cap that was on sideways, he was shirtless, wore a pair of blue skin tight boxer shorts that went up above his knees and black flip-flops.

The 9 year old boy then spat in the sink, placed his brush under the running faucet, and washed it before turning it off. He then sat his toothbrush on the sink counter.

"Hello, Tommy." Came a voice.

Tommy turned around, but didn't see anyone. He could've sworn he heard a voice say something to him. "Hello?"

"Over here, Tommy." Said the voice.

Tommy turned again, but still didn't see anything or anyone. He spun in circles as the voice continued on.

"Hello, Tommy."

Tommy stopped and faced the large bathroom mirror in front of him. He looked at the mirror and saw nothing but his reflection. But then his reflection changed to the reflection of Athaliah, the deceased Dhole that he, Dice and their jungle animal friends had defeated last month. This made Tommy flinch and back up against the wall quickly, with his eyes wide as saucers.

"Athaliah! No, you're dead!" Tommy gasped.

"I believe "you're a ghost" is the word." Said Athaliah.

"What are you?" Tommy asked, watching the reflection of Athaliah as it just watched him curiously.

"Oh, Tommy. I'm a ghost." Said Athaliah.

"Yeah, i don't believe that." Said Tommy.

"Place your hand against the glass, Tommy. I can make everything you're going through disappear." Said Athaliah.

"Wait a minute, how can you talk to me? You're an animal." Said Tommy.

"When i was a living being, you didn't know that i could talk like you. Now that i'm a ghost, i can pretty much do anything. Even talk to humans." Said Athaliah.

"That's cool. Scary, but cool." Said Tommy.

"Yeah...cool. Now come on. Place your hand on the mirror." Said Athaliah.

Tommy resisted and turned to the bathroom door and opened it.

"No, Tommy, don't!" Said Athaliah.

"What?" Said Tommy as he looked at the reflection of Athaliah again.

"You were going to leave, weren't you?" Athaliah asked.

Tommy shook his head before closing the door back and turning to face the mirror that Athaliah's reflection was in.

"Thank you. Now, why don't we just talk for a minute?" Said Athaliah.

"What on Earth are you?" Tommy asked.

"Do you really wish to know?" Athaliah asked.

"Yes." Said Tommy.

"Like i said before, i'm a ghost. I need a host body to stay in. You see, i can only live on this planet if i have a physical form. And i've set my eyes on you, Tommy." Said Athaliah.

"Well, you can't have me! REX!" Said Tommy.

"NO!" Athaliah hissed as her yellow eyes glowed red and a dark purple/black mixed light formed around her. The phantom Dhole then came out of the mirror and began entering inside Tommy, head first, through his mouth.

Tommy's muffled screams could be heard as the ghost of Athaliah entered in through his mouth.

"You're mine. But don't worry...i'll take care of Dice for you." Said Athaliah.

The ghost dog soon finished tranfering her entire ghost form inside of Tommy through his mouth and the boy closed his mouth and swallowed.

Tommy then looked in the mirror and saw his blue eyes turn red.

Then he collapsed on the bathroom floor and blacked out.

 **...**

"Tommy? Are you okay?" Came a voice.

Tommy's blue eyes opened slowly and he instantly recognized the Dalmatian puppy that was right in front of him. The puppy stepped back a little and sat down on the covers on Tommy's stomach, allowing the boy to sit up in bed on his elbows. Tommy's blue cap was off and rested on the dresser beside his bed on the left side. The bedroom was also dark, with the room's lights being off.

"Dice. I'm fine." Said Tommy, with a smirking smile coming to his face.

"Are you sure? Rex, Gigi and i heard you scream his name and we ran to the bathroom and found you passed out on the floor. So Rex carried you here in your bedroom and tucked you into bed for the night after Wahar checked you out and determined you were okay." Said Dice.

Tommy looked at his surroundings and saw that he was indeed in his bedroom and tucked inside his bed, with Dice sitting on the covers right in front of him. "I slipped and fell. That's all, Dice. I'm fine. Trust me."

"Tommy...are you okay?" Dice asked.

"Of course, Dice. I've never been better." Said Tommy.  
 **##################################################################################**

"And that's what happened. I chose your human friend, Tommy, as my host. This way i could start my life on Earth all over again, and at the same time use your friend to get to you and finally kill you once and for all." Said Tommy.

"No. No, that can't be true." Said Dice.

"It can...and it is. I am reality because of your human friend." Said Tommy.

"Why, you!" Said Dice before he charged at Tommy and lunged at him, only for the boy to punch him in the face, knocking the pup down on the floor.

Tommy then walked up to Dice. "You'll never learn, outsider. You'll never learn." He said. "Didn't you ever notice a slight change in my personality?"

"Of course not. You were too busy playing outside with other outsider dogs your age, hanging out with your human friends, and hanging out with your siblings. Well, you just wouldn't notice the change in my personality then, would you?" Said Tommy.

"Why would i?" Said Dice before he lunged at Tommy, headbutting him in the forehead, knocking him to the floor unconscious.

Now standing on his feet, Dice slowly approached the unconscious Tommy to see if he was alright. When he walked up to the boy, Tommy punched the pup in the face again, knocking him to the floor once again. The 10 week old puppy then got up and ran into the darkness away from Tommy.

Tommy got to his feet. "Come on, outsider." He said before he started walking towards the darkness. "You have no place to hide." He stated as he walked up to the darkness.

Dice then jumped out of the darkness and kicked Tommy in the stomach, knocking the boy back on the floor. The pup then landed on all fours. "What are you? What'd you do with my friend, Tommy? Are you..."

"Real?" Said Tommy before standing up. "How do you know you're not just imagining things? How do you know i'm not something in your head?" The possessed 10 year old boy charged forward at Dice, and the little Dalmatian charged at him and headbutted the boy in the stomach. The pup then delivered another headbutt to the forehead, knocking the boy to the floor unconscious.

Dice then approached the unconscious body of Tommy and looked at it for just one second. "Tommy?"

Tommy then awoke and quickly reached inside his right pants pocket and got out a black net-gun launcher and aimed it at Dice, and quickly pushed a button and the net-gun fired the net at Dice, hitting and trapping it's the poor pup.

Dice struggled to free himself from the net as Tommy stood up with the net gun in his right hand.

"Gotcha...outsider." Said Tommy with an evil grin on his face. "Ansem."

Ansem then stepped out of the darkness and into view and stopped at Tommy's right side as the boy's red eyes returned to their normal blue color. "Yes, Roxas?"

"Take him back to the room with the other dogs. And make sure they all stay there." Said Tommy, refering to Dice.

"Yes, sir." Said Ansem before he walked up to the net-trapped Dice to pick him up.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	83. 103104 83: Free The Hostages And Firing

**103/104 83: Freeing The Hostages and Firing The Director.**

Back inside the cake factory, Gigi and the others were all now standing on the bridge with Rex after Lady Black had managed to get them all out of the wheel chairs and down on the bridge by using the forklift.

Lois bent down to Diego's angle on one knee, who was also bent down on one knee as well, and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"(Crying) I was so scared. I thought i was going to die." Said Diego.

"I am so, so sorry, Diego." Said Lois before taking her hands off the Mexican boy's shoulders and placing her left hand over her face.

Diego then stood up and went over to Mia. "Mia, are you okay?"

Mia nodded. "I'm okay."

Diego then hugged Mia and she hugged him back.

"Thank you." Said Mia.

"Are you alright, Candace?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Thanks for asking." Said Candace.

"Don't mention it." Said Jerry.

"I'm sorry for not calling and letting you know about Keegan, Jerry. It's just that so much was happening at the time that i forgot to call you. Can you ever forgive me?" Said Candace, facing Jerry.

"Eh, don't worry about it. The important thing is that we're all okay and that Keegan is safe. And it's not like he's all alone out there, wherever he is." Said Jerry.

"That's right. Adriana, Jackson and Copper are with him, so he's alright." Clark assured.

"And i would like to apologize for not calling you and letting you know about what happened with Tommy and what happened to Elizabeth's home." Said Rex.

"What do you mean? What happened to Tommy and Elizabeth's home?" Roxy asked.

"My house exploded." Said Elizabeth.

Roxy's eyes went wide and she turned to face Elizabeth. "What?"

"My house exploded. Someone blew it up with a hand grenade after they broke in and stole Lois's dog and my puppies and kidnapped Tommy." Elizabeth confessed.

"What? When? When did this happen?" Roxy asked.

"I don't know, sometime tonight. All i know is that Tommy was there when the whole thing took place, and now he's in the hands of a kidnapper." Said Elizabeth.

"Why, that's terrible, we've got to get them back." Said Roxy, refering to Tommy and the dogs.

"Don't worry, Roxy. Adriana, Jackson, Keegan and Copper are going after the people who did this right now as we speak. I'm willing to bet they're rescuing them right now." Said Gigi.

"We've gotta get out of here. Those tranquilizer darts won't keep these thugs down for long." Said Lady Black.

"But what about, Lucas, Brandon, Max and Bo?" Lois asked, now standing up.

As if on cue, the oven's red light came on, making a dinging sound, and the whole gang ran over to the rail and watched as the oven door opened and two tripple deck cake bowls came out, with the pink batter now baked into cakes.

Two pink cake-covered legs then shot out at the bottom of the bowls, making the gang flinch. Max then gasped for air when his head popped out of the top of the first cake. The bowl then opened, releasing the pink tripple deck cake, with his brown hair covered with pink cake. The 13 year old's hands popped out on both sides of the pink, massive wedding cake.

Bo's head then popped out of the top of the second cake and he gasped for air. The bowl opened and released the cake, allowing him to stick his hands out on both sides.

The whole gang rushed over to the bridge's left flight of stairs and ran down them. When they reached the bottom, they all parted ways into two groups, and each group ran over to one of the cake-trapped victims.

Lois, Clark, Mia, Roy and Diego went over to where Max was while Gigi, Rex and the others went over to Bo and began tearing into the cake with their hands to free Bo.

"Max, are you okay?" Lois asked.

"He was just baked into a massive wedding cake, along with two other boys! Does he look okay?!" Mia said.

"Get me out of here now! This whole cake is burning up on the inside." Said Max.

"An up-side-down, tripple deck, inward burning wedding cake. You're kidding, right?" Clark asked.

"NO! Don't i wish!" Said Max.

"Come on, what are we waiting for, let's get 'em out of there!" Said Roy.

"Right." Said Lois, Clark, Mia and Diego before they and Roy started tearing into the pink cake with their hands to free Max, Lucas and Brandon. After a few minutes of digging,

Lois reached inside with both hands and pulled out a pink cake-covered Brandon, who gasped for air when pulled out. "Brandon."

Clark reached inside the cake with both hands and pulled a pink cake-covered Lucas out, who gasped for air. "Lucas."

"Are you guys okay?" Lois asked.

"Yeah...we're fine. Thanks." Said Brandon while panting.

"You're welcome." Said Clark.

Both Lucas and Brandon removed their darts from their necks and dropped them.

Mia, Roy and Diego continued tearing the cake apart until Max was able to free himself from it's remains. Despite being covered from head to toe with pink cake, like Lucas and Brandon, Max was A okay.

Max remove the dart from his neck and dropped it.

"Alright, he's free." Said Diego before he and Mia high-fived each other.

"Thanks so much, you guys." Said Max.

"No problem." Said Clark.

"I was talking to them." Said Max, pointing at Mia, Roy and Diego.

"Oh. Well, uh..."

"You're welcome." Said Roy and Diego, cutting Mia off.

Gigi and Rex and their group continued digging into the cake until they were able to free Bo from his cake prison. Although he was covered with pink cake from head to toe, like Max, Lucas and Brandon, the ex-commissioner was doing just fine. The wheel chair he was once taped to was now covered with pink cake, just like he was.

Bo then removed the dart from his neck and dropped it to the floor.

"Alright, he's out." Said Gigi before she and Rex and their group high-fived each other, minus Lady Black.

"Good. Now let's get out of here before those thugs wake up." Said Lady Black.

"Okay, but why are you helping us? I mean, i thought you were suppose to be on the Dark 13's side or something." Said Rex.

"I'll explain later, just come on." Said Lady Black. The woman in the black venice carnival costume, and white mask, then ran off to exit the factory, with Gigi, Rex and the whole gang following after her.

 **/**

Meanwhile, back on the bridge, Helena slowly began to stir awake and opened her eyes. The white haired woman then sat up and removed the dart from her neck and dropped it to the floor. She then looked around and saw that Rex's wheel chair was empty. She als looked up at the other wheel chairs and saw that all of Rex's friends were no longer in them.

"Rats, they got away." Said Helena. She then heard crying and looked over and saw the back of Stacy lying on her right side. "Stacy." She said before she got to her feet and went over to her daughter and got down on her knees to comfort her. "Are you alright?"

"(Crying) No. Rex and all his friends. They got away." Said Stacy.

"Stacy, it's okay." Helena assured.

"(Crying) Nothing's okay. We have to go after them." Said Stacy.

"Go after...Stacy, it's all over." Said Helena.

"It's never over." Stacy stated, no longer crying. The young blond then turned to Helena and shot her in the neck with the tranquilizer gun she had been holding in her right hand.

With another tranquilizer dart now in her neck, Helena placed her hand to her neck in shock.

Stacy then stood up. "I've been wanting to do this for a long, long time."

"Sta...Stacy...wha...what are you doing?!" Helena gasped.

"Firing the director." Stacy stated.

"What?! But-but-but..." Helena gasped.

"I know you're hurting...and confused...but it'll all be over soon. I know. It doesn't happen as fast as it does in the movies." Said Stacy before shooting Helena in the neck with another dart.

Helena then collapse to the floor on her back and looked up at Stacy, who stood over her.

"Nighty-night, Miss director. You've been fired." Said Stacy before she aimed the tranquilizer gun at Helena again and fired another dart into her neck, knocking her outcold. The young blond then dropped the tranquilizer gun on the floor, picked Helena up, and carried her over to the rail and pushed her over. Stacy watched as Helena landed in the bowl of pink cake batter, then went over to the lever and pulled it, making the bowl poor Helena and some cake batter into a tripple deck cake bowl. She then watched as the tripple deck bowl made it's way towards the big oven, and it's door opened and the bowl went inside the firey, blazing oven and the door closed.

Stacy then turned around and saw that Linda and Donna were still lying unconscious on the floor. Paying them no mind, the young blond walked over to them, stepped over both of their unconscious bodies, and walked off the bridge and headed down the right flight of stairs after Rex and the gang.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	84. 103104 84: A Dark Reveal

**103/104 84: A Dark Reveal.**

Meanwhile, inside a locked room where the 104 Dalmatians were, Dice had just finished revealing the shocking return of Athaliah to Molly, Mickey, Max and Olive. Rex, Lassie, Jake, Foster, Pongo and Perdy were also among the Dalmatians in the room.

"What?! Athaliah is back?!" Molly, Mickey and Max gasped.

"That's right." Said Dice, standing in front of his Mom and siblings, facing them.

"But How. Athaliah's dead. I thought she died in that explosion in India last year when she detonated that nuclear bomb." Said Mickey.

"Yeah, that's what i thought too. Until she showed up here on the Dark 13's spaceship." Said Dice.

"Dice, Athaliah died in a nuclear explosion last year in India when she detonated that nuclear bomb. How could she still be alive after something like that?" Max said.

"She didn't." Dice stated.

"What do you mean she didn't?" Molly asked.

"She didn't survive that nuclear explosion in India last year. She died. She's dead." Said Dice.

"What? But you just said that she was back and that she was on board the spaceship." Said Mickey.

"She is." Said Dice.

"Huh?" Said Molly, Mickey and Max.

"She is back and on board the spaceship." Said Dice.

"Dice, you're not making any sense." Said Molly.

"Boy, i'll say. I mean, first you say that Athaliah's back, then you say that she's dead and now she's alive again? I don't get it." Said Max.

"Me neither. How can Athaliah be alive and dead at the same time? How did she manage to physically return?" Mickey said.

"I'm still trying to figure out how she managed to sneak on board the spaceship." Said Molly.

"She didn't." Said Dice.

"What are you talking about?" Max asked.

"She didn't manage to sneak on the ship or physically return. When Athaliah revealed herself...it was Tommy she spoke through." Said Dice.

"What?" Mickey asked.

"What are you saying?" Max added.

"I'm saying that Athaliah's ghost possesed Tommy." Said Dice.

"Really? Are you sure that's what's going on? Maybe Tommy is just suffering from more of that P.T.S.D or something. Either that or he's developed that multiple personality disorder." Said Max. For the youngest pup of the family, he was very scary smart for his age and knew a lot of big and fancy words.

"Do you believe in things like ghosts and the supernatural?" Dice asked.

"(Scoffs) No." Said Max.

"Of course not. Everybody knows that all of that stuff is just made up and make-believe for books and T.V." Mickey added.

"Why do you ask, Dice? What's going on?" Molly asked.

"Tommy doesn't have multiple personality disorder. There are people who do-and thank heaven that the world is filled with doctors who can help them. But there are other people in this world who's lives have been gripped by something so evil...that nothing but the power of love...can save them." Said Dice.

"So what are you saying?" Max asked.

"Tommy is possessed by the ghost of Athaliah." Dice confessed.

"You're right, we don't believe that." Said Mickey.

"This is not a joke, Mickey." Dice began. "It starts with a whisper. A suggestion of evil that you don't take seriously. Then it whispers again, and you listen this time. And soon you're struggling to hear it before it even speaks. That's what's happened to Tommy. I know you don't believe me, but...i want you to come with me and see him for yourselves."

"There may be a problem with that." Said Mickey. "We're locked in, remember? We can't go anywhere."

"Mickey's right, the door is locked and we're all stuck in here with no way out." Max added.

"Yeah, you're right." Said Dice before he sat down on the floor. "So i guess we need to come up with a plan then, huh?"

"Right." Said Molly.

"Right." Max added.

"Right. Wait, what's the plan?" Said Mickey said.

"I'll let you know as soon as i think of it." Said Dice.

"Oh, joy." Said Max sarcastically.

"This is going to take a while." Mickey added.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	85. 103104 85: The Entity And The Wake Up

**103/104 85: The Entity And The Wake Up.**

Meanwhile, in another room, the baby blue Pharaoh-like crystal sarcophagus was glowing green, along with it's eyes as Xehanort stood in front of it.

"Yes...powerful entity. Rejoice...and feast on the negativity this world offers. Shine you're pale light on this empty realm. Share your power...with all my followers." Said Xehanort.

Saix then appeared behind the Xehanort in a puff of black darkness. "Doctor...is the entity ready to be released?"

"Very soon." Xehanort answered.

"Then i can end this schrade?" Saix asked.

Xehanort turned to face Saix. "Indeed."

"How i've waited to hear that." Said Saix.

Ansem then appeared in a puff of darkness, with Tommy at his side, holding his magic kit.

"You summoned us, sir?" Ansem asked.

"I did indeed." Said Xehanort. "It is time for you to preform your magic show for the world...Roxas." He said to Tommy.

"Okay. But Rex and the others probably won't like me anymore after i do this." Said Tommy.

"Nevermind what they think. If it weren't for me, you would be dead, Tommy." Said Xehanort. "Now...you know what you have to do...Roxas. Perform your magic trick. Open the door to a new world and make all of this old one disappear."

Tommy just looked at Xehanort. "Okay."

"Hm." Said Xehanort as a smirk spread across his face.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Back in the cake factory, Linda and Donna were still lying unconscious on the bridge from being shot with tranquilizer darts. The two women then regained consciousness.

"I am alive." Said Donna happily. "What happened?" She asked.

"We got shot with tranquilizer darts, that's what happened. By that mysterious woman, Lady Black." Said Linda.

"Oh, you're right. You're always right about everything, including the fact that father was seeing that Lewis brat's mother." Said Donna.

"He was stalking her...nitwit. Get up, you lazy bum!" Said Linda.

"Yes, ma'am." Said Donna before she and Linda stood up and dusted themselves off before they removed the darts from their necks and dropped them on the floor.

"Look. The hostages have escaped." Said Linda, looking at the empty wheel chairs, along with Donna.

"Yeah, i can see that. But where are Helena and Stacy?" Donna asked.

"I don't know." Said Linda.

The red oven light then came on with a ding, and Linda and Donna went over to the rail and watched as the oven door opened and two triple-deck cake bowls came out, with both batters bake into cakes. Two pink cake-covered legs then shot out at the bottom of both bowls, making Linda and Donna flinch.

Helena and Richard then gasped for air when their heads surfaced out of the top of the cakes.

"Boy, was it hot in there." Said Richard before looked at the massive cake he was trapped in. "Oh, not again!"

Both bowls then opened, releasing both pink triple-deck cakes that Helena and Richard were trapped in, and both villains stuck their pink cake-covered hands out on both sides of the cakes.

"Helena! Richard!" Said Linda before she and Donna ran over to the left flight of stairs and rushed down them and ran over to Helena.

"What happened to you?" Donna asked.

"Stacy happened, that's what." Said Helena.

"She did this to you?" Linda asked.

"Yep. She shot me in the neck with a dart three times and then i passed out. I guess she must have pushed me over the rail and into the bowl of cake batter and baked me into a cake, because i wasn't trapped inside this when i lost consciousness." Helena said.

"Well, it's a small world after all, huh? That's how i ended up in this position." Said Richard.

"We know. We were there, we saw what happened." Said Donna.

"Look. The hostages have escaped." Said Helena, looking up at the empty wheel chairs hanging above the bridge by chains. "And my outfit. My beautiful outfit. Don't just stand there, you fools, get me out of here!"

"Oh, right." Said Linda and Donna before they started digging into the cake to get Helena out.

"And me next." Said Richard.

"After you cheated on my daughter in college with another girl? I don't think so." Said Helena. "Hurry up, you slow pokes, get me out of here! I want to get that Rex Bryson and his friends for what they did to my daughter! Especially that little rat-faced kid that called me..."

"Oh, don't say it, Hele." Said Linda.

"I won't." Said Helena.

"Ugly?" Said Donna.

"Ugh!" Said Helena before she started crying and sobbing.

Linda and Donna then stopped digging into the cake and began to comfort Helena.

"(Crying) He really hurt my feelings. He doesn't even know me." Said Helena.

"I know." Said Linda as she and Donna patted the back of the cake with their right hands.

"(Crying) You know, i always wanted a boy-child. And now i think i'll have one...ON TOAST!" Said Helena before she continued rambling on.

Linda and Donna resumed digging into the cake to free Helena as she continued to ramble on in anger.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	86. 103104 86: De ViL Island

**103/104 86: De ViL Island.**

 **Greece**

Auto flew through the bright, blue sky of Greece, with Adriana, Keegan, Jackson and Copper inside. They had been following the baby blue airship ever since it had left from America, but somewhere along the way, they'd lost sight it when it flew up into the clouds and disappeared. However, while the gang may have lost sight of the plane, they hadn't lost track of it on Auto's GPS, thanks to Moose's name-tag tracker that was on the dog's collar.

"Where are we?" Adriana asked. "Auto are we lost?"

"No. No, we're not lost. We're in Greece." Auto answered.

"Let's find a gas station and ask for directions." Said Adriana.

"Miss Tremaine...i don't do that." Said Auto.

Adriana was sitting up front in the driver's seat, while Keegan, Jackson and Copper were sitting in the back. Keegan was sitting on the left side while Jackson was sitting on the right side, holding Copper, who was sitting in his lap.

"I'm getting hungry." Said a sweaty Jackson. "Are we almost there yet?"

"Jackson...now you know the rules. Don't keep asking me 'are we there yet', because you'll know we're there when we're there." Said Auto.

"It's boiling back here." Said Keegan, sweating all over.

"Well, if my Dad would've had the car fixed, we might have air-conditioning that worked." Said Jackson. On their way to Greece, the car's A.C. had stopped working and now the gang was sweating all over. More-so Keegan, Copper and Jackson than Adriana, since they were all in the back instead of up front, like she was.

"Great trip." Said Keegan sarcastically.

"Yeah, until the A.C. quit on us on the way here." Said Adriana.

"I don't understand, the plane should be right here in this area." Said Auto.

"It's probably landed on an island someplace, like in 103 Dalmatians. Or it might have just vanished." Said Keegan.

"No it hasn't, it's still in the air." Said Jackson.

"Would you please ask for directions?" Adriana asked, who was also sweating.

"It should be right here in the area." Said Auto.

"Let's find a gas station." Said Adriana.

"A gas station? Don't even see land." Said Auto, since they were flying over the ocean.

"You guys, don't start arguing." Said Keegan.

"I wanna save Moose, Tommy and the puppies. You promised." Said Jackson.

"You're right. You're right. We did promise. And Auto and i are not gonna let you two kids down. Isn't that right, Auto?" Said Adriana.

"Uh...right. What she said." Auto stated. "If Moose, Tommy and the puppies are out there, we're gonna find them."

"Wake me when we get there." Said Keegan before dozing off to sleep.

"Boys." Said Adriana, rolling her eyes. "You know?"

"Yes, i know." Said Auto.

As Keegan slept in the back, the 13 year old boy began to have a dream.

 **/**

 **Ontario, Canada**

 **September 1'st, (2017)**

One afternoon, in Ontario, Canada, September 1'st, (2017), inside the firehouse, 7 year old Keegan Lewis sat on his bed with his legs folded, wearing a short sleeve gray t-shirt, with blue Nike shorts that went down to his knees, white socks and white sneakers, and he had long brown hair that stopped at his neck. Four school books were also scattered on his bed, due to the fact that today was the first day back at school. He had been assigned homework by his english teacher and had just finished working on all four books.

"Hey, i thought i told you to wash my car, twerp." Said 17 year old Donna Tremaine, with black hair, as she entered inside the bedroom and walked up to Keegan's bed.

"I couldn't, Donna, i had homework." Said Keegan.

"The little baby had homework." Said Donna.

"I couldn't help it." Said Keegan as Donna closed one of his school books on the bed.

"He couldn't help it." Said Donna. "You know what, it's time for you to grow up. Get out there and wash my car right now."

Keegan remained on his bed.

"What's the problem, you got clogged ears?" Said Donna as she took off her belt. "Come on. It's time for you to learn something about being responsible."

A fearful Keegan then got out of bed on the other side, knocking one of his books off, and backed up against the wall.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Donna asked.

His older stepsister's bullying was usually more verbal than it was physical. However, there were times when this wasn't the case, and the young Keegan knew what that meant. Keegan was scared. She made him feel like a baby. Nobody else was home. His father, Jerry, was off with his firefighting team, putting out a fire, while Linda was at work in her office as mayor and had left Donna in charge of babysitting Keegan while she was away. And Adriana...well, she was off shopping at the mall.

"You'll be real sorry if you don't. REAL sorry." Said Donna.

The fearful Keegan remained frozen in the spot where he stood. He was so scared, he couldn't think. Donna quickly lost her patients and climbed over the bed as Keegan ran out of the bedroom.

Donna then hit the foot of the bed with her belt, dropped it on the floor, and ran out of the room after Keegan.

 **/**

A sweaty Keegan gasped as he jolted awake, and looked around at his surroundings and saw where he was. He was in the back seat of Lois's car, Auto. He was 13 years old not 7. And it was (2024), not (2017). He, Adriana, Jackson, Copper and Auto were flying over the ocean of Greece, trying to locate the airship plane and rescue Tommy and the five Dalmatians.

"Keegan...are you alright?" Asked Adriana, looking in the back at her former stepbrother.

"Yeah." Said Keegan.

"Are you sure? You seemed like you were having a bad dream." Said Adriana.

"I...uh...yeah." Said Keegan.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Jackson asked, looking at Keegan while holding Copper.

"Yeah." Keegan stated. "I, uh...i was back there."

"Back where?" Adriana asked.

"Home. Well, Ontario, Canada. I-i was back in my room at the firehouse. It was (2017), and...i had just finished doing my home work. I was seven years old again. It was just like being back in that time...like i was really there. Remembering my life before Copper came into my life...and before the second 104 incident in (2022). Which was...horrible. And...Donna." Said Keegan.

"Did she hurt you?" Adriana asked.

"No, i ran out of my room before she could." Said Keegan. "She didn't beat me up that often back then, but there were a few occasions. And it felt so...so real."

"Oh, dear. Are you alright?" Adirana asked with concern. She always felt so guilty for not standing up for Keegan whenever her mother and older sister abused him, and she hated herself for going along with it all those years.

"I'm fine, really. I've gotten over all of that. It's just...it was so life-like." Said Keegan.

"Oh, i wish i could get you something. A water, maybe. Do you want me to sing to you?" Said Adriana.

"No, thanks." Said Keegan.

"Are you sure?" Adriana asked.

"I'm sure." Said Keegan.

Copper then got out of Jackson's hold and went over to where Keegan was and laid down, resting his head and paws on the boy's lap to comfort him.

"Thanks, buddy." Said Keegan, with a smile on his face before petting Copper with his right hand.

#BEEP#. #BEEP#. #BEEP#. Came a sound.

"What's that?" Adriana asked.

"That's Moose's GPS tracker, Miss Tremaine. It always does that whenever he's close by." Auto answered.

"Do you know where he is?" Jackson asked.

"Affirmative, master Jacks. I've located Moose, Tommy and the puppies." Said Auto.

"Really, where?" Adriana asked.

"Accroding to Moose's tracker on my GPS screen, they're on a nearby island somewhere in this area. An island called De ViL Island." Auto answered.

"An island?" Jackson said.

"See, i told you." Said Keegan as he looked at Jackson.

"If Tommy and the dogs are on that island, then that's gotta be where the plane landed. How fast can you get us there?" Said Adriana.

"In a few short seconds if i go fast, but i don't think i'll have to. De ViL Island is right up ahead of us." Said Auto.

"Can you take us there?" Adriana asked.

"That is why i'm here, isn't it? Now sit back...and hold on tight." Said Auto. The white car then sored over the ocean and soon came in contact with an island that came into view. "There it is, right up ahead."

"Whoa." Said Adriana, Jackson and Keegan as they and Copper looked out the front window and saw an island up ahead of them.

Auto then began to descend from the day-time sky and down towards the island. The hover car soon landed on the island and transformed back into a driving vehicle. The vehicle was now on what appeared to be a country road, due to there being only grass and trees on both sides of the road.

"Well, here we are. De ViL Island." Said Auto.

"'Bout time. Now what do we do?" Said Keegan.

"We look for Moose, Tommy and the puppies, what else?" Said Adriana.

"Well, yeah, i know that, but how are we gonna find them on an island this big?" Said Keegan.

"The plane left the U.S with Tommy and the dogs and came all the way here to Greece, so it's gotta be somewhere on this island. We find the plane, we find them." Said Auto.

"Yeah, but the question is "where do we start looking"?" Adriana said.

"Maybe that sign can tell us something." Said Jackson.

"What are you talking about? What sign?" Adriana asked.

"The sign i'm looking at out my window." Said Jackson, looking out his window.

"What does it say?" Keegan asked.

"It says "Welcome to De ViL Park. Drive forward if you dare"." Said Jackson, reading an old sign that was on a wooden stick.

"What's De ViL Park?" Adriana asked.

"It's an amusement park, what else? I bet their rides are really scary. Let's go, can we? " Said Keegan.

"Focus, Keegan." Said Adriana.

"Yeah, don't forget why we're here." Jackson added.

"I know, i know, we're here to find Tommy and the dogs. But can we at least check out the park first? The plane might have landed there someplace." Said Keegan.

"He's got a point, you know. It wouldn't hurt to check it out." Said Jackson.

"No way. Uh-uh. Forget it. No." Said Adriana.

"Oh, come on, just a look." Keegan said.

"Case closed. I'm still shaken up from what happened at the venice carnival. And besides, who's gonna land a plane in an amusement park? And that's all i'm gonna say on this subject, Keegan." Said Adriana.

"I agree with Adriana. No one's gonna land a plane in an amusement park where hundreds of people can see it." Said Jackson.

"Which is all the more reason why we should check it out. Let's go." Said Keegan.

"I don't know. What if it isn't safe?" Said Adriana.

"It'll be safe." Said Keegan.

"I thought we were suppose to be looking for Tommy and the dogs." Said Adriana.

"We are. That's why we're going to check out the amusement park." Said Keegan.

"Well, it's better than sitting in the car, arguing all day. Let's check it out." Said Auto.

"Yeah!" Said Keegan and Jackson in excitement before high-fiving each other.

The white car then drove forward and came across a title entrance. The entrance looked like the entrance to Walt Disney World, except it had the title **"DE VIL PARK"** written on it in red, with a black banner under it that had red writing on it that said **"Where Nightmares Come True."** On both sides of the title was a black pillar that had a lit flame at the top, and instead of pictures of Mickey and Mini Mouse on both sides, there were pictures of Cruella, with small black pillars that had a black ball on top of them. Both pillars also had a gray gargoyle statue on them.

Jackson looked out his window, looking up at one of the gargoyle statues as he and the gang drove through the title entrance.

"I think this'll be a great place to start looking. Tommy and the dogs are bound to be here somewhere." Said Adriana as the vehicle headed towards the amusement park.

Meanwhile, the gargoyle statue on the left pillar began to laugh evily, without moving it's mouth, as it's eyes glowed red.

The white car drove the gang down the creepy road, unaware that they were being watched by some unknown figure who rested his red-clawed hand on one of the trees as he watched the vehicle.

Auto soon arrived at what appeared to be a parking lot that had long black metal sticks with lit torches at the top. The parking lot was also filled with tour buses that had monster faces in the front. Auto then parked by an old red sign with white writing that said **"If you are an employee of De ViL Park, park here."**

Adriana, Jackson, Keegan and Copper then got out of the car and the three humans closed the doors, with Adriana's purple purse on her right shoulder.

"Thanks for the lift, Auto. We'll signal if we need you." Said Adriana.

"You're welcome, Miss Tremaine." Said Auto.

"Signal? With what?" Keegan asked.

"With the flare gun i have in my purse." Adriana answered.

"Oh. Nuff said." Keegan said.

"Alright then, let's go." Said Adriana. She, Keegan, Copper and Jackson then ran towards the entrance of the park, which was an old bridge that had a human skull on a stick on both rails. Both rails had several lit torches on both sides, and on the other side of the bridge was a red banner with black writing on it that said **"Welcome To De ViL Park."** The gang ran onto the bridge and began walking across it.

"So...what do you think?" Jackson asked.

"I think it looks like fun. We can take a look around, go on a couple of rides and search for Tommy and the dogs." Said Keegan.

"I don't know." Said Adriana.

"What could happen at an amusement park?" Keegan asked.

"I'd rather not think about it. Let's just get in there, find Tommy and the puppies, rescue them, and then get out of here as fast as we can." Said Adriana.

"Right! Let's go!" Said an excited Jackson before running on ahead of the others.

"Hey, Jack, wait up!" Said Keegan before he, Copper and Adriana ran after the 6 year old boy.

Once they made it over to the other side of the bridge-which had a human skull on a stick on both rails-Adriana, Keegan, Copper and Jackson ran up to what appeared to be an old, abandoned ticket booth, with two openings and the roof made out of straw and the second opening having two human skulls on both sides.

"The De ViL Park De ViLs welcome you to De ViL Park?" Said Keegan, reading a sign above the opening of the booth. "Oh, no. Don't tell me this place is populated with Cruella's people."

"Well, look at the park's title. What else could it be?" The 22 year old british girl walked up to the booth. "Hello?" She called as she looked inside the dark booth. After recieving no answer, she, Keegan, Jackson and Copper went over to the other side of the booth that had the skulls. There was also a sign above the second opening of the booth that read **"TICKETS."** "Hello?" Adriana said as she looked inside the second opening of the dark booth, but got no reply.

"Maybe they're closed." Said Jackson.

"Or maybe this park's abandoned. It looks like nobody's been here in forever." Said Keegan as he looked around at the deserted ghost town of an amusement park.

Just then, a guy in a red monster costume, with curled horns and yellow eyes, appeared inside the second opening of the booth, causing Adriana, the kids and the pup to flinch.

"Welcome to De ViL Park." Said the guy in the red monster costume.

"Oh, my gosh. What a great costume." Said Jackson.

"Yeah, pretty scary looking." Keegan added.

"Thank you." Said the guy in the monster costume.

"What are you suppose to be? Some kind of swamp monster?" Jackson asked.

"I'm a De ViL. As in De ViL Park." The guy in the monster costume explained.

"Great costume, dude." Said Keegan.

"Thanks. Same to you." Said the De ViL.

"Was that an insult?" Keegan asked.

"Was Cruella De ViL naughty when she stole 99 Dalmatian puppies?" The De ViL asked.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Said Keegan.

Adriana then reached inside her purple purse to get some money out.

"No, please, you're our guests today. Admition is free." Said the De ViL.

"Really? Well, that's-that's great." Said Adriana before taking her hand out of her purse.

"Enjoy De ViL Park. Have a scary day." Said the De ViL.

"Okay, come on." Said Adriana before she, the kids and the pup walked away from the ticket booth. "This way?" She said as she looked back at the De ViL inside the booth, who pointed in the direction that she and the others were taking. As the gang walked off through the deserted park, a security camera, with a white human skull on top, was watching them.

Jackson, Keegan and Copper ran on ahead of Adriana, who was walking, and they stopped when they reached a pole that had several signs on it.

"Vampire Town! Cool!" Said Keegan with excitement.

"I wanna go in the house of mirrors." Said Jackson.

"Look...i want you two to have a good time, but stay focused. Don't forget why we're really here." Said Adriana as she walked up to the boys and the pup.

"I know, we're here to find and rescue Tommy and the dogs." Said Jackson.

"That's right." Said Adriana.

"But how are we gonna find a 10 year old boy, four little puppies, and one dog in a park this big? If they're even in the park." Said Keegan.

"Keegan's right, this park is big and so is this island. They could be anywhere? What are we gonna do?" Jackson said.

"I know, we'll split up. You guys search this side of the park, and i'll look around somewhere else." Said Adriana.

"You're letting us go off on our own?" Keegan questioned.

"Of course, you worry too much." Said Adriana.

"Maybe this'll be okay." Said Keegan.

"it'll be fine. Trust me." Said Adriana. "Now, i'll meet you guys back here in one hour."

"Okay." Said Keegan before he, Jackson and Copper ran off together.

"Understood?!" Adriana shouted.

"Bye, Adriana!" Said Jackson as he waved while running off with Keegan and Copper.

"Bye." Said Adriana, waving. Not knowing that she was being watched by one of the security cameras that had a white human skull on top of it.

 **...**

Elsewhere on De ViL Island, deep inside the jungle, was a huge, spooky mansion, with a familiar baby blue airship plane parked behind it. on a runway. Inside the mansion, Cruella sat on a throne, drinking a cup of tea, with her two pet gators, Bruce and Neo, at her side. Bruce was on the right side of the throne and Neo was on the left side.

Cruella wore a black dress that looked exactly like the one she wore when she drew the hood on the drawing of her Dalmatian fur coat. The only difference was it was black and the back of it had dragon wings. The outside of the wings were black while the inside of them were gray. She also had on black skin tight gloves with long, black, sharp fingernails, as well as black high heel shoes with ankle straps, and gray stockings, even though they couldn't be seen due to her dress covered them. Her black and white hair was also messy, she wore black lipstick, black eyeshadow, and black eyeliner on her bottom eyelids.

The White Siberian Tiger skin rug was also lying on the floor in front of Cruella and the throne she sat upon.

Cruella then sat the cup of tea down on a white saucer that rested on the right arm of her throne.

Diane, Vivian and Fabian were also present and were standing by Cruella's side on the right. In front of them was a huge surveillance screen that took up the whole wall. The massive theater-like screen also had several screens on it that showed all of the areas of De ViL Park. Including the scene of Keegan, Jackson and Copper departing from Adriana, who waved goodbye to them.

"Who invited them? I don't remember handing out invitations to those three clowns." Said Diane, refering to Adriana, Keegan and Jackson.

"Me neither." Vivian added.

"How did they even find us?" Cruella asked.

"Obviously they followed us here without us knowing it. I guess they wanted to suprise us." Said Fabian.

"I see." Cruella stated while petting Bruce. "Well, i don't like uninvited guests, Fabian. I don't like suprises either. Unless, of course, it's the good kind."

The elevator doors then opened and out stepped professor Fastboom and Colonel D, who was wearing a black suit, black sunglasses and black shoes.

"You called, Cruella?" Said professor Fastboom.

"Ah, professor Fastboom and Colonel D. Right on schedule. Yes, i did call you. We have some uninvited guests in the park that need tending to. Contact the De ViLs and let them know right away. Tell them to capture the intruders, but to bring me the brown spotted puppy. I want to add him as number 104 to my second Dalmatian puppy coat." Said Cruella.

"Yes, Mis De ViL." Said Colonel D and Fastboom.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	87. 103104 87: Sister, Sister

**103/104 87: Sister, Sister.**

Back at the North Pole, Rex and the gang were inside one of the space station's rooms, where Rex was on his cell phone, trying to call for help.

"Come on, come on." Said Rex as he moved his cell phone around, trying to get a signal. But because they were at the North Pole and underwater, he wasn't getting a one. "Drat." He said before putting his cell phone back in his right pants pocket. Rex turned to the others. "(Sighs), you guys."

"What's wrong?" Lois asked.

"I can't get a signal." Said Rex.

"Drat." Said Clark.

"No suprise there. I mean, we are underwater." Said Max.

"Great. Now what do we do?" Lucas asked.

"Beats me." Said Brandon.

"We could try to find Tommy and the state of Texas's Dalmatian puppy population." Said Lady Black.

"Tommy and the state of Texas's Dalmatian puppy population?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Yeah, they're on board the ship too. Didn't you know?" Said Lady Black.

"No." Said Elizabeth.

"Where are they?" Franco asked.

"Well, Tommy is with Dr. Xehanort, and the puppies are locked up in a room with Gigi's dog, Liz's two dogs and Clark's four dogs." Said Lady Black.

"Do you know which room they're in?" Clare asked.

"Yes. Follow me." Said Lady Black.

"Hold on a sec." Said Rex before turning to Lois, Clark, Mia, Roy, Lucas, Brandon and Diego. "We need your gang to find and rescue the state of Texas's Dalmatian puppy population."

"You don't want us to help you look for Tommy?" Clark asked.

"If there's too many of us, we'll stand out. Someone's gotta find and rescue the state of Texas's Dalmatian puppy polulation." Said Lady Black.

"Aw, man." Said Diego.

"Okay, no prob, we'll go. But if anything happens, we'll come looking for you and the others." Said Mia.

"Deal." Said Rex.

Lois, Clark, Mia, Roy, Lucas, Brandon, Max and Diego then ran out of the room through the door.

"What about us? What can we do?" Candace asked, refering to herself, Jerry, Bo and Roxy.

"Okay. I need you to do me a favor here." Said Lady Black. "There's an elevator down the hallway, alright? That should take you to the control room that's on the top floor above us. I want you to run as fast as you can to the elevator, head up to the control room, and radio for help. Okay? Alright?" Said Lady Black.

"Okay." Said Bo.

"Don't hesitate, alright? Come on, come on, let's go." Said Lady Black before she, Candace, Jerry, Bo and Roxy ran off and exited the room through the door, leaving Rex, Clare, Elizabeth and Franco behind.

Meanwhile, Gigi, standing outside the room by the door, keeping watch, saw Lady Black rush out of the room and down the hallway with Candace, Jerry and the others. The 33 year old blond then went inside the room where she saw Rex, Clare, Elizabeth and Franco.

"Rex." Said Gigi before running towards Rex and the others.

"Gigi." Rex said before he, Clare, Elizabeth and Franco ran towards Gigi. They and Gigi ran up to each other and stopped in their tracks. "Gigi. Are you okay?" Rex asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, i'm fine, i'm fine." Said Gigi.

"Alright. While we were in here with Lady Black, she told us that Tommy and the state of Texas's Dalmatian puppy population was on board the ship. Molly is with them." Said Rex.

"Oh, my gosh, Molly!" Gigi gasped. "I forgot all about her. How did she end up on board the ship?"

"I don't know. All i know is that she's on board, with the puppies. Lady Black and Lois and Clark and their gang are on their way to free them right now.

"And Candace and Jerry and the others are on their way to the control room above us to call for help." Said Clare.

"Call for help? But Rex, i thought you were calling for help on your cell." Said Gigi.

"You do know that we're at the North Pole, right?" Said Rex.

"Yeah." Said Gigi.

"And that we're underwater, right?" Said Rex.

"Yeah, so?" Said Gigi.

"I couldn't get a signal, so i guarantee you we're gonna have to stop this whole thing ourselves." Said Rex.

"But what if we can't?" Gigi asked.

"Then we'll figure it out." Said Rex.

"Figure it out how? We're just gonna run around?" Gigi asked.

"I don't know. I don't know, i don't know at this point. Just-just focus. Okay? We need to go, we need to find Tommy. Before it's too late, okay?" Said Rex.

"Okay, fine." Said Gigi.

"Alright." Said Rex.

"Let's go." Said Gigi before she, Rex, Clare, Elizabeth and Franco ran out of the room through the open door.

 **...**

Xehanort, Tommy, holding his magic kit, Ansem, the sarcophagus and all of the other members of the Dark 13, minus DIZ, stood on a pillar as it took them down through the ship like an elevator. The pillar soon stopped and sunk down into the floor when it reached it's destination, which was a room filled with small spaceships.

"Is it time to free the entity from it's crystal sarcophagus?" Xehanort asked.

"Yes, doctor. Our plans are right on schedual." Said Vexen.

"Good. Now let's get this thing loaded on one of the ships and head for our next destination." Said Xehanort. "Speaking of which...computer, bring down the castleship to the North Pole. Tell DIZ we're on our way and we'll be meeting him there shortly."

"As you wish, doctor." Said the female computer voice.

"Hm." Said Xehanort as an evil smirk appeared on his face before he turned to face the other members of the organization. "Is everyone all here an accounted for?"

"Yes." Said the members in unison.

"Xemnas?" Xehanort called.

"Here." Xemnas answered.

"Xigbar?"

"Here."

"Xaldin?"

"Here."

"Vexen?"

"Here."

"Lexaeus?"

"Here."

"Zexion?"

"Here."

"Saix?"

"Here."

"Axel?"

No reply.

"Axel?"

Still no reply.

"Axel?"

No answer.

"Where is Axel?" Xehanort asked.

"Beats me. He must have had some other matters to deal with." Said Xigbar.

"Matters? You mean he has more important affairs to attend to than the entity's release?" Xehanort asked.

"I guess so. Otherwise he'd be here with us." Said Larxene. "Oh, well, i guess we'll just have to proceed without him."

"I guess we will." Said Xehanort. "Come on. Let's get this sarcophagus loaded onto the ship and get out of here. Our plan is moving right on schedule."

"Right." Said all of the members of the Dark 13.

Xehanort, Tommy, Ansem and several other members of the Dark 13 walked off, leaving Luxord and Marluxia behind, who both grabbed ahold of the sarcophagus and began moving it forward.

 **...**

Gigi, Rex, Elizabeth, Franco and Clare were running down a hallway, searching for Tommy.

"Come on." Said Rex to Gigi and the others as they ran down the hallway.

As the gang was running, Gigi lost her balance for a brief moment, due to her having on high heel boots, but quickly gained it back.

"Are you..."

"I'm okay, i'm okay." Said Gigi, cutting Rex off as she and the gang ran.

"Look, there are some double doors up ahead." Said Elizabeth as she pointed up ahead of them.

"Good, maybe Tommy's in there." Said Franco.

"I hope so. Let's go." Said Clare before running ahead of the gang.

"Wait for us, Clare!" Said Gigi before she, Rex, Elizabeth and Franco ran after Clare. They quickly caught up with her and ran up to the double doors, where Rex opened them, and he and the others entered inside the room, only to find that it was empty.

"There's no one here." Said Rex.

"Drat." Said Gigi.

"You gotta be kidding me." Said Franco.

Elizabeth and Clare then closed the double doors and then looked around at the room. It was clearly laboratory by the looks of it.

"What is this place?" Clare asked.

"I don't know, it looks lik some...high-tech laboratory or something. I mean, why else would all of this scientific stuff be in here?" Said Rex.

"Franco, i thought you said this was where Tommy was." Said Elizabeth.

"I didn't say that. I said 'MAYBE Tommy's in there'. There is a difference. Besides, how was i suppose to know that this was a laboratory?" Said Franco.

"Come on, let's look around. Maybe we can find some clues that will tell us where Tommy is." Said Rex. He, Gigi, Elizabeth, Franco and Clare entered further into the lab. However, they soon froze in their tracks when they heard one of the doors open and turned around.

"See, this is the part where one of the supposedly defeated villains comes back for one last round." Said a happy Stacy, holding pitchfork in her right hand as she entered inside through the right open door, then stopped in her tracks.

"Get behind me." Rex said to Gigi, who did as she was told.

Franco then got in front of Elizabeth to protect her.

"Awww. Look at you, Rex, acting all big and tough." Said Stacy as she walked towards Rex and the gang, who were backing up.

"Where's Helena?" Rex asked.

Stacy stopped in her tracks. "She's all taken care of...just like Richard."

Rex and the gang backed up some more and soon stopped in their tracks when they backed up against a table that had a chemistry set sitting on it.

"Stay back." Said Rex to Gigi, who was still standing behind him.

"You see, i learned well from the 101/102/103/ Dalmatians films. They taught me everything i know." Said Stacy as she walked up to Rex and the gang. "You see, watching movies can really give a sick person some crazy ideas. Especially when they're based off of real life events. And since i'm a sick chick...i've been taking notes."

"Stacy...don't make things worse." Said Elizabeth.

"Yeah, i'm sure you'll have no problem convincing the probation board that you're completely insane." Franco added.

"I'm not insane. And i'm not the bad guy. I'm just a Vegas girl, with a pitchfork. Okay?" Said a happy Stacy, with a wide grin on her face.

"Okay." Said Clare.

"Rex..."Said Gigi as she got from behind Rex and stood in front of him. "You and the others go find Tommy, i got this."

"Gigi." Said Rex.

"Just go, you guys. I got this." Gigi said.

Rex, Elizabeth, Franco and Clare then ran out of the lab through the double doors to find Tommy, leaving Gigi and Stacy alone in the room.

Stacy and Gigi then stared at each other.

"I guess it's just you and me." Said Stacy.

"I guess so." Said Gigi.

"So why did you tell your back-up to leave? You all could've just as easily overpowered me. After all, it was five against one." Said Stacy.

"I wanted to deal with you myself." Said Gigi.

"Does it matter?" Stacy asked.

"Look, whatever you have to say to me, go ahead." Said Gigi.

"Are you really gonna make me ask?" Stacy asked.

"Ask what?" Gigi asked.

"Well, let's see the ring." Stacy stated. "Oh, come on. Let me see it. Gigi, come on."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Gigi.

"Ohhhh. I get it now. You can't show me the ring because there is no ring because Rex never bought you one." Stacy gloated. "Although, if he does, i think with your upbringing, you should go with something a little bit smaller and cheaper. But hey, you can't blame him sticking around, right? After all, the two of you did have a son together. He should've just gave you my ring." She said.

"Stacy." Said Gigi.

"No, honestly. I mean, you know, you have my fiance, you might as well have the ring to go with him." Said Stacy.

"Look, i didn't wanna make this hard on you." Said Gigi.

"Who says it is?" Said Stacy.

"Stac, please, come on. I am your sister, i know you." Said Gigi. "I want us to be close. You've gotta make this right. I don't wanna lose you."

"You want me to make everything okay?" Stacy asked.

"I want everything to be okay between us." Said Gigi.

"So you want me to make things nice for you and Rex." Said Stacy.

"That's not what i said." Said Gigi.

"Then what is it, Gigi, what do you want? How am i suppose to make it okay that you stole my fiance?" Said Stacy.

"Well, let's start with that. I didn't steal him, and if you could just rap your brain around that..."

"Okay. Well, then what would you call it? Showing up back in his life a decade later and using your son to get him back?" Said Stacy, cutting Gigi off.

"That is not what happened and you know it." Said Gigi.

"So when exactly did this blossom into love?" Stacy asked.

"After the first 104 incident...after we waited for Jason to wake up from his coma for six months, after you helped Cruella steal the state of Texas's Dalmatian puppy population, and kidnapped our son..."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, sis. Tell the truth." Stacy stated, cutting Gigi off again. "If there was nothing going on between you and Rex all those years, then why did you decide to show up out of the blue and announce that he is the father of your child after he proposed to me twice? Right after you dumped my firend, Schyler, that is."

"That's not fair." Said Gigi.

"No, it's not fair, Gigi, but it's true. Schyler was your constellation prize. You would've left him for Rex in a second, and you did. But it doesn't matter. Because Rex doesn't love you." Said Stacy.

"That's a disgusting lie, Stacy." Said Gigi.

"So Rex does love you? After everything that you've done?" Stacy asked.

"Rex...Jason and i...and Molly and the puppies...we're a family. And maybe you don't like how that happened, but there's a lot of things that have happened these past four years that we don't like, and we can't change them." Said Gigi.

"So great, Gigi." Stacy stated. "Have you thought about how this is gonna work out? You know, at Thanksgiving and what-not, but we're all sitting around the table, you know. Mom, Dad, you and Rex and all of your friends and i holding hands, saying how grateful we are for one another."

"I would like that." Said Gigi.

"I bet you would. Do you not understand how unhappy everyone is with what's going on right now? I mean, your son, Jason, is still missing and Tommy isn't even Rex's son. And to top it all off, your Dad-our Dad-won't even give you his blessing because he doesn't even like Rex. Do you not get what a big deal that is?" Said Stacy.

"My Mom will accept us if we get married." Said Gigi.

"To be polite, i'm sure." Said Stacy.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Gigi asked.

"I may not have grown up with your Mom, Gigi, but i know enough about her to know that she's not gonna be okay with this. Do really you think she's gonna be okay with you betraying me like this?" Said Stacy.

"Wow. So this is all about Stacy." Said Gigi.

"I'm talking about my family with Rex." Said Stacy.

"Rex is the father of my son, so he is my family too!" Said Gigi.

"You came back into Rex's life to destroy us, and you used your dogs and your son to do it. Well, congratulations, mission accomplished." Said Stacy.

"Wow. You're gonna play that one now?" Gigi asked.

"I'm not playing." Said Stacy.

"Oh, my gosh, Stacy. You've been holding on to that for a really, really long time. I wanted us to be close, i wanted us to be good sisters, but i can't do this anymore. I'm done." Said Gigi. "I'm not your doormat. You don't get to just wipe your shoes all over me and stomp on me whenever you feel like it, like i'm nothing." Said Gigi.

"You stole my fiance from me...when we were engaged. I mean, what kind of country trash does that?" Stacy said.

"Well, at least i own what do. I don't hide behind crazy people like Cruella and use them as an excuse to hurt other people and animals and then portray myself as a victim." Said Gigi.

"I don't play the victim card." Said Stacy.

"No. No, of course not." Gigi began. "You know, are you ever responsible for anything that you do, Stacy? I mean, you don't know if you can forgive me for falling for the father of my child. Yet you could lock me in a basement, inside an old abandoned house, try to kill me, and i HAD to forgive you because you were sick."

"That was Cruella, Gigi! She was blackmailing me and i didn't have a choice!" Said Stacy.

"Which means it was you!" Said Gigi.

"You don't understand!" Said Stacy.

"No! I perfectly understand it, i just don't buy it!" Said Gigi.

"You think that i would actually want to kill someone?" Stacy asked.

"I don't know and i don't care! Because you like being the villain! You enjoy torturing Rex! Decieving him, lying to him, manipulating him, and getting to say and do whatever you secretly wanted for 10 whole years!" Said Gigi.

"Right, right. You've got me all figured out." Said Stacy.

"Yes, i do. They give you the perfect excuse to be a witch." Said Gigi.

"You stole my fiance. I didn't need an excuse to be a witch." Said Stacy.

"Then Rex turned to someone who cared about him." Said Gigi.

Stacy: "Talk about an excuse. You know, what kind of trashy, country person..."

Gigi: "Oh, my gosh, if you say that one more time..."

"It's true, Gigi! And that's all you're ever gonna be is trash! And i wish to heaven that Rex never found out he was the father of your child!" Said Stacy. "We were a happy couple before you showed up, Gigi."

"Ugh!" Said Gigi.

"You are nothing but a selfish, greedy little hustler and nobody wanted you and Rex to be together." Said Stacy.

"Least of all you." Said Gigi.

"You're right. I mean, do you really think that Rex sat at the Thanksgiving dinner table with me thinking "Where's Gigi? Gosh, things would be a lot better if Gigi were here". Don't you remember how it was when he took off in (2009) without saying a word to you first? Rex left because he wanted NOTHING to do with you! And you! I mean, you were so upset that you kept his child's existence from him for 10 whole years!" Said Stacy.

"You know what?! I am just as much apart of Rex's life as you were! In fact, i KNOW i am more apart of his life because i have a son with him and you don't!" Said Gigi.

"I can't believe that you're gonna bring up the whole Tommy incident." Said Stacy.

"I'm not the intruder." Said Gigi.

"You're really gonna throw this in my face?" Said Stacy.

"Yeah, well, what can i say? I guess i'm trash." Said Gigi.

"I didn't choose Tommy!" Said Stacy.

"Like Rex didn't choose Cruella as his real mother!" Said Gigi.

"Tommy was my son in EVERY way that matters! I have ALWAYS been his mother!" Said Stacy.

"No. Tommy's mother is Elizabeth Webster. A law-abiding citizen who you stole him from and then abandoned him at a hospital in Hawaii when you decided you didn't want him anymore. And then you come back 10 years later, claiming to be his real mother in order to use him to warm your way back into Rex's life. Gosh, you are just like your mother and Cruella. Maybe worse." Said Gigi.

"That's out of line, Gigi." Said Stacy.

"Really? Is it? Check the list, Stacy, look what you did to me and Rex. And our son and the state of Texas's Dalmatian puppy population! Not to mention Keegan and his family and Miranda and her family!" Said Gigi.

"I'm not responsible for those other two 104 incidents. My mother and Richard are. I did not want anything that they did." Said Stacy.

"Really, are you sure about that? Because you nearly killed me. And Jason, and the state of Texas's Dalmatian puppy population. But did i ever bring that up? Did i ever bring up what you did in Tommy's presence? No! Why?! Because i forgave you, and you tried to kill me! But you can't forgive me and Rex for trying to salvage a little bit of happiness out of this mess that you created after you tried to steal him from me four years ago?! I mean, what on Earth is wrong with you?!" Said Gigi.

"According to you, after you punched me in that hospital parking garage, i did steal Rex from you." Said Stacy.

"Because you lied to him, you sick witch!" Said Gigi.

"Me?" Said Stacy.

"Yes! Because you made it look like you were the one he was chatting with online by stealing my online identity! Not to mention the fact that you took credit for saving his life when he almost drowned at camp Kikiwaka in (2000) when he was 10-years old, when it was actually me who rescued him! Ugh! Rex is lucky to be rid of you." Said Gigi.

"You don't care about Tommy. Just like you don't care about me." Stacy stated. "You and your mother conspired with each other to set me up so she could expose me and put Tommy's life in jeopardy. You did this to spite me."

"No." Said Gigi.

"You did. You did. You wanted to hurt me to get even with me." Said Stacy. "You just wanted everyone to know that you were right. About Tommy not being my son."

"Stacy, stop. Just stop this." Said Gigi.

"You weren't there for Tommy." Said Stacy.

"Yes, i was! I was there for him whenever he needed someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on! And i've done more than you ever have!" Said Gigi.

"What?" Stacy said.

"Yeah, that's enough." Said Gigi. "I'm sick of your mess. All you bring is mess. I was there for Tommy when he was all hunt and confused over you and suffering from nightmares about what happened over in India last year. And it's a miracle i was there. And it's a miracle that Rex, Clare and all of our other friends were there. Hey, it's a miracle that we're all here now. Helena and Richard could have killed us all because of what you did. You may not have been responsible for the other two 104 incidents, but your involvement in the first one set them into motion. How can you not see that, Stacy? You don't see that? I'm right. Why do you always have to be right? I'm right. You're exactly like Cruella and your mother. More-so Cruella, because you both do the same thing over and over. It's always the same thing with you, Stacy, over and over, expecting a new result. That's crazy. It's insanity. I don't even get that. 'I didn't do nothing'. I would've done anything for that little boy. Rex and i have spent the rest of last year and half of this year raising YOUR son. Or at least we thought he was yours. I tell you what, i'm not hearing one more minute of this coming out of your mouth. I'm sick of it."

"AND I'M SICK OF YOU!" Stacy screamed.

"What?" Gigi asked.

"You. You, i'm sick of you." Said Stacy. "You have been on my case about everything since i arrived in town."

"Stacy, who...who are you talking to?" Gigi asked.

"You, i'm talking to you! Coming over to my place and trying to pay me to leave town and abandon my own child when he needs me the most! Grilling me all about the horrible things i have done to you and Rex and your son and the state of Texas's Dalmatian puppy population!" Said Stacy.

"So that's what you think? You think i was grilling you?" Gigi asked.

"Yes, you were-you were grilling me!" Said Stacy.

"I wasn't grilling you, alright? I was talking to my sister and i didn't even know it at the time. I was talking to my sister. Someone i love, alright? I love you and that's why i'm talking to you about these things. I don't have anyone to talk to right now, so i'm sharing my thoughts with you. Didn't nobody tell you to kidnap someone's child to get back with Rex." Said Gigi.

"I can't believe you're doing this." Said Stacy.

"Is this where crazy comes out?" Gigi asked.

"Crazy out?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah. I mean...you are Helena HeLL's psycho daughter and you always will be." Said Gigi.

Stacy then back-handed Gigi across the face with her left hand.

Gigi-while holding the pain with her left hand and facing Stacy-reached behind her with her right hand and picked up a blue liquid in a scientific glass and dashed the liquid in Stacy's face, causing her to drop the pitchfork.

Suprisingly, however, the chemical didn't burn her face, and she and Gigi seized each other, making Gigi drop the glass, and the two began fighting.

Stacy then broke free from Gigi's grap and turned her around and snatched her up by the blond hair and slammed her face into the wall.

The two sisters struggled for a moment before Gigi freed herself from Stacy and got behind her and snatched her up by the blond hair and slammed her head into the wall.

Stacy then elbowed Gigi in the stomach and turned around and grabbed both sides of her hair.

Both siblings struggled with each other until Stacy tackled Gigi to the floor and started strangling her with both of her hands.

Gigi then pushed Stacy off of her, who quickly got the pitchfork, stood up, and raised it above her head to stab her, but Gigi kicked Stacy in the stomach, making her drop the pitchfork. Gigi tried to get up, but Stacy tackled her to the floor began strangling her again.

"I should've done this a long time ago." Said Stacy while squeezing Gigi's neck with both of her hands.

Gigi pushed Stacy off of her and then got to her feet and stood Stacy up and pushed her into to the science table where she fell on it, shattering the glass chemicals and knocking over the table as she fell to the floor.

Seeing that Stacy was defeated, Gigi rush out of the lab through the open double doors to catch up with Rex and the others.

Stacy, now wet with all of the spilled chemicals, got to her feet and ran out of the lab after Gigi.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **By the way, did you know that both 101 Dalmatians and Scream came out in (1996)? Just thought i'd throw that in there in case you didn't know.**

 **Later.**


	88. 103104 88: Mirror Room Of Doom

**103/104 88: Mirror Room of** **DOOM** **.**

Keegan, Jackson and Copper walked through the deserted park, searching for Tommy, Moose and the puppies, unaware that they were being followed by a De ViL that was lurking behind some forest brush in a small forest.

"Man, i didn't think we'd ever get to have anymore fun today." Said Jackson.

"I know." Keegan added.

The sound of a wolf howling was then heard in the nearby distence, making Keegan, Jackson and Copper freeze in their tracks. Both boys looked at each other and laughed.

Jackson went over to small building that had a curtain covering the doorway, peeked inside through the curtain, then he and Keegan shared a laugh together and they and Copper continued onward through the park for a minute, but then stopped when they saw a young girl being escorted by two De ViLs. One was a male while the other was a female.

"(Crying) Mommy." Said the girl as the De ViLs escorted her past Keegan, Jackson and Copper.

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart, it's just a ride." The female De ViL assured the little girl as she and the male De ViL led her away.

"Wow, the rides must be pretty scary." Said Keegan as he, Jackson and Copper watched as the two De ViLs escorted the little girl away.

"I hope the rides aren't too scary." Said Jackson as a male De ViL ran out of the forest and up to him from behind. He then tapped the 6 year old boy on his right shoulder. "AH!" Jackson screamed as he turned to face the creature before he got behind Keegan.

"Get out. While you still can." Said the De ViL.

"You scared him, that wasn't very nice." Said Keegan.

"You shouldn't be here. It's not safe. Get out. Get out." Said the De ViL before he ran off.

"Wait! What do you mean?!" Keegan asked as the De ViL ran back inside the forest.

"Wow. They really try to scare you in this place." Said Jackson.

"Yeah." Said Keegan before he, Jackson and Copper resumed walking down the road.

"He-he was kidding, wasn't he?" Jackson asked.

"Sure hope so." Said Keegan.

"Well, that's what this whole place is about, right? Making you feel scared." Said Jackson.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." Said Keegan.

"Come on, let's find Tommy and the dogs." Said Jackson.

"Okay." Said Keegan before he, Jackson and Copper ran off.

They soon stopped running when they came across two different buildings. The boys and the pup walked over to the building on the left and Jackson tried to open the door, but couldn't.

"This one's locked." Said Jackson. He, Keegan and Copper turned away from the building and were greeted by a De ViL.

"Welcome. Welcome to the Mirror Room of Doom. Please enter." Said the De ViL. "Come on, come on." He said as he escorted the kids and the pup over to the building on the right. "Hahahaha. But think before you enter. No one may ever see you again. Hahahahaha. Go on."

Keegan, Jackson and Copper walked over to the circle-shaped entrance, which was the top of a slide.

"Is it scary?" Jackson asked as he turned to the De ViL.

"Enter." The De ViL stated creepily.

Keegan picked up Copper, got inside the circle-shaped entrance, and slid down the slide, followed by Jackson.

"Hahahahahaha." The De ViL laughed evily.

 **...**

Keegan, Copper and Jackson soon slid down to the bottom of the slid, which was inside the building, in a room full of mirrors. They all got off the slide, Keegan put Copper down on the floor, and they began to look around.

"Tommy?!" Keegan called, his voice echoing throughout the room. But there was no answer. "Tommy?!"

Still no reply.

"Tommy, Moose?! Pups?! Hello?! Anyone?!" Jackson said as he put his hands to his mouth. When he got no response, his hands dropped to his sides.

"Guess they're not in here." Said Keegan.

Jackson, Keegan and Copper went over to one of the mirrors and looked at their blurry reflections. He and Keegan laughed a little.

Jackson then ran off, but then stopped in his tracks and turned to face Keegan and Copper. "Come on. Bet i can find Tommy and the dogs before you." He said before running off.

"Jacks. Jacks, wait up." Said Keegan.

Jackson ran into another room full of mirrors.

"Jacks, don't get too far ahead." Said Keegan before he and Copper went after Jackson.

Jackson went over to one of the mirrors and pushed it open and entered inside a room and the mirror closed behind him.

"Jackson!" Keegan called as he and Copper walked into the room their 6 year old friend was just in. "Jackson!"

"Keegan, try and find me!" Came the voice of Jackson.

Keegan and Copper looked around for Jackson and where they thought his voice was coming from. They both walked over to one of the mirrors. "Ah, you're in here." Said the 13 year old before he pushed the mirror open and entered inside a dark room of mirrors, along with Copper. "Jackson...where are you?" The mirror then closed on it's own. "Jackson?"

 **/**

"Keegan...i'm lost." Said Jackson in a dark room.

 **/**

"Jacks, just stay there, we're coming." Said Keegan. The boy and Copper then began to search for a way out.

 **/**

"Keegan?!" Jackson called timidly.

 **/**

Keegan and Copper could hear Jackson's voice in the room they were in.

 **/**

"Keegan! I'm lost!" Said Jackson as he ran around the dark room he was in.

 **/**

"Just calm down, we're coming. Just stay where you are." Said Keegan as he and Copper walked around.

 **/**

"Keegan, Copper, where are you?!" Jackson asked as he ran around.

 **/**

Keegan and Copper continued looking around for a way out of the room.

 **/**

"Keegan?" Said Jackson.

 **/**

"Hello, can anybody hear me?" Keegan called.

"Keegan?" Said the voice of Jackson.

Just then, the light went dim.

"Hello?" Keegan called. "Is anybody there?"

The reflection of a monster then appeared in one of the mirrors behind Keegan and Copper and roared before disappearing.

Keegan and Copper turned to face the mirror and looked at their reflections.

"Is anybody there?" Keegan asked.

The monster then reappeared in the mirror and roared, startling Keegan and Copper, making them back up a little before the creature disappeared.

Keegan and Copper then looked around the room for any sign of the creature, but couldn't find one. Also, they noticed that none of the mirrors in front of them were casting their reflections anymore.

"What's happening?" Keegan asked. "Where are our reflections?"

The monster then reappeared in the mirror and roared at Keegan and Copper.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Keegan screamed as the monster in the mirror laughed. "Ah! Ah!"  
 **...**

Elsewhere in the park, Adriana was walking through the abandoned, deserted place, looking for Tommy and the dogs. She was then startled by a loud roar, follow by a scream. But she quickly brushed it off and resumed walking.

 **...**

Back in the building of mirrors, Keegan and Copper watched as the monster in one of the mirrors vanished.

The dim lights then came back on, follow by a loud roar, making Keegan and Copper look around.

"Can anybody hear me?!" Keegan called as he and Copper looked around.

 **...**

As Adriana walked through the park, she looked around and saw that the place was completely deserted. It was a complete ghost town.

"Where is everyone?" Adriana asked herself. The 22 year old british girl then walked over to an old empty booth with a sign on top of the roof that read **'SNACKS'**. "Hello?" She called as she looked inside the booth.

"Hi, there, miss. Ya look mighty thirsty." Said a male De ViL with a southern accent as he appeared inside the booth, startling Adriana. "How'd you like a nice monster punch?"

"Well, uh...uh...alrighty then. One monster punch." Said Adriana.

"One monster punch comin' right up. Hahahahaha." Said the De ViL before he turned around to retrieve something.

 **...**

Keegan and Copper looked around and saw that the room they were in was getting smaller...and smaller...and smaller. They then saw the mirrors moving towards them, and the 13 year old quickly realized...the room wasn't getting smaller...the mirrors in front were closing in on him and Copper!

"Somebody help us, please!" Keegan called. The teenager put his hands up against one of the mirrors to try to stop it from moving, to no avail.

Copper stood on his hind legs and placed his paws on the moving mirror to help Keegan stop it, which was futal.

 **...**

Back at the snack booth, the male southern tongue De ViL placed a cup and a bottle of red soda-punch on the booth's counter. The cup was black and white striped and the top of it had a black bat-shaped lid with a straw.

"There." The De ViL said. He then opened the cup, then opened the red soda bottle and started pouring the soda inside the cup.

 **...**

"Somebody please help us!" Keegan shouted as he stood up against one of the moving mirrors, trying to keep it from moving forward.

 **...**

The De ViL laughed as he sat the bottle on the booth's counter and put the lid back on it, followed by putting the black bat-shaped lid back on the cup as Adriana watched.

 **...**

"Somebody, please!" Keegan shouted, with his hands up against the moving mirror.

 **...**

"Would you like anything to eat with that?" The De ViL as, holding the cup in his right claw-like hand.

"No, thanks, i think i'll just stick with the punch. But thank you though." Said Adriana as she took the cup from the De ViL.

 **...**

"Please, make it stop!" Keegan shouted while standing up against the moving mirror while his feet were being pushed forward, along with the rest of him and Copper.

 **...**

"Have you happen to have seen a boy named Tommy, with five Dalmatians, by any chance?" Adriana asked the De ViL.

"Never heard of him." Said the De ViL.

"Well, can you tell me where the phones are?" Adriana asked.

"Haha! Phones? Aint no phones in De ViL Park." Said the De ViL.

 **...**

"Somebody help us!" Shouted Keegan as he banged on the mirror with his fists.

 **...**

"I gotta find the kids and Copper and get out of here." Said Adriana.

"Kids? You got kids?" The De ViL asked.

 **...**

Keegan and Copper moved away from the moving mirrors and the boy started banging on the other mirrors in front of them.

"Somebody please help us!" Keegan shouted as he banged on one of the mirrors with his hands.

 **...**

"Wh-where are they?" The De ViL asked.

"Oh, they just went off on the rides." Said Adriana.

"Really?" The De ViL questioned.

"W-why, is there something wrong?" Adriana asked.

 **...**

Keegan banged on one of the mirrors in front and then he placed his hands back on one of the moving mirrors and began pushing up against it once more.

 **...**

"Well, no, it's just that parents don't usually let their kids go running around De ViL Park." Said the De ViL.

 **...**

"Make it stop!" Keegan shouted.

 **...**

"Hahahahaha. I'm sure they'll be just fine." Said the De ViL.

 **...**

"Please! Somebody help us, please!" Keegan yelled, with a hand on a mirror on both sides.

The mirrors soon closed in on Keegan and Copper and they pressed up against the boy.

Copper wasn't being crushed at the moment, as the glass was pressed up against Keegan. However, the pup knew that it was only a metter of time before the glass would be squeezing him too.

"(Muffled) Sombody help!" Keegan tried to scream, but his voice came out a muffled yelp. It was getting hard for him to breath. The mirrors continued to sqeeze him...tighter... tighter...and tighter. He gasped for air. He tride to push against the glass, but it was no use. He was being crushed. Keegan squeezed his eyes shut real tight and bared his gritted teeth as the glass squeezed him real hard.

A trap door then opened from underneath Keegan and Copper and they both fell through it.

"AAAAAAAAHH!" Keegan screamed as he and Copper fell through the swirling vortex-like hole.

 **...**

"I gotta go." Said Adriana before she walked off, holding her cup full of red punch.

"Hahahahaha." The De ViL laughed as he watched Adriana leave.

 **...**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Keegan screamed as he and Copper fell further through the swirling vortex-like room. The two then slid out of the building on a slide, where they were greeted by a male De ViL. Keegan and Copper got off the slide as the De ViL offered to help. "Don't touch me." Said the boy.

"Did you enjoy the Mirror Room of Doom? It's one of our most popular rides." The De ViL asked.

"Look, have you seen our friend, Jackson? He went inside before us and we can't find him anywhere. I mean..."

"That was the best!" Said Jackson, cutting Keegan off, as he ran out of the building where Keegan and Copper were.

"Jacks, you're okay?" Keegan asked.

"'Course i'm okay, let's go on it again!" Said Jackson with excitement.

"I think we'll pass." Said Keegan as he, Copper and Jackson walked off.

"This place is awesome, let's go on another ride!" Said an excited Jackson.

"Are you crazy, they tried to crush me and Copper. That makes it too scary." Said Keegan.

"One more ride?" Jackson begged.

"I don't want to." Said Keegan.

"Oh, come on, Keegan. Please?" Said Jackson.

"(Sighs) Okay, fine. What ride do you wanna go on next?" Said Keegan.

The trio stopped and looked at a sign that read **'COFFIN RIDE'**.

The coffin ride sounds cool." Said Jackson.

"I don't know. I'm not ready to get into a coffin." Said Keegan.

"Ah, come on, maybe it ends with a big drop into a waterfall or something. Let's go." Said Jackson before running off ahead of Keegan and Copper.

Keegan sighed before he and Copper ran after their 6 year old friend.

The De ViL watched as Keegan, Copper and Jackson went into the jungle.

"Come on, you guys, hurry up." Said Jackson.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	89. 103104 89: Coffins, Shops and New Frien

**103/104 Coffins, Shops and New Friends.**

Meanwhile, Adriana was back at the spot where she, Keegan, Jackson and Copper had split up. And hour had passed since they'd parted ways, and the 22 year old british girl now waiting for them to return while a camera, with a skull on top, watched her.

"(Sighs) Where are they? They should've been here 10 minutes ago." Said Adriana. "Okay, okay. Just relax. They'll be here any minute." Just then, she heard laughter and turned and saw two De ViLs, male and female, escorting a crying little girl over to a door.

The little girl was 10 years old, had blond hair and hazel brown eyes. She wore a red short sleeve shirt, blue shorts that went above her knees, and black and white sneakers with white laces. The front of her hair went past her shoulders while the back of it went down to her upper-back.

"This is the best attraction." Said the male De ViL before he reached into his right pants pocket and got out a rope, tide it around the little girl's waist and tide the other end around a tree. "Wait right here. Not that you have a choice. Hahahahaha." He said before he went over to the door and opened it and entered inside the room, followed by the female De ViL who closed the door behind them.

Seeing that the two De ViLs were now gone, Adriana went over to where the little girl was. "Excuse me. Are you okay?" She asked the crying girl.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here. Quick, untie me before they come back." Said the blond-haired girl.

"Why? What's going on?" Adriana asked.

"I'll explain on the way. Just untie me so we can get out of here." Said the girl.

"Okay." Said Adriana before she started untying the girl. "What's your name?"

"Zoey. Zoey Wilton." Said the blond-haired girl as she helped the young brown-haired british woman untie her.

"Zoey. I like that name. my name's Adriana."

"Nice to meet you...Adriana. Come on. Let's get out of here before those De ViLs come back." Said Zoey.

"I second that notion. Come on. Let's find my friends." Said Adriana. But before they could run, they were immediately grabbed by two De ViLs.

 **...**

"This is really cool!" Said Jackson with excitement.

"I don't like it." Said Keegan.

In the jungle, at the end of a wooden dock, Keegan and Jackson were each inside a black and white coffin that was in the river. Keegan was holding Copper in his arms while lying down in his coffin and Jackson was sitting up in his coffin, with his arms resting on it. Also, Keegan's coffin was in front of Jackson's.

A male De ViL stood at the end of the dock to see the kids off in their coffins. He was standing by Keegan's coffin. "Hahahaha!" He laughed before pushing Keegan's coffin away from the dock, allowing the river's curent to carrying it away. "There we go." Said the De ViL before going over to Jackson's coffin.

Jackson laid down in his coffin and the De ViL pushed it away from the dock.

"Lay back and enjoy the ride." Said the De ViL in a pirate accent. "It may be your last. Ahahahahaha! Bye-bye! Ahahahahaha!"

 **/**

Both Keegan and Jackson had their hands behind their heads as they rode down the river in their open coffins, with Copper lying down beside Keegan on the right.

"This is kind of relaxing." Said Keegan.

Jackson then sat up in his coffin. "It's boring, if you ask me."

A security camera, with a skull on top, watched the kids as they floated down the river in their coffins.

Keegan's coffin then closed, and Jackson laid back down in his before it closed.

"Hey." Said Keegan. "Hey! Open up!" He said as he banged on the coffin with his fists. "Hey! Open up!"

Jackson, meanwhile, was enjoying the ride in his coffin.

"Okay. Calm down, Keegan, it's just a ride. We're gonna get off it soon, and it'll all be over." Said Keegan to himself.

"How ya doin', Keeg?!" Jackson shouted.

"Deep breaths." Keegan began. "1...2..." The 13 year old didn't even make it to 3 before he started to panic. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" He screamed as he banged his fists on the coffin. "OPEN UP!"

Jackson laughed as he continued to enjoy the coffin ride.

Both coffins then went down a small waterfall and continued onward down the river. The tide then started to get rough and make the coffins shake.

Jackson laughed a little while Keegan looked worried as the coffins continued shaking, due to the rough tides, as well as them going over two more small waterfalls.

"How are you doing?!" Jackson shouted.

"Get me out of here!" Keegan shouted as he banged on his coffin.

"Oh, Keegie, it's just a ride!" Jackson shouted. The 6 year old then gasped when he looked to his left and saw a big, black spider beside him. "AAHH!" He screamed. The little boy whimpered as he moved over to the right side of his coffin.

The coffins soon arrived back at the dock, where the male De ViL from earlier was waiting, and both black and white caskets opened and Jackson rushed out onto the dock while Keegan calmly got out of his, along with Copper who jumped out onto the dock.

Jackson looked inside his coffin and saw that nothing was inside. "No spider."

"Thank you for taking the coffin ride. Step aside, please." Said the De ViL.

"That was really gross." Said Keegan.

"No kidding, why'd you let me go in that thing? Let's get out of here!" Said Jackson before running off into the jungle, followed by Keegan and Copper chasing after him.

The De ViL looked back at the kids and the pup and laughed as he watched them leave.

 **/**

"My legs are still itchy. I wonder how they did that spider effect." Said Jackson as he, Keegan and Copper walked through the jungle.

"I don't care. I just wish we knew where Tommy and the dogs were so we can find them and get off this island." Said Keegan before he, Jackson and Copper stopped walking.

A security camera, with a skull on top, watched the two kids and the pup.

"Come on." Said Keegan before he, Jackson and Copper resumed their walk through the jungle. They then stopped again for a moment. "Yeah, it's this way." Said the 13 year old before he and his two friends continued their walk.

The two kids and the pup walked further through the jungle, unaware that they were being watched by a male De ViL that was lurking in the jungle brush behind a tree.

"There's no one around. Are you sure this is the right way?" Jackson asked as he, Keegan and Copper made their way through the jungle brush.

The trio then stopped in their tracks when they heard growling.

"Who's there?" Keegan asked, but there was no response. "Who's there?" Still no answer.

"Tommy and the dogs are probably here in the jungle. Come on, They've gotta be around here somewhere." Said Keegan before he, Jackson and Copper resumed walking.

"I feel like someone's watching us." Said Jackson.

"Come on." Said Keegan.

The unseen figure continued stalking the kids and the pup from within the jungle brush as they made their way through the jungle.

Keegan, Jackson and Copper stopped in their tracks for a second before moving forward, still being watched by the male De ViL.

The kids and the dogs walked onward until they came across an old, creepy abandoned building.

"Whoa." Said Keegan as he, Jackson and Copper looked at the abandoned building, with an orange banner sign that had the title **'HALLOWEEN SHOP'** written on it in black. Keegan, Jackson and Copper then ran up to the building and stopped at the front door entrance. "Would you look at that?"

"It's just an old Halloween store." Said Jackson.

"Yo, check it out." Said Jackson, pointing at a sign on the building that read **'ABANDONED'** , unaware that someone was already inside, watching them. "Abandoned. You think Tommy and the dogs could be in there?"

"I'm not sure. I just have this creepy feeling." Said Jackson.

The kids and the pup walked up to the front door window and Keegan looked inside and saw that it was dark. The gang was then startled by a mysterious thud.

"What was that?" Keegan asked as he looked away from the window.

"It came from around there." Said Jackson as he pointed at the other side of the building.

"Come on." Said Keegan. He, Jackson and Copper went to the other side of the shop and saw that the back door wasn't locked or boarded up and that it was half open.

"What is it, Keegan?" Jackson asked.

"It's a back door to the store. And it's open." Said Keegan.

"Well, they're closed for business. I think we should head back to the park and look around there some more." Said Jackson.

"Oh, forget that stupid amusement park junk. Maybe we can find Tommy and the dogs in here." Said Keegan before opening the back door all the way. He, Jackson and Copper entered inside the dark building and stood at the door.

"I don't like this, Keeg." Said Jackson.

"Oh, what do you mean? The door was open, wasn't it." Said Keegan as he, Jackson and Copper looked down an old wooden staircase.

"Something just doesn't feel right. Tommy and the dogs aren't here, let's get out of here." Said Jackson.

"Come on, let's check out the basement." Said Keegan before stepping down one step and then turning to face Jackson. "Are you comin'?"

"No." Said Jackson.

"Chicken." Said Keegan. He and Copper then headed down the stairs as Jackson exited the building.

Keegan and Copper walked down to the bottom of the stairs where the dark, spooky basement was, and the teenager began to call for Tommy and the dogs.

"Tommy?!" Keegan called, but got no answer. "Tommy, are you down here?! Hello?!" Still no reply. "Hey! Moose! Abner! Nipper! Tripod, Mini! Are you guys in here?! Hello?!"

No response.

Keegan and Copper then went over to table where an old open box was and the boy searched through it. It was filled with a bunch of old Halloween stuff.

As Keegan went through the box of Halloween items, the unseen figure from earlier was spying on him.

 **...**

Outside the store, Jackson stood near the back door, facing it, waiting for Keegan and Copper to come out. Not knowing that he was bing watched by something from behind in the jungle brush.

"Come on, man, find something." Said Jackson, with his arms folded.

The unseen figure then exited the jungle brush and snuck up to Jackson from behind.

 **...**

Back inside the basement, Keegan got a skull mask out of the box and tried it on for a minute before he and Copper walking away from the table. The teen then throwed the mask away and he and the pup went over to another table where another box of Halloween items were resting. He went through the box of items, but couldn't find anything that would give a hint as to where Tommy and the dogs were.

"Junk." Said Keegan. The boy and the pup turned away from the table and saw an old sheet that was covering something. The teen then grabbed the sheet with both hands while Copper grabbed it with his mouth, and the two pulled the sheet off of the unknown item, revealing it to be a beautiful, wooden, female fortune teller in a booth, with a crystal ball and a deck of cards on the counter's booth in front of her. "Whoa." He said with amazement as wide open-mouth smile spread across his face. "Dude, check it out. A fortune teller. Maybe she knows where Tommy and the dogs are. I wonder how you turn her on."

Copper then barked and Keegan looked down and saw the brown-spotted puppy standing on his hind legs, with his paws on a sign that was on the machine under a gray lever with a red ball on top of it the size of a baseball.

"What's this?" Keegan asked before Copper got back on all fours. The boy bent down to where the sign was and read it: "Pull this switch and ask me anything. Sounds easy enough." The teen then stood up and pulled the switch, activating the machine. "All we need now is spooky music."

"I prefer not, sir." Said the female wooden woman inside the booth. "How may i help you?"

"Well, we wanna know if our friend, Tommy, and five dogs are on this island and where they are." Said Keegan.

"Do you?" The wooden woman questioned. "Or is there something else?"

"Nothing else, we just wanna know where our friends are." Said Keegan.

"Very well. Let's begin." Said the wooden woman.

"You don't really see anything in there, do you?" Asked, Keegan, pointing at the crystal ball.

"It's all for show. It helps people like you feel comfortable. That way, they can tell themselves it was all a gimmick." Said the woman.

Keegan grinned a little.

"Now...place your hands on the crystal ball." Said the wooden fortune teller.

Keegan did as he was told and placed both of his hands on the crystal ball.

"Now close your eyes." Said the fortune teller.

Keegan closed his eyes.

"I can't seem to locate your friend, Tommy, or those dogs you speak of. But i can see something about you." Said the fortune teller.

"Really? Spill." Said Keegan.

"You are a child of guilt. You're running from something that happened nine years ago. You feel like it's your fault that it happened. You feel alone...abandoned." Said the fortune teller. "I hear a desperate cry for help. A cry that will be heard, but...not one that will help you in any way. You have been a victim of mistreatment and violence for most of your life. Partly since you were six years old. But that has changed."

"Okay, okay, enough about me. Where's Tommy? Where are the dogs? Are they here?" Keegan asked.

"I have no idea where your friends are. And this has nothing to do with them. What i see involves you...and some of your friends." Said the woman. "The danger is real. And it is about to be unleashed. It will happen when you least expect it."

"Okay, that's enough!" Said Keegan as he opened his eyes and took his hands off the crystal ball. "I won't listen to this junk anymore! All we wanna know is where Tommy and the dogs are! Can you tell us that, please?!"

"I cannot, for i do not see them in my crystal ball. But i do see something...about you...and your future." Said the woman.

"About me...and my future? Well, what is it?" Keegan asked.

"Pick up the card that is lying face-down and find out." Said the woman.

Keegan looked at the booth's counter and saw that one of the cards was lying face-down and he picked it up and looked at it and saw that it was completely white. "Nothing? Hey, lady, what gives? I thought you said my future was on this card."

"It is." Said the woman.

"No, it's not, it's all white. There's nothing on it, look." Said Keegan before showing the woman the blank, white surface of the card. "It's all blank. What kind of a future is that?"

"You don't have a future. Neither does the rest of the world...Keegan." Said the woman.

Keegan's blue eyes went wide. "How do you know my name?"

The machine then shut off, leaving Keegan's question unanswered.

"Piece of junk." Said Keegan before he tossed the card on the floor. "Come on, Copper, let's get out of here." He and Copper turned to leave, but then saw three masks sitting on a table, each on a stand. The boy and the pup went over to the table where the masks were and he examined all of them.

These were the kind of masks that if one put on, they would cover their whole head and neck. All three of the masks had white skin, like a person. The first one had long brown hair, the second one had light brown hair and the last one had long light brown hair.

Keegan picked up the mask with the long, light brown hair off it's stand and examined it. It had the exact same features he did. The same skin...and the same hair. "Cool." He said. Then he looked at the other two masks on the table and noticed how much the one with the long brown hair had the same features as Adriana, and how the one with the light brown hair favored Jackson. He then turned his attention back to the masks he was holding. And suddenly, he realized...these masks weren't look-alikes. These were actual masks of him and his two friends. "Now this is scary."

Keegan was then seized by the neck by a hairy, gray hand, making him drop the mask that looked like him as he was jerked away from the table. The 13 year old looked and saw that the hand that was choking him belonged to a big, muscular, harry, gray werewolf and that it was holding Jackson in the air by the neck with it's left hand. The big creature was also holding Keegan in the air by the neck.

Copper then ran towards the stairs and ran up them and exited the building through the back door, only to be snatched by someone.

The werewolf glared at both kids as he strangled both of them really, really hard.

Keegan and Jackson shut their eyes tight as they were being strangled.

"What's goin' on in here?" The werewolf asked in a male voice.

"Oh, hey, Mr, uh...Werewolf." Keegan choked out in a nervous tone as he looked at the werewolf.

"What are you kids doing?" Asked the werewolf.

"We're just...looking around...in this empty building...for...our friends?" Keegan explained nervously.

"Ha, ha! Very funny! Well, we'll see who's laughing after i've had my lunch and dinner." Said the werewolf.

"We didn't bring anything to eat." Keegan before the werewolf started choking him and Jackson even harder.

"I think he means us, Keeg." Jackson choked out, looking at the werewolf.

"Smart boy." Said the werewolf.

"What? You're not gonna eat us, right?" Said Keegan.

"Oh, yes, indeed i am. I haven't eaten a human in 400 years." Said the werewolf before he sniffed Jackson and Keegan. "And you both smell close to what i remember. I hope you taste as good as you look. And now a sample of my lunch." The werewolf said before he bit into the right side of Keegan's neck with a loud 'CHOMP' sound.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Keegan screamed as he felt the werewolf's teeth sink into his neck.

"KEEGAN!" Jackson screamed.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Said a young 23 year old woman as she rushed out of the darkness and ran up to the werewolf from behind. She had pale white skin, black hair that went down to her upper-back, brown eyes, she wore a long cape that was black on the outside and red on the inside. She wore a black, long sleeve, skin tight dress that went down to the calf of her legs while the back of it went down to the floor. She also wore gray stockings, black high heel shoes, black lipstick, black eyeshadow and black eyelinder. "HARRY!"

"Hmm?" Said the werewolf as he looked at the young woman, with his teeth still sunk into Keegan's neck. He then removed his mouth from the boy's now bleeding neck. "Oh, hi, Victoria. Want some lunch? There's plenty to go around." Said the large wolf, refering to the two boys.

"What are you doing?!" Demanded the woman now known as Victoria.

"I'm fixing to have me some lunch and dinner." Said the werewolf.

Victoria then punch the werewolf in the side.

"OW!" The werewolf cried in pain. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot." Said Victoria.

"Okay." Said the werewolf.

"Now, i'm gonna ask you again. WHAT...are you doing?" Victoria asked.

"I caught these two sneaking in here. So i figured that since we were here in the jungle, i'd..."

"You thought you'd help yourself to some human meat." Victoria said, finishing the werewolf's sentence.

"Exactly. Now come on, let's eat 'em. I love the taste of human flesh in the evening." Said the werewolf.

Victoria then hissed at the werewolf, revealing her two sharp fangs. She was a vampire.

This made the werewolf and Keegan and Jackson flinch.

"You fool! The boss will make a meal out of us if we hurt either of them!" Said Victoria.

"What?" The werewolf asked.

"Our orders were to capture these kids, not kill them." Said Victoria.

"We're not gonna kill them, we're gonna eat them. And besides, what the boss doesn't know won't hurt her...or us." Said the werewolf.

"Uh, i think she'll know when we show up at the mansion with the pup and no prisoners." Said Victoria.

"Hmm. I never even thought of that." Said the werewolf.

"Thinking is not your specialty. Now come on, let's get these two on the bus and over to the mansion." Said Victoria.

"Okay." Said the werewolf before he, carrying Keegan and Jackson up the stairs by their necks, with Victoria following from behind.

 **...**

The werewolf and the vampire exited the building through the back door.

"Let us go right now! Who do you think you are anyway?!" Said Keegan while he and Jackson were being held by the necks by the werewolf.

The werewolf carried the two kids over to a purple tour bus that had it's door open. The bus also had a monster's face on the front of it. He then tossed them inside the bus and the door closed shut and the bus drove off through the jungle.

Keegan and Jackson laid on the floor, caughing and breathing heavily.

"Jerk!" Said Keegan.

"Ah-ham." Said a voice.

Keegan and Jackson then looked and saw a male De ViL sitting in the driver's seat and pointing to the back with his thumb. The two boys then got to their feet and walked down the aisle to find a seat to sit in. They then saw two little boys, ages 11 and 12, sitting together in a seat on the left side.

The 11 year old boy had brown hair and brown eyes. The front of his hair covered his forehead and stopped at his brown eyebrows while both sides of his hair half-covered his ears. He wore a black sleeveless muscle shirt with straps, white shorts that went down to his knees and blue and white laceless sneakers.

The 12 year old boy had long black hair that went down to his neck and brown eyes. He wore an open short sleeve baby blue, black and white plaid hooded shirt, exposing a blue short sleeve t-shirt underneath, and he wore dark blue pants and black sneakers. The plaid shirt had a buttoned-up pocket on both sides of the chest part of the it, and it's hood was blue.

Keegan and Jackson went over to where the boys were and sat on the seat in front of the two boys on their knees, facing them.

"Hi." Said Jackson.

"What's up?" Keegan asked.

The boys, however, did not answer.

"So, uh...what are you guys in for?" Keegan asked. "Let me guess. You got caught sneaking inside an abandoned building?"

The boys still didn't answer.

"No, that's not it. You're, uh, you're touring the park?" Keegan guessed again.

The boys remained silent.

"No, no, that's not it. You, uh...you were put on this bus against your will." Said Keegan, realizing the situation.

The boys were still silent.

"I'm right, aren't i?" Keegan asked.

The boys didn't reply.

"Okay, i give up. What are you guys doing on this bus?" Keegan asked.

The boys remained silent.

"Will you at least tell us your names?" Keegan asked

"Dante." Said the 12 year old boy with his little boy voice.

"Ethan." Said the brown-haired 11 year old boy.

"Nice to meet you, Dante and Ethan. I'm Keegan."

"And i'm Jackson. What happened? How did you guys end up on this bus?"

The boys, now known as Dante and Ethan, didn't say another word.

"Wow. You guys aren't very talkative, are you?" Jackson said.

"That's okay. As long as we now know each other." Said Keegan.

The bus drove onward through the jungle, heading for it's destination.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	90. 103104 90: Sister VS Sister

**103/104 90: Sister VS Sister (Round 2).**

Gigi burst through some double doors, entering inside a dim room with dim lights. She then stopped running and looked at her surroundings. It was easy for her to tell that it was another laboratory by at all of the scientific technology and chemistry equipment and science glasses on the tables, with all of the glasses filled with liquid chemicals.

"Is anyone there?" Gigi called. But there was no reply. The 33 year old blond walked further into the dim lab. She then stopped in her tracks when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and faced the person who was making them. "Please."

"You know what, Gigi? You're a tough cookie. And for a Texas girl, you've made it pretty far, i'll give you credit." Said Stacy, standing a few feet away from her younger sister.

"Please don't do this." Gigi begged.

"Aw. But i have to." Stacy started. "You see, this isn't just about you stealing Rex from me. I have to kill you because you broke my best friend's heart. Schyler loved you. He loved you since the first moment he saw you...and you dumped him for Rex, you selfish, ignorant wench. And to top it all off, you bragged to me about how much you were still in love with Rex and how you wanted to reconnect with him so badly. Nevermind the fact that he was engaged to marry me at the time. Forget about the fact that he walked out on you and your brat 10 years earlier. No! You just decided to come back into his life and pick up where you left off, you self-centered country girl."

"I thought we were friends!" Said Gigi, refering to her and Stacy when they had first met each other at the TEXAS ROAD HOUSE in (2020).

"Hahaha. Friends? I wanted to run you over with my car ever since i met you." Said Stacy.

"I thought you were-i thought you were different. What about Richard?" Said Gigi.

"Richard was a selfish, two-timing player who got what was coming to him." Said Stacy as she walked up to Gigi. "For someone who loved me and wanted to marry me so much, he forgot to stay faithful. After cheating on me in college with another girl...he deserved what he got. Not that i cared that he was seeing someone else, that is. I just wished he would have broke off our engagement the moment the affair had started happening."

"You didn't mind that Richard was cheating on you?" Gigi asked.

"No. In fact, while he was cheating on me, i was doing a little cheating of my own." Stacy confessed.

"You mean you were cheating on Richard the same time he was cheating on you?" Gigi asked in disbelief.

"What can i say? What goes around comes around. Ya know what i mean? You reap what you sow." Said Stacy.

"You're sick!" Said Gigi.

"Haha. I believe crazy is the word." Said Stacy.

"You'll never get away with this." Said Gigi.

"Haha. Aw. Look at you, acting all big and tough. Wow. You're pothetic. You're nothing. The only problem with killing you is i can only do it once." Said Stacy. "And now some closure for poor Schyler." She said as she placed her hands on both sides of Gigi's head. The evil bleach blond then headbutted Gigi in the forehead, making her scream and knocking her to the floor.  
 **##################################################################################**

Elsewhere, Rex, Elizabeth, Franco and Clare were running through the hallway, looking for Tommy.

"We can't find that Tommy nowhere." Said Rex.

"I know, where could he be?" Franco asked.

"I don't know, just keep looking." Said Clare.

"Look! There's an elevator!" Said Elizabeth, pointing up ahead.

"Oh, thank goodness for that. All this running around is killing me." Said Franco.

The gang ran up to the elevator and Elizabeth pressed the button. They waited until the doors opened and Elizabeth, Franco and Clare got inside the elevator while Rex stayed outside.

"Rex, come on, aren't you coming?" Franco asked.

"No. You-you go on ahead. I'm gonna head back." Said Rex.

"But Rex..."

"Go. Your kid needs you." Said Rex, cutting Elizabeth off before running back down the hallway.

"Rex! Rex, where are you going?!" Clare called.

Rex stopped in his tracks and turned to look at his three friends. "To finish what i started." He said before he resumed running off, refering to the time he first met Stacy HeLL.  
 **##################################################################################**

Stacy tackled Gigi to the floor and began strangling her with her bare hands.

"How does it feel, wench?!" Stacy said.

"Get off of..." Said Gigi as she struggled to free her neck from Stacy's tight grasp.

"I like this better than the carbon monoxide poisoning. Don't you? I feel like it's more personal this way." Said Stacy as she strangled Gigi.

Gigi then pushed Stacy off of her and got on top of her bleach blond-haired sister.

"No!" Said Stacy before Gigi started strangling her. "I like a good competition." She choked out before she pushed Gigi off of her. The bleach blond then got on top of her younger sister again and began choking her once more. She then turned Gigi over on her stomach and snatched her up by the back of her hair. "Tell me...how does the floor taste?" She said before she started banging Gigi's head on the floor. She then pulled her up by the hair and looked at her face. "Hahahahahahaha. Awwww. Am i messing up that pretty little face of your's? There's only room for one pretty girl in Rex's life."

"Forget you!" Said Gigi.

Stacy then banged Gigi's head on the floor a three more times before forcing her to her feet and pushing her down on the floor. Stacy quickly ran over to a nearby table, and seized a black lazer gun and returned to Gigi, pointing it down at her. "I am NOT the girl you wanna tick off!"

"Crazy witch!" Said Gigi.

Stacy looked at her long, sharp zebra-striped fingernails on her left hand. "Hm. Thank heaven for fake fingernails."

"Crazy, psycho WITCH!" Said Gigi.

"So, uh, i was thinking now that Richard and my mother are out of the way-'bout time-maybe,...i was thinking along the lines of getting rid of all of the other two villains as well. You know, Linda and Donna..." She noticed Gigi trying to get up. "Ah-ah-ah." She said as she placed her right foot on Gigi's chest, pinning her down to the floor. "I didn't say you could get up yet."

"Get off of me!" Said Gigi.

"Hahahaha. I'm gonna enjoy finally putting an end to you once and for all." Said Stacy before moving her foot off of Gigi's chest. "Get up, wench."

Gigi did as she was told and got to her feet.

"Now move." Stacy ordered as she pointed the gun at Gigi.

"What do you want?" Gigi asked.

"Just to take a little walk." Said Stacy.

"If this is about Rex...there's no point, okay? We're not together." Said Gigi.

"Then why did you tell me that your relationship with him blossomed into love while i was locked away? Huh?" Stacy asked. "Don't lie to me, Gigi. And don't try and distract me. You are not gonna duck out this time and let a bunch of innocent bystanders take your punishment."

"What are you talking about?" Gigi asked.

"Ugh! You really are a walking blond joke, aren't you?" Said Stacy. "Come on, Gigi. Try and look at the big picture. Now while you and Rex and all of your friends were at the 2000s Party...Franco was...where?"

"He was in jail. But i..." Realization hit Gigi.

"Aaaaaah. There we go. The light dawns. Mm-hm. Now did you ever bother to ask yourself 'why would Franco be driving under the influence'? Did you ever ask yourself why he would steal your dogs?" Said Stacy.

"You stole my puppies. And then you drugged Franco. You set him up to have that wreck at the carnival and take the fall for something that you did." Said Gigi.

"There you go. Ding, ding, ding. Give the little lady a stuffed animal." Said Stacy.

"But i saw you...at the carnival. Elizabeth said that you and Kim were with her, Tommy and the other kids and dogs." Said Gigi.

"Oh, Gigi, it pays to be a rich person. You know, you can almost get people to do anything you want them to." Said Stacy.

"You wanted me dead. So you got somebody to drug Franco so he would plow his car through the carnival." Said Gigi.

"Well, it made sense at the time, you know. You had a date with my husband. That, and i needed someone to take the fall for stealing your dogs and those two strays from the pet store." Said Stacy.

"You hurt so many people when that wreck happened at the carnival. You could've killed someone, you could've killed Tommy. You know, you almost did. Why?" Gigi said.

"What should i have done, Gigi, huh? Just let Rex pick you? No. No, no, no, no, no, no. I never get picked. Never, never, never. But Rex picked me and he wanted me, Gigi, he did. Only me until you came back. But enough about me. We'll have plenty of time for 'girl talk' on the way. Let's go." Said Stacy.

"No, no, i'm not going anywhere with you." Said Gigi.

"Now, Gigi." Said Stacy.

"NO! You just wanna get me off to some room so you can blow my brains out?" Gigi said.

"Yeah." Said Stacy.

"If you wanna kill me...you're gonna have to kill me right here, right now." Said Gigi.

"Poor misguided Gigi. Always thinking she gets to be in control. Let me give you a little tip. The lady with the gun gets to call the shots." Said Stacy.

"So what's the plan, Stacy? You gonna try to make it look like a suicide?" Gigi asked.

"Quit stalling, Gigi. It's time to go." Said Stacy.

"Excuse me, but i'm not in such a big hurry to die." Said Gigi.

"Even if delaying your death means hastening someone else's?" Stacy asked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gigi asked.

"That you should cooperate...or else." Said Stacy.

"Ha! Or else what? You're gonna shoot me harder?" Gigi joked. "Stacy...if you kill me, you will lose Rex. Do you know that? He-he is what this is all about. He's not gonna forgive you if you hurt me."

"Haha. There will be no clues left for former officer Rex, Gigi, and if you don't come with me...there will be no Rex...or any of your friends." Said Stacy.

"What have you done?" Gigi asked.

"Me? Nothing. But my friends, the Dark 13, the drug experts? Haha. Time's a-wastin', girlfriend." Said Stacy.

"You can't get to Rex and the others, they're running around the ship in three different groups, looking for Tommy, the state of Texas's Dalmatian puppy population and the control room. They're safe from you." Said Gigi.

"Sure. But they're bound to run into the Dark 13 sometime, right? And when they do...there just might be a big suprise." Said Stacy. "You think i'm lying? Are you willing to risk it? Because you wouldn't take one itty-bitty walk with me, Rex and all of your friends go bye-bye."

"What are you going to do to them?" Gigi demanded. "You have to let me call Rex, Stacy. You have to let me warn him and the others. If you love him, if you ever loved him..."

"If you ever loved him-and your friends-then you'd stop wasting what may be his and their last few minutes." Said Stacy.

"You're bluffing." Said Gigi.

"Am i?" Stacy asked. "Where are Adriana, Jackson and Keegan?"

"Someplace where you can't hurt them." Said Gigi.

"Oh, that's right, i remember, they're over in Greece on De ViL Island, looking for Tommy, Moose and Elizabeth's dogs. Yeah, i'm well informed." Stacy stated. "At the 2000s Party, Adriana was wearing purple lipstick, a short purple sequin dress with quarter-length sleeves, pale purple stockings that covered her whole legs and purple sequin high heel shoes. Keegan was wearing a violet red sleeveless muscle shirt with straps, blue pants and black and white sneakers with white laces. And Jackson was wearing a black short sleeve t-shirt with green stripes, tan pants-like shorts that stop at the calf of his legs and he had black flip-flops on his feet with tan colored foot straps. Oh, and did i mention the fact that they have Lois's car and that Keegan's dog, Copper, is with them?"

"No! Please!" Gigi begged.

"Money can buy a lot of things, Gigi." Stacy stated. "People like the Dark 13 to spy on your enemies. Or pass themselves off as seemegly dedicated probation board members to aid inmates, such as myself, in being discharged early from prison. Excellent lawyers who will make sure that i am found incompetent to stand trial. Guns. Lots and lots of bombs. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Which should be winding down right about now, don't you think? Too bad you and Rex won't get to say goodbye."

"(Crying) You can't. You can't do this." Said Gigi.

"Then don't force my hand. I still love Rex...in my own special way. I won't hurt him...or your friends...or Adriana, Keegan and Jackson...only you. Now this is your choice, Gigi. You can here, i'll shoot you right now. And you can take Rex and all of your loser friends right along with you, just like the usual, selfish behavior. Or...you can come on a little walk with me...now." Said Stacy.

"(Crying) Okay, so...if i go with you, you have to promise me that you won't hurt them. You promise me you won't hurt them?" Said Gigi, with tears in her eyes.

"Sure. I promise." Said Stacy.

With all of that said and done, Gigi began to move towards Stacy, proceeding to walk past her to be led away at gunpoint.

"Oh, and..." Stacy began as she grabbed Gigi by the left arm, stopping her in her tracks. "in case you didn't know, Gigi...i'm crazy."

"I know." Said Gigi before she headed out of the lab, with Stacy walking behind her, holding her by the arm at gunpoint.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	91. 103104 91: The End Of A Franchise?

**103/104 91: The End Of A Franchise?**

Back in Greece, on De ViL Island, inside Cruella's spooky mansion, some wooden double doors opened and three male muscular De ViLs threw Keegan, Jackson, Dante and Ethan into a room. Standing at the De ViLs' sides were Diane and Vivian.

Keegan and the others grunted on the floor, looking around to see a diningroom with a long dinner table that had several chairs, no windows and the only room's source of light being light torches on the wall, a light fireplace and a big lit candle chandelier hanging above the table.

"Put the other three boys in a cell. Cruella says she wants to be alone with the Lewis boy." Said Diane to two of the De ViLs.

The three De ViLs nodded and one of them grabbed Ethan and Dante by their necks while the second one grabbed Jackson his neck, and the two De ViLs carried the three choking boys out of the diningroom.

"What about the other kid?" The third De ViL asked.

Vivian: "She said to just leave him he-"

"You can all leave now." Said Cruella, entering inside the room, with her two pet gators, Bruce and Neo, at her side.

Diane and Vivian and the third De ViL then exited the room and the De ViL closed both doors behind them.

"What-what are you gonna do with my friends?" Keegan asked.

"Relax, darling. I'm not going to hurt them. I'm simply keeping them for the time being. I don't intend to dispose of them, if that's what you're worried about." Said Cruella.

"And what about me? Are you going to dispose of me?" Keegan asked.

Cruella gave an evil giggle. "No, no. Come on. Get up and we can discuss it at the dinner table."

"Why?" Keegan asked.

"I really want to keep you and all of your friends alive." Said Cruella.

"I don't understand." Said Keegan.

"Up. Now." Cruella stated.

Keegan did as he was told and got to his feet.

"That's better." Said Cruella.

"You got Moose and Elizabeth's puppies. I don't understand why you took Tommy too." Said Keegan.

"He caught Gaston in the act of stealing the dog and the puppies. And to top it off, he knows that i'm involved in the whole thing. Though i was not pleased with it, i couldn't just let the boy walk away. He knows too much for his own good." Cruella stated. "But don't worry, i haven't mistreated him and i won't."

"Where did those De ViLs take my friends?" Keegan asked.

"To a cell. They will stay there until this is all over. Don't worry, you'll be joining them soon enough." Said Cruella.

"You're just gonna keep us locked up here forever?" Keegan asked.

"No. Just for a few hours. A few days at the most. This whole thing will be over by then and you and your friends will be no threat." Cruella stated.

"Cruel either way." Said Keegan.

"You and your friends will be taken good care of. Trust me." Said Cruella.

"Why should i trust you?" Keegan questioned.

"Good point, darling. Shall we sit?" Cruella said.

"Is this a dining area or something?" Keegan asked, looking around the huge room.

"So observant, aren't we?" Cruella said.

Keegan looked down at the two massive gators that were standing by Cruella's side. "You're gonna feed me to your pet crocs, aren't you?"

"Hahahahahahaha!" Cruella cackled. "Oh, i do like you." She said through her laughter. "Very good sense of humor." She said. "No, they don't attack or bite...unless i tell them to, that is." The black and white-haired british woman walked over to the far end of the table down on the left and sat down in the chair. "Join me."

Keegan looked at the two massive gators in front of him, and then his eyes looked over the room, trying to find a route of escape, but there wasn't one. The 13-year old boy walked over to the end of the table on the right and sat down in the chair. "I guess my death might have to be an anti-climatic attack by two crocodiles."

"Gators, darling, gators. There is a differense." Said Cruella.

"Yeah, not really, they're kind of the same. To me, at least." Keegan stated.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Cruella cackled. "Oh, i do see why the fans take such an intrest in you. Well, the boy who portrays you in the second 104 film, that is. Especially the girls."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Keegan asked.

"It's very easy to tell, really." Said Cruella before picking up a white tea cup off a white saucer on the table and taking a sip from it.

Keegan could tell that it was coffee and that it was black and strong, due to the strong scent it was giving off. The scent was so strong, it could choke someone. It smelt like somebody had burned it. "What is?"

"I have a talent for reading people." Said Cruella before placing the cup back on the saucer.

"My private life is none of your business." Said Keegan.

"Well, i wouldn't exactly call it private, because everyone in the world knows." Said Cruella.

"Knows what?" Keegan asked.

"That you were abused and mistreated by your stepmother and stepsisters growing up. And that your real mother is dead, due to a head-on collison with a delivery truck in (2015)...who's driver later turned out to be your former stepmother's late husband who was stalking your real mother at the time." Said Cruella.

"Shut up." Said Keegan.

"You're a lot calmer than most people who have been through what you went through. The same darkness, but you keep it inside. It reminds me of Stacy before she became...'a villain' as they say." Said Cruella.

"I imagine." Said Keegan.

"So tell me. Do i live up to it?" Cruella asked.

"Live up to what?" Keegan asked.

"I hear the 101/102 Dalmatians movie franchise is quite big now that it's been released worldwide. I'm sure you've seen all four previous films, along with the newest installment that was released this year. Do i live up to what you saw?" Said Cruella.

"I hid in the back seat of the car whenever you showed up. When my Dad, Linda and i went to the drive-in movie to see 103 Dalmatians in (2019). I was 9 or so at the time." Said Keegan.

"Oh, really?" Cruella asked.

"But that was an actress portraying you. The real you is not so scary in person...right now." Said Keegan, wanting to take her ego down a notch.

"I don't need to be. This is who i am in real life." Said Cruella. "You know, i still haven't gotten your fullest openion on what you think of the 101/102 Dalmatians movies."

"I've seen it all." Keegan began. "The black and white car, the House Of De ViL, your house, the threat against Roger and Anita after they refused to sell you the puppies, when you stole the puppies, and of course when you fell into that vat of molasses at the barn. Not to mention scene in the second film when the 102 Dalmatians bake you into a cake, or in the third edition when the 103 Dalmatians made you into a massive ice-cream cone or how the 104 Dalmatians baked Stacy into a cake and how the Terrier kicked her from behind, making her land on that roller, and how Pongo and Perdy sent her crashing into you and your posy or how you went over the waterfall with your late husband and 'died'. The audience laughed 'til they cried during those humiliating scenes when you got your just desserts. I know my parents and i did. Well, my Dad and stepmom and i did anyway."

"Ooooooh. Luaghing at a person's misery. You do have some darkness in you." Said Cruella.

Keegan shrugged. "Doesn't everybody?"

"You have the right idea." Said Cruella.

"Doesn't mean you have to be evil." Said Keegan.

"Evil is like beauty. It's in the eye of the beholder." Cruella said. "Morality is just as much an illusion...as Stacy was."

Keegan supposed she did have a point, but that didn't mean he was gonna stoop to her level or stop having a moral compass. "I still don't understand why you're keeping me and my friends alive. I mean, why aren't i...why am i not..."

"Tide up?" Said Cruella, cutting Keegan off. "Why would you be? My gators are bigger than you, faster than you, stronger than you...and they're gaurding the only exit out of this room. And, uh...don't even think about making a run for it. That would be a surefire way to lose a limb or two. Hahaha. So...in an effort to keep this shortened to the bone as it were...let me just say that i pray you'll make better decisions than your former stepsister did. You answer my questions quickly and efficiently and there's a good chance i'll let you and your friends walk out of here and never bother you again. You got it?"

"What? You have Adriana?" Keegan asked.

"Young man, i'm only gonna ask this one time. Do...you...get it?" Cruella said.

Keegan answered by nodding.

"Good. Now let's get started. I was going through the first four movies of the 101/102 Dalmatians franchise with my cousins and Gaston. You know, the movies that Disney has put out over the years about my crimes. And i've noticed that how over the years, people have really grown to love what i do. Including you and your family, as you so plainly put it." Said Cruella.

"What exactly are you getting at?" Keegan asked.

"Think about it." Cruella started. "You can always let me and my cousins go. Help keep the 101/102 franchise going so it'll never have to end, like everything else in this world." She explained. "Say you and your friends do manage to stop us. Say you manage to rescue the puppies, as so many other animals and people have done over the years. You stop me...somehow. Then what? You leave Greece? Go back home and celebrate? You know Disney won't do another movie about the franchise. I mean, sure, they're releasing a 104 Dalmatians 3 film next year that's based off of the events that happened last year in India, and i imagine they'll probably do a film about this current incident. But after that, that's it. It's over. It's The End. Done, finished, finito. Another installment to the franchise won't even enter the minds of the Walt Disney company. No Cruella means no Dalmatians incidents. And no Dalmatians incidents means no more movies."

Keegan had never thought about that. Would Disney really stop making more additions to the 101/102 Dalmatians franchise if Cruella was caught and put away for life? He hadn't stopped to think about that. "Well...as cool as the franchise is, and as sad as it would be to watch it come to an end, it would be for the best. Certainly better than continuing it by letting you go so you can steal more puppies and attempt to do the same thing to them that you've tried to do to hundreds of others over the years."

"Well, you and your friends are all outmatched. We have myself...my two cousins, Vivian and Diane...my two pet gators, Bruce and Neo...Fabian Gaston...Stacy, Helena, Linda, Donna...the Dark 13...and the park workers of De ViL Park." Said Cruella. "If you do lose-which you will-wouldn't you want to be part of the team? Make sure things go smoothly? Make sure that i escape if things go south?"

Keegan was stunned by what Cruella said. If they did lose-which seemed very likely from where he was sitting-what would be plan B? Perhaps it would be better to just let her and her goons go if he and the others lose. To help keep the 101/102 film franchise going for the fans. "That's only if we lose. And we won't."

"Wrong answer, i'm afraid." Said Cruella.

Keegan quickly got up from the table and rushed towards the double doors, narrowly dodging the jaws of the two massive gators, running up to the double doors and opening them, only to be met by the third muscular De ViL who seized him by the face, covering his nose, mouth and chin.

"Mmmmmm!" Keegan screamed muffledly as he was lifted up off the floor, with his feet kicking.

Cruella got up from the table and went over to where her two pet gators were and looked at Keegan and the De ViL. "You should've made a better choice, boy." She said. "Take him down to the dungeon where his friends are. And make sure he stays there."

The De ViL then walked away from the doorway, carrying a struggling Keegan with him.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	92. 103104 92: Cold Justice

**103/104 92: Cold Justice.**

Bo, Candace, Jerry and Roxy soon arrived on a floor in a glass tube elevator and rushed out into the room. They looked around the room they were in and saw that it was empty and had a huge, massive, theater-like screen that took up the whole wall in front of them and showed all of the space station's rooms. The room was also filled with several control panel desks.

"So where are we now?" Candace asked.

"Huge surveillance screen, several control panel desks? I'd say we're in the control room." Said Bo.

"Oh, thank goodness we finally made it. I was starting to get tired from all those elevator trips and floor explores." Said Roxy. After several trips on elevators, and exploring countless floors, the gang had finally managed to make it up to the control room.

"So what do we do now?" Jerry asked.

"We call for help, get the authorities down here to the North Pole, and shut this whole thing down." Said Bo.

"Yeah, but how?" Candace asked. "I mean, the North Pole is a frozen wastland and doesn't have any electrical power, so we can't use our cell phones."

"Well, how else can we contact the police?" Said Jerry.

"Hey." Bo began. "Look over there." He said as he pointed at a big control panel that was bigger than all the rest of them. He and the others rushed over to where the big control panel was.

"What kind of panel is this?" Roxy asked.

"If i'm not mistaken, this is the control panel that controls the whole spaceship." Said Bo.

"Can we use it to call for help?" Candace asked.

"No. The radio system is down." Said Bo.

"Can you bring it back up?" Candace asked.

"I don't know, let's see." Said Bo before he started typing on the keyboard part of the control panel.

"Access denied." Said the female computer voice.

"(Sighs) I was afraid of that." Said Bo.

"What?" Jerry asked.

"The radio system's blocked. It needs a password." Bo answered.

"So find out what it is." Said Candace.

"I'm trying." Said Bo as he was pressing more buttons.  
 **##################################################################################**

Above the surface of the North Pole, in the dark sky, a huge, light gray castle-like spaceship descended down from the sky and landed on top of a huge, white snow moutain. It looked just like The Castle That Never Was from the video game, KINGDOM HEARTS 2.

 **/**

Back on board the space station, inside the room where the small spaceships were, Ansem, Tommy, Xehanort and the other members of the Dark 13 were all sitting inside a small, light gray spaceship that had a glass hatch, with the crystal sarcophagus strapped underneath the ship. Tommy sat on the right side of the ship on the front row where Xehanort was, with Ansem sitting between the boy and Xehanort while the rest of the members sat in the back rows of the ship.

Xehanort was sitting in the driver's seat as he, Tommy, Ansem and the other members were watching the castle-like spaceship on a screen that was on the hatch.

"It is time." Said Xehanort, holding the ship's stiring wheel.

"Right." Said Ansem.

Xehanort then pressed a button, making the screen of the castle-like ship on the hatch disappear, then he pressed another button, activating the ship they were all in, followed by pushing another button, making the ship hover off the floor.

The elevator doors then opened up and out ran Elizabeth, Franco and Clare.

"Look, it's Tommy!" Said Clare.

"Where?" Elizabeth asked.

"There!" Clare said as she pointed.

Elizabeth and Franco looked in the direction Clare was pointing and noticed Tommy was inside an activated, light gray hovering spaceship with the Dark 13.

"TOMMY!" Elizabeth and Franco shouted before they and Clare rushed towards the ship.

"Clare?! Miss Webster?! Franco?!" Tommy gasped with wide eyes as he looked out the window hatch and saw Clare, Elizabeth and Franco running towards the ship he was in.

"Not them!" Said Larxene.

Xehanort then grabbed a switch and pushed it forward and the ship took off flying through a tunnel.

Clare, Elizabeth and Franco then stopped in their tracks.

"Drats, they got away!" Clare said.

"Where do you think they're going?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know, but we're going there too. Come on. Let's go after them." Said Franco.

"Go after them? How?" Elizabeth asked.

"We'll take one of these ships, come on." Said Franco before he and the two women ran over to a small, yellow spaceship with the hatch window. He opened the hatch and he, Elizabeth and Clare got inside. Sitting in the driver's seat, he pressed a button, making the hatch close.

"How do you start this thing?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know." Said Clare.

"Hmm. This big red button looks suspicious." Said Franco before pressing the red button, activating the small, yellow spaceship.

"Franco, you did it! You activated the ship, you got it started!" Said Elizabeth with excitement. "You're my hero!"

"Thank you." Said Franco, now holding the stiring wheel with both hands. "Now then...let's go get our son." He said before pressing another button, making the ship hover off the floor. He then pushed a switch forward and the small, yellow shpaceship sped out of the room through the tunnel.  
 **##################################################################################**

The right door of two double doors opened and Stacy led Gigi inside a cold, dark room as she stood behind her, holding her by the left arm. She had been holding her arm during the whole walk from the lab all the way to here. Sure, Stacy had her at gunpoint, but that didn't mean that Gigi wouldn't at least try to make a run for it if she was walking freely in front of Stacy. To avoid such an attempt, Stacy held her younger sister by the arm during the whole trip.

Stacy then led Gigi up a flight of stairs and they walked onto a bridge and walked over to the rail where Stacy let go of Gigi's arm.

"Do you recognize this place?" Stacy asked. "Here, i'll give you a hint. It was installed next to the cake factory on my mother's orders."

"An ice-cream factory. The second factory that was built next to the cake factory on Helena's orders. She and Richard were gonna use it to do in my friends, Lois, Clark, Mia and Roy, along with Diego." Gigi answered.

"Hahahaha." Stacy laughed. "That's right. And now it's what i'm gonna use to do you in." She said. "Oh, i love doing this to you. Having Rex all to myself, having a kid with him. Hey, hey...did you know that in the third movie, 103 Dalmatians, the puppies used an ice-cream factory to defeat Cruella and Dr. Pavlov? Isn't that the funniest thing? Isn't that just straight out similar to the climax of 102 Dalmatians?"

Gigi then looked down over the railing of the bridge and saw a huge vat filled with white melted ice-cream. She then looked at Stacy.

"That's right, Gigi. You love ice-cream so much...well, now you get to live in here...I mean, reside here...forever." Said Stacy. "SUPRISE! Ahahahahaha! Welcome to your burial ground. Haha. Hey, oh... should we, uh, have a moment of silence?"

Gigi looked at Stacy for a moment before looking back down at the vat filled with white melted ice-cream.

"Ahahahahaha." Stacy laughed. "You know, they say death by drowning is painless. Of course it might be different with ice-cream. I imagine it's pretty cold and thick."

"You won't hurt Keegan, Adriana or Jackson?" Gigi asked.

"Oh. I was only bluffing about that. I'd never Keegan or Jackson. I would never hurt a child. I would never hurt any child." Said Stacy.

"But Rex and all of our other friends are a different story, huh?" Said Gigi. "You know, i really don't believe you when you say you would never hurt a child. You went to Australia four years ago and tried to kill my son, Jason, by trying to feed him to a bunch of Crocodiles."

"Not this again." Said Stacy, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, this again! My son almost died because of you! If Rex and the others and i hadn't shown up when we did, he would've, along with every Dalmatian that you, Cruella and her band of thugs snatched!" Said Gigi.

"If it makes you feel any better, it was only 104 percent of them. 103 Of them were puppies, the 104'th one was your brat's grown-up dog, Milly, Miley, Molly or whatever her name is. And it's not like i helped Cruella steal the whole state of Texas's Dalmatian population. It still had plenty adult Dals." Said Stacy.

"No, Stacy, it wasn't just 104." Gigi stated. "You and Cruella, and her gang of thugs, stole 105 Dalmatians from the state of Texas. And that 105'th one-Copper-was given to the Dark 13 and brainwashed and programed by them and later given to Keegan by a female member, disguised as a homless woman, on your mother's orders to carry out her sick plan to repeat the 104 Dalmatians incident so Disney would do a fifth installment to the 101/102 Dalmatians movie series."

"That was all my mother's doing. I had nothing to do with that. And that wasn't why she did it. She did it because Xehanort was blackmailing her about who my father really was and to get revenge on Rex." Said Stacy.

"For something you did?!" Said Gigi.

Stacy shrugged. "What can i say? My mother's a very unstable person."

"Yeah, i've noticed. Bottom line: you and Cruella stole 105 Dalmatians from the state of Texas four years ago. 106 When you throw Moose in there. " Said Gigi.

"It doesn't matter how many there were. Like i said before, the state of Texas still had most of it's adult Dalmatian population, minus the two Cruella stole. They could've had more puppies." Said Stacy.

"Oh, so because the state of Texas still had a majority of it's adult Dalmatians, that's suppose to make what you did okay?" Said Gigi.

"Well, yeah. I mean, the state still had it's adult Dalmatians. They could've just had more puppies to replace the ones they lost." Said Stacy.

"And what about now, Stacy? Huh? What are London, England and the state of Texas suppose to do now that both of their Dalmatian puppy populations are gone again?" Gigi asked.

"Like i said, they still have their adult Dalmatian population. They can have more puppies. It's that simple." Said Stacy.

"Ugh! It doesn't work that way, Stacy! And it just proves my point even more that you actually would hurt a child!" Said Gigi.

"(Scoffs)." Stacy scoffed.

"And then there's Tommy. He was almost killed at the carnival when Franco's car plowed through it. It would've ran right over him if Pongo hadn't pushed him out of the way. I guess you decided a long time ago that he's expendable." Said Gigi.

"I knew Rex had a date. And i knew it had to be you." Said Stacy.

"The car almost hit Tommy." Said Gigi.

"It should've been you." Stacy said. "But this is better. Hahaha. Much better."

"Bo and Rex are smart and so are all of my other friends. They're gonna know that you did this, Stacy." Said Gigi.

"I'll get off. I'll say you drove me to it. Just like you drove me to do everything else that has happened this year. Haha." Said Stacy before stepping back a foot away from her younger sister. "Well, go ahead. Go on. Get in there."

Gigi turned to face Stacy. "What would you like me to do? Ease your conscience? You think if i jump in there, it'll make it suicide instead of murder?"

"You are not gonna spoil my fun, Gigi. You are gonna die a slow, cold, terrifying death...just like i imagined it. But if you push me..." Stacy pointed the laser gun at her sister. "i will make sure that it is painful too. Get in there."

Gigi just looked at Stacy.

"NOW!" Stacy screamed. "Don't make me shoot you, Gigi. We'd hate to get laser burns all over that lovely white shirt of your's. Trust me. Ice-cream is a lot easier to get out."

"I won't do it. I will not abandon my son or Molly or the puppies." Said Gigi.

"Oh, you wanna run? Go ahead. But i promise you if you try that, it will be the last thing you ever do in this life. You won't even make it off of the bridge, more-less to the exit." Said Stacy.

"Then take your best shot, Stacy. Death by ice-cream would be a lot better than drowning in your whimpering, whining, wailing swill!" Said Gigi. "Put-upon Stacy. Never a friend...never a prayer...totally justified in seeking vengence. Just tell me...how did this start? This crusade of your's to make the entire world pay. You stole an innocent baby from it's mother, Stacy. And then you abandoned him after a change of heart, only to show up 10 years later, claiming to be his real mother, and use him as bait to real Rex back into your life. And to make matters worse, you helped Cruella steal hundreds of innocent Dalmatian puppies from their homes from two different countries, just so she wouldn't blow the whistle on you about what you did to Tommy. And when the truth did come out, you just didn't leave it alone, did you?! You had your mother to lure me, Rex and our friends to that werehouse and drug us with knock-out gas! And then you had the Dark 13 kidnap us and tried to murder us by attempting to bake us all into cakes! "

"Okay...first of all, kidnapping you, Rex and all of your loser friends...that was my mother's idea...not mine." Stacy stated. "And as for the 103 and 104 Dalmatians fiasco...that was all Cruella's doing. It's beside the point anyway. I could care less about her or if she gets caught. Cruella De ViL is a bad woman, she deserves to go back to prison."

"And you don't?!" Said Gigi. "Stacy, you helped her do all of this...AGAIN! And now youre trying to kill me again because i supposedly stole Rex from you."

Stacy shrugged. "What goes around comes around."

"Oh. I see. But you know, what's really got you, what's really sent you around the bend...is that i deserve Rex's love...more than you do." Said Gigi.

"HA! Now who's the crazy one?" Said Stacy.

"Stacy...do you think i tried to hurt you?" Gigi asked.

"I don't know what to think, Gigi." Said Stacy.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out between you and Rex. I tried to be sympathetic." Said Gigi.

"This is you trying?" Stacy asked.

"Yes, this is everyone trying!" Said Gigi.

"DON'T put this on other people, this is about what you did!" Said Stacy.

"We all walked on thin ice around you, trying to help Tommy reconnect with you, his supposed mother, and at the same time protect him in case you ever went psycho again!" Said Gigi.

"I didn't ask you to!" Said Stacy.

"Well, that's exactly what happened four years ago when you were sick. I mean, seriously, can you deny the mess you've put me and all of my friends and family through? Especially the kids." Gigi stated. "Jason had a hard time readjusting to life after the first 104 incident! Keegan and his family had to move back to Canada after the second 104 incident your mother masterminded! Rex and Jason and three of my puppies crash-landed their plane in the jungle of India and were stranded there for three and a half months because of your crazy ex-fiance, and Tommy shouldn't have even gone through what he went through last year! But you didn't know. You were gone and locked away for three years. But we're all still here, with our lives forever changed, trying to undo the damage that you, Cruella, Linda, Donna, your mother and Richard have caused."

"You really think that you and your family and all of your friends are the injured party here?" Stacy asked.

"All i'm saying is you're not the only victim." Said Gigi.

"Okay, if that's how you see it." Said Stacy.

"Stacy...this victim thing is getting old." Said Gigi.

"Oh, i'm sorry. So what is the time-table for me to get over you stealing my fiance?" Stacy said.

"Well, about as long as it took me getting over you trying to kill me, and locking me in that basement in that old abandoned house." Said Gigi.

"I was being blackmailed." Said Stacy.

"Stacy, i'm sorry, but i am tired of hearing about how Cruella was blackmailing you. It's too easy." Said Gigi.

"EASY?!" Stacy yelled. "Do you have any idea what it was like being blackmailed by someone like Cruella?!"

"We all tried to understand! That's why we decided to let you reconnect with Tommy! You tried to kill me and let you have a relationship with 'your son'! So how come you can't understand Rex and i turning to each other when you damaged our lives, along with countless others?! You can do whatever you want! You can hurt as many people and animals as you want, and you never have to take responsibility for it!" Said Gigi.

"I don't try to hide from what i did." Said Stacy.

"Really? Well, i guess you just think you get a free pass." Said Gigi.

"I get a free pass?!" Stacy shouted.

"YES! What else do you call it?! You lied to Rex for 10 whole years, claiming to be someone you knew you weren't! And then you hid behind Cruella and helped her steal the state of Texas's Dalmatian puppy population just to keep her from going to Rex and telling him that Jason was his!" Said Gigi.

"Well, i'm not hiding. I'm right here, right now, and i'm fine. And i am tired of your excuses!" Said Stacy.

"Well, good! Then leave me and Rex alone! And stop blaming me for everything that goes wrong in your life that you caused!" Said Gigi.

"Look who's talking. If anyone's to blame for what's happened from (2020) to now, it's you." Said Stacy.

"Me?" Gigi questioned.

"Yes, YOU. None of this would've happened if you had had the guts to tell Rex the truth. You were the one who kept Rex's son's existence from him for 10 whole years. And then, when he showed back up in your life, you just couldn't tell him the truth right then, could you? You let it drag out for four and a half months and waited until everything snowballed the way it did to finally reveal the truth to him. You know, i really don't know what Rex sees in you. I don't know what anyone sees in you. You lied your parents about who your son's father really was. You lied to Brody about him being your kid's father right up to the day of his death. You even lied to your own son for most of his life about who his father was." Said Stacy.

"I know." Said Gigi.

"It seems you're able to lie to just about everyone in your life. And now your passing judgment on me?" Said Stacy.

"It's not like i didn't try to reach out to Rex and tell him about Jason. I wrote and sent him a letter in the mail that said that he was my kid's father. The same letter that you stole and hid from him for 10 years." Said Gigi.

"Bottom line: you still didn't tell your kid who his real father was...or your parents, or your friends...or Brody. And why? Because you're a coward when it comes to the truth." Said Stacy.

"Well, i haven't tried to kill anybody, have i, Stacy?" Said Gigi. "I haven't helped a sick person steal hundreds of Dalmatian puppies from two different countries to keep my true colors hidden, have i Stacy? I haven't stolen a baby from it's real mother and father and abandoned it and tried to pass it off as mine 10 years later!"

"SHUT UP!" Stacy screamed.

"Just face it, Stacy. I'm a better person than you are. You'll always be second best." Said Gigi.

"I will shoot you right now!" Said Stacy.

"Go ahead. But what do you think it's gonna get you? Rex?" Said Gigi.

"After you'r gone, Rex will want me. Only me." Said Stacy.

"Oh, no." Gigi started. "After i'm dead...and long after i'm burried, Rex Bryson will love me. He'll miss me and want me for the rest of his life, Stacy. Forever!"

"THEN I'LL SHOOT HIM TOO!" Stacy screamed.

"YOU WITCH!" Gigi screamed before she lunged at Stacy.

Stacy fired the laser gun, but Gigi successfully dodged it and seized the gun. The two sisters faught over the weapon until the struggle made Stacy drop it on the bridge floor. Stacy tackled Gigi to the floor and the two sisters began fighting it out like cats.

Stacy then grabbed Gigi by both sides of her hair.

"Let go of my hair or i'll make you eat it!" Gigi threatened.

"EAT THIS, YOU LITTLE WENCH!" Stacy screamed as she banged Gigi's head on the floor.

"Get off of me!" Said Gigi as she threw Stacy off of her. She then stood up and grabbed Stacy by the hair.

"Ah, my hair!" Said Stacy as she was forced to her feet by Gigi.

Gigi then let go of Stacy and slapped her real hard across the face.

Stacy then swung around and back-handed Gigi across the face and then tackled her to the floor.

"Get off of me!" Said Gigi as she and Stacy fought each other. She then rolled on top of Stacy and began strangling her.

Stacy pushed Gigi off of her and began to crawl towards the laser gun on the floor.

Gigi saw this and grabbed Stacy by her right leg and pulled her back, dragging her away from the gun. She then let go of Stacy's leg and grabbed her by her hair again and, forcing her to her feet, and punched her in the face, knocking her to the floor. Gigi ran to Stacy, who kicked her in the stomach, knocking her to the floor.

 **/**

Rex soon arrived in another area of the space station and stopped when he heard loud screaming coming from inside a room that had double doors, with the right door open.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU WITCH!" Came the voice of Gigi from inside the room.

"Gigi?!" Rex called before running towards the doors.

 **/**

Gigi grabbed Stacy from behind and slung her all over the bridge and then let go of her, letting her fall to the floor.

Rex then opened the left door of the double doors and rushed inside the factory and stopped in his tracks when he saw Gigi and Stacy fighting on a bridge. Wasting no time, he ran through the factory towards the bridge and rushed up the stairs.

Meanwhile, back on the bridge, the two sister were still going at it.

"What are gonna do now, huh?!" Said Gigi as she charged at Stacy.

"KILL YOU!" Stacy shouted as she kicked Gigi in the stomach, knocking her to the floor. She then stood up and Gigi got to her feet and charged at Stacy, who punched her in the face, knocking back on the floor. Stacy then picked up the laser gun and pointed it at Gigi.

Rex then made it to the top of the stairs and ran out on the bridge. "Stacy!"

Stacy turned to Rex, pointing the laser gun at him, stopping him in his tracks. "Coming to die with your girlfriend, Rex? Cause it's too late for you to save her...or yourself."

Rex and Stacy just looked at each other for a minute.

"Ahahahaha! Hahahaha!" Stacy laughed.

"I've been looking for you, Stacy." Said Rex, with his hands up as he made his way around Stacy who was pointing the laser gun at him.

"You've been looking for your wench, you mean! Don't come any closer!" Said Stacy, facing Rex as she pointed the gun at him, with Gigi sitting on the floor behind him.

"I've been looking for you. I wanted to tell you i made a mistake. I should've held on to what we had. I mean, don't you know? I'm not with Gigi." Said Rex.

"Yeah, that's what she said, but we all know what i liar she is." Said Stacy.

"Stacy...you gotta let her go." Said Rex.

"I knew it! I knew it, you just coming here to save her!" Said Stacy.

"No, i came here to save you." Rex corrected. "Listen to me, if you hurt Gigi, it'll make every news cast. Everybody's gonna be talking about Stacy Maleficent HeLL, the beautiful, sweet angel, went crazy and kidnapped and killed an innocent woman."

"SHE'S NOT INNOCENT!" Stacy screamed.

"But you are! You are. Okay, don't you see? I remember who you were when we first met each other in college." Said Rex. "I want the whole world to know that woman. The beautiful...sensitive...compassionate woman that i fell in love with. A great friend...a wonderful wife." He looked back at Gigi who was still sitting on the floor, and then looked back at Stacy. "Listen, i'll tell everybody the truth. About how i hurt you...and about how much you loved Tommy."

"Oh, don't talk like that, don't talk like that. Don't talk like you love me." Said Stacy.

"But i did." Said Rex.

"Prove it." Said Stacy.

Rex reached into his right ants pocket and pulled out a ring and held it up for Stacy to see it. "This belongs to you."

"Your engagement ring." Said Stacy.

"I've kept it with me...ever since the day we got engaged. I've kept it with me all this time." Said Rex. "I loved you first. I'll love you always. You gave me your hand once...and i know i don't deserve it, but if you could find it in your heart to give me another chance..."

Stacy slowly up to Rex and placed the ring on her finger that was on her left hand. Stacy giggled a little as she looked at the ring on her finger before looking at Rex. "I prayed for this. I prayed that one day...you'd realize...that you loved me the best."

Rex and Stacy shared a little laugh together before sharing a kiss.

After ending the kiss, Rex looked down at the laser gun. "Uh...um...we don't need this anymore do we?" He said before he slowly started to take the laser gun from Stacy.

"No." Said Stacy.

"No." Rex said.

"Not if you're taking me home." Said Stacy. "Please take me home, Rex." She said before she proceeded to hug Rex.

Just then, the 103 Dalmatians run inside the factory through the open double doors.

"What the..." Said Stacy, taking her eyes off Rex and looking to see the hundreds of Dalmatian puppies running inside the factory.

Rex then took the gun from Stacy and ran over to Gigi and bent down to her angle and she rapped her arms around him, hugging him, and he did the same.

Stacy took notice of this. "You lied! You liar! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

While Stacy was ranting and raving, Moose ran up the stairs and onto the bridge, where he ran up to the raving Stacy from behind and rammed into her, knocking her over the railing into the vat of white melted ice-cream below, making a splash-landing.

Rex and Gigi released each other from the hug and got to their feet and looked over the railing and down at the large vat of white melted ice-cream below.

"Nice move, Moosey." Said Gigi as she and Rex looked at Moose, who was standing on his hind legs, with his paws resting on the rail.

"Thanks." Moose thought to himself, looking at Rex and Gigi.

Stacy screamed angrily as she surfaced from the vat, covered in white melted ice-cream like a blob.

"WHOA!" Said Gigi and Rex as they flinched.

The white goo-covered Stacy screamed some more as she moved around in the vat of white substance. The 34-year old blond then grabbed ahold of the brim and began to crawl out of the vat. Stacy slowly began easing her way out of the vat, but then lost her hold and fell out onto the motor floor that the vat was on.

Mini stood behind Stacy near a lever that was at the start of the motor floor, and she grabbed the lever with her mouth and pulled it, activating the motor floor.

"AHH!" Stacy screamed as the motor floor moved forward, with her and the vat on it. "Help me! Help me! Help me, please, somebody!"

Richard arrived through the open doorway of the double doors, covered with pink cake. It had taken some time, but he finally managed to dig himself out of the pink, massive triple-deck wedding cake. "What in the world is goin' on in he..." He trailed off when he saw the white goo-covered Stacy lying on her back on the moving motor floor.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEASE!" Stacy screamed.

"I'll save you, my love!" Richard shouted before he rushed inside the factory. Mini ran away from the lever as Richard ran up to the motor floor and ran onto it and went up to Stacy, only to slip on some of the white melted ice-cream that was on the motor floor and fall on her.

The big vat of white goo then went down a slope part of the motor floor, followed by Richard and Stacy, who both screamed as they slid down a slope as Rex, Gigi and Moose watched.

Rex, Gigi and Moose went further down the bridge and stopped in their tracks and watched as Richard and Stacy came to a stop when they reached the end of the slope, and the motor floor moved them onward and came to a stop underneath a large bowl filled with white milk.

Abner then pressed a button with his nose and a hole opened up at the bottom and all of the milk came pouring out all over Richard and Stacy.

Rex and Gigi laughed as they and Moose watched the comical scene.

The motor floor resumed moving and then stopped underneath another large bowl filled with raw eggs, and Little Nipper pressed a button with his paw and a hole opened up at the bottom of the bowl and all of the eggs poured out all over Richard and Stacy.

The motor floor then moved Richard and Stacy under another large bowl filled with black, crushed oreo cookies, and Tripod grabbed ahold of a triagle-shaped switch with his mouth and pulled it, opening a hole at the bottom of the bowl and releasing the crushed oreo cookies and dumping them all over Richard and Stacy.

A black spotted Dalmatian puppy, with a yellow collar, stood on it's hind legs and grabbed ahold of a lever on the wall with it's mouth and paws and pulled it and two white gloved hands, with light blue metal arms, came down and grabbed the vat and turned it upside-down, pouring the white melted ice-cream into a huge bowl below. Once the vat was empty, the hands took it away and Richard and Stacy fell off the end of the motor floor and into the huge bowl of white liquid ice-cream, making a splash-landing.

Richard and Stacy surfaced in the large bowl, both covered with the white goo like two blobs, as well as coded with crushed oreos.

Many of the puppies gathered around on a bridge, along with Gigi, Rex and Moose, and looked down at the large bowl below, with Richard and Stacy inside. Among the puppies were Domino, Little Dipper and Oddball.

Stacy and Richard looked up and saw Oddball standing on the bridge, with her paws on the railing as she looked down at the two villains. It reminded the young, white pup of the time when she and the rest of the 102 Dalmatians baked Cruella into a cake back in Paris, France in (2000). Richard and Stacy tried to reach for the white Dalmatian, to no avail, and Oddball barked.

Domino, Little Dipper and many of the other puppies with colloars began dumping bags of suger off the bridge and into the bowl below, followed by Oddball getting back on all fours and pushing a bag of sugar off the bridge and into the bowl herself.

A brown-spotted Dalmatian puppy, with a red collar, turned a knob on the control pannel with it's paw and a mixer started coming down from the ceiling.

Stacy and Richard looked up to see the mixer slowly descending down from the ceiling and into the large, massive bowl.

An orange spotted Dalmatian puppy, wearing a light blue collar, pushed a switch with it's mouth, activating the mixer.

Both Richard and Stacy held onto the mixer's handle as it slowly stired them around in the bowl of white melted/oreo mixed ice-cream, and the puppies watched as they went around in circles, screaming.

The orange spotted Dalmatian puppy then pushed the switch some more before pushing it all the way to the end, making the mixer stir really, really fast.

Richard and Stacy screamed as they held onto the mixer's handle as it stired really fast until their screams were silenced by them going under the white/oreo mixed liquid.

The Dalmatians, along with Gigi, Rex and Moose, moved their heads around in circles as they watched the mixer stir Richard and Stacy around in the bowl, with only their white goo-covered legs sticking out, coded with crushed oreos.

The mixer soon stopped stiring, and Richard's and Stacy's legs sank into the bowl of thick white/oreo mixed substance and the mixer ascended out of the bowl and back up to the ceiling.

The white goo-covered Richard and Stacy then surfaced from the bowl and Stacy grabbed ahold of the brim and slowly began making her way out of the bowl. She slowly and carefully eased her way out of the bowl, but quickly lost her hold on the brim and fell out of the bowl and onto a motor floor on her back.

"I'm comin', Stacy!" Said Richard before grabbing ahold of the brim and slowly easing his way out of the bowl. But like Stacy, he lost his hold on the brim and fell out of the bowl and landed on top of Stacy.

A stray yellow spotted Dalmatian puppy walked out onto the bridge and pulled a lever with it's mouth, turning the bowl over upside-down and spilling all of the white/oreo thick ice-cream onto the motor floor and all over Richard and Stacy.

"Get off of me!" Said Stacy as she pushed Richard off of her, who then rolled over on his stomach. Stacy then rolled over on her stomach and she and Richard looked and saw Mini standing at the end of the motor floor up ahead. "I'll get you, you little runt." Stacy said. She and Richard tried to crawl towards the Dalmatian puppy that was up ahead of them, but because they were covered from head to toe in the white/oreo melted ice-cream, as well as the rest of the substance being on the floor, they could not do so.

"DRAT!" Stacy and Richard said as they both banged a fist on the motor floor. Just then, there was a loud BUZ and the motor floor slowly started moving.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!" Stacy and Richard cackled as the motor floor moved her and Richard towards the puppy up ahead of them. The motor floor then stopped moving when it reached the end, and Richard and Stacy stood up in front of Mini.

Moose ran across the rest of the bridge and ran down the stairs and over to the back of the motor floor.

"Now we've got you, you little best." Said Richard.

"I'm gonna enjoy strangling you until you pass away. Any last words?" Stacy said to Mini.

"How does it feel to be brought to justice by Dalmatian puppies again, witch?!" Came a shouting voice.

"What?!" Stacy and Richard gasped, not taking their eyes off of Mini.

Standing at the motor floor on the right from behind was Moose, and Stacy and Richard looked behind them with wide eyes like two Deers in headlights and saw the adult Dalmatian standing at the start of the motor floor by a lever.

"Suprise." Said Moose.

"Huh?!" Said Richard and Stacy in shock.

"Huh?!" Gigi gasped, standing on the bridge next to Rex as they watched the whole scene.

"He can talk?" Rex asked.

"Going down." Said Moose before he grabbed ahold of the lever with his mouth and pulled it.

"What the..." Richard and Stacy were then cut off when a trap door opened up from underneath them and they fell right through it, along with all of the white/oreo ice-cream, and the trap door closed and Moose let go of the lever.

 **/**

The screaming Stacy and Richard slid down a slide and a hole opened at the end of the slide and they and the oreo ice-cream slid out of it and into a dark room and the hole closed behind them.

Stacy sat up. "Okay..." She began. "THAAAAAAAAAAT DOES IT!" She screamed in anger as she slung her fists in the air angrily before standing up. "I have had just about enough dessert!"

The lights then came on, revealing the whole room to be white.

"Huh?" Said Stacy.

"What's going on?" Richard asked.

Barking was then heard and Richard and Stacy looked and saw a glass skybox on the wall. Inside the skybox were five black-spotted Dalmatian puppies, with collars around their necks, standing at a control pannel with a microphone.

One of the puppies, with a green collar, was standing on it's hind legs on a rolling chair, with it's paws resting on the control pannel. The pup pressed a button on the control pannel with it's paw and a hole opened up in the ceiling of the white room and pink melted ice-cream came pouring out onto the floor.

Seeing this caused Richard to rush to his feet and stand next to Stacy.

Another puppy, wearing a purple collar, pressed a button on the control pannel with it's paw and another hole opened up in the ceiling and purple melted ice-cream poured out of it.

The third puppy, wearing a red collar, pressed a button with it's paw and green melted ice-cream came pouring down through another hole that opened up in the ceiling.

The fourth puppy, wearing a blue collar, pressed a button with it's paw and yellow melted ice-cream came pouring out of the ceiling and onto the floor in the white room.

The fifth pup, wearing a pink collar, pressed a button with it's paw and orange melted ice-cream poured out of the ceiling and onto Stacy and Richard. They then started running around, trying to dodge the the rainbow shower of melted ice-cream, to no avail, getting hit with every last flavor.

All five of the puppies then started pressing all kinds of buttons on the control pannel with their paws and several holes opened up in the ceiling and several colors of melted ice-cream came out of the holes in the ceiling and started covering the floor. The pool of rainbow melted ice-cream began to rise and the puppies pressed several other buttons, causing more holes to open up in the ceiling. And out of the holes came M&Ms, gummy worms, gummy bears, sour gummy worms, different colors of candy apple rings, chacolate chips, crushed oreos, whip cream, sliced bannanas, sliced strawberries, pinapples, sprinkles and nuts. All of these things, along with all the different flavors of melted ice-cream, rained down from the holes in the ceiling as Richard and Stacy got hit with every last one of them as they attempted to dodge them, to no avail. The rainbow melted ice-cream soon covered Richard and Stacy and all of the holes in the ceiling closed up, making the ice-cream stop rising. The rainbow ice-cream had stopped under the skybox.

Richard and Stacy then surfaced and gasped for air, with both of them covered in the rainbow melted ice-cream.

The puppy, with the blue collar, pressed a button and a large mixer descended down from the ceiling and into the rainbow colored ice-cream.

The puppy with the green collar then placed his right paw on a slide-switch and pushed it a little, activating the mixer. The mixer began stiring the rainbow ice-cream, along with Richard and Stacy, who were screaming.

The Dalmatians watched from inside the skybox as the mixer stired the ice-cream and the villains.

The puppy with the green collar pushed the slide-switch a little more before pushing it all the way to the end, making the mixer go faster.

The mixer stired faster and Richard and Stacy screamed as they were stired around in circles really fast, along with the ice-cream. They're screams were then silenced when went under the rainbow colored ice-cream.

The puppy, wearing the purple collar, pressed a button, making the mixer stop spinning.

Richard and Stacy then surfaced and gasped for air, and the mixer ascended out of the now thick rainbow colored ice-cream and back up to the ceiling.

The fourth puppy, wearing the blue collar, stood on it's hind legs and grabbed a triangle-shaped handle with it's mouth and pulled it.

The thick, rainbow ice-cream, along with Richard and Stacy, began spinning around in circles, with a swirling whirlpool in the center.

Richard and Stacy screamed as they span around with the ice-cream, and soon made it to the swirling whirlpool and began spinning around in circles really, really fast until their screams were silenced when they were sucked down into the whirlpool.

The remainder of thick, rainbow ice-cream soon went down a large hole in the center of the floor-the source of the whirlpool-making a flushing sound.

 **/**

Outside the room, at the bottom of it, a hole opened up and Stacy fell out of the hole, along with some of the rainbow ice-cream, and into a large cone that was in a stand and on a motor floor. Stacy's head then surfaced out of the ice-cream and the motor floor moved the cone she was trapped in forward and stopped when another cone in a stand was moved under the hole.

Richard then fell out of the hole, along with some of the rainbow ice-cream, and into the cone, covering Richard. The hole at the bottom of the room closed up, and Richard's head surfaced out the ice-cream.

A stray, black-spotted, Dalmatian puppy then pulled a lever with it's mouth and the motor floor moved forward the two ice-cream cones forward.

At the end of the motor floor was a walk-in freezer, and it's door opened and released a white mist of cold air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Stacy and Richard screamed at the top of their lungs as they were moved towards the freezer. Their screams were then silenced when the motor floor moved them into the freezer, followed by the door closing behind them.

"YES! YES!" Gigi cheered, thrusting her fists in the air. "Way to go, you guys!" She said to the 103 Dalmatians while she, Rex and Moose were standing a few feet away from the motor floor, watching the whole thing.

"You guys rock! Now that is some cold justice." Rex added, with the laser gun now in his right pants pocket.

"Thanks." Said Moose.

Lady Black, Lois, Clark, Mia, Roy, Max, Lucas, Brandon and Diego all rushed into the dark ice-cream factory filled with the 103 Dalmatians.

"Abner! Little Nipper, Tripod! Mini! Moose!" Lois shouted with her hands to her mouth.

"Moose?! Where are you?! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Clark added.

Moose then barked and ran towards Lois and the gang as Rex and Gigi turned to see the grown-up Dalmatian running to their friends. Moose, Abner, Little Nipper, Tripod, Mini, Domino, Dipper and Oddball rushed up to Lois and the others, and Lois got down on one knee and embraced Moose with a hug while Max, Lucas, Brandon and Diego picked up Abner, Nipper, Tripod and Mini.

Lois then released Moose from the hug and looked at him, with her hands on his face. "Oh, Moose, i'm so glad you and the puppies are safe and sound."

"Yeah, so am i." Said Moose.

"Whoa!" Said Clark, Mia, Roy and Lady Black in suprise.

"What the what?!" Lois gasped as she let go of Moose's face. "You can talk?"

"Yes, quite well." Said Moose.

"But how? I mean, how are Lois and the others able to understand you? I thought you said that only kids could hear your voice." Said Max.

"Max is right, Moose. You did say that." Said Lucas. "Didn't he, Brandon?" He asked, looking at Brandon.

"Uh-huh. You sure did." Said Brandon.

"Yes, i did, but that was when i was a puppy. I'm all grown-up now. So i guess that means i'm able to comunicate with adult humans as well." Said Moose.

"You mean, you all knew?" Lois asked.

"Yep." Said Max, Lucas, Brandon and Diego.

"Well, why didn't you either of you say anything?" Clark asked.

"Would you have believed us?" Diego asked.

"No, i guess not, but...how is it that you are able to talk?" Said Clark.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we have to get out of here, call the police and find Tommy." Said Moose.

"He's right. We need to consintrate on finding Tommy and the 104 Dalmatians. As well as stopping Cruella and the Dark 13 once and for all." Said Lady Black.

"Hi, you guys!" Came the voice of Gigi.

Lois and the gang looked and saw Rex and Gigi standing up ahead of them.

"Hey! You good?!" Clark shouted.

"Yeah! You?!" Shouted Rex.

"Nope!" Clark answered.

Lois's cell then rang and she reached inside her right pants pocket and got it out and answered it. "Hello?...Oh, hi, Bo...What?...Oh, my gosh, that sounds serious. We'll be right there, Bo." She said before ending the call and placed her cell back in her pocket.

"What was all that about?" Asked Rex as he and Gigi ran up to Lois and the gang.

"That was Bo on the other line just now. He and the others are having problems in the control room, and he wants us to meet them up there right away." Said Lois.

"Right. Let's go." Said Rex.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	93. 103104 93: Dungeons And Dragon Ladies

**103/104 93: Dungeons and Dragon Ladies.**

13-Year old Keegan opened his blue eyes and sat up in his bed shirtless. He looked at his surroundings and realized that he was back home in Ontario, Canada. He was inside the firehouse and in his dark bedroom. He looked at the digital clock on his small dresser, on the right side of his bed, and saw that it was **12:00** o'clock at night before looking at the calendar that was hanging on his wall by a nail.

The calendar read **September 2020**.

"September? (2020)? What?" Keegan asked himself, with a confused look on his face. He then placed his right hand on the right side of his neck. "Huh?" He said while feeling his neck, with a confused expression on his face. It felt so smooth and dry. The boy moved his hand away from his neck and looked at the palm of it and saw that it was dry. "What the heck?" He said as he looked at the dry palm of his hand with confusion.

What was going on? Why did the right side of his neck feel so smooth and dry? And why was the palm of his hand not covered with blood from touching the spot of his neck where the werewolf had bitten him? Keegan suddenly realized the truth. His neck was dry and smooth...because it was. And the palm of his hand wasn't covered with blood...because his neck wasn't bleeding. And his neck wasn't bleeding...becase there were no bite-marks.

But how could that be? Was it possible he had dreamt the whole thing?

His train of thought was then broken upon hearing the sound of shouting in the distance.

Keegan pealed the covers off of him and got out of bed to investigate. He was barefoot and had on a pair of white **NIKE** shorts that were pulled down past his hips, making them stop at the calf of his legs instead of his knees like they should, and looked like they were about to nearly fall off his behind. He went to his bedroom door and opened it a crack and looked out to hear his Stepmother, Linda, and stepsister, Adriana, arguing with each other. The boy quietly opened his bedroom door all the way and exited his room and walked down the dark hallway and stopped at the doorless doorway and hid behind it. He then poked his head out to see Linda and 19-year old Adriana standing in the livingroom, arguing. Linda's hair was pale orange and Adriana's hair was black.

As he watched his two steprelatives argue, Keegan shuttered and could feel his posture weaken. He also could feel the rising sense of dread in his stomach.

"Mother, you and Donna are taking your anger out of a little boy who did nothing to you!" Said Adriana. "You need to accept the fact that father's death was no one's fault but his own! I don't see what's so complicated about that! And it wouldn't kill you to be nice to him for once in your life!"

"Do you even care about your father anymore?!" Linda yelled.

"You can never accept the slightest bit of criticism! Just because father died while stalking Keegan's mother, doesn't mean you have to mistreat the poor lad! It's not his fault that father's dead! If anyone's to blame for what happened on the road that day, it's father himself! He is the reason that Keegan no longer has a mother and Jerry no longer had a wife! He is also to blame for his own death, and therefore is responsible for his own death and is the reason he's no longer with us!" Said Adriana.

"How dare you speak to me that way about your father! He did everything for you and your sister! He bent over backwards for both of you, and now he's dead because of that little brat's mother and you don't even care!" Said Linda.

Keegan was suddenly back in his abused, fragile state of mind, forgetting everything else and being locked into the moment. He began slowly turn around to head back to his room, with tears running down his face.

"See, right there!" Linda snapped, making Keegan freeze in fear. "Eavesdroping on our conversation. He should be in bed." The british pale orange-haired woman continued before taking off her belt.

Keegan turned to face Linda. His stepmother's abuse was usually more verbal than physical, but there were very rare times when this wasn't the case and Keegan knew what that meant.

Linda charged at Keegan and the boy simply couldn't defend himself. She quickly yanked him by the right wrist, pulling him out in the doorway, and began to whup him with the belt nonstop.

Feeling the intensity of his stepmother's hits, Keegan could feel his mind racing and panic swarming him. Linda let go of the boy's wrist and she beat him down to the floor. His heart began to race fast and faster and faster as he laid on the floor. All was silent around him and the only thing he could hear was the sound of his heart beating fast as his stepmother's belt hit against his skin until the panic was too much and he blacked out.

 **...**

Keegan awoke almost instantly in the dark, night forest of Ontario.

"He...hello? Is anybody there?" Keegan asked.

No one answered.

Keegan began to walk through the dark forest, with his feet carrying him slowly due to intense fear he was holding.

"I'm here." Came a female british voice.

Keegan stopped in his tracks. "Hello?"

"Come here." The voice said.

"Who's out there?" Keegan called.

"Hi, little lad." Said the voice, startling Keegan. "Oh, no, don't be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I was just passing through. I don't want any trouble." Said Keegan.

"There's no trouble. Are you alone out here?" The female voice said.

"Who are you?" Keegan asked.

"You don't want it to end, do you?" The voice asked.

"Don't want what to end?" Keegan asked again.

"The 101/102 Dalmatians franchise. You don't want it to end, do you?" The voice continued.

"N...no." Keegan admitted.

"Then let me and the others go. You know Disney won't make anymore films about the 101/102 franchise if i am caught and put away for life." The voice spoke again. "You don't want the Dalmatians series to end again."

"I...okay." Keegan agreed.

Soon, Keegan began sinking.

"Hey!" Keegan gasped as he looked down at the forest ground and saw that he was sinking right into it as it made sick, slurping, sucking sounds.

It was sucking him down.

Down.

Keegan tried to pull his legs out, making him sink faster and making the ground make a sick swishing sound. His hands reached around desperately at something to pull on to get himself out of this mess.

But he couldn't.

He just sinking and sinking into the ground.

It was up to his waist at this point, just going down and down and down.

"Help! Help, someone help me! HELP MEEEE! HEEEEEEELP!" Keegan screamed at the top of his lungs.

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Came the sound of evil cackling from all over the dark forest, overshadowing Keegan's cries for help.

It was the most sinister and evil laugh that only Cruella De ViL, the former UK fashion mogal, could have.

The laugh echoed throughout the whole dark forest as Keegan was sucked down under the ground, making a gurggling sound, with that horrible laugh being the very last thing his ears would ever hear.

 **##################################################################################**

Keegan's blue eyes shot open and he sat up on the ground, sweating all over and breathing heavily as his heart thumped so hard it felt as though it would jump out of his chest. Also, it was boiling hot where he was.

"Keegan!" Said a sweaty Jackson, with a concerned look on his face as he, Dante and Ethan sat around him on their knees.

"Are you alright?" A sweaty Dante asked.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." A sweaty Ethan added.

Keegan looked around at his surroundings and spotted a cell door in front of him that was made of bars, and quickly realized that he and the others were inside some sort of medieval prison cell with no windows, a brick wall, and it's only entrance and exit being a cell/bars door. He and the others were locked inside a hot medieval dungeon, with it's only source of light being lit torches on the walls on both sides of every cell/bars door. He then realized where he was and what a horrid dream he'd just had.

He wasn't back home in Ontario, Canada.

He was in Greece.

He wasn't being attacked by his former stepmother in his home, he was being held captive by Cruella De ViL in her mansion on an island.

Somehow the latter didn't seem as bad.

"Are you alright? You look like you were having a bad dream." Jackson said.

"I...uh...yeah." Keegan said.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Jackson asked as sweat rolled off of him, Dante and Ethan.

"Yeah." Said Keegan, with sweat rolling off of him. "I, uh...i was back there."

"Back where?" Jackson asked.

"Home...in Ontario, Canada. I was back in my bed at the firehouse and...i heard my stepmother and one of my stepsisters arguing. I was the same age i am now. It was just like being back in that time...like i was really there. Remembering my life before the second 104 incident. Which was...horrible. They were arguing about me. And...my stepmother..." Keegan hesitated.

"Did she hurt you?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah." Keegan answered. "She didn't hit me that often back then or anything, but there were a few occasions. And it felt so...real."

"Are you alright?" Jackson asked.

"I'm fine. I've gotten over all of that. My Dad's divorced from Linda and married to my aunt Candace now. It's just...it was so life-like." Said Keegan.

"Are you sure?" Jackson asked.

"I'm sure. It's just...the weirdest part of the dream was after all that happened...i had a panic attack." Said Keegan.

"Did you use to have them?" Jackson asked.

"No, not at all." Keegan answered. "But it got weirder when i woke up in the forest. And i was all alone...but i heard a voice. And the voice was offering me a chance to help keep 101/102 Dalmatians franchise going...if i let them go. I took the offer and i started sinking into the ground. And then the last thing i heard was Cruella laughing. It was her voice speaking to me."

"I wonder why you would dream such a thing." Said Dante.

"I think i know." Keegan stated. "After two of the De ViLs carried you guys out of the diningroom...Cruella talked to me for a bit. We talked about the 101/102 Dalmatians movies that Disney has put out over the years. And then she said that...if we stop her plans this time and send her off to prison...no more films will be added to the 101/102 Dalmatians franchise. I mean, sure, they're planning on releasing a 104 Dalmatians 3 based on the event of what happened over in India last year, and i'm sure they'll probably even make a movie about this current incident. But what happens after? I mean...is she right? Will Disney really stop making more movies to add to the franchise once Cruella is caught and locked up for the rest of her life?"

"Maybe so. But that's really the whole point, isn't it?" Said Ethan.

"What do you mean?" Keegan asked.

"Well, think about it. This is a movie franchise that has been around since the 90s. A time when all of our parents were kids. Add 101 Dalmatians and 102 Dalmatians with the following incidents and you've got six movies based on everything that has happened in these real life crimes, with this current incident possibly being the last one." Ethan explained.

"Ethan's right. Movie franchises have to end eventually. Everybody knows that. We all know that the 101/102 Dalmatians movies have had an amazing run since (1998) and...we do have to accept the fact that it has to end someday. In our hearts, we hope that never happens. But in our heads, we know that it will. It's all a matter of when. But we can hope that when the time comes, the ending will be something to remember for years to come. An ending where the heroes win and the villains fall while families and relationships are repaired with nothing to fear. And ending that will seal the deal, close the book and go out on a high note. And Disney will have successfully accomplished making a series of sequels that take place quite some time after the first two films." Dante added.

"Slow your roles, dude. This isn't a movie yet, this is real life." Keegan reminded.

"Keegan's right. This is real life, this isn't a movie." Said Jackson.

"Well, one day...it will be." Said Ethan.

Just then, the boys heard some doors open, with feet scuffing along the floor. The footsteps soon stopped.

"Holy smokes! We got her! We actually got her!" came a male voice that clearly belonged to a De ViL. "Do you realize how great we'll be living when Miss De ViL finds out? She was with those two kids meddling kids that Miss De ViL wanted us to capture. We're gonna make bank."

"Are you sure we should put her down here?" Asked the male voice of another De ViL.

"I'm absolutely certain. It was Miss De ViL who requested that we put her and those kids down here in a cell." Said the first De ViL.

"But Miss De ViL instructed us to bring all of the tresspassers to her." Said the second male De ViL.

"Yeah, but she's busy with something right now and i don't know where else to put this girl. Besides, Miss De ViL has already seen the other two tresspassers." Said the first De ViL.

"I thought she said for us bring all of the tresspassers to her first, not lock them down here in the dungeon." Said the third male De ViL.

"Look, when Miss De ViL is finished taking care of her business, we'll bring her down here to meet the girl. 'Til then, we'll just keep her down here with the others, alright?" Said the first De ViL.

"Can't we just take her to Miss De ViL's cousins? After all, they're just as much in charge of the park as she is." Said the second De ViL.

"Yeah, but we're not gonna get the credit or money that way, are we? Just put her in here with kids." Said the first De ViL.

"What about this little girl?" The third De ViL asked.

"Just toss her in with her." Said the first De ViL.

"Whatever. I just hope you're right." Said the third De ViL.

"Let me go!" Said a familiar female british voice. It was Adriana.

Someone else was also being strung along by the De ViLs, it seemed.

The De ViLs led a sweaty Adriana and a sweaty young girl over to the cell/bars door, and the first De ViL used the keys to unlock the door and he opened it, and the other De ViL took her purse and he and the third De ViL pushed her inside the cell, along with the young girl. The first De ViL then closed the door and locked it with the keys, and he and the other two De ViLs walked off.

Adriana turned around and faced the cell/bars door. "You all are gonna pay for this!" She yelled. "You cretins!"

Keegan's heart stopped when he saw Adriana. She was okay and he was relieved, but...she was now captured. He then noticed the young girl that was with her. She had long blond hair and hazel brown eyes, wore a red short sleeve t-shirt, blue shorts that went all the way above her knees, and black and white sneakers with white laces. The front of her blond hair went past her shoulders while the back of it went down to her upper-back.

"Oh, no." Said Keegan.

"Keegan! Jackson!" Said Adriana gasped.

"Adriana!" Said Keegan and Jackson before they got to their feet and rushed up to Adriana, who rushed up to the two of them. The three of them embraced each other with a group hug.

"Oh, i'm so glad you're both alright. I was so worried. What happened?" Adriana said.

Keegan, Jackson and Adriana separated from the hug.

"So much." Said Keegan.

"Oh, my gosh, you're bleeding!" Said the young girl, pointing at the neck of the boy with long brown hair and blue eyes.

Adriana looked at the right side of Keegan's neck and saw the bite marks on it, as well as the blood. "Oh, my gosh, she's right. What happened?"

"Would you believe i got bit by a werewolf?" Said Keegan.

"A what?" Adriana asked.

"Never mind." Said Keegan. "You shouldn't be here in...in...Say, where are we anyway?" He asked Dante.

"We're inside the medieval dungeon. A place that's under the mansion. You were unconscious when the De ViL brought you down here." Dante answered.

"Well, that would explain why it's so hot down here and why this place's only source of light are lit torches on the walls." Said Keegan. "How did you even get here?" He asked Adriana.

"I went back to the street we departed from and waited for you and Jackson to show up. As i was waiting i saw two De ViLs-one male and one female-escorting this girl over to a door. They then tied her to a tree with a rope and opened the door and went inside. Once they were gone, i untied her and then we were both captured by two more De ViLs and put on a black bus and brought here." Adriana explained.

"Wow. That's some story. That's almost like what happened with Jackson and me. We were captured by this werewolf and vampire woman and then put on this purple bus where we met these guys." Said Keegan before he looked at the young girl. "Wait a minute. I've seen you somewhere before."

"Yes, and i've seen you before too. I saw you and your friend and your dog earlier when the De ViLs escorted me past the three of you." Said the girl.

"Hey, you're right, that is her." Said Jackson.

"You three have met? How? When? Where?" Adriana asked.

"Just as i told you before. I was being escorted by two De ViLs and we walked past them. It's as simple as that." Said the girl.

"Well, why didn't you tell me you had seen them earlier?" Adriana asked.

"I didn't know that they were the ones you were looking for." Said the girl.

"Oh. My bad." Said Adriana. "So what are they gonna do to us? I hope they just let us off with a warning."

"They're gonna kill us!" Ethan panicked. "Dig a pit and dump our bodies in it and burn us until we're burnt to a black crisp! Or hold our heads underwater until we drown and our eyes roll into the back of our heads, making them completely white! Or shoot us and dump our bodies in a bog in a swamp in the jungle somewhere! Or-or keep us as trophies, or-or Bar B Q and eat us, or-or..."

"ETHAN!" Keegan shouted. "Tone it down a notch. Sheesh."

"He's, uh...very imaginative." Dante said with an annoyed look.

"Jeepers, that's very violent." Said Adriana.

"It's his thing." Dante said grumpily.

"Well, we're basically in jail. Dark ages style." Ethan stated.

Dante wiped some sweat off his forehead with his right hand. "More like an oven. It's boiling hot down here."

"It's my fault." Keegan said. "I was suppose to be looking out for Jackson and Copper and i blew it. I'm sorry, Jacks."

"Where is Copper anyway?" Adriana asked.

"The last time i saw him, he was running out of the Halloween store where Jackson and i were captured by the werewolf and the vampire lady. Haven't seen him since. I assumed he got away or something. Another thing that's my fault, i guess." Said Keegan.

"Keegan, don't do that. Don't blame yourself. It isn't anyone's fault we're here except the people behind all of this." Jackson assured.

"Jackson's right. We need to do something else besides dread doom and pass blame around." Said Adriana.

"Like what?" Ethan asked.

"Well...we can look for ways to escape and try to get to know each other too. Distract ourselves." Said Adriana.

"Who goes first?" Dante asked.

"We can go in alphabetical order." Said Adriana.

"That's a good idea. I'd love to learn more about our new friends. Adriana, i believe you'd be first." Said Jackson.

"Well, uh...there's not much to tell, really." Said Adriana.

"She's always selling herself short." Said Keegan to the others. "Come on, i'm sure you have a lot to tell." He said before taking his viloet red sleeveless shirt off and stuffing it into the back of his pants due to the intense heat in the dungeon, revealing his now shirtless body to be covered with sweat.

"Are you sure? 'Cause we could be here for a while." Said Adriana.

"I've got time. And besides, it's not like we're going anywhere." Said Dante.

"I'd like to hear it." Said the blond-haired girl.

"So would i." Ethan added.

"Me too." Jackson stated.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, it's a really long story." Said Adriana.

"Well, i guess the first thing we better do is sit down." Said Keegan.

Adriana and the kids gathered around and sat on the floor in a circle. Keegan sat between Dante and Ethan while Adriana sat between Jackson and the blond-haired girl.

"So, uh...what's your story?" Jackson asked, sitting indian style with his hands on the floor.

"Well...My name is Adriana Tremaine and i'm 22-years old." Adriana began, sitting with her hands on the floor. "I was born in UK London, England in (2001) and i grew up there with my older sister, Donna, who was born in (2000). Family life was rough because of her and my mother. My father was killed in a truck wreck in (2015) because he was stalking a woman and her family on a country road in Ontario, Canada. As a matter of fact, she and her family were inside the vehicle that crashed into my father's delivery truck. The woman was killed and so was my father, but her husband and son survived. My mother then married the man of the deceased woman in (2016) to get revenge on him and his son for what happened to my father. Long story short, the truth came out in New Zealand in (2022) during the second 104 Dalmatians incident and my mother and sister were sent off to prison until they were released this year. But if all goes well, they'll be sent back there when this is all over."

"Wow. Wow, that's...some story." Said the blond-haired girl, sitting with her hands on the floor.

"Thanks...i think." Said Adriana. "So...who would like to go next?"

Dante raised his right hand. "I would." He said, sitting on the floor hunkered down with his left hand resting on his upper-shin of his left leg.

"Alright then. Let's hear your story." Said Adriana to the boy with long black hair that went down to his neck.

Dante put his hand down and placed it back on his right upper-shin of his right leg. "My name is Dante Miguel and i'm 12-years old. I'm from Denver, Colorado, but i was born in Mexico. My parents and i moved to the US shortly after i was born."

"And?" Adriana asked.

"And what?" Dante asked.

"Tell us about your home life." Said Adriana.

"My home life?" Dante questioned.

"Yeah, your home life. You know, what's it like? How was it the last time you saw it?" Adriana said.

"Well..." Dante began.

"You okay, Dante? You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Said Adriana.

"Well...things have been kind of trippy lately." Dante admitted.

"Do you wanna talk about it? It's like my nanny always said: It's not good to keep things bottled up." Said Adriana.

"Well...my parents didn't exactly get along when they were together. It's always been kind of scary see them fight all the time. Now they're divorced and...they were still at each other's throats and stuff. At least they were when i last saw them. Who knows, they probably still are." Said Dante.

"You know, I understand." Said Adriana.

"You do?" Dante asked.

"Yeah. My parents use to fight constantly when my sister and i were growing up and i would just run away and hide somewhere. It wasn't until my sister and i went off to London, England boarding school in (2011) that we were able to get away from all the screaming and shouting. Maybe if you could tell them how you feel honestly, they'll try to make things better for you." Said Adriana.

"I agree. I think they're try and do what's best for you if you're honest with them about the way you feel when they fight." Keegan added.

"I guess i could try that." Said Dante before flipping his long, black hair and then placing his hands on the floor.

"What about you? What's your name and story?" Adriana asked, looking at the brown-haired boy sitting on the floor indian style and wearing the black sleeveless muscle shirt.

Ethan wiped some sweat off his forehead, sitting indian style with his hands on the floor. "My name is Ethan Falcon and i'm 11-years old. I'm from Springfield Oregon. Life back home was a wreck the last time i saw it. Dad bailed last year. My Mom's new boyfriend hated me. My older brother use to pick on me constantly until he moved away to college and my Mom was too busy with her own life and her stupid boyfriend to see it. There, i said it."

"Oh, that's terrible, Ethan. Why do you think you're brother picked on you so terribly? That's not nice at all. A lot of older siblings are like that, it seems." Said Adriana.

Ethan shrugged. "I don't know."

"Maybe because you're the youngest and ended up getting more attention. That's why a lot of older siblings pick on their brothers and sisters, it seems. Same thing with Dante. If you could just sit down with them and talk it over, maybe they'll understand." Said Adriana.

"What if they don't?" Ethan asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Said Adriana.

"I guess you're right." Said Ethan.

"Okay, Jacks, it's your turn." Said Adriana.

"Alright." Jackson said. "Hi, i'm Jackson Richards Frankson. I'm 6-years old and i live in New York with my Mom and Dad and our five dogs, Moose, Lassie, Jake and Foster."

"Hi, Jackson." Said Dante, Ethan and the blond-haired girl.

"And...well...i don't think there's anything bad going on with my family." Said Jackson.

"Whoo-hoo!" Ethan shouted before clapping his hands together.

"Good on ya, bro!" Dante added, also clapping his hands.

"Alright, Keegan, you're up next." Adriana said.

"Okay." Keegan began, sitting between Dante and Ethan with his hands on the floor. "My name is Keegan Lewis and i'm 13-years old. I live in Ontario, Canada with my Dad, my aunt Candace and my dog, Copper. My Mom got killed in a car wreck on May 30th, (2015) when she, my Dad and i were riding on a country road. As you all know from Adriana's story, our car crashed into a delivery truck that her father was driving and it killed both him and my Mom. My Dad married Adriana's mother in (2016). My life was pretty much a real life Cinderella story after that. Whenever my Dad wasn't around, that is. And...Well, you know the rest from listening to Adriana."

"Yeah, i suppose we do." Said Ethan.

"And what about you? What's your story?" Dante asked, looking at the blond-haired girl.

"My name is Zoey Wilton. I'm 10-years old and i'm from Cleveland, Ohio. My parents get along fine, we have a good relationship, i'm an only child. And that's about it." Said the blond-haired girl now known as Zoey.

"Lucky you." Said Keegan.

"So how did the three of you end up here on this island?" Jackson asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dante asked.

"No." Said Jackson.

"This island has an amusement park. Ethan and i were vacationing here in Greece with our parents and we got separated from them and captured by the De ViLs." Dante explained.

"How do you know that's what happened to Ethan?" Zoey asked.

"I told him all about it on the bus." Ethan answered.

"But what about your parents?" Adriana asked.

"Yeah, what happened to them?" Jackson asked.

"The De ViLs told us they had left after months of searching and not being able to find us." Said Dante.

"Didn't they call the police?" Keegan asked.

"There are no phones in De ViL Park. Also, there are many De ViL police officers on this island that patrol the park, but they're probably just as crooked as all the rest of the De ViLs. That's probably one of the reasons our parents never found us." Said Dante.

"I wouldn't put it past them. They are De ViLs, after all." Said Adriana.

"That's the same thing that happened to me." Said Zoey.

"No suprise there. Chances are your parents are probably gone too." Said Ethan.

"I think you're right. I mean, they'd have to be. They wouldn't be dragging their heels to find me. I guess our parents really are gone after all." Said Zoey.

"So how long have you guys been on this island?" Keegan asked.

"Not sure. What month is it?" Dante asked.

"June 21st, (2024)." Said Keegan.

"(2024)?!" Dante, Ethan and Zoey gasped.

"That's right." Said Jackson.

"You mean, it's not (2023)?" Ethan asked.

"No." Said Keegan, Jackson and Adriana.

"That was last year." Said Adriana.

"What the what?" Dante said.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Said Zoey as she stood up. "Time out. Let me get this straight. You mean to tell me that we've been here since (2023) and it's now (2024)? That means we've been stuck on this island for a whole year. Because my parents and i came here last year on June the 1st."

"My Mom and brother and i came here on May 30th." Said Ethan.

"And my parents and i came here on May 31st." Dante said.

"Of last year?" Adriana asked.

"Yeah." Said Dante, Ethan and Zoey.

"Oh, my gosh. I just realized something." Ethan stated.

"What?" Dante asked.

"If this is (2024), that means my Dad's been gone for over two and a half years, because he left in (2022)." Said Ethan.

"Well...there can be no doubt now. All of your families are gone." Said Adriana.

"Yeah." Zoey said. "Yeah, you're right." She said in a sad tone as she sat back down next to Adriana.

"But it's alright now. 'Cause Keegan, Jackson and i are here. And we're gonna get you guys off this island and back home to your families where you belong." Said Adriana.

"Really?" Zoey asked.

"Really." Said Adriana.

"Oh, thank you." Said Zoey as she embraced Adriana with a hug. "Thank you, thank you so much." She stated before leting the 22-year old british girl go. "Did you hear that, you guys? We're going home!"

"I heard, Zo." Said Dante.

"Me too." Ethan added.

"First thing's first though. We still have to find Tommy, Moose, Copper and the other four puppies." Said Keegan.

"Don't worry, we will. We have to find a way out of this boiling oven of a dungeon. But how? How?" Said Adriana.

The sound of the double doors were then heard opening.

"Someone's coming." Said Dante before he and the others all stood up.

The sound of foot steps were then heard and a sweaty Cruella walked up to the cell/bars door with her two sweaty cousins and two pet gators at her side. Vivian and Bruce stood on her right while Diane and Neo stood on her left.

"Cruella." Said Adriana.

"Well, isn't this a role reversal." Said Cruella. "Usually it's me who's behind bars, not the heroes."

"Yeah. It's awful being locked up. Maybe someday you'll find out...again." Said Adriana.

"This is not that day, darling." Said Cruella.

"What do you want?" Adriana asked.

"Oh, nothing, i just wanted to get your opinion on something." Said Cruella.

"What?" Adriana asked.

"How do you like my long sleeve dress i have on? It's looks just like the one i wore when i drew the hood on the drawing of my Dalmatian puppy coat, except it's black and the upper-back of it has black dragon wings. So what do you think?" Said Cruella.

"I think a straight jacket would look better on you." Said Adriana.

"And what about me?" Diane asked.

"What'd you say?" Adriana asked.

"I said what about me? I mean, after all, my outfit looks just as good as Cruella's. Plus it's purple and glitter-coded, and the upper-back of it has dragon wings, just like her's." Diane said.

"I would look better in a straight jacket and a padded cell." Said Adriana.

"Very funny." Said Cruella sarcastically. "But enough about me and my cousin. Tell me about yourselves."

Adriana and the kids got up and walked over to the cell/bars door.

"I don't know what you're up to, lady, but you'll never get away with it!" Said Jackson.

"Hahahahaha!" Cruella cackled. "Did you hear that, girls? He said i'll never get away with it."

"I heard, Ellie." Diane said.

"So did i." Vivian added.

"Oh, how original, darling." Said Cruella. "I think someone's been watching too many saterday morning cartoons."

"Yeah, from the 90s." Vivian added.

"Unfortunately, darling...this is the real world. And in the real world...evil quite often prevails. Fraid so." Said Cruella.

"So what? This is it?" Keegan began. "I mean you're a smart lady. You could've started a foundation, cured fatal illnesses. But instead you what? Steal Dalmatian puppies."

"I keep the film franchise going by doing this." Said Cruella.

"You stole hundreds of Dalmatian puppies from two different countries. 103 From London, England in UK and 104 from the state of Texas in the US." Said Adriana.

"I admire your idealism, darling...but we both played a part in one of the 104 incidents. At least i have the integrity to admit my roled in all six previous offenses." Said Cruella.

"I never, ever..."

"You went along with your mother's plan to frame Candace for stealing the Miller family's puppies from Kansas and kidnapping the Lewis boy." Said Cruella, cutting Adriana off. "You helped your mother set Candace up by showing her a news paper about the Miller family's missing puppies. And to top it all off, you went along with the second 104 incident in New Zealand after the Dalmatians had been found. You and your sister and mother were going to use the incident to make yourselves look good in the eyes of the media. How is that different? Huh?" She said. "And you." She said, looking at Keegan. "Have you thought about what said earlier in the diningroom?"

"I've done nothing but think about that. I even talked about it with three of my friends." Said Keegan.

"I knew it." Said Cruella. "So in the end, you couldn't resiste the chance of saving the 101/102 Dalmatians film franchise from ending again." She stated, looking at the gang's suspicious expressions. "Hmhmhmhmhm. Oh, don't look so suspicious. I am truly thanking you from the bottom of my heart. Now then...i'll let you and your friends go, get everything packed up on the plane, and be on my way."

"Don't get the wrong idea, Cruella." Said Keegan.

"Animal cruelty crimes are still crimes against society, hear us?" Said Dante.

"And animal cruelty crimes are not something that should be allowed to continue just to keep a movie series going, understand?" Said Ethan.

"That is the same with both this animal cruelty crime and any other one!" Jackson added.

"Listen closely, we are not going to let you get away this time at all!" Said Adriana.

"We're going to stop you and your plan!" Said Zoey.

"Because we are dog lovers!" Said Keegan.

"Hm. That is a foolish choice." Said Cruella.

"The foolish choice would be to let you and your thugs escape." Said Keegan.

"You fools. You think you'll be doing society a favor by foiling my plans and locking me up for the rest of my life...when in actuality you will be doing the exact opposite." Cruella stated.

"What is she talking about?" Dante asked.

"I'm talking about the 101/102 Dalmatians franchise. If you send me back to prison...what do you think will become of it? It will be the end of the series...the end of the Dalmatians...and the end of me." Said Cruella. "Sure, they say that the Dalmatians are what keeps the franchise going, but the truth of the matter is...i'm the one who's kept it going all these years. I mean, think about it. I was the one who started this whole thing in (1996) when i stole 99 Dalmatian puppies from London, England and tried to make them into a fur coat-which Disney made into a movie and released in theaters in (1998). I repeated the offense in (2000) with 102 puppies when i snapped out of Dr. Pavlov's therapy-which Disney also made into a movie and released in (2002). After that, the series came to a halt. It wasn't until after the 103 Dalmatians incident in Mexico in (2017) that the franchise continued in (2019). And that was only because of my release in (2007). (2020), On the other hand, was a whole new beginning for me when i was discharged from the asylum and stole 104 puppies from the state of Texas in the US."

"As well as kidnapped a 10-year old boy." Said Adriana.

"Well, that too, but...that wasn't planned or anything." Said Cruella. "But you have to admit...the franchise has been thriving successfully since it's come-back in (2019). And if i'm not mistaken, they just released a new addition this year based on the second 104 incident. And even now, the Walt Disney industry is working on a third installment based on the third 104 incident that happened last year in India, with plans of releasing it next year. And then there's this current situation. They will surely do a movie about this new occuring incident. Now wheather it's the last one or not...is completely up to you."

"Don't listen to her, Keegan. She's a master manipulator. You know this from watching the movies." Adriana warned.

"What do you want, darlings?" Cruella asked Keegan and the other kids. "You want some video games?"

"Video games?" Dante asked.

"How about your very own amusement park. Or toy store or Mall?" Said Cruella.

"Our own amusement park?" Ethan said.

"Our own toy store?" Jackson added.

"Our own...Mall?" Zoey questioned.

"You want money, darlings? Tell me. How much? Anything you want, i can give it to you." Said Cruella.

"You can?" Zoey asked.

"Don't listen to her, you guys! She's just trying to bribe us into letting her escape! Listen to your consciounces, listen to your hearts!" Said Adriana.

"Forget all that morality nonsense." Said Cruella. "You want to try and stop me? Go ahead. Rescue the your friend and the puppies. End the franchise, send me back to the pokey for the rest of my life. But it won't make you happy a few years from now. And i know it won't make the fans happy."

"Why not?" Keegan asked.

"She's just trying to trick us into letter her go, you guys, don't listen to her. Listen to your hearts." Said Adriana.

"Listen all you like, darlings. You'll never hear your hearts guarantee that the 101/102 franchise will never end. But i can." Said Cruella. "That's why you have to let me go...so the franchise won't end again. The same franchise that Adriana and Keegan here are apart of now. And the same franchise that you all will be apart of in a year or two."

"We'll be apart of the 101/102 Dalmatians franchise, just like Keegan and Adriana?" Jackson asked.

"That's right. The 5th addition to the series is all about Keegan and his dog, despite his name being changed to Kendal in the film. It's likely that all of your names will be changed too in the Disney movie adaption of this current situation...but you'll all be famous, none the less. You'll have millions of fans worldwide, just like Keegan, Adriana and i do. Although i can't imagine them still loving you 10 years from now...or any of you having new fans, for that matter." Said Cruella.

"What do you mean by that?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, come on, darlings, let's be serious. Can you honestly say that you can see yourselves having new fans by (2034)? Not to mention your old ones. This franchise has been ongoing since (1998). That's over 26 years of screen time and you all will have thousands, maybe millions of fans after this current incident hits theaters as a Disney film. But do you really think your fans will still love you after they watch that movie and learn that you guys had a hand in putting me away behind bars for life and ending one of the most beloved franchises in Walt Disney history?" Said Cruella.

"You guys, she'll say anything to save her own hide. Because that is what De ViLs do and she is a De ViL." Said Adriana.

"Come on, darlings. Think of your fans. Think of your future fans. Think of the franchises' fans. Without me, the franchise can't continue." Said Cruella.

"The franchise can't continue without the Dalmatians." Said Adriana.

"Think of the fans, darlings. The fans." Said Cruella.

"She's right, we have to think of the fans." Said Keegan.

"Oh, Keegan." Said Adriana.

"But as much as the fans love Cruella...they love the Dalmatians just as much." Said Keegan.

"Yes. Oh, yes, that's true." Said Adriana.

"So how about it, darling? Are you going to let me go?" Cruella asked.

"No." Keegan said. "We don't have a deal. You can take your empty promises and get out of our sight. Right, guys?"

"That's right." Said Adriana, Dante, Ethan, Jackson and Zoey.

"Fine. But catch this, darling. There are a lot of fans out there who would love to have the opportunity that you were given. This is your loss." Said Cruella.

"So how are we gonna end this?" Diane asked.

"Well, as far as everybody else is concerned, no one knows that they're here." Said Cruella as she looked at Diane. "That being said, i think we should get Gaston, Colonel D and Fastboom and get off this island. But before we do so, i have one last thing to do."

"Oh, yeah, what's that? Another empty promise to tempt us into willingly letting you go?" Keegan asked.

"Look, this won't take long, i just came down here to hear your decision about me the franchise...and to return something of your's." Said Cruella. "Vivian? Would you like to do the honors?" She said, looking at her German cousin.

"Yes, ma'am." Said Vivian. "Bring it in, please!" She shouted with a hand to her mouth.

Footsteps were then heard and two familiar skeleton-dressed men, and the male De ViL with the keys, walked up to the cell door, with one holding a scepter that had a white skull on top, and the other holding a familiar brown-spotted Dalmatian puppy. This was Dr. Skullier and his partner. The two skeleton men who stole Moose from the London, England carnival in (2017).

"Copper!" Said Keegan with suprise.

"Give him to the boy." Cruella ordered.

The De ViL then used the keys to unlock the cell door and opened it, and the Skeleton man offered Copper to Keegan.

"Copper!" Said Keegan as he grabbed Copper before the De ViL closed the cell door back and locked it and then walked off. "Oh, thank goodness you're safe. I thought i'd lost you." Said the 13-year old boy as he hugged the brown-spotted Dalmatian while holding him in his arms. "Wait. Why are you giving him back to me?" He asked Cruella as he looked at her.

"I don't want him anymore. You see, this isn't a repeat of the second 104 incident. This is a repeat of the 103 Dalmatians incident and the first 104 Dalmatians incident. Two incidents, so to speak." Said Cruella.

"And you don't want Copper because he's not one of the 104 Dalmatians from the first 104 incident?" Keegan asked.

"Well, that and...he did what he was suppose to do." Said Cruella.

"Did what he was suppose to do? What does that mean?" Keegan asked.

"Bring you here." Cruella answered.

Keegan placed Copper on the floor. "What do you mean bring us here?" He asked. "You know what? It doesn't matter. It really doesn't, it doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter?" Cruella asked.

"No, because we need to get out of here, we need to find Tommy, Moose and Elizabeth's puppies." Said Keegan.

"Sorry, darling. I'm afraid you won't find them anywhere." Said Cruella.

"Why not?" Keegan asked.

"Because they're not here." Said Cruella.

"What are you talking about? Of course Tommy and the dogs are here. You stole them." Said Keegan.

"Technically, Gaston stole them." Said Cruella.

"Yeah, because you put him up to it! And now you've kidnapped us and are holding us hostage on this island!" Said Keegan.

"Well, you know that and i know that. But as far as the rest of the world is concerned...your being here isn't even public knowledge. No one knows that you're here. Just like we planned it." Said Cruella.

"What?" Keegan asked.

"See, that's what your dog was suppose to do and has done." Said Cruella.

"What are you talking about? That Copper, my dog, is the reason that we're in here right now? I don't understand that." Keegan said.

"That was the plan all along." Said Cruella.

"The plan?" Keegan asked.

"Yes. Right from the moment you and your dog and two friends started chasing after us in Lois's car." Said Cruella.

"How did you know that?" Keegan asked, with his blue eyes wide.

"It was all part of the plan, remember?" Cruella reminded.

"What plan? What are you talking about? And what have you done with Tommy and the dogs? Where are you keeping them on this island?" Keegan asked.

"Darling...i thought you were smarter than that. Your friend and the dogs aren't anywhere on this island. You don't get it." Said Cruella. "They were never with us on the plane during our flight here to Greece...at all."

"What?! You're lying!" Said Keegan.

"Fraid not." Said Cruella.

"Keegan's right! This is impossible, you do have Tommy and the dogs! He even called Keegan and told him what was going on!" Adriana added.

"All of which was part of the plan to lure you guys here." Said Cruella. "You see, Tommy was brainwashed by the Dark 13 into carrying out any order that was given to him. And this particular order was to call you and help lure you and your friends here to Greece...just like the Lewis boy's puppy had been programed and instructed to do."

"What are you saying?" Keegan asked.

"She's saying this is a trap, Keegan! The Dark 13 used Copper, Tommy, Moose and the puppies to set us up and lead us here just to trap us!" Said Adriana.

"Wow, your pretty swift." Said Cruella.

"The Dark 13...used Copper...to lead us here...into this...this trap? Is this some kind of joke?" Keegan asked.

"Fraid not, darling. It's all true." Said Cruella. "Why do you think Xehanort didn't have the US military take your puppy like they did with all the other Dalmatian puppies in the state of Texas? He still had one last assignment for the little beast to carry out. And that assignment was to lead you and your friends here to Greece, on this island and into this trap."

"No." Said Keegan, shaking his head in disbelief. "No, that's not true. Nothing you've just now said is true! Tommy and the dogs are here on this island because we were following the GPS tracker on his collar and Lois's car's GPS showed that his tracker was on your plane the whole time we were chasing after you!"

"You mean this?" Said Cruella before sticking her right balled up hand through the bars and then opening it, allowing a small object to drop to the floor. It was Moose's nametag tracker.

Adriana, Jackson and Keegan stared at the small device on the floor in shock.

"Moose's nametag tracker." Said Jackson.

"I thought you would at least want something of your dog's since the rest of him is going to made into fur clothing." Said Cruella to Jackson before she withdrew her hand from the bars.

Jackson bent down and picked up the nametag and stood up and looked at it, along with the others. "But i don't get it. Why did you have Moose's nametag with you? And how did you know that it was a disguised GPS tracker?" He asked, looking at Cruella, along with the others.

"You learn a lot when you watch a lot of movies over and over and over again. Especially when they're based on your own real life actions. I saw in the third movie how those three brats had found out that the puppies were in Mexico on Devil's Island. And that was thanks to Lois's dog's nametag tracker. So this time, i figured i'd flip the script and use what i now knew against the heroes." Said Cruella.

"And it worked. It got the three of you to follow us here to Greece and fall into this trap. Game over, darlings." Diane added.

"You mean you lured us here just to trap us? Why would you do that?" Adriana asked.

"Oh, darling, it pays to have your actions documented into a movie franchise. You know, you can spot all of your mistakes and figure out exactly where you went wrong and why things flew south the way they did. Like for instance, the airship air plane was light blue in the third and fourth incidents. So i had it painted baby blue to make it look like a different plane so no one would recognize it. And as you can see, it worked out perfectly. Also, i had the plane remodaled to work automatically. This way i don't have to worry about any pilot or co-pilot bailing on me because they didn't get paid when they wanted to." Said Cruella.

"We had already made it to Paul's hideout in Australia when the pilot and co-pilot decided to bail out." Said Diane.

"Yes, but still, it wouldn't have killed them to stick around until after the whole thing was over." Said Cruella. "Anyway, back to our subject. I have learned so much about the flaws in my previous attempts of at a Dalmatian puppy coat from watching all four movies. Not counting the first film, the one thing that the rest of the Dalmatians movies had in common was that the human heroes always came to their rescue. And that's why all four of my previous attempts at a Dalmatian puppy coat failed. Because every time hundreds of puppies got stolen, the heroes were always there to rescue them. Well, not this time. For you see, this time...i've thought ahead." Said Cruella.

"Oh, my gosh. You really did lure us here to Greece just to trap us. And you used Copper, Tommy and Moose to do it! How low can you go?!" Said Keegan.

"That was all Xehanort's idea...not mine. And besides...i did what i had to do to get what i want." Said Cruella.

"What do you want, Cruella?" Adriana asked.

"I want the three of you. This underground dungeon was suppose to be the prison of the 103 Dalmatians...but everything happens for a reason. And things turned out just fine, because you all are not a threat to me...anymore." Said Cruella. "You see, Xehanort changed our plans at the last minute and beamed the 99 puppies up onto his ship and departed from from the island and left Greece. I admit, i was a bit upset about it at first. But that all changed after Xehanort explained the plan to me to lure you idiots here and trap you. All i had to do was make it look like i had Tommy, Lois's dog and Elizabeth's puppies. How easy was that?"

"What are you gonna do with us?" Dante asked.

"Well, you all being here on the island, locked up, does change things some-what. The only ones who know that you're here are you, me, my gang and the Dark 13. So if you'll excuse me, i have to get to the North Pole and have my two Dalmatian coats made." Said Cruella before she proceeded to leave.

"Wait, you're not gonna keep us locked up down here, are you?" Ethan asked, making Cruella in her tracks.

"You have a better idea?" Cruella asked.

"Please, please, please, Cruella. We need to get out and tell our friends back home in America what's going on, please." Adriana begged.

"Darling...i know you and your friends are probably not at your best right now due to the intense heat of this dungeon, but even you should realize why i can't let you do that." Said Cruella.

"Why not?" Adriana asked.

"Because if i were to let you go, you all would have the police on me in two seconds." Said Cruella.

"No, we won't, we won't!" Adriana and the five kids protested all at once.

"Oh, of course you would!" Cruella yelled. "You'd have me arrested for kidnapping you. And then you would tell the police about the current 103 and 104 Dalmatians incident at the North Pole. I'd wind up back in prison and you would wind up rescuing the puppies. That's not what this is about! I didn't agree to go along with Xehanort's plan to lure the three of you out here to Greece to trap you just to let you go so you could call the cops! Now, if you'll excuse me, i have a plane to catch."

"Wait, wait. Listen to me. Listen to me. We don't care what you've done or why you've done it. We just want to go home and see our families. We just need to see them and let them know that we're alright. Okay? Please." Said Zoey.

"You are really starting to get on my nerves." Said Cruella.

"Our friends back home will stop you! Then you'll be sorry!" Adriana threatened.

"I wouldn't count on it, darling. I recieved a text from Xehanort stating that he has captured all of your friends and is holding them captive at the North Pole, along with the 103 and 104 Dalmatians." Said Cruella. "And don't even bother trying to phone the men in blue back home in America, because as three of you know, the US police system is shut down until mayor Xehanort says otherwise."

"That's right. You have no one to help you. No family...no friends...no police...no nobody. Face it...you are all stuck here on this island and in this dungeon until we say otherwise." Said Diane.

"What?" Said Jackson.

"That's right, darling. We're untouchable." Said Vivian.

"We want to go home! Let us go! You have no right to keep us here!" Said Ethan.

"Ethan's right! You can't just leave us locked up down here forever!" Said Keegan.

"And i don't intend to. I'm just gonna leave you all here to fly off to the North Pole and have my two Dalmatian fur coats made. Once i've done that, i'll head back over here to Greece and have professor Fastboom use his memory-eraser-inator to erase all of your memories of what you know now. Then i'll send you back home to your families. But as for when i'll be back, well...i a really can't promise a time-table. After all, it takes a long time to leave Greece and make it to the North Pole and back. Plus Gaston and the Dark 13 will be killing two sets of hundreds of Dalmatians puppies and making them into two fur coats. And that takes a lot of time also, so...who knows? It could be days before i come back here." Said Cruella.

"Why, you..."

"Don't worry, darling, i'll come back to free you and your friends. I just can't guarantee when that will be." Said Cruella, cutting Keegan off.

"What?" Keegan asked.

"Hahahahahaha!" Diane cackled. "See you later, my dears."

"You're going to slip. That's what you villains all have in common. You let the glory go to your head." Said Zoey.

"A huge mistake the other 104 Dalmatians villains just couldn't keep from happening." Cruella began. "Well, i've been taking notes from all three previous 104 incidents. Do you know why the other villains failed to accomplish their goals? Because they were too busy whining about their motives and feelings and revealing themselves to our heroes. Why? If you really wanna accomplish something bad, you don't reveal your master plan to the good guys as if you were some super villain from a cheesy 90s TV show. No. You waste no time. And you do what you set out to do right then and there. That's what you do. And that's exactly the kind of end i'm going to bring to this 26-year old franchise. You know why? Because i don't want the world to know my backstory. I don't want the legacy of myself or my Disney villain counterpart to be that of Stacy HeLL. Or that of her stupid snake of a mother, Helena, or Linda Tremaine or Richard Scolex. I want my legacy to be that of me...and nothing more. No sad backstory...no revelation...no clowning around. Because that's the era we live in."

"Wow. Sounds like you've really thought things through this time." Said Adriana.

"Yes, i have. You see, this is my grandest scheme ever, as well as my second chance at succeeding at the third and fourth Dalmatians incident. I can't afford to make any mistakes. And now that you idiots and all of your other friends are out of the picture, there's no chance of that happening. This series of Dalmatians incidents, and the franchise, is going to end with me finally getting not one, but TWO Dalmatian puppy coats." Said Cruella.

"Enjoy it while you can, lady. Because next time you and i see each other, it will be you who's behind bars and me standing on the other side. Mark my words, lady. When this is over and i get through talking to the UK police, you won't be able to apply for parole by (2096). Do you hear me...you...PSYCHO?!" Said Adriana.

"Come on, you guys, let's get out of here." Said Diane before she walked away from the cell door with the two skeleton men.

"Yes...let's." Said Cruella. "I'll be back. I always wanted to say that." She said to Adriana and the others before she and her two Alligators walked off.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, darlings. Auf Wiedersehen." Said Vivian to the prisoners before walking off after Cruella and the others.

"I don't know about you guys, but i am really beginning to dislike that woman." Said Adriana.

"Yeah, me too." Said Dante.

"The feeling's mutual. Trust me." Ethan added.

"She is a bad person." Jackson stated.

 **/**

Cruella and her gang, minus her two pet gators, walked out of the room through the open doorway, and two male, muscular De ViLs closed the wooden double doors shut and used their keys to lock both of them. Both doors had a black, brass, hoop-shaped door handle, and both sides of the doors had a lit torch on the wall.

Cruella and her gang then turned to face the two De ViLs.

"Keep them in there and keep the door locked." Said Cruella to the two De ViLs.

"You want us to keep them locked up down here?" One of the De ViLs asked.

"That's exactly what i want. At least until we get back from the North Pole." Said Cruella.

"When is that gonna be?" The second De ViL asked.

"After Gaston has made those puppies into my two Dalmatian fur coats. Once finished doing that, we'll fly back over here to Greece and have professor Fastboom erase their memories of this event and then we'll return them home to the US. But until then, they stay down here and in that room. Got it?" Said Cruella.

"Got it." Said the two De ViLs.

"Good. Gaurd these doors with your lives. Don't let them escape." Said Cruella.

"Yes, ma'am." Said the De ViLs.

"Come on, you guys, let's get Gaston, Colonel D and Fastboom and get out of here." She said to her gang.

"Right." Said Diane and Vivian.

Cruella and her two cousins and the skeleton men walked off to get Fabian, Colonel D and Fastboom and fly off to the North Pole.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	94. 103104 94: Sweet Justice

**103/104 94: Sweet Justice.**

Gigi and Rex and the gang and the eight Dalmatians arrived inside the glass tube elevator.

"Hey, you guys!" Said Gigi as she, Rex and the gang and Moose and Domino, Little Dipper and Oddball rushed out of the glass tube elevator, with Max, Lucas, Brandon and Diego still holding Abner, Little Nipper, Tripod and Mini in their arms.

"Look, it's Gigi!" Said Candace.

"And Rex." Roxy added.

"And Lois and the others." Jerry said.

"We can call for help?" Moose asked as he and the gang ran over to where Bo and the others were.

"Whoa, check it out!" Roxy gasped.

"Yeah, a talking dog." Said Candace.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday." Said Jerry.

"Wait a minute, how are you able to..."

"I'll explain later. Right now we have to get the US military down here and stop this madness once and for all." Said Moose, cutting Bo off.

"Fair enough. Okay." Said Bo.

"Why are we just now hearing from you guys? What have you been doing?" Lady Black asked.

"Running around all over this space station, trying to find this control room, that's what we've been doing. I thought you said that elevator down the hall would take us up to the control room." Said Rocy.

"No, that's not what i said at all. I said it 'SHOULD' take you up to the control room. Now there's a difference." Said Lady Black.

"You also didn't tell us that the elevator that led up to the control room was a glass tube elevator." Said Roxy.

"Honest mistake. It just slipped my mind, is all." Said Lady Black.

"Whatever." Said Roxy. "Where are Elizabeth, Franco and Clare?"

"They went on ahead to find Tommy while i went back to help Gigi." Said Rex.

"Oh. Nuff said." Said Roxy.

"So can we call for help?" Gigi asked.

"Yeah, but we gotta type in the password first." Said Bo.

"So type it in." Said Rex.

"I'm trying, but i can't seem to find the right one." Said Bo.

"Hmm. Let's see. How about...Dark 13?" Lois asked.

"Okay, i'll try that." Said Bo. "Dark...13." He said as he type in the words on the keyboard on the control panel before hitting enter.

"Access denied." Said the female voice.

"Nope, not it." Said Bo.

"What about Xehanort?" Clark asked.

Bo typed in Xehanort's name and hit enter.

"Access denied." Said the female voice.

"Nope." Said Bo.

"Try this: Number 13." Said Mia.

Bo typed in Number 13 and hit enter.

"Access denied." Said the female voice.

"Uh-uh." Said Bo.

"Here. Try this: Cruella De ViL." Said Roy.

Bo typed in Cruella De ViL and hit enter.

"Access denied." Said the female voice.

"That's not it either." Said Bo.

"I think i know what it is." Said Lady Black.

"You do, what? What is it? Tell us. What's the password?" Bo asked.

"T-O-M-M-Y. Tommy." Said Lady Black.

"Okay, we'll try that." Said Bo. "T-O...M-M...Y." He said as he typed in the name. "Okay, everyone, cross your fingers, 'cause here goes nothin'."

"Fingers crossed." Said Roxy as she crossed her fingers on both hands.

Bo then pressed enter.

"Access allowed." Said the female voice.

"HOORAY!" Roxy shouted as everyone else cheered.

"Hahaha! We're saved!" Said Candace.

"No, not yet we're not." Said Bo.

"What now, Mr. ex-commissioner?" Lady Black asked.

"Well, we still have to find and rescue the state of Texas's Dalmatian puppy population." Said Bo before noticing the eight Dalmatian puppies. "Speaking of which, where did all these puppies come from?"

"They were among the 103 Dalmatians when we found and freed them." Answered Max.

"What? The 103 Dalmatians are on board here too?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, they are. I mean, we were just as suprised as you are when we found them. We thought they were over in Greece with Cruella and her band of thugs." Said Mia.

"How did you find manage to find them?" Candace asked.

"Well...it went a little something like this." Mia explained. "You see, the others and i were running all over the space station, looking for the state of Texas's Dalmatian puppy population. That was when we came across the 103 Dalmatians."  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Ealier**

Lois and Clark and the others followed Lady Black through the space station as she led the way down a hall.

"I'm gettin' pooped." Said Roy while running with the gang.

"Yeah, so am i. How much further is this room that's holding the state of Texas's Dalmatians?" Mia said.

"Don't worry, we're almost there. I know it." Said Lady Black.

"But you said that a while ago." Said Max.

"And i will keep saying it everytime you ask me." Said Lady Black.

"Are we close?" Lois asked.

"Yes, we are, we're almost there. I know this space station inside and out." Said Lady Black.

"Well, i hope we find the puppies soon. 'Cause my feet are killing me from all this running." Said Lucas.

"Look. There's a door up ahead." Said Brandon.

The others looked up ahead and saw a slide-up/down door.

"Hey, he's right, there is a door up ahead." Said Diego.

"Yeah, and it looks like a door to a warehouse. A perfect place to hide hundreds of Dalmatian puppies. Come on, let's go." Said Max before he ran on ahead of the others.

"Wait for us, Max!" Clark shouted before he and the others ran after Max.

Max ran up to the door and bent down and tried to slide the door up, to no avail. The 12 year old boy stood up as the others ran up to him from behind.

"Drat, it's locked. Let's try something else." Said Max.

"Wait. We better make sure." Said Lois before she placed the left of her head on the door to listen for what was on the other side.

"Well?" Roy asked.

"What do you hear?" Mia asked.

"I hear...barking." Said Lois before taking the left side of her head off the door. "Lots and lots of barking."

"Well, that confirms it. The state of Texas's Dalmatians are inside that warehouse." Said Lucas.

"Well, we have to get 'em out." Said Brandon.

"Yeah, but how? I mean, the door's locked." Said Diego.

"Stand back, everyone." Said Lady Black before everyone stood back. She walked up to a scanner on the left side of the door and placed her right hand on it, allowing the device the scan it.

The door then slid up, opening, and Lois and the other stood aside and countless Dalmatian puppies rushed out of the warehouse and down the hallway. The majority of the puppies wore collars around their necks while some of them, the strays, didn't. Most of the puppies were black-spotted, some were brown-spotted, few were orange-spotted and others were yellow-spotted.

"FREEDOM! FREEDOM!" Max shouted, thrusting his fists in the air.

The stampeding line of puppies soon ended and they all ran down the hallway.

"Whoa. That's a lot of puppies." Said Roy.

"Yeah, i know. I didn't think the state of Texas had that many Dalmatian puppies." Mia added.

"It doesn't. Those are the 103 Dalmatians. The Dalmatian puppy population of UK London, England." Lady Black answered, with her hand now off the scanner.

"What?" Mia asked.

"I'll explain on the way. Come on. Let's follow those puppies." Said Lady Black before she and the others ran off after the 103 Dalmatians.  
 **##################################################################################**

"And that's how we found the 103 Dalmatians." Mia finished.

"But that makes no sense. I mean, i thought the 103 Dalmatians were in Greece with Cruella and her gang." Said Gigi.

"How do you know that, Gigi?" Lois asked.

"Stacy told me when she was holding me at gun point." Gigi answered.

"Really?" Lois said.

"Well, actually, she told me that Adriana, Jackson, Keegan and Copper were over in Greece, trying to rescue Tommy, Moose and Liz's four puppies. And since we thought that Moose and Liz's puppies were with Tommy at the time, i figured that the Dalmatian puppies of London, England were in Greece as well. Clearly i was wrong, since we found them here instead." Said Gigi.

"I don't get it. I mean, Tommy i can understand. But why would Cruella steal all of the Dalmatian puppies of London and send them here and then head off to Greece? It doesn't make sense." Said Mia.

"Actually, it makes perfect sense when you think about it." Said Lady Black.

Everyone looked at Lady Black.

"What do you mean?" Candace asked.

"Stealing Moose and Tommy, along with Elizabeth's puppies, wasn't an accident like it was with Jason four years ago. The Dark 13 knew that the truth about Tommy would come out and that he would run away because of it, and then wind up at Liz's house and catch Cruella's minion in the act of stealing Moose and the puppies, leaving the guy no choice but to take the boy prisoner." Lady Black explained.

"Are you saying that this whole kidnapping scenario was done of purpose?" Bo asked.

"On the Dark 13's part, yes. On Cruella's part, no." Lady Black answered.

"But why would the Dark 13 want Cruella to kidnap Tommy just so she could give him back to them later?" Bo asked.

"Simple. To lure Adriana, Jackson and Keegan into a trap in Greece." Said Lady Black.

"Lure them into a trap? What are you talking about?" Lois asked.

"Keegan's dog running into you, Adriana and Jackson on the road was no coninsidence, Lois. The pup knew you would be on the road that night, looking for Tommy, and knew that Jackson and Adriana would be curious enough to investigate the matter." Said Lady Black.

"You mean to tell me that Copper helped lure Adriana, Jackson and Keegan into a trap in Greece?" Jerry asked.

"Yes." Said Lady Black.

"How would Copper know to do that? Why would he even lure Adriana, Jackson and Keegan into a trap at all?" Roxy asked.

"Because he was programmed to." Said Lady Black.

"Programmed? By who?" Roxy asked.

"Why, by the Dark 13, of course. I mean, didn't you pay attention in the theater when you were watching Disney film adaption of the second 104 incident? It was revealed in the movie by Dr. Zero/Xehanort that Kendal's/Keegan's pup belonged to the Dark 13. It was also revealed in the real life incident." Said Lady Black.

"Oh, yeah, that's right, i forgot about that. But how would Adriana, Jackson and Keegan know that Tommy, Moose and Liz's puppies had been kidnapped by Cruella?" Said Roxy.

"Because Tommy called Keegan with his cell phone, revealing that he was. He was programmed by the Dark 13 to do that." Said Lady Black.

"Tommy was programmed?" Gigi asked.

"Yes." Said Lady Black.

"As in brainwashed?" Rex asked.

"Yes. Tommy was brainwashed by the Dark 13...just like Keegan's dog was." Said Lady Black.

"So this whole kidnapping fiasco was a set up?" Roy asked.

"Pretty much, yes." Said Lady Black.

"No wonder Cruella took my name tag." Said Moose.

"What?" Lois asked.

"Cruella-before she handed me, Tommy and the puppies over to a member of the Daek 13-she removed my name tag and took off in the plane with her gang of thugs." Said Moose.

"Hey, he's right. His name tag is gone." Said Brandon, looking at Moose's red collar, noticing that his name tag was missing.

"She must have watched the film adaption of the 103 Dalmatians incident and figured out it was a disguised tracking device. She probably took it so Adriana, Jackson and Keegan would think that Tommy and the puppies and i were on the plane with her and her goons. That way, Adriana, Jackson and Keegan would follow them to Greece." Said Moose.

"Are you trying to tell me that Adriana, Jackson and Keegan-my son-are on the other side of the world on a wild goose chase?" Jerry asked.

"That's right." Said Moose.

"Now it all makes sense. The military not taking Copper and Liz's puppies, Cruella not taking Copper along with Liz's puppies, Tommy getting kidnapped and then calling Keegan for help. It was all part of the villains' scheme to lure Adriana, Jackson and Keegan all the way out to Greece into a trap." Said Candace.

"Exactly." Said Lady Black.

"I've gotta warn them." Said Jerry as he reached inside his left pants pocket to get out his cell phone.

"No need. I've sent someone to Greece to help them out." Said Lady Black.

"Really? Who?" Jerry asked.

"You'll know when they get here." Said Lady Black.

"Alright, so what do we do until then?" Candace asked as Jerry removed his left hand from his pocket.

"We get the contact the US military, get them down here, and shut this whole thing down." Said Bo.

"And rescue Tommy and the 104 Dalmatians." Lois added.

"Well, that too." Said Bo.

"How are we gonna find them? This place is huge. It'll be like trying to find two needles in a haystack. Hey, it took us a while to find this control room." Said Roxy.

"Roxy's right, Tommy and the puppies could be anywhere. This place is huge, it'll be near impossible for us to find them." Gigi said.

"Indeed it will. But why bother searching the entire ship on foot when we can do it right here in the control room?" Said Lady Black.

"How do we do that?" Mia asked.

"Simple. We'll use the surveillance screen." Lady Black.

"You mean that huge theater screen in front of us that's taking up the whole wall?" Brandon asked.

"The one and only. As you can see, the surveillance screen monitors every room of the ship, so locating the 104 Dalmatians' whereabouts won't be difficult." Said Lady Black.

"Yeah, you're right. But how are we gonna find them? I mean, i don't see the 104 Dalmatians on any of these screens." Said Bo.

"The surveillance screen needs a password to access the room." Said Lady Black.

"Oh, a password, huh? Well, i can give it that." Bo stated. "Okay now, let's see." He said. "Let's try...darkness." Bo typed in the word 'darkness'.

"Access denied." Said the female computer voice as the word 'DENIED' appeared in red on the surveillance screen before disappearing.

"No, that's not it." Said Bo.

"Great. Now we'll have to waste more of our pressious time trying to figure this password out like we did with the radio's." Said Candace.

"Oh, you don't have to, i can just tell you what it is." Said Lady Black.

"Well, what is it?" Bo asked.

"1-4." Lady Black began.

"1-4." Said Bo as he typed in the two numbers.

"C-h-i." Lady Black continued.

"C-h-i." Said Bo as he typed in the words.

"L-d." Lady Black finished.

"L-d." Said Bo as he finished typing in the rest of the password before hitting enter.

"Access allowed." Said the female computer voice as the word 'ACCESS' appeared in green on the surveillance screen before disappearing.

"Yes!" Said Roxy with excitement.

"Okay, okay, so we're in now. But how do we find the 104 Dalmatians?" I don't see them anywhere on the screen." Said Bo.

"Just type in the name of what you want the surveillance screen to show you and it will appear on screen." Said Lady Black.

"Alright, i'll try that." Said Bo. "Show me...the 104...Dalmatians." He said as he typed in what he was saying before hitting enter.

A screen then appeared on the huge screen, revealing the 104 Dalmatians on it. The majority of them wore collars around their necks while few of them, the strays, did not. Most of them were black-spotted, some were brown-spotted, few were orange-spotted while a few others were yellow-spotted. Molly, Pongo, Perdy, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster were also with the puppies.

"Look, there are the 104 Dalmatians." Said Brandon.

"And Molly." Gigi added.

"And Pongo and Perdy." Said Rex.

"And Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster. Where are they?" Said Clark.

"It looks like they're all locked up in some kind of room." Said Bo.

"Can we free them from here?" Diego asked.

"Can we?" Bo asked as he looked at Lady Black.

"Yes. Just type in the password and the door to the room will open automatically." Lady Black answered.

"Okay, what's the password?" Bo asked.

"Xehanort." Said Lady Black.

"And how do you spell that?" Bo asked.

"X-e-h-a-n-o-r-t." Lady Black spelled.

"X-e...h-a...n-o...r-t." Said Bo as he typed in the name Xehanort and then hit enter.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back in the room with the 104 Dalmatians, Dice was still lost in his thoughts, trying to think of a way to get himself and the other dogs out. But so far, he couldn't think of anything.

"Ugh! That does it! We've been locked in this room for who knows how long and haven't come up with any way of escape!" Said Max.

"Yeah. And i'm starting to get really hungry." Mickey added.

"We are all gonna die on this ship, just because Dice can't come up with plan to get us out of here!" Said Max.

"Calm down, Max, it's not your brother's fault we're stuck here." Said Molly.

"Yeah, it's not my fault we're stuck here, it's the Dark 13's!" Said Dice.

"But you can't think of a way to get us out of here, can you?" Max said.

"I, uh...no, i can't. I can't think of a way to get us out of here." Dice admitted.

"Us still being trapped in here kinda gave that away, don't you think?" Said Max.

"That's not what i meant, Mick-face. It's not that i can't think of a plan at all, i just can't think of one right now at this minute." Said Dice.

"Well, unless that door opens automatically by itself, we're not going anywhere." Said Mickey.

"Door open." Said the female computer voice before the door opened automatically by itself.

Seeing that the door was now wide open, the 104 Dalmatians began rushing out of the room.

"We're free! We're out of here!" Said Max with excitement.

"I must use this power for good." Said Mickey.

"Come on, you guys, let's get out of here." Said Dice before he, Molly, Mickey, Max and Olive, Clark's four dogs, and Pongo and Perdy ran out of the room with the rest of the puppies.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back in the control room, Gigi, Rex and the gang watched 104 Dalmatians on the screen as they and the other dogs rushed out of the room they were once trapped in.

"Alright, Bo!" Said Jerry, with excitement.

"Yeah, you did it!" Candace added excitedly.

"Thanks. It was nothin'." Said Bo.

"Where do you think they're going?" Gigi asked Rex.

"I don't know, but we're going there too. Come on." Said Rex before he and Gigi ran towards the glass tube elevator.

"Hey, wait for me!" Said Moose before he ran after Gigi and Rex.

"Where are you going?" Lois asked.

Rex, Gigi and Moose stopped at the elevator and turned to face the others.

"We're going to get our dogs." Said Rex.

"Be careful." Said Clark.

"Thanks. You too." Said Rex. He, Gigi and Moose then ran inside the glass elevator and it took them down from the control room to it's destination.

"I hope they're gonna be alright." Said Mia.

"Yeah. Me too." Roy added.

"So what's our next move?" Max asked Bo.

"Well, first i need to sit down. All of that standing up at this panel has really made me tired. I wish this thing had a chair to sit in." Said Bo.

Lady Black stepped on a red button making a trap door open up from underneath Bo, startling him, and a seat popped out of the trap door and he fell back onto the seat.

"That'll work." Said Bo, now sitting in the seat.

"Okay, what's next?" Lucas asked.

"Now we contact the US military and get them down here to the North Pole ASAP." Said Bo.

"I heard that. Let's do it." Roxy added.

"Let's." Said Bo.

"You do that. I'm gonna go help Gigi and Rex." Said Lady Black before she ran off for the elevator.  
 **##################################################################################**

Elsewhere on board the ship, Helena, Linda and Donna were running down the hallway, in search of Rex and the others, with Linda and Donna ahead of Helena.

Helena was covered with pink cake from the massive wedding cake she was trapped in earlier. It had taken some time, but Linda and Donna had managed to dig her out of the pink, massive triple-deck wedding cake.

"Can't you run any faster, old woman?" Linda asked while looking back at Helena.

"Excuse me, Miss commissioner, i don't have time to go to the gym and spa and 'masseuse' everyday." Said Helena.

"Some of us care about our personal appearance." Said Donna, looking back at Helena.

"Try obsessed. You're just like my daughter." Said Helena.

"I'll pretend i didn't hear that." Said Donna, looking back at Helena.

Just then, barking was heard up ahead, and Helena, Linda and Donna stopped in their tracks when they saw the barking 104 Dalmatians and the other dogs stampeding towards them.

Linda looked at Helena and Donna. "Shall we run for our lives?" Linda asked.

"No, let's just stand here and wait for them to attack us." Said Donna sarcastically.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Linda asked.

The barking then grew louder, and Helena, Linda and Donna looked and saw that the stampeding dogs were getting closer to them.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Helena, Linda and Donna screamed before they took off running back down the hallway, with the 104 Dalmatians and the other dogs chasing after them.

The dogs chased the three female villains down the hallway and inside the cake factory, where many of the dogs scattered while some of them continued chasing the bad girls. Among them were Rex, Lassie, Jake, Foster, Dice, Mickey, Max, Olive, Pongo and Perdy.

Linda, Donna and Helena rushed up the right flight of stairs and onto the bridge, with the puppies and other dogs chasing after them from behind. The three women ran onto the bridge, where Helena picked up the remote to the forklift, and ran over to the forklift and got on the board of the machine. The three villains looked and saw dogs coming their way.

"AAHH!" Helena, Linda and Donna screamed.

Helena then pressed a button on the remote, activating the forklift, and the machine's forks moved the board they were standing on up to the top of the forklift as puppies and other dogs ran up to the machine, surrounding it and barking up at it.

Dice, Mickey, Max, Olive and two more Dalmatian puppies got inside the forklift. One of the other two Dals had brown spots and wore a baby blue collar, and the second one had yellow spots and wore a pink collar.

Rex, Lassie, Jake, Foster, Molly, Pongo, Perdy and the puppies then moved away from the forklift, and the brown-spotted puppy, with the baby blue collar, got down on the floorboard of the forklift and Dice placed his paws on the stiring wheel, and the brown-spotted puppy pressed down on the gas pedal with it's right paw. Dice used his paws to stir the forklift and the machine sped over to the rail of the bridge and crashed into it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Helena, Linda and Donna screamed as they fell off the board of the forklift and into the huge bowl of pink cake batter, making a loud 'SPLASH'.

"Oooooooh. Wipe out." Said Dice.

Helena, Linda and Donna then gasped for air as they surfaced and splashed around in the bowl, covered from head to toe with the pink cake batter.

The other puppies and Molly, Clark's four dogs, and Pongo and Perdy rushed over to the rail and looked down at the three villains splashing around in the huge bowl of pink batter.

"Now that is some sweet justice." Said Mickey.

"Yeah. You could say they got their 'JURST DESSERTS'. You, Dice, are a genius." Max added.

"I do what i can." Said Dice before the brown-spotted puppy got back on the seat of the forklift with him and the other five pups.

"Girls, i'll be honest with you. Those puppies aren't like no puppies i've ever seen. They're smart." Said Helena, with her, Linda and Donna no longer splashing in the batter.

"And we talk too!" Dice, Mickey and Max shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Screamed Helena, Linda and Donna as they resumed splashing around in the bowl of cake batter. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Talking puppies. REAL, ACTUAL talking puppies.

A stray black-spotted puppy then grabbed ahold of the lever with it's mouth and pulled it, making the bowl to pour Linda, Donna and Helena into a large tripple-deck cake bowl, along with some of the pink cake batter, filling the bowl up to the top.

Helena, Linda and Donna then surfaced, gasping for air. Then tripple-deck cake bowl then moved towards the oven that opened it's door, revealing the blazing fire inside of it, ready to recieve it's newest dessert to bake.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Helena, Linda and Donna screamed, with their eyes wide and bulging out of their heads like three cartoon characters, as they headed for the hot, firey, blazing oven. The tripple-deck cake bowl went inside the firey oven and the door closed, silencing the screams of the three female villains.

Gigi, Rex and Moose rushed inside the cake factory and stopped in their tracks when they saw that it was filled with the 104 Dalmatians.

"Molly! Dice! Mickey, Max, Olive! Are you here?! Where are you guys?!" Moose shouted.

"We're up here!" Came the voices of Dice, Mickey and Max.

Gigi, Rex and Moose looked and saw Molly, Clark's dogs, Pongo and Perdy and Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive on a bridge with several other Dalmatian puppies. The Miller puppies were all inside the forklift, along with two other Dalmatian puppies-one with brown spots and another with yellow spots.

"Hi, Dad!" Dice, Mickey and Max shouted.

Molly and Olive barked.

"Molly! Kids!" Said Moose excitedly.

"The puppies can talk too?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, but only Dice, Mickey and Max. Come on." Said Moose before he took for the the bridge, with Gigi and Rex following after him. They rushed up the right flight of stairs and ran across the bridge, and the Miller puppies got out of the forklift, along with the other two puppies, and they, along with Molly, Clark's dogs, and Pongo and Perdy ran up to Moose, Gigi and Rex, who ran up to them.

"Are you guys alright?" Moose asked.

"Yeah, we're fine, thanks to Dice and this brown-spotted little dude." Said Mickey, refering to the brown-spotted Dalmatian puppy.

"Ah, it was nothin'." Said Dice.

"Nothin'? It mean to tell me that baking three villains into one tripple-deck wedding cake is nothin'? I don't think so." Said Max.

"Max is right. It takes a lot of skill to bake three villains into one cake. Especially when those villains are Helena HeLL and Linda and Donna Tremaine." Said Mickey.

"Helena, Linda and Donna are here? Where are they?" Gigi asked.

"They're inside the oven, baking. With any luck, they'll stay there until help arrives." Said Dice before realization hit him. "Wait a minute. You can understand what we're saying?"

"Yes. Yes, i can. And so can Rex." Said Gigi.

"But how?" Mickey asked.

"I told them. They know that i can talk too. So do Richard and Stacy, but...i doubt anyone will believe them." Said Moose.

"True. And no one will ever believe Helena, Linda and Donna about us being able to talk either." Said Max.

"Right. And since Gigi and Rex aren't going to say anything, i guess that means our secret is safe. Right?" Said Dice.

"Of course." Said Gigi.

"Absolutely." Rex added.

"Soooo what do we do now?" Mickey asked.

"Well, with the 103 Dalmatians free, Stacy and Richard on ice, the 104 Dalmatians now free, and Linda, Donna and Helena baking in an oven, that just leaves Tommy who needs rescuing and the Dark 13 that needs defeating." Said Gigi.

"And Cruella." Max said.

"Well, we'll worry about her later. Right now we have to find Tommy, rescue him, and pull the plug on the Dark 13's plans once and for all." Said Gigi. Just then, her cell phone rang and he she reached into her right pants pocket and got it out and answered it. "Hello? Oh, Elizabeth, hey. What's up?...What?...When did this happen?...Uh-huh...Uh-huh...Uh-huh...Uh-huh. I see. Okay, we'll meet you there. Bye." Said Gigi before ending the call and placing her phone back in her pocket.

"Well? What'd she say?" Rex asked.

"She said that she, Franco and Clare found Tommy." Gigi said.

"Well, that's great news." Rex said.

"But she also said that he's with the Dark 13 and that they're in a spaceship, heading towards a huge castle-like spaceship on a mountain. She and Franco and Clare are following them in a spaceship right now as we speak." Said Gigi.

"Then let's not waste anymore time. Let's get over there to that castle-like ship ASAP." Said Rex.

"Right, but how are we gonna get there?" Gigi asked.

"Hey, you guys!" Came a voice.

Rex, Gigi, Moose, Molly, the Miller puppies, Clark's dogs, Pongo and Perdy and the other puppies all looked over the rail and saw Lady Black standing in the factory.

"Lady Black. What are you doing here?" Gigi asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to help you and Rex." Said Lady Black.

"Good, then maybe you can help us with our new situation." Said Gigi.

"And that would be?" Lady Black asked.

"I just got a call from Elizabeth. She said that she, Franco and Clare found Tommy, but he's in a spaceship with the Dark 13, heading for a castle-like spaceship that's on a mountain. Liz, Franco and Clare are following them in a ship right now as we speak." Said Gigi.

"Say no more, i know how to get you there." Said Lady Black.

"You do?" Gigi asked.

"Absolutely. Just follow me." Said Lady Black.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	95. 103104 95: Series Finales, MudWater an

**103/104 95: Series Finales, Mud/Water, and Earthquakes.**

Back at Greece, in the backyard of the castle-like mansion, the airship air plane started up, rode down the runway, lifted itself off the ground, ascended into the sky and then turned around and flew off in the direction it had came early, with Cruella and her thugs on board, heading for the North Pole.

 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, in the underground dungeon of Cruella's mansion, her two pet Alligators, Bruce and Neo, were inside the dungeon's cell room, standing by the double doors, gaurding them. A sweaty Adriana was sitting on the floor up against the brick wall on the right, stroking Copper's fur with her right hand, who was lying right next to her, while the sweaty kids were all sitting on the floor up against the wall on the left. Jackson was sitting next to Keegan, who was sitting next to Dante, who was sitting next Ethan, who was sitting next to Zoey.

"Do you remember the first time you saw a Dalmatian?" Adriana asked the kids while looking at Copper and stroking his fur. "The first time you see them, it's like...meeting a celebrity. You read about them in the books and see them in the movies that Disney put out, but you don't really expect to meet one face-to-face. They're like your celebrity that you hope to meet one day, but know you never will. And then you see one of them...for the very first time."

"This is not your fault." Keegan assured.

"But it is." Said Adriana as she looked at Keegan. "If Jackson and i hadn't stole Lois's car and followed that nametag tracker, we wouldn't be here right now in this situation."

"No. This one's on Cruella." Keegan said. "She lured us here with Moose's nametag." Said the 13-year old. The light brown-haired boy stood up. "Listen."He began. "You and i are gonna have plenty of time to talk about this later." He said as he walked over to the cell door.

"If there is a later." Said Adriana.

"Yes, there is." Keegan stated as he leaned up against the wall. "I've got a Dad back home who needs me."

Adriana smiled at Keegan.

"Dude, what's up with your chest?" Dante asked.

"What do you mean?" Keegan asked.

"That scar on the right side of your chest. How'd you get it?" Dante asked.

Keegan looked down at the scar on the right side of his bare sweaty chest. It had healed, but like all scars, it hadn't gone away. And chances were it probably never would. Donna had left her mark on him and he would likely bare the mark for the rest of his life. "Oh, that." He said. "My stepsister."

"What? Adriana did that to you?" Zoey asked.

"No. Not Adriana. My other stepsister...Donna. She came after me with a chainsaw on the night of the second 104 incident and cut me with it." Said Keegan.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. You must have been really scared." Said Zoey.

"I was at the time, yeah." Said Keegan.

"Do you have nightmares about that night?" Zoey asked.

"Every now and then, yeah, i do. But not as often as i use to." Said Keegan.

"I actually think it looks kinda cool. The scar, i mean." Said Dante.

"Really? You think so?" Keegan asked.

"Yeah, it makes you look tough." Ethan said.

"Thanks." Keegan stated. "But enough about me. Let's try and focus on getting out of here."

"Well, we have to come up with an escape plan first." Said Adriana.

"Yeah, we do, and i've got a plan. It's called Plan B." Said Keegan.

"What's plan B?" Ethan asked.

"I'll let you know as soon as i think of it." Said Keegan.

"Great." Said Dante sarcastically as he tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling. He then looked at Keegan, along with the rest of the gang. "What are we suppose to do until then?"

"We could talk about the Disney film franchise. You know, to pass the time." Said Keegan.

"I'm up for that. I know every single thing about every Disney movie." Said Ethan.

"Oh, really?" Dante questioned as he, Jackson and Zoey looked at Ethan.

"Yep." Said Ethan.

Dante got to his feet. "Alright." He said before clasping his hands together and walking over to the right side of the cell. "Who played Cruella in the Dalmatians movies?" He asked as he turned to face the others.

"Helena Bonham Carter." Ethan answered.

"That was too easy." Dante said. "Who was the first Disney villain?"

"The Evil Queen." Said Ethan.

"Woo! Fishizzle." Said Keegan as the others, minus Dante, clapped for Ethan.

"Alright, one more." Said Dante. "Name the first Disney movie that was based on a true story."

"That's easy. 101 Dalmatians." Said Ethan.

"Wrong." Said Dante.

Zoey raised her right hand.

"Zoey." Said Dante.

Zoey put her hand down. "It was Pocahontas...in (1995)."

"That's correct. Let's see how much more you know about the Disney movies." Said Dante. "What month and what year did Dumbo come out?"

"October 31st, (1941)." Zoey answered.

"Who directed the (2019) remake?" Dante asked.

"Tim Burton." Zoey stated.

"What weapon did Jafar use in Aladdin to accomplish his evil deeds?" Dante asked.

"A gold cobra staff." Said Zoey.

"Okay, one more." Dante said. "Who was the villain in The Little Mermaid 2, Return To The Sea?"

"It was Ursula's sister, Morgana...Dude." Said Zoey.

"Alright, i'm impressed." Said Dante as he walked back over to where the other kids were. "You know your Disney stuff." He said as he sat back down next to Ethan.

"She's okay." Said Ethan in an annoyed tone.

"Jealous much?" Zoey asked.

"So what Disney movie do you guys like to watch most, Keegan?" Dante asked.

"103 Dalmatians." Keegan stated.

"Oh, that film's boring." Said Dante.

"Not for the people who went through the real life thing." Said Keegan, looking at Dante and the other kids.

"I agree with Dante? It reminds of the first two films." Said Zoey.

"Yeah, but it takes place in (2017) instead of way back yander like most Disney movies." Said Jackson.

"Of course it takes place in (2017). That was the year the incident occured." Said Adriana.

"Exactly." Said Jackson.

"Yeah, but the third one's not as good. There's a certain formula you gotta go through when it comes to a trilogy. You gotta give the protagonist some kind of backstory and do something unexpected to get the audience." Said Dante.

"Yeah. One of the greatest examples is one of the biggest reveals in all cinematic movie history. The infamous line: "No. I am your father". From The Empire Strikes Back." Said Zoey.

"But it set the stage for the final film in the original trilogy. Without it, Return Of The Jedi would've been no good." Said Dante.

"Okay. True." Ethan agreed.

"Yeah, and in 103 Dalmatians, it's revealed that Cruella has a husband named Paul who makes his debut in The Texas 104 Dalmatians. And in The Texas 104 Dalmatians, Cruella has two cousins and a neice. and he and she and Paul turn out to be Ric's biological parents and Jordan's grandparents. And in 104 Dalmatians 2, Stacy HeLL, from the first 104 film, has a mother who masterminds the second 104 incident. They all follow the formula." Said Adriana.

"But the 101/102 Dalmatians franchise isn't a trilogy, it's a movie series." Said Keegan, looking at Adriana.

"Keegan's right. Disney just released a new addition to the franchise this year. Add the first four installments and you've got five movies all together." Jackson added.

"Oh. My bad. Sorry." Said Adriana.

"What do you know about main villains in series finales? How do they differ from other villains in the series?" Keegan asked Dante.

"By the final installment, the main villain finally learns off the mistakes from the others. Like in the first 104 Dalmatians film. Stacy HeLL. She's an ameture compared to this villain. He's unbeatable, he's super human. You could stab him, shoot him. Hey, you could even burn him on fire and nothing happens. You either gotta blow him up or rip him to shreds." Dante explained.

"Thanks for the advice. But i don't think it'll come to any of those things with Cruella." Said Keegan.

"I wasn't talking about Cruella." Said Dante.

"Then who were you talking about? I mean, Cruella is the one who started this whole Dalmatians fiasco 28 years ago, right?" Said Keegan.

"Yeah. Not to meantion that she's the main villain in the first three Dalmatians movies, as well as the fact that she's learned from all of her mistakes from first three incidents, along with the mistakes of all of the other villains in the first two 104 films. She certainly falls under the category of everything Dante just said." Ethan added.

"Yeah. But just because she was the one who started this whole thing, and was the main villain in the first three incidents/movies, doesn't mean she's our guy. Or girl, or...whatever." Said Dante.

"Well, then who is? I mean...what kind of villain are we looking for?" Zoey asked.

"Well...usually in a series finale, the main villain's goal is way bigger than those of the other villains. There will be no petty motive...pure global disaster. I'm talkin' apocalyptic. End of the world and Doomsday. They're all disasterous. They affect the whole world." Dante explained.

"Not to mention you can't trust anyone. Everyone and anyone is a suspect and could be working for the enemy." Said Ethan.

"Yeah. And what's the number one rule that all series finales follow?" Zoey asked.

"Anything can happen in the series finale. Even the hero's death or the death of someone close to them." Said Dante.

"Yeah, that's true, but...what does any of that have to do with the Dalmatians movies and our current situation?" Keegan said.

"I was getting to that." Said Dante.

"Oh, sorry. Continue." Said Keegan.

"Mm-hm." Dante began. "There's just some certain rules to movie franchises that i know. I'm gonna use the 103/104 Dalmatians movies for an example. Like in the first one-103 Dalmatians-the story starts to be set. In the second one-The Texas 104 Dalmatians-the story starts to expand."

"What happens in the third film?" Jackson asked.

"Well, all bets are off." Said Dante.

"Really?" Jackson asked.

Dante nodded. "And that's when you start to face the...terrifying truth of a series finale." He looked at Keegan. "You better hope there's not a 104 Dalmatians 3."

"I'm sure there won't be." Said Zoey.

"Oh, yes, there will. Disney's planning on releasing it in theaters worldwide next year. And as we know, the Dalmatians incidents have not ended because Cruella is still at large. So therefore, the Dalmatians series hasn't ended." Said Keegan.

"Which brings us to our current situation." Dante said.

"The real life 103 and 104 Dalmatians fiasco. The fifth incident to the 103/104 Dalmatians crimes, and the soon to be fifth film to the 103/104 Dalmatians series, as well as the seventh installment to the franchise. And quite possibly the last." Said Ethan.

"Which is hard to believe, because this is a franchise that's been ongoing since our parents were kids. I mean...is this finally it?" Dante said.

"I don't know. Maybe so. But it's like you and Ethan said earlier, Dante: Movie franchises have to end sooner or later. Will it be a sad day for the fans when it finally does end? Probably. But like you said, Dante, we can hope that when the time comes, the ending will be something to remember for years to come. An ending where the heroes win and the villains fall while families and relationships are repaired with nothing to fear. An ending that will seal the deal, close the book and go out on a high note." Said Keegan.

"Uh, let's try to focus on our current situation, shall we?" Said Adriana.

"Yeah. Like how are we gonna get out of here, for starters." Said Jackson.

Just then, the cell started rumbling.

"What is that?" Zoey asked.

Keegan looked out the bars and saw that the whole room was shaking, followed by brown mud mixed with water raining down from the ceiling. "Uh-Oh."

"What uh-oh?" Zoey asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." Said Keegan as he turned around, blocking the view of the cell door.

"It's the big one, it's the big one, it's the big one, you guys, it's the big one, it's the big one, it's the big one." Said Dante.

"Stop, it's not the big one! Probably." Said Keegan.

"Probably?" Dante questioned.

As the rumbling room began to shake, brown mud/water began to rain down from the ceiling in the gang's cell.

Adriana, Copper, Dante, Ethan, Jackson and Zoey all stood up as they looked up at the ceiling of their cell and saw the mud seeping in from the roof.

"Mud! Mud! Mud! Mud!" Ethan panicked.

"Deep breath's, okay?" Said Adriana.

The gang then heard the same sound coming from outside their cell that was coming from within. It was the same sound the seeping mud was making, but this sounded a bit louder.

Dante ran over to where Keegan was. "Move!" He said as he pushed Keegan out of the way. The 12-year old boy looked through the bars and saw that lots of mud was seeping in the room through the ceiling. A whole lot more than what was raining down from the ceiling in their cell. "OH, NO!"

"See? Not the big one." Said Keegan nervously.

"HOW IS THIS BETTER?!" Dante screamed with panick in his voice.

"How is what better? Let me see." Jackson said before running over to where Dante was, along with the rest of the gang, minus Keegan. They all looked out the bars and saw the mud raining down from the ceiling. "OH, NO!"

"Oh, no is right. It's raining mud nonstop." Said Dante.

"This whole dungeon's gonna fill up with mud, with us in it! We're gonna be gone with the mud!" Jackson panicked.

"Now, now, let's not panick. A little mud never hurt anyone." Adriana assured.

A lot more mud then began to rain down from the ceiling of the cell room.

"Of course too much can be a bad thing." Said Adriana.

"This is so typical. I mean, first we end up locked up down here by those De ViLs, and now we're at high risk of drowing in mud. How could it get any worse?" Said Zoey.

As if on cue, more mud/water started pouring down from the cell room's ceiling.

"I had to ask." Said Zoey.

A bunch of brown mud/water then bursts through the brick wall down at the end of the room between both sides of the cells.

"Not good! Not good!" Ethan panicked.

"What's not good? What's going on?" Keegan asked before he got his violet red, sleeveless muscle shirt out of the back of his pants and put it on and then went over to where the others were and looked out the cell door and saw the wave of mud coming out of the brick wall down at the end. "Aw, man. It looks like it's really coming in."

The shaking room then began to shake violently.

"You guys, what do we do?! What do we do?!" Jackson panicked.

Dante tried to open the cell door, but could not. "It's locked!"

"No, really? I hadn't noticed." Said Zoey sarcastically.

"This is no time to for sarcasm, Zoey. This is a matter of life and death." Said Dante.

"Yeah, i can see that." Said Zoey.

Just then, more mud/water bursts through the whole wall and began making it's way down the aisle.

"Oh, my gosh!" Ethan gasped.

More mud/water began pouring down from the ceiling of the gang's cell and they all turned to see it.

"Oh, no!" Adriana said.

The mud outside soon reached the gang's cells and rushed in through the cell/bars door and engulfed Adriana, Copper and the kids. The gang then surfaced and gasped for air, all covered with mud, and opened their eyes. The whole cell was nearly filled with mud and continued to rise as more mud seeped in through the cell door and poured down from the roof while the whole room continued to shake violently.

"We gotta get out!" Said Adriana.

"We just got engulfed by a bunch of mud! We're alive! We're alive!" Said Dante.

Adriana looked up at the ceiling. "Dante, move!"

Dante and the others looked up at the ceiling and saw that more mud began pouring down from their cell's ceiling.

"No, no, no!" Ethan panicked. "You guys, we're gonna drown! Mud's leaking!"

"(Gasps) Oh, man! We need to get out!" Keegan said as he looked at the ceiling as mud poured down from it.

A chunk of the ceiling then fell toward Zoey and she screamed as she dodged it. "Jackson, watch out!"

More mud/water poured from the ceiling and onto Jackson, who was already covered with mud like the others were. The 6-year old then moved away from the spot where the mud was raining down on him.

"AH!" Jackson screamed. "I wanna go home!" He panicked.

Keegan then sucked in a mouthful of air, shut his eyes tightly, and went under the mud/water.

"Keegan! Keegan!" Adriana said as she noticed Keegan go under the mud.

"Keegan?!" Dante questioned.

"Where is he going?!" Zoey asked.

"Okay, don't panic. Don't panic." Said Adriana.

"We're running out of air! We're not gonna make it!" Said Ethan, with the mud now up to his neck, along with everyone else's. The water mixed mud was now only a foot away from reaching the ceiling.

"We are! We are. Take a deep breath!" Said Adriana. She and the kids took a deep breath to calm themselves down.

Underneath the surface of the mud mixed water, Keegan held onto two of the bars of the cell door and was pulling on them, trying to pull the whole door off to free himself and his friends. But could not bring himself to do so. The 13-year old pulled harder and harder, but the door wouldn't budge and inch. Keegan then pulled with all of his strength, and was soon engulfed by a purple light.

Above the surface, Adriana, Copper and the other kids were now up to the ceiling, and their faces were now the only parts of their bodies that weren't covered by the sea of water mixed mud. And that was only because they were keeping their faces afloat by looking up at the ceiling that was still leaking mud as the whole room shook.

The face of Keegan then surfaced and he gasped for air as his eyes opened. "I got the door off! Come on, let's get out of here!"

Adriana, Copper, Dante, Ethan, Jackson, Keegan and Zoey all sucked in a mouthful of air and went under the mud and swam out of the cell through the now doorless doorway of their cell. The gang then swam up to the surface and gasped for air. The mud/water had extinguished all of the lit torches, making the cell room dark, but the gang was still able to see each other and their surroundings.

"We made it! We're out! Now come on, let's go!" Keegan shouted over the loud noise of the shaking, rumbling room, with his body now covered with thick, brown hair. The only part that wasn't covered was his face.

Bruce and Neo then started swimming towards the gang, and Adriana noticed them, but she couldn't make them out due to the room shaking so violently and the mud/water pouring down from the ceiling.

"Keegan?!" Adriana asked, with her eyes squented.

"What?!" Keegan asked.

"What are those?!" Adriana asked.

Keegan and the others looked and saw Bruce and Neo, Cruella's massive pet gators, swimming towards them.

"AAHH!" Keegan screamed.

"AAHH!" Adriana screamed, now recognizing Bruce and Neo.

"Swim! Go! Go!" Keegan shouted.

Bruce and Neo swam towards their soon-to-be seven course meal, and Keegan and the gang began swimming for their lives.

"Swim for your life!" Keegan shouted as he and the gang swam through the mud mixed water. "Keep goin'! Move!"

The gang then stopped swimming and looked behind them and saw that the gators were now close behind them.

"AAHH!" Zoey screamed as she looked and saw the gators closing in on her and the others.

"Head for the opening!" Said Keegan before Bruce and Neo went under the mud mixed water.

The gang resumed swimming towards the opening up ahead, but Bruce then surfaced beside the gang and let out a roar, making Zoey scream with suprise.

"Jackson, get out of the water!" Keegan said.

"How?!" Jackson asked.

"Here! Climb on top of my shoulders!" Said Dante.

"No, Dante, you'll drown if i do that!" Said Jackson.

"Just do it!" Said Dante.

"Okay!" Said Jackson before he swam over to Dante and got on the 12-year old boy's shoulders piggyback style.

Despite the mud being up to his chin and barely being able to keep his head afloat due to Jackson sitting on his shoulders, Dante didn't seem to mind this one little bit.

Bruce then went back underneath the surface.

"Keep heading for that opening!" Keegan shouted before he and the others continued swimming towards the opening. They soon made it to where the opening was. "Come on! Out through here, hurry!"

Bruce then surfaced in front of the gang and roared.

"AH!" Dante screamed as he flinched, accidently knocking Jackson off of his shoulders and into the mud/water.

"Jacks!" Said Adriana.

"I'll get him!" Said Dante before shutting his eyes tight, pinching his nose, sucking in a mouthful of air, and diving under.

Neo then surfaced behind Adriana and Copper, and the 22-year old british girl screamed in terror as she and the pup turned to face the massive gator, with it's mouth open wide.

"Adriana, Copper!" Said Keegan before he dove under.

Adriana grabbed Copper and swam out of the way as Neo bit down on the spot where they once were.

Dante then surfaced with Jackson, with his left arm around the 6-year old's shoulder. Jackson also had his right arm around Dante's shoulder, and they both opened their eyes.

. "Are you okay, are you okay?" Zoey asked Jackson.

Jackson nodded.

Keegan then surfaced and jumped on top of Neo and rapped his arms around the gator's neck.

Neo then began to struggle, trying to throw Keegan off of him, but the boy held on tight for dear life.

"Help!" Keegan shouted as he held onto the gator's neck before it went under with him.

"Keegan!" Ethan shouted.

Bruce then surfaced beside the gang and let out a roar. Dante got his arm off Jackson's shoulder and jumped on top of Bruce and rapped his arms around the massive gator's neck, and it began to struggle, attempting the to shake the boy off, but the 12-year old kid held on for dear life.

Neo then surfaced with Keegan still holding onto his neck before diving back under. The 13-year old wrestled the gator underneath the surface while Dante rastled Bruce above the surface before he dove under as well, taking the 12-year old with him. Both boys wrestled the gators under the surface before they surfaced.

When Neo surfaced with Keegan, the boy had his arms rapped around the creature's snout, while Dante still had his arms rapped around Bruce's neck.

"Keegan!" Said Adriana.

"Keegan!" Zoey screamed.

"What am i, chopped liver?!" Dante shouted as he wrestled with Bruce.

"Are you alright?!" Adriana asked.

"Oh, yeah, i'm just fine! I always wrestle gators in my spair time!" Dante shouted sarcastically while wrestling the struggling gator.

 **/**

Outside the prison room, the two male De ViLs were terrified as the whole underground dungeon shook violently.

"Wh-what's goin' on?! What's with the violent earthquake?!" Shouted the first De ViL.

"You got me!" The second De ViL shouted.

Just then, the wooden double doors started creeking and leaking water, followed by a flood of mud/water blowing off both doors and carrying the two De ViLs away as they screamed.

Both of the De ViLs were each floating on one of the doors as they were carried away by the flood of mud/water.

 **/**

Back inside the prison room, the flood of mud/water ran through the now doorless doorway, and Keegan and Dante got off of the two gators and the mud/water took the gators out of the room, followed by Keegan and the gang.

 **/**

The first De ViL was screaming in panic while Bruce and Neo then passed by the second De ViL.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The second De ViL screamed.

The mud/water carried Keegan and the gang in another direction and bursts through the wall, creating a massive hole, and carried the gang out through it, and the ceiling of the underground dungeon collapsed, killing both the two De ViLs and Bruce and Neo, as well as blocking the hole Keegan and the gang went through. The whole underground dungeon had caved in.

 **/**

The mud/water carried Keegan and the gang through the dark cave and then moved them upwards and it bursts out of the cement ground of the mansion's backyard runway and into the air, with Keegan and the gang on top of it. The water then stopped coming out of the ground and the gang fell to the ground and the island stopped shaking.

The gang was caughing and gasping for air and were covered with mud while Copper stood up and shook the mud off his fur. The Adriana and the kids then stood up.

"We made it. We're out. We're alive." Said Dante in a relieved tone.

"So...where are we now?" Zoey asked.

"If i'm not mistaken, we're in the backyard of the mansion." Said Adriana.

"Oh, that's okay. No need to thank me." Said Keegan.

"Thanks for the help...Sasquatch." Said Ethan as he and the others looked at Keegan.

"What? What's wrong? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Keegan asked.

"Is that you, Keegan?" Jackson asked, who still had his flip-flops on, despite the being caught in the flood of mud/water.

"Who else would it be?" Keegan asked.

"A Sasquatch's son." Said Ethan before he and Dante laughed and high-fived each other.

"What are you guys talking about?" Keegan asked.

"Keegan...look at your hands." Said Adriana.

"Why should i?" Keegan asked before looking at his hands, only to see that they were covered with thick, light brown hair, along with his arms. "(Gasps) It can't be!" He said before he started feeling all over his head, neck and chest with his hands and felt the thick, brown hair everywhere, except on his face. He could also feel it all over his body. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Keegan, calm down." Said Adriana.

"You guys, look at me." Said Keegan.

"Do we have to?" Zoey asked.

"Oh, man! I-i'm a werewolf!" Keegan panicked.

"Oh, stop being dramatic, Keeg, you're not a werewolf. " Said Adriana.

"Yeah, i am." Said Keegan.

"No, you're not. What would give you that idea?" Adriana said.

"I got bit by a werewolf at the Halloween store! And to top it all off, i have thick, brown hair all over my body! What other explanation could there be?!" Said Keegan.

"Maybe you're just going through early puberty. I mean, you are a teenager." Said Dante.

"I'm only 13. I'm too young to be growing hair all over by body. And even if i was going through stages early puberty-which i deffienitly am NOT-i would not have hair all over me like this. Especially thick, brown hair that covers my whole body." Said Keegan.

"I actually think it's kinda cool." Said Ethan.

"Me too." Dante added.

"Me three." Added Jackson.

"You wouldn't think it was so cool if you had this much hair all over your bodies." Said Keegan.

"True. But look on the bright side. At least your face isn't covered with hair." Said Dante.

"Yeah, and your clothes and shoes aren't torn from your transformation like in the movies." Zoey added.

"Yeah. Yeah, i guess you're right." Said Keegan as looked at his clothes and sneakers he was wearing and was that they had not been damaged by his transformation. "So what do we do now?"

"I have an idea. We head back for the parking lot, get inside the car, and then leave this island of horrors behind us for good." Said Adriana.

Keegan then started sniffing and then his blue eyes went wide. "Oh, i think we have a whole lot more to worry about than just getting off this island."

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked.

"Do you smell that? It's smoke...from a volcano." Said Keegan.

Adriana, Copper and the other kids then started sniffing the air.

"Oh, my gosh, he's right." Said Zoey.

"A volcanic eruption. That's what caused the underground earthquake." Said Adriana.

"You guys, look!" Said Dante as he pointed at something.

Adriana, Keegan, Copper and the others looked in the direction where Dante was pointing and saw black lava and black smoke coming out of a volcano.

"Ah, great. It looks like it's really cooking." Said Jackson.

"Yeah, and it looks like it's could erupt at any given time." Said Keegan.

"Which means that when it erupts..."

"This whole island will be smoldered with lava." Said Adriana, cutting Jackson off, finishing his sentence. "We need to get off this island now before we all become firewood."

"I heard that." Said Dante.

"I'm all for that." Said Ethan.

"Yeah, me too." Said Zoey.

"Me three." Said Jackson.

"Me four, now let's get out of here and head for the parking lot and get off this scary place. Cruella's probably already halfway to the North Pole by now." Said Keegan.

"What makes you think that?" Ethan asked.

"Look." Said Keegan, pointing behind the gang.

Adriana and the others turned around and saw an empty runway.

"Look, it's a runway." Said Zoey.

"What's it doing here behind the mansion?" Adriana asked.

"If i had to guess, i'd say this was where Cruella's airship plane was when it landed on the island." Said Keegan.

"Yeah, and now it's gone, which can't be good. For all we know, she may already be at the North Pole by now." Said Dante.

"All the more reason for us to get a move on, head for the car, and get out of here. Now come on, let's go." Said Keegan.

"But how are we gonna make it back to the parking lot? We're out in the middle of the nowhere." Said Adriana.

"Adriana's right, Keegan, we're out in the middle of the jungle. There's no way we'll be able to make it back to the parking lot before the day is over." Jackson added.

"Well, don't worry about that. We'll just run the whole time so we can get to the parking lot faster." Said Keegan.

"Even if we did do that, we still wouldn't make it to the parking lot before the day is over." Said Zoey.

"Yeah, and i can't do that much running due to the fact that i'm wearing high-heels." Adriana added.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out." Said Keegan.

"Figure out what? We're just gonna run around the jungle all day?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know, i don't know at this point. Just-just focus! Okay? We need to go. Before it gets dark, okay?" Said Keegan.

"Okay, fine." Said Zoey.

"Alright." Said Keegan.

"Let's go." Said Dante.

With all of that said, Adriana, Copper, Keegan, Jackson and the other three kids ran from around the back of the mansion and then stopped in their tracks.

"Look over there." Zoey poited out.

Up ahead of the gang, parked outside the front of the mansion, was the purple bus that had brought Keegan, Jackson, Dante and Ethan here, with the door wide open.

"That looks like the bus that brought us here to the mansion." Said Ethan.

"And the same one that brought Zoey and i here." Said Adriana.

"That's because it is. But...what is it still doing here?" Jackson said.

"Hello, fastest way through the jungle." Said Keegan.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **Also, it's been a year since 104 DALMATIANS 3 was finished. Can you believe it?**

 **Sorry it took so long. I hope these two chapters were worth the wait.**

 **Merry Christmas, everyone. Have a good one.**


	96. 103104 96: The Dark 13's Castle

**103/104 96: The Dark 13's Castle.**

The elevator doors opened and out ran Gigi, Rex, Lady Black, Moose, Molly, Clark's four dogs, Pongo and Perdy and the Miller pups, and they stopped in their tracks at the entrance of the elevator.

"Okay. We just have to get one of these ships going and up and running and use it to fly up to the surface of the North Pole." Said Lady Black.

"And then we'll be on our way to the castle-like ship to rescue Tommy, right?" Gigi asked.

"Right." Said Lady Black.

"But there's so many of them. I mean, which one do we take?" Moose asked.

"Uh..." Rex began as he looked around the room full of small spaceships, trying to decide which one to take. Then he spotted a gold spaceship and his brown eyes locked on it. "That one!" He said as he pointed at the gold ship. He, Gigi, Lady Black and the twelve dogs ran over to the golden ship and Lady Black opened the hatch and she, the other two humans, and the twelve dogs all got inside the ship. Lady Black, Rex and Gigi were all sitting in seats while the dogs sat on the floor of the ship.

Lady Black, sitting in the driver's seat, pressed a button and the hatch closed down over her and the others.

"Okay, we're in. Now if we could just get this thing up and running." Said Dice.

"How do you even start this thing?" Mickey asked.

Lady Black pulled a switch, activating the gold ship and making it instantly hover off the floor. She then ahold of the stiring wheel. "Hold on tight." She said before pressing a button, making the ship zoom out of the room through the tunnel.  
##################################################################################

Back in the control room, Bo was still sitting at the big control panel, holding the microphone, trying to get in contact with the US military. But so far, he could not do so. Candace, Jerry, Roxy, Lois, Clark and the others and Pongo and Perdy's four puppies and Domino, Little Dipper and Oddball were all at Bo's side.

"This is North Pole to US military. Do you read me?" Said Bo, speaking into the microphone on the control panel. But all he could hear on the other end was static. "North Pole to US military. North Pole to US military. Come in, military."

"US military to the North Pole. How may i help you?" Came the voice of a man on the radio.

"This is Bo Coleman reporting live from the North Pole. 103 And 104 Dalmatians have been stolen and are being held hostage here on a space station. Send help right away, please." Said Bo in the microphone.

"We're sending help right away, sir." Said the man.

"Thank you, sir, thank you. Thank you so much. You've been a big help." Said Bo.

"You're welcome. US military out." Said the man before the radio cut off, going to static and shutting off.

Bo then let go of the microphone.

Lois's cell phone then rang and she reached inside her right pants pocket, got it out, and answered it. "Hi, Gigi, what is it?...Mm-hm...Mm-hm...Mm-hm...Mm-hm. I see...Yes, i'll tell them."

"Tell her we've contacted the US military and that they're on their way here right now." Said Bo.

"Oh, Bo's managed to get in touch with the US military and they're on their way here right now...Okay, bye." Said Lois before ending the call.

"What was all that about?" Mia asked as Lois put her cell phone back in her pants pocket.

"Gigi got a call from Elizabeth saying that she, Clare and Franco are on their way in a small spaceship to a castle-like spaceship to rescue Tommy from the Dark 13. Gigi, Rex, Lady Black. Moose, Molly and their four puppies are in a small spaceship and are heading towards the castle-like ship." Said Lois.

"Where is the ship located?" Candace asked.

"It's sitting on top of a mountain." Said Lois.

"Well, we can't just stand around here and do nothing. Let's get up to the surface and help them." Said Max.

"Already on it." Said Bo. "Computer...take us...up to...the surface." He said as he typed in the sentence on the keyboard of the panel before hitting enter.

"Now moving to the surface." Said the female computer voice.

The Dark 13's gray space station then started moving up from the bottom and soon surfaced from the ocean and moved up into the dark sky.

"We are now at the surface of the North Pole." Said the female computer voice.

"Okay, so we're up at the surface of the North Pole. Now all we have to do is get to the castle-like spaceship and help the others rescue Tommy." Said Lucas.

"I'm workin' on it." Said Bo. "Computer...get us to...the castle-like...spaceship." He said as he typed in the words before he hit enter.

"Now heading for the Dark 13's castle spaceship." Said the female computer voice before the space station started moving through the dark sky, heading towards it's destination, the castle-like spaceship.  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, inside the Dark 13's castle-like spaceship, Elizabeth, Clare and Franco had arrived at the place by crashing through a window at the lower part of the castle, which was the first floor, and were now standing outside of their small, yellow spaceship, with the hatch open. The three grown-ups were standing in front of a flight of stairs.

"Well...here we are at the Dark 13's castle." Said Franco, standing in front of Elizabeth and Clare.

"Yeah. And those stairs probably lead straight to the top floor." Said Clare.

"Good. That's where Tommy is...that's where we're going. Right, Franco?" Said Elizabeth, not taking her eyes off the stairs.

"Right. Now come on, let's get going." Said Franco before he ran on ahead of E;izabeth and Clare before they ran after him. The three adults rushed up the stairs to head for the top floor of the castle  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, on the top floor, Tommy and the the Dark 13, minus Saix, were in another room with the pale blue crystal sarcophagus. They were all standing on a round part of the floor in the center of the room with the sarcophagus. They're small light gray spaceship was also parked inside the room, with it's hatch open.

"Oh, great members of the Dark 13...the moment we have all been waiting is finally here! It is time to unleash the entity trapped in the sarcophagus!" Xehanort shouted, standing next to the sarcophagus.

"YAY!" The Dark 13 members all cheered in unison as they clapped their hands. The only person who wasn't cheering or clapping their hands was Tommy.

"So...i see the time has come at last." Said Ansem, standing next to Tommy.

"Yes. The end of this, evil, fallen, corrupt world." Said Xehanort.

"Release the entity from it's crystal prison and it's powers will overrun this world." Ansem warned.

"What do i care? The entity holds no power over me or anyone of you. Rather, we will use it's power to rule the new world." Said Xehanort.

"Such confidence. Shall we get started?" Said Ansem.

"Yes, we shall." Said Xehanort. "Tommy...would you please?"

"I don't know. This doesn't seem right." Said Tommy.

"It's not your fault, you know." Said Xehanort.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Everything that happened with you and your fake mother Stacy. It's not your fault that things went wrong." Said Xehanort.

"Yes, it is." Said Tommy.

"Hm-hm. No. Adults are corrupt. It is the adults' fault." Said Xehanort.

"It's the grown-ups' fault?" Tommy questioned.

"That's right. No matter how hard you or the next person tries to make this world better, bad things still happen. Things go wrong." Said Xehanort as he walked up to Tommy.

"They do?" Tommy asked.

"That's right. Here. Let me show you." Said Xehanort before placing his index finger on Tommy's forehead and started showing the boy visions of Cruella De ViL running her fashion house, The House Of De ViL.

"TAKE THE DRAWING FROM ANITA AND HAND IT TO ME! IS THAT DIFFICULT?!" Cruella yelled at Alonzo, with her pale blue eyes big as saucers, while sitting in her office at her glass desk, holding her long, red cigarette holder with a smoking cigarette in it.

"Even when grown-ups have everything-welth, power-they still turn to cruelty and abuse." Said Xehanort as Alonzo took the drawing of the black spotted coat from Anita and went over to Cruella and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Said Cruella as she took the drawing from Alonzo. "Now go stand somewhere 'til i need you." She ordered.

The vision then changed scenes to the events of World War II in the early (1940s), with Hitler masterminding the whole thing.

"And as much as you and i want peace...there is always war." Said Xehanort as the events of World War II unfolded before the vision ended and Xehanort took his finger off Tommy's forehead.

"Yeah...but those are bad grown-ups. They make those choices. That isn't what good grown-ups do." Said Tommy.

"Isn't that worse? The 'good adults' run the world's legal systems and let the bad grown-ups punish the planet's children population for the mistakes of other grown-ups." Said Xehanort.

"No." Said Tommy. "There are plenty of good adults in this world who love each other very much."

"Good grown-ups? Love? Words. There are no good grown-ups...neither is there any love." Said Xehanort before placing his index finger on Tommy's forehead again. "If grown-ups really were good, kind and caring, do you think there would be animal cruelty and child abuse?" Xehanort asked as he showed Tommy visions of the events of the 102, 103 and 104 Dalmatians incidents, along with the events of the other two 104 incidents. "Think about how many adults abuse animals and children everyday. Do they deserve it?" Xehanort asked as the vision changed to 6-year old Keegan Lewis being beat down to the floor with a belt by his abusive stepmother Linda, with her hair being pale orange and Keegan's hair being long and brown, stopping at his neck. The visions then ended and Xehanort took his finger off of Tommy's forehead. "And what of orphanages, Child Protection Services, military schools, juvenile detention centers, boarding schools, boot camps, street gangs and drug rings that recruit children and child slave trafficing? Not to mention all of the murders, molestations and abductions of children."

Tommy took in everything Xehanort was saying.

"And what about you, the good little orphan boy who just wants to be adopted by a loving family? How do you get repaid for your kindness towards adults? You get lied to and let down." Xehanort said. "Is that fair? No. You are not the problem? And neither are the rest of the children in this world. At least you all try to be good. The problem, as you can plainly see...is grown-ups themselves."

"It is?" Tommy asked.

"Yes. You shouldn't care so much about being loved by an unjust and cruel adult race. Those are only feelings they made to control you and every other child on this planet." Xehanort said.

"What about my real parents and Miss Clare?" Tommy asked, refering to Elizabeth and Franco.

"Sadly, they seem to be part of the problem as well. I mean, they are adults, after all. Let me help you and this world's child race. All you need to do is perform your magic trick and release what is inside that canister upon the world, making the whole planet's adult population disappear...forever. You will no longer feel the pain of sadness, sorrow, suffering and drama that the adult race has inflicted on you and every other child in this world. You'll all be free...adult free...as children of all ages have wanted since the beginning of time." Said Xehanort.

"I thought you said my magic trick would make the whole world disappear." Said Tommy.

"Oh, that comes later. Much...later." Said Xehanort.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Three tresspassers have been spotted roaming the castle." Came a male british computer voice.

"Sounds like we have uninvited guests. I'll deal with them myself." Said Ansem.

"No need. I've already sent Saix to tend with our visitors. He'll take care of them. And besides...he's been wanting to end this schrade for quite some time now." Said Xehanort.

"Fair enough." Said Ansem.

"Yes...fair enough. Now then...let's get this show on the road, shall we?" Said Xehanort.

"Yes...we shall." Said Xemnas. "Xigbar, Xaldin...if you please."

"Yes, sir." Said Xaldin. The Dark 13 member went up to the pale blue crystal sarcophagus and turned a knob on it and it's mouth opened up and he stepped back a little, and out of the crystal sarcophagus's mouth came a lime green mist and it went above everyone and began to take shape...human shape.

The mist's transformation was soon complete and in it's place was a beautiful woman with black hair. She looked just like the evil queen Regina from the ABC TV show Once Upon A Time. She wore red lipstick, a gray necklace, a black long sleeve top with pointy shoulders, black gloves, a violet red cape that started at the bottom of her black top and went down past her feet, black tight pants and black high-heel boots that stopped at the calf of her legs.

"A-a-a-a-are you..." Xigbar stuttered as he and everyone else looked up at the woman floating above them.

"Yes. I am the entity that was trapped inside the sarcophagus for millions of years." Said the entity/woman, sounding like the evil queen Regina from Once Upon A Time.

"Who are you?" Vexen asked.

"You may call me...Zelda." Said the entity/woman now known as Zelda.

"What is your real name?" Vexen asked.

"What's in a name?" Zelda asked.

"Fair enough. You don't wanna tell us your real name? That's fine." Said Vexen.

"In my wildest dreams...i could never have imagined such an imposing creature." Said Xehanort.

"Thank you. You cannot know what my bondage has been like." Said Zelda, looking down at Xehanort.

"Yes, i know. I am Dr. Xehanort, leader of the Dark 13 organization. Your savior from the modern world." Xehanort explained.

"Modern?" Zelda asked before looking around at her surroundings. "Well, a lot has seemed to have changed. What year is it?"

"(2024) Oh, great one." Xehanort answered.

"(2024). My, how the years have flown." Said Zelda.

"Please don't hurt us." Xigbar begged.

"The same pothetic humans groveling for their puny lives. Why have you released me?" Said Zelda.

"Zelda...we, the Dark 13, wish to become more powerful...like you." Said Xehanort.

"Is that so." Zelda asked. "Then i hope it will be everything you're expecting."

"Hm." Said Xehanort as he smirked evily. **##################################################################################**

Rex, Gigi, six Dalmatians and Lady Black flew through the dark sky of the North Pole inside their gold spaceship, heading for the Dark 13's castle-like spaceship.

"So that's the Dark 13's castle-like spaceship. I never thought it'd be that huge." Said Gigi as she and the others looked out the window hatch at the large castle-like spaceship that was ahead of him and the others on top of a huge snow mountain.

"The station was shut down in (1974) because of a horrible accident." Lady Black explained. "The original Dark 13's space station. When it was operational, it was the most advanced of it's kind...but looking at it now..."

"It's abandoned. That makes it the perfect HQ." Said Dice.

"We have to stop the Dark 13 soon." Said Mickey. "Say, Rex, Gigi...how did you guys know where to find us anyway?"

"Oh, that? Your parents led us to you." Said Rex.

"They did?" Mickey asked.

"Yep. We just followed your scents and there you were in the cake factory with all the rest of the 104 Dalmatians." Said Moose.

"Oh. Well...nuff said." Said Mickey.

Lady Black continued stiring the gold spaceship towards castle-like spaceship until it shook a little before stopping.

"Whoa!" Said Rex. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Said Moose, speaking for himself and Molly.

"I'm okay." Said Dice.

"Me too." Said Mickey.

"Me three." Said Max.

"I'm okay, i'm just a little shook up. What was that anyway?" Gigi asked.

"Just some rough turbulence. Nothing to worry about." Answered Lady Black.

"How much longer until we get there?" Max asked.

"I can see the castle just up ahead of us. We should be landing there soon." Said Lady Black.

"How soon?" Dice asked.

"Exactly what i said, soon." Said Lady Black.

"Well, not soon enough. Tommy's life could be in danger and we need to get inside of that castle now!" Said Dice. "Move over!" He said as he rushed out of his seat and up to the gas padel and pressed down on it with both paws, making the small gold space-ship go faster.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Screamed Gigi, Rex, Lady Black and Mickey, Max and Moose.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" Lady Black panicked.

"Getting us there faster." Said Dice. "Hmm...i wonder what'll happen if i push this blue button on the control panel."

"Dice, no! Don't hit that button!" Rex panicked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Gigi, Rex, Lady Black, Mickey, Max and Moose all screamed in terror as their ship sped towards the castle-like spaceship while Molly and the other six dogs howeled.

The gold ship crashed through one of the castle-ship's windows, shattering the glass as it entered inside the space station. The gold ship slid across the floor, making a screeching sound until it came to a screeching halt. The hatch then opened and Gigi, Rex, Lady Black and the twelve dogs got out of the ship.

"Blast that Dalmatian puppy for trying to take over the ship. If he wasn't so little and so cute, i'd slug him." Said Lady Black. "But that's not what's important. Come on. We don't have much left before the Dark 13 has Tommy unleash their primary weapon upon the world. The boy and convince him not to go through with it."

"Can't we just wait until help arrives? Lois said that Bo contacted the US military and that they're on their way here right now." Said Gigi.

"They'll never make it in time. And by the time they do get here, it'll be too late." Said Dice.

"The pup's right. And besides, the US military won't be of any good use to us anyway." Said Lady Black.

"Why not?" Rex asked.

"The Dark 13 designed this spaceship to be impenetrable to outside attacks. The defense sheilds are super strong, so we have to find a way to shut this whole thing down from the inside." Said Lady Black.

"Okay, everyone, now that we're all here, let's go and find Tommy and convince him not to go through with the Dark 13's plan. And then we'll shut down the castleship's power supply." Said Lady Black.

"So the plan is to find Tommy, convince him not to go through with the Dark 13's plan, then find the ship's power supply and shut it down, right?" Said Mickey.

"That's the idea. Now come on. No time to waste." Said Lady Black.

The three humans and the twelve dogs then ran off through the room of the casteship to find and rescue Tommy and stop the Dark 13 once and for all.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **WELCOME TO (2019)! I hope everyone had a good one. I know i did.**


	97. 103104 97: Escape From De ViL Island

**103/104 97: Escape From De ViL Island.**

The purple bus sped down the road through the forest part of De ViL Island, with Adriana in the driver's seat and Copper and the kids sitting on the right side of the bus, trying to make it back to the parking lot and board Auto and get off the island before the volcano erupted and smoldered the whole island with lava. Copper sat between Keegan and Jackson while Dante and Ethan sat behind the three of them, and Zoey sat behind the two boys.

"Are we almost where we came in?" Jackson asked.

"We should be there soon. We've been out of the jungle for like 15 minutes, and now we're in the forest part of the park. It shouldn't be much longer." Said Adriana while driving the bus.

"I hope so. I wanna get off this island." Said Jackson.

"Me too. My underpants are still soaking wet with mud. I wonder how this park got built and legally open on this island in the first place." Said Dante, sitting next to Ethan behind Keegan, Jackson and Copper.

"I don't care. I just wish i was at home with my parents." Said Zoey. "Adriana, do you see anything?"

"No, just trees, leaves and vines. How 'bout you guys? Do you see anything?" Said Adriana.

"There's no one around. Are you sure this is the right way, Keegan?" Ethan asked as he and the other kids and Copper looked out the windows.

"I'm possetive. The bus came this way when we were on it. It's gotta be around here somewhere." Said Keegan.

"I feel like someone's watching us." Said Jackson, with Copper sitting between him and Keegan.

"All i know is we're getting out of here. There's something not quite right about this place." Said Adriana.

"I know, it's like this place is for real or something." Said Jackson.

"Let's talk about this later. I just want us out of here right now." Said Zoey, sitting behind Dante and Ethan.

"Alright. Let's go." Said Dante.

"Oh, my gosh." Said Keegan.

"What's the matter, Keegan?" Adriana asked.

"The Dark 13." Said Keegan.

"What about them?" Adriana asked.

"They're names. I just realized where i've heard them before. Kingdom Hearts." Said Keegan.

"Kingdom what?" Adriana asked.

"Kingdom Hearts. It's a video game that came out in (2002)." Said Dante.

"It also has a few other installments to it too." Said Ethan.

"I don't understand. What does that have to do with the Dark 13?" Adriana asked.

"Everything, because all the members of the Dark 13 have the same names as the members of Organization 13. They dress like them, they talk like them, they sound like them. And believe it or not, they even look like them. Hair, skin, eyes and all." Said Keegan.

"But that's impossible. They're not real, they're just characters in a video game series." Said Dante.

"Well, they looked pretty real from what we've seen these past two months." Said Jackson.

"But i don't understand. How can a group of video game characters just be real all of a sudden?" Zoey said.

"I don't know. But i'm willing to bet that the Dark 13's leader, Dr. Xehanort, is our 'series finale villain'." Said Keegan.

"And if that's the case, then he and his members must have some kind of world domination plan in the works." Said Dante.

"And it's up to us to stop them." Ethan added.

"And stop them we shall. But first thing's first. Let's get off this island before island before that volcano blows." Said Adriana.

"I second that notion." Said Zoey.

"Hey, look, there's the area where we came in." Said Keegan, pointing at the front window.

Adriana and the others looked out the front window and saw the area she, Jackson, Keegan and Copper were in earlier, come into view.

"Oh, my gosh, you're right." Said Adriana before stopping the bus. She then pulled the lever, opening the door, and she, Copper and the five kids all rushed off the bus and ran through the rest of the forest and into the area of the park. They then stopped in their tracks and looked around for any sign of life, but there was no one present. The rest of the gang continued running, while Jackson was still looking around the area.

Adriana looked behind her and saw that Jackson was still in the same spot, looking around. "Jackson. Jackson, come on, let's stay together." Said Adriana before Jackson ran after her and the gang, catching up with them.

They all ran up to the bridge, only to see that it was blocked by a locked gate and Keegan placed his hands on the bars.

"Isn't this the way we came in?" Adriana asked.

"It looks like it." Said Keegan.

"It's gotta be, i can see the parking lot from here." Said Jackson.

"We're locked in." Said Jackson in a timid voice as Keegan shook the gate, making it make a rattling sound.

"Guys, look at this." Said Zoey as she looked at a sign before reading it: "No exit. No one leaves De ViL Island alive"."

"No one leaves De ViL Island alive". What-what is that, some kind of joke?" Adriana said before she and the others turned away from the gate.

"It's gotta be a joke." Said Keegan.

"I think we should find the manager." Said Adriana.

"They have to let us out of here, right?" Jackson said.

"Of course they do." Said Adriana.

Keegan then grabbed ahold of the bars and shook the gate again.

"That's not gonna do any good. Let's go find the manager." Said Adriana.

"Come on." Said Dante as he and the others walked away from the gate.

"If you ask me, there's a lawsuit here." Said Keegan as he and the others walked away from the gate and over to the ticket booth. Keegan looked in the booth and saw that it was empty and headed over to the other side.

"I wanna go home." Said Jackson.

Keegan knocked on the closed side of the booth. "Hello!" He said, but there was no answer.

"We shouldn't have come here in the first place." Said Zoey.

"Hello, is anybody working here?" Keegan asked as he walked back over to the others.

"There's gotta be someone around." Said Adriana.

A male De ViL then appeared in a red puff of smoke a few feet away from the gang. "Leaving so soon?"

"AH!" Adriana and the kids screamed before Zoey picked up Copper and held him in her arms.

Another male De ViL then appeared behind the gang in a red puff of smoke, and Adriana and the kids gasped as they turned to face the De ViL.

"You haven't gone on all the rides." Said the second male De ViL.

Adriana and the kids began to run, but another male De ViL appeared in front of them in a puff of smoke, blocking their path.

"We want you to stay." Said the third De ViL standing in front of the gang.

"Now you-you listen to me. We have a right to leave whenever we want. Now you take off that stupid mask and talk to me, man to woman!" Said Adriana before grabbing the De ViL's mask and pulled on it to pull it off.

"OW!" Said the De ViL in pain as Adriana pulled on it's mask.

A shocked Adriana let go of the De ViL's mask, realizing that it wasn't a mask at all. It was his real face.

"Tough time with the mask, Adriana?" Jackson asked.

"Mask? He-he's real." Said Adriana.

The De ViL then let out a loud roar.

"Then that means that they're all real. REAL monsters." Said a scared Jackson.

"AAH!" Adriana and the kids screamed with terror.

Just then, the purple bus sped out of the forest and onto the scene, with it's horn honking, and everyone got out of the way as it came towards them and then came to a screeching halt. The bus's door then opened and inside, in the driver's seat, was none other than Axel himself, holding the lever.

"Get in! Hurry!" Said Axel.

Adriana, and the kids all rushed onto the bus and the door closed.

Axel then backed the bus up to the forest and the bus sped towards the closed gate and slammed right through it and sped across the bridge and into the parking lot, where it stopped. The bus's door then opened and Axel, Adriana and the kids all rushed off the purple bus.

"Miss Tremaine, everyone, what in the world is going on?" Auto asked as Adriana and the others rushed up to him.

"Wow, a talking car!" Ethan gasped.

"No time for questions, Auto! Just turn into a bus and get us out of here now!" Adriana panicked.

"But what about Tommy, Moose and the puppies?" Auto asked.

"They're not here, okay?! Just get us out of here!" Said Keegan.

"Master, Keegan? Is that you? You look so..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, i'm hairy. Just get us out of here NOW!" Said Keegan, cutting Auto off.

"But who are these other guys with..."

"Listen, we'll explain on the way, okay? Right now we need you to get us off this island ASAP." Said Adriana, cutting Auto off.

"Okay, but why?" Auto asked.

As if on cue, there was a loud BOOM, followed by a brief rumble. Everyone looked and saw lava and black smoke coming out of the now erupting volcano.

""That's why!" Shouted Adriana, Axel and the kids.

"Oh, heavens!" Auto gasped.

"Let's get them!" Came a male voice.

Adriana and the others looked and saw a an angry mob of countless De ViLs, males and females, running across the bridge and into the parking lot, coming their way.

"Oh, no! Here they come!" Zoey panicked.

"HURRY UP AND CHANGE, MAN!" Axel screamed at Auto.

"No need to tell me twice." Said Auto before he transformed into a white bus, and then the door opened. "All aboard."

Adriana, Axel and the kids all boarded the Auto bus and the door closed.

"No one leaves De ViL Island!" Said a female De ViL as she and the rest of the mob of De ViLs ran towards the bus and surrounded the vehicle and started pounding on it with their fists before climbing onto it.

"AAAAAAH!" Adriana screamed, sitting on the right side of the bus, as she and the others, looked out the windows at De ViLs who were banging on them with their fists.

"AH! AH! AAH!" Keegan screamed, sitting behind Adriana with Jackson.

"AAAAAAAH!" Adriana and the kids screamed.

"Hurry up, Auto!" Jackson shouted.

"I am, i am!" Auto yelled.

"Well, hurry up faster!" Axel shouted, sitting on the left side of the bus in front of Zoey, who was still holding Copper, with the pup barking at the De ViLs. Dante and Ethan were sitting behind Zoey and Copper.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Screamed Zoey, sitting on the left side of the bus, as she, Copper, Dante, Ethan and Axel watched the De ViLs on the left side of the bus bang on the windows with their fists. Adriana, Jackson and Keegan were all watching the De ViLs on the left side of the windows.

"HURRY UP, AUTO!" Keegan screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Everyone on board the bus screamed as the De ViLs banged on all of the windows.

"HURRY UP, AUTO!" Jackson screamed.

"Oh, no!" Adriana said. "If we hadn't come here in the first place, none of this would be happening!"

"I thought Tommy, Moose and the puppies were here!" Shouted Auto over everyone's screams. The bus's wheels then disappeared, transforming into a hover bus and hovering abover the ground. The bus then shook off all of the De ViLs and zoomed off the island and into the bright blue sky.

Adriana, Axel and the kids and Copper all looked out the windows at De ViL island and watched as the volcano continued to erupt, and within seconds, the entire island was smoldered with lava and covered with black smoke. De ViL Island then slowly sank into oacean like the kingdom of Atlantis, leaving behind nothing but white thick smoke from the extinguishing volcano as it sank into the sea with the island.

"Oh, man!" Dante gasped as he and the others looked out the windows.

"Whoa!" Ethan added, looking out the window with Dante.

The gang then turned away from the windows.

"(Sighs) We made it." Said Zoey.

"I am never setting foot on an island again." Said Adriana.

"Or an amusement park that has De ViL in it's title." Keegan added.

"Thanks, Auto." Said Keegan.

"Don't mention it, master Keegan, it was my pleasure. So where to next?" Auto said.

"Cruella said that Tommy and the 103 and 104 Dalmatians were at the North Pole with the Dark 13. That's where she and her gang are headed, that's where we're going." Said Adriana. "I just wish i had my cell phone with me so that i could alert the UK police and let them know what's going on. But it was in my purse when one of the De ViLs took it."

"Which reminds me." Said Axel before he reached into his right black coat pocket and got something out, and in a puff of black smoke, a purple purse appeared in his hand by the strap. "Ta-da."

"My purse!" Said Adriana with excitement before taking her purple purse from Axel. "How did you find it?"

"I jumped the De ViL bus driver and knocked him out and found your purse on the bus." Said Axel.

"That explains why the bus was outside the mansion with it's door open." Said Dante.

"No need to thank me. The fact that you're all here right now is thanks enough." Said Axel.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much." Said Adriana. "Say, how did you manage to fit my purse in your pocket?"

"I shrunk it down so that it would fit." Axel explained.

"Cool move." Said Dante.

"Now i can call the UK police and let them know what's going on." Said Adriana before reaching inside her purse.

"Wait." Said Axel, making Adriana stop. "I don't think we should call the UK police. Not just yet."

"But...but why?" Adriana asked.

"Because they won't be able to stop what the Dark 13 is planning. It's better if we get to the North Pole first, shut the whole thing down ourselves, and then alert the UK police." Said Axel.

"But..." Adriana began.

"He's right. I don't think we should alert the police until after we've seen for ourselves what these Dark 13 people have planned and what they're capable of." Said Dante.

"I agree." Ethan added.

"So do i." Zoey stated.

"Okay, fine." Said Adriana as she withdrew her hand from her purse. "You're right, you're right. Cops? Bad idea. But i don't see how we can stop the Dark 13's plans all by ourselves when we don't even know what those plans are."

"Speaking of the Dark 13...why are you helping us, Axel? I mean...aren't you suppose to be on the their side?" Said Keegan.

"I was...but things have changed. Well...at least with me, they have." Said Axel.

"What does that mean?" Jackson asked.

"I am having feelings, and i have learned over the past four years from the actions of the masterminds of the other two 104 incidents that if i don't get a handle on them, it's really bad for everybody." Axel explained.

"What is going on?" Dante asked.

"Dude, seriously, nobody likes a third wheel." Said Axel as he looked back at Dante.

"Axel, stop. No one here is a third wheel." Said Adriana.

"This is important, okay?" Said Axel as he looked at Adriana, who sat across from him on the right. "I feel like i can help this kid Tommy, okay? But i did the "right thing" and i went along with the organization's plans for him. But i really like this kid. I don't want to be the reason he turns out like me and the rest of the Dark 13." He finished.

"It's sweet how much you care about Tommy. He's having a very different childhood than any of ours." Said Adriana.

"Yeah. That's true. But i understand darkness...and i just feel like this kid has some darkness buried inside him." Said Axel. "Look, i understand that he isn't my son and that some calls aren't mine to make, but this one is. And i will be doomed if i just stand by and let Dr. Xehanort turn Tommy into him."

"Spoken like a true friend, Axel." Said Keegan.

"The name's Lee. Got it memoriesed?" Said Axel.

"Funny." Keegan stated sarcastically.

"So what do we do now?" Ethan asked.

"Adriana said that Cruella and her gang were headed for the North Pole to meet up with the Dark 13. That's where they are, that's where we're going. Right, Auto?" Said Axel.

"Let's go. And while we're on our way there, you can tell me everything that happened on De ViL Island. Including how Cruella was able to make it look like she had Moose, Tommy and the puppies with her." Said Auto.

"It's a deal." Said Adriana.

The white hover bus, Auto, then flew off through the bright, blue sky, heading for it's next destination...

the North Pole.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**


	98. 103104 98: The Final Battle Begins

**103/104 98: The Final Battle Begins.**

Elizabeth, Franco and Clare rushed through another room on the Dark 13's castleship and then stopped in their tracks and looked around at their surroundings.

"So this is the Dark 13's space castle, huh?" Said Clare.

"WHERE ARE YOU HIDING, XEHANORT?!" Franco screamed.

"Hmhmhmhmhm. I'm not hiding, i'm right here." Came a male voice.

"Where?! We hear you, but we can't see you!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Show yourself, you coward!" Said Franco.

"With pleasure." Said the male voice. Saix then appeared in a puff of smoke on the edge of a balcony, with a huge window behind it that took up the whole wall. "Although i am sorry to say that i am not Xehanort."

"Who are you?! And where is Tommy?!" Clare demanded.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Saix...the 4th member of the Dark 13. And as for Tommy...who knows? I expect he's fufilling his purpose in our final phase of PLAN 4."

"What do you mean?" Franco asked.

"He doesn't need any of you anymore." Said Saix.

"And we're suppose to believe that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well...you don't have to. The Dark 13 has no further use for you...or any of your other friends, for that matter." Said Saix.

"I don't know what you and this shady organization hope to accomplish with my son, Saix! But you'll never get away it!" Said Franco.

"That's right, 'cause we're gonna stop you! Right, Clare?" Said Elizabeth.

"That's right!" Clare added.

"I'm afraid you're too late. Any moment now, Tommy will fulfill his role in our final phase of PLAN 4 and this world will be under our control. Our plan is full proof. It is unstoppable." Said Saix.

"We'll stop it! After coming this far, there's no way we're gonna let that happen!" Said Franco.

"You poor, simple fools. You think you can defeat us? US, the Dark 13?!" Saix said before snapping his fingers, making robots countless robots appear around Elizabeth, Franco and Clare.

Elizabeth, Clare and Franco backed up against each other as the robots closed in on them.

"We gotta fight." Said Clare.

"But...what about Tommy?" Franco asked.

"Elizabeth! Franco, Clare!" Came a female voice.

Elizabeth, Clare and Franco turned to see Gigi, Rex, Lady Black and the dogs running towards them.

"Gigi, Rex! Everyone!" Said Elizabeth with excitement before some of the robots tackled her, Franco and Clare to the floor.

Gigi, Rex, Lady Black and the dogs stopped in their tracks.

"You leave our friends alone!" Gigi shouted to the robots.

"I'll handle this." Said Lady Black. She then stretched out her right hand and a samari sword appeared in it. "Wait here." She said before she charged at the robots and began slicing and dicing them up.

"Well, well...will the intrusions never end?" Said Saix as he watched Lady Black attack the robots with her sword while Rex, Gigi and the twelve dogs all watched. "Ha." Said Saix before disappearing off the edge of the balcony in a puff of black smoke.

Lady Black then finished off the last three remaining robots with her sword, followed by slicing and dicing the last few that had Elizabeth, Clare and Franco pinned to the floor facedown.

"Get off." Said Franco as he got up, making the few dead robots that had him pinned to the floor fall off his back.

Elizabeth and Clare then stood up, knocking the few dead robots off of them that had them pinned to the floor. They looked at their surroundings and saw that all of the countless robots were now lying on the floor all sliced and diced up and leaking pools of black oil.

"Wow." Said Clare with amazement. "You fight dirty." She said to Lady Black.

"I know." Said Lady Black before her sword disappeared.

"Elizabeth, Franco, Clare!" Came the voice of Gigi.

Elizabeth, Clare, Franco and Lady Black turned to see Gigi, Rex and the dogs running up to them.

Gigi, Rex and the dogs then stopped in their tracks when they made it over to where the others were.

"Are you guys alright?" Rex asked.

"We are now, thanks to Lady Black here." Said Franco.

Pongo and Perdy barked, getting Elizabeth's attention.

"Pongo, Perdy!" Said Elizabeth with excitement before getting down on one knee and hugging both of the Dearly Dalmatians. "Oh, thank goodness you're safe." She said. "Where did you find them?" She asked Rex and Gigi.

"No time to explain. Right now we need to find Tommy and convince him not to go through with the Dark 13's plans." Said Dice.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Elizabeth, Franco and Clare gasped with suprise.

Elizabeth stood up shocked, with her blue eyes wide as saucers. "Did that pup just...talk?" She asked in disbelief.

"Look, Dice is right, there's no time for explanations. We need to find Tommy and rescue him." Said Mickey.

"And fast." Max added.

"Dice, Mickey and Max are right. This battle isn't over yet." Moose said.

"Then...let's finish it. We still have time to stop the Dark 13 and put an end to all this madness for good." Said Franco. "So how 'bout it? Think we can handle one last rumble together? Tommy needs us."

"And so does Jason." Said Lady Black.

"What?" Gigi and Rex asked with disbelief.

"Jason's here too?" Gigi asked.

"Yes, he is. But i must warn you...he looks nothing like he did the last time you saw him." Said Lady Black.

"I don't care how different he looks. He's still my son, no matter what." Said Gigi.

"Same here." Rex added before he turned to Gigi. "Come on, Miller...let's go get our son."

"You read my mind, Bryson." Said Gigi, with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah. Let's get going." Said Clare.

The whole gang then rushed off together to find and rescue Tommy and Jason from the Dark 13.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

A door opened automatically and DIZ and walked out onto a roof of the castle, with his encoder machine, and the door closed behind him and he stopped when he reached the edge. This encoder machine was the same device he had used on Jason two years ago in (2022) to determine if weather or not the Ansem programming was a success.

"This spot should do." Said DIZ. He then began to think back to his conversation he had with Lady Black two years ago.

 **/**

 **May 5th, (2021)**

Lady Black and DIZ were on board the Dark 13's gray space station, and stood in a room where they were discussing their future plans to stop the shady organization.

"What is this gadget for?" Lady Black asked, refering to the encoder that DIZ was holding.

"It's a device designed to shut down the Dark 13's secret weapon...and put an end to their plans once and for all." DIZ answered.

"Not sure i get it." Said Lady Black.

"I do not claim to know the outcome of this 'venture either. After all...the future is unpredictable." Said DIZ.

 **/**

Back in the present year, DIZ removed the red bandages from around his head and tossed them off the roof, revealing his long blond hair that stopped at his neck and a blond goatee. He then sat the encoder in front of him, aimed it's lazor at the dark night sky and pulled the trigger, activating the device, and in a flash of white light the lazor fired it's beam of green light into the sky.

The lazor's beam made it's way all the way up to outer space and it hit a huge, beautiful, square-shaped golden space station and began drawing it towards the planet Earth.  
 **##################################################################################**

Rex, Gigi and the others and the dogs were all now running through another room of the castle-like ship, and as they ran, Elizabeth looked out a huge massive window above her and the others and noticed a lazor's green beam firing in the night sky.

"What is that?" Elizabeth asked, looking out the window above her and the other at the green beam of light that was being fired into the night sky.

The others looked out the window above them and saw the green beam of light being fired into the sky.

"It's DIZ. He must be higher up, we better hurry." Said Lady Black.

Luxord then appeared in front of the gang in a puff of black smoke, stopping them in their tracks. He then snapped his fingers, making several cards appear around the group, surrounding them, and then they began to spin around the gang real fast.

"You!" Said Lady Black.

"I'd rather just skip the formalities." Said Luxord.

Lady Black's sword then appeared in her right hand. "So would i." She said before slicing through all of the spinning cards with her sword and then charging at Luxord.

Luxord then made several cards appear around him to block Lady Black, but she charged forward and managed to sliced through all of them with her sword, including Luxord, and stopped in her tracks when she reached the other side. The cards then disappeared and Luxord knelt down on one knee in pain.

"How could you...Lady Black?" Luxord asked as he looked back at Lady Black.

"Easy: I just used my sword." Said Lady Black.

Luxord then fell to the floor face-down...dead.

Lady Black's sword disappeared.

"You okay?" Gigi asked Lady Black as she and the others ran up to her.

"I'm fine." Lady Black stated before turning to face the rest of the room in front of her and the others. "Let's keep moving."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, standing on top of one of the castle roofs, Xehanort, Tommy, Ansem and the rest of the Dark 13 and Zelda, minus Demyx, Saix and Xigbar, were preparing to begin the final phase of PLAN 4. Both Tommy and Ansem were now wearing black hooded coats and black gloves like the rest of the organization's members, except for Xehanort.

"The time has arrived." Said Xehanort. "And at long last, we see before us the last hope of humanity's new beginning." He said as he and everyone else looked up at the beautiful, golden square-shaped space station that was now floating in the dark sky, with the green beam still being fired into it. "The door to a new world. A world without rage...hate...sadness...and bliss. Floating in the sky before us is the space station of all humanity's new future-Heaven's Veil. There...in the sky...hangs the promise of a new world." He turned to face the others. "My followers...let us gain further power...to conquer this planet...and calims it's children as our own. Let us remember why we are here and what we hope to achieve. The children of this world shall be gathered and be made our own. Adults shall never again have power over the children of this planet."

"Shall we begin the proceedure?" Xemnas asked.

"No...not yet. I want our guests of honor to witness this event...if they survive Demyx, Saix and Xigbar, that is." Said Xehanort.  
 **##################################################################################**

Gigi, Rex, Lady Black and the others all ran through another room, but soon stopped in their tracks when they saw the back of Saix facing a large window as he stared out at a huge, golden, square-shaped thing as the green beam of light was being fired into it.

Saix turned to face the gang. "Only you could've made it this far in one piece...Lady Black."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Said Lady Black.

A keyblade then appeared in Saix's right hand. "Different attitude...same fate." He said before he swung his keyblade, making it fire a stronge wind towards Lady Black, who jumped in the air and dodged it, and the force of wind hit them and the others, sending them flying back and landing on the floor.

Lady Black's sword then appeared in her right hand and transformed into a black keyblade with fire, and she swung her blade, firing a pillar of fire at Saix. The fire then hit Saix, creating an instant explosion. Lady Black then landed in her feet in front of the gang that was now lying on the floor, awestruck by what they had just seen her do.

The explosion soon cleared and an injured Saix staggered backwards before dropping his keyblade to the floor. He then turned and walked towards the window while limping and soon stopped at the window and looked at the the golden, square space station in the night sky. "Why? Heaven's Veil...where...is my future?" He said before he fell backwards to the floor dead.

Lady Black's keyblade then disappeared and she turned to face the others. "Alright. Let's go."

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

The white Auto hover bus flew through the dark sky of the North Pole, trying to find the Dark 13's hideout. Inside the bus, everyone had fallen asleep, minus Axel, who was sitting in the driver's seat and holding the stiring wheel. Copper laid beside a sleeping Zoey, Dante and Ethan were leaned up against as they slept, Adriana had her purse beside her while she was sleeping, and a sleeping Jackson was leaned up against a sleeping Keegan.

Meanwhile, while sleeping, Keegan was having a nightmare about his former abusive stepmother, Linda.

 **/**

 **Ontario, Canada**

 **April 6'th, (2016)**

On a night in Ontario, Canada, April 6th, (2016), inside his dark bedroom in the firehouse, 6-year old Keegan Lewis was lying sound asleep in his bed, with a dark blue blanket covering his entire body, except for his bare feet. Just then, there was the sound of his bedroom door opening and hitting the wall.

"Nap's over, brat boy, wake up." Came the british voice of Linda Tremaine. "Wake up, you little baby, you've got work to do." She said before walking over to Keegan's bed, with her hair being pale orange. Linda had sent Jerry out of town on a business trip and he had left her in charge to look after Keegan while he was gone.

Keegan raised his blanket from his face and saw Linda and then covered his face back up with the blanket.

"(Scoffs)." Linda scoffed before getting a wooden baseball bat that was leaned up against the wall. She then began to hit the bed with the bat repeatedly, in the hopes of waking up Keegan, but soon stopped when she saw that it wasn't working. "(Scoffs)." She scoffed again as she tossed the bat aside, with it madking a clank sound when it hit the floor. "Get up, you lazy, good for nothing little rodent." Linda said as she grabbed Keegan and dragged him out of bed, with his blanket on him, causing him to hit the floor.

"Oh! Stop." Keegan whined before he started sobbing.

"I'll teach you to keep me waiting." Said Linda as the blanket-covered Keegan crawled away from her as he sobbed. She walked over to where Keegan was, snatched the blanket off of him, and forced him to his feet, making him face her as he continued sobbing, with tears running down his face.

Keegan's brown hair was long and stopped at his neck, he wore a pale blue short sleeve pajama shirt with a shirtless Mickey Mouse design on the front with white gloves, baby blue shorts that had two white buttons, and yellow shoes, a pair of pale blue pajama shorts that stopped at his knees with designs of the same Mickey Mouse on them that was on the shirt, and he was barefoot.

"Now don't you start crying. I told you i need some firewood. I don't care if the logs are too heavy and they have splinters. You get off-get off your butt and get me some firewood." Linda said before she slapped Keegan across the face.

"Ow!" Said Keegan before he sobbed a little more.

"Oh, you know what? I'm gonna use you for firewood." Said Linda before back-handing Keegan across the face, making him sob some more. Linda then stomped on Keegan's foot.

"Oh! Stop." Keegan whined while sobbing.

"See what happens to slow-pokes?" Said Linda. "Now move it, come on." She said as Keegan ran out of the room.

As Keegan continued sobbing, Linda dropped his blanket to the floor and then reached into her shirt pocket and got out a firecracker and a cigarette lighter. She used the lighter to light the fuse on the firecracker and then tossed the firework outside the room and it landed in front of the sobbing Keegan and it exploded, making him sob even more.

 **/**

"NO!" Keegan screamed as his blue eyes shot open.

Adriana, having been awakend by Keegan's outburst, looked back at the 13-year old boy, with a concerned look on her face. "Keegan? Are you alright?"

Keegan looked at his surroundings and realized where he was and what current situation he was in. He wasn't 6, he was 13. It wasn't (2016), it was (2024). He wasn't being attacked by his former stepmother, Linda, in his home, he was on a flying bus with his four friends, his dog, Copper, his former stepsister, Adriana, and Axel, the now ex-member of the Dark 13. They were all at the North Pole, trying to locate and rescue the 103 and 104 Dalmatians and Tommy. He also saw that everyone else, minus Axel, was still sound asleep. He was relieved to see that his outburst hadn't distrubed any of them.

"Are you alright? You seem like you were having a bad dream." Adriana asked.

"More like a nightmare. A nightmare from the past." Said Keegan.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Adriana asked.

"Yeah." Keegan said. "I, uh...i was back there."

"Back where?" Adriana asked in a concerned voice.

"Home. Well, the firehouse in Canada. I was back in my bed. I was 6-years old at the time and it was (2016). And...your Mom, Linda, she..." Keegan hesitated.

"Did she hurt you?" Adriana asked. She and Donna had spent most of their lives in boarding school in London, England, and the only time they had been in Canada with their mother was during the summer time, Thanksgiving, and Christmas, so they rarely ever saw their mother, Linda, during her five-year marrage to Jerry. They knew about her abuse towards Keegan, but rarely ever saw it.

"Yeah." Keegan admitted. "She didn't hit me that often back then, but there were a few occasions. And it felt so...real."

"Oh, dear, are you alright?" Adriana asked.

"I'm fine. I've gotten over all of that. Everything's fine now. It's just...it was so...life-like." Said Keegan.

"Oh, i wish i could get you something. A water, maybe. Do you want me to sing to you? I know that helps children who have nightmares." Said Adriana.

"Thanks, but you don't have to do that, Adriana." Said Keegan.

"Are you sure?" Adriana asked.

"I'm sure. I just...(Sighs) I want this whole thing to be over." Keegan said.

"And it will be over, it will. Tonight." Adriana assured.

"You think so?" Keegan asked.

"I know so. And also...i'm sorry." Said Adriana.

"What are you sorry for?" Keegan asked.

"For not standing up to my mother and sister whenever they mistreated you. More-so my mother than Donna. It wasn't right of me to just stand by and watch them torture you the way they did, and...i'm sorry." Said Adriana.

"Do you really mean that?" Keegan asked.

"Yes. Yes, i do." Said Adriana.

"Oh, don't worry about it, A. It's forgotten." Said Keegan.

"Thanks. And i'm sorry for all the horrible things my mother has done to you. I am sorry for all the pain and suffering she has inflicted on you, your father and all of your friends, and i am sorry for any pain that she, Donna, Helena, Richard, Stacy, Cruella and the Dark 13 have inflicted on America and London, England. It ends tonight." Said Adriana.

"You promise?" Keegan asked.

"I promise. After tonight, Cruella, Stacy, my mother, my sister, Helena, Richard and the Dark 13 will all be behind bars where they belong, all of our friends, Tommy and the 103 and 104 Dalmatians will all be safe, and then we can put this whole real life Disney nightmare behind us once and for all." Said Adriana.

"Even if it means ending the 101/102 Dalmatians film franchise?" Keegan asked.

"...Yes. Even that." Said Adriana.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Elsewhere at the North Pole, the airship airplane was soaring through the night sky, heading for it's destination. On board the plane, Cruella, Fabian, Diane and Vivian were all in the control room, sitting on a sofa that was up against the wall, with the white Siberian Tiger skin rug on the floor in front of the gang and the sofa.

Colonel D and Professor Fastboom were sitting at the control panel in the pilot and co-pilot seats, with Colonel D flying the plane since it wasn't on auto pilot like it was when Cruella and her gang had flown to Greece.

Dr. Skullier and the Skeleton Man were sitting on another sofa.

Cruella, meanwhile, was lost in her thoughts about what happened back in (1988) between her and Betsy in Paris, Texas before and after she had her first baby...Franco Bobby Brown.

 **/**

 **Paris, Texas**

 **February 5'th, (1988)**

"Look, Betsy, just calm down, okay? Because what's done is done. You can't turn back." Said 37-year old pregnant Cruella De ViL, standing behind 24-year old Betsy Brown who was turned away from her. The two women were inside the livingroom of Betsy's home, discussing the secret adoption of Cruella's soon to be born child. Betsy had long brown hair, with the front of it going past her shoulders and the back of it stopping at her upper-back.

Cruella wore a sewn-in blond wig, with the front of it brushing past her shoulders and the back of it stopping at her upper-back. She also wore red lipstick, a red long sleeve suit top, a short black skirt, sheer gray stockings that covered her whole legs and black high-heel shoes. Despite being pregnant, her stomach was not big like most women during a pregnancy, nor had she gained any weight during the past 8 months.

"This is insane, i thought i knew evil." Said Betsy. She had brown hair that went past her shoulders in the front and with the back of it ending at her upper-back.

"Just calm down, get your game-face on, and get ready to adopt this baby that i'm carrying. You know this baby is gonna be in the world by next month and will need a mother to care for it. Now, you don't have very much time to think of a plan. While you do that, i am going dream about my continuing future as a fashion mogul. The future that i'm in danger of losing because of this little rugrat that's growing inside me." Said Cruella before she turned to walk away.

Betsy turned to Cruella. "Listen to me." She said as she grabbed Cruella by the arm, making the british fake-blond face her. "You'd better watch out. 'Cause what goes around comes around."

Cruella snatched her arm out of Betsy's grasp. "I believe in karma and i believe in justice. In any civilized society, when someone commits a crime, they're punished. At the very least, this baby i'm carrying is a soon to be thief. It will be the reason my family disinherit's me, and to prevent that from happening, i have to give this child up for adoption without it being legally documented by this country." Said Cruella.

"And who's the one who will really suffer, Cruella? You. 'Cause that baby will be on your mind constantly once you've given it up for adoption and left it behind. You know it and i know it. You even admitted it to me when we were talking about me adopting your baby." Said Betsy.

"That was then, this is now." Said Cruella.

"Wow. You can really get that baby out of your life, but you will NEVER get it out of your head, because it is apart of you." Said Betsy.

"No, it is not apart of me." Said Cruella.

"Yes, it is. You may not want it to be, especially now that you're planning to give it up for adoption...but that baby belongs with you. You are it's real mother...not me. You will be giving away your own flesh and blood to someone else...and it will destroy you. Trust me, i should know. I've seen it happen to many people in my family." Said Betsy.

"Betsy...you happen to be that 'someone else' who will be adopting my baby once it's born. This is a bond that the two of you will have forever. And who knows? Maybe you'll meet some charming man, get married, and then the two of you can raise the brat together and have a few brats of your own. The baby will have a family." Said Cruella.

"A family? A family based on a lie." Said Betsy. "You-you think about this, Cruella. You're a smart woman. imagine...all of the years without your baby. His first steps, his first words...his first day of school...middle school, high school...his graduation. Think about it. Every fashion show...your baby's spirit will be the univited guest. You will be making small talk with people...then you'll realize you're not really listening to them. Do you know why? You know why. Because you're thinking about your baby. And you will get up every morning and head off to work and act like it's any other normal day...and you will be wishing you had your baby with you. You know that. And at your fashion house, the place where you work? You will bury yourself in your job and you'll act like nothing's wrong...but you will know that you are thinking about your son, wishing so much that he was there with you, and that it was you who was raising him, not someone else. And let's not even talk about the nightmares at night while you're asleep."

"You know what, that's enough. I've heard absolutely enough from you. 'Cause i know for a fact that as soon as this baby is born and out of my hair, my life is gonna return to normal the way it was before i got pregnant with it!" Said Cruella.

"You don't believe that for a minute as much as i don't! You will never forget this year, Cruella, never! You will never be able to forget this horrible thing that you did in (1988)...EVER!" Said Betsy.

"You know what, just shut up, okay?! Just shut up!" Cruella yelled.

"I'm remembering when you and i first met each other...when you came to town on New Year's Day of this year...and thought that you were the sweetest person i had ever met. And i thought 'thank Heaven that she's so different from all of those other rich people i've encountered over the years. I couldn't understand how a rich woman like yourself could be such a decent human being, but now i realize...that i was wrong. Because you are just as much as selfish, greedy and arrogant as they are." Said Betsy.

"Look, Betsy, this illegal adoption agency is the biggest chance i have to get rid of this baby without my family knowing i was pregnant. And i'm sorry, but i'm gonna use it if it means i'm gonna get to keep this child's existence a secret, okay?" Said Cruella.

"You don't understand. Your child's well-being is at stake. And when i say that, i'm not exaggerating. I don't care about myself, but you would put your own child's future at risk? Could you live with that? If the truth about this illegal adoption comes out, and i go to jail, could you live with your child growing up in the foster care system without his real mother?" Said Betsy.

"Listen to me, that is not gonna happen, okay? If you just keep doing what i tell you to. You said you would adopt my son, you signed the illegal adoption papers, and you agreed to keep quiet about the whole thing. You've made a right choice here." Said Cruella.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. NO! You manipulated me into making that choice! You made it seem like the adoption was legal and it wasn't, and you knew it the whole time! I illegally adopted a child without even knowing it because of you! And now i have to keep quiet about you being his real mother to protect the future for him-YOUR son-or else you'll turn me into the police for illegally adopting him!" Said Betsy.

"You've made the right choice." Said Cruella.

"I've made the right choice? There was no choice. Don't you DARE act as if i had a choice! You manipulated me, and then you cornered me! I'm telling you if this get's out, my entire life will be ruined and so will your child's!" Said Betsy.

 **March 17'th, (1988)**

"Hello." Said Cruella, still wearing the blond sewn-in wig, standing in the doorway of the front door to Betsy's house, with Betsy holding the door open. Cruella was also holding a baby blue-colored teddy bear. She wore violet red lipstick, a violet red long sleeve suit top, a short violet red skirt, sheer gray stockings that covered her whole legs, and she wore violet red high-heel shoes and had a violet red purse on her right shoulder with a long violet red shoulder strap.

"What are you doing here, you deadbeat mother?" Betsy demanded.

"Well, that's a fine say hello and how do you do." Said Cruella before pushing Betsy aside and entering into the house.

"What are you doing here, Cruella?" Betsy demanded again.

"It's Carly Danville, remember?" Cruella said, reminding Betsy of her alias name.

"Oh, yeah, of course. 'Carly Danville'...the deadbeat mother." Said Betsy before closing the door. "So...what brings you by...'Carly'?"

"This." Said Cruella, holding up the teddy bear she held in her hand.

"What's that?" Betsy asked.

"It's a present for my son, Franco." Said Cruella.

"Your son?" Betsy asked with disbelief. "Hahaha! Yeah, right. That's real funny coming from you."

"Yes, my son. I mean, after all, i did give birth to him just a few days ago, remember?" Said Cruella.

"No, i don't remember that. When did you do that, Cruella, 'cause last time i checked, a woman named Carly Danville gave birth to a baby at the Paris, Texas hospital, not you." Said Betsy, even though she knew that Cruella had used the false name Carly Danville to conseal her identity when she was admitted in the Paris, Texas hospital to give birth to the baby.

"You know, sometimes you're kind of slow." Said Cruella. "Look, i didn't come here to get into it with you, i just thought i'd come by and congratulate you on the adoption of 'MY' son."

"Perfect, perfect. First you give birth to 'YOUR' son, then you dump him on me, and now you've come here with some cheap, common stuffed toy bear and pretend to care about him?" Said Betsy as she walked up to Cruella. "Don't bother, Cruella, you have no rights to Bobby. You signed away your parental rights."

"Look...i did not come here to get a leture from you on motherhood, okay? Like i said, i just came to congratulate you on the adoption of my son and to give him this present. And his name is Franco, not Bobby." Said Cruella.

"Well, i'm his mother now, and i say his name is Bobby. Bobby Franco Brown. Got it?" Said Betsy.

"Okay, fine, fine, fine. You know what? He's your baby now, you can name him whatever you want. Just don't mention his adoption or me being his real mother to anyone. Not even him. Got it?" Said Cruella.

"Got it." Said Betsy.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, i have a plane to catch." Said Cruella before heading for the door.

"Sit down." Said Betsy, making Cruella stop at the door.

"I don't have time for your lecture." Said Cruella as she turned to Betsy.

"I said sit down, Cruella." Betsy said firmly.

Cruella did as she was told and went over to the sofa and sat down.

Betsy then went over to the sofa where Cruella was sitting. "You know...you could've decided to end this pregnancy a long time ago...but now that Bobby has been born and is here, you have responsibilities to him." Said Betsy.

"Look, i just came by to see how my son was doing and to congratulate you..."

"Oh, lies! LIES!" Said Betsy, cutting Cruella off. "A Baby is not something that you carry around with you for nine months and then throw away as soon as it's born. Bobby's life goes on. I'm not suppose to be here for him, you are! You are his real mother, not me!"

"Will you get off my back?!" Cruella yelled as she stood up from the sofa, dropping the teddy bear to the floor. "You think i wanted this pregnancy?! It just happened!" She said. "Now, when i found out i was pregnant, i was scared..."

"CUT THE LIES, ALRIGHT?! CUT 'EM! 'Cause my Mom has been there! But she didn't run out on me when i was a baby. She was there everyday for me when i was growing up and still is to this day. Because that's what a mother does." Said Betsy.

"Fine, Betsy. You win. You're the woman. You're a better woman than me." Said Cruella.

"(Scoffs)." Betsy scoffed.

"There, i said it, are you happy?!"

"Lady..." Betsy started before putting her hands on her hips. "i know i'm a better woman than you. I'm a better woman than you will ever be. Now get out of my house."

"Fine." Said Cruella. She then walked past Betsy and over to the door.

"Cruella?" Said Betsy.

Cruella stopped at the door. "What?" She asked as she turned to face Betsy.

"If you walk out of Bobby's life now...don't you ever come back." Said Betsy, with her hands now inside her pants pockets.

Cruella then turned back to the door and opened it and exited the house, closing the door behind her.

 **/**

Back in the present year, Cruella remained lost in her thoughts.

"Cruella? Cruella? Hello, Cruella? Yoo-hoo!" Came the voice of Diane.

"Huh?" Said Cruella, snapping out of her trance. "What is it?"

"Oh, good, she's back." Said Diane to Vivian.

"Yeah, but back from where is the question." Vivian asked. "Where were you just now? What were you thinking about?"

"...Nothing." Cruella lied. "Are we almost where we need to be?"

"That's what i've been trying to tell you while your mind was off who knows where. The plane's Colonel D just said that we are now appraching the Dark 13's space station." Said Diane.

"Well, hallelujah. That's the best news i've heard all day." Said Cruella. "I'm coming for you, my presscious puppies. Now that i've finally arrived at your exact location, time is running out for all of you. Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmm." She thought.

Colonel D began flying the airship plane towards it's now exact destination: The Dark 13's space station.  
 **##################################################################################**

The Dark 13's space station sored through the night sky of the North Pole, with Bo and the others still in the ship's control room.

"Bo are we there yet?" Clark asked.

"We should be there soon, we've been flying through the sky for quite some time now." Said Bo.

"Can you find out how close we are to the castle ship?" Lois asked.

"Sure." Said Bo. "Show us...the surface of...the North Pole." He said as he typed the words in on the keyboard before hitting enter.

All of the screens on the surveillance theater-like screen were then replaced by an image of the North Pole taking up the whole screen and showing a light gray castle-like spaceship on top of a huge, white, snowy moutain just a few miles away, with a huge golden square-shaped ship hovering in the night sky and a green beam of light being fired at it from on top of one of the castle's roofs.

"So how far are we from the castle-like ship? Can you tell?" Candace said.

"We're almost there, i can see the castle-like ship just a few miles ahead of us." Said Bo.

"Yeah, but what is that huge, golden square thing in the sky?" Mia asked.

"Nothing good, that's for sure." Said Max.

"And what is that green beam of light being fired at the square thing? What is going on on board that ship?" Diego asked.

"Looks like the others are in trouble." Said Candace.

"Well, we can't just stand here doing nothing, we gotta do something." Said Jerry.

"Right. Let's go help 'em." Said Roy.

"Airship airplane approaching ship." Said the female computer voice.

A small screen then appeared on the theater-like screen, showing a baby blue airship airplane soring through the night sky.

"What on Earth is that?" Brandon asked.

"That's Cruella's late husband's airship airplane." Bo answered.

"What makes you think that?" Lucas asked.

"Well, i..." Bo began, quickly caught himself. This Lucas, Brandon, Max and Diego were from (2018), so they had no way of knowing about him and the Paris, Texas police arresting Stacy, her psychotic friend, Mitch, and Cruella's 8-year old niece, Ivy, and band of thugs after Rex, Gigi and the others arrived back from Australia in the then light blue airship plane with Jason and the 104 Dalmatians on board. It was bad enough that Lucas, Brandon, Max and Diego were even in this present time to begin with due to the Dark 13's time travel, but Bo wasn't going to damage the balance of time anymore than it already had been. "...had a feeling."

"So what do we do?" Roxy asked.

"Well, their plane is heading toward the ship that we're on. I say we welcome them aboard." Said Bo. "Computer, open the entrance to the space station for the plane to enter." He said into the microphone.

"Uh...what are you doing?" Candace asked.

"I'm giving the ship an order." Said Bo.

"By speaking into the microphone? That's not gonna..."

"As you wish." Said the female computer voice.

"Huh?" Said Candace.  
 **##################################################################################**

Outside, the space station's cargo opened up for the airship airplane to enter inside.

 **/**

On board the airship airplane, in the control room, Cruella and her gang looked out the plane's front window and saw the Dark 13's space station up ahead, with it's cargo opening up.

"Well, well, well...would you look at that? The Dark 13 is opening up the station's cargo for us to fly in and land." Said Colonel D.

"Seems they're rolling out the welcome wagon for us." Said Professor Fastboom.

"Looks like we're heading for the Dark 13's base after all." Said Fabian.

"Yes, and it appears that the Dark 13's base is headed towards something as well." Said Diane.

"Yes, that castle on top of that snowy mountain a few miles ahead of it." Vivian added.

"With that huge, golden square-shaped thing in the sky." Diane said. "What do you think of all of this, Cruella?"

"Who cares about that? I'm finally gonna get what i've been pursuing since (1996): a Dalmatian puppy coat. Two of them, to be exact." Said Cruella. "Let...the fun and games begin." She stated. "Victory...sweet...victory...is finally at hand." She said. "Hahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She cackled.

The plane flew towards the space station, flew inside the cargo, and the cargo closed.

 **/**

In the space station's control room, the small screen on the theater-like surveillance screen showed that the airship airplane had landed in the cargo.

"Alright. They've landed inside the station's cargo and the entrance to it is closed." Said Bo as he and the others looked at the plane on the small screen on the theater-lik surveillance screen.

"Good, we got 'em trapped." Said Mia.

"Well, yeah, but the question is how do we keep them here until help arrives?" Roy said.

"They came here for the Dalmatian puppies, right?" Said Lois.

"Of course they came here for the puppies, that's the whole reason they came here in the first place." Candace said.

"Well, then let's give 'em to them." Said Lois.

"What?!" The others gasped.

 **/**

Inside the cargo, the front entrance of the airship airplane opened and out walked Cruella, Diane, Vivian and Fabian, leaving Colonel D, Professor Fastboom and the two Skeleton men on board on Cruella's orders. The front entrance to the plane then closed.

The three De ViL women and the male Greek fashion mogal walked over to an elevator, where Cruella pressed the button. The doors soon opened and she, Diane, Vivian and Fabian got inside the elevator and Cruella pressed a button and the doors closed and the elevator went up.

 **/**

Meanwhile, in the ice-cream factory, where the rest of the 103 Dalmatians were, the walk-in freezer door opened, releasing a thick, white icey mist. A huge familiar ice-cream cone filled with rainbow-colored ice-cream was then moved out of the freezer on the motor floor on it's stand. The motor floor then stopped and the door to the walk-in freezer closed.

Just then, a pair of rainbow-colored-ice-cream-covered legs shot at the bottom of the cone, follow by Stacy's head shooting out of the ice-cream at the top of the cone.

"I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEE!" Stacy screamed, followed by her hands popping out on both sides of the cone. "I won't forgive! I won't forgive! I will never, forgive him!" She said, refering to Rex before stepping out of the cone's stand. "Rex! Gigi! If you think i will let it end this way...you're mistaken. Just you wait, Rex and Gigi. No, i'm not done! Not yet!" She said before she started carefully walking off, trying not to fall over.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	99. 103104 99: Little EviL: The 14 Child

**103/104 99: Little Evil: The** **14** **C** **hild.**

Lady Black, Rex, Gigi and the others ran out onto another floor of the castle-like spaceship and stopped in their tracks when they saw several white robots in front of them, blocking their path.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked.

"What does it look like, it's more robots." Said Franco.

"Yeah, and they're ready to open fire...on us." Gigi added.

"Have you been good kids?" Came a male voice from a balcony.

"Show yourself!" Rex shouted.

In a puff of black smoke, Xigbar appeared on the balcony and walked to the edge of it. "Oh. It sounds like one of you hasn't. Isn't that right...Rex?"

Dice, Mickey, Max, Olive, Moose, Molly, Pongo, Perdy and Clark's four dogs all bared their teeth and growled and snarled at Xigbar as they looked up at him.

"What are you talking about?!" Rex demanded.

"You and your friends really put the Dark 13 in a pickle. I guess that must be why Dr. Xehanort chose your son to be the next leader of the organization. But man, did he pick a son of a dud this time. You don't look like you're half the hero you were during our last two encounters. Then again, we never stuck around long enough to see you and your little loser friends in action. A mistake on our part." Said Xigbar.

"Are you done rambling?!" Rex asked.

"Rambling. As if. All i'm trying to tell you, hero, is that your time is up." Said Xigbar before snapping his fingers.

The robots then cocked their guns, ready to open fire on the gang.

Lady Black's flaming keyblade then appeared in her hand and she charged forward at the robots and sliced and diced through every last one of them with her flaming keyblade, and within seconds, all of the robots were lying on the floor burning and leaking oil. Lady Black then walked back over to where the others were.

"Wow, you're good." Said Clare.

Lady Black didn't reply.

Just then, there was the sound of handclapping, causing Lady Black and the others to look up at Xigbar, who was clapping his hands.

"Oh, wow! Very nice, full marks." Said Xigbar while clapping his hands before stopping. "All this altruism is giving me the warm and fuzzies. So then, Lady Black...does helping these losers come with an extemely good insurance policy?"

"Just say what you mean!" Shouted Lady Black.

"Oh, but i did though. No good will ever come from putting other people first." Said Xigbar.

"We were able to make it this far because we're ready to risk our own lives to save Jason's and Tommy's." Said Rex.

"Because you have to uphold a good image to them, you mean. Tricks like that don't fly for your average joe." Said Xigbar.

"What do you know?! You weren't even there when Lady Black took down Demyx, Saix and all of his robots! If you were, you'd admire her courage to help us rescue Tommy!" Said Clare.

"And Jason!" Gigi added.

"I don't admire someone leeping into danger if it means that others might die or get hurt. You're all just lining up to lose out. Dooming others to take the fall with ya. So why don't you all do yourselves a favor and just turn around and walk away? Leave Tommy and Jason with us." Said Xigbar.

"Why would we ever take advice from you?!" Said Franco.

"As if. You don't have any choice but to allow this to happen. And at the end, you'll all finally realize what destiny has in store for you. In fact, your reward is right around the corner. You're so close." Said Xigbar.

"You're right...we are close...to stopping you for good." Said Lady Black before firing a flame of fire at Xigbar with her burning keyblade. The flame of fire hit Xigbar, causing an explosion that was engulfed by a pillar of black smoke.

The smoke soon cleared and an injured Xigbar fell foward off of the balcony and landed on the floor facedown where the destroyed, burning robots were.

"What did you mean when you said that our reward is right around the corner?" Rex asked.

Xigbar lifted his head and looked at the gang. "Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough...i promise." He said before his head dropped back to the floor facedown. Xigbar was now dead.

"Hey! Hold on!" Said Rex.

"It's no use. He's dead." Said Lady Black before her flaming keyblade disappeared. "Come on. Let's keep moving. Tommy and Jason and the Dark 13 are right above us."

"Right." Said Moose, Mickey and Max.

"Let's go." Dice added.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

On board the Dark 13's space station, Cruella and her gang were walking down a hallway, looking for Xehanort and his followers. As they walked down the hall, a figure appeared behind them in a puff of black smoke.

"Hmm?" Said Cruella as she and the others stopped in their tracks.

"Huh?" Said Diane, Vivian and Fabian as they and Cruella turned around to face the figure, who turned out to be a creepy-looking 10-year old Jason Miller, with his long brown hair stopping at his neck. He also wore a black hooded coat of the Dark 13, black gloves and black boots.

"Why are you snooping around?" Jason asked.

"That would be none of your concern." Said Cruella.

"Overstep and those puppies will defeat you again." Said Jason.

"What an interesting thing to say. I shall do anything i please. As should you." Said Cruella.

"Hm. Oh, i intend to." Said Jason before he turned around and walked off and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Who's he? Someone you know?" Fabian asked.

"Yes...though i could not tell you his true identity." Said Cruella. She knew that that wasn't the real Jason Miller. He showed none of the personality traits that the real Jason did, he looked creepy, and to top it all off, he gave off that creepy villainous vibe. Who was this imposter? Where did he come from? And more importantly...why did he look like Jason from four years ago?

Barking was then heard, snapping Cruella out of her thoughts, and she and the gang turned to see Abner, one of the 103 Dalmatians.

"Staaaaaaaay." Said Fabian slowly.

Abner then took off running down the hall and Cruella and the others chased after him. The puppy ran down the hall, ran around the corner, and rushed through the open double doors of the cake factory, entering inside.

Cruella and the others ran down the hall and soon stopped in their tracks when they saw that the puppy was gone.

"This is the corner he ran around, isn't it?" Said Cruella, refering to Abner as she and the others looked around for the pup.

"He's not here." Said Fabian.

"Well, he must be here somewhere, i mean, there's only one hallway that leads to two rooms. He couldn't have just up and disappeared." Said Diane.

"Where did he go?" Vivian asked.

As if on cue, barking was heard and Cruella and the others looked down the hall and saw Abner standing inside one of the two rooms that had it's double doors open, with the puppy barking and with four crane hooks on the floor.

"There he is, let's get him!" Said Diane before she, Cruella and the others ran down the hall towards the room. They then ran through the double doors, entering inside the room filled with 99 of the 104 Dalmatians, and ran towards Abner.

Abner then ran off, and a net became visible as it was snatched up off the floor by the four crane hooks, with Cruella, Diane, Vivian and Fabian trapped inside.

The four villains struggled inside the net, and on a bridge above the entrance, a black-spotted puppy-one of the 104 Dalmatians- wearing an orange collar, sat inside a yellow crawler crane, with two doors, and pulled one of the levers with it's mouth that made the crane move the net over to the huge cake bowl filled with pink cake batter. The pup then pressed a button and the four hooks released the net of villains, dropping them into the bowl filled with pink cake batter, making a loud SPLASH landing.

Cruella, Diane Vivian and Fabian surfaced in the bowl, trapped inside the net and covered with pink cake batter.

On the bridge, a black-spotted Dalmatian puppy-another one of the 104 Dalmatians-wearing a lime green collar, grabbed the lever with it's mouth and pulled it, and the bowl poured the net-trapped Cruella, Diane, Vivian and Fabian inside a tripple-deck cake bowl with some of the pink cake batter. The tripple-deck bowl then headed towards the oven, and Cruella and the others then surfaced from the bowl filled with pink cake batter just in time to see the oven opening, revealing the blazing fire inside as they headed towards it.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Screamed Cruella, Diane, Vivian and Fabian as the bowl they were in headed towards the blazing oven. The tripple-deck cake bowl then entered inside the firey, blazing oven and the door closed shut, silencing the four villains' screams.

Lois and Mia then rushed out from behind the oven and ran up to Abner, where Lois picked him up.

"Yeah! Way to go, buddy!" Said Lois to Abner while holding him in her arms.

"That oven should hold Cruella and her gang of thugs until the US military arrives. Come on. Let's head back up to the control room and tell the others the good news." Said Mia.

"Right." Said Lois as she nodded before she and Mia rushed out of the factory, heading back for the control room, with Lois holding Abner in her arms.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

The Auto hover bus flew through the night sky of the North Pole, searching for the Dark 13's hide-out, and on board the bus, everyone was asleep, except for Axel, Adriana and Keegan.

"Are we there yet?" Keegan asked.

"No." Said Axel.

"Are we there yet?" Keegan asked.

"No." Axel said.

"Are we there yet?" Keegan asked.

"No." Said Axel.

"Are we there yet?" Keegan asked.

"No." Said Axel.

"Are we there yet?" Keegan asked.

"Yes." Axel stated. "This is it."

Adriana and Keegan looked out the front window and saw a huge light castle-like spaceship resting on top of a snowy mountain. They also saw a huge, golden, square-shaped thing in the sky and a green beam of light firing itself to it from the castle.

"Are you sure?" Keegan asked.

"Yes." Axel answered.

"Are you sure?" Adriana asked.

"Yes." Axel repeated.

"Are you sur-"

"YES!" Axel yelled, cutting Keegan off, making Jackson, Dante, Ethan, Zoey and Copper jolt awake.

"What's with all the yelling?" Dante asked. "Whoa." He said as he and the others looked out the front window and saw a light gray castle-like spaceship resting on top of a snowy mountain, as well as a huge, golden, square-shaped thing in the sky and a green beam of light firing itself to it from the castle.

"Whoa." Said Jackson.

"Check it out." Said Zoey.

"What is that?" Ethan asked.

Copper growled as he stared at the castle-like spaceship outside the front window.

"If i had to take a guess...i'd say that's the bad guys' hide-out." Said Zoey.

"Well, it deffinitely has the look and the vibe, i'll give it that." Said Dante.

"Get us over to that castle-like ship ASAP, Auto. And step on it" Said Keegan.

"As you wish, master Keegan." Said Auto. The bus then began to fly faster through the night sky and soon arrived at the castle-like ship and landed on the roof where the green beam of light was coming from.

The bus's door then opened and Axel, Adriana, Dante, Ethan, Jackson, Keegan, Zoey and Copper rushed out of the vehicle and the door closed behind them, with Adriana leaving her purse on the bus.

"Who is that?" Adriana asked as she and the others saw a man firing the green beam of light from a lazor of a machine at the golden, square-shaped thing in the sky. He had long blond hair that went down to his neck, bright orange eyes, and a blond goatee.

"I don't know, but he looks exactly like Ansem the Wise from Kingdom Hearts 2." Said Dante.

"Hey, you're right, he does." Ethan added.

"Ansem...what are you doing?" Axel asked.

"Axel." Said DIZ, now known as Ansem, as he looked at Axel and the others. "How nice of you to join the party. I see you were successful in your mission of rescuing Keegan, Adriana, Jackson and Copper. But, uh, who are those other three kids?"

"I'm Dante."

"I'm Ethan."

"And i'm Zoey."

"Nice to meet you." Said Dante, Ethan and Zoey in unison.

"Same here. Seems you've made it just in time. The final battle is about to commence." Said Ansem before eletricity began to release itself around it encoder.

"Ansem! the machine!" Said Axel.

"All the more proof that the future cannot be contained by data. Run, my friends. It's going to self-destruct...and anything could happen." Said Ansem.

"But..."

"You guys!" Came the voice of Rex, cutting Axel off.

Axel and the others turned to see, Rex, Gigi and the others running towards them, and they stopped in their tracks when they ran up to them.

"Rex, Gigi, everyone. What are you guys doing here?" Adriana asked.

"It's a long story." Said Gigi. "How 'bout you? Are you guys alright? Why are you all covered with mud? And who are these three kids?" She looked at Keegan. "And why are you all covered in thick brown hair? Did something happen while you were over in Greece?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Said Keegan.

"Okay. Fair enough." Said Gigi.

"Did we miss something?" Rex asked.

"Oh, people, you don't even know." Said Dante.

"Everyone...the rest is up to you. And Jason...i doubt you can hear me...but...i am...sorry." Said Ansem.

"Ansem!" Axel shouted, making everyone focus on Ansem.

"My heart is telling me what i must do. Please allow me to do what it says." Said Ansem.

"NO!" Said Axel. "Lady Black!" He said as he looked at Lady Black.

"His heart's decided. We can't change that." Said Lady Black, looking at Axel.

Just then, in a puff of black smoke, Xehanort, Xemnas, Tommy and Ansem, appeared on the roof, with Tommy holding his magic kit.

"I was wondering...who would dare interfere with our Heaven's Veil. And look. Here you all are. How convenient for us." Said Xemnas.

"And now...enter the super villains." Said Ethan.

"They definitely have the vibe. Three of them, at least." Dante added.

"Funny." Said Xemnas. He, Xehanort, Ansem and Tommy looked at DIZ/Ansem. "Ansem the Wise. You look pathetic." Said Xemnas to DIZ/Ansem, now known as Ansem the Wise.

"Have your laugh. I deserve as much for failing to see you for the fool you are." Said Ansem the Wise.

"Students do take after their teachers. Only a fool would be your apprentice. After all...none of this would've happened without you. You are the source of everything that the organization has done. It was your research that inspired me to go further than you ever dared." Said Xemnas.

"I admit...my disregaurd brought chaos to more lives than one. But what were you seeking? You manipulated Xehanort into relieving me of my job as co-leader of the organization...only to take my job...my name...and continue research better left forgotten. Is this the answer you've been looking for?" Said Ansem the Wise.

"All that and more." Said Xemnas. "I'm carrying on what you yourself began...and i'm creating a brand new world for the human race's child population to start on all over again. A world without adults. I thought you'd praise me...but all you ever do is hold me back. I understand though. Unlike me, you have a heart...and you're powerless to control it. Consumed by the jealousy you feel toward the student who surpassed you."

"Xemnas-foolish apprentice of a foolish man-you have surpassed nothing. Only proved how little we both know. We may profess to know the heart of humans...but it's essence is beyond our reach. We're both ignorant. As oblivious as when we began. I'm afraid...that any world you try to create..." Ansem the Wise stated. "any world of your's..." He said as he turned to face the Xemnas, Xehanort, Tommy and Ansem. "would be an empire of ignorance. That is why you and your creation...are destined to fall." Ansem the Wise then turned his attention back to the encoder. "We've said enough." He said. "Axel, Lady Black, you know what to do." He said as he looked at Axel, Lady Black and the others. "And everyone else...forgive me. And Jason...i doubt that you can hear me, but...i'm sorry."

"Tommy-son-it's time to shut this thing down, okay? It's late. Everyone needs to go home." Said Franco.

"Franco..." Said Elizabeth.

"So let's end this game...and let's go home." Said Franco.

Tommy then placed his magic kit on the floor in front of him.

"Hey, hey, hey, stop." Said Franco as he proceeded to go towards Tommy.

"F-Franco, stop." Said Lady Black, grabbing Franco by the arm, preventing him from going to Tommy.

Tommy looked up at Xehanort, who smiled at him. The 10-year old boy then bent down and opened his magic kit.

"Hey! Tommy!" Said Franco. "Listen. Tommy..." He said as Tommy opened the small black box inside his magic kit and got out the gray canister.

"Oh, my gosh." Said Lady Black, letting go of Franco's arm.

"What is that?" Adriana asked.

"That's the Dark 13's canister." Said Axel.

"Tommy...don't." Said Franco.

Tommy continued to hold the canister in his hand.

"Bravo." Said the voice of Athaliah inside Tommy's head. "Hahahahahaha!" She laughed.

"Tommy..." Said Franco.

Tommy then pressed a hidden button on the canister, making the blue lights on the device light up, activating it.

"That's the canister?" Lady Black asked Axel.

"Yes." Axel answered.

"They were gonna use it." Said Lady Black, refering to the Dark 13.

"Yeah, and it's unlocked. We have to get everybody off this roof." Said Axel.

"NO!" Tommy yelled as he slammed his magic kit shut. "You have to stay!" He said before standing up and placing his other hand on the lid of the canister to open it.

"No." Said Lady Black.

The whole gang watched in horror as Tommy prepared to open the canister.

"We have to move." Said Lady Black.

"We can't risk it. Tommy, don't open that!" Said Axel.

"Hey. Tommy...look at me." Said Franco. "That thing looks heavy. Why don't you let me hold it?"

"Don't listen to him, Tommy. Listen to me. Just...me." Said the voice of Athaliah.

"Tommy...what are you thinking about?" Franco asked.

"Ah. Now that's my boy. My clever, darling boy. You know what to do." Said Xehanort to Tommy.

"Hey, buddy...it's me, Franco." Said Franco. "Tommy, look, i know you're scared...but everything's gonna be okay, i promise you. Just drop the canister." Said Franco.

"I can't." Said Tommy.

"Why can't you, son?" Franco asked.

"Because she doesn't want me to." Said Tommy.

"Who is she?" Franco asked.

"Athaliah." Tommy answered.

"Atha-who?" Franco asked.

"Athaliah. She's this wild Dhole that Dice and i fought against in India last year." Said Tommy.

"Tommy...is Athaliah speaking to you now? Is she telling you to open that canister?" Dice asked.

Tommy nodded as he pursed his lips.

"Okay. You need to listen to me, okay? And only me...alright?" Said Dice.

"Do not weaken, Tommy." Said the voice of Athaliah.

"Stay strong, Tommy." Said Xehanort.

"Tommy-Tommy, listen to me. Just keep listening to me, alright? She doesn't have the power...you do." Said Dice.

"Dice is right, Tommy. You're the one in control." Mickey added.

"So deativate the container, okay?" Said Max.

"He will do nothing of the kind." Said Xehanort. "Open the canister, Tommy. Do what you were born to do."

"It's okay. We really don't know what's in there or what it can do." Said Lady Black.

"Ah, but we do, don't we, Tommy? Go on. Let's give them the show." Said the voice of Athaliah.

"You're hearing the monster's voice, aren't you?" Dice said.

"Now he's calling me a monster?" Said the voice of Athaliah.

"She's telling you to do things. Things you don't wanna do. But you don't have to. Because you see, the monster...she isn't real. She isn't, she's just...a bad, bad dream." Said Dice.

"Ahahaha. Now that's not true. Tell him. I'm right here inside you." Said the voice of Athaliah to Tommy.

"Tommy, she thinks she's won." Said Dice.

"Ahahaha. I know i have." Said the voice of Athaliah.

"She thinks...that the hatred she has for everyone on this roof-everyone in the world-is stronger than the love i have for you. But guess what. She couldn't be more wrong." Said Dice.

"Oh, they pretend to know what you can do. They haven't even scratched the surface." Said Xehanort.

"I have faith in you, Tommy. I know you are so strong." Said Elizabeth.

"Oh, please. I am the one who taught you things other people couldn't. I am the one who prepared you to face your destiny. This is it, Tommy. Activate the Heaven's Veil." Said Xehanort.

"Can-can you feel it? Can you feel how much i love you? And it's not just me. Rex and Gigi love you, Clare loves you, Dice, Mickey, Max, Olive and everyone else here and the others, we all love you." Said Elizabeth.

"Enough of this drivel. End it now." Said Xehanort.

"You put this smile on all of our faces. And you know what the best part is? We know you love us too. And that's why Athaliah and the Dark 13 can never win. Because love is always stronger than hate. Always." Said Elizabeth.

"Don't listen to her! Do what i taught you!" Xehanort scolded.

"Your mother's right. We can handle anything as long as we have each other." Said Franco.

"And you've got me and Franco, and we will never, ever stop fighting for you." Said Elizabeth.

Tommy then looked at Xehanort...and then the 10-year old boy turned off the canister, turning it's blue light's off, deactivating it. He then dropped the canister to the floor and ran over to where the others were, and he and Elizabeth embraced each other with a hug. As mother and son held each other, the encoder machine exploded in a bright white light, instantly killing Ansem the Wise, who was caught in the bright blast. The bright, white explosion then consumed the whole roof top, engulfing everyone on it.

 **/**

Back on board the Dark 13's space station, in the control room, Bo and the others watched the white explosion take place on top of one of the roofs of the castle-like ship on the theater-like surveillance screen.

"Looks like they're in trouble." Said Candace, refering to Gigi, Rex and the others.

"Like, we've gotta do somethin'." Said Brandon.

"Right. Let's go help 'em." Said Lucas.

"Hang tight, you guys, we're almost there." Said Bo.

The space station continued onward toward the castle-like spaceship.

 **/**

Back on top of one of the castle-like ship's roofs, Gigi, Rex and the whole gang were lying on the floor unconscious from the blast of the explosion, with Elizabeth lying on top of Tommy. The Dark 13 had disappeared off the roof, with Tommy's magic kit and the canister, and were nowhere to be seen.

The whole gang soon regained consciousness.

Rex got to his hands and knees and looked over at a familiar teenage boy lying facedown on the roof, with long brown hair that stopped at his neck and wearing a black coat and black gloves of the Dark 13. "Jason!" He said before getting to his feet and rushing over to where the long brown-haired teen was lying and getting down on his knees beside the boy.

The long brown-haired boy then got to his hands and knees, revealing his face.

"Jason!" Said Rex with excitement as he laid eyes on his 14-year old son after nine months.

14-Year old Jason then stood up and looked at all of the people and dogs that were now standing up, looking at him.

"Wow!" Said Moose, looking at Jason.

"Jason!" Said Gigi with excitement as she and the others looked at Jason.

"Whoa, a talking dog!" Dante gasped.

"Nice to meet you too." Said Moose.

"Same." Addad Dice, Mickey and Max.

"And talking puppies!" Ethan added.

"But...how?" Adriana asked.

"Good question." Zoey added.

"I'll explain later. Right now, let's just focus on stopping the Dark 13." Said Moose.

"Okay. I'm Zoey. That's Dante and that's Ethan. We met Keegan and the others on De ViL Island in Greece." Said Zoey.

"Nice to meet all of you." Said Moose.

Jason looked at his surroundings with his brown eyes and realized that he was on top of a roof of a building in a cold snow-covered area.

"Ansem did say anything could happen." Said Keegan.

"Boy, i'll say." Said Adriana before looking at Keegan. "And it looks like Jason wasn't the only one who was affected by the explosion."

"Huh?" Said the gang of humans, minus Adriana, and the four talking Dalmatians as they and the other dogs and other two puppies looked at Keegan.

"Hey, you're right." Said Dante.

"Why are you all looking at me like that? Oh, my gosh, did the blast have a negative affect on me?" Keegan asked.

"No, just the opposite." Said Axel.

"What do you mean?" Keegan asked.

"Dude, you're back to normal" Ethan said to Keegan.

"What?! Really?!" Keegan gasped before looking at his hands and seeing that they were no longer covered with thick light brown hair. He then felt all over his body and realized that it was no longer covered with the light brown fur, with the only hair on his body being his long light brown hair on his head that stopped at his neck. The werewolf's bitemark on the right side of his neck was also gone. "Oh, my gosh, you're right! I'm back to normal! I'm hairless again!" He said. "Woo-hoo!" He cheered, thrusting his fists in the air.

"Yes. Seems that Ansem's machine exploding had a really possitive affect on both Jason and you." Said Zoey.

"So if Jason and Keegan are back to normal...then that would mean..." Said Dice before running over to where Tommy was, who was standing in front of Elizabeth, who was resting her hands on his shoulders. Dice then focused on Tommy, closed his eyes, and his ears stood up as he began to read the boy's thoughts. Once he was finished, he ears let themselves down and he opened his eyes. "I don't sense Athaliah's presence! Which means that you're back to normal too, Tommy!" Said Dice with excitement.

"Yes!" Said Tommy with excitement.

"Well, it's like Keegan said: Ansem did say anything could happen." Said Elizabeth.

"And boy, did it ever." Said Mickey.

A stunned Gigi walked up to Jason and just stared at him for a moment. Aside from him wearing different clothes, the boy looked and sounded the same. He even still had braces on his teeth from last year. "Jason? Is that really you?" She asked.

"Yeah, Mom, it's me." Jason answered with his little boy voice.

Tears filled Gigi's blue eyes. "(Crying) Oh, my gosh, Jason!" She said as she embraced Jason and started sobbing, followed by Jason hugging her back. Rex then embraced Gigi and Jason with a hug too. Both parents were glad to finally have their son back.

The others just looked on at the heart-warming scene with smiles on their faces.

Gigi, Jason and Rex then ended the hug.

"Oh, i'm so glad you're okay." Said Gigi to Jason, with tears running down her face.

"Yeah, me too." Said Rex.

"Thanks." Said Jason.

"Oh, it's so good to hear your voice again after all this time." Said Gigi.

"Same here." Said Rex.

Just then, barking was heard and Gigi, Rex and Jason looked to see Molly, who was overjoyed to see Jason, as were Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive.

"Molly!" Said Jason with excitement.

Molly barked as she ran up to Jason, with Gigi moving out of the way. Once Molly made it up to Jason, she stood on her hind legs and embraced him with a hug, who hugged her back. She knew that this was the boy who she had once called 'friend' all those years. Gone was the presence of Ansem and back was the Jason that she and everyone else knew and loved.

Rex, Gigi and the others watched the touching scene between Jason and Molly.

"Wow. Will ya look at that?" Said Tommy.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked as she looked down at Tommy, with her hands still resting on his shoulders.

Tommy nodded as he looked up at Elizabeth.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked.

Tommy nodded again.

"You were so strong just now. So, so strong." Said Elizabeth.

"Hey, Tommy." Said Franco.

"Yeah?" Said Tommy, looking at Franco.

"That was some magic show. Hehe." Said Franco, grinning.

"I'm so sorry." Said Tommy.

Franco got in front of Tommy and got down on his knees. "You don't have to be sorry about anything. This wasn't your fault, not any of it. Do you hear me?"

Tommy nodded.

"Do you know i love you?" Franco asked.

"I love you too...Dad." Said Tommy to Franco.

"Aw, come here." Said Franco before he and Tommy embraced each other with a hug, with Elizabeth removing her hands from Tommy's shoulders.

Lady Black then walked over to where Elizabeth, Tommy and Franco were, and Tommy and Franco ended the hug and faced Lady Black.

"You're a very brave boy, you know that?" Said Lady Black to Tommy.

"And you can trust me, this is a woman who knows something about bravery." Said Franco Tommy. "I'm very proud of you." He said as he put his arm around Tommy's shoulder.

With Jason and Molly having ended the hug, Molly went over to where Elizabeth, Tommy, Franco and Dice, Mickey, Max, Olive and Moose were.

"You saved us." Said Dice to Tommy.

"We saved each other." Said Moose.

"By working as a team." Said Molly before Dice turned to face her.

"We're really sorry we ran away. But i was really worried about Tommy. And with good reason." Said Dice.

"Given everything that has happened and is happening, i'd say your running away to help Tommy was pretty justified. What do you think, Moose?" Said Molly.

"I think you're right. I think you guys running away to help a friend is the most noble thing that any dog could ever do." Said Moose.

"That's not the only reason we took off like we did." Said Dice.

"It isn't?" Molly questioned.

"No. We ran away because we didn't want to be separated from each other by being drafted in different homes. We love each other very much, and...we didn't wanna have to say goodbye." Said Dice. "But we understand now. We're ready for our new peeps."

Molly looked at Moose. "Now we know they're ready." She said.

"Without a doubt." Moose added.

Heaven's Veil then turned a pale yellow, getting everyone's attention and causing Jason and Molly to end the hug and for Molly to get back down on all fours.

"Uh-oh." Said Clare as she and the whole gang looked at the pale yellow square space station.

"What should we do, you guys?" Jackson asked.

"We must defeat the Dark 13. They are the main source of this whole plan." Said Jason.

"Right." Said Rex.

Jason then took of his black hooded coat, revealing himself to be wearing a gray sleeveless muscle shirt with straps, a pair of green camo fatigue pants and a pair of black hiking boots. He then dropped the black coat to the floor, took off both of his black gloves and dropped them on the coat. "Let's go." He said.

"Wait here for us, Auto." Said Adriana as she turned to the white bus.

"As you wish, madam." Said Auto.

With all of that said and done, Jason and the whole gang then ran off up a slope, running off to find Xehanort and the remaining members of the Dark 13, defeat them, and put an end to their reign of terror once and for all.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, in the center of the building, in the control room of the castle-like spaceship, the ghost of Athaliah stood before a huge theater sized computer screen that took up that whole part of the wall. There were countless surveillance screens on the computer screen that showed all of the rooms of the castle-like spaceship, as well as the roofs. The yellow-eyed wild Dhole looked at one of the screens that showed Dice, Tommy and the rest gang running through one of the rooms.

"This...has only...been...a monor setback. You see...i...still...have plenty of time. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Said Athaliah.

"No, Athaliah, you're time is over." Came a male voice.

"Over? No! I am the great and mighty ATHALIAH!" Said Athaliah, with her yellow eyes glowing red as she screamed her name. Her red eyes then returned to their natural yellow color, and then she turned around to face the source of the voice and saw a creepy black wolf with yellow glowing eyes. "Oh. And who might you be?"

"I am a Death Wolf. I am here to escort you to HeLL." Said the wolf telepathically.

"What happened to the Grim Reaper?" Athaliah asked.

"He's here too. He's doing a death count." Said the death wolf.

"A what?" Athaliah asked.

"A death count. It's when the Grim Reaper numbers dead bodies to determine how many have died. So far, four people have died on board this castle-like ship...and from what i've forseen...the number is only going to increase." Said the death wolf.

"What does that mean?" Athaliah asked.

"Let's just say that...you won't be the only one going to HeLL. When this is over, countless others will be joining you on the other side." Said the death wolf.

Athaliah turned back to the huge computer and focused on another screen that showed Tommy, Dice and the gang running through another room. "You're right...they will be." She said. "I know now that i'm going to HeLL for all eternity...and that there's nothing i can do to avoid it. But it's only fair that those responsible...share the same fate."

"What are you talking about?" The death wolf asked.

Athaliah turned to face the death wolf. "I'm talking about getting my revenge on those responsible for my untimely demise. I may be going to HeLL...but as you said before: i'm not going there alone. And i'm gonna see to it that everyone on board this castle-like ship suffers in eternal damnation with me."

"And just how are you gonna do that? You don't have a body anymore, you're a ghost that's HeLL bound, and you can't pick up anything anymore. How are you gonna take everyone on this ship to HeLL with you?" Said the death wolf.

"Like this." Said Athaliah. The ghost Dhole then turned back to the huge computer screen and phased right through it, entering inside the computer. "Hahahahaha!" She laughed. "Now that i'm inside the castle ship's computer, there's no way you or the Grim Reaper can get to me. And once he finds out that i'm inside the brains of this space craft, he'll have no choice but to destroy the whole thing and everyone on it. I'll be taking the outsider pup, his family, his human and dog friends and the Dark 13 to HeLL with me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The death wolf then faded away, heading off to find the Grim Reaper and to inform him of Athaliah's ultimate evil plan.

 **/**

On another roof of the castle-like ship, Xehanort, Xemnas, Zelda and the rest of the Dark 13 were watching Rex, Gigi, Tommy, Jason and the gang running through a room on a holographic screen, with Vexen holding Tommy's magic kit, with the canister inside. Among them was the 10-year old creepy Jason.

"Just you wait, you meddlesome fools. When i get my plans back on track...things are gonna get ugly...for all of you." Said Xehanort, standing in front of his followers a few feet away, with his back turned to them as he looked at the screen of Rex, Gigi and the gang as they ran through a room.

"What happened down there, Xehanort?" Zelda asked.

"Oh, nothing much, really. I just had a little mishap with The 14 Child, is all." Said Xehanort.

"A mishap, you say?" Said Zelda.

"It's no big deal. Not to worry, Zelda. My followers and i were just about to take care of it. It's all good. I will send more of my members to fight against our enemies and have them stir up more negative energy for you to absorbe." Said Xehanort.

"That won't be necessary, doctor." Said Zelda.

"Huh?" Xehanort said as he turned to face Zelda and the remaining members of the organization. "But Zelda..."

"I don't need anymore negative energy to build my strength. Are you trying to say that i cannot win against our enemies without more power?" Said Zelda.

"No, no, of course not. But i just thought it would be better to doubly prepared just in case, you know?" Said Xehanort.

"Alright, then just give me your negative energy." Zelda stated.

"Ah? Please don't joke like that. It's not funny." Said Xehanort.

"Who's joking, doctor? Or are you trying to say that...you don't want to be useful to me anymore? Is that it?" Said Zelda.

"Huh? O-of course not. I want to help." Said Xehanort.

"Do you not understand what is happening, doctor? You've already played your part in all of this." Said Zelda.

"Huh? That's-that's-that-Don't you know how hard i've worked, everything i've done for you and the organization? After all that, i won't be allowed to see the new world you reign over. But why?" Xehanort said.

"Don't worry. I promise that i will bring you with me into my new world one way or another." Said Zelda.

"Huh?!" Xehanort gasped.

"As a part of me!" Said Zelda before she stretched out her hands and fired ten green lightning bolts out of her fingers at Xehanort, hitting their target and causing a green explosion. Once the green smoke cleared, an injured Xehanort way lying on the floor on his stomach, and he sat up and looked at Zelda.

"The new world has no need for corrupt adults." Said Zelda.

"Huh?! Corrupt a-Xemnas, do something! NOW!" Said Xehanort.

"I'm afraid you won't be giving anymore orders from here on out...doctor." Said Xemnas.

"What?!" Xehanort gasped.

"I've been dreaming about this day ever since you fired Ansem the Wise as co-leader and gave me his job on January 1st of (2000)." Said Xemnas.

"Xemnas...YOU'RE BEHIND THIS?!" Xehanort said.

"You're correct, sir." Said Xemnas.

"But-but-but why?" Xehanort asked.

"Why? Because i was the one who showed you Ansem the Wise's research about the entity in the first place. I'm the reason this whole plan got started. So it's only fair that i be the one who finishes it...as leader of the organization." Said Xemnas.

"L-leader?!" Xehanort gasped.

"I realize you're stunned...and yes, maybe a wee bit shocked...but it'll all be over in a flash. I know. It doesn't happen as fast as it does when you're shot." Said Xemnas.

Zelda then transformed into a lime green Chinese Dragon.

"The new world has no need for corrupt adults, doctor." Said Xemnas.

The lime green Chinese Dragon then charged at Xehanort.

"AAAHHHH!" Xehanort screamed as the dragon charged at him.

The dragon then hit Xehanort and absorbed all of his energy and then withdrew itself from Xehanort, who was now on his knees, and transformed back into Zelda.

"Ha! That wasn't even very satisfying." Said Zelda.

"ZELDA!" Xehanort shouted before he collapsed to the floor facedown...dead.

"Just one more stage left before the big finale. Then after we get Heaven's Veil up and running again, it will be completely strong enough to capture all of the planet's children population." Said Xemnas. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **Well, here they are finally. Chapters 98 and 99. I apologize for the long wait, but please try to understand that this is the EPIC final battle against the villains and it needs to be remembered as such. I hope these two chapters were worth the wait.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	100. 103104 100: Plan 4 Continues

**103/104 100:** **P** **lan** **4 C** **ontinues.**

Rex, Gigi and the gang ran up to a doorless doorway that led to a hall and stopped in their tracks.

"You guys, look!" Said the voice of Clare.

Rex, Gigi and the others turned to see Clare standing at the edge of the floor, with her back turned, pointing at something. They looked in the direction where she was pointing and saw countless white robots entering the room through several glassless windows and landing on the floor. The group rushed over to the edge of the floor and saw the army of robots moving on a clear slope towards them.

"There's gonna be no end to this!" Said Jason as he and the gang watched the robots make their way up the slope.

"Jason's right, there's too many of them." Moose added.

"That explains why none of the other robots attacked us when we encountered them. Because the organization was waiting for this moment to unleash this endless army on us. Very crafty on their part." Said Lady Black.

"Together we can stop 'em." Said Rex.

Lady Black and Axel then got in front of the gang.

"Be gone from here. Leave these creatures to us." Said Lady Black.

"But there's no way we can take 'em all." Said Axel.

"I will be sending them after the organization." Said Lady Black, refering to the army of robots. "Or perhaps you'd like to fight them yourself." She said to Axel.

Axel thought for a moment. "Frankly, my dear, i'd rather run."

"Off with you then. All of you." Said Lady Black.

"Wait. I get why Axel is helping us, but...why are you?" Keegan asked Lady Black.

"Why do you think i helped you and your friends escape the lumberjack mill in New Zealand with the 104 Dalmatians? That wasn't just an order i was carrying out for Xehanort because the second 104 incident was set up to fail like the third one after it." Said Lady Black.

"Helped us escape? When did you help Isabella, Charlie and me es..." Keegan trailed off when realization hit him. "Wait a minute. You mean...you're the one who cut us free in the lumberjack building's basement two years ago? That was you?"

"Yes...it was me." Said Lady Black. "Now go! Hurry!"

"Time to weigh ancor, captain Axel." Said Tommy.

Axel turned to Tommy. "What, like abandon ship? I don't think so. Now look here, oppertunities like this don't come around everyday, you know." Axel said before turning back to face the army of robots, with his keyblade appearing in his hand, as well as Lady Black's keyblade appearing in her's. "Bring 'em on." He said before he and Lady Black charged forward to begin their fight with the robots.

"We gotta hurry." Said Dice.

"But..." Rex began.

"They're doing what their hearts command. We can't interfere." Said Dice

"You're right. Let's go." Said Rex.

"You guys go on ahead. Adriana, Jackson, Copper, Dante, Ethan, Zoey and i will stay here with Lady Black and Axel in case they need some assistance." Said Keegan.

"We will?" Asked Adriana, Jackson, Dante, Ethan and Zoey.

"We will." Said Keegan sternly.

"But why?" Elizabeth asked.

"If we're all together, the enemy will take us out all at once. Besides, someone's gotta stay behind with Axel and Lady Black in case they need help." Said Keegan.

"But..."

"Okay." Said Rex, cutting Gigi off.

"What?" Asked Gigi as she looked at Rex.

"Keegan's right, Gigi. If we all stick together, the enemy has a much bigger chance of defeating us all at once. We'll do much better off if we split into groups." Said Rex, cutting Gigi off.

"But...Okay. You're right." Said Gigi. "Be careful, you guys." She said to Adriana, Dante, Ethan, Jackson, Keegan, Zoey and Copper.

"We will." Said Keegan.

"Make sure you meet up with us after Axel and Lady Black have finished off those robots, okay?" Said Mickey.

"Don't worry, we'll be right behind you. Now go. We'll be fine." Said Adriana.

"Be careful, you guys." Said Max.

"Don't worry. We will." Said Copper.

"Stay safe." Said Molly.

"Same to you." Said Copper.

"Come on. Let's go." Said Franco.

Rex, Gigi, Clare, Elizabeth, Franco, Tommy and the dogs then turned back to the doorless doorway and ran through, running through the hallway and leaving Axel and Lady Black behind to fight off the robots, with Adriana, Copper, Dante, Ethan, Jackson, Keegan and Zoey watching the whole thing.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

On one of the roofs of the castle-like ship, The Grim Reaper stood before the dead body of Xehanort that was lying facedown on the floor.

The Reaper wore a black hooded robe, with the hood over his head, he had no face, and his hands were black with long, sharp, black fingernails. "Five down...several more to go."

The death wolf then appeared behind the Reaper. "Master...have you finished the death count?" The wolf asked.

"Yes. However, the death toll has not yet been completed. How about you? Any luck on finding our Dhole ghost, Athaliah?" The Reaper said.

"Yes, master. I've located her in the ship's control room." Answered the death wolf.

"And?" The Reaper asked.

"And she's accepted the fact that she's going to HeLL no matter what she does. However..." Said the death wolf.

"However?" Said the Reaper as he turned to face the death wolf.

"However...before i could escort her to her eternal destination, she got inside the ship's computer. She thinks that if she take's control of the ship, you'll have to take everyone on board to HeLL with her. Is she right?" The death wolf said.

"Unfortunately, yes. If she doesn't go with me willingly, i will be forced to take this ship to HeLL and everyone on it in order to escort her there." Said the Reaper. "I knew that i would be leaving here tonight with countless people...but i never thought that she would be the cause of it." He said.

"So what are we going to do?" The death wolf asked.

"For now, we'll just watch this ordeal play itself out. Then, when the time is right, we'll strike." Said the Reaper.

"Excellent." Said the death wolf.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Gigi, Rex and the gang ran up some stairs and stopped in their tracks when they made it to the top of the main roof of the castle-like ship, where Xemnas was standing all alone with his hands up in the air as he looked upon the huge, pale yellow Heaven's Veil.

"Oh...my Heaven's Veil...ruined. Now...i'll have to start all over again." Said Xemnas before putting his hands down. "14 Child...go forth...and revive the Heaven's Veil." He said as he turned to face Rex, Gigi and the others.

"No!" Said Tommy.

"Citizens of America...answer this: Why do you hate the darkness?" Said Xemnas.

"Ah, we don't hate it. It's just kind of...scary." Said Moose. "But the world's made of light and darkness. You can't have one without the other...'cause darkness is half of everything in this world. Sort of makes you wonder why kids are scared of the dark."

"It's because of who's lurking inside it." Said Jason.

"Then allow me another question. You accept darkness, yet choose to live in the light. So why is it that you loth us who love the darkness so? We, who were given up on by the light itself? Never given another chance." Said Xemnas.

"That's simple! It's because people like you mess up our world!" Said Jason.

"That may be. However...what other choice might we have had?" Said Xemnas.

"Just give it a rest! You and your kind are hard core criminals! You don't even have feelings! You're not sad about anything!" Said Rex.

"Hahahaha." Xemnas laughed. "Very good. Ya don't miss a thing. I cannot feel...sorrow. No matter what misary befalls this world...no matter what you think...what you feel...or how you exist." He said. Xemnas then threw up his hands and looked up and the Heaven's Veil began to glow a bright white that engulfed him and blinded Gigi, Rex and the gang.

Once the bright light faded, Rex and Gigi and the gang looked and saw that Xemnas and the Heaven's Veil was gone.

"Where'd he go? Where's Xemnas?" Gigi asked.

"He was right in front of us. But now he's gone." Said Elizabeth.

"Xemnas! You can't hide from us!" Franco shouted.

"We're not gonna let him get away now." Said Dice.

"Where's the Heaven's Veil?" Mickey asked.

"Look at that." Said Clare, pointing upward as she looked up.

Everyone looked up and saw that the Heaven's Veil was now hovering above the castle-like ship and was back to it's beautiful gold/yellow color. A gold beam of light then shined down on the the roof in front of the gang.

"What's going on?" Max asked.

"The door to Heaven's Veil." Said Moose.

"Xemnas must be inside." Said Rex.

"He gave us this doorway. He wants us to come on board and fight him." Said Tommy.

"Once we get on board, there's no turning back. It's victory...or defeat." Said Jason. "So everyone...are you ready?"

"Yes." Said Gigi and Rex and the others, minus Molly, Olive and Clark's four dogs, who all barked once in unison, agreeing with the rest of the gang.

"Get ready, Xemnas. It all ends here...for you and the rest of the Dark 13." Said Rex. He and the gang then walked towards the gold/yellow beam of light and got in it, and it beamed them all up into the Heaven's Veil and then it blinked out.

 **/**

Inside Heaven's Veil, Rex and Gigi and the gang appeared in a flash of gold light. They looked at their surrounding and saw that they were surrounded by an amusement park.

"What is this place? Where are we?" Gigi asked.

A big holographic screen then appeared above the amusement park in front of a tall, blue skyscraper building, with a headshot image of Xemnas on it. "Good evening, my friends. Welcome aboard Heaven's Veil."

"Xemnas!" Said Jason as he and the others looked at the screen that was in front of the skyscraper in front of them up ahead.

"So, it seems your hearts have led you to obliteration. Pehaps it doesn't pay to be too loyal to one's heart. I will have to be sure to remember that." Said Xemnas on screen. "I'm at the top of the blue tower inside the control room. See you there." He said before the screen blinked out.

"Come on. Let's go." Said Franco.

"Right." Said Elizabeth.

The whole gang then ran through the amusement park of Heaven's Veil, heading for the blue skyscraper up ahead.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Back in the room with Keegan and the gang, Lady Black and Axel stood on a floor at the end of the slope and were still fighting off the army of robots with their keyblades. So far, the two ex-members of the Dark 13 had managed to destroy the majority of the robots. Now there were only several of them.

Axel and Lady Black then stood back to back, with the robots surrounding them.

"I think i liked it better when they were on our side." Said Axel, refering to the robots.

"Feeling a little regret?"

"Nah. I can handle these bucket of bolts. Watch this." Said Axel before he and Lady Black went back to slaughtering the robots with their keyblades.

Meanwhile, Keegan and the others were watching the fight as they stood on the floor at the top of the slope, watching Lady Black and Axel fight against the remaining robots.

"It's no use!" Said Keegan as he and the others watched the fight between Lady Black, Axel and the robots. Three white hovering robots then surrounded Keegan and the others from behind, floating above them, ready to open fire.

"Oh, no!" Said Zoey as she and the others looked up to see the hoverbots.

"Don't stop moving, or the robots will overtake you." Said Axel to Lady Black before aiming his keyblade at the hovering robots. "Duck!" He said.

Keegan and the gang then ducked for cover and Axel fired a big fireball at the hoverbots with his keyblade and the fireball hit all three of them, destroying them with an explosion.

"Thanks!" Said Dante.

"Thank me later! Get going!" Said Axel.

"Why?" Ethan asked.

"Don't ask, just do it!" Said Axel. Just then, one of the remaining robots stood behind him and fired three bullets into his back. His keyblade then disappeared and he fell to his knees and fell facedown on the clear slope.

"NO!" Screamed Adriana and the five kids.

Lady Black then used her keyblade to slice and dice the robot that shot Axel, followed by slicing and dicing the last remaining robots. Her keyblade then disappeared.

Keegan and the gang then ran down the slope and onto the floor Axel and Lady Black were on and went over to Axel, and the 13-year old boy and Adriana bent down and flipped Axel over on his back, and then Adriana stood up.

"You okay?" Keegan asked, bent down to Axel's angle.

"Yeah, why?" Axel said.

"You're...dying." Said Keegan.

"Well...that's what happens when you're mortally wounded. Ya know what i mean? Not that my kind actually has feelings...right?" Said Axel. "Anyway...i digress. Go. Head for the control room and shut this place down. Oh! Almost forgot. Tell Tommy that i was the one who was driving the bus he was on. Tell him i was the bus driver who encouraged him to stick around and to give his real parents a chance."

"When we find him, you can tell him that yourself." Said Keegan.

"Think i'll past. My heart just wouldn't be in it, ya know? I haven't got one." Said Axel before chuckling.

"Axel...what were you trying to do?" Jackson asked.

"I wanted to save Tommy from the other members of the organization. He...was the only one i liked. He made me feel...like i had a heart. It's kind of funny." Said Axel before looking at Keegan. "You make me feel...the same." He stated. "Head for the ship's control room. It's in the center of the building. Once you're there, you can use the computer to hack inside the Heaven's Veil control room system and shut the whole thing down. Now go." He said. "Oh, and by the way...i was the De ViL who warned you, Keegan and Copper to get off the island." He revealed.

"You...were?" Keegan asked.

Axel chuckled. "Yeah...i were."

"But...but why?" Keegan asked.

"I don't know. I guess i was trying to make up for past sins. Sins against you and your family and friends, i mean." Said Axel.

"Axel..." Adriana said.

Axel then closed his eyes and died and Keegan stood up.

Adriana and all five of the kids had sad expressions on their faces while Copper just whimpered with sadness.

Tears filled Jackson's brown eyes, with a sad expression on his face and his lip quivering as tears ran down his face.

"Oh, Jackie." Said Adriana before Jackson embraced her with hug, who hugged him back.

"(Crying) He's...gone." Said Jackson.

"Shh. I'm here." Said Adriana as she hugged the crying Jackson.

"Come on. We can't stay here." Said Lady Black.

"So...where to now?" Dante asked.

"Control room." Said Lady Black.

Adriana and Jackson then ended the hug and they and the others ran off, heading for the control room, with Lady Black leading the way.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	101. 103104 101: Heroes VS Villains

**103/104 101: Heroes** **VS** **Villains.**

The doorless glass elevator made it up to the control room, with Lois, Abner and Mia inside.

"Bo! Everyone!" Said Lois and Mia as they and Abner rushed out of the elevator.

"Well, it's about time you got here, we were starting to worry. Where have you guys been?" Said Candace as Lois, Mia and Abner ran over to the control panel desk where she and the others were.

"Sorry, but it took us a while to retrace our steps and find the glass elevator that led up to this room...again." Said Lois.

"Is that it?" Roxy asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Said Mia.

"(Sighs) Thank goodness. I thought you guys had been captured by Cruella and her gang of thugs." Said Roxy.

"Oh, don't worry Cruella and her hinchmen, the puppies took real good care of them. Right, Mia?" Said Lois.

"Yeah. You could say they got their 'JUST DESSERTS'." Mia added.

"HAHAHAHA!" Lois laughed. "That's a good one, Mia, that's a good one." She said laughingly.

"Yeah, that was a good one." Said Mia.

"We know. We saw the whole thing on the surveillance screen. They fell for our trap hook, line and sinker. Who knew Cruella and her hinchmen were so gullible when it comes to Dalmatian puppies?" Said Candace.

"Everyone who's seen the Dalmatians movies, i imagine." Said Jerry.

"Yeah, that's true. So...what'd we miss?" Lois said.

"A lot. There was this big white explosion on one of the castle's roofs, then that big, gold/yellow square thing turned pale yellow, then the big square thing glowed a bright white and then returned to it's gold/yellow color and is now hovering above the castle-like ship." Said Brandon. "See?" He said as he pointed at the surveillance screen.

Lois and Mia looked at the screen and saw that the square-shaped gold/yellow thing was now hovering above the castle-like ship.

"Whoa...so it is." Said Lois.

"Yeah, and we think that Rex and the others might be on it." Clark added.

"What makes you think that?" Mia asked.

"Because there was a gold beam of light that came down from the bottom of the square thing and beamed up several beings. We think it was Rex, Gigi and the others." Said Diego.

"Yeah, but how can we be so sure it was them?" Max asked.

"One way to find out, i guess." Said Bo before getting out his cell phone from his right pants pocket and dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?" Roy asked.

"You'll see." Said Bo before putting his cell phone to his ear, waiting for someone to pick up on the other end.  
 **##################################################################################**

On board Heaven's Veil, Rex, Gigi and the others ran through the amusement park, heading towards the blue skyscraper. As they ran, Rex's cell phone rang and he got it out and answered it.

"Hello?" Rex asked.

"Bryson, it's Bo. Are you and the others okay?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, we're good. Why wouldn't we be?" Rex said.

"Where are you guys?" Bo asked.

"No time to explain. Long story short, we're on board a gold/yellow square-shaped ship called Heaven's Veil and we're heading towards a skyscraper to stop Xemnas. Talk to you later. Bye." Rex said.

"Bye. Oh, and by the way, we got Cruella and her gang of thugs trapped on board the space station. They will remain on board until the US military arrives to arrest them and the other villains." Said Bo.

"Thanks for the heads up. See ya." Said Rex before hanging up.

"Who was that just now?" Elizabeth asked.

"That was Bo. He was calling to let us know that he and the others have Cruella and her gang trapped on board the space station." Said Rex.

"Great. Now we just have to defeat Xemnas and the rest of the Dark 13." Said Franco.

"Right." Tommy added.

The gang ran up to the tall blue building and entered through the glass double doors. Once they were inside, the whole gang looked around and saw that the place was completely deserted.

"So this is the blue skyscraper." Said Clare.

"Xemnas." Said Dice, sensing Xemnas's presence in the building.

"Right, let's do this." Said Mickey.

"Let's." Moose said.

"Huh? Dad, are you shaking?" Max asked as he looked at Moose.

"I'm trembling with excitement." Said Moose.

"Alright. Let's go." Said Jason.

"Yeah!" Said Rex.

"Nothing's ventured...nothing's gained." Said Gigi.

"Got that right." Clare added.

"Alright! I'm ready to lead this charge! So follow me, everyone! Take no prisoners!" Said Franco.

"We're with you all the way." Said Rex before he placed his cell phone back in his right pants pocket, and he and the others then ran forward through the building, heading towards an escalator that was moving upwards. They all ran up the escalator and onto another floor and headed for a glass elevator that was in front of them up ahead, with it's doors open.

"An elevator!" Said Dice.

"We're heading for the top floor where Xemnas is, right?" Elizabeth.

"Yeah, but something's off. It's too convenient that it's just here waiting for us." Said Moose.

"So what? Even if it's a trap, we have to move forward." Said Molly as she and the gang ran up to the glass elevator and got inside it, only for it to make a loud buzzing sound.

"Huh?" What's that noise?" Gigi asked.

"Too much wight, i think." Said Clare.

"Too much weight, huh?" Said Gigi. "Hang on, i'll shed some pounds." She said as she got out of the elevator and then started doing jumping-jacks.

"There's no time!" Said Rex.

Just then, in a puff of black smoke, Larxene appeared, standing a few feet away from the elevator, making Gigi stop her jumping-jacks.

"Larxene!" Said Jason.

"You clowns. Did you think we wouldn't expect you wouldn't try to foil our plans on the Heaven's Veil? If you wanna go any further, you're gonna have to get past me first, okay?" Said Larxene.

"Get lost!" Said Elizabeth.

"Not a chance. We've been waiting for this day for a long time. It's like this, my friends. We are gonna pay you back for what you did to our three members, Luxord, Saix and Xigbar. You took out three of the organization's best members, as well as turned two others against us somehow. But if we dispose of you-all except Tommy, of course-Xemnas will give us remaining members whatever we want and the new world too." Said Larxene.

"What?!" Franco said.

"Getting rid of all of you and getting a big reward for it? Now that's a defenition of a good deal." Said Larxene.

"That's real nice, blondy!" Said Clare sarcastically.

"You guys go ahead. Leave this chick to me, i've got it." Said Gigi.

"No, Mom!" Said Jason.

"You're Mom's right. Let's go." Said Rex.

"We'll be waiting for you at the top, okay?" Said Tommy.

Elizabeth then pressed a button on the elevator control panel.

"Good luck, Miller." Said Rex as the elevator's glass doors started to close.

"We better see ya soon, G." Said Mickey as the elevator's doors finished closing.

"I'll be there...because i will follow Rex and my son anywhere." Said Gigi.

The glass elevator then moved upwards, taking the gang up to the top floor.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me." Said Gigi.

"Looks like it. I usually refuse to meet with guests that do not have an appointment...but for you i'll make an exception." Said Larxene.

"You stay away from Tommy, you black-coated blond wacko." Said Gigi.

"Ha! Stay away from him? That's a very strange request. Since Tommy is a member of the Dark 13 organization, it is his sworn duty to carry out any orders Xemnas throws at him." Said Larxene.

"Give it a rest! After lying to him all his life, do you really think he's still your friend?" Gigi said.

"Hmm. Friend? Oh, my. It seems you've misunderstood our organization completely." Said Larxene.

"Huh?" Gigi said.

"To the Dark 13 organization, he is just a pawn so that we can steal the planet Earth's children population and escort them to a whole new world. He is nothing but a tool for that purpose." Larxene explained.

"Wha?!" Gigi gasped.

"Well, since you've come all the way here, why don't we have ourselves a little girl time? What do you say? Huh?" Said Larxene.

"I thought you'd never ask. Let's get to it." Said Gigi before putting up her fists.

"Well, now...using your own fists to challenge me, are you?" Said Larxene.

"Huh?" Said Gigi.

"That's quite sad, and rather insulting, my friend." Said Larxene.

"Get ready!" Said Gigi.

"Backwards from three." Said Larxene.

"3..." Gigi said.

"2..." Said Larxene.

"1..." Gigi stated. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She Screamed as she charged forward at Larxene, who made no attempts to move. Then suddenly, without warning, Larxene disappeared, causing Gigi to stop in her tracks. "Huh? Oh, no."

Larxene then appeared right in front of Gigi. "I think it's time to show you how skilled at fighting i really am." Said Larxene before she tackled Gigi to the floor, where the two women started to fight each other.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Back on board the castle-like ship, some knobless double doors opened like an elevator and Adriana, Lady Black and the others ran into a room, with the doors closing behind them, and they stopped in their tracks.

Standing before them was none other than Lexaeus, the 5th member of the Dark 13, holding a massive battle-axe with his right hand, with the room's entire floor being made of glass.

"That coat. You're another one of those Dark 13s." Said Dante.

Lady Black's keyblade appeared in her hand. "I'll handle this."

"This one's all mine." Said Keegan.

"What?!" Adriana, Dante, Ethan, Jackson and Zoey gasped.

"Go on to the control room, you guys, i got this." Said Keegan.

"But Keegan..."

"Just go, you guys. I got this." Said Keegan, cutting Adriana off.

Lady Black and the others hesitated for a moment before they ran off past Lexaeus and exited the room through two knobless double doors that opened like an elevator and then closed back behind them.

Keegan and Lexaeus then faced off with each other as the 13-year old boy began cracking his knuckles.

"You and your friends have done well thus far. But to possess such strength and yet fear the darkness within yourself...what a waste." Said Lexaeus.

"I do not fear it!" Said Keegan.

"I sense that you do. You're also capable of controling the darkness inside you. Cast away your useless fear, open your heart, embrace the darkness." Said Lexaeus.

"And if i say no?" Said Keegan.

"Then you loose both light and darkness...and disappear." Lexaeus stated. "I, Lexaeus, will not yeild to the frail heart of an infantile coward."

"Go ahead and use your battle-axe, dude. Afraid to fight me like a man?" Keegan said.

"I don't need my battle-axe to dispose of you." Said Lexaeus. "A battle-axe is too good for you. I wanna kill you with my bare hands. I could turn you into mangled meat in about three seconds with it, if i wanted to." His battle-ax then disappeared. "But you've been a real pain in the organization's neck, so i'm not gonna be that nice." He stated. "Do you know what i'm gonna do to you, boy? I'm gonna break both of your knee-caps. It won't kill you...but it'll hurt worse than any dying you can imagine. Then do you know what i'm gonna do to you? Huh? I'm gonna crush your ribs. And then when you beg for me to finish the job, i won't do it so quickly. I'm just gonna put both of my hands around your neck and strangle you...and watch you die...slowly."

"Please stop, i don't wanna fight you." Said Keegan.

"Well, i wanna fight you." Said Lexaeus. "Now...stop resisting...and let the darkness in." He said before disappearing.

"Huh?" Keegan gasped. "Hey! Where'd you go?" He asked as he looked around for Lexaeus, to no avail.

Lexaeus then appearing right in front of Keegan and tackled the 13-year old boy to the floor.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Back on board Heaven's Veil, inside the control room, which was on the top floor of the skyscraper, Xemnas and Zelda were stood beside each other and watched Larxene and Gigi fight and Rex and the others on the moving upward glass elevator on a theater-like computer screen that took up the whole wall in front of them and had several screens on it that showed every room of the skyscraper building, as well as every area of the amusement park outside the blue tower.

"How much longer, Xemnas?" Zelda asked.

"The rquierments will soon be in place. The portal is going to open soon and it can begin." Said Xemnas.

"Right." Said Zelda.

Xemnas and Zelda continued looking at the huge computer screen that showed Gigi, Rex and the others.

"Why couldn't they just understand this? It's a shame." Said Xemnas, refering to Rex, Gigi and all of the others. "Computer...begin preporations for opening the portal."

"Yes." Said a female computerized voice known as the voice of the Heaven's Veil's computer.

 **/**

Outside the skyscraper, a hole opened up in the ceiling of Heaven's Veil, followed by a hole opening up in the center of it's roof, and then a red beam of light shot up from the skyscraper's roof, allowing the red beam to exit the ship through the ceiling and the hole in the center of the square-shaped ship's roof and shot up into the sky, turning it red...blood red. The hole in the roof of Heaven's Veil then closed up.  
 **##################################################################################**

Inside the control room of the Dark 13's space station, Bo and the others were looked at the theater-like surveillance screen at the now blood red sky.

"Whoa, check it out!" Said Brandon.

"Dude, what happened to the night sky?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, it's all blood red now. What happened to it?" Diego added.

"If i had a take a guess, i'd say that red beam of light shooting up out of the top of that huge square and into the sky had something to do with it." Said Jerry.

"What is goin' on on board that thing?" Max asked.

"Ya got me." Said Mia.

"Hey, Bo, can you contact Rex again and ask him what's going on on board that thing?" Roxy asked.

"I could, but i don't think it would do any good. Odds are even they don't know what's going on." Said Bo.

"Ugh, this is the worst situation i've ever been in. I hate not being able to do anything to help Rex and the others while they're on board that stupid square ship thing." Said Roxy.

"Don't worry, Rox, we're almost there. We've already past the few miles, so we should be there in a matter of minutes now." Said Candace.

"It's about time." Lois said.

"Yeah, finally." Roy added.

"Better late than never, i always say." Said Lucas.

"Yeah." Said Roxy. "Wait, i just realized something."

"What's that?" Bo asked.

"When we get there...what are we gonna do?" Roxy asked.

Bo and the others just looked at each other. They hadn't really thought about what they were going to do once they arrived at the castle-like ship and the square-shaped ship.

"Uh...uh...uh, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now, let's just focus on getting there." Said Bo.

"Whatever you say...captain." Said Roxy.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Back on board Heaven's Veil, inside the blue skyscraper, the glass elevator moved upward, with Rex and the others inside.

"Come on!" Said Rex before punching the control panel. "Can't this thing go faster?!"

"Just relax, it's not far now." Said Jason.

Suddenly, without warning, a yellow bolt of lighting came through the glass elevator, striking the control panel, causing an explosion.

"AAHH!" The whole gang screamed, minus Molly, Olive, Pongo, Perdy and Clark's four dogs, who all barked.

The elevator stopped on a floor where the doors opened, and Rex and the gang exited the smoke filled elevator while caughing and the doors closed behind them.

"This is where you get off." Said a voice.

"Huh?" Said Rex and the others as they looked to see Demyx, Vexen and Zexion standing before them, with Vexen holding his keyblade that had yellow bolts of lightning dancing around it, indicating that it was Vexen who fired the bolt of lightning into the elevator to make it stop on this floor that was entirely made out of glass. The floor was glass, the walls were glass...even the ceiling was glass. The gang could also see outside the skyscraper, indicating that the glass room was not inside the building, but apart of the outside of it. It was easy to see that they were at least two stories high.

"Demyx! Vexen, Zexion!" Said Jason.

"We're gonna exterminate you all right now." Said Demyx.

"If we do that, we'll be able to rule with Xemnas in the new world. And you chumps will be sitting on clouds, playing harps." Said Vexen.

"Vexen...it's...it's...it's you.." Said Rex with disbelief.

"So nice of you to still recognize me after all these years...Rex. Tell me...how is your son, Jason, doing? Not very well from what i can see." Said Vexen.

"Actually, i'm doing a whole lot better now that i'm back to my normal self...no thanks to you." Said Jason.

"Ouch. That hurts. Especially after all those six months i spent treating you while you were in your coma on hospice." Said Vexen.

"So...Gigi was right. You are a member of the Dark 13 organization." Said Rex.

"That is correct. Xehanort had me pose as a doctor to treat your son with the Ansem Project while he was in his coma so that when he awoke he would be Ansem on the inside, while Jason on the outside to you, Gigi and the rest of your loved ones. Brilliant, don't you think?" Said Vexen.

"I think that's sick, and so are you!" Said Rex.

"Think what you want, but for me it was a success." Said Vexen. "But enough about me." He said before his keyblade disappeared. "Let's just kill the small talk and cut to the good vs evil fight, shall we?"

"I couldn't agree more, Vexen." Demyx added. "Battle us, you fools." He said to Rex and the gang.

"We don't have any time to waist." Said Zexion.

"Fine. If you wanna fight, i'll be your opponant." Said Rex.

"It's a team battle." Said Franco.

"So we can handle it." Elizabeth added.

"That's right." Clare stated.

"What?" Rex said.

"We'll hold them off here. Rex, you guys hurry up to the top floor, okay?" Said Franco.

"But you guys should come with us." Said Rex.

"If Xemnas succeeds with his plan, it'll be too late for all of us, so just get going." Said Elizabeth.

"I guess you're right. See you up there soon, okay?" Said Jason.

"Come on. In (2020), i nursed you back to health. And now you're repaying me by running away." Said Vexen.

"Without me under the influence of the Ansem project, you're not even worth my time, control freak. I'm off." Said Jason before running off toward a flight of stairs. The only thing in the room that wasn't made out of glass.

"Wait! Jason!" Said Rex.

"You guys, we can't let their efforts go to waste. Let's go." Said Moose.

"Moose..." Rex began. "I get it. Good luck, Elizabeth, Franco and Clare." He said before he, Tommy and the dogs and puppies ran toward the stairs after Jason.

"Leave it to us, you guys." Said Franco.

"Because our team combination is the best on the whole planet." Elizabeth added.

"That's right." Clare stated.

"Best on the planet, huh? I guess we've been underestimating you this whole time, ladies...and man." Said Vexen.

"That's some tough talk coming from a probation officer, CPS worker and a pet spa owner." Said Demyx.

"Are you talking to me?" Franco asked.

"Uh-oh, you called him a pet spa owner." Said Elizabeth.

"Are you talking to me?" Franco repeated.

"You shouldn't-a done that." Said Elizabeth.

"Are you talking to me?!" Franco said.

"Now they're in for it." Said Elizabeth.

"They call me...Franco...G...Brown. And the G is for...Get ready to rumble!" Said Franco. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he, Elizabeth and Clare charged at Demyx, Vexen and Zexion and tackled them to the floor and started fighting them.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back down on the first floor Larxene tackled Gigi to the floor and began strangling her.

"Flippin' die already!" Said Larxene through clinched teeth.

Gigi then punched Larxene in the face, followed by grabbing her by both sides of her hair and pulling it really hard.

"AH!" Larxene screamed in pain as Gigi pulled both sides of her hair, followed by headbutting her and then throwing her off of her. Larxene then grabbed Gigi and slammed her knee down on her stomach, making her cry out in pain.

Gigi then pushed Larxene off of her again and proceeded to get to her feet, but Larxene got up and forced Gigi to her feet and pushed her into the wall, followed by punching her in the stomach. She grabbed Gigi by both sides of her blond hair. "How is that tummy?" She asked before punching Gigi in the stomach and then throwing her to the floor. Larxene then noticed a bright red fire axe cased in glass on the wall. Larxene then broke the glass and got out the axe and then turned to face Gigi. "This is how it's gonna be, Gig? Plan 4 was suppose to end on the castle-like ship with the 14 Child using the canister to activate Heaven's Veil so that we, the Dark 13, could use it to rapture all of the planet's children population and take them to the new world. I mean, this is just...silly."

"Consider this an alternate ending." Said Gigi as she stood up. "You and the rest of the Dark 13 are never gonna get away with this, Larxene."

"Of course we will." Said Larxene.

Gigi then ran off and Larxene chased after her while holding the axe in her hand. Gigi ran up to a door and opened it, revealing a flight of stairs on the other side that led upward, and she rushed up the stairs, not even bothering to close the door behind her.

Larxene rushed up to the open door and stopped at it, looking up the flight of stairs in the doorway. "You can run...but you can't hide, blondy." She said before running up the stairs after Gigi.  
 **##################################################################################**

(On the castle-like ship)

"Take this, you buckets of bolts!" Said Lady Black before firing six black lightning bolts at six hover bots, each hitting their target and exploding. Lady Black's keyblade disappeared, then she and the others then ran down the hallway they were in.

 **/**

In the control room, Athaliah was using the computer screen to spy on Lady Black and the others as they ran through the hallway.

"So, seven of the meddlers are fighting their way here to the control room, are they? Hmph. I'll fix that. Activating the gaurd system." Said the voice of Athaliah from inside the computer.

 **/**

Lady Black and the gang ran down the hall until a wall came up, blocking their path and stopping them in their tracks.

"What's that all about?" Jackson asked.

"Ugh! So what now?" Dante asked.

Lady Black's keyblade reappeared in her hand and she used it to fire a big fireball at the wall in front of her and the gang, destroying it with an explosion.

"Yes! Way to go, Lady Black!" Said Ethan.

The whole gang resumed running down the hall, only for another wall to come up and block them, thus stopping them in their tracks yet again.

"Is this a joke? There's no way something like that will stop us!" Said Lady Black before firing a big fireball at the wall in front of her and the others, destroying it with an explosion. Lady Black's keyblade then disappeared again. "Let's go."

"Right." Said everyone, minus Adriana and Copper before they ran off ahead of the 22-year old british girl and the brown-spotted Dalmatian puppy.

Adriana and Copper then looked and saw a bright red fire axe cased in glass on the wall. They looked at each other and then nodded before running over to the glass-cased axe.

Lady Black and the others stopped in their tracks at the sound breaking glass.

"Huh?" Said the kids as they, along with Lady Black, turned to see Adriana and Copper standing over by a glass-cased axe, where the 22-year old brown-haired british girl got out the axe.

"What are you doing, Adriana?" Zoey asked.

"Getting a weapon." Said Adriana.

"But those are for emergancies only." Said Ethan.

"In case you haven't noticed, this is an emergancy." Said Adriana before she and Copper ran back down the hallway.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Dante asked.

Adriana and Copper stopped in their tracks and turned to face the Lady Black and the kids.

"To help my little brother." Said Adriana, refering to Keegan, before she and Copper resumed running down the hallway, leaving the others behind.

"Adriana! Copper!" Jackson shouted.

"They'll catch up. We can't afford to waste any time. Come on, let's get to the control room." Said Lady Black.

"Right. Let's hustle." Said Dante before he and the other kids and Lady Black continued on down the hallway, heading for the control room.

 **/**

Adriana and Copper ran down the hall as fast as they could, trying to make it back to Keegan.

"Just hang in there, Keegan! I'm coming!" Said Adriana. She and Copper picked up the pase and rushed down the hall.  
 **##################################################################################**

Keegan and Lexaeus continued to fight each other throw punches until Lexaeus grabbed Keegan by the neck. He threw a punch at the kid, but the 13-year old doged it and managed to free himself from the buff Dark 13 member's grip, and then did a round house kick to kick the man in the face, only for him to dodge it.

Lexaeus siezed Keegan by the shoulder, but the boy knocked the man's hand off of him, only for Lexaeus to grab him by both of his wrists.

Keegan turned around in an attempt to free himself from Lexaeus's strong hold, only for Lexaeus to maintain his grip and put the boy's arm's behind his back. The teenager then did a flip and then placed his feet on Lexaeus's chest before kicking him in the face, making him released his grip. Keegan then flipped around in the air for a split second before landing on the floor.

Lexaeus then seized Keegan by the arm and swung him around and then let go. The two continued to fight each other until Lexaeus grabbed him by the arm again and bent him over, only for Keegan to kick him in the back of the head.

Lexaeus then flipped Keegan over backwards onto the floor, and the muscle-bound man jumped high into the air until her was hovering in mid-air above Keegan. He then came down with his elbow ready to elbow him, but Keegan took notice of this and rolled out of the way. Lexaeus's elbow then hit the hard floor, making huge spider-web-like crack on the glass floor, as well as making him cry out in pain.

Keegan and Lexaeus then got to their feet and continued fighting each other until Lexaeus caught one of Keegan's punches and flipped him over, with him now holding the kid over him in a position to break him into two parts, and began to do so, with Keegan's bones making sick cracking sounds.

"Looks like you're the bullied one again, wormy-boy. And for the last time, it seems." Said Lexaeus.

"Not this time." Said Keegan before bitting Lexaeus's hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Lexaeus screamed in pain, making him release Keegan, who flipped off of him in circles and land on his feet.

Keegan then round house kicked Lexaeus in the face, followed by spinning around in the air towards Lexaeus and kicking him in the face yet again and then landing on his feet.

Lexaeus then breathed heavily from exhaustion while bent over.

"You're finished!" Said Keegan before charging at Lexaeus to finish him off.

"Don't mock me!" Said Lexaeus before his massive battle-axe appeared in his hand. When Keegan got close enough, Lexaeus swung his battle-axe and hit the boy, sending him flying up to the ceiling where his back empacted it real hard, followed by collapsing to the glass floor facedown real hard, making another spider-web-like crack.

"You were too much trouble." Said Lexaeus before he walked over to where Keegan was lying. His battle-axe disappeared and he grabbed Keegan by the neck and picked him up and started stangling him.

Keegan struggled to free himself, but Lexaeus tackled him onto the cracked part of the glass floor the kid had fallen just now and began to strangle him with both hands.

"How does it feel, brat?!" Said Lexaeus while strangling Keegan.

"Let go of..." Keegan choked out, with his eyes shut tight as he struggled against Lexaeus.

"Forget the ribs and knee-cap-breaking. This is way more fun, don't you think? I feel like it's more entertaining this way." Said Lexaeus. He then slammed Keegan's head on the glass floor really hard, creating another crack on the glass floor.

Keegan opened his eyes and glared up at Lexaeus.

"Yes, that's it. Show me those blue eyes of your's. I want to see the light slowly drain out of them as they squeeze the life out of you." Said Lexaeus.

Keegan then grabbed Lexaeus by the neck and began strangling him.

"I love a good challenge." Lexaeus choked out before slamming Keegan's head on the same spot of the glass floor he had slammed it on the first time, making the boy release his grip on Lexaeus's neck. "Tell me...how does the glass feel?" He said before banging Keegan's head on the glass floor a few more times, making the cracks spread throughout the glass floor.

Keegan took notice of the glass floor cracking due to his and Lexaeus's weight, and quickly realized that the glass floor had become weak from all the damage he and Lexaeus had caused by falling on it and was about the break, with them falling through it. He knew he needed to get Lexaeus off of him, but how? The then looked back up at Lexaeus.

"You know...you're a pest." Sai Lexaeus.

"A teenager, actually." Keegan choked out.

"And you know what i do to pests?" Lexaeus asked.

"Let us go and forget you ever saw us?" Keegan choke out.

"I kill! Pests! Until they're dead!" Said Lexaeus, increasing the strangulation with every word he spoke. He was then hit in the back of the head with a bright red fire axe that was being held sideways, making him release Keegan and then place a hand on his now aching head as he looked back to see Adriana wielding a red fire-axe in her hands, with Copper standing by her side. "You." Said Lexaeus before standing up and facing Adriana and Copper. "Just what do you think you're going to do with that?" He asked before proceeding to walk towards Adriana and Copper.

"Stay back!" Said Adriana as she pointed the handle of the axe at Lexaeus, stopping him in his tracks.

"Haha! Wrong end...sweetheart." Said Lexaeus. He then grabbed the handle of the axe and he and Adriana began to fight over it. Lexaeus then used the axe to push Adriana onto the glass floor.

Copper then leeped forward to attack Lexaeus, but the man struck the pup with his fist, knocking him down on the glass floor beside Adriana.

Keegan then jumped on Lexaeus's back and put him in headlock, making him drop the axe. "Leave my family alone, you big bully!" Said the 13-year old.

In a brief struggle, Lexaeus knocked Keegan off of him and the boy landed on his bottom on the damaged part of the glass floor. Lexaeus's battle axe then appeared in his hand and he turned to face Keegan.

Keegan stared fearful and wide-eyed at Lexaeus, but then looked down at the cracked part of the glass floor that he and Lexaeus were on and got an idea.

"Now i crush you! Little boy!" Said Lexaeus before raising his battle axe above his head.

Keegan shuffled backwards out of the way as Lexaeus brought the axe down and slammed it down hard on the cracked part of the glass floor, breaking it.

Lexaeus fell halfway through the now shattered part of the glass floor, stopping at his chest.

Keegan got to his feet and walked over to Lexaeus. "Who's the little boy now?"

"Me?" Lexaeus ask with a squeaky voice.

"Straight up." Said Keegan.

"Rrrrrrrrr," Lexaeus growled lowly. "RAAAAAAAHHHH!" He roared loudly in anger as he raised his battle axe and slammed it down on the cracked part of the glass floor as Keegan jumped out of the way, and it broke and man fell all the way through the glass floor, but he managed to grab ahold of a big crystal chandelier that was hanging from the glass roof, and his battle axe fell to the floor.

Keegan then stood up ran around the hole in the glass floor and went over to where Adriana and Copper were and bent down to Adriana's angle. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah. We're fine." Said Adriana.

Copper barked, agreeing with Adriana.

The sound of grunting was then heard and Adriana, Keegan and Copper stood up and went over to the hole in the glass floor and looked down and saw that the grunts were coming from Lexaeus as he climbed up the chandelier.

"He's climbing back up." Said Adriana.

Keegan then got down on his stomach and leaned over the hole in the glass floor.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Adriana asked.

"Saving a life." Said Keegan.

"What?" Adriana asked with confusion.

Lexaeus soon made his way up to the top of the chandelier.

"Take my hand." Said Keegan, offering his hand to Lexaeus. "Come on, take my hand."

Lexaeus grabbed Keegan's hand and the teen proceeded to try to pull him up.

"I got you." Said Keegan while trying to pull Lexaeus up. "Come on. Come on."

But Lexaeus let go of the chandelier with his other hand and began to try to pull Keegan over the edge.

"You crazy jerk!" Keegan said before he started slowly going over the edge. "Get off!" The 13-year old long light brown-haired boy then tried to pry Lexaeus's hand off of his, to no avail. "Get off of me!" He said. After a few more failed attempts to pry Lexaeus's hand off of his, Keegan snake-eyed the man in the eyes, making him let go of the boy's hand.

Lexaeus then fell and grabbed ahold of the bottom of the chandelier and held on for dear life. The part of the glass ceiling that the chandelier was attached to started to crack, loosening the chandelier.

Adriana, Keegan and Copper watched as Lexaeus held onto the bottom of the chandelier.

Lexaeus soon lost his grip on the chandelier and fell.

"Oh, my gosh." Said Adriana as she, Keegan and Copper as they turned their heads away.

Lexaeus fell hard on his back onto the floor below him to his death.

Once they heard the empact, Adriana, Keegan and Copper looked down and saw Lexaeus lying at the bottom on the floor dead. Lexaeus's blue eyes then shot open, and Adriana, Keegan and Copper's eyes were all wide with shock. Lexaeus proceeded to get up, but as he did, however, the part of the glass ceiling the chandelier was attached to started to fracture even more, and Adriana, Keegana and Copper took that as a sign to move away from the cracked part of the glass floor, which they did.

The whole center of the glass floor then broke and the chandelier fell and landed on Lexaeus with a loud shattering CRASH, killing him instantly.

"Oh, gosh." Said Adriana as she, Keegan and Copper looked away. They then walked over to the hole in the center of the floor and looked down and saw that the chandelier was lying on Lexaeus, shattered to pieces, with Lexaeus lying on the floor on his back...dead.

"Whoa. He ain't gon' be in 105 Dalmatians." Adriana joked.

"For reality sake...let's hope there isn't one." Said Keegan.

"Here's to hoping. Come on. Let's get out of here." Said Adriana. She, Keegan and Copper turned and headed for the elevator-like double doors. The trio walked up to the doors, they opened automatically, and the group of three exited the room and the doors closed behind them.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Lady Black and the kids ran through a room and soon stopped in their tracks when they saw that there were two different flights of stairs that led in different directions.

"So...which way do we go?" Dante asked.

Zoey ran behind a large desk with two computers and two rolling chairs. "Hang on. I'll look it up right now." She said before she started typing on one of the computers. The words **Access Denied** appeared on the computer screen in red writting, making a beeping sound. "Huh? No way, not good!"

"There they are!" Came a male robotic voice.

"Huh?" Said Lady Black and the kids as they looked and saw several white hoverbots coming down from both flights of stairs and towards them, ready to attack.

"Oh, no! Here comes some more of those robots!" Said Jackson panicked.

Lady Black's keyblade appeared in her hand and she used it to fire several fireballs at many of the hoverbots.

"Hurry up, Zoey!" Said Ethan.

"Can't you go any faster?" Dante asked.

"Hold on. Almost there." Said Zoey before she began typing real fast on the computer's keyboard, only for the red words **Access Denied** to appear on screen over and over and over again. "Oh, drat! The security's too tight! I can't get in here!"

"You have to! We're trapped in here!" Said Dante.

"Yeah! So you gotta keep trying!" Jackson added.

"But i found a location that is giving off high levels of energy. I'm betting that sucker is the control room." Said Zoey while typing. She then stopped typing when a layout image of the castle-like ship appeared on the computer screen, with a purple square appearing in the middle of the ship. "It's in the center of the ship."

"So that means the control room is there too, right?" Dante asked.

"Mm-hm. I can't find this exact location though." Said Zoey.

"Time's up. We should keep heading towards the center of the ship, so let's go." Said Ethan. "Hey, lady, you think that maybe you can wipe out the rest of these robots so we can be on our way?"

"I think that can be arranged." Said Lady Black. She then used her keyblade to fire several more fireballs at the remaining few hoverbots, destroying them.

"Hahaha! Gotcha!" Said Jackson.

Lady Black's keyblade then disappeared.

"Yes, sir! Let's go!" Said Dante.

With all of that said and done, Lady, Dante, Ethan, Jackson and Zoey ran off to find the ship's control room.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

A door then opened and Gigi rushed inside of a laboratory room and closed the door. She then grabbed a switch on the left side of the wall and pulled it, turning off the room's lights, making it dark. Gigi then ran off and hid behind a wall.

The door then opened and in walked Larxene, dragging the red axe behind her. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." She called, only to get no response, and began entering further into the dark room. "You know, in our world, Gigi...there were limetless oceans as far as the eye could see. But our beautiful home world started to die, along with the rest of our race, thanks to an unknown virus that had spread all over our planet. So we escaped...came here...and met your people. All of them."

Hiding behind the wall, Gigi noticed a black liquid in a science chemical glass on one of the desks, with a piece of square paper on it that had an explosive symbol on it, along with the words **EXPLOSIVE MATERIAL** writtenat the bottom of the symbol in black. She then grabbed the chemical, placed it on a burner on the desk, and turned the burner up all the way on high and then got down on her hands and knees and crawled off to hide somewhere else.

"All of your planet's children population were different from it's adult race. They were lost and lonly, just like us." Said Larxene as she walked further into the room. "And we thought that maybe we could give them a future of a new world. A world without anger, without fear, without attitude, without abuse, without cruelty, without desease, without age, without death, without crime or adults and teenagers. A world where all of the children are the same. Both outwardly and inwardly. A world where they all like and love each other...and are surrounded by people who truely care about them. The autistic can be normal, along with the deformed...the dumb can be smart...the sick can be well...the bad can be good...the ugly can be beautiful, and the nerds and geeks don't have to live in terror of being bullied. And the outcasts, well...the outcasts, they can just fit right in with people who just like them." Said Larxene before stopping in her tracks, not noticing Gigi run past her from behind a desk, but could hear the tapping of her high heel boots against the floor as she ran and hid behind the one that the black chemical was heating up on on the burner. Larxene then turned to see who or what was behind her, but saw that nothing was there. "You see, Gigi...Even Pollyanna's soul can be tainted by a world of evil, corrupt grown-ups...who truely believe that their lawless way of living is the only way their children can survive." She said as she turned around and began walking over to a desk and stopping at it.

Gigi was hiding behind the desk, sitting down on the floor.

"We could make your planet's children apart of something so special, Gigi. So perfect...so fearless. Don't you want that for them, Gigi?" Said Larxene before looking on the other side of the desk, only to find that no one was there.

"I'd rather them be afraid!" Said the voice of Gigi.

"Fine." Said Larxene as she turned around. "Alright. Have it your way. 'Cause this is where the villains get it right for a change. We win. End of story. Now get out here and show yourself."

Gigi then stood up from behind a desk, revealing herself to Larxene.

"Let's go. Get your skinny self out here." Said Larxene.

"Okay." Said Gigi before walking out from behind the desk.

"I'm gonna enjoy chopping you up into pieces." Said Larxene, not even noticing that the black science chemical was now boiling up to the brim of it's glass due to the burner it was on being up on high.

"Okay, but... can i just have...one final word?" Said Gigi.

"What? "Please"?" Larxene asked.

"No." Said Gigi as the black chemical started to boil over. "Boom."

"Boom?" Larxene asked with confusion.

Gigi reached into her right back pants pocket and got out a black lazor gun. "Boom." She said before aiming the gun at the black boiling chemical and shooting it, making it explode instantly, with Larxene getting caught in the blast, as well as sending Gigi flying back up against the wall.

Once the explosion cleared, Gigi saw that the whole lab was now in ruins and that some of the stuff was on fire. She also saw the now badly burned body of Larxene lying on the floor face down...dead. Gigi, still holding the lazor gun in her hand, got to her feet and walked over to where Larxene's body was lying and stopped in her tracks to gaze down at the body. "You forgot the most important fact about villains, Larxene: They never win."

Gigi then turned around and headed for another door to exit the now ruined laboratory. But just as she was doing that, Larxene slowly rose to her feet.

"No...No!" Began Larxene, stopping Gigi in her tracks. "I refuse to lose to such a loser! I think i'm...i'm dying? No, this isn't...the way i...I won't...ALLOW..."

Gigi then turned and watched as Larxene fell backwards onto a cracked glass part of the floor and fell right through it, followed by the sound of a loud CRASH.

Gigi slowly approached the now glassless part of the floor and looked down and saw Larxene lying on a floor on her back at the bottom one story bellow...dead. "You wouldn't have liked our planet's children anyway." Said Gigi before she walked away from the glass part of the floor and went over to the door and opened it, revealing a flight of stairs on the other side. She then walked up the stairs, leaving the door open and exiting the room, as well as leaving the now dead Larxene behind.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back in the glass room where the elevator was stopped, Elizabeth, Franco and Clare were still fighting against Demyx, Vexen and Zexion.

"We're gonna stop you guys!" Said Elizabeth.

"Yeah, once and for all!" Franco added.

"And then you're all going to jail!" Said Clare.

"Really? You're going to try and stop us? Ha! That's a laugh." Said Vexen.

"Like i said before, that's some pretty tough talk coming from a probation officer, CPS worker and a pet store owner." Demyx added.

"We're not just those things, pal, we're people who love Tommy and all of the rest of the children of this world, for your information!" Said Clare as she and Demyx fought each other, along with Elizabeth fighting against Zexion and Franco fighting against Vexen.

"And lovers of dogs everywhere! We are dog and children lovers!" Elizabeth added.

Elizabeth, Franco and Clare struggled against the three male members of the Dark 13, and Elizabeth tackled Vexen to the glass floor.

"Why, you!" Said Vexen as he and Elizabeth struggled.

"Man, you guys sure are conceated." Said Zexion to Franco as the two struggled against each other.

"Ya got that right." Said Franco.

Zexion then pushed Franco down onto the floor.

"AH! Oh, no, Franco!" Said Clare as she fought against Demyx.

"Dude, that was nothing." Said Franco before getting to his feet and tackling Zexion to the floor.

"What do you say we finish these guys off once and for all?" Said Elizabeth to Franco and Clare, pinning Vexen to the glass floor.

"Will do." Said Franco and Clare.

Franco then force Zexion to his feet and he stood up on his, and he and Clare subdued Zexion and Demyx.

Elizabeth then forced Vexen to his feet and subdued him.

"What?!" Demyx, Vexen and Zexion gasped as they all saw they had been overpowered by Elizabeth, Franco and Clare.

Elizabeth, Franco and Clare then threw Vexen, Zexion and Demyx toward each other and the three male Dark 13 members crashed into each other and collapsed to the floor. Elizabeth, Franco and Clare then ran up to each other.

"Yes!" Said Elizabeth excitedly as she and Clare high-fived each other.

"That did it." Clare added.

"Way to go, you guys." Said Franco.

"Same here." Said Elizabeth.

"Ugh!" Said the voice of Vexen.

"Huh?" Said Elizabeth, Clare and Franco as they looked to see Vexen, Zexion and Demyx getting to their feet.

"Did you think you could defeat us with just that?" Vexen asked.

"What?" Clare asked.

"Huh?" Elizabeth added.

"The Dark 13 is much too tough for that." Said Vexen before he and the other two Dark 13 members charged at Clare, Elizabeth and Franco and attacked them.

"Let go of me!" Said Elizabeth and she and Vexen fought each other.

"My moves are very affective!" Said Vexen.

"Liz, hang on! I'm on my way!" Said Franco as he faught with Zexion.

"Oh, no, you're not!" Said Zexion before tackling Franco to the glass floor, where the two began to struggle against each other.

"What incredible strength!" Said Franco.

"Hahahaha!" Demyx laughed as he and Clare fought each other. "I'm just gonne keep on tormenting you. Just give up now."

"Hurry up and finish it, will you? We have to go after the others." Said Vexen.

"Yeah, i know if we defeat Rex, Gigi and all of their human and canine friends, Xemnas will let us rule with him in the new world. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Oh! And we won't have to worry about meeting the same end as Xehanort." Said Demyx. "It's over for you, losers!" He said before he and the other two Dark 13 members began to overpower Clare, Elizabeth and Franco.

"Withstand it, Lizzie!" Said Franco.

"Fight, Clare!" Said Elizabeth.

Clare, Elizabeth and Franco then began to overpower the three male Dark 13 members, with Franco throwing Zexion off of him and getting to his feet, only for the steel-blue-haired man to stand up and start fighting with him again.

"No way! They're overpowering us!" Said Zexion.

"We can't afford to lose to these guys for sure!" Said Clare as she struggled against Demyx.

"We will never allow you to go after Rex and the others!" Said Elizabeth to Vexen.

"What-what's wrong with you three? Are you saying you don't care what happens to yourselves?" Vexen asked.

"You're all fools! Why would act as a shield for other people?!" Zexion said as he and Franco fought each other.

"Because we believe in our friends!" Said Elizabeth.

"Say what?" Demyx asked.

"If we can stop you here, then our friends will be able to stop Xemnas's plan!" Said Franco.

"Our friends are counting on us to hold you back!" Said Clare.

"That's why we cannot give up! We will fight you 'til the very end, do you hear me?!" Said Elizabeth.

"And we won't let people like you, who will do anything to succeed, and think of kids as tools, take our planet's children population away from us!" Said Clare.

"Enough talk! Adults are the reason this world is so messed up! You evil grown-ups are corrupting your own offspring without even realizing it! That is true for all adults, understand?!" Said Vexen.

"You're wrong! Not all adults in the world are bad!" Said Clare.

"We aren't evil-doers who are ploting and scheming to make our children evil!" Said Elizabeth.

"Without adults here on Earth, kids wouldn't learn anything about life or how to survive in this world!" Said Clare.

"We haven't been friends with Rex, Gigi and the others for very long! But-" Said Franco.

"We all believe in each other and share a true bond!" Said Elizabeth.

 **/**

Elsewhere in the tower, Rex, Jason, Tommy, the dogs and the puppies were all running up a flight of stairs.

"Clare, Elizabeth, Franco, Gigi, everyone...you can do it. I promise that we'll defeat Xemnas." Rex thought to himself as he and the others ran up the stairs.

 **/**

"That is why we were able to make it this far together! And that's why you're gonna lose!" Said Clare while fighting Demyx.

"Friends, huh? And bonds?" Said Zexion. "YOU'RE DREAMING!" He shouted before he threw Franco up against the wall, followed by Demyx and Vexen doing the same thing to Clare and Elizabeth. "We'll teach you all that those things have no place in your world!" He shouted before his keyblade appeared in his hand, with Vexen's and Demyx's keyblades appearing in their's.

"This time we'll finish you! Hear me?!" Said Vexen.

Just then, a black lazor gun was fired and the lazor hit a chain that was holding up a big crystal chandelier, breaking it. The chandelier then fell and landed on Demyx, Vexen and Zexion and went through the glass floor, leaving a hole in the center, followed by a loud shattering 'CRASH'!

Clare, Elizabeth and Franco then turned to see Gigi standing at the top of the stairs, wielding a black lazor gun. "Gigi!" They shouted.

"I finally caught up with you guys! And i've taken care of Larxene! Have a nice nap, Larxy!" Said Gigi.

"Are you telling us that you climbed all the way up here to this floor on the stairs, Gigi?!" Clare asked.

"That and i had to go through a laboratory to get here!" Said Gigi.

"That's awesome! What a work-out! You're looking good, Gigi!" Elizabeth added.

"I've always looked good, don't ya know?! Now come on, let's go!" Said Gigi.

"Wait! Let's check to see if Demyx, Vexen and Zexion are still alive first!" Said Franco.

"Good idea!" Said Gigi before before sticking the lazor gun in her right pants pocket and then running down the stairs.

Clare, Elizabeth and Franco got to their feet and walked over to the hole in the center of the glass floor and Gigi joined them. They all looked down and saw that the crystal chandelier had shattered to pieces when it hit the ground outside the tower and that Demyx, Vexen and Zexion were all lying on the ground dead due to falling from two stories up.

"Our work here is done." Said Clare.

"Yep." Elizabeth added.

"Mission accomplished." Franco stated.

"Come on. Let's go find Rex and the others." Gigi said. She and the others then walked away from the hole in the center of the glass floor to head for the steps and exit the room, leaving the dead bodies of Demyx, Vexen and Zexion behind.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	102. 103104 102: Heroes VS Villains (PART 2)

**103/104 102: Heroes VS Villains (Part 2).**

Elsewhere in the tower, two elevator-like doors slid open into two and Rex, Jason, Tommy, the dogs and the puppies ran inside and the doors closed behind them as they stopped in their tracks and saw Marluxia and the 10-year old Jason.

"I didn't think you would make it here so soon." Said Marluxia.

"Looks like we slightly underestimated you." 10-Year old Jason added.

"Marluxia! And...me?" Said Jason.

"So, who will my opponent be?" Marluxia asked.

"Well, me. I'm ready to fight you." Said Rex.

"Ha! You got to him first, did you? Then i guess my opponent is..." Said Jason. "Is you!" He said, pointing at his 10-year old self.

"Hahahahaha!" Laughed 10-year old Jason.

"Hey, Rex...Jason..." Tommy said.

"Go ahead, if you want to." Said Marluxia to Tommy.

"The boss man is waiting for you up stairs, 14 Child." Added 10-year old Jason.

"Go now, Tommy!" Said Rex.

"Go and stop that sick dude, Xemnas, no matter what!" Added 14-year old Jason.

"Got it!" Said Tommy. "See you soon!" He said as he ran off. He rushed up a flight of stairs and ran through a doorless doorway, exiting the room and leaving Rex, Jason, the dogs and the puppies behind.

"Moose," Molly began. "take the puppies and go after Tommy. The others and i will stay here in case Rex or Jason need our assistance."

"But Molly..."

"Just go! Now!" Molly ordered, cutting Moose off.

"Okay." Moose agreed. "Come on, kids, let's go." He said before running off, with Mickey, Max and Olive following after him.

"Be careful, you guys." Said Dice before running off and catching up with his father and three siblings.

Moose, Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive all rushed up the stairs and exited the room through the doorless doorway, leaving Rex, Jason, Molly, Pongo, Perdy and Clark's dogs behind.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Screamed Rex and 14-year old Jason as they charged at Marluxia and 10-year old Jason.

"Let's have some fun." Said Marluxia before he and 10-year old Jason charged forward and tackled Rex and 14-year old Jason to the floor and began fighting them while Molly, Pongo, Perdy and Clark's dogs stood by and watched.

 **/**

In the tower's control room, Xemnas and Zelda were watching Rex, Gigi and the gang on the control room's computer screen. Gigi, Clare, Elizabeth and Franco run through the building on one of the screens while Rex and 14-year old Jason were fighting Marluxia and 10-year old Jason on another, as well as watching Tommy, Moose and the puppies running through the building on another screen.

"It appears that most of your followers have been overcome by our guests. If this continues, they will soon make it up here to the control room. The boy and five of the dogs are already on their way up here right now as we speak." Said Zelda.

"There's no need to worry about that. I have a welcoming party waiting for the 14 Child when he arrives: Me. And as for the rest of our guests...if my last remaining followers can't dispose of them...well, we'll just finish them off ourselves. All of them." Said Xemnas.

"Gee...i wouldn't wanna miss out on that." Said Zelda.

"Nor would i." Xemnas added. "Computer...move Heaven's Veil away from the castle-like ship."

"As you wish, sir." Said the female computer voice.  
 **##################################################################################**

Heaven's Veil then began to move itself away from above the castle-like ship, and Lois, Clark and the others watched it happen on the screen in the control room on board the space station.

"Whoa, look at that. The huge square thing, it's moving." Said Lois.

"Yeah, but where exactly?" Clark asked.

"I don't know. Let's keep watching and find out then, shall we?" Said Bo.

"Okay." Said Mia.

Heaven's Veil continued to move further away from the castle-like ship and soon came to a stop.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **/**

Elsewhere on the space station, some double doors slid open like an elevator and the ice-cream cone trapped Stacy entered inside the room and the doors closed behind her.

"Just you wait, Rex and Gigi. When i catch up to you...things are gonna get ugly." Said Stacy. "Huh?" She said as she noticed a platform with a device hovering above it that had a blue tractor-beam shining down on the platform. "I wonder what that is." She entered further into the room and walked over to the platform and stood under the tractor-beam device and she disappeared.  
 **##################################################################################**

In a blue flash of light, Stacy appeared on a platform with a tractor-beam device hovering above it, with a blue beam shining down on Stacy and the platform.

Stacy then walked off the platform and looked at her surroundings. "Now where am i? Oh, well. One way to find out, i guess." She then walked off, exploring the area she was in, trying to find out where she was. Little did she know she was on board the blue tower of Heaven's Veil.  
 **##################################################################################**

(On board the castle-like ship)

Lady Black, Dante, Ethan, Jackson and Zoey ran down a hallway and soon came to a stop.

"Are you sure this is the right way, lady?" Dante asked.

"Yes. I've been on this ship millions of times in the past, so i know exactly where the control room is." Said Lady Black.

"The control room must be somewhere down in the center of the ship, like i saw on that computer." Said Zoey.

"Oh, yeah! Look out, Dark 13! Your plans are about to be shut down! Literally!" Dante said before running off ahead of the gang.

"Hey, Dante!" Jackson called.

"Be careful! There may be traps waiting for us!" Ethan added.

"There's no time to worry about that!" Said Dante, looking back at the others while running.

"Wait up!" Said Lady Black as she and the other three kids ran after Dante.

Dante soon stopped in his tracks. "Huh?" He said as the others caught up with him and stopped in their tracks. The whole gang stared at a huge elevator-like door in front of them.

"That's one big honkin' door." Said Jackson.

"Yeah. And it's locked tight." Zoey added.

"Nuts! Is there a switch for opening it or something?" Dante said.

"Move!" Lady Black ordered.

Dante did as he was told and stood aside, and Lady Black's keyblade appeared in her hand and she aimed it at the door and fired a fireball at it, blowing a huge hole into it, and her keyblade disappeared.

"Alright! Let's go!" Said Dante before he and the others ran through the hole in the door, only to stop in their tracks when they saw that there were two hallways in front of them.

"Huh?" Said Ethan.

"Which way?" Dante asked.

"Maybe it's that way." Said Zoey, pointing at the right hallway.

"Awww! Come on, why can't we just take a guess?" Said Jackson.

"There they are!" Came a computerized male voice.

The gang looked and saw an army of robots coming their way through the hole in the door.

"Get 'em!" Said one of the male robots.

"Okay. Let's just pick one of the hallways and we'll hope that one leads to the control room." Said Dante.

"What?!" Jackson gasped.

"It's the only way, let's do it." Said Ethan.

"No need. The left hallway is the one that leads to the control room. Come on, let's go." Said Lady Black.

"Don't let them escape!" Said one of the robots as they all charged towards the gang.

"Get out off of our backs, you buckets of bolts!" Said Lady Black before her keyblade appeared in her hand. She then aimed it at the robots and fired several fireballs at the robots, destroying them. Her keyblade then disappeared. "Let's go now. Remember, we have to stay close together." She said.

"Right." Said Dante.

"Oh, wow, this place is such a huge maze. But there must be a passage leading down to the control room." Said Ethan.

"Yes, there is. Follow me." Said Lady Black before running off down the left hallway, with the kids followed after her.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**

Later, the gang was now standing at the top of a stairwell, with the kids standing in the doorway and Lady Black standing in the stairwell room, holding the door open.

"This stairwell goes way down to the control room." Said Lady Black.

"So cool." Said Jackson.

"You found it." Said Zoey.

"Nice job." Dante added.

Later, the masked woman and the kids were now walking down the stairwell to get to the control room.

"Man. The control room, are we close to it yet?" Dante asked.

"We should be there in just a few more seconds." Said Lady Black.

"Yeah? No kidding?" Jackson asked.

"There's a gate down there." Said Ethan, refering to an elevator like door at the bottom of the stairs.

"That looks interesting." Said Zoey.

"Could that lead to the control room?" Jackson asked.

"Let's find out." Said Dante before running ahead of the others. The rest of the gang ran after Dante and soon they all caught up with him and made it to the bottom of the stairs and looked at the door in front of them. Dante then pressed a red button and the door split into two, opening like an elevator.

"Whoa." Said Ethan, Jackson and Zoey.

They entered inside the room and looked and saw a large in-door swimming pool.

"What is this place?" Jackson asked.

"I don't think it's the control room." Said Zoey.

"It's looks more like an in-door swimming pool to me." Said Dante.

Just then, bubbles started forming on the surface of the pool.

"Look, something's coming out of the pool." Said Ethan.

Xaldin then jumped out of the pool and landed on the floor in front of the gang completely wet.

"It's you. Xaldin." Said Lady Black.

"Looks like today's my lucky day. I can't believe you brats made it this far without a single scratch." Said Xaldin.

"Huh?" Said the kids.

"The way you had Lady Black fight off the robots for you was pure genius." Said Xaldin.

"Wha?" Said Jackson.

"Oh, Lady Black...with you as my glorious opponent, i'm sure i could create a flawless work of art out of you. A work of defeated art, i mean." Said Xaldin.

"Who are you anyway? And just what are you babbling about?" Dante demanded.

"This is Xaldin. Member number 3 of the Dark 13." Lady Black explained.

"How nice of you to introduce me to all your new friends, Lady Black. Even after you betrayed the organization, along with DIZ and Axel." Said Xaldin.

"Oh! I get it now. Those robots we fought off on the way here must have been your doing, huh?" Said Zoey.

"Ah...how pathetic. If you are not able to appreciate my welcoming committee, young lady...that's just sad. You're really lacking in the creativity department." Said Xaldin.

"(Gasps)! Like i care what you think!" Said Zoey.

"In this final act of Plan 4, we, the Dark 13, were suppose to reign in the new world with the planet Earth's children population. But thanks to you and your friends, the majority of the organization is dead now, leaving only me, Marluxia and Xemnas standing. Sad, but true." Said Xaldin.

"What's up with this guy?" Ethan asked.

"He may not look like much, but be careful. He is the 3rd member of the organization and the strongest one next to Lexaeus." Lady Black warned.

"He's the strongest? Next to Lexaeus?" Ethan asked.

"Mm-hm." Said Lady Black.

"So today really is my lucky day after all. Now i can make you my opponent, and also enjoy fight time to my heart's content while we duke it out...Lady Black." Said Xaldin.

"So you wanna fight me, do you?" Lady Black asked.

"Oh, yeah. You see, as i've told you before, the majority of the Dark 13 is dead. They were not worthy to reign in the new world. Well...except for me, Marluxia and Xemnas of course. None of them possessed any worthiness at all. They were not fit to be rulers of the new world at all. However, you, Lady Black, would be the perfect one which to reign with me, Marluxia and Xemnas in the new world." Said Xaldin.

"Hm. If you wanna fight me...then i-"

"I accept." Said Dante, cutting Lady Black off.

"What?" Lady Black asked.

"I'll be you're opponent." Said Dante.

"Huh?" Said Ethan, Jackson and Zoey.

"This one's all mine. You guys go on to the control room. I got this." Said Dante.

"But..." Zoey began.

"Go! Now!" Said Dante.

"Be careful, Dante." Said Jackson before he, Ethan, Zoey and Lady Black ran off to head for the control room.

"Hmm...that's just wonderful." Said Xaldin. "But trying to challenge me is a big mistake. And you are going to regret it."

"I always wanted to be in a boxing match." Said Dante, punching the air with his fists.

"As you wish." Said Xaldin, with a smirk on his face. The man then charged forward at Dante, tackled him to the floor, and the two began to fight each other.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back on board Heaven's Veil, inside the tower, Rex and Jason were still restling with Marluxia and 10-year old Jason on the floor. Rex, Marluxia and the two Jason broke away from each other and stood up a few feet away.

"What's wrong, Jason? You won't live up to Rex's fighting expectations like that, now will you?" Said 10-year old Jason.

"I'll tear you apart, pink-boy!" Said Rex before charging at Marluxia, who then disappeared, making him stop in his tracks. "What's this!"

Marluxia then re-appeared behind Rex and pushed him down on the floor.

Rex then sat up on the floor and faced Marluxia. "Huh! Looks like you have some skill."

"Of course i do. Since Dr. Xehanort was too busy planning out the events of PLANS 1, 2, 3 and 4, the rest of the members of the organization were trained by Xemnas and i. I have some chumps, my friend." Said Marluxia before grabbing Rex by the arm and then flipping him on his back. "The other members of the organization were taught by Xemnas and i, you must understand. Observe." He said before grabbing Rex by both arms and then swinging him around until he threw him up against the wall. "Xemnas and i possess all of the same skills that they do. So it's like you are fighting all 13 members at once. Which is going to be quite the challenge for you." He charged at Rex, but he quickly jumped out of the way. "Hmm?"

"I get it. So that means it's your fault that they're so weak they can't even fight without using their powers to help them along. You must be so proud of your failing students." Said Rex.

"What did you say?!" Marluxia asked.

The two Jasons then charged at each other and began wrestling with each other.

"Don't forget this! My friends and family and i overcame all of you and the other villains to rescue all of those Dalmatian puppies, if you recall!" Said Jason, refering to the first three 104 Dalmatians incidents.

"Even if all of the members of the Dark 13 attacked us at once, there's no way we would lose!" Rex said.

"Rrrrr! That's nonsense!" Said Marluxia.

"Gotcha." Said Rex.

"What?!" Marluxia gasped before Rex reached into his right pants pocket and got out his lazor gun and fired it at Marluxia, hitting him in his right upper-leg, wounding him.

"If i kept getting fooled by the same tricks, i wouldn't be the man i am today, now would i?" Said Rex. "DON'T MESS WITH THE BRYSONS!" He shouted.

"Uh!" Said Marluxia in pain and anger, holding his hand over his right injured leg.

"Very well then. The son of a Bryson is not gonna be outdone." Said Jason. "Dad..." He said, looking at Rex.

"We can't let these two clowns outdo us, can we?" Said Rex, still pointing the lazor gun at Marluxia.

"Ha! You're both fools. You don't even have it in you to take one human life, much less two." Said Marluxia.

"Interesting choice of words, Marluxia...since you're not even human." Said Rex.

"Sticks and stones, Bryson. Now then..." Said Marluxia before taking his right hand off his wounded right leg. A large scythe then appeared in his right hand. "put the gun down before you do something you're going to regret."

"Well, Marluxia, that's life. And this? This is my decision." Said Rex.

"You think you're a man...but you're going to die..." Marluxia said. "LIKE A DOG!" He shouted as he threw his scythe at Rex.

The scythe span as it made it's way toward Rex, but he fired his lazor gun at the scythe, sending it back toward Marluxia, and the blade of the weapon went into his forehead and he fell backwards on the floor on his back...dead.

Rex then stood up. "One down." He said before putting the lazor gun back in his right pants pocket.

"One to go." Said Jason, looking at his 10-year old self.

"Alright, now you have to deal with me." Said 10-year old Jason.

"Oh, i plan to...but not the way you think." Said Jason.

"Huh?" Asked 10-year old Jason.

"That's right. I'm not gonna fight you with my fists anymore. I realize that the only way to beat you...is with words. Firm, truthful, "get through to you" words. And who better...who better to get through to you...than you yourself?" Said Jason.

"Well...you can try and get through to me with your "guilt trip talk"...but you can't make me listen." Said 10-year old Jason.

"If that's what you wanna call it, fine. You don't have to listen to me...but you are going to hear me out." Said Jason.

"You think you can defeat me with a bunch of meaningless, empty words? What are you gonna do, talk me to death?" Asked 10-year old Jason.

"Oh, no, actually, my words are anything but meaningless or empty. They're captivating. VERY...captivating." Said Jason.

"I see. So you wanna talk." Said 10-year old Jason.

"Yeah. Yeah, i wanna talk." Said Jason.

"Then go ahead. Talk." Said 10-year old Jason.

"Okay...here goes." Jason began. "Brody's dead. You know this."

"You have no right to talk about him!" Said 10-year old Jason.

"But i have to, because he's the only way i know how to get through to you." Said Jason.

"What are you talking about?" Asked 10-year old Jason.

"Jason, i know you love Brody...but he's not with us anymore. He's in Heaven now. He's dead." Said Jason.

"Not to me he isn't." Said 10-year old Jason.

"Well, that's too bad, it is what it is." Said Jason.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Said 10-year old Jason.

"Oh, yes, i do. Look, i know it isn't fair to dump this on you now, man...but...Brody's not your Dad. He's not. Your honest to Heaven...biological father...is Rex. Your Mom-our Mom-even said so in (2020) during the first 104 incident in Australia. That Rex is your real father." Said Jason.

"Well, then she was lying!" Said 10-year old Jason.

"She's wasn't. Sh-sh-she was...but she wasn't then...and she's not now." Said Jason.

"I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to erase Brody from my life so you can replace him with Rex." Said 10-year old Jason.

"Jason, i'm not trying to change the way you feel about Brody. You love him. I get that. But you need to know the truth. You need to know. Okay? I want you to have the chance to know Rex...'cause he's your Dad. He's our Dad. Rex is your Dad, man. I was there when Mom told me, i know. 'Cause you and i...we're the same person." Said Jason.

"Brody is my Dad! I don't care what you or Mom say! She's just trying to wreck this whole family just so she can be with Rex!" Said 10-year old Jason.

"Jason..." Said Jason.

"I don't care what you and Mom say! Brody is my Dad!" Said 10-year old Jason.

"I don't blame you for being mad at Mom. She lied to you. And she's been lying to you ever since the day you were born." Said Jason.

"I don't wanna hear this." Said 10-year old Jason as he turned away from his 14-year old self and folded his arms.

"Well, you're gonna have to, i'm sorry!" Said Jason. "Mom grew up with Rex in Paris, Texas. You know that. And well...in (2009)...she learned that she was pregnant. Only by then, Rex had left town and she didn't know where he was. And then she met Brody and started a relationship with him. She told him later on that she was pregnant...and since they had been together for quite some time, he automatically asumed that you were his. Finally, on Christmas day, after five years of being in a relationship, Brody proposed to Mom. He said he loved her, he said when he got back from the war that we would get married and he would take care of us. But then he died in the war, and...well, you know the rest."

"If he hadn't died, would Mom have married him?" Asked 10-year old Jason as he turned to face his 14-year old self, unfolding his arms.

"Probably. But he isn't your biological Dad...Rex is." Said Jason.

"So Rex ran out...and then Brody stepped up?" Asked 10-year old Jason.

"Kind of." Said Jason.

"Even if i did believe that, which i don't...why would i want a jerk like Rex for a Dad?" Asked 10-year old Jason.

"When Rex left town...he didn't know Mom was pregnant." Said Jason.

"So why'd he leave? I'd never do that to some girl. Be friends with her for 14 years and then just take off without saying a word." Said 10-year old Jason.

"Oh. Good to know." Said Jason. "Uh, but Jason, you know, i'm not saying that it was the right thing to do, i'm just explaining how it happened. Mom then found out that Rex had went off to college. She didn't know where he was...And she couldn't reach him."

"She couldn't call him?" Asked 10-year old Jason.

"She didn't have his cell phone number back then." Said Jason.

"What about his adopted mother, Roxy, his friends? Somebody had to know where he was." Said 10-year old Jason. "This is all a lie, Mom's been telling me that Brody was my father ever since i was little. I would she do that if it wasn't true?"

"She couldn't tell you that your Dad even didn't even know you were alive. So she thought it'd be kinder to give you Brody. He wanted to be your Dad and he believed he was, but then he died in the war five years later after your birth, which meant she couldn't tell him that you weren't his biologically. It was gonna be hard for you to grow up without a Dad...so Mom figured she would give you a war hero to talk about to the other kids." Said Jason.

"What's your point?" Asked 10-year old Jason.

"My point is that Rex...is your father. The most important thing right now is for you to understand that. I'm not trying to take what you feel for Brody away...or what Brody felt for you." Said Jason.

"So why are you telling me all this?" Asked 10-year old Jason.

"Because your father-our father-Rex...risked his life more than once to save you. That's why he went with Mom to Australia four years ago. Because...he flew all the way over to the other side of the world to rescue you and those 104 Dalmatians because he loves you." Said Jason.

"Well, i'm sorry, i don't want Rex to be my father, i want Brody." Said 10-year old Jason.

"You're comin' in loud and clear." Said Jason. "Mom should've told the truth a long time ago and spared us all a lot of heart-ache." He said. "(Sighs) Okay, here's the deal. I am your older self...and i am looking out for you. And i don't want you to hate yourself 20 years from now."

"I'm not gonna hate myself." Said 10-year old Jason.

"Yes, you will." Said Jason.

"No. I won't." Said 10-year old Jason.

"Any boy who already knows that he would never leave a girl he loves...is gonna hate himself...if he walks out on the man who saved his life. And that is a fact." Said Jason.

"When this is over...i want you to have a relationship Rex. Can you do that? Can you have a relationship with your father?" Said Jason.

"I don't know if i can do it alone." Said 10-year old Jason.

Jason then offered his hand to his younger self. "Then let's do it together."

Molly then walked over to where 10-year old Jason was and grabbed his wrist with her mouth and led him over to where Jason was and let go of his wrist. 10-Year old Jason then took Jason's hand.

"Thank you." Said Jason with a smile on his face.

10-Year old Jason's eyes darted with confusion. "I...i didn't..."

But Jason's expressions remained somber and sincere. "You made the right choice. You did better than i did." He said, refering to not accepting Rex as his real Dad four years ago.

"Thanks." Said 10-Year old Jason. "You make sure you and Jason and the others stop who's left of the Dark 13...Dad." He said, glancing at Rex.

"Okay...son." Said Rex with a warm smile on his face.

A bright, beautiful, pale blue light then appeared around 10-year old Jason and his older self, lighting up the room, making Rex, Pongo, Perdy and Clark's dogs watch in awestruck. As 14-year old Jason watched, spellbound, his 10-year old self dissolved into pale blue stardust and entered into Jason's body through his chest. The pale blue glow around the teenager's body then faded away, leaving only one Jason now standing in the room: The 14-year old Jason. "That was awesome." He said as he looked at Rex.

"Yeah, it was." Said Rex. "So, uh...you ready to go?"

"I'm ready when you are." Said Jason.

"Okay then. Let's go." Said Rex.

With all of that said and done, Rex, Jason, Molly, Pongo, Perdy and Clark's dogs ran up the stairs and exited the room through the doorless doorway.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Back in the room with the room with the swimming pool, Xaldin and Dante struggled until the boy kicked the man's legs out from under him and tackled him to the floor. The boy then managed to role over on him and slammed his knee down hard on the man's leg. Xaldin then slapped Dante across the face real hard, knocking the kid off of him.

"My leg!" Said Xaldin as Dante got to his feet and ran off. The man then got to his feet and chased after the boy and tackled him and they both fell in the pool, making a splash-landing.

Dante and Xaldin struggled underwater for a few minute before Dante managed to break free from his hold and swam up to the surface of the pool and gasped for air.

Xaldin then surfaced right in front of Dante and seized the boy by the neck with both hands and began strangling him.

Dante then punched Xaldin in the forehead, knocking the man out, as well as making the him let go of the boy's neck. Xaldin then sunk to the bottom of the pool and Dante swam over to the end of the pool and got out, with the mud washed off of him. The raven-haired boy then looked back at the pool, only to see that Xaldin hadn't surfaced. "Bully."

"Dante!" Came a young male voice, followed by a bark.

Dante looked and saw Adriana, Keegan and Copper running toward him. "You guys!"

Adriana, Keegan and Copper ran over to where Dante was and stopped in their tracks.

"You okay, Dante?" Keegan asked.

"I think so. How 'bout you? Did you guys take care of Lexaeus?" Said Dante.

"Oh, don't worry about Lexaeus, Keegan and i took real good care of him. Ain't that right, K?" Said Adriana before she and Keegan high-fived each other.

"That's right, A. Well, more so me than you, but you know." Said Keegan.

"I don't know, Keegan, i walked in on Lexaeus strangling you and had to hit him upside the head with an axe to get him off of you." Said Adriana.

"You came in too late. You should've seen me in action earlier. I whupped him. I whupped him good." Said Keegan.

"Wait...seriously?" Dante asked.

"Yeah. I guess all those self-defense classes paid off, ya know what i mean?" Said Keegan.

"Yeah, i do." Adriana agreed.

"Keegan, i can't believe you managed to fight off a guy three times your size and live to tell about it. I thought you were dead." Said Dante.

"I really should be. I never thought i'd be so happy to be rescued by a girl." Said Keegan.

Just then, a black-gloved hand shot out of the surface of the pool and grabbed Keegan by the ankle and pulled him into the pool.

"KEEGAN!" Screamed Adriana and Dante.

Beneath the surface of the pool, Keegan and Xaldin struggled against each other until the 13-year old broke free from the man's grip and swam up to the surface, with the man following after him.

Keegan then made it up to the surface and gasped for air, and Xaldin surfaced right in front of him and seized him by the neck with both hands and began strangling, followed by ducking him underwater. The teenager struggled underwater while being strangled by Xaldin, with his eyes squeezed shut.

"KEEGAN!" Shouted Dante, followed by Copper barking.

"Oh, what are we gonna do?! What can we do?!" Said Adriana.

"Xaldin!" Shouted a female voice, getting Adriana, Dante and Copper's attention, as well as the attention of Xaldin, who let go of Keegan, allowing the boy to surface and gasp for air.

Everyone looked and saw Lady Black standing at the open exit to the room, holding her keyblade.

Lady Black then aimed her keyblade up at the ceiling and fired a fireball at one of the big lights that looked like film lights, making it fall down towards the pool.

Seeing that the light was plummeting towards the pool, Keegan quickly swam over to the end of the pool and got out just in time as the big light landed in the pool on top of Xaldin, crushing him, as well as electricuting him to death. Keegan, Adriana, Dante and Copper all watched in horror as electricity danced all around the big light and sparks flew from it, while Lady Black just simply watched. The light soon caught on fire from the electricution and began to release white smoke. The electricity soon stopped dancing around the light, leaving only the sounds of the crackling fire. The burning, smoking light soon went under the surface of the pool, putting out the fire, as well as making the surface of the pool bubble and steam.

Adriana, Copper, Dante and Keegan all looked on at the scene in silence, trying to process the horrific, violent death of Xaldin they had just witnessed.

Lady Black, on the other hand, just looked, and her keyblade then disappeared.

Ethan, Jackson and Zoey then entered inside the room through the open exit, and they stopped in their tracks when they saw the bubbling and steaming swimming pool.

"Holy cow." Zoey said.

"Man. You toasted him good." Said Ethan to Lady Black.

"Hey!" Came the voice of Keegan.

Ethan, Zoey and Jackson all looked and saw a soaking wet Keegan sitting on the other side of the pool, with the mud washed off of him, as well as saw Adriana and Copper standing at the right end of the pool with a soaking wet Dante, who also had the mud washed off of him.

"Hey! Ya cool?!" Jackson shouted.

"Yeah, you?!" Keegan said.

"Nope!" Said Jackson.

"Hey, we got a problem down stairs in the control room, i need you to come see this!" Said Lady Black.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	103. 103104 103: The Origin Of The Dark 13

**103/104 103: The Origin Of The Dark 13.**

Tommy, Moose and the puppies were still running up the stairs that led to Heaven's Veil's control room.

"Everyone! Do you're best!" Tommy thought to himself. The 10-year old boy and the five Dalmatians soon made it to the top of the stairs where a knobless door was and it slid open and they rushed inside the control room.

"Hey! Xemnas!" Said Tommy as the door closed back behind him and the dogs. He and the Dalmatians looked around the control room for Xemnas, but saw that it was deserted. No one was around. "Where exactly are you hiding, Xemnas?!" A platform Tommy and the dogs were standing on began to glow a bright, pale blue. "Huh?" He said as he and the dogs looked down at the platform they were standing on. "Whoa!" He said as the platform moved him and the dogs up to the ceiling, only for a hole to open up in the ceiling and for the platform to take them through it and then close up.

 **/**

The platform brought Tommy and the dogs up through a trapdoor and into another room and then disappeared.

"Where...where are we?" Tommy asked as he and the dogs looked around at their surroundings. The room they were in looked exactly like the room in the final battle with Organization 13's leader Xemnas in the KINGDOM HEARTS 2 video game. He and the dog then looked and saw the back of Xemnas standing in front of him.

Xemnas wore a white hooded coat that was covered with intricate black designs, black gloves, black pants and black boots.

Xemnas then turned to face Tommy and the dogs. "Welcome to the room that leads to the unknown future."

"Xemnas...please, rethink your plans. Give up the idea of taking the planet Earth's children to the new world and shut this whole thing down." Tommy begged.

Xemnas put his up his right hand. "There is not much time left, my friend. Very soon all of the planet's in the solar system will be in alignment."

"What do you mean alignment?" Tommy asked.

"So this must be concluded quickly, you see." Said Xemnas.

"Quickly?" Tommy asked.

"Yes. Leaders must settle things like leaders. With haste." Said Xemnas.

"Alright. Look, you know what? I have had about enough of this. Why don't you just give it up, man! You goin' to jail anyway!" Said Dice.

"Oh, i don't think so, my pet. For you see, i am just a hair away from succeeding with the final phase of PLAN 4. All i have to do is convince the 14 Child to preform his magic act to activate Heaven's Veil so it can gather all of Earth's children population and then take us to the new world and leave this evil one and it's corrupt adult race behind forever." Said Xemnas.

"But why take only the kids? Why take the kids at all. I mean...why not just try to help the grown-ups do better with all of this technology you have?" Said Tommy.

"Because they don't deserve our help. They only deserve destruction." Xemnas answered.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"I am not what you think i am." Said Xemnas. "I am not your enemy, 14 Child. I am the only one who truly knows you...and who truly knows the adults of this world as you now do. They always have and always will be wicked...cruel...selfish, and capable of the greatest horrors. All i ever wanted was for my people to see how evil Earth's human adult population really is...but they refused...so my followers and i destroyed them with an unknown fatal virus, as well as destroyed our home planet."

"Home planet? You mean...you're not...human?" Tommy asked.

"That is correct. We, the Dark 13...are aliens...who came here to planet Earth in (1954), seeking refuge. And later on disguised ourselves as the villains from the Kingdom Hearts video game franchise, Organization 13. As well as took on their names." Said Xemnas.

"You mean...that's why you and your followers look so much like the members of Organization 13 from the video games? You're aliens?" Tommy asked.

"That is correct." Said Xemnas.

"So you and your followers have been living here on our planet for 70 years?" Dice asked.

"Correct again." Xemnas said.

"And you later took on the forms and ideneties of the members of Organization 13 from the Kingdom Hearts video games?" Mickey asked.

"That's right." Said Xemnas.

"So what do you really look like? What is your real name?" Max asked.

"Does that matter?" Xemnas asked.

"We don't have to see your true form or know your name to know who you really are. You are an alien invader, along with your followers...and you came here for one reason and one reason only: To destroy our world." Said Tommy.

"I am not this planet's enemy, 14 Child, i am it's rescuer." Xemnas said. "The adults corrupted this world with their lawless way of living." He said. "They ruined it day by day. And my followers and i-the only ones wise enough to see it-were powerless to stop them. All these years we have struggled alone...watching the adults do all kinds of unspeakable things...like rob...kill...steal...destroy...and commit all kinds of crimes against each other. As well as animals and children. But no one makes them do these things. They start these evil deeds on their own. All my followers and i did was sit back and watch the man-made chaos unravel upon this world in the hopes that they would destroy themselves. But it has never been enough...until now. When you were first born, i wanted to pull the plug on this whole "14 Child" project...but i knew that only you would be able to see what the rest of our race could not. Then you would join me and my followers, and together with our powers combined, we could finally end all the pain, all the suffering, and destruction that the adults bring...and we could gather all of the planet's children population with Heaven's Veil and escort them to a whole new world. A world where only kids exist. A world without adults...a world where kids rule...a world full of peace, perfection, prosperity...and of paradise...forever."

"I...i could never be apart of that." Said Tommy.

A hole then opened up in the floor behind Tommy and the dogs and up came Rex, Jason, Molly, Pongo, Perdy and Clark's four dogs on a platform. "Tommy!" Rex and Jason said in unison.

"Rex! Jason!" Said Tommy as he, Moose and the puppies turned to face Rex, Jason, Molly and the other dogs.

"Molly! Everyone!" Moose added.

"Mom!" Said Dice, Mickey and Max.

Just then, a hole opened up underneath Tommy, Moose the puppies and the other dogs and they all fell through it, with Tommy, Moose, Dice, Mickey and Max screaming.

"Tommy!" Said Rex and Jason before they, Molly and the other four dogs ran over to where the hole was, only for it to disappear.

"Tommy! Moose, pups!" Said Rex.

A hole then opened up underneath Molly, followed by Rex the Border Collie, Lassie, Jake and Foster, and they all fell through them and the holes disappeared.

"Molly! Everyone!" Said Jason.

"Humans of the planet Earth...i will not allow it to end this way. Not yet. If light and darkness are eternal...then surely we aliens must be the same: Eternal." Said Xemnas.

"What are you talking about?" Rex asked.

"He's talking about himself and the rest of the Dark 13. They're aliens from another planet who came here to Earth in (1954) and took on the forms and names of the members of Organization 13 from the Kingdom Hearts video games." Jason answered.

"What?!" Rex gasped.

"You heard right. Everything your son has said about me and my followers...is true. We are aliens who came here from another planet (1954) and took on the forms and names of the members of Organization 13 from the Kingdom Hearts video games. But enough about me and my followers. Let's get back to our topic. Now...where were we? Oh...i remember. "If light and darkness are eternal...then surely we aliens must be the same: Eternal"." Said Xemnas.

"You're right. Light and darkness are eternal. Nothing probably goes on forever too...but guess what, Xemnas." Said Jason.

"That's doesn't mean you're eternal." Said Rex.

"Huh-huh-huh-huh-huh. No more eternal than that radience of your's." Said Xemnas. "Zelda."

Zelda then appeared at Xemnas's side. "Yes, Master Xemnas?"

"Take care of their other friends who are on board the castle-like ship. I'll finish them and the rest of their gang off here myself." Said Xemnas.

"As you wish, sir." Said Zelda before disappearing.

"Now...where were we? Ah, yes...the final showdown." Said Xemnas before his red ethereal blades extended directly from the palms of his hands.

"Bring it!" Said Rex and Jason, glaring at Xemnas, ready to fight with him.

"Hmm." Said Xemnas, who just looked at Rex and Jason with a calm, blank expression on his face.

 **/**

A hole opened up in the ceiling of the Heaven's Veil control room and out came Tommy and the dogs and they all landed on the floor.

"Ow! That hurt." Said Tommy before he and the dogs stood up.

"Where are we?" Dice asked.

"We're back in the control room." Said Mickey.

"Where are Rex and Jason?" Max asked.

"They must be back up in the room above us with Xemnas." Said Moose.

"Oh, no! What are we gonna do?!" Said Tommy.

"I'm not sure there's much we can do. We're down here in the control room and they're up there with Xemnas. I hate to say it, but it looks like they're on their own." Said Dice

"Then Heaven help them...'cause we sure can't." Said Mickey.

Just then, the door to the control room slid open and Gigi, Clare, Elizabeth and Franco all ran inside.

"Look, it's Tommy." Said Clare as she and the gang stopped in their tracks.

"And the dogs." Gigi added as the door closed behind her and the others.

"Clare, Gigi, everyone! Thank goodness you're here." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, same to you and the dogs." Said Franco.

"Where are Rex and Jason?" Elizabeth asked.

"They're right above us in another room with Xemnas. The dogs and i were up there just now too, but a hole opened up underneath us and we fell through it and ended up back here." Tommy answered.

"You mean to tell me that Rex and Jason are up stairs in another room with that mad man?" Gigi asked.

"Uh...yep." Said Tommy.

"Well, there must be something we can do to help them, i mean...we can't just stand here and do nothing when two of our friends need us the most." Said Elizabeth.

"I don't think there's anything we can do at this point. They're trapped up there with Xemnas and we're stuck down here in the control room. Looks like there's nothing we can do." Said Moose.

"Wait a minute, maybe there is." Said Dice.

"Oh, yeah, like what?" Mickey asked.

"The answer is all around us. They don't call it a control room for nothing." Said Dice.

"I'm not following you, D." Mickey said.

"But i am. We may not be able to use the control room to physically help Jason and Rex, but we can use it to help them by shutting down Heaven's Veil. Then we will have stopped the Dark 13's plans and put an end to this nightmare for good." Said Max.

"Dice, you're a genius!" Said Tommy.

"Excellent idea." Molly added.

"That's my boy." Said Moose.

"Alright then, let's do it. Let's get to work." Said Franco.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Zelda appeared in the blood red sky above Heaven's Veil and gazed at the North Pole.

"Soon, planet Earth, you and your entire race will be wiped out, and my need for revenge will be fulfilled at last." Said Zelda before turning her attention toward the castle-like ship on top of the white snowy mountain.

 **/**

Back on board the castle-like ship, some elevator doors slid open and out rushed Keegan and the gang, along with Lady Black, entering inside the control room.

"We use this to shut down Heaven's Veil?" Adriana asked.

"We have reboot the system first, it has a virus." Said Lady Black as she and the others rushed over to one of the control panel desks that had a computer sitting on it, and then she turned it on, only to see the word **VIRUS** on the screen.

"Oh, my gosh." Said Keegan.

"What?" Ethan asked.

"We gotta reboot the system, it has a virus." Said Keegan.

"I just said that." Said Lady Black.

"I'll do it." Said Zoey before sitting down at the desk in a rolling-chair.

"Careful, Zoey. Remember, we're not on an island anymore." Said Keegan.

Zoey then restarted the computer, causing the theater-like computer to restart as well, and she and the others waited for the control room system to reboot itself.

 **/**

The Dark 13's space station soon made it to the area where the castle-like ship was and was now a few feet away from it.

"Thank Heaven we finally made it. I never expected it to be such a long trip with this space station we're in." Said Candace.

"Tell me about it. The planes i've flown over the years aren't even this slow." Roy added.

"Neither are the firetrucks my men and i drive." Said Jerry.

"Let's just be glad we made it." Said Bo.

"Yeah...right." Said Max.

 **/**

Zelda's entire body began to glow green and green fireballs appeared in her hands and she fired them at the top of the snow white mountain where the castle-like shp was and it exploded.

 **/**

"Whoa!" Said Bo and the gang as they watched the top part of the snow mountain explode.

 **/**

Inside the castle-like ship's control room, Keegan and the gang all screamed in terror as the entire building shook uncontrolably.

 **/**

"What in the world?!" The Auto bus gasped on top of one of the building's roofs as it shook. He then flew off of the roof and watched as the castle-like ship fell through the hole at the top of the mountain that had been made by the explosion.

 **/**

The castle-like ship fell deeper into the mountain until it was caught between it, hanging a few feet above a lake of lava below, revealing the white snowy mountain to be a volcano.

Meanwhile, the Grim Reaper and the Death Wolf appeared at the top of the top roof of the castle-like ship.

"It has begun." Said the Grim Reaper.

"Indeed it has." The Death Wolf added.

 **/**

"Hahahahahahaha!" Zelda laughed evily. "That's the last we'll see of them." She said. "But to make doubley sure that is the last of them...i think i'll check and make sure." She said before disappearing. She then reappeared way deep down inside the moutain and then looked up to see that the castle-like ship was caught between the inside of the mountain a few feet above her

"Just as i suspected. The castle-like ship didn't make it all the way down the inside of the mountain after all. And if it survived the fall...then so did the humans inside of it. But no matter. I'll fix that right now. But how? How?" Zelda said. She then looked down as saw that she and the castle-like ship were a few feet above a lake of lava. "Well, well, well...what do we have here? A lake of lava. Looks like this mountain isn't really a mountain after all. It's a volcano. Well, we all know what volcanos do, don't we? They erupt. We'll see how long you humans last in there after i turn up the heat."

Zelda then fired green lazors out of her hands and down into the lake of lava below, causing it to boil. Once she saw that the lake of lava was boiling nonstop, Zelda made the green lazors disappear. "There. That should do it. And now for my return to the other humans' rondevu with Xemnas." She said before disappearing.

 **/**

Inside the castle-like ship's control room, Keegan and the gang were lying on the floor along with Zoey, who had fallen out of the rolling-chair and onto the floor. The explosion had also knocked out the power in the control room, thus knocking out all the power in the whole building, including the theater-like computer screen. The whole gang then stood up.

"What happened?" Adriana asked.

"Maybe it was an earthquake." Said Dante.

"Earthquakes crumble. This exploded." Said Ethan.

"Whatever it was, it's over. Alright, everyone just remain calm." Said Lady Black.

"Oh, you can't be serious. The whole world just blew up and you're asking us to remain calm?!" Said Keegan.

"I'm not asking you, i'm telling you, now stay calm." Said Lady Black.

"What about the control room system? Still good?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know, let me check." Said Zoey before sitting down at the control panel desk in the rolling-chair, with the others gathering around her. She turned on the computer and restarted the control room system all over again. Soon the system was finished restarting, with the word **VIRUS** no longer on screen, as well as turning the the theater-like screen back on, showing all of the rooms and roofs of the castle-like ship on all of the small screens.

"Well?" Dante asked.

"What's the verdict?" Ethan added.

"Well, i've got good new, and i've got some bad news. The good news is that the virus is no longer in the control room system." Said Zoey.

"Good." Said Keegan.

"But the bad news is we can't hack into Heaven's Veil's control room system to shut it down." Said Zoey.

"Not good. That was the whole point of us finding this place. To use it to hack into HV's control room system and shut it down. Now we'll never be able to shut down the Heaven's Veil." Said Keegan.

"Maybe we don't have to." Said Lady Black.

"Huh?" Said Adriana and the kids as they and Copper looked at Lady Black.

"What do you mean?" Adriana asked.

"I mean, maybe there's another way to put a stop to the Dark 13's plans without shutting down the Heaven's Veil." Said Lady Black.

"Okay, like what?" Zoey asked.

"Yes, do tell." Dante added.

"Well...you know that there's a satellite dish up in outer space, right?" Said Lady Black.

"Right." Said the kids.

"And we know that it's hovering only a few feet away from planet Earth, right?" Said Lady Black.

"Right." Said the kids.

"Well, i've been thinking. Maybe we can use that to take out the Heaven's Veil." Said Lady Black.

"Take out? What do you mean?" Ethan asked.

"Well, the satellite dish hovering above planet Earth is programed to view outer space. But it's also programed to defend itself against all kinds of debris by firing lazors beams at it and blowing it up. If we could hack into that part of the satellite, and use it to take out Heaven's Veil, we might have a chance at putting a stop to all this madness once and for all." Said Lady Black.

"Lady, you're a genius!" Said Keegan excitedly.

"Yeah, that's a brilliant! Crazy, but it just might work." Said Zoey.

"Really? You think you'll be able to hack into the satellite's system from here?" Adriana asked.

"I don't know if i can, but i can try." Said Zoey.

"Don't try, do." Said Jackson.

"Okay. Here goes nothing." Said Zoey. The 10-year old blond-haired girl then went online and began typing on the computer keyboard, trying to hack into the satellite dish in outer space.

Just then, Keegan's cell phone started to ring. "Sorry. That's my cell phone ringing."

"You mean that thing still works after getting wet more than once?" Adriana asked.

"Apparently so." Said Keegan before reaching inside his right pants pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" Keegan asked.

"Keegan?" Tommy said.

"Tommy? What's goin' on?" Keegan asked.

"A lot. The pups and the others and i are inside the control room of Heaven's Veil." Said Tommy.

"Heaven's Veil? What are you guys doing in there?" Keegan asked.

"Look, it's a long story and i'll explain everything later. Just know that others and i are alright and that we're all on board Heaven's Veil inside the control room. Except for Rex and Jason. They're in a room above us, fighting Xemnas. What's goin' on with you guys?" Tommy said.

"The others and i are inside the control room of the castle-like ship. Zoey's using one of the computers to hack into the satellite dish in outer space. We're gonna use it to blow up Heaven's Veil. You guys have got to get out of there now." Said Keegan.

"We will. Just as soon as we shut down Heaven's Veil." Said Tommy.

"Okay. Make sure you tell the others what we're planning." Said Keegan.

"I will. I'll call you back when we're off the HV." Said Tommy.

"Okay. We won't activate the satellite dish to fire until then. Talk to ya later. Bye." Said Keegan before ending the call and sticking his cell phone back in his right pants pocket.

"What was all that about?" Dante asked.

"Tommy and the others are on board Heaven's Veil and they're inside the control room, trying to shut the whole thing down. Except for Rex and Jason. They're in another room above the control room, fighting Xemnas." Keegan explained.

"Tommy and the others are on board Heaven's Veil? How did they get there?" Adriana asked.

"He didn't go into details, but he did say that he and the others were inside the control room, trying to shut the whole thing down. He said he would call me back when he and the others were off the HV. So i guess we'll have to put our plan on hold until i hear back from him." Said Keegan.

"Well, i hope we hear back from him soon, 'cause it's get'n hot up in here." Said Ethan.

"Boy' i'll say. It's like we're sitting inside an oven or something." Said Jackson.

 **/**

Outside, inside the volcano, the hot, smoldering, boiling lava was slowly rising up towards the castle-like ship, ready to devour it and all who was in it.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Also, the final battle will be in the next chapter, so i would strongly advice all of you to stay tuned in as much as possible, because this chapter could be up at any day now. Anyway, see you in the next CHAPTER: "THE EPIC FINAL BATTLE OF 2024!"**


	104. 103104 104: THE EPIC FINAL BATTLE OF 20

**103/104 104: THE EPIC FINAL BATTLE OF** **2024!**

In the control room of Heaven's Veil, Tommy was explaining everything to the others that Keegan had explained to them.

"What?! Keegan and the others are in the castle-like ship's control room doing what?!" Gigi gasped.

"They're hacking into the satellite dish in space so they can use it to blow up Heaven's Veil. Great plan, huh?" Said Tommy.

"No! Bad plan, huh!" Said Franco.

"What's so bad about it? Keegan and the others hack into the satellite dish in space, they activate it, use it to blow up Heaven's Veil, and destroy the Dark 13's plans forever. It's as simple as that." Said Tommy.

"Not when we're on board the Heaven's Veil it isn't!" Franco panicked.

"Not to worry, Keegan and the others are well aware that we're on board Heaven's Veil and have agreed not to activate the satellite until after i call him and let him know we're off the HV." Tommy explained.

"(Sighs) Thank goodness. I thought they were gonna blow this thing up with us still on it. Nice save, Tommy." Said Franco.

"Thanks. I try." Said Tommy.

The door to the control room then slid open, revealing an ice-cream cone trapped Stacy. She looked just like Cruella did in the climax of the movie "103 DALMATIANS" when the puppies made her into a massive ice-cream cone.

"Don't!" Said Stacy as she entered inside the control room, getting everyone's attention.

"Stacy?" Clare asked.

"Well, it aint Cruella!" Said Stacy as the door closed behind her.

"What happened to you?" Franco asked.

"What happened to me? What happened to me?! I'll tell you what happened to me, those little spotted monsters happened to me, that's what!" Said Stacy.

"The puppies did this to you?" Franco asked.

"Yeah, who else?!" Stacy asked.

"Wow. Way to go, puppies. I didn't know they had it in them." Said Franco.

"Good one, Franco." Said Elizabeth.

"Thanks, Liz." Said Franco.

"You two? You deserve each other." She said to Elizabeth and Franco. "Tommy, come with me."

Dice got in front of Tommy and began growling at Stacy.

"You lost again. Now just give up." Said Franco.

"What are you gonna do?" Stacy asked.

"We're gonna stop this. All of it." Said Elizabeth.

"How? What, are you gonna go back in time before Cruella decided to start stealing Dalmatian puppies?! You can't put it back in the box!" Said Stacy.

"We have to try!" Said Elizabeth.

"I hate to say it, Liz, but she's right." Said Gigi.

"That's right, it's too late. Tommy, come." Said Stacy.

The rest of the gang gathered at Tommy's side, along with all of the other dogs.

"Ohhhh...so that's how it's gonna be, is it?" Said Stacy.

"You bet it is. After everything you've done to Tommy-including how you stole him from me when he was just a baby-we're not letting you anywhere near him ever again." Said Elizabeth.

"Lizzie, i'm sorry. I'm sorry, i don't know how i let it happen, i know it was wrong." Said Stacy.

"Wrong? No. No. Wrong...is forgetting your wedding anniversary...or not paying the phone bill. When you steal someone's new born child away from them, that goes way, way past wrong, Stacy. That's-that's something else, i don't even know what it is. It's sick!" Said Elizabeth. "I'm trying to figure out...how i could be so blind...at what you really are. You would think that after nine years of dealing with criminals i would know what real evil is. I didn't."

"This isn't the time or the place for this-"

"So what?!" Elizabeth said, cutting Stacy off.

"You're gonna say something you'll regret." Said Stacy as tears filled her eyes.

"I'll regret? Out of all of us in this room, i'm suppose to be the one with regrets?" Said Elizabeth.

"(Crying) I never wanted to hurt you...or Franco, or Tommy." Said Stacy as tears ran down her face.

"Why would you care? You don't love Tommy." Said Clare.

"(Crying) I do. I do love him." Said Stacy.

"You don't do this to someone you love!" Said Clare.

"(Crying) If you're gonna hate anyone in this, hate Cruella, it's not my fault." Said Stacy.

"Oh, we'll get to her...don't worry. But you know what, in old fairness...Rex deserves a free pass the first time around, you know? Not knowing that you were passing yourself off as me to Rex as the girl he met online, saying that you were the girl who saved him from drowning all those years ago at Camp Kikiwaka when he was 10, as well as the fact that you kept Jason's existence from him for 10 whole years and lied to him about being pregnant with his child and helped Cruella steal the state of Texas's Dalmatian puppy population to keep her quiet about the fact that Jason was Rex's son. And he thought you were the little "angel" he always loved for 10 whole years." Said Gigi.

"(Crying) It's not my fault, okay? I never meant for it to turn out this way...and i sure as ever didn't want what happened four years ago between me and Cruella to happen again. I didn't want to be apart of this at all, but Cruella, she...she blackmailed me into helping her again. She pressured me." Said Stacy.

"She pressured you? Well, you failed...miserably." Said Gigi.

"What is it, Stacy? Huh? I wanna know, what is it about breaking the law that just turns you on so much, huh? Are you bored? When you're living a decent life, is it not risky enough? Or do you just like being the center of your own drama? Huh?" Said Elizabeth.

"(Crying) I am begging you not to do this right now." Said Stacy.

"What, do you like the rush of sneaking behind peoples' backs that the dangers of committing any crime you haven't done already?! Huh?! Is that it? Is that it, Stacy?" Said Elizabeth.

"(Crying) I don't think we should be doing this while Tommy's in the room with us." Said Stacy.

"WHO CARES?! WHO CARES IF TOMMY'S IN THE ROOM WITH US?! IT'S NOT LIKE HE DOESN'T KNOW EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE!" Elizabeth screamed. "Look, i'll own my part in this. I couldn't see what was right in front of me. You were too eger to be apart of Tommy's life...you wanted to bond with him every chance you got...you asked me to let you see Tommy because you said you wanted to have a relationship with him." She stated. "I should've known...after everything Stacy did in (2020)...that she was a faithless villain. I even read online about all the people she hurt. But never...never in my wildest dreams...did i ever imagine that i would be one of them."

"Yeah, me either." Franco added. "Tommy is the big suprise in all of this, Stacy. All those weeks...working with you at Brown's Dog Groomers...learning to trust you...believing you...when you said you had changed. And you never once said anything to me or Elizabeth about us having a kid together or that that kid was Tommy. You and Gigi may share the same father...but i've got news for you. You are Helena HeLL's daughter...right down to the bottom of your rotten souless shell. But i guess i had to see it for myself, because you two make one great mother/daughter duo."

"(Crying) I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Stacy said.

"So you've said." Said Franco.

"(Crying) I have no excuse." Said Stacy.

"Something we agree on." Said Gigi.

"(Crying) I don't know what else to say. I didn't plan for things to turn out this like this, you guys, it just did." Said Stacy.

"I don't even know what that means." Said Franco.

"(Crying) You guys, you have to believe me, please. I didn't want any of this to happen again, i didn't. But i didn't have a choice. It's Cruella's fault that all of this is happening. She blackmailed me about Tommy." Said Stacy.

"Blackmailed you?" Franco gasped sarcastically. "Well, it sure helps to know that you weren't a willing participant in any of this." He said sarcastically. "When did this blackmail start exactly, huh? You know what? I don't wanna know."

"(Crying) The bottom line is, Tommy, i love you, i love you very much and i'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Said Stacy.

"You should've thought about that before you stole him from me at the hospital all those years ago when he was just a baby." Said Elizabeth.

"(Crying) I told you i didn't do the stealing part, that was Vexen!" Said Stacy.

"Which means it was you! You make me sick! You're a sorry excuse for a human being." Said Elizabeth. "What happened, Stacy? What happened. I thought you wanted to change and turn your life around for the better."

"(Crying) I did. I did." Said Stacy.

"Then why? What, you just decided to betray me?" Elizabeth asked.

"(Crying) I hate myself for what i did to Tommy, and i'm never gonna hurt him again. I swear." Said Stacy.

"Well, good news on that. And you're right. You are never going to hurt Tommy again...because when this is all over, the only thing you'll be doing is sitting in a cell in prison for the rest of your life. You can continue to ruin your life as much as you want now, 'cause i no longer care." Said Elizabeth.

Tears continued to fall from Stacy's eyes.

"You know...i believed in you as the weeks went on with me as your probation officer, Stacy. And i don't know...when you slid back into your old ways...or why...but now i really can see you for the lying, scheaming, manipulative witch that you are." Said Elizabeth.

"(Crying) Stop it! You wanna take it out on someone, you take it out on Cruella! It's not my fault!" Said Stacy.

"Oh, i'd love to." Said Elizabeth.

"(Crying) I love Tommy. Do you understand that? I tried to end this blackmail thing with Cruella over and over again and she wouldn't let me, it's on her." Said Stacy.

"Do me a favor. Okay, stop trying to blame Cruella, it's an excuse. It doesn't change any of the lies. It doesn't change the fact that you stole my son from me and Franco and kept his existence from us for 10 years! So don't blame Cruella!" Said Elizabeth.

"(Crying) Lizzie...look, i know you wanna punish me...but think about your son, think about Tommy." Said Stacy.

"SHUT YOUR LYING MOUTH!" Elizabeth screamed. "You can throw your empty remorseful words out all you want, but don't you ever...EVER...try to use Tommy to manipulate me or Rex again, you witch!"

"You can attack me all you want! But i have never used Tommy to manipulate you, Rex or anyone else!" Said Stacy.

"You always have! You knew the problems Rex and i had with our son's abduction from the day you arrived into town! You held Tommy out as Rex's chance to be a better father, to have a whole family! But what you really wanted was for Tommy to be your live bait! You wanted him to bond with you and Rex so that you could use him to warm your way back into Rex's life and rekendall your relationship with him! Tommy had no idea who and what you really are!" Said Gigi.

"Look, you're understandably upset, but you're all taking this thing too far!" Said Stacy.

"NO, WE'RE NOT!" Elizabeth screamed. "You all heard her. She doesn't want the world to know what she did for Tommy's sake. She thinks that by throwing him in my face, she'll get what she wants like always. WELL, NOT THIS TIME!" She said. "You stole my son from me...you lied...and you became a willing tool for the devil lady herself...again. You're gonna get what you deserve, Stacy. And that might include a little boy who hates your guts like the whole state of Texas does. But just remember...you only have yourself to blame."

"Oh, Liz, come o-"

"Uh-uh." Said Elizabeth as she gave Stacy the left hand while cutting her off.

"Hey, Lizzie, it's just-"

"Zip it." Said Elizabeth as she gave Stacy the left hand again while cutting her off once more.

"No, please, you have to listen-"

"Talk to the left hand, 'cause you aint right." Said Elizabeth as she gave Stacy the left hand while cutting her off yet again.

"Ah, come on, you guys. You have to understand where i'm coming from." Said Stacy.

Moose and all of the other dogs then began barking and growling at her, baring their teeth.

"What's your problem? You're not mad at me too, are you?" Stacy asked.

"Two words: Bone...appe'tit." Said Moose.

"AAAAHHH!" Stacy screamed before turning around, making the door slid open, and she exited to room and the door closed behind her.

"See ya." Said Elizabeth.

"And i sure wouldn't wanna be ya." Franco added.

"So what do we do now?" Clare asked.

"Well, there's no reason for us to shut down Heaven's Veil's system since the whole thing's gonna be blown to bits once we're off it. I say we call up Bo and let him and the others know where we're at." Said Gigi.

"Good idea." Said Tommy.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

In the control room of the Dark 13's space station, Bo and the others were all watching the huge theater-like screen that showed the image of the now smoking snowy mountain where the castle-like ship once was.

Bo, meanwhile, had ordered the space station to stop a few feet away from the mountain after the top of it had exploded.

"Oh, my good." Candace said.

"Rex!" Roxy shouted.

"He's gone. They're all gone." Said Mia.

"Oh, no. No." Said Jerry.

"I can't believe the enemy blew up the castle-like ship." Said Roy.

"You think it was the Dark 13?" Lois asked.

"I don't know, i couldn't see a thing." Said Roy.

"Rex, no." Said Roxy. "REX!" She screamed.

"Now, now, people, let's not panic. Remember, Rex and the others are on board the Heaven's Veil, not the castle-like ship." Bo said.

"Oh, yeah, that's right, i forgot. Thanks for reminding me, Bo." Said Roxy.

"Same." Added Lois and Clark and the others.

Bo's cell phone then rang and he reached into his right pants pocket and got it out and answered it. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Hi, Bo, it's Gigi. How's everything going on board the space station?" Said Gigi on her cell phone.

"Very well, thank you. How's everything goin' on Heaven's Veil?" Said Bo.

"Couldn't be better. We're inside the control room of HV. Except for Rex and Jason. They're in another room above us, fighting Xemnas." Said Gigi.

"Well, that is good news." Said Bo.

"Yes, it is. But that's not why i'm calling." Said Gigi.

"Oh? Then why?" Bo asked.

"Tommy just called Keegan and told him that we were on board Heaven's Veil and inside the control room. Then Keegan told him that he and the others were in the castle-like ship's control room where Zoey is using one of the computers to hack into the satelite dish in space and use it to blow up HV. After we get off it of course." Gigi explained.

"Really? Well, that's good. That's very good. That's a great idea." Said Bo.

"Yeah, i know. Let's hope it works." Said Gigi.

"Thanks for the heads up, Gigi. I'll be sure to tell the others." Said Bo.

"Okay, thanks. Bye." Said Gigi before she and Bo ended the call.

Bo then placed his cell phone back in his right pants pocket.

"What was all that about?" Roxy asked.

"Gigi and the others are inside the control room of Heaven's Veil. Tommy called Keegan on his cell phone and told him where they were, and Keegan said that he and the others were in the castle-like ship's control room. He said that a friend of his, named Zoey, is using one of the computers to hack into the satelite dish in space and use it to blow up Heaven's Veil after Tommy and the others get off it." Bo explained.

"What?!" Lois, Clark, Jerry and Candace gasped.

"Keegan's inside the castle?!" Jerry panicked.

"Yes, i just told you that." Said Bo.

"If Keegan is on board, then Jackson, Copper and Adriana must be on board too. Gosh, i hope they're alright." Said Lois before turning her attention back to the smoking snowy mountain.

 **/**

Back at the top of the smoking snowy mountain, the Auto bus was looking down inside the mountain. "Oh, dear! Oh, dear, oh, dear, oh, dear!" Auto said. "This mountain is really a volcano and the castle-like ship is trapped inside it, with everyone on board! I hope they're okay."

 **/**

Inside the volcano, at the bottom of the it, the lava had made it's way up to the bottom of the castle-like ship and was slowly cooking it.

Meanwhile, inside the control room of the castle-like ship, a now sweaty Zoey was still sitting at the computer, hacking into the satelite dish in space, with the others sweating all over as well.

"Zoey, have you hacked into the satelite's system yet?" Adriana.

"Gimme a few minutes, i'm almost done." Said Zoey while working on the computer.

"Come on, Zo, it's getting hotter in here by the minute!" Said Dante.

"Okay, okay, don't rush me!" Said Zoey before using the mouse to move the arrow over to a file on the computer screen. "This is it. This might be the right file." The blond-haired girl then clicked on the file and it opened. "This...this isn't the right file."

"Come on, Zo!" Said Ethan.

Zoey then closed the file out, used the mouse to move the arrow over to another file and clicked on it and opened it, revealing an image of the satelite dish in outer space along with the planet Earth.

"You got it?!" Jackson asked excitedly.

"Yes! Yes! This is it!" Zoey answered with excitement.

"What works?" Keegan asked.

"Rotation, movement. You name it, we got it." Answered Zoey.

"Good. Now let's aim the satelite towards the North Pole and lock it's lazor onto Heaven's Veil." Said Lady Black.

"Right away." Said Zoey. "How do i do that?"

"Move the arrow over to the satelite and click on it, then use it to aim the satelite towards the top part of the Earth where the North Pole is." Lady Black instructed.

The 10-year old blond then used the mouse to move the arrow onto the satelite dish and clicked on it.

 **/**

Up in outer space, the satelite dish then aimed itself at the top of the planet Earth where the North Pole was.

 **/**

Back in the control room of the castle-like ship, The computer screen Zoey was was showed that the satelite dish was now aimed at the top of planet Earth, followed by the image of the satelite, Earth and space being replaced by an image of a map of the North Pole, showing a red dot that had the letters **HV** at the top of it.

"Okay. We have the satelite aimed at the North Pole. Now what?" Zoey asked.

"Now click on the red dot that says the letters HV at the top of it." Said Lady Black.

"Got it." Said Zoey. She then moved the arrow over to the red dot and clicked on it and the words **LOCK-ON** appeared in red on the dot a brief moment before disappearing.

"Alright, Zoey!" Said Dante.

"Yeah!" Ethan added.

"Looks like the show's over for the Dark 13. Or at least it's about to be anyway." Jackson said.

"I believe those words apply to you, my frienemies." Came a male voice from behind.

The gang turned to see an injured Xehanort standing in front of the elevator door.

"How did you get in here?" Adriana asked as Zoey stood up from the desk.

"I have my ways. Now do us all a favor and shut down the satelite's lazor." Said Xehanort.

"Not a chance. We've got you right where we want you, Xehanort. There's no way in space we're shutting down the satelite's lazor." Said Lady Black.

"You sound very sure of that, Lady Black." Said Xehanort.

"Oh, i am. The only way you're gonna get the satelite's lazor shut down is over our dead bodies." Said Lady Black.

"Yes...i thought it might come to that." Said Xehanort.

"With some help from the space satelite, we finally have the weapon we need to bring you and your dark, shady organization down to it's knees." Said Lady Black.

"Huh. For that to happen you'd have to hack into the satelite dish's system. Have you and your friends managed to do that, Lady Black?" Xehanort said.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Said Lady Black.

"You're bluffing. You haven't managed to hack into that satelite and you never will. You, DIZ and Axel took a big gamble when you turned on us, Lady Black, and lost. The great unwashed always do." Said Xehanort.

"Did i mention Zoey here managed to hack into the satelite's system?" Lady Black asked.

"You what?" Xehanort asked.

"Yeah, that's right, she did. The way i see it, that's only the beginning. 'Cause once we've blown up your Heaven's Veil, you're gonna have to answer to the police for every dirty low-down thing you've ever done." Said Lady Black.

"Get back on that computer, little girl! Log out of the satelite dish's system now!" Xehanort ordered.

"Is that panic i hear in your voice? 'Cause you should be scared. You're gonna get what you have coming to you, Xehanort...and we're all gonna get on with our lives." Said Lady Black.

"I wouldn't be so sure if i were you." Said Xehanort.

"You know, i'm thinking now that, uh...i may come visit you in prison because, well, that is where you're gonna be for the rest of your life. There's nothing you can do to stop us now, Xehanort." Said Lady Black.

"Oh, i can stop you, Lady Black." Said Xehanort before his keyblade appeared in his right hand. "I can stop you right now. You and your friends."

"Yeah, why don't you finish us off right here, Xehanort? Yeah, that'll fix everything, just...go ahead. Why don't you kill us here on board your castle-like ship while the US government is on it's way here to the North Pole?" Said Lady Black.

"What?" Xehanort asked.

"Yeah, the US government. You know? The real authorities of America?" Said Lady Black. "Oh, yeah, come on. Boom, boom. We're dead. And that'll solve all your problems."

"It'll be a start. You'll all be out of my way and i'll be free to move forward with the last phase of my plan." Said Xehanort.

"Yeah, well, you know what though, there is one problem." Said Lady Black.

"What problem?" Xehanort asked.

"Zoey. Zoey managed to activate the satelite's lazor when she hacked into it, as well as managed to lock the lazor onto Heaven's Veil so it won't miss it's target." Said Lady Black.

"That's right. Oh, and, uh...you know our other friends? Rex, Gigi, Tommy and the others? Well, the thing is that, uh...well, they and the others are actually on board Heaven's Veil, and they're inside the control room right now." Said Keegan.

"You're bluffing." Said Xehanort.

"You wish." Said Keegan.

"Like i said, you know, go ahead and kill us. No one will know it's you. It's not like you have anything to lose." Said Lady Black.

"And?" Xehanort asked.

"And you're finally going down for all the rotten things you and your followers have done. There's nothing you can do to stop us, you and your followers are finished." Said Lady Black.

"I won't let you destroy me. I won't let you meddlers destroy everything my followers and i have worked so hard for over the past 70 years we've been here on Earth, i just won't!" Said Xehanort.

"Well, it's too late, Xehy-baby. You're a dead man walkin'." Said Keegan.

"Speaking of the dead." Said Xehanort before he pointed his keyblade at the gang. "Don't think i won't kill all of you to stop you from destroying the Dark 13, because i will. And i'll enjoy doing it."

"Well, good. And after we're dead, i guess we'll know how two of your followers feel." Said Keegan, refering to Lexaeus and Xaldin.

"Five, actually, since Saix, Xigbar and Luxord are dead also." Said Lady Black.

"Yeah, and don't forget DIZ and Axel." Said Dante.

"Well, Axel wasn't a member of the Dark 13 when i died, so he doesn't count." Said Keegan.

"So some of my followers are ded, big deal. The rest of my followers are on board Heaven's Veil and will make swift work of your allies' friends." Said Xehanort.

"I wouldn't count on it, Xehanort. The fact that Rex, Gigi and the others managed to make it up to the control room of Heaven's Veil tells me that they made swift work of your followers, not the other way around. And if that's the case, then Xemnas is the only member of the organization that's left. But i doubt it will be that way for very long. You see, Rex and Jason are inside a room above HV's control room, battling Xemnas as we speak. With any luck, they'll grant him the same fate as all the rest of your followers." Said Lady Black. "So like i said, go ahead and kill us if you want. See, i don't care...okay? I mean, yeah. Yeah, i'd like to live and get my life back to the way it was before all this madness started. But if i have to die to bring you down...so be it. I'll gladly sacrifice my life to know that you have what's coming to you."

"Such brave words for a dead woman in the making." Said Xehanort.

"Go ahead, come on, Xehanort. Waste us." Said Lady Black.

"Lady Black..." Began Xehanort before his keyblade disappeared. "you are leading these people blind, they have no idea what they're doing."

"Maybe not, but i sure do. I'm paying you back for what you and your followers did to me and my people and our home planet." Said Lady Black.

"Home planet?" Adriana asked.

"I'll explain everything later." Said Lady Black.

"You think this is about you and your deceased race of people...but it isn't." Xehanort said.

"Oh, really?" Dante asked.

"No, son, this is about the world. This world." Said Xehanort.

"The world?" Ethan asked. "So why don't you tell us what it's about?"

"Do you know what will happen if you destroy the Dark 13? Have you any idea how far our financel and political influence reaches?" Xehanort asked.

"Well, no, we don't, but i'm sure that you're gonna tell us." Said Jackson.

"If you bring down the Dark 13, the planet Earth will never recover. It'll make the great depression of the (1930s) look like a saterday morning picnic. All of the technology your planet has been recieving from (1954) to now comes from us. It'll all cease to increase if the organization is destroyed. Is that what you want? To bring a devistating end to the technology your world has been unknowingly recieving from us over the past 70 years? Because that's exactly what you'll do if you help Lady Black pull this plan of her's off. You won't just be stopping me or the Dark 13...you'll be destroying the future of your entire human race worldwide." Said Xehanort.

"Is it true what the old man is saying? Is all of what he just said true?" Adriana asked.

"It's a very hard thing to accept...but it's true." Lady Black answered.

"Wow. We didn't even stop to think about what bringing you and your organization down would do to our planet." Said Dante.

"I wouldn't've expected you too, and that's not a put-down, young man. It just shows that we see this world differently. I always have to think about how my actions will affect people. Not just my follows, but this entire world. That's what comes with power and responsibility. Right now, my friends, you have the power, you have the ability to crush my plans and stop me for good. In doing so, you'll be destroying the lives of every human being on this planet. And i do mean every human being." Said Xehanort.

"Yeah, crushing your plans and destroying you would put this world in a fix. A big fix." Said Lady Black.

"Good, good, i'm glad we could reach an agreement. Now, if you'll just shut off the satelite's lazor, i'll-"

"Not so fast." Said Lady Black, cutting Xehanort off.

"I thought we had a deal." Said Xehanort.

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong." Said Lady Black.

"But you said that-"

"Cut the lies, old man." Said Lady Black, cutting Xehanort off again. "You don't give a care about anyone on this planet. If they lose their jobs, if they're starving, it doesn't matter to you. The only person you care about is yourself. And that's why we're gonna destroy you."

Xehanort's keyblade reappeared in his right hand. "I'll kill you before i let you or your friends destroy me, Lady Black."

"What, you think killing us is gonna end this? You think shutting off the satelite's lazor is gonna end this?" Lady Black asked. "We're not stupid, Xehanort. Ex-Commissioner Bo Colemen has long since gotton in touch with the US military and they're on their way here right now to arrest you. So you see, dear Xehanort...there's nothing you can do to stop us."

"My gosh, you have no idea what you're doing!" Said Xehanort.

"No, we know exactly what we're doing, we're stopping you. It's over for you, Xehanort. It's over." Said Lady Black. "You know something, Xehanort, i've been working undercover for 70 long years to take you down...and that's work's almost over. You're not gonna have anymore privacy, no more avoiding the press. Hey, you're gonna be the lead story on 20/20. Everyone's gonna know how you not only killed your own people and destroyed your home planet, but how you manipulated world leaders...congress...even entire countries."

"I've given life to many small countries." Said Xehanort.

"Yeah, well...that's all over now, isn't it?" Said Lady Black.

"That's right. No more Kingdom Hearts costumes and keyblades there, Xehy-boy. You're goin' to prison. But you know what, maybe Bubba will take you to the prom." Said Keegan.

"Yeah. And there'll be no more followers at your beckon call, no more private jets, no more limozeens, no more space stations or spaceships. You're just gonna be a number in the government prison system. 'Cause that is where US military's gonna put you when i tell them that you're an alien. Right after i show them the proof, that is. And as luck would have it, there's more than enough proof in the space station's computer system." Said Lady Black.

"I'll kill all of you before i let any of that happen!" Said Xehanort.

"You keep saying that, but i'm not see it." Said Lady Black. "You know, Xehanort, even you aren't that stupid. 'Cause by killing us, you're just...confirming your guilt. Face it, Xehanort. It's all over for you. And me? Well, i'm gonna move on with my life, and...Gigi, Jason, Rex and all of their friends are gonna be able live normal lives again and...well, you're going to prison."

"You can't do this, you can't!" Said Xehanort.

"Well, Xehanort, we can and we will. It's over for you, you're finished. You're going to prison for the rest of your life." Said Lady Black.

"I won't let you do this to me, i won't go to jail!" Said Xehanort.

"Xehanort...like i said, there's nothing you can do to stop us. You know...compared to what's instore for your afterwards, destroying your Heaven's Veil is a formality. Like i said, Bo has already contacted the US military and they're on their way here right now. It's over for you. You're finished with your last act of evil, in fact...you'll never hurt anyone ever again." Said Lady Black.

"You're wrong, Lady Black. Dead wrong." Said Xehanort before he aimed his keyblade at Lady Black and the gang, ready to fire.

Just then, the floor began to crack up and everyone looked down at it to see.

"What in the world?" Adriana said, staring wide-eyed at the cracking floor.

"What's happening?!" Dante panicked.

Xehanort's keyblade then disappeared and he quickly moved away from the elevator doors.

"The floor! It-it's breaking up!" Zoey gasped.

"But how?!" Jackson gasped.

As if on cue, an orange substance began to ooze through the cracks of the floor.

"AH!" Adriana and the kids screamed before Jackson scooped Copper up in his arms.

"What is that?!" Dante gasped.

"Lava! Lava!" Ethan panicked.

"Okay, everyone, let's not panic." Said Adriana.

"The whole floor's breaking apart, we've gotta get out here now!" Said Lady Black.

"Right. But first thing's first." Said Zoey before she turned to the computer on the desk and used the mouse to click on the satelite's lazor, followed by typing on the computer's keyboard, setting the lazor to fire, and then she hit enter.

"104 Minutes 'til satelite's lazor fires at Heaven's Veil." Said the female computer voice.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Xehanort screamed.

"Way to go, Zoey! Now come on, let's get out of here before we all fry." Said Keegan.

"Let's." Said Zoey.

The gang then rushed towards the elevator and stopped in their tracks when they ran up to it. Adriana pressed the elevator button and it's doors opened allowing her and the others, minus Keegan, to enter inside.

"Keegan, come on, let's get out of here!" Said Adriana.

Keegan proceed to enter inside the elevator, but the doors closed shut, trapping him inside the control room. "Guys!" He said as he placed his hands on the elevator doors. "Help!"

 **/**

"Keegan!" Said Adriana from inside the elevator.

As if by magic, one of the elevator's buttons pressed itself and Adriana, Lady Black and the kids and Copper felt the elevator move upwards.

"Oh, my gosh. Are we moving?" Dante said.

"Yep. We're going up." Ethan added.

"Keegan!" Adriana shouted.

The elevator soon came to a stop and it's lights shut off.

"Why'd we stop? What's goin' on?" Jackson asked.

"The elevator's shut down. We're stuck in here, i'm afraid." Said Lady Black.

"NO! KEEGAAAAAN!" Adriana screamed.

 **/**

"You guys! Help! Don't leave me here!" Said Keegan as he banged his hands on the elevator doors. "Ah, man." He said as his hands dropped to their sides.

"Well, well, well...i guess your friends decided to leave without you, huh? Too bad for you." Said Xehanort.

"Too bad for me? How 'bout too bad for you?" Said Keegan before he turned to face Xehanort.

"Ooooh, how frightning." Said Xehanort sarcastically.

"You should be scared...you monster." Said Keegan as he walked towards Xehanort.

"Keegan, Keegan, please. Please have mercy, i beg you." Xehanort begged.

"You don't deserve to live." Said Keegan.

"But Keegan, i am, eh, a living being just like you. It's my followers who were the real enemy. It was their fault, it was their idea." Said Xehanort.

"Why should i believe you? Everything word that comes out of your mouth is a lie." Said Keegan as he walked up to Xehanort.

"What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill another living being, would you?" Xehanort asked.

"No, Xehanort. I'm not like you." Said Keegan.

"Oh, Keegan, thank you. You are truly nobal, i'll make it up to you, i promise. How can i, uh, prove myself to you? Tell me, anything." Said Xehanort.

"Run." Said Keegan. "Run away, Xehanort...from our planet...and never return." Said Keegan.

"Yes..." Xehanort said before he slowly walked past Keegan. "of course...as you...wish...young MAN!" He quickly turned around as he said 'MAN', zoomed up to Keegan and put him in headlock.

Keegan and Xehanort struggled against each other and the 13-year old boy managed to free himself from the man's hold and then he and Xehanort began fighting each other as the lava continued to seep into the room through the cracked up floor.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Back in the room above Heaven's Veil's control room, Rex and Jason were fighting against Xemnas, narrowly dodging his lazors, with Zelda watching, no longer glowing green. After a few more failed attempts to hit Rex and Jason with his lazors, Xemnas managed to hit Rex with one of his lazors, causing and explosion on impact that sent him flying and landing on the floor injured.

"Dad!" Said Jason before he ran over to where Rex was and squated down to his angle. "Dad, are you okay? Speak to me."

"Uuh." Rex moaned in pain as he sat up. "Yeah. I'm fine, thanks."

"You stink, Xemnas!" Said Jason as he glared back at Xemnas.

"Come on, don't look at me like that. I've worked so hard getting all the preparations for the ascension into the new world ready. You're the one's at fault for not understanding that." Said Xemnas.

"What was that?!" Said Jason as he stood up and faced Xemnas.

"It's your turn next, Jason." Xemnas said. "Oh, yes. Since this is a such an important event, let's have everyone here to witness it, shall we?" He said. "Zelda...bring all of Jason and Rex's friends here."

"Yes, sir." Said Zelda before she started glowing green.

 **/**

In the HV control room, Clare, Elizabeth, Franco, Gigi, Tommy and the dogs all disappeared in gold flashes of light.

 **/**

In the control room of the castle-like ship, Keegan and Xehanort disappeared in gold flashes of light, along with Adriana, Lady Black, Copper and the kids in the stuck elevator. Athaliah's ghost exited the theater-like computer screen and made herself disappear. The castle-like ship then sunk down into the lava below until it had sunk under the surface, melting away.

Meanwhile, the Auto hover bus was looking down in the volcano as he watched the castle-like ship sink into the lava and melt. "Oh, no! The castel-like ship! It's melting away! What do i do now?!" He panicked. "Huh?" He said as he looked and saw Heaven's Veil several feet away from the snow volcano. "Hmmm..."

 **/**

Clare, Elizabeth, Franco, Gigi, Tommy and the dogs all appeared in the room above the control room in gold flashes of light where Xemnas, Zelda, Rex and Jason were. Adriana, Lady Black, Copper, the kids, Keegan and Xehanort all appeared in the room in gold flashes of light too. Athaliah then appeared at Xemnas's side, and no one could see her accept for Dice and Tommy.

"Mom! Tommy! Everyone!" Said Jason as he and an injured Rex looked at the gang.

"Jason! Rex!" Said Gigi.

Jason looked at Xemnas. "What is the meaning of this? Let our loved ones go right now!"

"All in good time...Jason." Said Xemnas.

"What's going on here?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing good. Xemnas had green-glowing lady over there bring you all here to witness some kind of event." Said Jason.

"What?! Oh, no! You won't get away with this!" Said Tommy.

"And who's going to stop me? Your other friends?" Said Xemnas. "Zelda...bring their other friends here."

"As you wish." Said Zelda before snapping her fingers, making Lois, Clark, Mia, Roy, Diego, Lucas, Brandon, Max, Candace, Jerry, Roxy, Domino, Dipper, Oddball and Pongo and Perdy's puppies appear in gold flashes of light.

"Where are we? How did we get here?" Lois asked as she and the others looked at their surroundings.

"You got here because Zelda brought you here." Answered Xemnas.

"Huh?" Said Lois as she and the rest of her group looked to see Xemnas.

"I ordered my friend, Zelda here, to transport you all here to witness the biggest even in your planet's history." Said Xemnas.

"Xemnas!" Said Clark.

"He's brought us here to witness his diabolical plan." Said Candace.

"I'm afraid we've got even bigger problems than Xemnas." Said Gigi.

"Indeed." Said Xemnas.

"Xemnas, enough! I am leader of the Dark 13, and i will-"

"Not so fast." Said Xemnas, cutting Xehanort off. "Everybody who's got three wishes coming to them, raise their hand." He said before raising his right hand. "Oops. Looks like it's only me."

"Wow...you are mean. You are a Disney villain." Said Rex. "You're like 'THE' real life Disney villain next to Cruella, do you realize that?" He asked. "I mean, you're like all sorts of Disney villains all rolled into one right now." He said. "You've got Scar's thirst for power...you've got Hades temper...you've got Captain Hook's craziness...you've got KH Xemnas's appearance, name, coat and voice...you have Stacy's obsession with getting what you want...you even had some half-wit sidekicks. You know, kind of like Kronk from "The Emperor's New Groove"?" He said. "(Laughs) That would make you Yzma." He said before looking at the gang. "Can you imagine?" He asked laughingly. "Is the final phase of Plan 4 is ready to commence?" He said in the voice of Yzma. "Yes, Yzma. And the 14 Child is ready to use his magic kit to activate Heaven's Veil to gather all of planet Earth's children." He said in the voice of Kronk. "Well...let us not waste anymore time sitting around. Kronk! Pull the lever! WRONG LEVEEEEEEER!" He said in Yzma's voice. "Why do we even have that lever?" He said in Yzma's voice again. "You know..." He said in his real voice as he looked at Xemnas. "there is one Disney villain more evil than you. He wasn't originally a Disney villain, but he is now." Rex then began to breathe in and out deeply. "Wonder what you have in common with him?" He asked. "(Gasps). Are you my father?" He asked. "That's not true. That's IMPOSSIBLE!" He said. "Search your feelings, you know it to be true." He said in Dark Vader's voice. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rex screamed with his real voice.

Xemnas, meanwhile, had a blank expression on his face.

"You really pride yourself on beging a villain, don't you? Look at you. You know, you are not the first evil-doer i've ever faced. I've face plenty of evil-doers sing (2020). And i remember them all. There was Stacy...Cruella...Diane...Vivian...Horace, Jasper...Skinner...Le Pelt...Schyler...Stacy's psychopathic friend, Mitch, who took refuge in the attic of Gigi and Jason's house...Ivy, Ansem...Linda, Donna, Helena...the Dark 13...Clinton, the village people. Oh! And Richard." He said. "But not all of the people i've encountered since (2020) were evil, i met good ones too." He stated. "There was Jason...Sam, the pilot who flew Gigi, Roxy and me to Australia,...Clark, Jackson...Mia, Roy...Keegan, Jerry, Candace, Adriana...Isabella, Charlie...Tommy, Clare...Ashanti...Wahar, Nathen, Miranda, her brother...Elizabeth, Franco...Dante, Ethan, Zoey, Axel...and Lady Black." He said before looking at Xemnas, who still had a blank expression on his face. "You still gotta be evil, don't you? You gotta be the villain. Yeah, fine. I don't know why you wanna be the bad guy? The audience boos the bad guy."

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Said Jason, Gigi, Moose, the Miller pups and the rest of the gang.

"And they cheer the good guy." Said Rex.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Jason, Gigi, Moose, the Miller pups and the others cheered loudly.

"See? Told ya." Said Rex. "So are we threw here?"

"NO!" Xemnas shouted. "We're just getting started. Now, bow to me, you miserable insects."

"We will never bow to you!" Said Candace.

"Why am i not suprised?" Said Xemnas. "Very well then. If you won't bow before a leader...you will cower before a Supreme-Overlord." He stated. "Zelda...i wish to become the most powerful Supreme-Overlord there is."

"As you wish." Said Zelda before zapping Xemnas with green lazors that shot out of her hands, making his entire body glow green. "Ladies and gentelmen, boys and girls, dogs and puppies, a cold North Pole welcome for Galatic Supreme-Overlord Xemnas."

Xemnas's body soon stopped glowing green, revealing his outfit to now be similar to the sorceror outfit Jafar wore in the (1992) animated verson of "ALADDIN", except it was still white like his hooded coat was, with the intricate black designs, it had a big vampire collar that covered the back of his head, the inside of the collar and the cape were black, he still wore his black gloves, and he didn't have on a hat similar to the one that went with the Jafar sorceror outfit, but he did, however, hold a silver Dragon staff in his right hand.

Zelda then stopped glowing green. "Ooh. This could be fun."

"Now, where were we? Ah, yes...abject humiliation." Said Xemnas.

"Hahahahahaha! Hehehe! Hahahahaha!" Rex laughed. "Hey, listen, i'm sorry to laugh, but, haha, you look like Lady Gaga. Hahahahahaha!" He said to Xemnas. "Sorry, sorry, just kidding. Cher in the 80s. Hahahahahahahaha!"

"ENOUGH! SILENCE!" Xemnas screamed before slamming the bottom end of his Dragon staff down on the floor, creating a bright flash of white light that consumed the whole room, blinding everyone.

 **/**

The flash of light soon died down and Tommy opened his eyes and saw that he was no longer in the room above HV's control room, but was now all alone in a beautiful, endless green grass-covered valley that had a pale blue river stream, a pale blue lake with a waterfall, flowers of all kinds growing out of the grass, Dinosaurs and other animals of all kinds, except the kinds that eat meat, and children of all nationalities, ages 5 through 12, laughing and playing with each other and some of the Dinosaurs and other animals, and wearing pure white choir-like robes and white flip-flops. Some of the robes the children wore were long sleeved while others were short sleeved. Also, there was this beautiful harmonizied singing coming from all over the place. It sounded like angels singing in Heaven.

"Whoa." Tommy said before looking at his clothes to see that he was now wearing a pure white choir-like robe that went down to the calf of his leg and white flip-flops like all the rest of the children. He then looked and saw the back of a 6-year old boy with light brown hair standing in front of a small tree that was growing pares, with the boy's white robe having short sleeves. "Jackson?"

The 6-year old boy picked one of the pares off the small tree and bit into it before turning around, revealing himself to be a boy that Tommy didn't know. The boy then walked away from the small tree.

"What is this place? Where am i?" Tommy asked.

"You...are in...a whole new world." Came a male voice.

"Huh?" Said Tommy as his blue eyes went wide.

Xemnas then appeared in front of Tommy, now wearing a pure white outfit that was like Jafar's royal adviser outfit, including the hat, except it was pure white, he had long white curly-toed shoes and he held a white dragon staff in his right hand. "Now isn't this a whole lot better than being in and out of fostercare for the rest of your childhood?" Xemnas asked.

"Xemnas." Said Tommy.

"Hahaha." Xemnas laughed. "I've gotta hand it to Xehanort. When he dreams...he dreams big. Just look at this place. It's gonna be the crown jewel of the entire, new whole universe. And all you have to do to make this a reality...is perform you magic trick to activate Heaven's Veil to gather the planet Earth's children population. Once you've done that, i will wish for Zelda to open the gate to the new world and then we're home free."

"No. This...this is not right." Said Tommy.

"Come on now, child. Think of everything you've been through." Said Xemnas before using his white dragon staff to make an image appear in front of Tommy, with it showing the scene of him, Dice, his family and the jungle animals fighting against Athaliah in the volcano. "Think of all those teenagers who mocked you at school this year because they thought you were the son of a monster." Said Xemnas.

A vision then appeared in front of Tommy, showing the scene when those two teenage boys were in the boys bathroom, talking about him.

"He was never involved in rescuing the 104 Dalmatians in India last year. I think he made it all up." Said the first teenage boy.

"Why would he lie about it?" Asked the second teenage boy.

"For attention. The kid has some serious issues." The first teenageboy answered before both sounds of the toilets flushing were heard.

Tommy then went inside one of the stalls and closed the door and locked it, locking himself in.

The two teenage boys then exited the stalls.

"What if he was involved in it? What if Tommy was involved in the 104 Dalmatians incident that happened in India last year?" Said the first teenage boy.

"Well, of course he was involved. He helped rescue them, didn't he? It's all documented in a book, for crying out loud." Said the second teenage boy.

"You mean the 104 Dalmatians books that were written by Gigi Miller? The same author who said in an interview with Oprah that Cruella being in the other two books was fictional, which we now know, after what happened last night at the theater, not to be true?" Said the first teenage boy.

"Well, you got a point there." Said the second teenage boy.

"I know i do. I mean, for four whole years, the world thought that Cruella De ViL was dead, as well as thought that her being in Gigi's two other books was ficticious. Now it turns out that it was all true." Said the first teenage boy.

"So what's your point?" Asked the second teenage boy.

"My point is that if Gigi Miller would lie about Cruella making a ficticious comeback in her other two books, when her comebacks were actuallu true..."

"Who knows what else she'd lie about?" The second teenage boy finished.

"Exactly. I'm willing to bet that most of the stuff she wrote in that third book is all made up. Including everything Tommy went through over in India and how he saved her, her family and friends, and how he rescued the 104 Dalmatians." Said the first teenage boy.

"Oh, come on, man. Tommy told miss Miller everything about what happened over in India last year, and it's all written in her third book. And it's being made into a Disney movie this year and released in theaters next year. I mean, come on, man, i'm suprised you don't already know this." Said the second teenage boy.

"That's what i've been sayin' all this time, man. He made it up just to get some attention. And now he's got it, thanks to Gigi and the Walt Disney company." Said the first teenage boy.

"Why would he do that?" The second teenage boy asked.

"Maybe he has the HeLL and De ViL family mental illnesses." Said the first teenage boy.

"What would Tommy want with 104 Dalmatian puppies? That makes no sense." Said the second teenage boy.

"Maybe he's a nutcase, like his Mom, Stacy, and his two grandmothers, Cruella and Helena." Said the first teenageboy.

"You're evil." Said the second teenage boy.

"Oh, please, it's a well known fact all over the world. Tommy's mother and two grandmothers are dognappers and kidnappers." Said the first teenage boy, refering to Stacy, Cruella and Helena.

"Cut the kid some slack, he was abandoned by his Mom when he was just a baby." Said the second teenage boy.

"And it messed him up mentally. Think about it. His mother's absence from his life, and being bounced around from family to family, leaves him disturbed and hostal in a cruel, humane world. He's delusional. Where's help, etcetera, completely suicidal. One day he snaps. So he want's to kill himself, but he realizes that kid suicide is out this decade, and killing animals is so muc healthier. A theraputic expression." Said the first teenage boy.

"Where do you come up with all of this?" Asked the second teenage boy.

"I watch T.V. movies, like everyone else." Said the first teenage boy.

"You are pathetic." Said the second teenage boy before he and the first teenage boy left out of the bathroom.

The vision then disappeared.

"And don't forget your poor two friends, Jason and Keegan." Said Xemnas before using his dragon staff to make another vision appear in front of Tommy, showing the scene of 10-year old Jason being kidnapped by Horace, Jasper, Kim and Paul and Stacy's psycho friend, Mitch in (2020), as well as the events Jason went through during the The Texas 104 Dalmatians incident in Australia. "Now those are two boys who have really been through a lot. Jason was lied to his whole life by his own mother about who his father was...was abducted from his home when he was only 10...and endured countless dangers from (2020) to now."

The vision then changed and began to show the saddest events of Keegan's life. From him losing his mother in a head-on vehicle wreck to Linda's abuse toward him to almost being killed by Donna and having to undergo therapy because of it all. "Keegan lost his mother in a head-on vehicle collision in (2015) when he was only 5 years old...he endured five years of abuse at the hands of his father's then second wife, Linda Tremaine and her two daughters...he ran away with Copper in (2022) to protect the pup from being put to sleep...he went through the second 104 Dalmatians incident in New Zealand...he was nearly killed by his then older stepsister, Donna...and he's had to under-go therapy because of everything he's been through from (2015) to (2022)." Said Xemnas.

The vision then disappeared.

"It's a shame that those two boys had to go through all of that tragidy and drama with no signs of ever slowing down or ending. But you...you can give Jason and Keegan...and yourself...a every other child...fresh start in the new world. Come on, 14 Child. You're almost there." Said Xemnas.

"TOMMY, WAIT!" Came several voices from behind.

Tommy turned to see Gigi, Rex and the others running toward him and Xemnas and they stopped in their tracks a few feet away.

"Whatever Xemnas is telling you to do, don't do it." Said Franco.

"You guys. You're here?" Tommy said.

"Yes, we are. And i need you to listen to me. Xemnas is lying to you." Said Lady Black.

"A pleasure to see you too, Lady Black...deadbeat parents, Elizabeth and Franco...corrupt CPS worker, Clare...and...everyone else." Said Xemnas.

"Dude, how many times are you gonna change clothes?" Said Franco to Xemnas, noticing his white Jafar-like outfit he had on.

"Tommy...you need to get away from him now, he's trying to trick you." Elizabeth warned.

"No. The Heaven's Veil...it's what's gonna save all of the children of the world. It's gonna save all of you who are kids too." Said Tommy.

"No, it's not. Lady Black has filled us in on everything. This was never about saving the children from a corrupt world, Tommy. You have to believe us. The only person Xemnas is interested in saving is himself." Said Clare.

"That's not true!" Said Tommy.

"Of course it isn't." Said Xemnas calmly.

"Yes, it is. Xemnas can't continue on living without using you and the other children as life-sources. If you activate Heaven's Veil to gather all of the planet's children and go into the new world with him, he's gonna use you and the other kids as life-preservers to stay young and alive forever." Said Franco.

"They're trying to snare your belief, 14 Child, but don't let them. Remember...every hero gets tested." Said Xemnas.

"Tommy...i know what being a hero looks like, and this isn't it." Said Rex.

"Why would they lie?" Tommy asked as he looked at Xemnas.

"Because that's what adults do, 14 Child. You know that better than anyone." Said Xemnas.

"Tommy...you have to believe us." Said Gigi.

"These adults don't care about you or their own children, 14 Child. They know if you and all of the planet Earth's children go into the new world, then you'll have to stay. They're being selfish because they don't wanna lose you or any of their children. They're evil. Just like all adults." Xemnas explained.

"That's not true at all!" Said Bo.

"It's not?" Xemnas asked.

"NO! There are plenty of good adults in the world too!" Said Bo.

"Says the police commissioner who deals with evil adults on a daily basis." Said Xemnas.

"Okay, you do make a fair point. There have been very bad and corrupt adults since the beginning of time, but that's because they made the wrong choices, fell to greed and power, and believed themselves to be untouchable while taking the road that leads to darkness. At the best of times, it's being under pressure that causes this. Cruella, Stacy, Linda, Helena and Richard are such examples. They made the wrong choices, had their own delusional beliefs, and look what happened to them. But that doesn't mean that EVERY adult has had their own lives and souls corrupted and tainted. There are adults around the world who still believe in good and strive to do great things not just for themselves, but for others." Said Bo.

"Yeah, like my uncle Roger and aunt Anita." Said Elizabeth.

"And Kevin and Chloe." Added Candace.

"And Lois and Clark." Said Mia.

"And Tommy has two wonderful parents, Elizabeth and Franco, who have never done anything bad in their lives." Said Dice.

"The car wreck at the carnival." Said Xemnas.

"What happened at the fun park does NOT count because Franco was unknowingly drugged." Said Elizabeth.

"That's right. And Stacy stole Tommy from Elizabeth and Franco, dumped him, and used him as her son 10 years later. After she dumped him, Tommy was raised and brainwashed by you, Xehanort and the rest of the Dark 13. So who are you to talk about adults being corrupt when you are as well? I call hypocrisy on that." Said Lois.

"Yeah. Sure, there are some pretty bad people in the world, but the only ones we know of use lies, deception, manipulation and violence to get what they want. Try Cruella. Stacy. Linda. Helena. Richard. Paul C. McLawrence. They are prime examples of bad people who become rotten to the core. But you can't overlook the many people who are good. Look at Me, Lois, Mia, Roy, Gigi, Rex, Emily, Roxy, Bo, Jerry, Candace and Clare. We are examples of showing that there ARE people who are generally good amongst many others." Said Clark.

"Brovo, my friends. A fascinating lecture on deciphering who's good and who's bad. But after hearing everything i've had to say...the 14 Child just might see things differently than the way you do." Said Xemnas.

"Tommy, you have to trust us." Said Bo.

"Trust?" Xemnas began. "I'm the only one who's ever been honest with you, 14 Child. The only one who ever believed in you. This is your choice...not their's. And you have to choose now. We're running out of time. Unfortunately, the conditions for opening the gate to the other world will have to comence immediately. If we don't act now, we'll have to wait another 10'000 years for another chance, i'm afraid. Sorry...but could you please decide right now?"

"What do i have to do?" Tommy asked as he turned to face Xemnas.

"Glad you asked." Said Xemnas before using his staff to make the magic kit appear in front of Tommy as it floated. "All you need to do is perform your magic trick. Then you will be able to activate Heaven's Veil and gather all of Earth's children population and we can leave this corrupt world behind once and for all and go into the new one."

Tommy then gentally grabbed the foating magic kit with both hands and looked at it for a minute with amazement. But it soon wore off when realization hit him. "No." He said as he dropped the magic kit to the grass-covered ground. "I know who you are." He said as he backed up. "You're Xehanort. The enemy! The leader of the Dark 13."

"Perform your magic trick! Save yourself and all of the children of this world!" Xemnas ordered.

"No! I'll be doing something wrong! And i would rather face what this world throws at me with those that love me than run from it and be with you!" Said Tommy.

"YOU WEAK-MINDED FOOL!" Xemnas screamed before slamming the bottom of his staff down on the grass-covered ground, making the scene of the new world disappear.

 **/**

Tommy, Xemnas and the whole gang were now standing on top of the roof of Heaven's Veil, and Tommy was back in his black Dark 13 hooded coat along with his black sneakers and the his clothes he wore underneath. Xemnas's white Jafar-like outfit and white hat had disappeared as well, and he was now back in his white scorcerer Jafar-like outfit, with his dragon staff being gray again. The only thing that hadn't disappeared was the magic kit that was lying on the floor between Xemnas and Tommy. Zelda and Athaliah were back at his side while Xehanort stood amongst Gigi, Rex and the rest of the gang.

"You'd rather face what this world throws at you with those who love you?! No one loves you! That's why you're all alone here! You have no one strong enough to protect you from me! You have nothing, child...just like me." Said Xemnas.

"That's not true! He has all of us! His family and friends!" Said Franco.

"Seize them, staff." Said Xemnas before firing a golden ray at the human gang with his staff. The gold ray circled around the group, minus Xehanort, forming into two rotating golden rings that made them hover above the roof.

"Guys!" Said Tommy as he turned to look at the group.

"Xemnas, get ahold of yourself!" Said Xehanort.

"Seize the old man too." Said Xemnas as he fired another golden ray at Xehanort with his staff. The golden ray circled around the man, forming into two rotating gold rings that made him hover above the roof.

"What is the meaning, i am the leader!" Said Xehanort as he struggled to free himself, to no avail.

"Not anymore. Now i have all the power." Said Xemnas.

"Let them go!" Said Tommy as he turned to face Xemnas.

"Sorry, no can do, i'm afraid." Said Xemnas. "I had such big plans for you in the new world, 14 Child. But now...you are no longer of any use to me. I could simply kill you all...but that would be inadequate repayment for years of humiliation and neglect at the hands of you adults. I have worked on many undercover jobs like all of the other members of the Dark 13, and all i ever heard from my human bosses and employees-especially you, Xehanort-were the words..."Remember your place, Xemnas." "You forget yourself, Xemnas."

"Xemnas..." Xehanort began.

"No. What you need, present me...is to suffer." Said Xemnas. The eyes of his dragon staff began to glow red and the two rings rotating around Xehanort and Gigi, Rex and the gang began to shrink, squeezing them all as they did. "Like i've suffered."

"Guys!" Said Tommy as he and the dogs turned to see the rings shrinking around Gigi, Rex and the gang, as well as Xehanort.

"Will watching me destroy your world be enough?" Xemnas asked.

"Stop!" Said Tommy, turning to Xemnas.

"Or watching Zelda devour your corrupt world?" Xemnas asked.

"Please! Make it stop!" Tommy begged.

"No, the most suitable punishment would be to make you all watch while i take your plans as my own and use them to take what the adults of this world love most...and take their offspring into the new world with me." Said Xemnas.

"NO!" Said Dice.

"Down, boys." Said Xemnas as the red eyes of his staff began to glow brighter and a red glow formed around the dogs and they all laid down by force.

"NO!" Said Tommy.

"He won't never help you." Franco choked out, refering to Tommy as the boy turned to see the rings continue to get smaller and squeeze Franco and the others tighter and tighter as Tommy watched in horror.

The red eyes of Xemnas's staff glowed brighter and the rings began to shrink even more around Gigi, Rex and the gang, squeezing them even tighter than before.

"I will do as you wish!" Said Tommy as he turned to face Xemnas. "Make it stop!" He begged.

Xemnas, however, did not do anything.

"Make it stop." Said Tommy firmly.

After a few seconds, the eyes of Xemnas's staff stopped glowing red and the rings around Xehanort, Gigi, Rex and the gang disappeared and they all fell onto the roof and the red glow around the dogs disappeared, allowing them all to stand up.

"That was such a wise decision...14 Child." Said Xemnas. "Now then...let's get on with the show, shall we?"

"Master Xemnas...do you wish to proceed with opening the gate to the new world?" Zelda asked.

"Yes. Yes, i do." Answered Xemnas.

"14 Child, do you?" Zelda asked.

Tommy shared a look with Dice.

"Come on, boy!" Xemnas shouted, making flinch and focus back on him.

Tommy then slowly walked up to the magic kit.

"I..." Tommy began.

"Yes?" Xemnas asked.

Tommy slowly bent down to the magic kit, never taking his eyes off of Xemnas. "Do not!" He said before grabbing the magic kit and running over to the right edge of the roof, with Dice, Domino, Dipper and Oddball following after him.

"The kit! The kit!" Xehanort shouted.

"Hey! Stop them!" Xemnas ordered Zelda.

"TOMMY! NO!" Clare, Elizabeth and Franco screamed.

"DICE!" Screamed Moose, Molly, Mickey, Max and Copper.

"AAAH!" Tommy and Dice screamed as they, Domino, Little Dipper and Oddball jumped off of the roof of Heaven's Veil.

"NO! NO!" Said Xemnas as he rushed over to the edge of the roof and then looked down, only to see that Tommy and the puppies were nowhere at the bottom.

Just then, a white, wheeless bus flew off away from Heaven's Veil, with Tommy and the puppies on top of it.

"Auto!" Said Lois, recognizing the white flying bus as her car.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth, Franco and Clare were relieved to see that Tommy and the puppies were okay.

"The magic kit, Zelda!" Said Xemnas.

"Do my bidding, ghost dog!" Said Zelda to Athaliah.

Athaliah then flew off after the flying bus.

Meanwhile, on the bus, Tommy, Dice and the other three puppies crawled over to the safety hatch and the boy opened it and tossed the magic kit inside the bus before getting in himself, followed by Dice and the other three puppies. The hatch then closed by itself and the gang ran to the front of the flying vehicle.

"You okay?" Auto asked.

"Yes." Answered Tommy and Dice.

Auto continued flying farther away from Heaven's Veil as Athaliah's ghost chased after it and it's passengers inside.

Xemnas, meanwhile, closed his eyes as the ghost dog chased after the flying bus, and his eyes shot open, glowing red, and he fired a red ray out of the dragon head's mouth of his staff and it hit Athaliah, transforming her into a giant monster Dhole, making her eyes glow red, as well as making her visible for everyone else to see.

"Hold on!" Said Auto before speeding up his flying, making Athaliah chase after them even faster.

Athaliah soon made it to the left side of the bus and struck it with her head, causing it to shake, as well as making Tommy drop his magic kit as he and the puppies fell to the floor.

Auto then sored upwards into the blood red sky, causing the magic kit to slide across the floor and all the way down to the back where the emergancy exit was.

"The kit!" Said Tommy.

Oddball then rushed to the back of the bus to retrieve the magic kit while Athaliah continued pursuing after her and the others from behind. The white, spotless Dalmatian puppy grabbed the handle of the magic kit with her mouth and began heading back towards the front where the others were and handed the kit to Tommy.

"Thanks." Said Tommy as he patted Oddball on the head.

Auto then ceased flying upward and began to fly regularly again while Athaliah chased after him and the others.

Franco then ran up to Xemnas from behind and bumped into him, making him drop his staff off the edge of Heaven's Veil. In doing so, this returned Athaliah to her normal size.

Xemnas then pushed Franco back onto the floor with an invisible force.

"Franco!" Said Elizabeth before running over to his side and getting down on her knees to his angle. "Are you okay?"

"You are nothing without your staff! NOTHING!" Said Franco to Xemnas as he and Elizabeth looked at him.

Xemnas then held his right hand out over the edge of Heaven's Veil and his staff returned to his hand, which shocked Elizabeth and Franco. Xemnas then let out a loud Tiger roar and the eyes of his dragon staff glowed red, making blood red clouds appear in the blood red sky, covering it. He then turned to look at the red-cloud-covered sky and began screaming.

A blood red tornado then descended down out of the red-cloud-covered sky and began to spin like crazy. The twister then sucked up Auto and the gang and carried them back toward Heaven's Veil where Xemnas was still screaming at the top of his lungs, and the hover bus crash-landed on the roof and the tornado disappeared.

Athaliah then landed on the roof of Heaven's Veil next to Xemnas, who stopped screaming and turned to face the bus, with his and the ghost Dhole's eyes no longer glowing red.

"Punish them, punish them." Said Athaliah.

The bus's door then opened and out came Tommy, Dice, Domino, Dipper and Oddball, without the magic kit, as they had left it on board the bus.

"Tommy!" Said Elizabeth, Franco and Clare.

"Dice!" Said Moose, Molly, Mickey, Max and Copper.

"You should've left the North Pole when you had the chance." Said Xemnas. "I told you before about my plans for you as the 14 Child. You could've been the most powerful leader in the new world and ruled over the children of planet Earth, as well as all of the new world's creation. But now i'm number 1. I hold all the power."

Just when Xemnas's dark powers threatened to end the gang-just when it looked like all was lost-Tommy recalled something very important. Something Xemnas had shared with him during the sneek peak illusion of the new world.

 **/**

"Unfortunately, the conditions for opening the gate to the other world will have to comence immediately. If we don't act now, we'll have to wait another 10'000 years for another chance, i'm afraid. Sorry...but could you please decide right now?" Said Xemnas.

 **/**

And that was when Tommy came up with an idea. A plan...to save his friends and family, and to put Xemnas away for all eternity. And he was going to use the leaders own words to do it. For Tommy knew that no matter how hard Xemnas fought, no matter how powerful and frightning he became...Xemnas was still not as powerful as the evil entity, Zelda. "You can't find what you're looking for in darkness, Xemnas. Cruella and the other villains tried that and failed. And so will you."

"You think so?" Xemnas questioned. "But i am leader of the Dark 13." He stated. "I am the greatest supreme overlord this world has ever seen. I will create an empire in the new world that it's history cannot ignore. I...can destroy planets...i can destroy galaxies...and i can destroy you...too. But how to do it? Ah, yes...i know how. There's only way to get rid of a rat." He said before he streached his arms out. He was then engulfed by a red smoke and transformed into a big, white dragon with wings, and wrapped his long tail around Tommy's body and jerked the boy towards him.

"TOMMY!" Said the gang and the Moose and the Miller puppies.

The Xemnas dragon held Tommy upside-down close toward his face. **"You're done for now, traitorous rat. Time to bid this world goodbye."** He said in a deep distorted voice as he began to squeeze the boy with his tail.

"Ugh!" Tommy grunted in pain with his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth bared and gritted as the dragon's tail began to squeeze him hard.

 **"The game is over, boy. You are nothing without me or the entity."** Said Dragon Xemnas.

"You're right, Xemnas. Maybe i am just some powerless, ordinary guy. But you know what? So are you." Said Tommy.

"What are you doing?!" Elizabeth shouted.

"T, have you lost yo mind?! Don't poke the angry!" Said Dice.

 **"Am i not supreme overlord? Ruler of the entire new world?"** Asked Dragon Xemnas.

"Maybe you are...or maybe it's just an illusion. Either way, the entity has more power than you'll ever have." Said Tommy.

 **"Just what are you trying to say, boy?"** Dragon Xemnas asked.

"I'm saying you're not so powerful. The entity has more power than you'll ever have. She gave you your power and she can take it away." Said Tommy.

 **"That's nonsense, nonsense! I'm not listening to this anymore!"** Said Dragon Xemnas before focusing on the other. **"And now, you miserable hmans and animals...BOW BEFORE MY AWESOME POWER!"**

"We will never bow to you!" Said Lady Black.

"Wait a minute...we don't have to. The fact is, Xemnas, you're not really all that powerful." Said Tommy.

 **"I'm more powerful than-"**

"Big deal. The entity's the one with all the power. You need her to grant your wishes. Without the entity...you're not so hot." Said Tommy, cutting Dragon Xemnas off.

 **"How dare you! I am leader of the Dark 13! I am the most powerful supreme overlord in all of existence!"** Said Dragon Xemnas.

"But who made you leader of the Dark 13? Who made you a supreme overlord? There'll always be some thing...some entity...some 'BEING' more powerful than you. The entity gave you your power...and she can take it away." Tommy said.

 **"SHE SEVERS ME!"** Dragon Xemnas yelled.

"For now. But you'll never have more power than the entity." Said Tommy.

Dragon Xemnas wrapped his tail around Tommy's neck and chin and began squeezing him real hard.

"Ugh!" Tommy grunted as the Dragon's tail tightened it's grip on his body even more, with his mouth open and his face beet red. "You said it yourself: You're either the most powerful one in the world...or you're nothing. You'll always be second." He choked out while slipping in and out of consciousness as the Dragon's tail wrapped itself around his mouth and nose to smother him.

 **"SECOND?!"** Dragon Xemnas shouted before dropping Tommy onto the floor, allowing the 10-year old boy to breathe. **"ONLY SECOND?!** **SHE SERVES ME!"**

"TOMMY!" Shouted Clare, Dice, Elizabeth and Franco before they ran over to Tommy, who was on his left hand and knees, caughing and gasping for air, while holding his neck with his right hand, and they got down to his angle, minus Dice.

"Tommy!" Said Franco.

"Are you alright, Tommy?" Dice asked.

"Yeah, i think so." Said Tommy.

" **UUUUUUGH!"** Dragon Xemnas shouted, getting the gang's attention. **"SECOND?! SECOND?! SECOND, SECOND, SECOND, SECOND, SECOND, THAT'S ALL I EVER HEAR!** **WELL, NO MORE!** **I will make sure no one will ever say these words again! I will not be outdone! Thank you, traitorous rat, for telling me exactly what to wish for."** He turned to the entity. **"Zelda...for my second wish,** **i wish to become the most powerful being in the new world's universe. More powerful than you."**

"Your wish is my command...master. Most powerful being in the new world's universe...coming right up." Said Zelda. The evil entity began to glow green and aimined her hands at Dragon Xemnas and firined two green rays out of her hands that hit him, making the white Dragon glow green.

 **"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"** Dragon Xemnas laughed as green smoke appeared around him and engulfed his body, with only his shadow being seen.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Dante.

 **"YES! AT LAST! I CAN FEEL THE POWER COURSING THROUGH MY VEINS!"** Dragon Xemnas shouted as his dragon figure began to change and the green smoke grew massive, along with his shadowy figure.

"A very, very bad feeling." Said Dante.

The green smoke soon cleared, revealing Xemnas to now be a huge, blue muscular creature with horns, dragon wings and yellow glowing eyes, with the lower half of his body covered with blue smoke. Dragon Xemnas...had become...Chernabog Xemnas.

Zelda had aslo stopped glowing green as well.

 **"HAHAHAHA!"** Chernabog Xemnas laughed.

"One of my all time worst feelings!" Dante panicked.

 **"Most powerful in the universe! At last! Second to no one! And i thought i had power before. First, i'll open the gate to the new world and gather all of Earth's children population from ages 3 through 12."** Said Chernabog Xemnas. **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** He shouted as he formed two white enegry balls in his hands and combined them together into one huge white energy ball. He then shot the energy ball up into the red cloud-covered sky and it hit the red clouds, instantly exploding and making a huge, golden glowing heart-shaped portal appear in the sky over Heaven's Veil. **"AT LAST! ALL THE POWER BELONGS TO ME!"** Just then, a gold beam of light shined down on Chernabog Xemnas from the huge, golden glowing heart-shaped portal. **"Wait! What's happening?!"** Chernabog gasped. **"What have you done to me?!"** He asked, looking at Tommy.

"I haven't done anything to you, Xemnas." Said Tommy.

 **"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"** Chernabog Xemnas yelled.

"That was your wish, not mine." Said Tommy.

Chernabog attempted to grab Tommy, but failed to do so due to being trapped in the gold beam of light.

"You may be the most powerful being in the universe..." Tommy began.

"But you're the most powerful being in that universe up there." Lady Black finished, pointing at the heart-shaped portal in the sky. "You see, the most powerful being...of another universe...is bound to that universe forever."

"Or at least until some tries to reopen the portal in, uh...What was that you said earlier about having to wait another 10'000 years before getting another chance to open it again?" Said Tommy.

 **"WHAT?! NOOOO!"** Chernabog Xemnas shouted as the gold beam of light started to beam him up to the heart-shaped portal in the sky. **"I will not forget you, boy! Mark my words, i will not forget what you have done to me!"**

"Goobye, Xemnas." Said Xehanort, waving with his right hand.

 **"Xehanort! You're coming with me!"** Chernabog Xemnas shouted before grabbing Xehanort with his huge left hand.

"NOOOO!" Xehanort shouted.

 **"I won't go there alone!"** Shouted Chernabog Xemnas.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Xehanort screamed.

The Grim Reaper and the Death Wolf then appeared in the sky and flew down to where Zelda and Athaliah were, and the Reaper seized Zelda while the Death Wolf seized Athaliah by wrapping itself around her. The ground that Heaven's Veil was floating above opened up to the core of the Earth, revealing hot smoldering lava inside, and the Reaper and the Death Wolf held Zelda and Athaliah over it.

"What?!" Zelda gasped. "What's happeniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" She screamed as both she and Athaliah were dropping into the lava filled pit known as HeLL, followed by the Reaper and the Death Wolf flying down into the pit as well, and then the Earth closed up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Xehanort screamed as he was absorbed into Chernabog Xemnas's hand.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Chernabog Xemnas screamed as he was beamed up to the golden heart-shaped portal and sucked into it, followed the portal showing a scene of him being sucked into a volcano and his wings closing around him, closing the volcano and then turning into the top part of the volcano, making it a mountain. The gold heart-shaped portal then returned to normal and the red clouds that covered the sky were sucked into, along with the red sky color, returning the sky to it's normal, starry night form. The heart-shaped portal then disappeared, closing and trapping Xemnas in the new world for 10'000 years.

The whole gang then clapped and cheered for Tommy while all of the dogs just howled in victory.

Tommy stood up and looked up at the once again night sky. "See, the only problem with being the most powerful being in a universe is...YOU'VE GOT NO ACCESS TO ANY OTHER!" He said before turning to look at Lady Black. "Isn't that right, Lady B?"

"That's right." Lady Black answered.

"Man, you are a genius." Said Franco as he, Elizabeth and Clare stood up. "Well, 10'000 years in new world oughta do him a "world" of good." He said. "Xemnas, you are the biggest loser next to Xehanort!" He shouted as he looked up at the sky.

"Dude, i may be a genius, but you are a Ge-nius." Said Dice.

"Is this kid a genius or is this kid a genius?" Said Clare.

"Yes. You were wonderful. What you did was very brave, Tommy. We're all so proud of you." Said Elizabeth.

"Thanks. Now then...let's get out of here." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, before it explodes." Zoey added.

"Explodes?! Oh, my gosh! I totally forgot about the space satellite hacking! Let's get out of here before we get blown to bits!" Said Mia.

The whole gang, humans, dogs and puppies, rushed on board the Auto bus and it's door closed, followed by Auto hovering above the roof of Heaven's Veil and then flying off.

 **/**

Up in outer space, the satellite dish was counting down to it's last numbers.

 **5...4...3...2...1...0**

The satellite dish's lazor then fired a white beam of light at the top of the planet Earth where the North Pole was.

 **/**

The white beam then hit Heaven's Veil, causing an explosion, and the now smoking golden square-shaped ship began to fall out of the sky.

On board Heaven's Veil, inside the tower, Stacy felt the impact of HV being hit, which set off an alarm.

"Self-destruct in five minutes." Said the female computer voice.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Stacy screamed.

From inside the Auto bus, now stopped 20 feet away, the gang had been watching from the windows as the satellite dish's lazor beam hit Heaven's Veil and were now watching the square-shaped ship fall out of the sky. The smoking Heaven's Veil then splash-landed in the ocean, followed by it exploding from under water.

"Looks like the Dark 13's final plan just went up in smoke. Finally. After all these years...it's over." Said Lady Black.

"Thank goodness." Said Gigi.

"Yeah. It really blew up in their face." Rex added.

"Speaking of the Dark 13...where's Axel?" Tommy asked as he turned to face everyone.

Adriana, Keegan, Copper, Jackson, Dante, Ethan and Zoey all became sad.

Tommy instantly took notice of this. "What's wrong? Where's Axel?"

"Tommy...Axel didn't make it. He died." Adriana sadly admitted.

"What? When? How?" Tommy asked.

"When he and Lady Black were fighting off the robots together. One of them shot him in the back three times. But before he passed away, he wanted us to tell you that he was the bus driver that convinced you to give your real parents a chance." Said Adriana.

"He was?" Tommy asked

"Yeah." Said Adriana.

"You know...maybe Axel wanted to stop the Dark 13 from using Tommy in their plan all along." Said Lady Black.

"We'll never know. But in the end, Axel sacrificed everything to save Tommy. Including his own life." Said Keegan.

Tears filled Tommy's eyes and ran down his face. He then embraced Elizabeth with a hug, who hugged him back along with Franco and Clare as he started crying. Clare and the rest of the gang, humans, dogs and puppies, gathered around Tommy to comfort him over the loss of his friend. For the first time in forever, Tommy cried. Really cried. He cried for Axel...he cried for Elizabeth...he cried for Franco...he cried for all of the innocent lives the Dark 13 had taken or damaged. But most importantly, Tommy cried not only for himself and what he went through his whole life growing up without his parents, but for his friends and family surrounding him too. For the horrors they had all endured throughout the past seven years. Horrors that traumatized them individually.

However, it was through those traumatic experiences that made them closer to each other. It was definitely bittersweet. Still...despite the ordeal being over, Tommy cried for what felt like a lifetime, with the only warm security blanket being that he was surrounded by his family and friends. By the people and animals he cared for to the point of willing to die for them. The people and animals who he loved the most in this beautiful, yet cruel, and dangerous world they lived in.

Those same individuals who all banded together in order to save him and defeat the Dark 13 once and for all in battle. A battle known as...

"The Epic Final Battle Of 2024".

(Scene fades to black)  
 **##################################################################################**

 **So what did you think of the final battle? Does it top all of the others from the first four stories? Please review and let me know what you think. I apologize for the LONG wait. I hope this chapter was worth it. But now that the final battle has been wrapped up, the last few remaining chapters will be uploaded a lot quicker than the others one were.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	105. 103104 105: The End Of A Nightmare

**103/104 105:** **T** **he** **E** **nd Of A** **N** **ightmare.**

Later, back on board the Dark 13's space station, the gang was inside a laboratory that Lady Black had led them to, with Bo punching in the number 2000 on the screen of a time machine. The same time machine the Dark 13 and Helena used to go back into the past and bring Domino, Dipper, Oddball, Max, Lucas, Brandon and Diego here into the present. Now that the ordeal was over, the gang had decided that it was time to return the pups and the kids to their own time periods before the US military arrived. Bo then pressed enter and the portal of the time machine lit up with rainbow colors.

"Okay, you pups, time to go." Said Bo, refering to Domino, Dipper and Oddball as he turned to face the gang.

Domino, Dipper and Oddball each stood on their hind legs and hugged their grandparents, Pongo and Perdy, and then got back on all fours and ran towards the time machine and into the rainbow-colored portal back to the year 2000. The rainbow portal then blinked out.

"And now for you, Max, Lucas, Brandon and Diego." Said Bo before turning the control panel of the time machine and punching in the number 2018.

"You sure you wanna split? I mean...there's a lot of cool things to enjoy here in (2024)." Said Keegan.

"Sorry...but we have to go." Said Lucas.

Bo then hit enter, making the portal light up it's rainbow color again, and he turned to the gang. "It is time."

"I guess this is goodbye." Said Brandon as he, Lucas, Max and Diego looked at the others.

"Bye-bye." Said the gang to the past kids.

"Thanks for all the help." Said Lois.

"Don't mention it." Said Max.

"You're welcome. Or as we say in Mexico, "De Nada"." Said Diego.

With that said, Max, Lucas, Brandon and Diego all ran towards the time machine and ran into the rainbow portal, heading back to (2018) and the portal blinked out.

"Bye, Maxie." Said Clark before waving goodbye along with the human part of the gang, minus Bo.

"Wow...so they're all in their own time periods?" Dante asked.

"That's right. Domino, Dipper and Oddball are back in the year (2000), and Max, Lucas, Brandon and Diego are back in (2018). Any year you type in, the time machine takes you to it." Said Jason.

"So, uh...i guess that everything is back to normal then, huh?" Said Lois.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Said Lady Black.

"Not quite." Said Dice. "When...when we get back home to Paris, Texas...does that mean my siblings are still gonna be adopted by different families?"

Rex and Gigi looked at each other.

"Well, Gigi? What do you think? Should we move forward with the adoption plan?" Rex asked.

"I don't see any reason why we shouldn't. I mean, the whole reason we were gonna put the puppies up for adoption in the first place was to keep them safe from Cruella. And since she hasn't been found yet, i think we should continue the adoption plans." Said Gigi.

"Cruella's not still at large." Said Lois.

"Huh?" Said Rex and Gigi as they looked at Lois.

"What did you say?" Gigi asked.

"She's down in the cake factory inside the oven with her goons." Said Lois.

"Thanks to us and the 104 Dalmatians, that is. When we saw that Cruella and her goons were arriving in the North Pole and heading toward the space station, we set a trap for them, and the 104 Dalmatians baked her and her goons into a cake and trapped them in the oven." Lois explained.

"So Cruella and her goons are trapped on board this space station?" Gigi asked.

"That's right. And they're not going anywhere...except to prison when the US military gets here." Said Lois.

"We got 'em right where we want 'em." Mia added.

"Well, that is good news! With Cruella and her goons trapped on board the space station, and the US military on it's way to arrest them and the other villains, that means the puppies are now all safe!" Said Gigi excitedly before looking at the Miller puppies. "Did you hear that, guys, you're safe! Now we don't have to put you up for adoption anymore!"

"Wait." Dice began. "If...if Cruella really has been caught...does that she'll be going to lock-down along with the other villains?"

"Yes, that is correct." Said Gigi.

"Could you do us a favor and continue with the adoption?" Dice asked.

"What?" Gigi asked.

"Adoption? Will someone please explain to me what's going on?" Jason asked.

"Well...when Cruella revealed herself to be alive to the rest of the world...your Dad and i feared for the puppies' safety. So we decided to put them up for adoption and give them to other families to insure their safety. I'm sorry if that upsets you, but..."

"No, no, no, it's okay, i...i totally understand. You were only trying to protect them from Cruella. I would've done the same thing if i were in your position." Said Jason, cutting Gigi off.

"Pups...are you sure you still wanna go through with the adoption?" Molly asked.

"We're absolutely certain. Right, guys?" Said Dice.

"Right." Said Mickey and Max, with Olive barking in agreement.

"You mean...you still wanna go through with this?" Moose asked.

"Yeah!" Said Dice, Mickey and Max excitedly, with Olive barking once in agreement.

"But why? I mean...Cruella and her goons are going to prison along with the other villains, so there's no reason to continue the adoption." Said Molly.

"We know...but...we still wanna go through with it." Said Dice.

"But i thought you all ran away because you didn't wanna be split up." Said Moose.

"Yes. We saw no reason to leave the family or be torn apart. What was the purpose of that?" Mickey admitted. "None of us were happy about leaving the family or being split into different homes. You, Mom and Gigi, Jason and Rex are the only family we've ever known. We like it better with you guys anyway. And besides...neither of us or our new families will have normal lives if they know we can talk." Said Mickey.

"And that's why i think...we should give up our abilities to talk to humans...and be normal dogs. Like Mom, Olive Copper, and the other dogs." Said Dice.

"Well...we...suppose things with our new families won't be so bad. Perhaps we...over-reacted just a tad." Said Max. "We've all come to realize that through this ordeal."

"You all would be okay with this?" Molly asked.

"Mom, the only reasons we ran away in the first place was because we didn't wanna be separated and we wanted to save Tommy from the Dark 13. Now that we have gotten over our fear of separation, as well as saved Tommy...i think we should all just move on with our new families." Said Dice.

"We've spent all this time thinking we didn't need new families. But in truth...we did. Like Dorothy says in The Wizard Of Oz, "There's no place like home". Wow. I guess going through this ordeal tought us all a lesson." Said Max.

"There you have it. We're all on board with living with our new families. We really want it to work." Said Dice.

"I want it to work too. I don't have any other options for you guys." Said Gigi.

"But if it's gonna work, you guys...we've all got to make some changes. We've gotta retire from being talking dogs. We can be normal dogs, like every other dog in the world. Dogs that just respond by barking." Said Dice.

"I think that can be arranged." Said Candace.

"Huh?" Said the human part of the gang and Moose and the three male Miller pups as they and the other dogs all looked at Candace.

"What do you mean? How?" Tommy asked.

"Are there any pills and needles on in this laboratory?" Candace asked Lady Black.

"Dozens, why?" Said Lady Black.

Candace just smiled.

 **103**  
 **DALMATIANS**

Lady Black and Candace gathered a bottle of blue pills and a needle, followed by Candace sticking Pongo with the needle and drawing some of his blood. She then injected some of the blood in three of the blue pills, followed by placing them on the floor in front of Dice, Mickey and Max.

"There you go. Three pills containing the DNA of a regular Dalmatian. Just swollow them and you'll be normal in no time flat." Said Candace, holding the needle now half filled with blood while Lady Black held the open bottle of blue pills.

"Really? Sweet!" Said Dice. "Well...here's to us, guys."

"Right. To all of us going on with our new lives with our new families." Mickey added before he and his brothers proceeded to take the blue pills.

"You guys, wait." Said Jason, making Dice, Mickey and Max to stop. "If you take those pills, there's no going back."

"We know." Said Dice, Mickey and Max.

"No more talking to me or other kids?" Jason said.

"We know." Dice, Mickey and Max repeated.

"And no more translating the languages of other animals?" Tommy said.

"We know." Said Dice, Mickey and Max.

"But you love doing all of those things." Said Jackson.

"We know!" Dice, Mickey and Max shouted.

"Then why are you doing this?" Keegan asked.

"Because we love our new families more. That's why we're doing this. For them." Dice answered.

"Candace...are you sure this is gonna work?" Jerry asked.

"I'm positive. When i was working with that underground dog experimenting business, Dr. Frankenstein showed me how to revert a talking dog, or one with powers, back into a regular one." Said Candace.

"And that was by, what, injecting the blood of a normal dog into a pill and giving it to a talking one?" Clare asked.

"Yes. Yes, it was." Said Candace. "Now, come on, pups. Take the pills before the DNA in them gets cold. Otherwise they're no good."

"Okay. On the count of three? Ready? 1...2...3!" Said Dice before he, Mickey and Max licked the pills up off the floor and swallowed them.

"Well?" Elizabeth asked.

"Did it work?" Franco added.

Dice, Mickey and Max remained silent.

"Dice?" Tommy said.

The three male Miller pups were all silent for another minute before Dice responded with a bark, followed by Mickey and Max.

"That would be a yes." Said Adriana.

"Oh, my gosh, they worked! They actually worked!" Gigi shouted excitedly before she and the other humans cheered while the other dogs howled in victory.

"Great. Now everything's back to normal." Said Roy.

"Not quite." Said Moose.

"What?" Bo asked.

"I've been thinking. Candace...could you inject some more of that DNA into another pill for me?" Said Moose.

"What?! Why?!" Lois gasped.

"Well, as long as we're turning everything back to normal, we might as well turn it all back to normal." Said Moose.

"Now, lets think this through for a second. Are you sure this is what you want?" Candace asked.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." Said Moose.

"Well, then all i can say is...your wish is my command." Said Candace.

Lady Black handed Candace a pill out of the bottle and she injected some of the DNA into it and laid it down on the floor in front of Moose.

"There you go. One pill containing normal Dalmatian DNA. All you have to do is gulp it down and you'll be as normal as the rest of the dogs." Said Candace.

"Thanks, Candace. I really appreciate it. But before i do, i have one last thing to say to you." Said Moose.

"Oh, yeah, what's that?" Candace asked.

"I just want you to know that...i don't hate you." Said Moose.

"Don't hate me? For what?" Candace asked confused.

"For what went down in New York in (2013) in that underground dog experimenting business." Moose answered.

"How did you know about that?" Candace asked.

"Because...i was the Dalmatian puppy that you, that doctor and his two goons nearly experimented on that night. I was the pup who spilled those scientific chemicals all over myself. It was how i got my powers and ability to talk to kids. I guess i must've passed it on to three of my puppies, because within six weeks, they were talking to Jason, just like i was able to talk to Max, Lucas, Brandon and Diego. And i guess as i got older, i was able to speak to adults too, i just...never did until this year during this incident. But either way, i want you to know that i don't hate you for what happened to me. And i don't hold any grudges or unforgiveness towards you. You shouldn't either. It wasn't your fault with what happened to me. Don't hate or blame yourself for that night anymore than you already have...because i don't. I never did." Said Moose.

Tears filled Candace's eyes. "Thank you." She said as the tears started to fall from her eyes before wiping them away. "Thank you, that...that means a lot."

"Thanks." Said Moose. "Well...normal, here i come." He said before licking up the pill from the floor and swallowing it.

"Well?" Dante asked.

"Did it work? Do you feel any different?" Ethan asked.

Moose remained silent for a moment and then responded with a loud bark, making everyone flinch.

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Roxy.

"Well, what do you know? Now everything's normal again." Said Zoey.

"Well, almost." Said Jackson before reaching inside his right shorts pocket and getting out Moose's blue/green bone-shaped name tag and then going up to Moose and putting it on his collar. "There. Now it's normal." He said before hugging the male adult Dalmatian.

"Awwwwwww." Said all of the other humans.

"Well, look at that. Isn't that just touching?" Roy said.

"Yes. Yes, it is. And now only three more pills to give." Said Candace before taking another blue pill out of the bottle, injecting it with the DNA, and then placing it on the floor in front of Molly. She then injected another blue pill with the DNA and placed it on the floor in front of Olive. The orange-haired woman injected one more pill with the last bit of DNA that was in the needle and then sat it down on the floor in front of Copper.

Molly, Olive and Copper then licked the pills up off the floor and swallowed them.

"Just in case." Candace said.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Later that same night, the US military had now arrived at the North Pole and were taking care of business, with the Dark 13's space station now being on the snow-covered ground. Some members of the military were carrying the 103 and 104 Dalmatians out of the Dark 13's space station and putting them on separate ships. They put 99 of the 103 Dalmatians on board one ship and 99 of the 104 Dalmatians on board another ship while Rex, Gigi and the adult members of the gang were giving statements to other members of the military, leaving everything out about the time travel, the entity, Athaliah's ghost, the Grim Reaper, the Death Wolf, Athaliah and the entity going to HeLL, and the new world. Especially the new world. Well, sort of. They did tell the military about the Dark 13's plans to steal the world's children population and take them to another planet, but they didn't tell them that planet was located in another universe, neither did Adriana tell them about the Dark 13 being aliens. After all, who was gonna believe that?

One of the male military members were carrying the magic kit, which Elizabeth and Franco had presented as evidence while another was carrying the white siberian tiger skin rug out of the space station. Another male marine also carried the two framed picture of the drawings of the two Dalmatian puppy coats out of the space station too.

Meanwhile, rescue divers were diving in the ocean to recover Stacy's body, but couldn't find it.

"Roger that." Said The male leader of the rescue divers on a black walki-talki before turning it off, with the male co-leader standing at his side, along with a military man. Rex and Bo were also in the man's presence. "I'm sorry, we're ceasing search and recovery." He said to Rex and Bo, who had both given their statements to the military.

"What? Stacy's in there somewhere." Said Rex.

"The divers haven't been able to find her." Said the male leader.

"She's inside Heaven's Veil." Said Rex.

"And my men have searched through the remains of the square-shaped ship, but it was blown to bits and we're not finding a body." Said the leader.

"And we won't unless it turns up somewhere on it's own." Added the male co-leader.

"You can't just leave her down there!" Said Rex.

"We've done everything we can." Said the leader.

"You have to keep looking. Please, she's my friend's sister." Said Rex.

"Sir, she's been under too long. Even if we did find her, she's could not have survived." Said the military man.

"So...you're done?" Rex asked.

"I'm sorry." Said the leader before turning his walki-talki back on. "I'm making it official. Stacy HeLL is dead." He said in his walki-talki as he walked off, followed by the co-leader and the military man. The rescue divers were also getting out of the ocean and walking away as well.

"You're just walking away?" Rex asked the search team.

"I'm really sorry, Bryson." Said Bo.

"What on Earth happened? Stacy's just dead?" Rex asked.

"Listen, it's not right." Said Bo.

"I know she was no saint." Said Rex as he turned to face Bo. "Lying to me and Tommy for two months, trying to pass him off as her's and mine, but i do believe she loved him...in a sick sort of way."

"That's one way to discribe it." Said Rex.

"She cared about that little boy, Bo." Said Rex.

"Yeah, i know. I know that she did, and now...that kid has not only lost his best friend, Axel, he's lost the only mother he's ever truely known." Said Rex.

"But he has his real parents. Elizabeth and Franco." Said Rex

"I hate to cut this moment short, but, uh...i'm gonna go talk to the US military and see if i can get them to get the state of Texas's police system is back up and running. If i can, i'm going to file a report on Stacy, and then i'm, uh...i'm gonna go check on Tommy once the military has finished up here." Said Bo.

"You really care about Tommy...don't you?" Rex said.

"Yeah, i do." Said Bo.

"Yeah, i do too. Of course after finding out the kid's not mine, and after everything that happened here tonight, i don't know how i feel anymore." Said Rex.

"Yeah, it's tough. I mean, all of this is...All this is pretty hard. Do you wanna come with me?" Bo said.

"No, you go ahead, i need some time." Said Rex.

"Are you sure, Bryson, it's freezing out here." Bo said.

"Yeah, i'm sure. I'm need some time before i can be around people again." Said Rex.

"Okay, i gotta go." Said Bo before proceeding to walk off.

"Can you do me a favor?" Rex asked, stopping Bo in his tracks.

"Anything." Said Bo as he turned to Rex.

"Gigi needs to know...that her, uh, that her sister..."

"Yes, yes. I'll, uh, i'll handle it, don't worry." Said Bo, cutting Rex off.

"She's probably still giving statements to the military like everyone else." Said Rex.

"I'll get over to her as soon as i can." Said Bo.

"Thanks." Said Rex.

Bo then walked off, leaving Rex alone.

Rex, meanwhile, turned back to the ocean and looked at it, lost in his thought over everything that had happened this year and tonight.  
 **##################################################################################**

(Meanwhile, on board another military ship )

"Hey." Said a male diver as he walked up to a military man with a paper on a clipboard. "Can you file this, uh, death report for me?"

"Sure thing." Said the military man as he took the papers from the diver and walked off.

The diver then turned to leave.

"Excuse me?" Clare asked as she walked up to the diver who turned to face her. "Death report, who died?" Having finished giving her statement to the military, she was now waiting on board the ship for the gang.

"Stacy HeLL. The search for her has been called off. She's been presumed dead." Said the diver.

"I see." Said Clare.

"Sorry for your loss." Said the diver.

"Thank you." Said Clare.

The diver then exited the ship to rejoin the rest of the group of divers, leaving Clare alone.

 **/**

Elsewhere on board the ship, Jason, Tommy, Keegan and the other kids and the dogs were all sitting on the floor together up against the wall with Elizabeth, who was sitting next to Tommy while stroking his long blond hair, with his head resting on her chest. Having given her statement to the military, she waited on board the ship with the kids for the others. The kids had all been placed on the ship to avoid being questioned by the military on the orders of Rex, Gigi and the other adult members of the gang, as they had all decided that the kids and dogs had been through enough with this latest ordeal and they didn't wanna make matters worse by letting them be interviewed by the US government.

Tommy had also ditched his Dark 13 hooded coat along with his black gloves, now only wearing his pale blue, buttoned-up, short sleeve shirt, his blue pants and his black sneakers.

"You know...i've been thinking. When we get back to the US...maybe you, me and your Dad can go on a vacation together. Just the three of us." Said Elizabeth.

"I guess so." Said Tommy in a sad tone, still upset over Axel's death.

The door then opened and in walked Clare, who then closed the door behind her.

"Clare." Said Elizabeth before getting up and going over to where Clare was. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, i'm fine. But, uh..." Clare trailed off.

"But what? What's wrong? Did something happen while you were away?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." Said Clare.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"Stacy didn't make it." Clare answered in a low tone.

"What? Stacy's dead?" Elizabeth asked lowly.

"...Yes." Said Clare.

"Oh, my gosh. Well, did they at least recover her body?" Elizabeth asked.

"No. The divers went in as long as they could, but...there was no sign of her. Given the explosion of Heaven's Veil and the temperature of the water and the fact that she was trapped inside that massive ice-cream cone...it's unlikely that she survived." Said Clare.

"Do you think we should tell Tommy or should we wait for the rest of the gang?" Elizabeth asked.

"Tell me what?" Came a young male voice from behind.

Elizabeth turned to see Tommy standing behind her.

"What's wrong? What happened? Did they find Stacy yet?" Tommy asked.

Elizabeth and Clare looked at each other before looking at Tommy.

"Honey...can we go somewhere and talk?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure." Said Tommy.

"Actually...with all due respect, Elizabeth...i think i'd like to talk with Tommy. If that's alright with you." Said Clare.

"Of course it is. You know what? I'm gonna go and be with the other kids and the dogs while you guys catch up." Said Elizabeth before walked back over to where the other kids and the dogs were and sat down beside them.

Clare and Tommy then went over to two chairs, turned them to face each other, and sat down in them, with Tommy sitting in his chair backwards and resting his arms on the top of it, as well as resting his chin on his arms.

"Sooo...what's this all about? Why do you look so sad?" Tommy asked.

"Well, i've got some bad news for you, Tommy." Said Clare.

"It's not Gigi and Rex, right?" Tommy asked.

"No, no they're fine." Said Clare.

"And the others are okay?" Tommy asked.

"The others are fine too...as far as i know. But, uh...Stacy...she had an accident." Said Clare.

"What do you mean? On board Heaven's Veil?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. Well, sort of." Said Clare.

"Why do you say it like that?" Tommy asked.

"Well...i don't have all the details, but...as you know, she was on board the ship with us...and after having that talk with you, me, your Mom and the others in the control room...she tried to get off of Heaven's Veil...and when we got off, the sattelite fired it's lazor beam at HV, making it crash into the ice-cold ocean and explode." Said Clare.

"I know. I saw it. She must have been really mad. Stacy told me she hated the cold more than anything else. You should hear her. "What's the use of global warming if i still have to freeze to death every winter?" Said Tommy.

"Well, it was cold...and she was trapped in that massive ice-cream cone...so she was trapped on board the ship when it crashed into the ocean and exploded...and she wasn't able to get out in time." Said Clare.

"But she's okay?" Tommy asked.

"No. No, she's not." Said Clare. "Stacy died."

Tommy remained silent.

"Look...she was the only mother you ever knew these past several weeks, so it's okay to let your feelings out." Clare assured.

"You mean cry?" Tommy asked.

"Sure." Said Clare.

"I can't." Said Tommy.

"Well, i'm not gonna tell anybody." Said Clare.

"It's not that. I don't think i have the right, you know?" Said Tommy.

"What do you mean?" Clare asked.

"I hated her. I wanted her to die...or at least go away. It's her fault i never got to know who my real parents were." Said Tommy.

"Look, i don't blame you for being mad at her. I mean, i was mad at her too." Said Clare.

"You were?" Tommy asked.

"Sure." Clare stated. "Tommy, you're like a son to me. And i wasn't happy about what she did to you or your parents."

"But you didn't want her to die...right?" Tommy said.

"Well, no. No, but even if i did, it wouldn't be my fault. Unless i had some magical powers. And you don't have magical powers, do you?" Said Clare.

"No." Said Tommy.

"So...it's not your fault either. But i'm glad you told me about all of this. I'm pround of you." Said Clare.

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"Well, before all of this happened here at the North Pole, do you remember? You were ready to run away and leave town without giving your real parents a chance to be apart of your life, even though it wasn't their fault they had lost you. But you did the right thing. In the end, you heeded Axel's advice and decided to stick around and give them a chance, and...that was a good thing to do. I think so, especially after what you just told me. You know, for you to do something that selfless and that caring...just for your parents' sake...that was a very grown-up thing to do." Said Clare.

"I didn't want my real parents to think that i blamed them for what happened to me." Said Tommy.

"Well, you see? That's what i mean. You did good." Said Clare.

"I didn't really want her to die." Said Tommy.

"I know. I didn't either." Said Clare. "But if you ever wanna talk about anything...Do you have my cell number?"

Tommy shook his head.

"Well, i-Hey, you know what?" Clare said. "I've even been known to text sometimes." She said as she reached into her right suit top pocket and got out her black cellphone. "So, uh, if you give me your cellphone number, i can stay in touch with you."

"Want me to do it?" Tommy asked.

"Sure." Said Clare as she handed Tommy her cellphone. "It might take some time."

Tommy punched buttons on Clare's cellphone before handing it back to her.

"Haha." Clare laughed as Tommy handed her cellphone back to her, followed by placing it back in her right suit top pocket. "You know what, i could use someone like you in my life. I'm friends with Gigi and Rex, but...now that they've found their missing son...i imagine that they're gonna be too busy catching up with each other to be bothered with anyone else for a while. You know, i talk to Rex a lot, but..."

"He's always busy." Said Tommy.

"Yeah. And now he's got a lot on his plate, having found his son and everything. But, uh...if you wouldn't mind, i could call you every now and then. Or i could text you." Said Clare.

"That'd be okay." Said Tommy.

Clare smiled at Tommy before they got up and hugged each other. "I love you, Tommy."

"I love you too, Clare." Said Tommy.

"Thank you." Said Clare.

"Clare?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, Tommy?" Clare asked.

"I'm glad you're apart of my life." Tommy answered.

"Me too, Tommy. Me too." Said Clare.

Elizabeth and the other kids all look on at the heartwarming scene with smiles on their faces, and the dogs...well, the dogs just looked.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Said Clare before she and Tommy ended the hug. "How did you know that Xemnas and Xehanort were the same person?"

"Easy. They had the same skin, eyes and personality. That and i've played the Kingdom Hearts video games enough to know that Xemnas and Xehanort are the same person." Said Tommy.

"Ahahahahaha!" Clare laughed. "Oh, you sly dog, you." She said as she ruffled Tommy's hair. "Did you hear that, Elizabeth?"

"I did. It's nice to know that those video games finally proved to be useful in real life situations." Said Elizabeth.

"I know, right? Who'd-a thunk it." Said Keegan.

"Thunk?" Jason said.

"It's a word." Said Keegan.

"...Right." Said Jason.

"Well...i better go and break the news about Stacy to Gigi. She was her sister, after all." Said Clare.

"I'll go with you." Said Elizabeth as she stood up. "It's better if Gigi hears it from us than from the US military."

"Right. Let's go." Said Clare before she and Elizabeth headed towards the door to exit the room.

"Clare?" Said Tommy, making Clare and Elizabeth stop in their tracks.

"Yeah?" Asked Clare as she and Elizabeth turned to face Tommy.

"When you see Gigi...tell her i'm sorry about Stacy." Said Tommy.

"We will. Thanks." Said Clare before she and Elizabeth walked up to the door where Clare opened it, and both women exited the room, with Clare closing the door behind them. **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, four male military members brought Colonel D, Professor Fastboom, Dr. Skullier and the Skeleton Man out of the space station's cargo in handcuffs, escorting them to one of the ships.

Two more male military members came out of the space station with the pink cake-trapped Helena, Linda and Donna, escorting them to the same ship, with their heads sticking out of the top of the cake, Helena's hands sticking out on both sides, as well as her feet sticking out at the bottom.

An ice-cream cone-trapped Richard Scolex was then carried out of the space station by two other male military members, escorting him to the same ship, with his head sticking out at the top, his hands sticking out on both sides, and his feet sticking out at the bottom.

Two more military men then exited the space station with a pink cake-trapped Cruella, Diane, Vivian and Fabian, which Franco took notice of while giving his statement to one of the military men.

"Excuse me." Said Franco before walking away from the man and over to the two military men and the cake-trapped Cruella, Diane, Vivian and Fabian, blocking their path, standing five feet away from them. "Well, well, well...Cruella De ViL. They finally got you...again." Said Franco. "So she's going to prison, right?" He asked the two military men.

"Who? Miss De ViL?" Asked the first military man.

"Yeah, Miss De ViL." Said Franco.

"Oh, yeah. She's going to prison for a LONG time. Maybe forever." Said the first military man.

"Okay, great. But..." Said Franco before reaching inside his pants pocket, getting out a black lazor gun, and pointing it at Cruella. "i'm afraid that just isn't good enough."

This made many of the other military men stop doing their jobs and focus on the scene of Franco pointing the lazor gun at Cruella. Among the military men witnessing this was Mia. One of the military men got his gun out of his right pants pocket and pointed it at Franco.

"What are you doing?" Cruella asked.

"What does it look like i'm doing? I'm holding you at gunpoint." Said Franco.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on, son." Said Cruella.

"No, don't. You don't use that word with me...ever. You're no mother of mine." Said Franco.

"Tell me what this is about? You sound angry. Why don't we go someplace private and talk?" Said Cruella. "Can you give me a minute alone with this gentalmen, darlings?" She asked the two military men.

"No. No. Nobody goes anywhere." Said Franco.

"So what are you gonna do? Shoot me?" Cruella asked.

"That depends." Said Franco.

"On?" Cruella questioned.

"On how you answer these questions. Did you...or did you not force Betsy Brown to illegally adopt me in (1988)? Are you my real mother?" Said Franco.

Cruella staid silent.

"Answer the question, mother." Said Franco.

"Franco, where is this coming from?" Cruella asked.

"Straight from Betsy." Franco answered. "She told me you backed her into a corner and forced her to illegally adopt me when i was born."

"And you bought that?" Cruella asked.

"Is it true?" Franco asked.

"I can't believe that you think i would do that. Why would i do it?" Said Cruella.

"To keep me from destroying the one thing you loved most in this world." Said Franco.

"You mean my career as a fashion mogul." Said Cruella. "I can't believe you bought that story."

"I didn't at first...but then the evidence..." Franco began.

"Oh, there's evidence?" Cruella asked.

"The evidence in Betsy's story made me think that maybe it was true. See, Betsy wouldn't do something like this. Adopt a new-born child illegally." Said Franco.

"Maybe some crooked layer put her up to it." Said Cruella.

"No, no, no, if that were true, then she would've turned down the offer. So it had to be someone else. Someone with enough power and influences. Someone...who had a lot of money. The kind of someone who would benefit from getting rid of...her own son." Said Franco.

"Sounds to me like you've already decided that i'm that someone." Said Cruella.

"Tell me you're not." Said Franco.

"And if i am?" Cruella asked.

"Then be an adult and have the guts to say it to my face." Said Franco.

"Did i go to America in (1988) just to get rid of you when you were born? Did i force Betsy Brown to adopt you illegally? You bet i did. And yes...i am your mother." Said Cruella.

"You really did this. You blackmailed Betsy into illegally adopting me in (1988) just to hold onto your career and welth as a De ViL. And when you were pregnant again in '89, you just didn't learn from the past, did you?! You put that child up for adoption too as soon as it was born, just like you did me!" Said Franco.

"Are you suprised? Did you honestly think that i would take what you were gonna do to me lying down? That you could snake your way into this world and take my career and welth away from me while i was busy moving Heaven and Earth to increase my life as an heiress and fashion mogul?" Said Cruella.

"I didn't ask to be brought into this world and neither did Rex." Said Franco.

"You nearly humiliated me...in front of my family. And you nearly humiliated me in front of the world, as well as nearly cost me my career and fortune. What did you want me to do, just...let it happen?" Said Cruella.

"No, come on." Said Franco.

"I guess it never occurred to you while you were preparing to come into the world that i may have had future plans for my life. Plans for my career as a fashion mogul. But you nearly took all those plans...and you nearly destroyed all of them." Said Cruella.

Franco: "You think that that's what i-"

"When i found out i was pregnant in (1987)...with only nine months before you were born...i vowed to myself that i would get rid of you once you were born and keep your relation to me hidden. Well, that's exactly what i did, my son. I went to America in (1988), forced Betsy into illegally adopting you, had you, and then i gave you up to her as soon as you were born. Aint it a sitch?" Said Cruella.

"Well, you're right. It's a sitch. But it didn't last. You see, everything that you did to get rid of me was all in vein. You used Betsy, used her love for me. That was just like a rich person. You used blackmail and threats to coerce her into being your unwilling accomplice." Said Franco.

"Don't let her fool you. Betsy was all on board with me. She was a willing and eager participant, just like Stacy was in four years ago in the first 104 Dalmatians incident and in this current ordeal. Very imaginative. Luring Gigi to that old, abandoned house and locking her in that basement with a generator that was leaking carbon monoxide? I didn't come up with that, she came up with that idea all by herself." Said Cruella.

"She was desperate, Cruella. YOU coached her all along the way, just like you did this time. You told her exactly what to do in exchange for your silence of Rex being Jason's father. You set Rex and Gigi up! Just like you set me and Elizabeth up! You made sure you had the mayor's office, the justice system and the US military on your side! You even used our own son! And he's just a kid!" Said Franco.

"For now." Said Cruella.

"You know, i always knew that you were a villain with no redeeming qualities from watching the Dalmatians movies, but...i never dreamed that you would subject another child to that kind of cruelty and let the Dark 13 brainwash him into going along with their plans." Said Franco.

"The Dark 13 simply opened Tommy's eyes and showed him that behind all the phony morality, the adults of this world were just a bunch of decieving hypocrites who deserve everything they get." Said Cruella.

"And did Elizabeth...deserve...to almost get murdered?" Franco asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cruella asked.

"Stacy wasn't your only accomplice, Cruella! Helena HeLL! She was your sidekick too...wasn't she? And so were Linda, Richard and the Dark 13! You had them kidnap me and my friends! And then they taped us in wheel chairs that were hanging from the ceiling inside a cake factory that they installed on board their space station! And we had to watch them drop Bo into a huge bowel of cake batter, pour him in triple-deck cake bowel, and then put him in a huge, hot, blazing oven! While you were off on the other side of the world in Greece, planning to kill hundreds of Dalmatian puppies!" Said Franco.

"I still don't know what you're talking about, darling." Said Cruella.

"You let those maniac terrorize us! Do you have any idea what that put us through?! What they were about to do to us?!" Said Franco.

"I never even included Helena-"

"SHUT UP!" Franco shouted, cutting Cruella off. "They were gonna kill us! My son's mother! All of our friends! And ME! The baby you carried inside you more nine months 35 years ago! And worst of all, they were going to use Tommy in their plans to steal the world's children population and take them to another planet! What kind of a woman allows something like that to happen?! What kind of a mother and grandmother?!"

"Like you said, Franco...i'm just doing what any other rich person would've done. And as for Helena, the Dark 13, and the other villains kidnapping you and your friends...that was all Helena's idea...not mine. I didn't even know that she was going to do that." Said Cruella.

"Now, that i believe. I believe you when you say you had no knowlege of Helena's plans to abduct and kill me and my friends. I believe that." Said Franco.

"I can't say i blame her though. Do you think Cruella would let it slide...if someone did to her family what your friends did to Helena's?" Said Vivian.

"Cruella can be...a cruel, petty woman...and she has done some rotten things to people over the years, including me, Elizabeth, Tommy and all of our friends, but nothing ever this low. She never tried to kill anyone. 'Cause she has standards...and they keep her in check. They keep her partly human." Said Cruella.

"Well, that part about her never trying to kill anyone isn't true. Remember at the fur factory in Paris in (2000) when she locked Kevin and Chloe in the basement with the 102 Dalmatians? She said, and i quote, "Oh, what fun. To get away with murder"." Said Diane.

"I just said that to scare them, i wasn't really gonna have them killed. I was gonna call up Professor Fastboom and have him come down to Paris and erase their memories of the incident and then send them back home." Said Cruella.

"Well, i don't know anything about that, aside from that line being used in the (2002) film adaption of the 102 Dalmatians incident. But i do know this: The minute you started using what you knew about Jason, Rex, Elizabeth, Tommy, me, your sons and grandsons-my brother, son and nephew-your family-my family-that's when you stopped being partly human. That's when you gave up what was left of your humanity. See, you're not one of us anymore. Right now...you are nothing." Said Franco.

"I'm nothing? Well, then this is gonna be real easy. Go ahead, darling, i'm not gonna stop you. Pull the trigger. Come on, darling." Said Cruella.

"As you wish." Said Franco, before preparing to shoot Cruella.

"Franco?! FRANCO!" Said Elizabeth as she and Clare rushed onto the scene. "Don't. Please don't. Franco, please, put it away."

"Get out of here, both of you." Said Franco.

"You know we can't do that." Said Clare.

"This is between Cruella and me." Said Franco.

"And me. And i'm not gonna let you hurt Cruella." Said Elizabeth.

"What, after what she and the other villains did to us, our son, and all of our friends?" Said Franco.

"After what she tried to do to us, Franco. She TRIED to use Stacy to get what she wanted, she TRIED to use her and the other villains to steal and kill hundreds of Dalmatian puppies and make them into two fur coats...but she failed. Look...i love you. I love you more than i've ever loved anyone. And i'm never, ever going to leave you. But if you shoot Cruella, you're gonna leave me, you're gonna leave Tommy. You're gonna go to prison and she'll have won, is that what you want?" Said Elizabeth.

"Of course it ends this way. It just makes too much sense." Said Cruella.

"I'm just trying to stop you from hurting anyone else." Said Franco.

"You can't. Thanks to my being born evil, i'm hard-wired for bad decisions. So come on, just put me out of my misery. You know the truth. We both know my life isn't worth saving. And if you let me go...i will get out of prison again some day...and i will start this dognapping scenario all over again. It's what i do. So come on, be the hero...and end this whole thing right here once and for all...before it starts again. Come on, Franco." Said Cruella.

"Franco...put the gun down." Said Clare.

"No. She has to pay for what she's done. She gave me up for adoption as soon as i was born just so she could hang on to her career and fortune. Then she did the same thing to my brother, Rex. Because of her, Rex and i never grew up together. Because of her, Rex and i never got to know each other as brothers. And because of her, i missed out on years of my nephew's life. I've missed out on so many years of my life. Years that i will never be able get back...because of her." Said Franco.

"Okay...i'll give you that. You have missed out on so many years of your life, and your brother's, and your nephew's. And that's because of Cruella." Said Clare.

"And don't forget Stacy. Because of her, Elizabeth and i never knew we had a son until now. But unfortunately, Stacy isn't here to answer for the role she played in me and Elizabeth missing out on ten years of Tommy's life. But Cruella is. Yes, Stacy is the main person responsible for me and Elizabeth missing out on ten years of Tommy's life, but we wouldn't have had to wait that long if Cruella had just come forward four years ago when she learned the truth about his existence." Said Franco.

"Yes, that's true. And she's gonna pay for it. Okay, she's gonna go back to prison for the rest of her life and she's never gonna get out." Said Clare.

"She's not going to prison because she's gonna be dead! She's not even gonna make it to jail or court, much less prison!" Franco yelled.

"Listen to me, Franco, forget everything that this woman has done to you and what you've missed out on because of her. Focus on the here and now. Think about Tommy, think about your son and all he's been through over the years. Everything that happened this year and here tonight is the fault of one person and one person only. And that's Stacy. She made the decision to steal Tommy from Elizabeth at birth and keep his existence a secret from you and Elizabeth for ten years. A decision that neither of you had no say in. A decision that Tommy had no say in." Said Clare.

"Got that right." Said Franco.

"But if you pull that trigger...you will be the one who make the dicision not to be in Tommy's life this time. And Elizabeth's, and Rex's, and your foster family's." Clare warned.

"I have to protect Elizabeth and Tommy." Said Franco.

"Then lower the gun." Said Clare. "Your son needs a father, not a murderer."

"I almost was a murderer. I hurt so many people when my car plowed through that carnival." Said Franco.

"What happened at the carnival was an accident and nobody got killed. But if you cross this line...the journey back isn't easy. Trust me...it's the truth." Said Clare. "This is what Cruella wants you to do...so don't do it. You've already missed out on ten years of Tommy's life. And you will miss out on even more if you pull that trigger."

"Franco, please. Just...put-put the gun down and we'll beat Cruella together. Please." Elizabeth begged.

Franco kept the gun pointed at Cruella, prepared to pull the trigger and end her life.

"Franco...Franco...you can pull that trigger, i can't stop you and neither can Elizabeth, but if you do, you are never gonna to see your son again, is that what you want?" Said Clare. "He's been through enough these past ten years. But he stuck around because he took Axel's advice and is willing to give both you and Elizabeth a chance to be his real Mom and Dad. It may take some time, but he is willing to give it a shot. And if that's not why he stuck around, then why did he? You tell me, WHY DID HE?! Can guarantee me that there's another reason he stuck around? Can you guarantee that 100%? What if you're wrong? You wanna be with 'em, don't you? You wanna be apart of Elizabeth and Tommy's lives. I know you do. And they want you to be with them. Now you have gotta make a decision. It's the biggest decision of your life. Trust me. Trust Elizabeth, trust Tommy, Franco. You need to trade that gun...and your hate for this woman...for Elizabeth...and for Tommy. You need to exchange your hatred for Cruella for the love of your son, and you need to do it right now. What do you say? Are you ready to make that trade?"

Franco remained focused on Cruella as he kept the gun pointed at her.

"Sir, i have to insist you put that gun down." Said one of the first military man at the right side of Cruella and her gang.

"Drop it, man...or we drop you." Said the military man pointing his gun at Franco.

"Sir...remember your son." Said the second military man at the left side of Cruella and her gang.

"Sir, i'm warning you for that last time." Said the military man aiming his gun at Franco.

"Sir, you can't be with your son if you're in jail." Said first military man at the right side of Cruella and her gang.

Franco kept the lazor gun at Cruella for a few more seconds before dropping it to the snow-covered ground. "Take her away." He said before standing aside, allowing the two men to pass by him with the cake-trapped Cruella, Diane, Vivian and Fabian and escort them to military ship the other villains had been placed on.

The military man pointing the gun at Franco lowered the weapon and placed it back inside his right pants pocket and then walked over to where the gun was lying and picked it up and walked away, and the other military men resumed their jobs.

Elizabeth and Clare then walked up to Franco.

"You did the right thing, Franco." Said Clare.

"I know." Said Franco.

"I'm proud of you." Said Clare.

"I'm proud of you too." Elizabeth added. "Come on. Let's go find Gigi." She said before she and Franco walked off together to find Gigi, and Clare followed after them soon after.

Mia, meanwhile, was in shock over what she had just witnessed...and everything she had just heard.

 **/**

Elsewhere, Gigi had just finished giving her statement to one of the military men, who then walked away. She then watched the scene as the US military carried out their jobs.

"Looks like this nightmare's ending." Said Lady Black, having given her statement to the military, as she walked up to Gigi from behind, who turned to face her.

"Yeah, it does. Thank Heaven." Said Gigi. "But there are still so many unanswered questions."

"Don't worry, i'll explain everything later." Said Lady Black.

Gigi and Lady Black then saw two military men escorting a pink cake-trapped Cruella, Diane, Vivian and Fabian to the military ship the other villains were on.

"I'll be right back." Said Gigi before walking away from Lady Black and over to where Cruella and the others were. "Cruella..." She said before two military men turned Cruella and the others to face her. "I just need to know something before you go."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Said Cruella.

"There are so many people in prison who would give anything to be given a second chance in society, and...they never get one. But you were given four chances in society. And yet, still, you blew it every single time. I don't understand. Didn't you miss me and Jason these past four years?" Said Gigi.

"What if i did? I've made my choice. Besides, i'm having too much fun." Said Cruella.

"No! I refuse to believe that you are this horrible person that the Dalmatian movies make you out to be. You must be a good person somewhere deep down. I mean, you helped me out with Jason when i invited you into my home. You were there for me to confide in about Stacy's blackmail when i felt i had no one else to turn to. You even paid for Molly's operation and let Stacy take credit for it. Why would you do that if you weren't a good, decent human being?" Gigi said.

"I had amnesia. I had no idea who i was or what i was doing at the time." Said Cruella.

"No! No, i refuse to believe that! This is not who you are. This isn't you." Said Gigi.

"You do not know me." Said Cruella coldly.

"Gee, maybe i don't." Said Gigi.

"Okay, boys...take us away." Said Cruella to the two marines.

The two military men then turned Cruella and the others away from Gigi to resumed escorting them to the ship.

"I'll never forget who you were when we first met each other-who you use to be-but i can't say i'm sorry to see you go...because i'm not." Said Gigi.

"You turned-" Said Cruella as she tried to turn around to face Gigi, to no avail due to her and the others being trapped in the pink massive cake. "Do you mind?" She asked the two marines, who then turned her and the others around to face Gigi. "You turned out to be a really smart woman, Gigi. Next time i won't underestimate you. If there is a next time."

With all of that said, the two military men turned Cruella and her gang around and resumed escorting them to the ship, leaving Gigi behind.  
 **##################################################################################**

On board the military ship the villains were on, the cake-trapped Helena, Linda and Donna were locked away in a jail cell inside a room.

"Well...i guess things are going back to the way they were before all of this happened." Said Donna.

"Which means we're going back to being losers." Said Helena.

"What else is knew?" Linda asked in a bored tone.

The sound of footsteps were then heard.

"I wonder who that could be." Said Linda.

The three female villains soon got their answer when Candace walked up to the cell. Having given her statement to the military, she decided to drop by and chat with Linda for a while.

"Hello, Linda. Are you ready for a red-head to red-head talk?" Candace said.

"About what?" Linda asked.

"Don't play games with me, Linda. Not now. You know exactly what i'm talking about." Said Candace.

"No, i don't know. Why are you here?" Said Linda.

"I'm here because i wanna know something. And what i wanna know is how a woman like you decides to get revenge for a man who really wasn't worth avenging in first place. I mean, yeah, yeah, i get that he was the father of your two girls and everything and that you were very upset over the loss of his unexpected death and that you were grieving, but you and the girls could've pulled together as a family and gotten over the loss...eventually. But instead you chose to seek revenge and neglect your girls in a time when they needed you most. First you married Jerry and abused Keegan. Then five years later, you tried real hard to pin the second 104 Dalmatians incident on me. And then..." Candace stopped in mid-sentence. "What brought you to the breaking point where all of a sudden you decided that...Jerry, Keegan and my sister were responsible for your husband's death? Did have a nervous breakdown? Is that it? What?"

"I don't have to answer that." Said Linda.

"Yes, you do! Because i wanna know why it never crossed your mind that your husband's death was his own fault! You could've accepted that! You could've accepted the fact that your husband was stalking another woman-my sister-and caused her death, as well as his own! But instead, you jumped to the delusional conclusion that your husband's victims were responsible for his death, and you married the man who was once married to the woman your husband took from him! Jerry! My now husband! You even abused my nephew, Keegan, for five years and tried to frame me for the second 104 Dalmatians incident in New Zealand, justifying it all in your grief over your husband's death! THIS WAS DISHONORMENT TO YOUR HUSBAND'S MEMORY!" Said Candace. "Can you answer my question?"

Linda remained silent.

"Well?! CAN YOU?!" Candace shouted.

"I don't give a care in the world about your unanswered questions. All i know is my husband's dead and your sister, Jerry and Keegan are to blame for it. If they hadn't been on the road that day, my husband wouldn't have been on the road stalking them in a liquor delivery truck. It's as simple as that." Said Linda.

"Mother..." Came a female voice before the source of it stepped into view, revealed to be Adriana. Since she had given her statement to the military, she decided to come and visit with her mother and sister one last time before they were both shipped back off to prison.

"Adriana." Said Linda.

"You told Donna and me you weren't with Dad on the day of the accident." Said Adriana.

"That's true." Said Linda.

"Then how did you know that Dad was driving a liquor delivery truck!" Said Adriana.

Linda had a shocked expression on her face and was speechless.

"Oh, my gosh. You were inside the truck with Dad on the day of the accident, weren't you? You were with him when he ruined Jerry and Keegan's lives!" Said Adriana.

"Oh, my gosh." Came a voice.

Adriana and Candace turned to see Jerry standing a few feet away from them. Like Adriana and Candace, he had given his statement to the military and wanted to see Linda one last time and tell her off about all of the horrible things she had done to him, Keegan, Candace and all of their friends.

"Adriana, did i just hear you say that your mother was inside the delivery truck that crashed into me and my family on May 30th of (2015)? That she was inside the vehicle that killed my wife and caused my son to grow up without a mother?" Jerry asked.

Tears filled Adriana's eyes. "(Crying) Oh, Jerry. Oh, gosh, it's true and i'm so sorry, i...Yes, she was. My mother was inside the truck that crashed into your car and killed your wife."

"How long have you known this?" Jerry asked.

"(Crying) I just figured it out. My mother stated that the delivery truck that hit you on the road that day was one that delivers liquor. If i'm not mistaken, you never told my mother what kind of delivery truck it was, you just told her that it was a delivery truck that hit you and killed your wife, am i right?" Said Adriana.

"Yeah, that's true. Linda..." Said Jerrybefore he walked up to the cell. "you were inside the truck that hit my car and killed my wife?"

"That's true, Jerry. But i honestly did not remember being in the truck with Martin until later on in (2016) when we were married." Said Linda.

"How is this possible?" Jerry asked before turning around and walking away from the cell a few feet away, with Adriana and Candace turning to look at him. "I don't understand any of this." He turned to face Linda and the other three villains in the cell, along with Adriana and Candace. "How could you be inside the truck? How could you be in a vehicle that hit someone and killed your husband and then leave and not know if the people in the other vehicle are dead or alive...and then forget that you were involved in it? How on Earth could you leave me and my family to die?"

Linda remained silent.

"Answer me, Linda. How come you couldn't remember your involvement in the accident that changed all of our lives forever? It's not like i never mentioned it. I railed about the driver of that truck being responsible for all this time. Now i'm suppose to believe that you couldn't even remember the day of the accident, much less that you were inside the truck with your husband when it happened?" Said Jerry.

"I remembered the accident, Jerry, i just didn't remember my involvement at the time, i swear." Said Linda.

"Mother probably hit her head in the wreck. Or the wreck was probably so instant that she blacked out momentarily before getting out of the truck and fleeing the scene." Said Donna.

"I didn't black out. I wasn't even paying attention to the road like Martin was." Said Linda.

"Then what were you doing?" Jerry asked.

Linda then thought back to what happened between her and Martin on May 30th of (2015). The day that changed her life forever. **##################################################################################**

 **Canada**

 **May 30th, (2015)**

On a country road of Canada, inside a liquor delivery truck, a drunken, wasted, pale orange-haired Linda was sitting in the passenger seat, screaming and yelling at her husband, Martin, who was driving the vehicle while Linda held a half full glass bottle of strawberry ice-vodka in her right hand. Martin had black hair and brown eyes.

"My father was right! You married me for my looks, and as soon as another pretty face came along, you fell out of love with me and started stalking her! How could you?! How could you, Martin?!" Said Linda.

Martin kept his eyes on the road and didn't say anything.

"You can't even look at me! I love you! I made you the center of my world, i gave you two beautiful daughters, for crying out loud! And you lost interest in me and started stalking some other woman?! Do you have any idea what you've done to me?! What i've been through, how humiliated i feel?!" Said Linda.

"Linda, i told you i was sorry. Please, let me drive." Said Matin with his british accented voice.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME! I HATE-PULL OVER! STOP THE TRUCK!" Linda screamed.

"I'm trying to be nice here!" Said Martin.

"JUST STOP THE TRUCK!" Linda shouted.

"Look, i'm not stopping the truck." Said Martin.

"ALL YOU MEN ARE ALIKE, YOU JUST THINK ABOUT YOURSELF, YOU DON'T THINK ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF! JUST STOP THE TRUCK AND GET OUT AND I WILL DRIVE MYSELF TO THE AIRPORT!" Screamed the drunk Linda.

"I am not-"

"PULL THE TRUCK OVER!" Linda screamed, cutting Martin off as she grabbed the wheel with her left hand and began fighting over it with him, making the truck swerve on both sides of the road. "PULL OVER! MARTIN! PULL OVER! PULL OVER!"

"Stop! Linda!" Said Martin as he and Linda fought over the wheel. "Get ahold of yourself!"

The vehicle then swerved on the left lane and a Martin looked and saw a station wagon come into view on the left side of the road.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Martin screamed as his truck sped towards the station wagon and crashed into it head on, and everything went white. **##################################################################################**

(Back in the present...)

"I was drinking my seventh ice-vodka and yelling and screaming at Martin. I grabbed the wheel and we started fighting over it and...that's how the truck hit your car. And then i fled the scene." Linda admitted.

"Oh, my gosh." Said Adriana, with tears running down her face.

"Your seventh ice-vodka? You were drunk? You and Martin were fighting over the wheel?" Asked Jerry.

"It was father's fault, he shouldn't have been stalking other women, including your wife, otherwise mother wouldn't have turned to alcohol for comfort." Said Donna.

"No. No, Donna. Your mother was an adult then. She knew that drinking and riding drunk in a moving vehicle wasn't right, but she did it anyway." Said Jerry. "Do you know that your little drunk dispute with your husband cost me more than a wrecked car? It wrecked my family, Linda. It changed my life and my son's life forever! It cost me one of the two people that i love more than anything in this world! When my son realized his mother was never gonna come home again...he was a damaged boy. I blame you, Linda, i blame you for all of this. I thought the worst thing you ever did was abuse my son throught our five years of marrage and make him feel like it was his fault his mother died. But this is a thousand times worse, Linda. Because now, everytime i think of you, i'm gonna see my wife's ghost. All of her dreams were shattered because of you. I spent years, YEARS hating the man behind the wheel of that truck that took the life of my beloved Karen! Hating him for what he did to me and my family! I thought that he was the villain in this tragedy! But he wasn't the villain, Linda! You were. I was married to the villain! I was married to someone who pretended to be my wife! Who pretended to be a loving and caring stepmother for my son! But you were nothing but the enemy all along! Martin may have been the one driving that day-and yes, he may have been stalking Karen-but you were the one who 'caused the accident that killed her." With all of that said, Jerry turned away and walked off as Adriana and Candace turned to see him leave.

Adriana and Candace then turned their attention back to Linda, Donna and Helena.

"I do not believe what i just heard. You bragged in New Zealand about how Jerry, Keegan and Karen were at fault for your husband's death when you were responsible for the whole thing." Said Candace to Linda. "My sister...will never see...another sunrise or sunset. She will never have another dream...or anymore children. She will never watch her son grow up...fall in love...get married...or have a family. You...stole her life away from her." Candace then walked off, leaving Adriana alone with three villains.

"Adriana..." Said Linda.

"DON'T!" Said Adriana. "DON'T!" She repeated. "Don't pretend that you care about me or my sister. Not after what you did."

"Honey, i..."

"Don't honey me!" Adriana scolded, cutting Linda off. "I don't know what's worse. The fact that you lied to me and Donna about what happened all those years ago...or the fact that you fled the scene just minutes after you MURDERED OUR FATHER AND KEEGAN'S MOTHER!"

"STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Linda screamed. "You wanna point fingers and pass judgment on me."

"You just walked away from the accident that you caused that killed our father and Keegan's mother? Just like that? You are so weak." Said Adriana.

"So you think i'm weak?" Linda asked.

"Mother, she's angry." Said Donna.

"No, that's what she said. She thinks i'm weak for staying with her father. Sometimes i thought so too. When i first found out he was stalking other women in (2000)...the year we had gotten married...i walked out on him. I was 20 years old and pregnant with Donna at the time...but i left him. He begged me to come back. I was filled with a weakness...something you young people today don't know about...called love. So i went back to him that same year...for the sake of Donna and her future. Then, all of a sudden, you were born and your father and i had two girls to raise. But even then, he didn't stop stalking other women. He just got better at hiding it. When i found out he was still stalking other women in (2005)...i left him again. You and Donna were 4 and 5 years old at the time. What was i suppose to do? I didn't have no life skills. I went from my father's house and moved straight into his. But i left him." Said Linda.

"Wow." Said Helena.

"I walked right on out. I got me a house...and a job, working as a secretary with no degree. And i had to leave you and Donna with my crazy, disfunctional family. After a while, i didn't know who i was leaving you with. I couldn't protect you and work at the same time...and your father knew it. He was an arrogant man. This time, he didn't beg me to come back. I had to make some choices. When he found me sitting on the doorstep at his job in (2007)...he asked me if i had learned my lesson. I tossed my pride aside and said yes. Then he said..."I'll pick up you and the girls." It was two more weeks before he came back to get us. You say i'm weak. I say i'm strong. 'Cause i spent years smiling and grinning...when...i hated his GUTS! He never stopped stalking other women. He was a stalker, and that's what he did. But i kept my mouth shut...so he would take care of you and your sister. So...forgive me if i didn't do it your 21st-century way. With all your options." Said Linda.

"So you stayed married to our father all those years...for the sake of me and Donna?" Adriana asked.

"Yes. Yes, i did. I had to. What choice did i have?" Said Linda.

"What about me, what about Donna? What choice did we have? We were trapped, we were miserable. You may think that staying married to our father for our sake was what was best for us...but all it did was make everybody in the home made a decision for me and my sister that we had no say in. You may call what you went through strong when you were married to our father...but i call what you did after his death weak." Said Adriana.

"Honey..."

"No, "honey" nothing." Said Adriana, cutting Linda off. "You're just like him. Actually, you're worse. At least our father didn't kill anybody and marry for revenge and abuse a child like you did."

"Your father was married to me, Adriana!" Said Linda. "He had a good woman, and he wouldn't stop stalking other women behind my back!"

"That's no excuse. You hate. You love revenge. You won't do right." Said Adriana. "Now, Donna...you had options. You did. And if i were you...i would've cut this woman out of my life until she found out what a real mother is. But you didn't do that, did you? No. You wanted our mother's love and attention so much, you grew up to be just like her."

"I'm sorry." Said Linda.

"No. Don't be sorry. I'm alright. I promise you. Now that this ordeal is over-and you and Donna are going back to prison-i'm gonna live for me. I'm gonna be myself, not what you want me to be, mother. I am grown, it's my time now." Said Adriana before walking off and leaving Linda, Donna and Helena alone in their cell.

 **/**

Elsewhere on board the military ship, Cruella, Diane, Vivian and Fabian were all locked inside a jail cell in another room.

"Well...looks like we're all washed up again." Said Diane.

"Don't you mean all baked up?" Vivian joked.

"Not the time, Vivian." Said Diane.

The sound of footsteps were then heard.

"Wait, someone's coming." Said Cruella.

"Wonder who it could be?" Fabian asked.

"Hello?" Cruella called.

Mia and two military men then walked up to the cell, revealing themselves to be the source of the footsteps. Having given her statement to the military like other members of the gang, she decided to go see Cruella and do something she was denied seven years ago due to Cruella's loss of memory.

"No." Said Cruella coldly.

"Yes." Said Mia.

"You and your friends get me and my cousins and our allies arrested by the US military, and you ruin my life, and then you come here to gloat, and you bring military protection?" Said Cruella.

"That's not why i'm here, Cruella, and these men are not here for my protection." Said Mia.

"What?" Cruella said.

"That's right. Cruella De ViL...you're under arrest for masterminding the first 103/104 Dalmatians incidents." Said Mia.

"You can't do this. You're not a cop." Said Cruella.

"Actually, i can. I work for the Humane Association and our job is to expose people like you who think it's okay to abuse animals." Said Mia.

"I've already been cleared of all charges on both incidents." Said Cruella.

"New crime, new arrest." Mia stated.

"But that's double jepready." Said Cruella.

"See, you know, you really need to brush up on your legal statutes, Cruella. See, your release in (2007) was the result of an appeal by your then shrink, Dr. Pavlov. Who you blackmailed into getting you out of prison? Sorry. Jepready does not attach. You're going back to prison for masterminding the first 103/104 Dalmatians incidents, as well as these two current ones. And that's where you're gonna spend the rest of your un-natural days." Said Mia.

"This is crazy." Said Cruella.

"No, what's crazy is the fact that you keep thinking you're above the law! You have side-stepped the legal system for the last time, Cruella." Said Mia.

"The legal system is suppose to catch real criminals like Stacy, Linda, Helena and Richard! But it didn't until i came into their lives!" Said Cruella.

"So you thought you'd take that job on by using them to steal hundreds of Dalmatian puppies?" Mia asked.

"I wasn't the mastermind behind the other two 104 incidents! Helena HeLL and Richard Scolex were!" Said Cruella.

"You let the Dark 13 use Helena HeLL's and Richard Scolex's grief over Stacy going to prison for her role in first 104 incident that you blackmailed her into helping you with! And to top it all off, you set Franco up-your own son-for a crime he didn't even commit!" Said Mia.

"That last part isn't true!" Said Cruella.

"Yes, it is true! If Franco hadn't broken out of jail to clear his name, he'd still be there and you would've gotten away with it scott free! And then by the time we did figure it out, you just fled the country with all of the state of Texas's Dalmatian puppy population to get try to get away with it again. You even kidnapped Tommy, just like you kidnapped Jason in the first 104 incident! You deliberately scared the daylights out of both of your grandkids! I mean, what in the world?! And then Gigi, Rex, Jerry, Candace, Keegan, Isabella, Charlie, Bo, Wahar, Ashanti, Miranda, Nathan and Elizabeth. All of these people you came in contact with, you turned their lives inside-out, Cruella!" Said Mia.

"They were Stacy, Linda, Helena, Richard and the Dark 13's victims." Said Cruella.

"No. No, no. Not just their victims...your victims too. You started this whole 103/104 Dalmatians nightmare...you masteminded the first two incidents...and you left all these people you crossed paths with to deal with the consequinces of your actions. It all goes back to your first arrest in (1996) for the role you played in the 101 Dalmatians incident, only for you to be released from prison three years later in (2000) and then re-arrested that same year in Paris for 102 Dalmatians incident. As if that wasn't enough...you blackmailed Dr. Pavlov into springing you from prison on an appeal in (2007). And you worked that situation too, didn't you? Prancing around London, England for ten whole years, acting like some sort of changed and honest woman, when you were stealing and killing dogs and using their fur in your fashionline the whole time." Said Mia.

"And there it is." Said Cruella. "Say it loud! Because this doesn't have anything to do with first two 103/104 incidents, or justice, or anything like that. It's because you hate me, because my fashion business was prospering a lot better than your's and you couldn't stand it!"

Mia stayed silent for a moment. "I don't want your fashion business, Cruella...i want you...and i got you. And now i'm gonna introduce you to the real business i run: Justice for animals."

"Get out...of my face." Said Cruella.

"Careful. Your insanity's starting to show." Said Mia.

"You vendictive obsession with me would make anybody insane." Said Cruella.

"Here we go." Said Mia before turning away from the cell.

"You and your business have declared war on me and my fashionline ever since i got out of prison in (2007), Mia." Said Cruella before Mia turned to face her again. "You just can't let it go. Doesn't matter what i am. Fashion mogul, inmate, mental patient, dead, resurrected, it just...it doesn't matter since your fashion business hasn't been doing as great as mine once was."

"You are so fixated on being the number 1 fashion mogul in the world, you can't even see that i busted you for good reasons, Cruella." Said Mia.

"You destroying my career as a fashion mogul and getting me locked up in some mental institution for two years are for good reasons? Think about it, Mia! Your fashionline had the Humane Association send you to destroy me to get rid of the competition, not for the safety of the dogs and other animals. You're so happy about that, it's what you and your fashionline have wanted all along." Said Cruella.

"You're right." Said Mia. "I'm happy about it. I'm lovin' it. I knew all along that you were lying about being reformed. And reading online about you walk around...without any consequince...was eating me alive. And the thought of you still being a fashion mogul after your role in the first two Dalmatians incidents? I couldn't sleep at night without thinking about it. But now you've finally been caught...and justice is finally gonna be served once and for all. Men...please read this woman her rights."

"Cruella De ViL...you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say may be used against you in the court of law. And the same goes for the rest of you too." Said one of the military men.

Rex then walked up to the cell and Mia looked at him.

"She's all your's." Said Mia before leaving, along with the military men.

"You enjoying your cell?" Rex asked.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Said Cruella.

"Well, now you don't have to wonder." Said Rex.

"Why are you here?" Cruella asked.

"I've been thinking about the cost of vengence. What i'd have to invest vs what i'd get in return." Said Rex. "I'd like very much to kill you...but you're not worth throwing my life away."

"I understand your anger." Said Cruella.

"I don't care. All i want from you aew answers." Said Rex. "Why? Why'd you suck Stacy into another one of your dognapping schemes?"

"It-it's difficult to explain. Everything just sort of spiraled." Said Cruella.

"Gigi just found out here recently that Stacy is her sister. One day she and i will be married...and we will have more kids together. And one day, when they're old enough, they're gonna wanna know what happened to their aunt Stacy. You very well might be dead by then. So Gigi and i are going to have to explain it to them." Said Rex.

"I don't wanna think about it." Said Cruella.

"Yeah, well too bad. You owe your future grandchildren this much." Said Rex.

"When that day comes...well, this is what you can tell them...that their aunt tried to stop me before i began." Said Cruella before Roxy walked up to Rex from behind. "I had arrived at the Regency apartment complex. Stacy wasn't home, so i went inside her apartment and waited for her."

"So she had no idea you were inside her apartment when she arrived home." Said Rex.

"Not at first, no. I waited up for her until i saw the door unlock. I automatically knew it was her and i hid inside her bedroom. I heard her enter inside and i waited for her to get settled. Then i came out and revealed myself to her. She threatened to turn me into the police. That's when i revealed that i knew her dark secret about what she did to Tommy and Elizabeth. And i threatened to tell her secret...unless she helped me with my plans for two Dalmatian puppy coats. And i knew i had her." Said Cruella.

"You blackmailed her. Just like you blackmailed her four years ago." Said Rex.

"Yes." Cruella confessed.

"She must have fought you with everything she had this time. No, she wasn't like she was last time. You couldn't just flash some dark secret in her face and then recruit her as your minion, she had to have fought you tooth and nail. The two of you had to have had a catfight like you did at the Civic Center four years ago" Said Rex.

"Two this time around." Cruella admitted.

"How long did the fights last, huh? How long did she fight you in both fights?" Rex asked.

"Rex..." Roxy began. "that's enough."

"No, no. Cruella isn't finished." Said Rex.

"Yes, she is, she's done." Said Roxy. "Come on, Rex, you need to go be with Gigi and Jason."

Rex turned to face Roxy. "You know, i thought by coming here, i'd get some sort of satisfaction, some sort of closure. All i see is the terrible waste. Stacy may have been a monster, but she still loved Tommy in her own sick, twisted way. She was still Gigi's sister. And now she's dead. There's no closure to that, there's no satisfaction, it's just wrong."

"Go be with Gigi and your son, leave Cruella to rot, find a way to move forward, that's how you honor Stacy." Said Roxy.

"Moving forward seems impossible right now." Said Rex.

"Rex, we're family. Our friends are not just our friends, they're our family too. We're all family. We're gonna take care of each other. That's more than she and the other villains will ever have ever again, take comfort in that. Go on." Said Roxy.

With that, Rex left out of the room, leaving Roxy, who then turned to face Cruella and th others in their cell.

"How are Jason and Tommy? How are my grandchildren?" Cruella asked.

"Lost to you." Roxy answered. "You are all alone now." She finished. Having given her statement to the US military, Roxy decided to pay a visit to Cruella and give her a piece of her mind.

"What else is new?" Cruella asked.

"You know...i always felt guilty for never telling Rex that he was adopted or who his real parents were when he was growing up. And now, after all these years, it turns out that i was right to do so, you are a maniac, and so was your late husband, Paul." Roxy said. "But i didn't come here to talk about my former guilt...i came here to get something off my chest."

"Such as?" Cruella asked.

"I just came by to warn you...that if you try to contact Rex, Jason or Tommy-or any of us, for that matter-if you try to reach out to either of them in any form or fashion...if you so much as send them a Valintine's Day, Birthday or a Christmas card greeting from prison...you will wake up in HeLL." Roxy warned. With all of that said, the middle-aged blond woman then left out of the room.  
 **##################################################################################**

Outside, Rex was just exiting the ship.

"Sir, what were you doing on board the ship?" Asked a black military woman as she walked up to Rex.

"I just saw Cruella De ViL. Look, how soon will she be tried? Do you have enough evidence to give to the UK authorities for them to get a conviction?" Said Rex.

"Actually, i just spoke to the authorities of London, England, and they said there will not be a trial. Because they are so familiar with this crime, they're just gonna arrest Miss De ViL and sentence her. By the time she gets out of prison-if she ever does, which i doubt-she will be a very old woman. She won't be a threat to anyone." Said the black military woman.

 **/**

Back with Gigi and Lady Black, both women took notice to all of the divers now being back on land and no longer being in the water.

"Why do you think they stopped looking for Stacy?" Gigi asked.

"Uh...they're probably just...you known...taking a break. I'm sure they'll be back in the water looking for Stacy in no time." Lady Black assured.

"Yeah...right." Said Gigi nervously. She then noticed two of the divers chatting with each other. She couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but she guessed what their report would read. The search for her sister, Stacy, would be called off and she would be officially persumed dead. Another young woman who would never be found.

"Gigi!" Came a male voice from behind.

Gigi and Lady Black turned to see Bo running towards them.

"Bo? What's wrong?" Gigi asked as Bo ran up to her and Lady Black.

"I have something to tell you...about Stacy." Said Bo.

"What about her?" Gigi asked with corncern in her voice.

"The, uh...the search for her has been called off." Said Bo.

"I figured that...with the divers no longer being in the water and everything." Said Gigi.

"The divers weren't able to find Stacy's body. And they never will unless it turns up on it's own." Said Bo.

"I see. So...my sister...she's dead?" Said Gigi.

"Yes." Bo admitted sadly. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's okay, it's...it's not your fault." Gigi assured.

"Gigi!" Came two female voices.

Gigi looked and saw Clare, Elizabeth and Franco running towards her, Bo and Lady Black.

"Elizabeth, Clare and Franco what's wrong?" Gigi asked as Clare, Elizabeth and Franco ran up to her, Bo and Lady Black.

"We wanna talk to you..." Clare began.

"About Stacy." Elizabeth finished.

"It's alright, i already know." Said Gigi.

"You do? But how?" Franco asked.

"Bo told me just now. He told me that the search for her had been called off and that she had been presumed dead." Said Gigi.

"I'm really sorry, Gigi. I'm sorry you never got the chance to know Stacy as your sister." Said Elizabeth.

"Yeah...so am i." Said Gigi.

"Tommy also wanted us to tell you that...he's sorry about Stacy." Said Clare.

"He said that?" Gigi asked.

"Yeah." Said Elizabeth.

"Gigi." Came a male voice.

Gigi turned to her right to see Rex run up to her.

"Rex." Said Gigi.

"Are you alright?" Rex asked.

"I'm fine." Said Gigi.

"You heard about your sister?" Rex asked.

Tears began to fill Gigi's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Rex asked.

"(Crying) I loved her, Rex. And-and i didn't get a chance to know her as my sister or have a relationship with her, and-and she said it was my fault with what happened to Schyler, and...she was right." She said as tears ran down her face.

"Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you mean? What are you talking about? What about Schyler?" Rex asked before Gigi started sobbing. "Come here." He said before he embraced Gigi with a hug as she continued to sob. "Shh. It's all over now, it's over. Shh. Gigi, it's over." He assured her before they both ended the hug. "You okay?"

"Yeah, i'm okay." Said Gigi.

"So why don't we get out of here now?" Said Rex.

"Okay." Said Gigi as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Come on. Lets go." Said Rex before he and Gigi walked off, heading for the ship that the kids and the dogs were on, with his left arm around Gigi, and Bo, Clare, Elizabeth and Franco followed after them.

A beautiful rainbow-colored aurora then appeared in the night sky above the North Pole, lighting up the whole sky.

At last...after seven long years...the 103/104 Dalmatians nightmare...had finally reached it's end.

From (2017) to (2024).

(Scene cuts to black)  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **Try to stay tuned in as much as possible. I realise i've said that before at the end of chapter 103, but this time i really mean it. Now that the final battle has been wrapped up, the last two chapters will be uploaded real quickly. So stay tuned.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


End file.
